Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by luv2beloved
Summary: AH, AU, OOC: The girls are best firends & are headed for 2 weeks to FL: Cruise & Disney World! What happens when barriers are broken & their past meets up with them? They may get more than they bargined for. Please R&R! Ch.1-17 Revised!
1. Presents

**Presents**

**June 2011**

**Bella's POV:**

Well, this is it. The beginning to a new era in my life. Today, I just finished my last final and tomorrow, I will be walking down the aisle with my best friends as college graduates. Five long years and finally we will be done. I will have three weeks of freedom before starting up as a therapist for teen addiction down at the local YMCA. It's something that I have been wanting to do since I took my first psychology class. The teen mind just mesmerized me. But first there was a couple of loose ends to tie up. My best friends, and suite mates, were about to get the present of their lives. Not only were we moving to our new townhouse together, but I got them a graduation present that I am certain will make them just as ecstatic about it as I am. I looked at the time on the radio, and saw that I had exactly twenty minutes to make it to the dorm and lay the presents on their beds before they got home. I wanted it to be a surprise. And boy would it ever be! I had been working my ass off for this and we all needed it. Yet, as I pulled into the parking lot, I was surprised to find both of their cars already there. Crap! Oh well, I guess it will be plan B.

I guess I should catch you all up first. Since you do not know me or my friends, it would make sense to start at the beginning. Or at least tell you who we are.

My name is Isabella, but I like the shortened version - Bella - better. I am your average All American girl. You know the type: brown hair, brown eyes. My build is slender, with just a hint to curves. Did I mention I am average? Now onto my best friends, Alice and Rose are total opposites of me and each other. Alice is short, barely reaching five feet tall, with short cropped hair and eyes that dance and sparkle. She's very energetic and loves to shop. How a girl her size can carry that many bags is beyond me. She will be graduating with a degree in Fashion Marketing and already has a job lined up to work at the Vogue Magazine headquarters here in New York. Then there is Rosalie, or 'Rose' as she likes to be called. She's a vision of perfection: blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and tan. You get the picture. Now, here is a surprise. Not only is she gorgeous, but she is also incredibly smart. It took her a while to find her groove in college, since she had not a clue as to what she wanted to do, but tomorrow, she will be the first woman at our school to graduate with a degree in Mechanical Engineering. With her love of cars, this was a no brainer!

Now, you are probably wondering how we met and became such good friends. Well, we actually met during our freshman year of college. As fate would have it, we were randomly assigned to be dormmates and have never separated once in the last five years. None of us ever really dated, because we never seemed to find anyone that we _wanted_ to date. For the longest time, people thought that we were lesbian lovers or something. Yes, we did love each other as more than friends: to each other, we were sisters. Don't get me wrong. We would have loved to date around, but there just didn't seem to be anyone who met our high expectations for each other. Instead of bringing a guy home to meet the parents, we would bring them home to meet all of us. If they did not past the friendship test, it was a see-ya!

I made my way up the steps to the apartment style dorm and could smell the Italian food cooking, letting me know that it was Alice's night to cook: she only knows how to make Italian food. No matter how many times she cooks spaghetti, it always smells awesome. I unlocked the door, kicking my shoes off into my bedroom, which was the first door you come across, and then went inside to grab the envelopes that were tucked inside my desk drawer. I held them to my chest for a moment, praying that Alice and Rose would love the gift. Walking towards the kitchen, I noticed Rose sitting on the sofa with the newest edition of Hot Rod Magazine. I sat down beside her, knowing full well that I probably had a big goofy smile on my face. Rose noticed, then put her magazine down and looked at me.

"Ok, Bells, spill it. You look like the cat who swallowed the canary," Rose said, looking at me, "You met someone didn't you?" I just shook my head no.

"Alice, can you come in here for a moment?" I called out and Alice came in to sit on the arm rest of the sofa. I handed them each their envelope.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"Just open it and see! It is your graduation present from me!" I exclaimed, barely able to hold my excitement in.

"Oh. My. God," Rose said as she slid the papers out and really began to read them, "Bella, what in the world?"

"They are round-trip tickets to Miami, where we will board the Carnival Destiny and take a one-week cruise. Then there is a plane ticket from Miami to Orlando, where we will spend a week at Disney World. This is something that I 

have always wanted to do and I could not think of a better time then now and with my best friends. The plane leaves tomorrow night. So...what do you think?" The room became very quiet and I began to worry that they did not like the gift. It wasn't exactly something that I could just take back to a store. I bit my lip, feeling a tear forming in the corner of my eye.

"Bella, this is awesome...but how?" Rose finally asked.

"Please, Rose, just accept it. I have been working on saving for this trip for over a year. We all have three weeks off to be free and I thought that this would be the best thing in the world. And because I love you!" I said.

"Well, then," Alice jumped up, beginning to get a bounce going on her toes, "There is just one thing that we need to do."

"Um, eat dinner," I said.

"No, you silly! We leave in less than twenty-four hours and we have nothing packed! We need to go shopping big time! Let's see," she stopped to go grab a pen and paper, "Luggage, bathing suits, outfits, hats, and sunglasses. Oh my, there is so much to do! Bella, why didn't you give these to us sooner?"

"They were graduation presents," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright ladies, lets go. We do not have much time. Oh and Bella, leave your cards at home. Rose and I will cover this shopping spree."

We came together in the middle of the living room. One last group hug, then the squeals of joy began to erupt.

"Do you all know what this means?" Rose asked excitedly. Alice and I just shook our heads. "Fourteen days in the sun and plenty of guys for us to look at! Florida is not going to know what hit them!"

And so our trip begins. Saturday we will be walking down the aisle to accept our diplomas and then heading to Kennedy Airport to fly south. Two weeks of nothing but relaxation. Two weeks just being girls before we hit the big working world. After all girls just wanna have fun!

**Edward's POV:**

Well, I did it. I am finally graduating from medical school, my parent's dream of my being a doctor coming true.

It was so stifling today, I began to pull on my shirt collar. I still could not believe that they put us outside for the ceremony. I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head and rolled my eyes. Only _my_ best friends would be flicking pieces of paper at each other on graduation day. My best friends, two of the greatest guys that I have ever met. We hit it off the very first day of our freshmen year and instantly became great buddies. We did everything together, even date. First there is Emmett; he just looks like a troublemaker, with his dark hair and eyes. Always wearing a goofy grin on his face and plotting some of the greatest stunts and pranks alive! Then there's Jasper, who just about wears his emotions on his sleeve; bright eyes and blonde hair. And finally, there is me, Edward. I am average, so I think, but for some reason, girls are always swooning after me. I have this hair that seems to do whatever it wants and deep green eyes. We may look like an bunch idiots, but we are best friends and nothing could ever separate us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the class of 2011," the Dean of Students announced. Everyone jumped up and began to throw their hats up in the air. Immediately, I felt myself being lifted into a massive hug which I knew only Emmett could do. I turned around and gave him a brotherly hug just as Jasper showed up.

"Well, son," my dad said from behind me, "I am very proud of you. Of all of you boys. Your mother and I have a present for each of you." He proceeded to pull out three large envelopes and handed one to each of us.

"Holy shit, Mr. Masen," Emmett exclaimed, being the first to see what was inside.

"Dad, this is incredible. But how and why?" I asked.

"You three deserve this trip. The plane leaves in five hours from Kennedy Airport, so I suggest you all get a move on. The car is already packed full of what clothing your mothers thought would be necessary. All of your papers and passports are in each of your envelopes. Along with all the tickets."

I just looked at Jasper and Emmett, eyes sparkling, "Well, boys, I think Florida is going to be in for a big surprise."

"Screw Florida, dude. What about the cruise? Just think of all those hot chicks," Emmett, being the hormonal sex machine, of course was thinking of that.

"Well, we better leave, if we want to make it to the airport on time," Jasper said, he was the sensitive one in the bunch, always thinking ahead.

We ran for the car, excitement brewing. The next two weeks were going to be the best two weeks of my life, I just knew it. And so our trip begins. But little did we know that it would be a trip that would turn our lives upside down.


	2. All Bets Are On

**All Bets On**

**Bella's POV:**

Once settled into the seats of the plane, Alice and Rosalie's shock finally wore off. It was like they had been wearing masks that had finally been removed. Alice, the poor girl, started to bounce up and down with excitement. After a few minutes, I could not take it any more, so I gently placed my hands on her knees in an attempt to calm her a bit.

"Alice, if you don't stop, the stewards are going to think something is wrong with you," I took one of her hands in mine and Rose took her other one. Just then the plane began to move, "Well, girls, this is it! Two weeks of freedom. No school, no work. Just fun."

"I still cannot believe we are going on a cruise and then to Disney World," Alice's voice was near high octaves.

"Yeah, Bella, this is unbelievable! In fact, I don't think I will believe it until we are actually there," Rose said with a huge smile.

"Can I hear a hell yeah?" A loud booming voice called out from behind us. All three of us turned to see a group of guys, acting all wild and crazy. We just rolled our eyes.

"Boys," I said with a small smile.

"I think he's kinda cute, actually," Rose said, turning to look again.

"Rose, you think just about every guy is cute."

"I do not! I have," she started, but Alice and I gave her the look, "Fine, _we_ have very high standards. Bella, do you realize, that I have not had sex in over six months? I am practically a virgin again."

I stifled a laugh, but Alice just about rolled out of her seat, "Rosalie, you are far from being a virgin and I bet you anything that you that you will find a guy worthy of a sex fling within twenty-four hours. Remember, you were the one who said that guys around campus were nothing but losers. That is why we don't date just anyone."

"Ok, now this is getting interesting!" Alice said with a more composed face, "I'm in. I think Rose will find a guy that is suitable and will jump in the sack. But it needs to still be with in our standards and rules. Don't just go for the first guy who has a penis." Alice turned to me and then back to Rose, "Twenty dollars says Rose will find a guy worthy of us in twenty-four hours."

Rose pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, beginning pout mode, then a very wicked smile crossed her lips, "Alice, you keep saying that you are not going on another date until the man of your dreams walks into your life," Alice nodded in agreement, "Very well. Bella, twenty dollars says that Alice will find the man of her dreams in the next twenty-four hours."

"No way," Alice said, trying to jump up, but forgetting the seatbelt strapped across her, "I am waiting patiently for the man of my dreams to walk into my life. That is never going to happen in two weeks."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Alice, you never know, that man could be on this plane right now. Rose, I'm in."

"This bet is going to be so easy to win because, I am telling you right now, I will not find him on a boat, in a car, or on a plane." Alice said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I will not find him, Sam I am," Rose snickered. 

Ignoring Rose, Alice quickly started to clap her hands with excitement, "OH, Bella! You are so in trouble! Rose, I bet you that Bella will lose her virginity during this trip."

"That is so not right! You all know that I am not going to have sex until I get married!" I said a bit too loudly, which brought on some snickering from a few rows back. I turned to look at the three guys from earlier, all wearing a goofy smile.

"Bella, you need to live a little. Who's to say that you won't get married?" Rose said, "Alice, count me in."

"You two are pathetic! I buy you a once in a lifetime trip and you are trying to get me married off! Where is the love?" I asked, getting smug. But it did not last long, the light for the seatbelt came on to let us know that we were about to land, "Ok, we need to get serious now. Once we get off the plane, we need to gather our luggage. I already have the hotel reserved."

"Where are we staying tonight?" Alice asked with a hint of excitement.

"At the Hilton, right on the pier. I picked the closest hotel because we will need to get up early, the boat starts loading at 9 AM." My friends just nodded their heads, "Well then, let's go. It is already close to 8 PM and I know that you two will want your beauty sleep. We have less than twelve hours until the real fun begins!" We all began to squeal with excitement. Taking down our carry-ons, we walked off the plane hand in hand. I smiled, looking over at my best friends. This was going to be the best trip ever.

--

"Rise and shine, sleepy heads," I said, pulling back the curtains to let in the sunlight.

"Bella, close those curtains right now! It is too early to get up," Rose groaned, throwing the blankets over her head.

"No! Get up! We have less than an hour to get ready and be on the boat!" I said, ripping the covers off of them.

"Bella, please," Alice started, "Oh my... look at that view. Do you think our ship is down there?"

"Yes, it is. Now, let's get going. We need to get our bags down to the shuttle that will take us over to the pier."

**Edward's POV:**

"Come on, guys! We don't have all day! We need to be at the port by 9 AM," I began to get upset. The guys had decided to go out and explore South Beach last night, knowing that we would need to get up early. I picked up my pillow and chucked it at Emmett.

"Dude, it is Sunday! Come on, let us sleep," he said, letting out a low growl.

"Jasper, Emmett, do you not remember that we are about to get on a cruise ship? We have exactly one hour to get to the pier. They start boarding at 9 AM." I said, getting up to head into the bathroom, "I am going to get dressed, you two better be up when I get out."

I was surprised to walk out and see them sitting on the bed, deep in conversation. When they heard the bathroom door close behind me, Jasper looked up, "Edward, you have got to listen to what Emmett thinks. He is betting me that I will find the girl of my dreams while on this cruise." The laughter got the best of him and he began to fall off the bed.

"I'm in. And Emmett, I bet you that the first blonde that you find worthy of your standards will be in your bed in twenty-four hours," I said, looking at him. He just had a goofy smile on his face.

"You are so on, Edward. I accept. Maybe a few blondes at the same time?"

"I don't think so, Emmett. That is just sick!" Jasper exclaimed, "Now, Edward. _Virgin Edward_," he turned to look at Emmett who finished his train of thought.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," Emmett said as he and Jasper came to stand up next to me, putting their arms on my shoulder, "You, my dear boy, will lose your virginity this week. Twenty bucks says that you will cave and screw all the holy 'wait til I'm married' crap."

"I will not find anyone here that would make me stoop to such levels. You are on." We all shook hands, "Come on, let's get going. We need to get down to that pier."

We gathered up our gear and before we knew it we were standing in line at the Carnival check-in. The excitement and jitters was rolling off of all of us in waves. I felt a slap on my arm, and turned to see Jasper and Emmett looking at three girls a few feet away.

"Hey, aren't those the same three girls from the plane? One of them is a virgin...," Jasper asked, Emmett and I nodded in agreement. It sure looked like the same girls.

"God, look at the blonde. What I wouldn't give to..." Emmett started.

"Hey, Em, take it down a notch. You have a bet going remember," I shrugged my shoulders, "but hey, if you want to go ahead and fork over twenty bucks, be my guest."

"Actually, bro, you bet that I _would_ have one within twenty-four hours. And I think I've found her...," Emmett replied, his eyes still focused intently on the blonde.

"Next," a lady in blue waved at us from the counter.

The three of us proceeded to put our tickets up on the counter and she took them with a smile, "Welcome to Carnival Cruiselines. I see that you are scheduled to cruise on our Funship Destiny; however, you will be going on Freedom today. Destiny is getting some much needed rest and relaxation." We just nodded while she continued, "Here is a map of the ship with your room number circled. You will need to have your passport with you each time you get on and off the ship, as well as your room cards. I see that there is already a credit card on file, did you want to keep the same number?"

"Yes, that is fine," I said.

"Very well. Your room keys are also your ship credit cards. Anything that you need will be charged to the room and the final bill will need to be settled at the end of the week. Please place your luggage here and I will get them labeled. You will find them outside your room no later than 1 PM. Please notify the front desk if you have not received them yet."

"Alice, I still cannot believe that we brought thirteen suitcases," a girl at the next counter complained as they were plopping their bags up onto the machine to be tagged.

"Bella, you know that we will need everything in here. Plus the extra is for what we will be bringing back," a tiny girl, who must be Alice, replied.

I turned my head back to the lady in front of me, rolling my eyes, while she continued on, "Here you go, Mr. Masen. You will be on the Empress level, room 7263. Please be aware that when you go through security, they will check your carry-on bags. Enjoy and welcome aboard the Funship Freedom." Jasper, Emmett and I just smiled, taking all of our papers and carry-on bags.

"Dude, this is going to be awesome! Did you see those girls next to us? I hope they are going on the same ship," Emmett said, coming up behind me as though he were about to tackle me.

"I guess will be finding out soon enough, they are walking over this way," Jasper said, throwing his head over in their direction.

"I cannot believe they gave us a free upgrade," the blonde said. I noticed that Emmett was not taking his eyes off of her.

"What is our room number again?" the short one asked.

"It says, Empress level 7265," a cute little brunette said while looking down at her papers, "Come on, let's get through security. I am excited to see what the ship looks like. It's a newer ship than the Destiny."

"Hey, Edward, aren't we like right next door to them?" Emmett asked, hitting me in the arm.

I looked down at the room assignments, "Yep, they are actually right next door."

Jasper and Emmett began to rub their hands together, "This is going to be a great seven days. I can already tell."

I pushed my two best friends to get them moving, "Come on, you goons, the ship will be leaving at 1 PM and I want to be up on the deck to wave Bon Voyage. Not to mention that after being around you guys all morning, I really could use a beer."

"I am so with you, a beer sounds great. Plus, do you realize that we have not even eaten breakfast yet? Wonder when they will start serving?" Emmett said, the biggest eater out of all of us.

I looked back to where the girls were. The brown haired one looked up, meeting my eyes. The small smile that crossed her lips made me melt. _Yep_, I thought, _this is going to be a great two weeks_. Well, at least the first week would be. I definitely needed to find out who she was.


	3. Party Begins

**The Party Begins**

**Alice's POV:**

I still could not wrap my mind around the fact that Bella had managed to pull this trip off, even without either Rose or me knowing about it. If there was one thing that I wish Bella would have done differently, however, it would be to let us know at least a week earlier. My shopping and packing would have gone so much better. I still had this odd feeling that I was forgetting something, but oh well. Whatever it is, I'm sure I could buy once we were on the ship. The ship. Wow is all I can say. We got up early in the morning and looked out the window of the Hilton and saw the pier loaded down with ships. The water in the distance was a beautiful clear blue and then there was the glorious white sandy beach. I could just stay there staring out the window all week, totally content even if that was as close as we could go.

"Come on, girls, we need to get a move on," Bella said, bringing me out of my little daydream.

We quickly packed up and headed down to check out. The drive over to the pier did not take long, but the standing in line seemed to go on forever. I started to think about our bets from yesterday. As much as I was ready to start to settle down and find Mr. Right, I was not about to just lose this bet. The whole idea of finding the man of my dreams here was laughable. My odds were better to win the million dollar jackpot on a one-dollar scratch off lottery ticket. Though, I do know one thing: once I do see him, I will know and he will to. It will be as though we've have been waiting for each other. Looking around, I definitely found some guys worth looking into or at least _at_. A small smile crossed me my lips as I began to rock back and forth on my heels with excitement.

"Next," a woman dressed in blue behind the ticket counter called out. I quickly grabbed a couple of bags to help my best friends put all of our bags on the low counter to be tagged.

"Alice, I still cannot believe that we brought thirteen suitcases," Bella began to complain.

I just rolled my eyes, thinking that if she would have given me more time, I could have easily downsized. Then again, I might actually have packed more, "Bella, you know that we will need everything in here, plus the extra will be for what we bring back," 

"Good morning ladies, and welcome to Carnival Cruise lines. I see that you will be sailing on the Funship Destiny; however, she is on a little rest and relaxation for a couple of weeks. Instead you will be on our Funship Freedom. She is newer and has a few more perks. I will have your bags tagged and they will be at your door no later than 1 PM. If you notice a bag missing, please be sure to contact the front desk. Ms. Swan, I see that you already have a credit card on file. Would you like to keep the same one or use a different one?"

"Here," I dug out my card, "Put it on mine."

"Alice, you do not have to do this," Bella exclaimed.

"Oh, yes I do! You already spent God knows how much for this trip," I said, handing the lady my card, "Just put it on this one."

"Okay," she took the card, "Here are your room keys; they will also act like a ship credit card. You will charge any shore excursions, drinks, or anything that is bought on the ship to your room. At the end of the week you will receive a balance to let you know what will be charged to your credit card. Here is a map of the ship along with a schedule of activities. You will be staying on the Empress level in room number 7265."

"Wait," Bella stopped her, "That is a stateroom; I did not book that room."

"Miss, you had a free upgrade. We try to book as many people as we can in the upper levels and work our way down. I promise you this room will be to your liking. Please be sure to have your passports and room keys with you anytime you get on or off the ship. Do you have any questions?"

We all just shook our heads, grabbing the papers off the desk along with our room keys, "Very well. Just continue to follow that line and you will be going through security. Be ready for them to check all of your carry-ons."

Quickly making our way to the ramp and security area, something caught my eye off in the distance. I nudged Rose and Bella in the arm, "Hey, are those the guys from the plane?"

Bella turned and looked, "Yep, I think so. Boy, they are kinda cute."

"Forget that, I cannot believe that we have been upgraded! This room is going to be great, I can just tell!" Rosalie said, getting all excited. 'The bigger, the better', that was her motto. I could already see her hooking up with the bigger guy of the bunch, quickly and easily. She was _so_ going to lose this bet.

"Room keys and photo ID, please," said a man in a white uniform. He smiled down at us as we each handed over our keys and IDs, "Nice shirts. Thank you, go to the elevators. You are on the Empress level, which is number seven."

Once inside, we all just stopped in our tracks. "WOW," I said in a low whisper. "Have either of you seen anything so beautiful in your life? It's like we are stepping into a palace." The lights and glamour of the massive entryway was beyond any dream. The golden staircase that wound its way up looked as though a princess should be descending at any moment, "I so did not pack the right clothes."

"Alice, you packed _plenty_ of clothes," Bella said with a smirk.

"It is a floating palace, actually," another man in uniform said, holding a camera, "Please step over there and I will take your first onboard picture."

We went to stand in front of the glitzy elevators, smiling big and wrapping our arms around one another. I just knew that the shirts I picked out would be great for our first day aboard. They were matching white t-shirts, with silver writing that said "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and a pair of giant pink lips smacked right in the middle.

"Nice. Your pictures will be displayed and can be purchased tomorrow morning down by the gift shop," he said, before motioning the next couple over for their pictures.

After finally making it up to our room, I put the key in the lock and then pulled it out, "Well, ladies are we ready?" The excitement was just brewing off of us in waves, about to burst at any moment. I pushed the door open and ran inside with Bella and Rose hot on my heels.

"Oh. My. God!" Rose exclaimed, "This place is gorgeous and look at the view!" Rose ran over to the double doors and pushed them open to let some air in, "EEEEE! We have our own balcony!"

I went outside to join my best friend, "Bells, you need to come out here and look at this!"

Bella stepped out; then all three of us came together, jumping up and down, tears of joy rolling down our cheeks. A light tap came from the door, bringing us out of our little happy dance.

"That must be our luggage," I ran to answer it.

"Oh, Alice," Rose stopped me, "Be careful, you might run into the man of your dreams."

"Yeah, right," I stuck my tongue out and went to turn the knob. There in the hall were six of our bags. I heard the door next to ours open and a saw a man step out to take in his bags. He looked over at me, blond hair and a great smile, and I just about melted in my shoes. I gave a little wave and hurried back inside.

"AHHHH!" I screamed running inside, "I cannot believe this!"

"What? What's wrong?" both of the girls said at the same time.

"They're here!"

"Who's here and where is our bags?" Rose said, glaring like she may have to deck someone.

"Oh, shit! The bags!" I said, "Eh, we can get those in a minute. _They are here!"_

"Alice, calm down!" Bella said, moving me over to the bed, "Who's here?"

"The guys from the plane!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "They are right next door! Right there!" I pointed at the wall behind the bed. The eyes on my friends faces bugged out like saucers. Rose was the first to shake her head and bring us back to our senses.

"Come on,"she went to stand up, grabbing our hands, "let's get our bags and unpack. The boat will be leaving port at 1 PM and I plan to be up there to wave bye."

We all went over to the door and moved our bags into the room, immediately unpacking. I went over to the drawers and saw a pile of papers, so I picked them up to begin reading them. "Hey, guys, we are going to be in Cozumel, Mexico on Monday morning!"

"Wow, Mexico," Bella said with a dreamy look in her eyes, "I haven't even been to very many states and now I am off to a different country."

I just rolled my eyes, "OK, dinner is at 5 PM, we are in the first seating. Dress is casual, but no jeans, shorts, or bathing suits," I continued to read, "Tuesday is the Captain's Gala, which is semi-formal and then Saturday night is a formal farewell dinner."

"Does it say if any of the other dinners are themed or anything?" Rose asked, holding up her bathing suits, trying to figure out which one to put on first.

"Well, Monday night's dinner is Spanish themed, my guess because of being in Mexico." Another tap brought my eyes up to meet the door, "Bella, you get the door this time." She nodded and brought in another three bags.

"OK, we are just missing four more bags." Rose said, plopping another one up on the bed.

After about an hour of unpacking and all bags accounted for, we grabbed our keys. Once outside the door, we linked our arms and began walking down the hall. My mind was already running wild with what this week would bring. But that did not last long, for once we managed our way onto the Lido deck, we stopped dead. Millions of people were roaming around, drinks already in hand. A live band was on a stage over the swimming pool, playing some Calypso music. The whole scene was out of this world. None of the many parties that I had planned and decorated in the past even came close to this one. We started to go in the direction of the rails.

"Drink, ladies?" a woman carrying a tray came up holding about fifteen tall glasses full of a fruity looking drink, "These are on the house."

"Yes," we all said at once, grabbing a drink from the tray. I took a sip and melted. It was the most perfect Rum Runner I had ever had, complete with a paper umbrella.

"Rose, Alice," Bella began, raising her glass, "this is it. The end and the beginning to something old and something new. Our last couple of weeks of freedom before we hit the big wide world as working adults," I noticed a tear showing on the lid of one of her eyes, "I love both of you so much and I want to let you know that no matter what happens or where we end up, you two will always be the best friends that I could ever ask for."

"Here, Here," Rose said as we clanked our glasses and took a big drink.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls!" A man's voice boomed out over the speakers, "I am your Cruise Director, Chris Nelson, and let me be the first to say welcome aboard your Funship Freedom!" A big cheer went around the crowd and giant beach balls and confetti fell from the nets above, "Who all is ready to have the time of their lives?"

Another loud cheer came across, with clapping, as the band began to play some island music to get the crowd going some more. A big grin grew across my face, knowing this trip was going to be great. I turned to look at Bella and Rose, both of them obviously feeling the same way. If I could see the future, I would bet that this week would be a turning point for all of us. I would put all my chips on it.

**Jasper's POV:**

"Come on, guys, let's get a move on!" Emmett growled from the doorway of the room. That man could be the most impatient man ever at times, especially when it involved his stomach and food.

"Emmett, if we can get unpacked now, we will be able to spend more time up on the deck. By 

the way, I can feel your impatience from here. Take it down a notch," I said, hanging up some shirts.

"Sorry, Jasper, but I am starving. Edward there did not think about feeding me," he glared over at Edward, who was just shaking his head, "Did you all see these papers?"

"No, Emmett, I didn't, what do they say?"

"They say that we are going to be eating some major food," Emmett went to plop down on the bed, which in turn knocked off one of my bags, "Okay, dinner is at 5 PM and we are in the first sitting. By the way, no jeans, bathing suits or shorts are permitted. Do you think mom packed us some decent clothes?" Edward glanced over at me with a small grin, trying not to laugh, "Anyways, breakfast is at 8 AM in the main dining room, then brunch on the Lido deck from 9 to 11, then lunch begins at 11 and goes 'til 1 PM. The pizza buffet is twenty-four hours a day. Dude, can you imagine how much damage I am going to do? Thank God they have a gym here."

"Emmett," Edward started to laugh, "I thought you would be working your food off in other ways?"

Confusion swept over Emmett's face for a moment, then was replaced by a huge grin, "Bro, you're right!"

"Alright, come on. The ship leaves at 1 PM, let's get up there and see what kind of action there is."

We quickly gathered up our wallets and keys before making our way up to the Lido Deck, which was not that hard to find. You only had to follow all the music and the girls wearing bathing suits. A lady came up behind us asking if we wanted a complimentary drink and explained that the bars would not open up until after we got into more open waters. Who turns down free drink, even if it is girly?

"Boys," Emmett came up behind Edward and I and wrapped his arms around our shoulders, "This is it, the last couple of weeks before we hit the hospital and truly put our degrees to use. I say we make this week the best week of our lives! And take full advantage of all the _views_ that this ship has to offer." I noticed his eyes roaming the deck, looking at all the girls and their bikini-clad butts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! I am your Cruise Director, Chris Nelson, and let me be the first to say welcome aboard your Funship Freedom!" A big roar waved through the crowd, while beach balls and confetti fell from the nets high up. The band that was on the stage above the pool began to play Calypso music and the crowd started to get wild.

"Who all is ready to have the time of their lives?" Chris asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Emmett screamed, while Edward let out a whistle.

"First things first. I know that many of you are wondering when the bar will be open, and don't worry, the time is coming close. As soon as the Captain makes the announcement that we are in open waters! Now, our itinerary this week is Cozumel, Mexico on Monday. We will dock at 6 AM. You will all find a list of things to do in your room tonight. Please make plans and reserve 

in advance any sites that you would like to tour. My favorite place to go check out is_ Carlos & Charlie's._ The shooter girls are to die for! The ship will leave port at midnight, so you will need to be back here on the ship no later than 11:30 PM. If you miss it, sorry! Catch another ride home! On Tuesday, it will be open water sailing. Wednesday, we hit the Grand Cayman Islands. Probably the best scuba-diving and snorkeling in the world. Be sure to check out Sting Ray City and be sure to go to Hell while you are there." A small laughter came through the crowd, "You all think I am kidding? We will see who is laughing at the end of the day. The ship will then dock in Ocho Rios, Jamaica! Now while you are there, please climb Dunn's River Falls. That's right, you get to climb a waterfall! Now, you all have fun! Be sure to know your dinner times and I will see you around!"

"Okay, all. Let's get to looking around, I need a real drink," Edward said, making his way off toward a bar in the middle of the deck.

"Oh, Bella, we are so going have to go shopping!" a pixie voice said, jumping up and down next to a brunette.

"Guys, there they are," I said, grabbing their arms, "the girls from the plane. They are also staying in the room next to us. I saw the smaller one getting her bags from the hall earlier."

"Man, they are hot," Emmett said under his breath, but loud enough for Edward and I to hear. We just nodded in agreement.

"Alice, don't worry. We will get some shopping done. I also want to check out the bar that he mentioned. I heard it is the hot spot of Mexico," the girl that must be Bella said.

"I say we will need to make a trip to _Carlos & Charlie's_ as well," Edward said with a smile. Again, we all just nodded. For some reason, I could not shake the thought that those girls were going to be the death of us.


	4. Dinner

**Dinner**

**Bella's POV:**

"URG!, Alice growled as she threw out yet another outfit onto the bed, "What am I going to wear? Bella, if you would have told me just a day earlier, I could have packed so much better!"

"Alice, what are you talking about? You have more clothes here than we do at the house," I said, walking over to the bed, "You said that the only thing we are not allowed to wear are jeans, shorts, and bathing suits," Alice nodded, "Honey, you do not even _own_ a pair of jeans!"

"I know, but this is important! It is our first dinner! And the brochure says that dinner is a five course meal and that we will be sitting with other guests to fill up the tables. Do you realize how crucial first impressions are?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Alice, you practically inspired the phrase 'first impression'. No matter what you wear, I can guarantee that no one will _ever_ forget you. I am going to get in the shower."

"Here, why don't you wear this?" I said, handing Alice a short summer dress, "It'll look cute with the pink sandals that you bought," Alice shook her head no, "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"I plan to wear that tomorrow when we go shopping."

"Fine," I decided to take a different route, "Rose and I are both going to wear the plain long summer dresses that you bought that are all matching. Remember them?"

Alice's eyes opened wide with excitement, "That's perfect! You wear the light blue, I'll take the pink, and Rose will wear the red," she stood up and went to the closet to grab the dresses. All three of the dresses were strapless and went just to the knee then fanned out, so that when we twirled, you could literally look up and see whatever you would like to see. It was actually a style that I did not approve of on me, but of course, I was not going to tell Alice no, since she paid for my entire wardrobe for this trip.

After two and half hours of getting ready, we finally locked up our room and headed toward the direction of the dining room. It was on the Atlantic Level toward the back of the ship, called the _Posh Restaurant. _We walked off the elevator and was meet by the maître d'.

"Good evening, ladies. May I have your room keys?" we each gave him our key, "You will be sitting at table fifteen. The other guests have already arrived. Please follow me."

I looked at my friends, wondering who these other guests were and if we would like them. The maître d' walked us through the winding restaurant, which was unbelievable. The walls were a deep orange with gold trim, and all the tables were laden with off-white tablecloths, giving the restaurant a very elegant and romantic feel. The ship designers had not left a single detail out.

"Ladies, your table," the maître d' said, pulling out the chairs for us to sit, as the three gentlemen that were already at the table stood up. My eyes looked each of them over, all very good looking and appeared to be around our same age. I recognized them as the guys from earlier. The man sitting across from me had the messy hair thing going on and it took everything in me to not reach over and brush it out of his eyes. Oh, those eyes, I could get lost in them; a deep, bright green. My head snapped up when I heard the maître d' speak once more, "Your waiter is Alberto; he will be with you momentarily. Please take a look at your menus and feel free to ask him any questions that you may have."

"I'm Edward," the man in front of me said as he held his hand out. I took it and he very gently lifted my hand to press it against his warm full lips. I swallowed hard, before speaking.

"I'm, uh, Bella," I stammered out. What in the world? I never have any problems like this, "My girlfriends, Alice and Rose." I turned to look at them and noticed that the other men at our table had kissed their hands as well.

"My friends, Jasper and Emmett," Edward said, "I would like to treat the table to a bottle of White Zinfandel. Will that be okay?" We all nodded our heads. I turned to look down at the menu. There were five courses, each one had two items.

"Girls, the norm?" I asked, they all nodded in agreement.

Edward raised his eyebrow, "And what exactly is the norm?"

"Whenever we go somewhere new, we like to try a little bit of everything and share it. So we will have one of everything on the menu." Rose explained, her eyes not once leaving Emmett's face.

"Ha, I like these girls already," Emmett boomed, flashing a big and bright smile.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Alberto; I will be your waiter for the entire duration of the cruise. Can I start you all off with something to drink?" Alberto said in a very strong Spanish accent.

"Yes, can you please bring a round of waters, as well as a bottle of White Zinfandel?" Edward said.

"Certainly, sir. Do you have any questions about the menu this evening?"

"No, and I think that we are actually ready to order," Edward started, "We will take three of everything on the menu. We would like to enjoy the full culinary experience of your chef."

The waiter nodded, "I will have your drinks and your soup out shortly."

"Um, where is everyone from?" I asked, trying get a conversation going.

"New York," Jasper answered, "We all just graduated from medical school. What about you ladies?"

"New York as well," Alice jumped in, she had that bouncing leg thing going again, "We have also just graduated, Master's degrees at NYU."

"Really? What did you earn your degrees in and plan to do?" Emmett asked.

"I'm a Fashion Designer and will be working for Vogue Headquarters in New York," Alice said with a smile, "I am very excited about this, because fashion is all I know. What about you, Jasper? What do you do?"

"Actually, all three of us are doctors, just different fields. We will be working at New York General," he said, looking at Alice with eyes that sparkled.

"So, Bella, what about you?" Edward asked, lifting up his wine glass to his luscious full lips, to take a sip. What I would give to be the wine passing over his lips.

I shook my head to clear it, "I have a degree in Psychology and will be working at the YMCA as a Teen Addict Counselor. You all said you are in Medicine, what fields?"

"I am a plastic surgeon," Emmett said with a goofy smile across his face. I looked over at Rose who also had an odd expression, "But let me say that you, Rose, do not need any work done. You are the model of perfection."

Rose was taken back by his words. If it had been anyone else or any other place, she may have stood up and decked the guy. But for some reason, her eyes just danced. I knew that expression, and that she would for sure be losing twenty dollars just to sleep with that man. I cleared my throat and went to slide my chair away, standing up. Alice and Rose turned to look at me, understanding our sign that we needed to go to the restroom to talk.

"Gentlemen, excuse us for just a moment. We need to go the restroom," with that my girlfriends and I left the table.

Once the bathroom door was securely shut behind us, all three us went crazy. Screaming like we had just met a celebrity out in the dining room, instead of three very handsome, very capable young men.

"Oh my God," Rosalie started, "What I wouldn't give to spend every moment with Emmett! Did you all see his chest? His shirt could barely stay on!"

"Rose, you are so going to lose this bet. You might as well hand over the twenty bucks right now," I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Nope," she said, while looking for her lipstick, "I think I can manage a few days. Besides, we still need to find out more about them. They could be married for all we know."

I looked over at Alice, who had not said a word since we came into the bathroom. She was quietly leaning against the wall, with an odd expression on her face. "Alice, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to her.

She nodded her head slowly and took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm fine. I think." She said it so quietly, it took a minute for it to register.

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

"He's the man of my dreams," she said with a long, heavy sigh, "And I think he knows it."

"Well, ladies, there is only one way to find out. We need to get back to the table. I would hate for them to think we just up and left them." Rose smacked her lips and then we followed her back to the table.

Once we were all situated again, the waiter came to check on us, "Your soup. Tonight, it is Cream of Broccoli and Creamy Butternut Squash." He laid a bowl in front of each of us, alternating the soup.

"MMMM," I took a whiff of the soup, "it smells lovely." As I went to put my spoon in and take a sip, I saw another spoon dip into my bowl. I looked up to see whose it was and it belonged to Edward. My breath caught in my throat.

"Well, back to getting to know each other," Emmett said in between bites of his roll, "Rose, what do you do?"

A small smile crept onto her lips. I knew that she was very proud of what she does. And since it was very unexpected, especially given her looks, she thoroughly enjoyed seeing people's reactions, "I am a Mechanical Engineer and will be working at the BMW office in New York. Then in August, I am heading to Germany to work at the corporate office for a couple of months."

All three men just looked at her. By their expressions, you would have thought that she said she had invented the car or something.

"Wow," Emmett said, "That's impressive. You do not see very many women in that field, usually because of the difficulty level."

Rose nodded her head in agreement, "I am in fact the first woman to graduate with that degree from NYU. I have a strong passion for cars, how to make them faster and more efficient. My time is too precious to have things go slowly. In more ways than one. Jasper, what do you do?"

"Pediatrician. I have always enjoyed working around children," he said quietly, his eyes still had yet to leave Alice's face.

"And I am a Pediatric Oncologist," Edward said, dipping his spoon back into my bowl to take another bite. "Are you girls married?"

We all just gave a small laugh. "No," Alice said, "We are looking for the right person, we do not even do much dating. You?"

"Nope," Emmett said, "We are single. There was just not enough time with medical school to even think about girls, let alone marriage."

The meal continued on in about the same fashion, but my mind just kept wondering back to Edward's green eyes. I had never been in love. Actually, I hadn't even been on many dates. School and my friends had always come first. Yet, here I sat, with a butterfly feeling in my stomach, wondering if this could be love. In the bathroom, Alice had said that she knew Jasper was the man she had been waiting for. I made a mental note to ask her for more details. My head began to fog up, my mind thinking back to all the guys that I had known. None of them had ever met the standards that my friends and I had set for ourselves as freshmen: _If they are not good enough to bring home to our friends, they are not good enough to take home to mom and dad. _My mind stopped there. Mom and Dad, two people who I had brought myself to not think about on a regular basis, it just hurt to much. Right now, it hurt even more, because for the first time, I had found someone that I would love to bring home. But there was no home now. I felt someone pull on my arm and turned to find Alice looking at me. I knew from the look on her face that she saw past my eyes and knew what I was thinking about.

"Come on, Bella, we're leaving to go watch the comedy show down at the main theater," I just nodded my head and stood up, my two friends holding onto my elbows, "Guys, if you don't mind, we are going to go back to our room and freshen up. We will meet you at the staircase in the lobby."

Once we were safely inside the room, my best friends - my sisters - put me on the bed. I knew that they were concerned for me. I was certain that my eyes had turned dark and were swelling over, the thought of my parents still fresh in my mind. A lone tear slipped out. I felt one of them wipe it away.

"Bella, hon, what's wrong?" Rose asked with nothing but kindness and concern in her voice.

I shook my head and went to stand up, "Nothing. Come on, those beautiful men are waiting on us."

"Well, they can just wait," Alice said with her hands on her hips, "You are more important than some stupid men."

I just smiled a little, but I knew it did not reach my eyes, "I was just thinking about my parents and how much I miss them. Then I started to think about what we said about boys. Now I meet someone and after spending only an hour with Edward, I would have loved to bring him home to meet mom and dad."

My friends reached out and braced me in a big hug. I knew they were thinking and feeling the same thing. We had a common connection when it same to our families, one that held us tightly together and would never be severed. We just held each other for few minutes, no one needed to say anything, we all knew each others' thoughts. I finally pulled away and rubbed my eyes.

"You guys go enjoy the comedy show. I saw on the schedule that he will be down in one of the other lounges later in the week," I went to grab a hoodie out of the closet, "I'm going to go take a walk up on the deck. Clear my head and think."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, "We can come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. I will meet you all at the bar on the Lido deck when the show is over, at about nine, okay?" They just nodded and began to walk out. I turned to get my key, put my hoodie on and proceeded to follow them out. My thoughts were all jumbled, I knew that the fresh air would help a great deal.

**Edward's POV:**

I could hardly hold myself together. There had been so many times at dinner that I wanted to reach out and touch her, run my fingers through her dark hair. We seemed to be getting along great and I could not believe how much we all seemed to have in common. The fact that we are all from New York was great. That means that we could continue a friendship, hopefully. I noticed toward the end of the meal that Bella started to zone out, her eyes became glassy, almost like she was trying to remember a memory.

"I hope that you all enjoyed your meal," Alberto came with the drink bill for me to sign, "Be sure to check out Blue Collar down at the main theater. The show starts at 7 PM."

"Come on, Bella, we're leaving to go watch the comedy show down at the main theater," Alice helped pull Bella out of her thoughts, "Guys, if you don't mind, we are going to go back to our room and freshen up. We will meet you at the staircase in the lobby."

Jasper, Emmett and I nodded. In actuality, it would be nice to be alone with the guys for a few moments. I could tell that they were about to jump out of their skins. Once the girls were out of earshot, we all began to talk at once. I was not really paying much attention to what they were all saying until Jasper spoke up.

"Guys, I am in trouble," he said, which immediately turned our attention to him, "I think I am in love with Alice. I can't explain it, but it's like we have been waiting for each other. Then there is the fact that we all live in the same city. Like this is fate or something."

Emmett and I nodded in agreement. Those were the same feelings and thoughts that had been going through my mind as well. However, I could not shake the feeling that Bella was a much deeper creature, that many secrets and thoughts roamed in her head. Not like she was hiding something, more like she was keeping her guard up, protecting herself.

"Can you believe what Rose has accomplished? Beauty and brains," Emmett smiled, "I knew that this trip was going to be good, but you all never believe me."

Jasper and I just slapped him over the head. Emmett can be such a goof. I still have a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that he chose his career to perfect people. It would seem like he would make more mistakes. Just then we saw the girls walking toward the staircase, minus one. My brown haired angel. The one person that I wanted to know more about, to touch and hold, to protect from whatever was going through her mind.

Jasper and Emmett went up to Alice and Rose and I watched as they attached immediately, offering their arms to the girls. I began to wonder what happened to Bella. I knew she had become distant at the end of dinner and now hoped that she had not gotten sick. I wanted to spend as much time as I could to get to know her.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

The girls looked at each other, privately communicating as to see if they should lie or tell the truth. Alice finally spoke up, "Bella needed some fresh air and decided to take a walk up on the deck. She asked us to meet her at the bar when the show was over."

I nodded my head, "You all enjoy the show, I think some fresh air sounds good to me as well."

"Bro, you love Blue Collar! I cannot believe you are passing up a once in a lifetime chance to see Jeff Foxworthy!" Emmett boomed.

"He is going to be in the lounge later in the week for the adult show," I said and started to walk toward the elevators, "I will meet you all at the bar on the Lido deck."

I walked out the sliding doors and was instantly met by cool breeze of the ocean. I looked up and noticed how bright the stars were. You could not even buy a view like this in the city. I took in a deep breath, breathing in the salty air, as I looked around the pool area, which was actually pretty empty. There were a few couples walking hand in hand here and there; the bar however, exploded with activity and people. I looked around and found Bella, leaning over the rails, looking out over the vast, dark ocean. I proceeded with caution, not wanting to scare her or make her think I was stalking her. But I stopped when I saw her wipe a tear from her face. Why would an angel need to cry, especially in a place like this ship? I stayed back a couple of feet, looking, taking her in. And then I heard her speak.

"Mom, Dad, I'm not sure that you can hear me up there" she started, "I am living your dreams. I know that taking this cruise was what you all wanted to do for so long. You would both love it here, it's so peaceful. I graduated, so now I will be able to help kids just like you all did for me. Oh, I met someone. I had not met anyone since that day. Alice and Rose have also met a couple of guys. Would you believe it took us getting on a boat nearly two thousand miles away from home?" She laughed a tiny laugh, then let out a sigh. I walked closer to her and quietly cleared my throat.

"Bella?" I asked.

A small smile crossed her lips, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long, but I did hear that bit of sadness in your voice. I'm sorry to interrupt, I can leave if you want," I began to stammer, "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm alright," she turned to look back over the water, "can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," I went to stand next to her, looking at the low waves splashing against the side of the boat, "You can ask me anything. I would actually like to get to know you better as well."

"Why Pediatric Oncology?" she asked, turning to look deep into my eyes. A lone tear escaped her eye. I reached over and very gently wiped it away.

I smiled, "it's a long story, actually."

"We have seven days together on the ship," she smiled, "You tell me yours and I will tell you mine."

She looked so sad, I wanted to do nothing but make the pain go away, "Deal. But I have to warn you, my story does not have the best of endings," I said.

"That's okay, neither does mine."

"Come on," I put my hand out and she took it, wrapping her fingers around mine, "let's go for a walk." We walked quietly for a few moments, my mind trying to get the story in order. A story that only my parents and my best friends knew. Yet, for some reason, I felt that I could trust Bella with my life, my secrets, and my own pain. I hoped that she felt she could trust me the same way. I took a big breath and let it out slowly, then stopped for a moment and pulled my shirt up slightly. I knew that Bella saw it when she put her hands to her mouth. She then reached out, very gently putting her warm fingers on my skin and tracing the scar that ran from one side to the other, just under my navel.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, still tracing the scar.

"My twin sister," I answered before lowering my shirt, "Only my parents, Emmett, and Jasper know about this."


	5. Family Secrets

**Family Secrets**

**Edward's POV:**

Bella and I walked in silence for a few moments, finally stopping further down the rail to look out at the water. I took in a big gulp of air and let it out slowly.

"I had a twin sister. Erica was her name. We were the splitting image of each other, even down to the hair that never seems to stay in place," I smiled, remembering the many times my mom would try to get our hair to stay in the right spots, "She was my best friend. I knew all her secrets and she knew mine. She was ten when she first started to get sick. No one could tell us what was wrong. Both she and I underwent the same tests. With us being twins, I guess they figured I would have or would get whatever she had. Finally, a doctor told us what was wrong, that Erica was dying," I heard Bella take in a small gasp.

"She was dying of liver and kidney cancer, very rare among kids. Since she and I were twins and her best bet to live longer was a transplant, I gave her the greatest gift I could. The transplants were only partials, since the kidney and livers are actually able to regenerate after awhile. She seemed to get better for a while, but then she took a turn for the worse," my eyes began to well up, thinking back to that day in the hospital, her last conversation with me.

"She was seventeen. I had just come home from school and my mom said that I should get down to the hospital as soon as I could. I got in my car and drove faster than I had ever driven in my life. I knew she was getting worse, I could just feel it," I smiled slightly, "that twin thing I guess.

"I walked into her room and saw that they had put her on monitors and she an oxygen mask on. She lifted her hand for me to come to her. I walked over, shifted her slightly, and climbed into bed with her. I held her, just like so many nights when we were younger," I looked over at Bella, her eyes already misting up, "She used to be scared of the dark and thunder storms, so she would come into my room on those nights and I would hold her. Her little brother protecting her is what she always said.

"Anyway, I held her that night, just humming our favorite classical tunes. In the morning, she turned to me, pushed the hair out of my eyes, and just looked at me, knowing that my eyes were reflecting right back to her...

"Edward," she said, "Promise me something."

I smiled, "Anything, Erica."

"Don't forget me. Don't let others go through this like I am. Make them better," a tear rolled down her cheek and I gently caught it with my pinky, "If I could, I would be a doctor and I would do everything in my power to find the cure. But I can't do that now. Promise me that you will?"

I kissed her cheek, "I promise. I will never forget you. Every time I look in the mirror, I will see you. Every time I look at my scar, I will remember you. And I promise that I will graduate, I will become a doctor and I will fight this for you."

"I pulled her closer to me, never wanting to let go. She died right there in my arms that morning," I must have had tears coming down my face, because I felt a warm hand hold on to my cheek. I pressed against it, holding onto the comfort that this small hand had, a stranger's hand at that. I swallowed, willing myself to continue.

"I was never the same after Erica passed away. My heart was missing something, never again whole. My parents saw it right away. My eyes had turned vacant, expressionless. I threw myself into my school work, determined to keep the promise that I had made to Erica. There was just one promise that I have yet to see through though," I looked down at Bella, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek.

"What was that?" she asked quietly, barely even a whisper.

"To love," I sighed, "She made me promise to not give up on love. To not let my loss hurt me so much that I would not let others in. That was hard. I closed up in a tight ball, blocking my heart from anyone or anything that could hurt me. Until tonight..."

"What happened tonight?"

I smiled a crooked smile, the same one that always drove Erica crazy, "I met you."

"Thank you," she said.

"For what? If anything I should be thanking you."

"Thank you for sharing your story with me. I know how hard it must have been," she looked down, "Unfortunately, I know exactly what you mean by closing your heart off and your feeling of loss."

"I sort of figured that out," I said, then I lightly kissed the top of her head. I have no idea what possessed me to do that. She looked up at me and smiled slightly before putting her arms around my waist. I pulled her closer to me. To have human contact was something I had not done since that night in the hospital. I just could not bring myself to get close to anyone again. I had no idea what it was about this girl, a girl I did not even know three hours ago. Yet, it somehow felt like I had known her my whole life. The wind blew, making both of us shiver, but with it came a familiar voice. The voice of Erica, like she was watching over me.

"Be happy, Edward, she's perfect for you. Whatever you do, do not give up on love."

"I won't, I promise," I said.

"What?" Bella stepped back and looked at me.

I blushed, not realizing I had spoken outloud, "Sometimes when the wind blows and I am thinking about Erica, I swear that I hear her voice. Just now, I could hear her speaking to me."

"I'm the same way. What did she tell you?"

"She said that she wanted me to be happy and for me to never give up looking for love."

"To me, she sounds very wise," Bella said, turning back to look down at the water, "Tell me more about Erica, if you don't mind."

I smiled. For the first time in ten years, I let myself open up. The memories of Erica flooded my mind and my eyes. I took in a deep breath, "She was beautiful, we looked exactly the same. But my greatest memories of her were after the transplants. I helped prolong her life seven more years and she lived that life to the fullest, without any fear. And I stood by her. Through every choice she made, I was her biggest supporter. When she went through Chemo and Radiation, she lost all of her hair. She was so embarrassed. I remember when she walked into the bathroom one afternoon and caught me shaving my head, down to the scalp, just so she would not look any different than anyone else. That was the first time I think she realized that I would be there for her until the end. After that, when she cried, I cried with her. I think she would have liked you a lot." I brought my hand up to my face and wiped away the tears that were forming.

"Okay, I spilled more to you in the last hour than I have in a lifetime. How about we go get a drink and you tell me about your broken heart?"

"How do you know that my heart is broken?"

"I'm a doctor, I know those things," I brought my hand to her cheek, then slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "But I can tell by the look in your eyes, because they reflect the same pain as mine."

"You are very observant, Dr...?"

"Masen," I said, "Dr. Edward Masen."

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Dr. Masen."

"It is very nice to meet you as well,..."

"Isabella Swan," she said with a smile, "but call me Bella."

"Very well then, Bella. May I buy you a drink?" She nodded her head and we made our way over to the bar. "What would you like?"

She thought for a moment, "Today's drink special is fine."

A couple minutes later, we began to walk again, drinks in hand, silently enjoying each other's company and looking up at the stars.

"It was my Junior year of college," Bella said so quietly, I almost missed it.

"What?" I asked.

"The year that my life fell apart," she said with a far off distance in her voice.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward had just shared the most precious part of his life with me. Me, a stranger. Yet, for some reason, we both seemed to feel like we had known each other our whole lives. Almost like we were meant for each other. Like God made him just for me. In the three hours that we had known each other and had been talking, I could tell that walls were being broken down. Both of our hearts, having been broken, were slowly getting stitched back together. I did not know how, but I knew that I could trust him, that I could let him in and he would protect me. We both shared a loss of a loved one. We were both scared to love and to trust. I looked down at my drink, swirling the straw, enjoying the peace that I now had. A peace that I had not felt in so many years. The wind blew and I thought I could her my mom's voice in it, telling me that it was okay; it was okay for me to be happy and to love. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to think back to that day.

"It was my Junior year of college," I said so quietly, I prayed he would not have heard me. As much as I had enjoyed his story and how I had helped him, my hurt was still fresh, the wounds only two years old.

"What?" Edward asked.

"The year that my life fell apart," I started, walking away from him to go sit down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. I could hear footsteps and then saw him kneeling down in front of me. I felt a hand under my chin and my face being lifted up. Our eyes locked and I could see there was pain in his eyes. I knew it was from the story he had just shared, but it was like he was sharing my pain as well.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"It was the beginning of the fall term. My parents had just brought me back to the dorm and we spent the day unpacking. Until Rose and Alice finally came home. I had not seen them all summer and was so excited. I knew that Alice had had a rough summer," I stopped, knowing that her story was not mine to share, "But her story is for another time."

I took a moment to collect myself before continuing, "We all went out to dinner that night and said our final good-byes. My parents promised that they would call as soon as they got home. I knew that their flight was scheduled to land in Seattle around ten at night. I stayed up until two in the morning, still no call. I tried calling home several times, but only got the voice mail. I eventually fell asleep, I had a 7 AM class that morning.

"I tried calling them again before class, still nothing. I told Alice and Rose to call me on my cell if they heard anything from my parents, and headed out the door. I went through my day as normal as I could, calling my parents during every break I had. After my final class, I went back to the dorm. The door was unlocked, which I found odd. I went in and Alice and Rose immediately threw their arms around me, their faces all red and puffy. I looked behind them and saw the Chaplin for the school along with the Dean of Students sitting in our common area.

"I did not even need them to tell me what had happened, it was written all over their faces. Especially those of my friends. I sank to the ground," I felt my face getting wet, the tears streaming down my face at full force now. "I'm sorry. I've never told anyone this, the only people that know are my best friends."

"Don't apologize," Edward said with so much love and kindness in his voice, "If you want to stop, you can. You do not have to tell me anything else."

I shook my head. "No, it has been two years and I still have yet to let go. This is good for me," I took a big breath and forced myself to continue, "I just fell apart, but my friends were there to support me. I somehow managed to get over to the couch, to hear the details.

"Bella, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," the Chaplin said, I just nodded my head, "Your parents were in a car accident last night. It appears that your father suffered a heart attack while driving. In the process, the car hit oncoming traffic and both of your parents died on impact."

"No, they can't be," I said, "They will call me in just a few minutes to let me know that they made it home." Alice and Rose were standing directly behind me, I could feel their tears falling down onto my back.

"I'm sorry, honey, but they won't," the Dean said, "I have already talked to your professors and the school has made arrangements for you to go and take care of the details. Rose and Alice have to go with you, and that has been granted. Your flight will leave in two hours. The school is giving you two weeks off, with no repercussions for any of you."

"After that everything was just a blur. I don't even remember much of the funeral. The attorney came and met with me. Everything was left to me. I packed up as much as I could of the house, the memories, and sold everything else off. The two weeks went by so fast. It was not until I came back to school that I started to shuffle through all their papers. Then I came across something that totally surprised me. Something that my best friends do not even know." I stopped to take a drink and stood up, walking back over to the rails.

"My parents had already begun to get my graduation present together. It was a cruise for my parents, myself, and my friends. It was scheduled for the following summer. I knew then that this trip was going to happen. I called the cruise line and rescheduled. Taking the difference of my parents tickets to book a week at Disney World. A place that my parents and I have always wanted to go. But now, I don't have a family anymore. Just my best friends." I bit my lip, knowing that this next part would be hard.

"I had my parents cremated. They have been everywhere with me, just waiting for this cruise. Waiting for the perfect time I could put them to rest," I wiped my face, looking out at the water and then up at the sky, "I know that they would have loved it here. It just feels right, you know?"

"Why have you not told the girls?"

"Because they have their own stories. We are tied together by one common thread. I'm afraid that it will hurt them more," I sighed, knowing that he would eventually find out, "None of us have any living parents. You know the saying, 'everything happens in threes'?" Edward nodded.

"Well, I was the third. Since freshman year, we have each suffered a loss. First Rose, then Alice, then myself. I'm afraid that if I ask them to help spread my parents' ashes, it would just bring up too many memories."

"I'm not sure that you will be able to keep this from them. They love you and would want to help you and support you."

I just looked down, "Edward, can I ask you a question?" Again he just nodded, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He got quiet. I knew this was something I should have asked Alice and not Edward. I felt like kicking myself right then.

"Bella, there you are," I turned to look at my friends walking toward me. I knew they saw it in my eyes and on my face. They knew what I had been talking about. They continued to walk toward me and then wrapped their arms around me; holding me together; holding us together, like we had done so many times before. I looked up and saw the boys all standing there watching us. But I didn't care. I was exactly where I wanted to be. I was not about to let my memories spoil the fun.


	6. Questions in the Bottle

**Questions in the Bottle**

**Rose's POV:**

I knew I would need to do something extra special for Bella to thank her. This trip was the best that I had ever taken and it has not even been twenty-four hours into it. So far, we had been on the boat for a little under an entire day and let me just say, the views here are not too shabby. Taking a side glance at Emmett, my cheeks began to flush; something that I usually didn't do at all. I had been so closed up the past few months, with school and work, that a relationship had been the last thing on my mind. Yet, staring at Emmett, his nicely tanned and very well defined arms; oh my, I am just jumping the gun. Many times in the past, it had just been about the sex. But now, I'm looking for more. I've never really been close to anyone other than my two best friends, but I think it might be time to let someone else in. Bella and Alice can only mend a broken heart to a certain extent. There are some pieces that only a man can put back together. I took another look over at Emmett in the dark theater, his eyes dancing and a smile on his face that had yet to leave since Blue Collar started their act. He turned to look at me; I quickly lowered my head, not wanting him to see the sadness that I was certain he would be able to see in my eyes. He very gently reached over with his big bear-like hands and picked up my hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a tender kiss on it. I melted. For the first time, a man was acting like a gentleman with me and not just treating me like a piece of meat. The lights turned on, the curtain dropped back down, and everyone began to quickly get out of their seats. Emmett and Jasper immediately took hold of Alice's and my hand; holding on tightly, almost as if they were afraid to lose us in the crowd. Once we cleared the theater, the laughter from the boys erupted as they begin to retell their favorite jokes.

"Jasper, you know that joke about the tampons was the best one of the night," Emmett said to his friend, still laughing. I took note that if he laughed any harder, the buttons on his shirt were bound to pop off.

"That was good, but the thing about the wife and kids was awesome. Then the Redneck jokes," Jasper said, "We will have to be sure to tell Edward everything. He will be upset that he missed it."

"Speaking of Edward," Alice said, her voice high and I noticed a little bounce in her step, "Let's go find Bella and Edward. We were supposed to meet them at the bar at nine and it is already nine-thirty. I don't want them to worry."

We quickly made our way up to the Lido deck, went to the bar and noticed that they were not there. We walked around a little, taking in the sight of the stars. I let out a quiet sigh. The sky was perfect and the stars looked like they have been arranged in detail, just for my eyes.

"Bella, there you are," Alice said, which brought my attention back down to earth. Alice and I just stopped and looked at Bella, her face was stained with tears. I could literally feel her heart being torn, yet it somehow felt like it was healing at the same time. I immediately let go of Emmett's hand and quickly walked over to my friend. Alice and I embraced her. I knew exactly what was wrong; she had the same look that has been on each of our faces every time we thought about our family members and the losses we have suffered.

"Is she okay?" I heard Jasper ask Edward quietly, looking closely at Edward's face, "You told her about your sister, I can tell."

"Yes, for some reason, it just felt right," Edward replied. I could tell by the way the guys were talking that Edward had told Bella a deep secret that hurt. I realized then that Bella must have told him about her parents as well. The pain was evident on both of their faces.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, rubbing circles on her back.

"Yes, I'm fine. Actually, I think I am better than fine," she turned to look at Edward, a small smile leaving her lips.

"Good. Come on, I know exactly what you need," the three of us linked our arms together and began to walk toward the bar.

"How about we play a little game?" They all looked at me like I was nuts, so I continued, "Questions in the Bottle."

"How do you play?" Emmett asked.

"What can I get you all to drink?" the bartender came up and asked.

A smile crept up onto my face, "A bottle of Jose Cuervo, six shot glasses, salt and a bowl of limes, please."

"Rose, no, I don't want any," Bella began to protest.

"It's for the game, Bella, and besides," I leaned over to take her hand, "I know that right now, the only man that can help take away all of your problems belongs in a bottle."

The guys all laughed. "Okay, this game might be interesting," Emmett said, looking over at me, "What are the rules?"

"Easy. You ask a question to a person of your choice. You name the person, ask your question, the person will take a shot, and then answer you. The person that took the shot, then chooses a person and asks a question. You can only ask a question of a person who has a full shot glass. At the end of the round, we fill up and do it again. Let's start with you, Alice, since it looks like you are dying to ask a question."

"Here you go," the bartender placed the bottle and the glasses in front of us. We each took one and filled up our shots for the first round.

"Now, if you refuse to answer the question, you have to take a double shot," I said, looking at all of them. They nodded in agreement. "So basically we are playing a game of twenty questions, adult style. Okay, Alice, go ahead."

"It can be any question?" she asked. I nodded. Alice took a deep breath, "OK, Jasper, are you married?"

Jasper raised his hand, poured some salt on his wrist, then licked it off, took his shot, "No," then sucked on the lime. He looked at each of us, "Bella, how old are you?"

Bella did the same routine as Jasper, "24. My birthday will be in September." The lime immediately went into her mouth, making her pucker up, "Emmett, how much can you bench press?"

A small smile crossed my lips as Emmett licked his hand, threw on some salt, licked it off and then did his shot. Oh, to be his hand for that second, "220 on a good day. Rose, do you have a boyfriend?"

I did the same ritual as everyone else, "Nope, still looking for the right man. Edward, boxers or briefs?"

After taking his shot, he replied, "Boxers. Alice, what is your favorite TV show?"

Alice did her shot, "What Not to Wear?"

"Okay, all. Fill up your shots, time for another round," I said, passing around the bottle, "Emmett, you start us off this time."

He nodded, a small smile creeping across his lips, looking directly at me, "What color are your panties, Rose?"

I did my shot, "I'm wearing red lace. Jasper, favorite hobby?"

"Anything that has to do with the Civil War. Alice, what is the one thing that you have been waiting for your whole life?"

I already knew the answer to her question. Biting my lip, I turned to look at her, wondering if she would say it or take the double shot. "You," she said quietly, taking her one shot. I knew that we all heard her answer. Both Jasper and Alice just looked at each other, like his answer would have been the same, "Edward, name your first love?"

Edward swallowed hard, taking his shot, and then answered, "I had never been in love until tonight." I could not help but look into his eyes, and I knew that he was telling the truth, "Bella, the first person you kissed?"

Bella turned a deep shade of red and, hiding behind her hair, took her shot, then lifted her head and said, "I've never been kissed." I handed her the bottle to start round three, "Edward, favorite color?"

He did his shot, "Blue. Alice, favorite motto or saying?"

_Oh no,_ I thought. Alice was always the first to get drunk. She took her shot, putting her glass back down on the table with a little bit of force afterwards, then loudly answered, "Hakuna Matata!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked loudly, "That's not a real word!"

"Oh, yes it is!" Alice somehow managed to get out of her chair and walked over to Emmett. In a sing song, yet slurred, voice, "It means no worries! It's our problem-free philosophy!"

And so it went on. Three bottles later and with all of us tipsy, we had learned more about the guys that had come into our lives and turned our little world upside down. With each shot, the questions began to get bolder. With each shot, the answers started to come out more jumbled. It was amazing what this one man in the bottle could do. He could take our words and mix them up, but somehow the truth would always come out.

**Emmett's POV:**

WOW. Who would have ever thought that these girls, who looked like they weighed no more than 110 pounds each, would be able to keep up with us guys? I have to admit, I am impressed. At first, the idea of playing twenty questions seemed so high-school. But when I heard Rose ask for the bottle of tequila and shot glasses, I knew that we would be playing one hell of a game.

"Uh oh," Alice said, pouting, as she poured the last of the Jose into her shot glass. I could already tell she was drunk out of her mind. "I think I am going to cry. This is the last round."

"Alrighty, then," Rose said, "let's make this the best round of questions yet! No holding back! Jasper, your turn."

"Alice, if you could do anything in the world what would it be?" Alice got up and somehow managed to walk over to Jasper, put her arm around his shoulder, jammed the lime into his mouth, threw her shot into her mouth, pulled his face down to hers and sucked the lime out of Jasper's mouth. I think that was the boldest thing that any of us had done the entire night. We all began to laugh as she went back to her seat and just laid her head down on the bar with a plop. I knew she would be a goner in a matter of minutes.

"Alice, you need to ask a question," Bella said into her ear.

She lifted her head slowly and looked at us, with confusion on her face, almost like she had no clue as what was going on, "Bella, are you ever going to lose your virginity?"

All of us turned to look at Bella. Her face was so red, and her eyes looked like they could have thrown daggers at Alice for asking such a question. I noticed Edward look down to the ground. I knew that if that question was asked to him, he would have been embarrassed to hell and back.

"Alice, what kind of question is that? You aleady know the answer," Bella hissed back to her friend.

"Fine, I will rephrase the question. Bella, you are 24 years old and still a virgin," then she turned to look at Edward, "Would you lose your virginity to him?" She pointed toward the direction of Edward.

I had never in my life seen those colors of red on both of their faces. Bella and Edward just looked at each other, privately communicating, then both took up their shot glasses and threw them back. What shocked me most was the answer that came from the both of them at the same time, "Yes." Then the glasses were slammed down and Bella slid out from her chair.

"Okay, I think it is game over for all of you," the bartender came over to close out our tab and pick up the empty bottles and glasses.

"Come on, guys. Let's help the girls to their room," I said, going over to Rose and helping her off of the stool.

All three of the girls walked a little bit ahead of us, holding onto each others hands. Out of nowhere, they began to sing, loud I might add, "Bye Bye, Miss American Pie! Drove the Chevy to the Levy, but the Levy was dry!" They came up to us and grabbed our hands, "Good ol' boys, drinking whiskey and rye, saying this is the day that I die!"

"Okay, all, that was very good," Edward said as he took Bella's hand to help steady her, "Come on, let's get you to your room."

"Oh My God!" Alice exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks, "We have got to go shopping!"

"Um, Alice," Jasper said, "It is one in the morning. You can go shopping while we are in Mexico."

Her eyes were suddenly as big as saucers, as were Bella and Rose's. They looked at each other and then started to jump up and down, squealing like pigs. I had to put my hands up to my ears. "EEEEE! We are shopping internationally!"

We somehow managed to make it back to our rooms, but not before Rose said she had to kiss the pink bunny, wherever the hell that was. Edward had to pick Bella up and carry her the rest of the way because she said that the flying pigs were coming for her. But poor Jasper, Alice wanted to go horseback riding and refused to take another step until we got her a horse. Jasper pulled Alice up onto his back and started to gallop.

We placed the girls down at their door, Edward took Bella's key out of her handbag and opened the door. By now the girls were pretty much passed out cold. I laid Rose down on a bed, took off her shoes and very gently kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

I turned to look around and noticed that the guys had done the same thing. Very quietly we let ourselves out and then went next door to our room. Once inside, we all just collapsed onto the bed, our eyes fighting the fatigue and the booze.

"Those girls are a hoot," Jasper said out of nowhere. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him and Edward, "And I just found the woman of my dreams."

I picked up a pillow and threw it at him, "Dude, you just met her not even eight hours ago! How do you know?"

Jasper took the pillow and threw it back at me, sticking his tongue out, "I just know, okay!"

"You did not just stick your tongue out at me, did you?" I turned to Edward who had a goofy smile on his face, "And what are you thinking, mister? And what was the deal with you and Bella with that last shot?"

"Before you all came and found us, she asked me if I believed in love at first sight. I never got to answer. Then that final question from Alice about losing her virginity to me, I could just tell that she did not want to answer. So instead of her doing the double, I took her other shot," he sighed and rolled over on the bed.

"So would you?" I asked, a smile creeping up on my face, "Will Dr. Masen, the oldest virgin alive, be losing his virginity to a cruise ship fling?"

"No," he said simply, "I will not have sex with a cruise ship fling, but I would not mind having sex with Bella. I am going to marry her."

"You're what?" I slapped my hand against my head, "You are just going to marry the first girl with a pussy so you can get you some ass? You're crazy!"

"No, no," Jasper said, "I have the best of the best of bets, for all us, who wants to take it?"

I bit my lip, wondering what it could possibly be, "Okay, but are the other bets still on?" Jasper shook his head, "Fine. Then what are the new bets, before we agree to them?"

"I bet that one of us, if not all of us, will propose to these girls in the next five days."

"Wait a minute. You want us to fall in love with them, get them to fall in love with us, and ask them to marry us, all in five days?"

"More like twelve," Edward said.

"What?" I asked, trying to figure out when we got on the boat that is taking another week.

"Bella told me tonight that they are heading to Disney World for a week after the cruise," he looked at Jasper and I, we must have had the 'I don't get it' look on our faces, "God, you idiots. We are going to be in Disney World, too."

Smiles crept onto our faces, realizing that we had close to two weeks; two weeks to spend with the girls, two weeks to fall in love, two weeks to get married.

"Deal!" We all said in unison.

"God, who would have ever thought that when your parents bought us this trip, that they would be sending us off to get married?" Jasper said.

I just nodded in agreement, already dreaming of Rose and how I wanted to get to know more about her, all that I could; her likes and dislikes, what she was looking for in a husband. I wondered if a playboy like me could even fall in love, let alone get married. The last thing I remember was just saying one word, "Yes." Deep down, as crazy as it sounds, I think I already do love her.


	7. Livin La Vida Loca

**Livin' La Vida Loca**

**Bella's POV:**

I could feel the heat from the sun trying to break its way through the curtains. I opened my eyes and rolled over, stiff from sleeping in the same spot all night, then put my hands to my head, which was pounding to a beat all its own. I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings, and saw both of my friends still asleep, barely hanging on to the bed. I stood up, running my fingers through my hair, and stepped over to the window to draw back the curtain and let in the sun. I could see that we had been anchored and a small ferry was charting people from the boat to the dock.

"God, shut the light off," Rose mumbled, groaning and throwing the pillow over her head.

I looked at the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was already 8 AM. I moved around quietly, taking in the fact that we all still had on the same dresses from the night before. Then I froze. Last night. My mind raced to catch up, remembering all that had happened. Seeing that we all still had our clothes on was a comfort. Good to know the guys had not taken advantage of us. A smile crossed my lips as I thought back to last night and remembered meeting a guy, someone that seemed too perfect. I wanted to get to know him more, spend the next five days with him.

"Alice, Rose, get up now," I said.

"Bella, it's too early," Alice groaned.

"Come on! It's eight in the morning and guess what is right outside our window?"

Alice sat up, suddenly remembering that we were on the ship, and a small smile crossed her face, "Mexico! God, my head hurts like hell." Then she just plopped back down on her pillow.

I just nodded, "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. There is a lot to see in fifteen hours," I went over to Rose and pulled off her blankets, "and lots of shopping to get done."

I knew that as soon as I said the word shopping, they would both shoot up like bullets leaving a gun. I just laughed as I made my way into the bathroom. I knew that the other girls would need more time than I did, so I made it quick, "all yours."

I went to the counter and put on a small pot of coffee. When it was done, I moved over to the balcony and opened the doors and walked out. I sat down on one of the chairs and put my feet up to the rail, took a sip of my coffee, and inhaled the salty air.

"Mom and Dad, you would have loved it here," I said quietly, looking up at the big, fluffy clouds. I felt a tear leave my eyes and quickly wiped it away.

"Bella, what's wrong?" asked the pixie voice that I would recognize anywhere. I just shook my head. I felt Alice's arms around my shoulders, her head came down to my ear, "Bella, Rose and I know you. We can tell when something is wrong. Talk to us."

I looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway, looking at me, "I was just thinking about last night, my parents, and him" I moved my head toward the direction of the boys' room. The girls knew exactly who I was talking about. I let out a big sigh before continuing, "I'm scared."

Rose walked over to me and knelt down in front of me, placing her hands on my knees, "What are you scared of?"

I knew that once I started this talk, there would be no going back, the tears were so close to causing a flood, "I've never been in love and I feel like I am falling hard and fast with a man that I have known for less than twelve hours. I'm scared to let someone else in my heart. I'm scared that when I do, that means Mom and Dad will no longer be there. I'm scared to be happy, to love. I'm just scared."

Both of my friends put their arms around me, just holding me, the way they had so many times in the past. Rose took my face in her hands and held my gaze, "You listen to me, Isabella Swan. Your parents, just like Alice's and mine, they all want the same thing for us. Do you know what that is?" I shook my head. "They want us to be happy. They want us to follow the three L's: Laugh, Live, and Love! Your heart is big, Bella, and there is plenty of room in there for your parents and for whomever you decide to trust to care of it."

"But how can I know if I should trust him?" I let out another sigh, "Look at me, I'm Plain Jane. I have no money, I don't have the looks. He appears to know who he is and what he wants. He's like Manhattan and I'm the Bronx."

"If it is meant to be, you will become Manhattan as well. It's happened before."

"Who Rose? Who has come from the wrong side of town and had all her dreams come true?"

"That's easy," Alice said, "Vivian Ward." All three of us just started laughing. Vivian Ward was the main character of our favorite movie, Pretty Woman; in which a girl from the wrong side of the tracks manages to sweep a rich and powerful man off his feet, "Bella, what was the name of the man in the movie?"

I sat and thought for a second, then a small smile crept across my face, "Edward."

"Now you tell me, if that movie is not just screaming your name," Alice said, "I see big things happening to you and him. Just like I see big things happening to all of us. I think that we are about to be swept off our feet," she held her hands out for Rose and me to take, "Now, you all know better than to bet against me. So, let's make our parents proud and find ourselves some happiness and love."

"And do a little shopping in the process, right?" I asked my friend.

"I thought you would never ask! Let's go girls."

We grabbed our bags, making sure that our room key, passports and wallets were inside, then made our way out to the hallway and locked the door behind us. Just as we were starting to walk away, the door next to ours opened and three beautiful men walked out. We caught each others' eyes, but did not move. Truth be told, I wasn't sure if they even remembered very much about last night. But I still hoped that none of us had said anything too embarrassing.

"So, where are you lovely ladies headed off to this morning?" Emmett asked, walking over to Rose and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"We are actually going to grab some breakfast and then get on the ferry to take us to Cozumel," Rose answered with a smile. I could tell that she was very relaxed with Emmett, and I was proud of her. I knew that the Hales would have been proud of her, too. How far she had come in the last four years was amazing.

"Mind if we join you?" Jasper asked, taking Alice's hand in his. I felt someone grab my hand as well and looked up into the perfect green eyes of Edward. The name brought on a smile, as I thought of the conversation the three of us had just had a few moments earlier.

"Sure," I said, "we would love to have you join us for breakfast."

"Well, the main dining room closed at nine, so we will have to head up to the Lido deck and have brunch," Edward said, pushing the buttons on the elevator.

"Hey, girls, look what is playing tonight," Alice pointed to a poster that was inside the elevator that had the announcements for the day. All three of us started laughing. The odds of it were amazing and seemed like signs were being put out to point us in the right direction.

The guys just looked at us and then at the poster. "I don't get, what's playing?" Emmett asked.

"The movie, Pretty Woman," I said, "It's our favorite and it's just funny because we were talking about the movie a few minutes ago while getting ready."

"We can go watch it tonight, if you'd like?" Edward asked me.

"Why, Dr. Masen, are you asking me out on a date?"

"All six of us can go and it won't be too much of a date," he said and I noticed that the others were all nodding their heads in agreement.

"Ok, then we all have a date tonight to watch the movie," I said, butterflies moving in my stomach. Wow, a date with a doctor. A good looking one to boot. Yep, Mom and Dad would have been very proud and happy for me. I just wondered if he felt the same towards me and if he believed in love at first sight. I didn't care if he did or not, I just knew that it was time for me to step out of my box and let someone else in. I had already started to do that last night, by telling him my story. Only time would tell.

**Edward's POV:**

What a great surprise in the morning, to wake up and realize that last night might not have been a dream. The headache alone was enough proof to know I had not dreaming. Then to walk out of our room and be greeted by three of the most beautiful and perfect women that my friends and I had ever seen. A smile crossed my lips and I felt like it might be permanent. We made our way up to the Lido deck to get some breakfast before getting on the ferry that would take us to land. After we had found a table and had plates full of food, we began to take in our surroundings. Just by looking out the window, you could tell that it was going to be a great day.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" I asked, looking around the table.

"I know that shopping is for sure on our list, plus we wanted to go check out the bar that the Cruise Director mentioned yesterday," Bella said, looking at her friends, "By the way, what all else is there to do here?"

I was glad that I had remembered the shore excursions list and pulled it out of my pocket, "Actually, the guys and I thought about doing the Jeep Adventure. It is about seven hours long, and we can opt to have a guided tour or go out on our own," I continued to read on, "This might be interesting and is only about 4 hours: swimming with dolphins."

Bella's head snapped up and looked at me, "I have always wanted to swim with dolphins."

Alice and Rose nodded in agreement. I looked at my friends and they agreed as well, though I was sure it was mostly due to seeing the girls in bathing suits rather than seeing the dolphins. "Ok, we will go swimming with dolphins. We will need to make a reservation and it looks like it will cost about a hundred and fifty a person."

Bella cast her eyes down. "That's too much money," she said quietly.

"No, it's fine," Alice and Rose both said at the same time.

"Okay. Here, Jasper, go make the reservation and see if you can do it a little later, so the girls can go shopping first," I said, giving him the schedule, "They should only ask for the room numbers and how many people."

A few minutes later, Jasper came back and took his seat, "All set. We are reserved for the 7 PM Sunset Excursion." I could not help but think how perfect and smooth that planning was.

"Well, then let's get going. Looks like we can shop all afternoon, come back and have dinner, then go off swimming with the dolphins," I said.

We quickly finished eating our breakfast and then headed down to the main lobby. I could not believe how perfect this seems to have become. The bet of trying to romance the girls, falling in love with them and then in turn having them fall in love with us, almost seemed too easy. Especially if we could stay a step ahead. Keep them on their toes. I would need to talk to the guys about the other islands and work out a game plan. I want to keep the romance going, but also want to spend some time alone with Bella, to be able to learn more about her. I knew what her favorite movie was and that I had seen it, but couldn't remember much about it. Movie night would happen tonight, if nothing else, just so I could spend time with her in the dark theater.

"Ohhh, it is hot out here," Alice said as we stepped off the ferry and made our way down the dock.

"Would you all like your picture taken?" A man in a white Carnival uniform came up to us.

"Sure," I said and all six of us gathered together in front of the palm trees, with the macaws screaming behind us.

"On the count of three say: Livin' La Vida Loca," the camera man said, we just nodded in agreement, "One, two, three."

"Livin' la vida loca!" we all said loudly, with huge smiles on our face.

"Nice. Your pictures will be up for viewing tomorrow morning at the gift shop. The ones from yesterday are up now."

"We will have to go down later and find the ones from yesterday, I just have to see what stupid hand gesture you did, Emmett," Jasper said, taking back Alice's hand.

"Come on, all, there is a lot to see and it is already ten," Alice began to pull us along, but did not make it far before she stopped at the first store. I could tell it was going to be a long day.

"She is just getting started," Bella whispered in my ear, before letting go of my hand and following her friends into the store.

Emmett, Jasper and I just stood outside, knowing that shopping was not one of our favorite things in the world, "So, Jazz, good thinking on the night time dolphin swim. Talk about laying on the romance."

"Actually, Edward, that was the only slot left. But it is perfect, isn't it?"

"You bet it is. Just imagine going swimming with the girls, during the sunset. It just screams love," Emmett boomed, turning around to look inside the windows, checking in on the girls.

"Hey guys, ready for the next store?" Rose came and took her place next Emmett.

"Holy shit," Emmett cried out, "How the hell can you go into a store for ten minutes and carry out a bag each?"

I took my first look at the girls and did see that they each had a full bag in their hands. I reached down to take Bella's.

"Oh, this is nothing. That was just one store. There are at least a thousand more to go," Alice said in a voice that sound like bells. She was already pulling Jasper down to the next store. 

We had only walked about twenty feet before they disappeared inside again. I just rolled my eyes and looked at my friends. We all had the same look on our faces. This was going to be a very long afternoon.


	8. Walk Down Memory Lane

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Alice's POV:**

Three hours of shopping in Cozumel was a dream come true. So many stores to go into, so many things that I wanted to get. I knew that I needed to pace myself, though. With two other islands to go to and a week at Disney, my credit card was going to take a real beating. Oh, well, this was a once in a lifetime chance, an opportunity that I could never pass up. I looked over at my best friends going through the racks of t-shirts, trying to find the perfect one to take back as a souvenir. I knew that they were getting tired, along with the guys, who I might add, had been outstanding. The three men had been waiting patiently outside every store. Then the expressions that they gave us each time we came out with another bag full of stuff. Stuff that I may never wear or use, but it was more the idea of just shopping and spending time with my friends.

My friends. Every time I look at them, I still could not believe that I had been blessed with such friends, my very own sisters. Two people that knew all of my secrets, hurts, desires, and needs. Bella and Rose were who I would want to be with me forever. I could actually see us getting married and moving all of our families together in the same house, or at least onto the same block. I just can't imagine what my life would be like if I lost one of them. I knew that we would all eventually be leaving each other, after all we are twenty-four years old. It was time to start thinking about the future.

Hmm, the future. What a scary, yet beautiful, thing. I looked over at Jasper. From the first time I saw him in the hallway outside our door, I knew that he was the one I had been waiting for. I can't explain it. We looked at each other for not even five seconds, but my heart jumped up into my throat. He was perfect for me. With me being so short, I needed someone taller, stronger, smart, funny. Someone who would be able to protect me. While holding my hand, I could not help but to feel the electricity that ran through us. Every once in a while, he would just turn and look down at me and smile. A smile that melted my heart, that opened up my heart. My mind went back to this morning while the girls and I were getting dressed. Poor Bella, I thought. She has been through so much. We all had. But her pain was so much fresher than Rose's and mine. My parents would want me to be happy. I knew that. But like Bella, I was afraid to let someone else in.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head out of my thoughts, "Yes?"

"We are deciding on where to eat. Do you want to go to Hard Rock or Carlos and Charlie's?" Bella asked, looking at me.

"Um, how about both? I would love to get a shirt from both of them, but since there are Hard Rocks everywhere, let's eat at Carlos and Charlie's," I said, they must have all agreed because we all headed across the street into the very loud restaurant.

Once inside and after we had found a seat, I could not help but look around. The inside was out of this world. There were pictures everywhere; more than likely, all tourists that have come here to get a picture of the shooter girls. I placed my hands onto the table, rubbing slightly on the indentations of all the names that had been carved.

"Hola, amigos," a woman who was not wearing much clothing, just a pair of booty shorts and a bikini top, came up to our table, "My name is Margaretta, and welcome to Carlos and Charlie's. May I get you all something to drink?"

"A pitcher of Margaritas," Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Okay. Here are your menus and I will be back in just a minute," she turned to walk away.

"Wow, this place is um...interesting," I said, looking around at all the girls that were walking around in much the same attire as our waitress.

"Are you kidding? This is better than any Hooters," Emmett said with a goofy grin, "Ouch! Why did you kick me, Edward?" Edward just gave him a look, one that must have explained everything, "Oh, right." Emmett place his arm around Rose, "But none of them are more beautiful than you."

Rose shook his arm off of her, "God, Emmett, don't be an ass."

"Anyway, what should we get to eat?" Jasper asked, reaching under the table and giving my hand a squeeze.

"I'm not that hungry, so I'm fine with just splitting some appetizers," Bella said, looking down at the menu, "The nachos sound good to me." Everyone in turn nodded in agreement.

"Here you go," the waitress came back and placed a huge pitcher in front of us, along with frosted glasses lined with salt, "You ready to order?"

"Can we get two orders of nachos with everything?" Edward asked.

"Alright. I will have it out to you soon," then she turned on her heel and left.

Jasper picked up the pitcher and began to fill my glass along with his, then passed it along the table. I picked up my glass and took a small sip. After last night, I was still a little unsure about having a lot of tequila so soon.

"I think I am going to go look around," I said, picking up my glass and walking over to the wall that had the most pictures. Most were in color but there were a few black and whites. All the frames matched in a dark oak.

I went to one and just looked at it, feeling that the people smiling back at me were somehow familiar. It was a picture of a couple that had just gotten married, or at least it appeared that way. The female was short, with very dark hair and a set of eyes that were a cross between brown and a hint of green. The man, I could not shake the feeling that I had seen him before. I looked down at the newspaper clipping that was stuck in the corner of the frame.

_Carlos and Charlie's Proudly Announces Mr. and Mrs. Greg Brandon_

My hand reached out to touch the picture, the memory of my parents flashing through me. That's why the picture was so familiar, it was the same one that sat on the mantel of our fireplace all those years ago. I dropped my glass to the floor, hearing the shatter and feeling the cold liquid hit my leg. I could sense someone standing behind me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to keep looking at this picture, a picture of my parents, that I would never be able to get back or take with me. I felt two hands on my shoulders, two hands that were very different from each other, but they were the small hands that I knew very well.

"Alice?" Bella asked, I could hear the concern in her voice.

I couldn't answer her. As I took the picture off the wall and just held it my chest, I took a big breath that shook my entire body. But when I let it out, the tears in my eyes just fell. I could feel someone trying to take the picture away from my grasp, but I hung onto it even tighter, never wanting to let it go.

"Alice," Rose's voice rang out, as she laced her fingers on top of mine, "Alice, may I look at the picture? You don't have to let go, I just want to see who's in it." I very slowly moved the picture from my chest so Rose and Bella could look down at it. I heard them both take a small gasp of air. They knew who it was, just like I did, all from the tiny scriptures that were written in the corner.

"Come on, let's go," Bella said, trying to get me to walk, but I refused. The only physical picture that I would ever see of my parents was here, in my grasp, and I was not about to walk out on them. I felt a hand brush my face and smooth my hair down, "okay, Rose and I will be right back. Don't move."

_Move? Yeah, right,_ I thought. At this point, I would consider taking up residency right here at this very spot. All the sounds of the restaurant just became a distant buzz. I really did not care anymore about anyone else that was there. I was in my own little bubble.

"Alice, this is Charlie, the restaurant owner," Bella's voice became the only one I focused on, I turned to look at her, "Good. Now, I told Charlie about your picture and he said that it is okay for you to take it with you. But he also wanted to talk to you. Is that ok?" I just nodded.

"She was my best shooter girl," Charlie started off. I didn't really understand what he was talking about until he pointed down to the girl in the picture, my mother, so many years ago, "Caroline was my best one and who would have thought that I would say that about an American? I remember when Greg came in and swept her off her feet. I never saw anything like it before. It was almost like they were waiting for each other," I nodded, remembering hearing the story so many times, "Your friends tell me that you are their daughter. Please take this picture." He wrapped me in a huge hug, a hug that felt right. I just let myself go. I clung onto this stranger who had known my parents' past, who knew how right they were for each other. The only person that might have actually understood.

I pulled myself away and wiped the tears from my face, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your meal is on me. Enjoy the rest of your visit," he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and then turned to leave.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, placing her arm around me.

"I want to go," I said quietly, and then just started to make my way out of the restaurant. I needed to get out and fast. It felt like the walls were closing in and I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Ok, let's go," Bella and Rose just guided me back to the table, "Um, the meal has been taken care of. We need to get Alice out of here."

I heard the chairs and the bags being shuffled on the ground. "Is she ok?" came from what sounded like Edward's voice. There was not a response to his question, so I assumed that Bella shook her head.

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few short minutes, slowly making our way back the docks. Not once did the picture leave my chest. I hung onto it like it was my lifeline, my only connection that I would ever have to them ever again. I could feel Bella's and Rosalie's hands on my arms, just holding me close. The guys were walking behind us, carrying the large number of bags that I managed to accumulate in such a short amount of time. God, they all must think I am crazy, losing it like that in a restaurant full of strangers. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was only two, we still had plenty of time before dinner and then the dolphin swim. I knew that they deserved an explanation and if Bella had been strong enough to trust Edward last night, then I should be strong enough to trust all of them now.

"Can we go walk on the beach?" I asked very quietly, not even sure if Bella and Rose heard me.

They must have, though, because I quickly felt sand inbetween my feet and sandals. I quickly took my shoes off and left them, all of them, and walked over to the edge of the water; just looking out at the vast ocean, all the blues and greens. Then I just sank down, the events from the last thirty minutes or so catching up to me. I let myself go. I knew they were all standing behind me, the shadows on the ground blocking the sun, showed five very different shapes.

"Alice," Jasper's voice sounded so light as he put his finger under my chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" He pointed at the picture. I looked down at it, the tears from my eyes splashing down onto it. I quickly wiped them off, not wanting to damage the only picture that I had or ever would have.

"Her parents died a few years ago," Rose's voice said with sadness. I knew it was because of her thinking back to that day when Bella and she came to rescue me, "The summer between Sophomore and Junior year of college." Rose came to sit down in the sand with me and took me in her arms. Bella appeared on my other side. I knew that they knew the story just as well as I did, they lived it with me. Just like I knew their stories, we could have easily told them for each other. Which I knew is what they were doing now. They were picking up the pieces and helping to fill in the gaps.

"Alice had not been home for more than a couple of days since the beginning of our freshman year," Bella started and gave a tight squeeze on to my arm, "She was so excited to go home and see her parents. They loved each other so much."

"I felt the heat before I smelled anything," I said, thinking back to that hot summer evening, "My whole family had already turned in for the night. We were all tired, since we had had a big dinner. My mom loved to cook." I smiled at the memory of her singing in the kitchen, "It was about three in the morning, I heard an alarm, but was just thinking that it was my alarm clock. I kept hitting it, but it wouldn't turn off. I began to get really hot and kicked the blankets off my bed. That was when I smelled the smoke. It was heavy and it hurt to breath, burning my eyes and my throat. I went to the door to open it, but it was really hot. So I went into the bathroom and got a lot of towels wet and wrapped them around myself. I knew I had to get out, and being three stories up, the only way was to go down the stairs.

"I opened the door and was shocked to see all the flames. It looked like the house had been on fire for days. I quickly made my way down the stairs. I noticed that my parents' bedroom door was already open and thought that they had made it out. I had never felt such relief as when I finally opened the front door and took in a breath of clean air. I already saw that the fire department was there and was hooking up all the hoses. I looked around and could not find my parents anywhere.

"Miss, was there anyone else inside?" a fireman asked.

"My parents. But I thought they got out, the door to their room was open," I said, looking back toward the house.

Just then a loud explosion came from the garage. I screamed and then started to run back towards the house, still screaming. I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my tiny frame, "Mom, Dad!" I screamed, kicking and struggling to get away.

"No, you can't go in there. I'm sorry."

I sank to the ground, just watching my house, my family, my memories, everything go up in smoke."

I cleared my head and brought myself out of the memory, "I lost everything that night. I didn't know how to go on, or if I even could." I gave Bella and Rose an appreciative look for having helped me through it, then looked back down at the picture before continuing, "this picture is the same one that was on the mantel of our house. When I saw it hanging up in there... I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Alice," Jasper said, "That must have been really hard on you and I think that any of us would have had the same reaction. I think I might know something that could cheer you up."

I turned to look at him, confused, "What?"

"You will be getting to swim with dolphins," he pointed down at the picture and that was when I noticed the dolphins leaping out of the water behind my parents.

A smile crossed my face, "That's right, the dolphins."

"Are you going to be ok?" Rose asked. I looked at all of them.

"Yes, I think I am going to be more than ok," I stood up, brushing the sand from my shorts and then walked back to get my sandals, "Thank you, all of you. Now come on, we need to get to dinner and then go see the dolphins."


	9. Not Working

**It's Not Working**

**Jasper's POV:**

The day had already been long and it was only three in the afternoon. Once we had gotten back onto the boat and into our rooms, we all decided that a nap or at least some quiet time was in order. Listening to Alice tell us about her parents had been difficult. I knew it was hard for her to share such a painful memory, but I couldn't help but wonder if something was missing, like she was hiding some information. Even though we all had only known each other for about a day or so, in some way I felt like we had known each other all of our lives. 

Even so, I think we all agreed to meet each other at the dining room later to give us some time with just our friends. As much as I wanted to spend every second with Alice, I knew that this vacation was also for us, my best friends and me. This was our last chance to be free with no commitments, no strings attached. Speaking of which, I really should talk to the guys about the conversation last night. The whole popping the question thing was wrong and was brought up more so by the drinking. I am just beginning to scratch the surface with Alice. There is so much there, I know that less than two weeks was not going to be enough time.

We all seemed to plop down on the beds with a thud as soon as we walked into the room. Exhausted by all the walking, and just listening to Alice had been emotional. I knew that I had had tears forming in my eyes, as did the girls, but I didn't have a clue about Emmett and Edward. I had just been too focused on trying to listen, to learn, to understand what this little girl had gone through. Yes, a little girl. She may be in her twenties and putting on a brave face, but deep down she just wanted to be held, cared for and taken care of like she was twelve. It took everything in me to not pick her up and carry her back to her room, to hold her and rock her to sleep. Yes, I could always write her a prescription and it would help, but that was not what she needed, that was not what any of them needed. All the girls needed to learn and trust that not everyone would leave them in the end. But was that not what we would eventually do? They finally find someone to listen, to really listen, and they let us in. But what would happen in the end? As much as I did not want to think about it, or at least not right now, I knew it would need to be discussed sooner or later.

"I just can't imagine losing your parents like that," Edward said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Didn't Bella say that all of them had lost their parents?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Bella's parents died a couple of years ago in a car accident, Alice's parents were caught in a fire," Edward said, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you either of you see what is going on here?" I asked, the two of them rolled over to look at me, "They're lost, confused, hurt, and angry. Probably more emotions than one person should ever need to go through in a lifetime. I don't know about the rest of you, but I almost feel like we are taking advantage of them."

"What do you mean?" Emmett said, sitting up on the bed, "I have been very respectful. I've never once made an advanced move on Rose or any other girl, for that matter."

"That's not what I mean," I let out a heavy sigh, "the bets, they're not right. These girls are looking for something, something that can't be found in just two weeks. They need healing, and love. Don't you see that they have lost everyone? They only have each other. I just find it odd that all of us go on the same vacation together, all of us looking for something. All of us finding a piece to a puzzle, the final piece that will make us whole again."

"Okay, Jasper, stop with the shrink talk. What exactly are you talking about?" Emmett said, always the more dense of us. I still could not believe that he had been given permission to hold a scalpel.

I just rolled my eyes, "Emmett, I will break it down so that even you will understand." I turned to look at Edward, "What made you decide to tell Bella about Erica? Something very deep, emotional, that you have never told anyone before except for us?" He just shrugged his shoulders, but I knew why, "Edward, you told her because something inside of you said it was right to do so. It was like the two of you were feeding off of each other's pain. When Emmett and I found the two of you together, I could feel the weight that had been lifted off of you. I also think the same thing with Bella, that something inside her told her it was okay to tell you about her parents. The same thing with Alice. She knew that we could be trusted. But now we have a problem."

"What's the problem?" Edward asked.

"The problem is the bets, it won't work. There is too much there. They have too much that they need to go through and I think that right now, we need to focus on just being their friends. Let them keep opening up, let them learn to trust again. I just do not think that our bets or dicks need to get in the way of something that in the end could be worth so much more." I looked at each of them, knowing that my sensitive side might have really put its foot in my mouth.

"I agree," Edward said, "As much as I have grown to like Bella in such a short time, we have no idea what will happen in two weeks. All I do know is that I am not going to give up. I think she needs me, just as much as I need her."

"Well, Jazz, I have a question for you," Emmett said, I turned to look at him, "Alice told you something big. When are you going to tell her your secret?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, not sure if or when I would tell Alice my deep family secret that pained me. I just knew that it would only be right. After all, she had shared something horrible with me. But how would she react to what I had to say? "I will cross that path when the time is right."

A quiet knock came on the door. Thinking it was the girls, I jumped up and went to answer it, but there didn't appear to be anyone there. I looked down to see three bags, each of which had one of our names on them. I picked them up and carried them into the room.

"Looks like we have been given a present or something," I said, giving Emmett and Edward their bags.

I took the tag off and read it, "_Please wear this to dinner."_ I shrugged my shoulders and opened it up to see what was inside.

"Where in the world did these come from?" Emmett boomed. I turned to see him holding up a white shirt and black pants. The arms of the shirts had about five different colors on it, very festive and very Mexican.

"Well, what do you think about the hat?" Edward said, standing up to look in the mirror at his hat, a black one just like what Zorro would wear.

"What are we supposed to do with it?" Emmett asked.

I dug further into my bag and found that I had the same attire as the rest of them, then a note at the bottom of the bag, _"Tonight's dinner theme is Welcome to Mexico. I thought that we should look the part. I bought everything this afternoon. We will meet you downstairs at five o'clock. - Alice."_

"It's what we are to wear to dinner tonight," I said, turning around, "The note said that the girls bought the outfits today and that we are to wear them and meet then downstairs at five o'clock."

"Exactly when did we go into a store that had this," Emmett was holding up the shirt, "And how do they even know what size we wear? And more importantly, like hell I'm going to wear this out in public."

"Oh, come on, Emmett," Edward said, walking toward the bathroom, "Let's just go along with it. The girls obviously have something planned. And besides, isn't this the kind of stuff that Alice went to school for? She has an eye for fashion, clothes or something."

"Yeah," I said, "Let's go along with it, then after dinner we have the dolphin swim. At least they didn't buy us a pair of Speedos or anything."

"Speedos, I would look great in," Emmett said, then held up the colorful shirt again, "This, I will look like a clown in!"

I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh. But I trusted the girls, "Well, if they bought us an outfit, that just means they must have also bought something for themselves to look the part in."

Emmett's eyes began to get big, more than likely seeing a mental picture of Rose in some kind of dress that showed a decent amount of skin. I just shook my head, not really wanting to know the lust that was coming off of him. We quickly changed our clothes and went down to meet the ladies, but our eyes, or hearts, were not ready to see what we came face to face with when we finally saw them. A beauty that could not even be put into words.

**Alice's POV:**

I had made it out of the other side. I had let my mind open up, to strangers nonetheless, but it somehow felt right. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of me. Now I understood why Bella had told us the other night after she and Edward talked that she felt better. Finally sharing a pain like the death of my family, WOW!

"So do you all think that they will like the outfits?" Rose asked after coming back into the room. She had just dropped off some bags to the guys that had clothes for them to wear tonight. I figured that the Mexican Themed dinner called for some special clothes to wear. After the sadness of my story, it felt good to add a little fun to the day.

"I hope so. I can't wait to see them in the clothes," Bella said, on the bed laughing, it had been her idea for the shirts. I still could not believe that she had found them. They were perfect.

"Well, we need to get dressed," I gathered up my dress and started to walk into the bathroom, but Rose and Bella moved fast to block my path.

"Not yet, Alice," Bella said.

"Why?"

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, putting her arm around my shoulders, "Do you need to talk or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"No, Alice, you're not. You have never had a breakdown like that, not even after..." Bella's voice trailed off and I knew what she meant. I had never allowed myself to think about them. It hurt too much.

"I'll be fine. It felt good to finally let my mind think about them again. And besides, I found the best gift in the world on this trip. One that is priceless, but that I would have paid every penny for. I found my parents again. What are the odds of that happening?" I replied and gave each of them a little hug, "We need to hurry up, we don't have much time."

I knew that the dresses we had picked out would be perfect for tonight. It was amazing what you could find in these little shops, as was the fact that they had only cost half the price of what one would be back home. All three of us matched perfectly. Wearing our favorite colors, the dresses were all made of soft cotton and came down to the middle of our calves. Layered with different color ruffles on the skirt part, the bodice a solid color. The top showed a lot of skin, with the off the shoulder bodice. We each put our hair up in a lose bun and tucked in a red rose.

"Perfect," I said as we took one last look at ourselves before walking out of the room.

We arrived a few minutes before the guys, and we actually heard them before we saw them, I think it was the laughter. I turned around, as did the girls, and we all put our hands to our mouths to stifle a laugh. The guys looked incredible. The outfits were perfect. They had the hats down on their back. The shirts were tucked in tight, and the pants showed off their backsides beautifully.

"WOW," Jasper said as he came up to me and gave me a small kiss on my hand, "You look beautiful."

I looked at my friends and saw that Emmett and Edward also seemed pleased by the outcome of our charade, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about earlier," I said as we began to walk toward our table.

"No, it's fine. I am pleased to think that you trust me enough to share something like that," Jasper said, pulling the chair out for me to sit down.

"Good evening," Alberto came up to us, "WOW, do we not look festive. You play the part well. Tonight's dinner is all focused around traditional Mexican foods. May I get you all something to drink?"

"I will take a Corona," Edward said and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Ladies, what about you?" Alberto asked.

"Water for me," I said, thinking back to the last time I had any water to drink. Bella and Rose agreed to the water as well.

"Should we do the same thing as last night, just share a little bit of everything?" I asked, looking at the menu, it seemed to be pretty basic Mexican food, "And besides, I am not that hungry, especially with us going swimming soon."

"Here you go," Alberto came back with the drinks," Ready to order?"

"Actually," Edward said, "We will do the same as yesterday, a little bit of everything."

Just then the room filled up with some of the best music in the world as a Mariachi band started to play. I closed my eyes, taking in the sound of the music. I noticed that it picked up in pace and felt Bella and Rose pull on my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that a Conga line had started to form. I immediately got up and pulled the girls with me. Finally! This was what a cruise is supposed to be like! Forget our past, just focus on the present and the future. I felt a pair of hands on my hips and looked back to see Jasper behind me. Emmett and Edward were trying to squeeze in between Bella and Rose. We made our way around the dining room, picking up other guests along the way. Laughing, we finally managed our way back to our seats.

"So what do you all have planned for the rest of your stay in Cozumel?" Alberto came up to refill our drinks.

"Actually, we are doing the sunset swim with the dolphins, the tour is to start at seven," Jasper told him, looking down at this watch, "Speaking of which, we should get going. It is already six-fifteen."

We quickly finished up our drinks and made our way back to the room to change into our swimsuits. The boys were outside the door waiting on us.

"You ready?" Edward asked us. We nodded our heads and made our way down to the main level. I could not help but think what an experience this would be. Something that I would remember for the rest of my life. I held onto Jasper's hand the entire boat ride over to the dolphin lagoon.

"What are your plans for tomorrow night?" Jasper asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was actually thinking that I would be spending the day and night with him.

"Well, I was wondering if I could escort you to the Captain's Gala?"

"I thought we all would be going together?" Bella spoke up, hearing the question that Jasper asked.

"We just wanted to make it official," Edward said,"Unless you are planning on going with someone else."

"I think I can speak for all of us," Rose said with certainty in her voice, "I don't think there is anyone else that we would like to have escort us than the three of you."

"Then it's a date," Emmett boomed, and planted a sloppy kiss on Rose's cheek.

"Well, here we are," the driver said, "Enjoy your swim. The next three and a half hours will be great for all of you. Just remember that the last ferry back leaves at eleven-thirty. If you don't make it, you will need to find another way to make it home." We all nodded and thanked him as we made our way over to the lagoon. The instructors were already waiting on us.

"You all must be the Masens," a young lady in a wetsuit said.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Well, I hope that you are ready," she blew a whistle and out of nowhere a family of dolphins flew up out of the water, doing a flip before heading back down under, "The dolphins are all bottlenose, they are very smart and friendly. They love human interaction, so play with them, pet them.. You can even grab their dorsal fin and let them pull you along. There are a bag of toys on the rocks, they really enjoy playing fetch."

"You mean play with them like a dog?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"In a way, yes," she said, "This is your time, there really aren't any special rules. I will be swimming around as well, just to make sure there are not any problems. Now, go ahead and go for a swim. Let the dolphins come to you, it won't take long."

We all stripped down to our swimsuits and walked into the water. When I was about waist deep, Jasper picked me up to carry me further out. All of a sudden, I felt something poke me on the leg, and then a head bobbed up out of the water. He just sat there and looked at me, his black pearl eyes. I very cautiously stuck my hand out over his nose and he nudged my hand just a bit. I rubbed my hand down his smooth glassy back, having never before felt anything so smooth. I took hold of his fin and that must have been his cue, I held on for dear life as he went sailing through the water. The water was spraying in my face, the wind blowing in my hair. The dolphin came to a stop and I let go, looking around to find my friends. I quickly swam over to Bella and took her hand. All of us were laughing and enjoying the experience, the new found freedom. I felt another nudge in between Bella and I and saw another nose pop up out of the water. We spent the next three hours sailing through the water, playing with our new friends. Now, these friends I knew I would never forget.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and turn me around. I looked into Jasper's eyes as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He bent down toward my lips, and the butterflies began flying around in my stomach. I met his mouth with my own. The kiss sent sparks flying and fireworks through my mind. Our mouths moved together like one, our tongues dancing in my mouth. A moment later, something suddenly began trying to poke its way in between us. Finally, with a final thrust, the head made its way between us, ending the kiss.

"I think someone is a little jealous," Jasper said.

I just shrugged my shoulders and took hold of the fin and swam away. Looking behind me, I saw Jasper on the back of another dolphin, looking like we were playing chase with each other. I closed my eyes and thought back to just a few minutes before. That kiss was out of this world and everything that I would have expected it to be. It was perfect, he was perfect, this day was perfect, but most importantly, right now was perfect!


	10. Step into my World

**Step Into My World**

**Bella's POV:**

As we began to strip down to our bathing suits, I blushed realizing that this was the first time I had been this close to a guy in this way. I had never been the type that went swimming a lot, due to being so self-conscious. Now that I thought about it, we had already been on the boat for two full days and had yet to take a swim in the pool. Good thing we would be at sea all day tomorrow, I'd been wanting to go down the slide. I picked up my clothes and folded them neatly, then slowly began to make my way into the water, feeling the sand scrunching in between my toes. My body shook a little as gentle waves wrapped around my legs. I took a deep breath and dove under. When I came up for air, I was surprised to look up and see a crystal clear night. The sun was just beginning to set, and so I waited for the hiss that my parents had always told me you could hear when you were this close to the water. I took another breath and went down again. Feeling something cold and sleek rub against me, I came up to the surface and there looking straight at me was a gray face with a pointy nose and eyes so dark. I let my hand out, the same way as you would a dog, to let him know that I meant know harm. I gently rubbed my hand down his smooth back, never once breaking my stare. His eyes fascinated me; so deep, gentle, knowing.

"I bet you know a lot of secrets?" I asked. The dolphin nodded his head and then turned it in the direction of the sun.

"If I did not know any better, I would think you understood me?" He disappeared under the water. But a moment later, I could feel him moving between my legs and then felt like I was being raised out of the water a bit. I moved my hand down to his dorsal fin and we took off flying. A feeling of pure joy and excitement rushed through me. I felt free. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I could be me again. Free of the hurt, the pain, the anger.

The dolphin stopped and I looked around to see how far out in the lagoon he had taken me. I could see my friends in the distance; swimming, laughing, and having fun. But I only counted four heads. Scared that someone was missing, I began looking all around to try to find the fifth person. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I immediately let out a high scream and began to kick.

"Bella," Edward's voice came out of the night sky, "It's just me."

He loosened his grip and I turned around to see his deep green eyes. "You scared me!" I hissed.

"Sorry, one of the dolphins just took me for a swim and landed me here," Edward put his hand out over his head and a dolphin jumped up and tapped his hand, "If I didn't know any better, I would think she was setting us up."

I laughed quietly, "I was actually thinking the same thing a little bit ago. I was talking to one of them and I swear he understood me."

"Well, they say that dolphins have very human qualities. Very smart," Edward said, then dove down under the water. A few minutes later, he was holding tight onto two dolphins, one appeared to be the same one I had been talking to. Again, his head just bobbed in front of me, his eyes looking so lost, hurt?

"I wonder what you are thinking?" I asked the dolphin.

"I am actually wondering the same thing?" Edward said.

"What do you mean?"

"From where I stand, you seem to have a very deep connection with Flipper here?"

I splashed the water toward his face, "I am not obsessed with the dolphin."

"Well, then why do you keep talking to him?"

"It's his eyes, they fascinate me," I began to rub the dolphin's head, "They seem to hold so much information, like he is hiding the secrets of the world below." I laughed slightly at how many times I had wondered what it would be like to live in the ocean. A world that had no pain; a world that was carefree.

"What are you laughing about?"

"All the times I have watched Little Mermaid or Splash. I remember asking my mom if I could ever become a mermaid. Those two movies seemed to be perfect. Both of them finding love in the least likely places."

"Where do you expect to find love?"

"Well, people usually find it in their own backyard or at least somewhere close to there. Not by stepping out of their world and into someone else's. But in those movies, the heroine took risks, not knowing what would lie ahead of them, and they never looked back."

"Have you had any luck finding love in your backyard?"

I turned to look at him; his eyes were deep, just like the dolphins, "No, I think I will need to one day go looking in other backyards."

And with that, I took a deep breath and dove under the waves. The thoughts of the movies were bringing on the many memories of how this was what I wanted; a dream of living in the ocean, being carefree. I put my legs together and began to swim, imagining I had a tail instead of legs. Just like the mermaids in those movies. I eventually came up for air and was surprised to find Edward was still there looking at me.

"I think you just stepped into my world," Edward said, trying to catch his breath. I shivered as the wind blew across the water. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, our faces just inches from each other.

"Your world is different from mine," I breathed back, "I can leave."

"But you won't," he said confidently.

"How come you seem so sure of yourself?"

"Just like Ariel, you dream of something bigger and better than life under the sea," he whispered into my ear.

"Now, Dr. Masen, how would you know what dreams Ariel wanted?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Little Mermaid was one of Erica's favorite movies," he said with a hint of sadness, "She had the same dreams of every girl. That one day someone would come and sweep her off her feet."

"Yeah, but it is only a movie," I said with a huff, "There is no such thing as Prince Charming."

"Alright, all. Time's up," a male's voice boomed out, echoing across the water.

"I guess it's time to head back in," I said and began to swim my final swim with the dolphins and experience what their life must be like.

"Wow," I heard Rose say as I began to make my way up to the beach, "That was incredible. So liberating."

"Yeah, did you see that dolphin catch the ring with his nose?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett," Jasper started, "Only you would actually spend the time trying to teach dolphins tricks like a dog."

"Well, she did say that they like playing games just like dogs," Emmett huffed, pulling on his shirt.

"Bella, did you enjoy yourself?" Alice came up to me, linking her elbow with mine, a smile on her face that I had never seen before.

"Yes, Alice, I did and by that smile, I think you did as well."

"Come on, all. We need to get back to the boat. It is already close to eleven and I, for one, do not want to look for another way home," Edward said, leading the way along the dimly lit boardwalk.

"So, what are the plans for the rest of the night?" Jasper asked, I couldn't help noticing how he was holding Alice close around the waist, very different than before.

"The movie started at 10:30, so we already missed that," Rose said with a bit of sadness. _Pretty Woman _was her favorite movie.

"We can go down to Club 70 and check it out," Emmett said, "I like to dance and I could use a drink."

"Sounds good to me," I said, thinking about how we had yet to do that either. So many things to do, so little time.

Once inside the safety of our room, I turned to Alice, hands on my hips, "Alice, spill it."

That got Rosalie's attention; she stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and turned to look at the two us, "Spill what?"

"Alice is hiding something. Like maybe she did something out there in the water, under the moonlight?" I said, taking note of the way Alice had turned red.

"Jasper and I kissed," she said quietly, looking down.

"You what?" Rose screamed and ran over to the bed.

"It was nothing," she started, "but it was everything, you know?"

"No, Alice, we don't know," I said, sitting down next to her, "We want details!"

"It just felt right. We were talking and it just happened. But before it could go any farther, a dolphin came in between us."

Rose threw her arms around her pixie friend, "Oh, I am so happy for you! You deserve this. You deserve some happiness. But right now, we also deserve to go dancing, enjoy some drinks, and have fun."

"Race you to the bathroom!" Alice jumped up and had the bathroom door closed before Rose and I could even blink.

"She's fast," I said, laughing.

"In more ways than one," Rose said then reached over to give me a hug, both of us laughing at how quickly Alice moved, not only with getting dressed but also with Jasper.

We quickly finished getting ready. I had already known that Alice had packed the perfect clubbing outfit, but I was not prepared for the white Go-Go boots that I found hiding in the closet. "Um, Alice, how did you know that we would wear these?" I asked, pulling them out.

"I can just see things, you know," she said with a smile, "You each have a pair. They will go perfectly with our dresses."

I shrugged my shoulders before quickly zipping up the boots. After grabbing the room key, I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I couldn't get over how different I appeared. The conversation with Edward from earlier, about me having to step out of my backyard into someone else's, finally hitting home. I had already stepped out of my world landed into another.

"Hey Bella, you coming?" Rose asked.

I cleared my head and quickly made my way out the door to join my friends in this new world.

**Edward's POV:**

The whole time I was getting ready to go down to the club, my mind kept going back to the conversation that Bella and I had while swimming with the dolphins. Both of our worlds were so different, but for some reason, she seemed to fit into mine perfectly. Just like I knew that I would be accepted into her world. She said that she had yet to find love in her backyard, but I wondered if she was finding it here in this different world. What was it that Bella had said at the end of the swim? 'There is no such thing as Prince Charming.' A small smile crept onto my lips. No, there may not be a Prince Charming, but who was to say that there couldn't be a Prince Edward? Somehow I knew that I could sweep her off her feet and make her old hurtful world disappear.

"Yo, bro, come on. The girls are waiting," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I'm coming," I reached down to finish buttoning my shirt, leaving just the last couple undone. I stepped outside and could not fathom the beauty that was standing before me; Bella was wearing a retro dress with bright blue spirals all over the place. One could very easily get dizzy looking at the circles. My eyes cast down to her white Go-Go boots that came up to hug her calves. I walked over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful," I whispered.

"I decided it was time to step out of my world," she whispered back.

"Boy, you girls really know how to dress the part," Jasper said, taking hold of Alice's hand.

"It's my business," Alice said, "I always come prepared for every possible circumstance."

"Well, I say that you did good for this place," he said as we made our way into Club 70. The music was blaring, the lights were flickering. I listened closely to what was playing and noticed that it was nothing but seventies music.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen," a DJ's voice came out through the speakers, "Did you all enjoy your visit to Mexico?" The crowd went wild with whistles and clapping, "Well, grab yourself a drink, find yourself a partner and get out onto the floor and start shaking your groove thing!"

We spent the next two hours doing everything from the electric slide to the hustle; all of us laughing and having a great time.

"Get your hands off of me," a female's voice came up high over the music.

"Uh oh, Rose," Bella said and began to get up.

"How do you know it's Rose?" I asked.

"I just do," Bella said matter of factly.

I followed her, keeping my hands on her waist and letting her guide me through the crowd. I kept my eyes out for Jasper and Emmett along the way and finally spotted them at the bar getting another round of drinks. They caught my eye and I nodded in the direction of where Rose was.

"I said get your goddamn hands off of me!" Rose said more loudly, as a man kept trying to touch her and get her to dance with him.

My friends and I all arrived at about the same time to hear the guys remark, "Oh, come on, baby. You wouldn't be dressing like that if you didn't want some."

"Fuck you," her voice was laced with venom. She turned to walk away; Bella quickly caught up with her. At that moment, the guy grabbed both Bella and Rose by the wrists.

"Well, lookie here. Two for the price of one," he said as though he had just won the lottery, "How about we continue this back in my room?"

"How about not?" Emmett said, walking up behind the guy, "These ladies are with me."

"Says who? I don't see you dancing with them." He turned back to give the girls his attention. I looked at Emmett who just nodded.

I quickly went behind Rose and Bella and grabbed them by the waist just as Emmett hit the guy right in the face. Jasper already had Alice and was beginning to walk out of the club. I followed him out, not once letting my grip go from the girls. I looked back and saw that Emmett had already given the guy a bloody nose.

Once outside in the open air, I placed them both on the ground. Bella went right over to Rose, I noticed Alice was already there, all three of them holding each other. Bella pushed Rose's hair out of her face and wiped the tears away.

"Rose, it's OK," Bella said softly, "He's not going to touch you again."

"Is she OK?" Emmett said, coming up behind me.

"Yeah, she's fine. I think she is just shaken up," I told him.

He walked over to Rose and she just fell into his arms. He began to rub her back and hair, kissing her gently on the head. Bella came up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you," Bella said.

I just nodded, "Is she hurt or anything?"

"No, she'll be fine. She's tough. Rose has been through the most, out of the three of us. If you would have given her another thirty seconds, she would have decked the guy herself," Bella let out a loud sigh, "She doesn't put up with any crap, especially from a guy."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Like I said, their stories are not mine to tell." And with that, Bella went back to her friend and gave her another reassuring hug.

"Well, this night sure turned into something, huh?" Jasper said, "So what now?"

"It's two in the morning, maybe we should call it a night," Bella said. We all nodded in agreement and began walking back in the direction of our rooms.

"What is everyone's plans for tomorrow?" I asked, "We will be at sea until Wednesday."

"The Captain's Gala is tomorrow night," Alice started, "I know that the girls and I will be up in the spa later in the afternoon. I made appointments for two."

"I actually would like to spend the day just lounging around the pool," Bella said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

We all went into our separate rooms, glad for the chance to lay down. The day had been long, emotional and actually full of action. My mind began to drift off to sleep, thinking of how Prince Edward had come in and rescued two beautiful damsels in distress.


	11. Gone Missing

**Gone Missing**

**Bella's POV:**

The day had been long, the night even longer. After we had told the guys goodnight and shut the door to our room, I collapsed onto the bed, thoroughly exhausted. My mind, on the other hand, kept replaying the day's events over and over, always ending with that sleazy guy holding onto my wrist. Something was off, but I could not put my finger on it. Any other night, any other circumstance, Rosalie Hale would have hit that guy hard. But for some reason, she hadn't tonight; not even after he put his hand on me. One thing that we had always done was protect each other from scum like that. Yet, this time, she had frozen. I rolled over and looked at Rose; I knew she was awake because I could see the white of her eyes. She lay there staring up at the ceiling. For once, I wished I knew what was going through her mind. I knew that the past couple of days had been a rollercoaster of emotions for us all. Alice and I had been basketcases, finding things that remind of us our parents. I was actually beginning to wonder if this whole vacation was worth it. Then again, had we not come, we may not have met Edward, Emmett and Jasper. For some reason, I could not help but wonder if the three of them would play an important role in our lives. For the first time, my best friends and I had begun to open up; letting someone else into our hearts, letting someone else help make us whole again. I let out a loud sigh and rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling just like Rose.

"Rosalie," I started quietly, "Do you want to talk about anything?"

I heard her let out a frustrated sigh, the bed moving as she shifted around, "No, I'm just tired."

"You know that I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She shifted again and I saw that she was looking at me, "The past couple of days have been really emotional."

"I'm sorry about that, Rose. I was actually just thinking that this trip may have been a bad idea."

"Bella, don't ever say that! This trip is already the best! I still cannot believe that you managed to bring us with you. I am still wondering how you really paid for it. Even if you saved every spare penny you had, it must have taken more than a year."

"It was nothing. I am just glad that I am sharing it with you and Alice."

"Good night, Bella," Rose said, blowing me a kiss through the air.

"You too, Rosalie. Sweet dreams."

The sandman finally found me after a while. Though, my overactive brain still did not seem to want to rest; it kept tossing and turning the entire night. Dreams of Alice's and my parents kept creeping in. But there were others as well that did not belong. Alice and I were trying to run; but Rose, for some reason, always stayed there, seemingly locked in fear. I kept calling out for her to come, but she never did. The room was dark and pulsing with music, very similar to the club on the boat. One man reached out and kept trying to touch her, just like when she had been dancing earlier. Something was wrong.

"Bella, Bella," I felt hands trying to shake me awake. I very slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Alice, it's still dark out," I mumbled, rolling over and throwing the blankets over my head.

"Bella, she's gone," Alice said again, pulling my blankets back off of me.

"Who's gone?" I asked, sitting up.

"Rosalie. She's not in her bed."

I got up and walked over to turn the light on, wanting to make sure she hadn't just fallen off of the bed, then looked in the bathroom. Nothing. She was not in the room.

"You check the balcony, Alice. I will look down the hall," I said, walking over to the door. I looked in both directions and there didn't appear to be anyone either direction. The ship was too quiet.

"She's not there," Alice said, joining me by the door.

"Well, what time is it? I know that we came back to the room around two, and she and I stayed up and talked for a few minutes."

"It's a little after four."

"She could not have gone far," I said, going back into the room to pull on a pair of jeans and shoes, "Come on, let's go look for her."

"Bella, what if something happened to her?" Alice asked, her small frame appearing to get smaller.

I turned Alice around so that we looked eye to eye, "Listen to me. Nothing happened to Rose; she is fine. She probably just couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk. Now come on, let's go get the guys."

I went next door, banging on it hard and not letting up, "Emmett, Jasper, and Edward! Open up! Come on, please!"

"Bella," Edward said, rubbing his eyes and squinting in the bright lights of the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"It's Rose. She's not in our room," I said, worry and fear beginning to get mixed together, "Can you guys help me and Alice look for her?"

"Yes, of course, hold on a second!" Edward closed the door and I could hear the mumbling of the others. The door flew open and all three of them came out into the hallway.

"What happened?" Emmett said, with obvious concern in his voice.

I shook my head, "I don't know. She and I talked for a few minutes, I told her good night, and the next thing I know, Alice is waking me up. She couldn't have gone far, though. We had only been asleep for an hour or so."

"But this ship is huge," Jasper said, "We're going to need to split up."

"You don't think that guy found her do you?" Alice asked quietly, holding onto Jasper's hand as we began to make our way to the elevators.

"If he did something to her, he's dead," Emmett growled.

"You girls know her best; where do you think she would go?" Edward asked.

I thought for a minute, my dream coming back to mind. I couldn't shake the feeling of how familiar all of this was; a total deja vu moment, "The club."

"Okay, let's start there, but why?" Edward said, pushing the buttons on the elevator.

"I don't know. I was having a dream about all of us earlier, before Alice woke me up. Alice and I were in the bar, all these guys were around us, but for some reason Rose wouldn't leave with us."

We made our way down to the club; it was dark and already closed for the night. We walked around, looking in all the shadows, just trying to find a trace of Rosalie. If she were even here. But, there was nothing; the bar stools were all stacked up, the floor swept.

"Bella?" Alice asked and I turned to look at her. Fear was written all over her face.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked, walking over to her as I saw a tear fall down her cheek, "Everything is fine. Rose is fine. Now come on. let's go up to the Lido and see if she is there!"

As soon as we stepped out of the sliding doors, a wave of relief hit all of us. There was Rose, lying down in a lounge chair by the pool. Alice and I walked slowly over to her, while the guys hung back just a bit.

"Rose?" I asked, shaking her slightly, "Rose, wake up!"

"Oh God, Rose! Come on, wake up!" Alice said loudly, a little too loud; enough to cause the guys to come over to us.

I looked down and at the edge of the chair was an empty bottle of Vodka. I saw Edward press his fingers into her neck, checking for a pulse. I went and picked up the bottle and turned it upside down, confirming that it was, in fact, completely empty.

"She's fine, just drunk," I said with a little bit of a bite on my voice.

"Has she ever done this before?" Jasper asked.

Alice and I looked at each other, thinking back to the last time that Rosalie drank her self into a stupor, then nodded, "Yes, a few years ago, when things just got too much for her."

Emmett went over and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style back to our room. He placed her gently on the bed and she let out a soft moan, reaching up with an unsteady hand to brush her hair out of her eyes.

He turned and pointed to the door, letting all of us know that he wanted some answers. I still did not think I was the one to tell them about her life. It was her story to tell.

**Emmett's POV:**

The day had already turned out long, but the night seemed to go on forever. Here I was on a cruise with my buddies and we had met a bunch of girls that I was seriously beginning to think needed some major help. Yet, I was somehow drawn to them, just like Edward and Jasper had been. It almost seemed gravitational; like they were the sun and we were the planets circling them, fighting for the warmth. I just laid Rosalie down in her bed, a moan escaping her lips; not one of pain, but of pleasure almost. Here she was, drunk out of her mind, and I could not help but wonder what would ever possess a woman to do this to herself. Bella and Alice had both confirmed that it had happened before, and I did not want it to happen again. It just was not healthy. From a medical standpoint, the guys and I needed answers. I looked over at them and pointed to the door, my way of saying that we needed to talk. After softly closing the door behind me, I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at Bella then at Alice, demanding some kind of explanation with my eyes.

"Emmett, please," Bella said. I knew that it would be hard to get the answers out of her, especially since Edward was holding her, almost like he was protecting her. I turned my attention to Alice, who just held her head down.

"Don't you think that we deserve to know?" I asked, speaking somewhat quietly, but you could still hear the sternness in my voice.

"It is not my place to tell you," Bella said, matching my tone.

"Okay, then how about this," If she wanted to play games, I was more than willing to play along, "Giving what I think her weight might be and how tall she is, if the bottle was completely full when she started it and was emptied entirely by her alone, Rose could very easily have died from alcohol poisoning. Now, do you know why she wanted to drink herself to death?"

"She's fine," Bella went to grab Alice's hand and turned in the direction of the door, "She'll just wake up in a few hours with a really bad hangover. Thank you for helping us find her."

"Bella, do not just walk away. Rose has something wrong or needs to work through some issues, something. Now tell us so we can help. I thought that we were all friends," I began to plead, "We are also doctors and we are trained to know if there is some kind of abuse going on; Jasper, more than any of us, can pick up on that sort of thing." Bella's hand reached for the door, "Bella, even you are trained to deal with something like this; why are you not helping Rose?"

Bella turned around. I immediately saw anger and frustration flash through her eyes. I took a step back, as did Jasper and Edward, just waiting for her wrath to fall upon us.

"Me not helping Rosalie?" she started, "Alice and I have been with Rose every step of the way for the last five years almost. So do not stand there with your arms crossed, thinking that you are all high and mighty, patronizing me. Until you know what Rosalie has been through, you do not get to ask questions. Do I make myself clear, _Doctor?"_

We all just stood there, stunned.

"Come on, Alice, let's go to bed," and with that, the two of them stepped inside of their room and closed the door, leaving us out in the hall to ponder.

"What the hell was that about, Emmett?" Edward asked, glaring at me with the same eyes that Bella had shown just moments ago.

"What do you mean? Rose has got some major issues and it is our job, as doctors, to help," I said, walking into our room.

"No, Emmett. What she needs is a friend and an ear," Jasper said calmly, "We all know that the three of them have problems; they are all missing their parents and this was Rose's escape route. It was not her throwing her life away with mindless binge drinking."

"She was passed out cold!" I said as anger began to rise in me, "on the deck of a cruise ship, nonetheless! Anyone could have gotten to her, drugged her even. I am not about to just sit around and watch someone that I just met go spiraling down to a bottom of a bottle."

"That is where you are right," Edward said, "You did just met her; you don't know her past. Bella and Alice have been open with us and it is only because they trusted me and Jasper. You need to let Rose trust you, let her know that you are there for her. When she is ready, she will talk. And by the way, if you ever treat Bella like that again," Edward came up to me closing the gap between us, our faces very close to each other, "You will answer to me!"

"Okay, guys, cool it. It is late. Let's just get some sleep," Jasper said, stepping in between Edward and me, "We can try and talk to Rose later, but right now, we need some sleep."

"Fine," I said as I huffed off and settled onto my bed.

The sun would bring answers, I just knew it. But Edward was right, Rose needed friends, people that she could trust. Not a doctor telling her that she was throwing her life away. Then again, I didn't even know if that was what she was doing. Rose must have done something right to earn such a highly respected degree and have some of the best friends that anyone could ask for. Yet, I wanted to get to know Rose more, to find out what she was hiding and help her through it. I would not leave her side from this day forward.


	12. Macy

**Macy**

**Bella's POV:**

I rolled over in bed and stretched out like a giant cat. My head and eyes were hurting, as though I had not gotten enough sleep. I sat up and looked around, realizing that Alice and Rosalie were not in the room, then walked over to the balcony and threw open the heavy drapes. The sun was rising high above already. It was odd that I had slept in so late, and that the girls hadn't even come to wake me. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already 10:30 in the morning. With a yawn, I stumbled to the bathroom and saw the note written out in lipstick on the mirror. I chuckled as I thought back over the number of times that we had left each other notes in the familiar bright red lipstick.

_Rose and I went up to the Lido deck. See you soon._

I quickly changed into my swimsuit and gathered up my sunglasses and sunscreen. Finally, I thought, I will actually get to spend the day up by the pool. I left the room and checked to make sure that the door was locked. As I walked to the elevator, I took in my surroundings. I could not believe that we had been on the ship for over two full days and I still had yet to really take it all in. The walls were all a beautiful shade of white, if white can be beautiful; but it was a clean white. No marks, scrapes, scuffing, just flawless. Now that I thought about it, I seemed to remember faintly smelling fresh paint when we had first boarded the ship. The carpet was a deep maroon with tiny gold stars planted through out. Looking closely, it appeared that the stars were arranged to reflect the consolations. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I stepped in and looked directly into the mirrors of the elevators; again everything was all clean and shiny. I hit the Lido button. The doors closed and there I was again, this time the shiny brass of the doors, perfectly polished. I began to wonder if people were just standing around, waiting with a bottle of Windex to wipe the surfaces clean after each guest. The elevator went up a floor and stopped; more passengers got on.

I caught my breath as I recognized the man from the club last night; it was actually a dead giveaway, his nose was still very swollen. I looked around again, relieved that I was not trapped in the elevator alone with him. I felt someone playing with the string of my sleeveless hoodie and looked down; I smiled at a blue-eyed little girl.

"I'm Macy," she said and smiled up at me, her eyes sparkling, "I am here with my Mommy and Daddy. What's your name?"

"Bella," I said and smiled down at her; her blond curly hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, "I'm here with my friends."

"Bella, WOW, your name is so pretty! It reminds me of Beauty and the Beast, but her name is Belle. Almost the same. You look like her, too."

"Thank you, Macy. Your name is pretty, too," I glanced around and realized that no one was holding her hand, "Where are your parents, Macy?"

"Oh, they are coming in a little while; they told me to just go to the pool by myself. I am a big girl now!" she had a huge smile on her face, "They said that they wanted to be alone."

I couldn't help but smile as to what she was implying, of what I thought 'alone' meant. "How old are you Macy?" I asked, thinking that she still seemed to be too young to wonder around the boat by herself.

"Today is my birthday," the elevator doors opened and we walked out, making our way to the sliding glass doors, "I turned ten."

"Wow, ten years old. You are practically a young lady," I told her, "When are you going to meet your parents?" She just shrugged her shoulders, "Well, how about you come and sit with me and my friends? It can get kind of lonely playing in the pool by yourself."

She nodded her head and placed her tiny hand into mine, "I like this, Bella. You are my first big girlfriend." She began to skip along in between all the lounge chairs. I noticed that there were not many people out by the pool yet, which was good, but it was still very early.

"Bella!" I heard the familiar voice of Alice. I looked toward the right side of the pool and saw both her and Rose standing up and waving at me.

"Come on, Macy, I see my friends," we quickly navigated our way through the chairs and saw that they had already threw the towels out and reserved a spot for me. I looked around and found another lounge chair and moved it closer to Rose and Alice.

"Well, it is about time Sleeping Beauty woke up," Rosalie huffed at me when I placed my bag on the chair.

"Do you know Sleeping Beauty?" Macy asked, her eyes wide.

"Who's your friend, Bella?"Alice asked.

"This is Macy. We met on the elevator. Her parents sent her down here by herself so they could have some alone time and it just did not feel right. Also that creep from last night was on the elevator and I was not about to leave her there by herself," I started, "And Rose, I would have gotten up earlier, had it not been for your little disappearing act last night."

"Hi, Macy. I'm Alice," my friend said, "I'm sorry but no, we don't know Sleeping Beauty. You are very cute, though," Alice went to put her hand through Macy's curly, messy ponytail, "there is so much that we could do here."

I knew the tone immediately, turning to look at Alice, "Oh, no you don't. She is only ten years old and we just met her; I do not think her parents would appreciate the fact that a little pixie did a makeover on their daughter."

Alice folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Fine then," she turned and began to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone want anything?"

"Me, Me! I am so hungry," Macy said, jumping up from the chair, "Can I go with her?"

I looked at Alice who nodded, "Yes, you may. But, Alice, you be good."

Alice was taken aback, a look of shock on her face, "Be good?" she said, "I am always good."

Macy ran up to Alice and took her hand, "Why are you so short?" I couldn't help but laugh at Macy's question, and then turned my attention back to Rose.

"So, Rose, what happened last night?" I asked her, taking out the sunscreen and beginning to rub some up and down my arms.

"I don't know. Alice was telling me about it right before you showed up. I just don't remember. I still can't believe that I did that," she said, not looking at me, which I knew meant she was not telling the truth. But I decided to drop it for now.

"Well, what about at the club? Any other time, you would have just punched the guy yourself."

"Oh, he was harmless. I've seen worse," She said, putting her magazine down, "besides, it was kind of nice to have a guy come to our rescue for once. That has never happened before."

I looked up and saw that Macy and Alice were starting to make their way back to us, "Can you believe that girl's parents? Letting her wander around a huge boat by herself like that?"

"Actually, I think I can," Rose said, turning to the next page, "Many people think the ship is safe. Like what sort of trouble can someone get in here? But the sad thing is, I think you can find more trouble here than back home. So how old is Macy?"

I nodded in agreement with Rose's statement, "Macy's birthday is today; she said that she is now ten."

"Wow, ten years old," Rose looked up to where Alice and Macy were, a little bit of distance in her eyes, "Well, by the time I was ten, my mom had left me alone several times. She's lucky she found you."

I could sense the hurt and pain her voice, "Yeah, I would have hated for something to have happened to her out here by herself. I think it was very selfish of her parents."

"Well, sometimes the parents can only think about themselves and no one else."

"Bella, look what Alice got for me to eat," Macy came back with a whole plate of food, "She also said that you like bagels, so I got some for you, too."

"Thank you so much, Macy," I took her plate and helped her to settle into the chair, "Alice, it looks like you brought enough food to feed an army."

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I didn't know what you all wanted, so I got a little bit of everything."

"Good morning, ladies," a man's voice said in a heavy accent, "May get you anything from the bar?"

We all turned to look at the man dressed all in white. I read his name tag, Stephen from South Africa, "Actually, what is the drink of the day?"

"Today's special is the Bahama Mama," Stephen said, putting on the charm, "If you get the souvenir cups, you can get a discount on refilling them at any bar."

"We will take three of them," I turned to Macy, "What would you like to drink?"

"May I have a Shirley Temple?"

I just smiled at her request and nodded my head, "A Shirley Temple for the young lady, also in a souvenir cup. As well as four bottles of water." I reached into my pocket and gave him our room key.

"Very well. I will be back in just a moment," Stephen said.

"God, he looked kind of hot in that uniform," Rose said, fanning herself with her magazine, "And that accent. Can't you just imagine him in ..."

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, cutting Rosalie off mid-sentence and nodded my head in the direction of Macy. I knew Rose got the hint.

"Macy, I never told you my name, I don't think," Rose stuck out her hand, "I'm Rose."

"Like the flower?" Macy asked. I couldn't help but wonder if she might have an interesting story about Rosalie's name as well.

"Well, sort of. My real name is Rosalie, but my very special friends call me Rose," Rose smiled down.

"Oh," Macy stopped to think, "Does that mean I am special?"

"I think you are very special," Rose said, "And I understand it is someone's birthday. Do you know whose?"

I couldn't help but smile; it was so good to see Rosalie open up to others. She always kept herself so closed off.

Macy stood up and clapped her hands, "It's my birthday today."

"So, Macy, did you know your name is very important?" Alice asked.

"No," Macy looked confused, "is it?"

Alice smiled and sat down next to Macy, "You have the same name as Macy's in New York City. Have you ever seen _Miracle on 34th Street?_ Or heard of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?"

Macy's eyes just bugged out even further, "WOW, I have my very own parade? How cool!"

My friends and I just smiled, having a great time with a very special little girl. I settled back into my chair and put my sunglasses on. I felt a very tiny hand on my arm and pulled the glasses down over my nose.

"Bella, I finished my breakfast. Is it alright for me to go swimming?" Macy asked.

"Yes, you may. Be sure to go down the slide, it looks like fun," I said with a giant smile on my face.

"Do you think you could go down the slide with me?"

"I would love to go down the slide with you. Just give me a few minutes to talk to my friends, okay?"

I watched as Macy made her way to the shallow part of the pool and stepped in carefully, taking her time. She turned back and gave us a little wave, then dived down into the water. I could not help but wonder, though, about her parents. How could they just leave her alone like that? So many things could happen. I turned to my friends and could tell that they were wondering the same thing. I picked up my sunblock and began to rub down my front side.

"Alice, can you do my back for me?" I asked, handing Alice the bottle of sunblock. As she squeezed the white mess over my back, massaging it into my skin, my mind was wandering. I kept thinking back to my parents, Macy and her parents, Alice and Rosalie and, of course, Edward. In the end, we had all suffered one way or the other.


	13. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

**Rosalie's POV:**

Alice and I woke up early this morning; we both wanted to get a jump on the early sun. With the appointments at the spa for two o'clock, we knew that there would not be much time. I quickly gathered up my stuff and left a note for Bella on the mirror in my bright red lipstick. That was something that we had been doing since our freshmen year. As we shut the door behind us, Alice and I began to talk. I knew that something was up from the very beginning of the conversation. Mostly from the looks she kept giving me.

"Rosalie," Alice started, "Are you sure you don't want to stay and rest a little more? It is still pretty early."

"No, Alice, I'm fine. Why?" I asked, pushing the buttons on the elevator.

"Well, last night pretty rough for you. We found you passed out by the pool. You sure you don't have a headache or anything?"

"I don't remember being anywhere else but the room. I guess I just went up and had a couple of drinks or something. Why? Did something major happen?"

For some reason Alice looked sad, "No, but you hadn't drunk like that since your parents. Is there anything that you need to talk about?"

Alice was clearly concerned, but she had no reason to be. I was fine. Yeah, that guy had bothered me last night, but there was some odd sense of familiarity with him; like I had been there before or seen him somewhere. I had been scared and, for the first time, felt like I could not protect myself. There was no way I could tell the girls this, they would either think I was crazy or keep trying to drill it out of me. I just did not feel like talking until I could figure out who he was. I was also thankful for having a guy come and defend me for once. That had been a first. In the past, guys always saw me for one thing: SEX. Then again, I know that everyone thinks I ask for it. Just like last night with that guy. He was right, I had been asking for it.

"Is this a good spot?" Alice asked, standing next to me. I shook my head to clear it and then nodded, laying down the blanket.

"Bella!" Alice said, jumping up and down. I turned to look and saw that Bella was coming and waved her over. I was actually impressed that she hadn't slept much later after we left. Maybe Alice and I had not been as quiet as we had hoped. As Bella walked closer, I noticed that she was holding a little girl's hand. The little girl was bouncing toward us, full of energy. Her beautiful blond hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, as if she had done it herself. Her blue eyes sparkled and danced. Once again, I felt the strange sense of familiarity, like I had seen her before.

"Well, it is about time Sleeping Beauty woke up," I huffed at Bella, though I knew that she wasn't that much later than me and Alice.

"Do you know Sleeping Beauty?" the little girl asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Who's your friend, Bella?" Alice asked.

"This is Macy. We met on the elevator. Her parents sent her down here by herself so they could have some alone time and it just did not feel right. Also that creep from last night was on the elevator and I was not about to leave her there by herself," Bella said, then turned to her attention to me, "And Rose, I would have gotten up earlier, had it not been for your little disappearing act last night."

I just rolled my eyes, knowing perfectly well that I was alright.

"Hi, Macy. I'm Alice," my friend said, "I'm sorry but no, we don't know Sleeping Beauty. You are very cute, though," Alice went to put her hand through Macy's curly, messy ponytail, "there is so much that we could do here."

_Oh God, here it comes._ I knew Alice was probably already planning on doing a makeover on the poor little girl we had just met. I looked her over again, thinking her hair could really use a good cut and style, then brought my brows together. Why I would care about her hair? She was not my daughter.

I guess Bella was thinking the same thing as well, "Oh, no you don't. She is only ten years old and we just met her; I do not think her parents would appreciate the fact that a little pixie did a makeover on their daughter."

Alice folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Fine then," she turned and began to walk away, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone want anything?"

"Me, Me! I am so hungry," Macy said, jumping up from the chair, "Can I go with her?"

"Yes, you may. But, Alice, you be good," Bella agreed that Macy could go after having one of the private eye conversations with Alice that we were all so good at having.

Alice was taken aback, a look of shock on her face, "Be good?" she said, "I am always good."

Macy ran up to Alice and took her hand, "Why are you so short?" Bella and I both laughed at Macy's question, and wished we could hear Alice's answer.

I knew that I was about to have the third degree as soon as they were out of earshot; I could feel Bella's stare on my forehead.

"So, Rose, what happened last night?" Bella asked me, taking out the sunscreen and starting to rub some on her arms.

"I don't know. Alice was telling me about it right before you showed up. I just don't remember. I still can't believe that I did that," I told her, trying to avoid eye contact. I knew that if I looked at Bella, she would see right through me. She always did.

"Well, what about at the club? Any other time, you would have just punched the guy yourself."

"Oh, he was harmless. I've seen worse," I replied, putting my magazine down,"besides, it was kind of nice to have a guy come to our rescue for once. That has never happened before."

"Can you believe that girl's parents? Letting her wander around a huge boat by herself like that?"

"Actually, I think I can," I started, flipping through the next magazine, "Many people think the ship is safe. Like what sort of trouble can someone get in here? But the sad thing is, I think you can find more trouble here than back home." I began to think back to all the times that my mom had left me home by myself, many times not returning for days. Then whenever she did return, it would be with other people. I shook my head again, not wanting to think about the garbage that my life was.

"So how old is Macy?" I said, trying to get the conversation on anything other than me.

"Macy's birthday is today; she said that she is now ten."

"Wow, ten years old," I looked up to see where Alice and Macy were, my thoughts going back to my mom again, "Well, by the time I was ten, my mom had left me alone several times. She's lucky she found you."

"Yeah, I would have hated for something to have happened to her out here by herself. I think it was very selfish of her parents."

"Well, sometimes the parents can only think about themselves and no one else," I replied and knew that Bella would pick up on the pain and distance in my voice.

"Bella, look what Alice got for me to eat," Macy came back with a whole plate of food, "She also said that you like bagels, so I got some for you, too."

"Thank you so much, Macy," Bella took Macy's plate and helped her to settle into the chair, "Alice, it looks like you brought enough food to feed an army."

Alice shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I didn't know what you all wanted, so I got a little bit of everything."

"Good morning, ladies," a man's voice said in a heavy accent, "May get you anything from the bar?"

We all turned to look at the man dressed all in white. I read his name tag, Stephen from South Africa, "Actually, what is the drink of the day?"

His accent and eyes, that deep tan and those toned arms. I started to think about all the stuff he could help me with. Or actually help me out of. What was I thinking? I had really been enjoying the company of Emmett; he was someone that I should plan on focusing on. He was, after all, available after we get back to New York. But, hey, I could still look at the dessert menu. That was what we were here for, right?

"Today's special is the Bahama Mama," Stephen said, putting on the charm, "If you get the souvenir cups, you can get a discount on refilling them at any bar."

"We will take three of them," I turned to Macy, "What would you like to drink?"

"May I have a Shirley Temple?"

Bella just smiled at her request and nodded her head, "A Shirley Temple for the young lady, also in a souvenir cup. As well as four bottles of water." She reached into her pocket and gave him our room key.

"Very well. I will be back in just a moment," Stephen said.

"God, he looked kind of hot in that uniform," I said, beginning to fan myself with the magazine, "And that accent. Can't you just imagine him in ..."

"Ahem," I heard Bella clear her throat, cutting me off mid-sentence, and saw her nod her head in Macy's direction. I immediately got the hint and changed course.

"Macy, I never told you my name, I don't think," I stuck out my hand to Macy so that she could shake it, "I'm Rose."

"Like the flower?" Macy asked, a small smile crossed my lips.

"Well, sort of. My real name is Rosalie, but my very special friends call me Rose," Rose smiled down at her.

"Oh," Macy stopped to think, "Does that mean I am special?"

"I think you are very special," I said, "And I understand it is someone's birthday. Do you know whose?"

Macy stood up and clapped her hands, "It's my birthday today."

"So, Macy, did you know your name is very important?" Alice asked.

"No," Macy looked confused, "is it?"

Alice smiled and sat down next to Macy, "You have the same name as Macy's in New York City. Have you ever seen _Miracle on 34th Street?_ Or heard of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?"

Macy's eyes just bugged out even further, "WOW, I have my very own parade? How cool!"

It was amazing how innocent she was; so young and with so much to learn about the world still. Only Alice would have brought up Macy's to a girl name Macy. I knew that Alice's poor head must've been spinning a mile a minute, trying to figure out how to get the poor girl inside a clothing store. I could actually pull plenty of cute dresses for Macy off of the imaginary racks in my head as well.

"Bella, I finished my breakfast. Is it alright for me to go swimming?" Macy asked.

"Yes, you may. Be sure to go down the slide, it looks like fun," Bella said with a giant smile on her face.

"Do you think you could go down the slide with me?"

"I would love to go down the slide with you. Just give me a few minutes to talk to my friends, okay?"

Macy ran off toward the pool and my friends and I watched as she took her time getting in.

"Alice, can you do my back for me?" Bella asked, handing Alice the bottle of sunblock.

"Have either of you seen the guys this morning?" Alice asked while spreading the cream over Bella's back.

Both Bella and I just shook our heads.

"Rose probably scared them off after last night!" Bella teased. I turned to her and stuck my tongue out.

"Actually, I think it is kind of nice having it be just the three of us," I said, putting my magazine down and flipping over to lay on my stomach, "We haven't had any time to really talk since we have been on the ship."

"I agree," Alice said, putting the cap back on the lotion, "So what do you all really think of the guys?"

I thought for a few minutes about Emmett; truth be told, I thought that he was probably a little too good for me. He was strong, independent, well off. Whereas myself, I came from a broken family. But I was strong and independent, too. Had to be, with my upbringing.

"Well," Bella said, "I think that Edward and I have a lot in common. It is hard to tell, though; it's not like we have really gotten to know any of them. We all just met."

"I agree," Alice said, "Jasper seems so sensitive and perfect; but I feel like there is so much that we still need to uncover."

"But you already uncovered if he was a good kisser?" I said, turning my head to look at my best friends.

Alice just had a small smile, "Yes, he is a very good kisser. There was love and passion behind it. I really think that he and I might still be able to carry on a relationship after the cruise."

"It does help that we all live in New York. We will just need to learn where exactly," Bella said, taking out her book, "What about you, Rose? What do you think about Emmett?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "I think he might be too good for me, what with my past and all."

"Speaking of which, he was very protective of you last night. He is going to want answers," Bella said, "He kept pushing me last night to tell him, but I put my foot down and refused."

"Yeah," Alice sat up bouncing in her seat, "You should have seen Bella. I think she could have very easily tried to hit him last night. He kept going on about how we were not doing a good job of taking care of you."

"What?!" I exclaimed, quickly sitting up, "He had no right to say that! You two are my best friends and we have been through a lot together! I will tell him what I want and when." Now I was getting mad; a guy who I hardly knew was already acting like he controlled me. Though I knew that was not the real problem. It was more of the fact that someone was willing to stand up for me. For the first time in my life.

"Anyways, let's get onto some better topics," Alice said, "We will need to figure out what we are going to wear tonight." She looked down at her watch, "It is already noon; we have two hours before we need to get down to the spa."

"I thought that you had already picked out all of our clothes, Alice?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I have, but we still need to talk makeup and hair."

"Is that not what we are going to the spa for?" I asked, "And while we are there, I would really like to get a Brazilian Wax done."

"Oh, now that sounds like a good idea," Alice said, clapping her hands together, "I have not had one in a while and since we will be out in the sun for the next few weeks, it will be nice not having to shave down there as much. I am going right now and make an appointment," Alice went and stood up, "Bella do you want me to make an appointment for you as well?"

"I don't know," Bella answered with hesitation, "I've never had one. What exactly do they wax?"

I sat up quickly, forgetting to tie my bikini straps and wrapped my arms in front of me, "Bella, you've never had a Brazilian?" She shook her head back and forth, "Oh my God, you are totally missing out. It usually drives the guys wild, being all silky smooth."

Bella began to bite her lip, "Well, if you all remember, I have never been with a guy."

"Okay, okay," Alice said, sitting back down next to me and looking right at Bella, "It is a wax job for your area, if you know what I mean." Obviously, Bella did know because she turned an odd shade of red, "Anyway, they leave you as silky smooth as a baby's bottom. They get _everywhere_, too!"

"Sounds painful," Bella said, closing her legs together a little bit more tightly.

"Oh, it's not that bad. The first few pulls are rough, but after you let yourself go, it's actually very sensual. The first time I had one done, I just stood there looking at myself in the mirror. Then the sex a few days later was unbelievable; the best orgasm I have ever had," I closed my eyes thinking back, "God, I'm getting wet just thinking about it. Emmett and I just might be sleeping together before any of us even knows it."

Bella turned another shade deeper, "I think I'll pass."

"No," Alice said, "I'm making you an appointment; we need to get you laid. That first night, you and Edward both said that you would sleep together, so let's get you cleaned up for him."

"Alice!" Bella screamed after her but our pixie friend was fast.

"Bella, it's okay. Live a little. Your are almost twenty-five; I really think it is time that you let yourself go. Besides, you just said that you would love to continue the relationship once we get back to New York, so it wouldn't be like a one night stand or anything."

I put my straps back together, and stood up, "Come on, I think you promised Macy a swim and ride down the slide."

"Speaking of Macy," Bella said as we began to walk toward the pool, "Don't you find it sort of odd that no one appears to be out looking for her? She has been here close to two hours already."

"Yeah, in a way," I said, "Hopefully they will come soon; if not, I wouldn't mind hunting them down and giving them a piece of my mind."

I grabbed hold of Bella's hand and we began to get into the water, immediately swimming over to the side where Macy was standing with some other girls her age. She seemed to be enjoying herself. I couldn't help but think that she looked like someone I knew; I just wished I could put my finger on it.


	14. Rise & Shine Boys

**Rise and Shine, Boys!**

**Emmett's POV:**

I slowly pulled the blankets off my head and squinted at the small amount of sun that came through the windows. I looked over to Edward and Jasper and could tell that they were still in a deep slumber. The wall clock said it was nine, but as far as what day it was, that was beyond me. I knew that we had been on the cruise for a couple of days, but they all seemed to have run together into one long day. An eternity on a boat. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. All I did know was that today was another day at sea; a perfect day to take in the sights of the boat, if you know what I mean. A small smile crossed my lips as the hundreds of girls walking around with nothing more than very little bikinis on appeared in my mind. The kind they wore let you see just about everything; but still somehow left a little to the imagination! I made my way over to the balcony and threw open the drapes to fill the room with the natural light from outside. I stepped out and looked at my surroundings, nothing but water in every direction. I took in a deep breath and inhaled the salt air; then poked my head over to my right and tried to peek into the girls' room. My mind immediately went to Rose, hoping that she was okay after a good night's sleep. I knew that I had been wrong to treat Bella that way last night and she had every right to be mad, but somewhere deep down I felt like I needed to protect Rose from something or someone. I brought myself out of my thoughts and walked back into the room.

"Rise and shine, boys!" I bellowed out and began to rip the blankets off of them, "The sky is blue, the sun is yellow, and there are some bodies that will need to be discovered."

A deep growl came from Edward's chest; I knew how much he hated it when I woke him up. Jasper was more of a morning person.

"Come on, guys. We are at sea for the entire day and the Captain's Gala is tonight," I walked into the bathroom to do my business, "I, for one, would love to take in more of this boat."

"Well, does anyone know what the girls are doing today?" Jasper asked, pulling his swimshorts out of a drawer.

I stepped out with my toothbrush in my mouth, "Th sy tey go to pa," I said in between the brushing.

"That is disgusting, Emmett, and I have no idea what you just said," Jasper said, making up his bed.

I walked back into the bathroom and quickly finished, took the towel and wiped my face off and threw on my shirt, "I said they are going to be at the spa. Supposedly, it takes all day to get ready for an event like the Captain's Gale. Jasper, what the hell are you doing with your bed?"

Jasper looked up from smoothing the blanket out, "It at least needs to be presentable."

"Have you noticed that when we leave it in a mess, we come back and it is clean?" I asked, throwing the towel on the floor.

Edward finally made an appearance out from the covers of his bed, "So I guess that means it's just us guys today?" We each looked at each other and nodded, "Well, then what are we going to do?"

"I say we need to eat, because I need some major fuel in this stomach," I rubbed my hand down my tight, flat stomach, "Then I saw that they had a rock climbing wall, that is definitely something that we can't do all the time in New York."

"Oh, Please, Emmett," Jasper started, walking toward the bathroom, "You only want to go climbing here, because you want to take in the views of everyone, especially up on the topless deck." Jasper stepped in and then backed out, "Jesus, Emmett. What the hell did you eat last night? It stinks in there."

I laughed as Jasper flicked on the exhaust fan, "I don't know. But I can say that I have plenty of room to eat breakfast now. Though, I didn't think it smelt that bad."

"That bad. Ha. I think you might need to see a doctor about this; it reeks worse than a skunk," Jasper yelled back, the toothbrush going in and out of his mouth.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips, "Well, what do you expect? I haven't taken a shit since I have been on this vacation. I thought for sure I would explode."

Edward went toward the bathroom and made the same face as Jasper, "Explode indeed. Don't plan on lighting up in here any time soon."

"Okay, okay" I said, joining in on the laugh, "I'm sorry I left it so stinky. But can you two hurry it up so we can enjoy the day?"

We quickly gathered up the rest of our stuff and made our way up to the Lido deck to get breakfast. After we all had our plates piled high, we went to a table and sat down.

"So, really," Jasper started, "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know," Edward said, looking at his watch, "The Gala is not until five; I figured we would get the girls and walk them to dinner. But until then, I guess, the day is ours."

I smiled, "I like the sound of that. That's the way this trip was meant to be." I rubbed my hands together, a mischievous look on my face. Both Jasper and Edward put their forks down and looked at me intently.

"Um, Emmett, I really do not like the look on your face," Jasper said, backing away just slightly.

"Oh, Jasper, it's nothing bad," I started, "I was just thinking that the rock climb would be perfect; it will allow us to talk. You know male bonding." I slapped both of my buddies on the back.

"What kind of male bonding do you have in mind?" Edward asked, "I thought you bonded us rather well back in the room with your scent."

I just rolled my eyes, thinking I had already heard enough from them about my bathroom exploits. Unfortunately, I knew that I would never live it down, or at least not until I had done something even better to make them forget it, "I'm just saying that we have not had any time for just us three guys. Let's go climbing, hang out by the pool, grab some beers and just have some fun. God, we are on a trip with no girlfriends or wives in tow; we need to loosen up and have some fun already!"

The guys must have agreed that it was time to really enjoy the ship. "Okay, let's go rock climbing," Edward said, standing up. We made our way up to the next level where the rock wall was.

"Good morning, gentlemen," a man said, standing next to a giant wall that did not look too tough or very high, "My name is Goose. Are you all thinking of taking a climb today?"

"Yes, we are, Goose," I said with a smile, nodding my head slightly.

"I know what you are thinking. My mom was a huge Top Gun fan; my brother's name is Maverick," Goose said with the same joking smile that I had on my lips.

"Well, hey, at least it was a decent movie," I smirked. "Ouch," I felt a hand slap me on the back of my head, "What was that for, Edward?"

"For being stupid," Edward answered, turning back to Goose, "Yes, we want to climb; we don't get to do it very often back home."

"Okay," Goose walked over to the gear and started to pull down the harnesses, "Let's get you all set up."

After taking about twenty minutes to get ready, we all walked over to take our first jump up and find our hand placements on the wall. I realized then that the wall was made out of cement and felt like you were climbing a real mountainside.

"So, how high can we climb?" Jasper called down after finding his next foot placement.

"The wall is just shy of two thousand feet; it is the largest rock wall to float. You can go to the very top and hang out on the ledge for a bit. Just be careful though, it can get pretty breezy up there," Goose yelled up to us as we slowly made our way around the wall.

"Oh, don't worry, we're used to breezes. Emmett here can make them smell rather odd, too," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Well, at least _I_ will have to figure out a way to de-cramp my balls; they are taking a beating here with this strap," I said, trying to adjust the jewels.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked with a grunt in his voice as he jumped for another spot.

"It means that since I use mine and you don't, my jewels will probably feel a little stiff after this."

"Yeah, it will be stiff alright," Jasper yelled over to us, "As soon as you see Rose walk out of her room tonight."

"And I am hoping that she might be willing and able to help fix the problem," I yelled back.

"Before she can fix that problem of yours, Emmett," Edward said, "Wouldn't it be good to see what her problem was last night?"

I thought about it for a minute, pushing myself off the rock to place my hand a little farther up, "Yeah, I know. I wonder what was really up? I know that they are hiding something."

"Bella already told us that Rose will talk when she is ready," Jasper said from his spot. He had let his arms go and was just swinging from the rock now.

"Are you giving up already, Jazz?" I yelled over at him.

"No," he answered, "I am just trying to find another spot and taking in the view from here."

Edward and I turned to look down, not having realized that we were already so far up. I could see the pools and the slides, and noticed that the chairs were starting to fill up.

"Looks like it is getting busy down there," I said.

"I wonder if the girls have made it up there yet?" Jasper pondered aloud, pulling himself back to the wall.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Edward said, looking down at the pool area for minute, "I have really been enjoying Bella's company. I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with her."

"I feel you man," Jasper said, "I think the same thing with Alice. I know that we just met, but boy; that kiss she gave me yesterday was like, WOW!"

"Hold up," I boomed, "You and Alice kissed? When the hell did you do that?"

"While we were swimming with the dolphins," Jasper said simply, as though it were no big deal.

"You got a make out session during the dolphin session? How come I didn't get that packaged deal?" I asked, wondering when I would get to kiss Rose.

"Actually, Edward also got pretty damn close to kissing Bella," Jasper said, throwing his words over to Edward, who started to blush slightly.

"I don't believe this. Virgin Boy is probably going to get more action than me," I huffed.

"Oh God, Emmett. It is not like I am going to jump in bed with Bella or anything," Edward said with a grunt, pulling himself up.

"But you've thought about it, right?" I asked.

"No," he said with a little bit of anger in him, "There is more to a relationship than sex."

"That is a bunch of bull, Edward, and you know it. Jasper and I were both there when we played that shot game. You and Bella both said yes!"

We finally made it to the top of the wall and stood up to look around. That Goose guy was right about it being windy up here. We sat down and dangled our feet over the edge.

"Wow, it's amazing up here," Jasper said, looking around.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing looking. But back to Edward and sex," I said, "When are you going to kiss her?" Edward just rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Edward. Look out over this boat; there are thousands of girls here, just waiting to get dazzled by the wonderful Dr. Edward Masen. I really think some of that frustration that you are feeling is all bottled up because your hand just cannot take care of it anymore. God, Edward. You're close to turning twenty-eight and I, for one, would like you to turn a year older and not still be a virgin."

"Thanks for the sex talk, Emmett. But when I have sex for the first time, I want it to be right; with the right person and for the right reasons. Not to just get drunk and laid."

"Emmett, just lay off of Edward for a while," Jasper said, "I think he really likes Bella and I have the feeling that their first kiss will be the death of him _and_ his virginity."

I placed my hands around my friends and brought them closer to me, "Now, this is what I am talking about. Let's get down there and find us some ass."

"Um," Edward said, pulling away from my grasp, "How exactly do you think we get down?"

"We jump, you bozos." I went to stand up and placed one foot off to the side. "I'm the king of the world!" I yelled as I stepped off the ledge.

"No!" was the last thing I heard my friends yell at me as I began to freefall.

What an experience and rush that was! To have the experience of flying was out of this world and one that I would never forget. All I could see was the ship moving closer and closer to me and then a thought flashed into my mind. How the hell am I supposed to slow down?

Just as soon as the thought crossed my mind, it left me with a jolt. I stopped falling and felt myself being pulled closer to the wall. I turned myself around so I would not hit it head-on and found my hand and footing on the wall and just hung out there. I looked up and saw that my friends had started to propel their way down the wall.

"Well, look who finally shows up," I yelled up to them as they got closer to me.

"Emmett, you idiot," Edward said, coming up to me, "If Jasper and I had not grabbed on to the ropes and slowed you down, the ground would have been the death of you!"

"Oh, please. That was by far the best thing I have ever felt in my life. Even better then my first cum with a girl as she sucked it right out of me."

"God, Emmett, must you be so X-rated?" Jasper asked, jumping off the wall to go down more.

"Absolutely. What else is there to think about?"

"Well, how about cleaning your act up a bit and trying some romance sometime?" Edward said, propelling down again.

"And what could you possibly know about romance, Edward?" I asked.

"Actually, more than you do. I can sweep any girl off of her feet."

"That might be true, but I have yet to see you sweep a girl off into your bed."

"Emmett!" Jasper and Edward both yelled at me at once.

"What?" I knew the confusion had to be obvious on my face.

"You need to go take a cold shower or a dip in the pool." Jasper said.

Our feet were finally planted on the ground and Goose walked toward us, "Did you all have a good time?"

"Yes, we did," I said, "the best part was the freefalling." I quickly got myself undone and stepped out of the harness, "but my friends and I are now going to get a cool down in the pool and have cold beer. Right, guys?" I draped my arms over their shoulders and we walked toward the bar.

In the back of my mind, I kept thinking that today had - by far - been the best day of my life. The only thing that could make it better would be seeing a tall blonde by the name of Rose.


	15. Guy Talk

**Guy Talk**

**Edward's POV:**

I have to admit that, at first, the whole rock climbing thing seemed like a bad idea and the male bonding just seemed ridiculous. Yet Emmett proved me wrong and that just does not happen very often. All three of us had sat down at the edge of the wall and looked out over the vastness of the ocean; the green, teals and blues mixing together in a melting pot of sorts. You never really realize how high up you actually are until you look down. The people appeared to be much smaller that I had expected and even though I was tethered to the wall, I still felt a fear of falling. We were all deciding on the best way to get down when I saw Emmett suddenly stand up and hold his foot off the edge.

"I'm the king of the world!" he yelled just as he let himself take that fateful step off of the wall.

"NO!!" Jasper and I both yelled at him, but it was too late. Emmett was falling fast and hard.

"Come on, Jasper, grab his ropes. We need to get him to slow down." Jasper and I quickly pulled the ropes tight and I knew that Emmett was broken from his free fall. The two of us quickly started to propel down the wall to catch up to Emmett, who was already half way down. I knew the guy was stupid, but some of the stuff he does really makes me wonder if he even has any brains at all. The fact that people would soon be paying him to cut them open was seriously beyond me.

"Well look who finally shows up," Emmett yelled up to us as we got closer.

"Emmett, you idiot," I said, coming up to him, "If Jasper and I had not grabbed on to the ropes and slowed you down, the ground would have been the death of you!"

"Oh, please. That was by far the best thing I have ever felt in my life. Even better then my first cum with a girl as she sucked it right out of me."

"God, Emmett, must you be so X-rated?" Jasper asked, pushing himself off the wall to go down more.

"Absolutely. What else is there to think about?"

"Well, how about cleaning your act up a bit and trying some romance sometime?" I suggested, propelling down again.

"And what could you possibly know about romance, Edward?" Emmett asked me. I could just sense a smirk on his face.

"Actually, more than you do. I can sweep any girl off of her feet."

"That might be true, but I have yet to see you sweep a girl off into your bed."

"Emmett," Jasper and I both yelled at him at once.

"What?" The confusion that swept across his face was priceless, he truly did not have a clue when it came to girls. All he ever thought about was sex.

"You need to go take a cold shower or a dip in the pool," Jasper said.

As soon as our feet were planted on the ground, Goose walked toward us. "Did you all have a good time?"

"Yes we did," Emmett answered. "The best part was the freefalling,but my friends and I are now going to get a cool down in the pool and have cold beer. Right, guys?" He draped his arms over Jasper's and my shoulders as we walked toward the bar.

"Now that, gentlemen, was awesome," Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

Jasper and I came out from his grasp, "Yes, Emmett, that was really good and fun. I'm impressed that you had the idea, actually."

"Ahh, Eddie, you're just upset that you didn't come up with it first."

We quickly made our way through the chairs and found a spot that was right in the middle of the bar and the pool.

"I need a drink. What do you all want?" Emmett asked.

"Just grab a few beers," Jasper replied. I nodded in agreement.

I began to look around at all the girls that crossed my path, particularly those with brown hair, hoping that we would run into Bella. Even though I had spent the entire day with her yesterday, I was really starting to miss her. There was still so much to know about her and time was not on my side. I just hoped that tonight, she and I would be able to slip off and have some time to ourselves.

"Here you go. A Bucket O' Beer." Emmett sat down and threw each of us a can. "So any good views?"

"None that are worth my attention," I answered, watching yet another brunette cross my path.

"What are you talking about? Look at the boobs over there at nine o'clock," Emmett said low, but not low enough to keep some of the other guys in our area from turning their heads to see a tall, tan beauty running toward the direction of the pool. "She could totally be on _Baywatch."_

"I still cannot believe you watch that show," Jasper said. I had to agree. Besides the show being as old as dirt, all the people on it appeared to be made out of plastic.

"Oh, come on. I know that you all used to love that show when you were in Junior High," Emmett said, taking a sip of his beer. "All three of us had the same poster of Pamela Anderson hanging up."

"Yeah," I said. "But we were also what, ten?"

"We all have the same hormones now as we did then," Emmett said, looking around at the crowd. I'm sure he was looking to pick up another bombshell with fake breasts.

"Have any of you shaved your nuts before?" Jasper asked suddenly.

Emmett and I both shot up, spitting our beer out. We didn't know if we should laugh or cringe away in pain from the thought.

"What the hell brought that question on?" Emmett asked. I actually thought it was a great question. Had he not asked it, I would have myself.

"I don't know," Jasper replied. "I know it must sound stupid, but I was reading in one of the magazines the other day at the airport that women like clean men. Have either of you ever done it?"

"Well I, personally, keep myself clean by taking a shower. And I have never had a girl tell me I was hairy or dirty," I answered, still trying to keep a straight face. But as I began to think about it, I wondered if Bella would like it if I had a decent haircut.

"Actually, guys, me and my boys...we are neat and tidy. I would hate for a girl to get a hairball while nibbling on some nuts," Emmett said.

Now that totally brought on the laughter from me and Jasper, between the shaving and the graphic details that he just let us in on.

"You mean to tell me that you shave the jewels?" I asked.

"Why? You all don't?" Jasper and I looked at each other, which was a total give away. "Okay. I will let you all in on a little secret."

We sat up, gearing our selves for Emmett's big secret. "Women like things clean and neat. They do not like going down and giving head if your dick can make a braid out of all the hair. You will get more sucking action and the tongue on the balls is enough to make any man go crazy. Then there is, of course, her..."

"What do you mean her?" Jasper asked, which surprised me. He was not a virgin like me, but had only been with a couple of girls. Unlike Emmett, who I think had done the whole cheerleading squad. Probably at one time.

"I cannot believe that you all are asking questions," Emmett looked amused. "Here you two are, getting old as dirt, and interested in the techniques of being shaved. I know that Edward would not know any of this, but Jasper, you have been with what? Two or three girls, right?" Jasper nodded his head. "Now what were they like? You know, down in the vag area? Were they all silky smooth or did they have their own afros?"

Bewildered by the question, I turned and looked back between the two of them, wanting to actually know if this sort of stuff could really change one's sex life.

"I don't know. I never went down there," Jasper said, turning red at answering the question.

"You've never chewed a girl out!?" Emmett bellowed yet again, getting attention from some of the other guys in the area.

"Emmett! Lower your voice!" I said quickly, also getting embarrassed at the direction this conversation seemed to be taking.

"Oh, please," Emmett finished his can and opened another one. "Okay, let me enlighten you young minds. There are two kinds of pussies in this world: hair and smooth as a baby's bottom. They are both beautiful in their own way, but when you want to go down on a girl, the baby's bottom is the way to go. You can taste it all and never have to pull out of it to pluck out hairs. Now, if you want to have the best sex for both you and her, it's no hair all the way. Talk about orgasm city! A girl that is smooth as silk can cum a couple of times and the way they like to be rubbed, especially while they are on top...grrrr..." A roar interrupted the conversation as Emmett suddenly stood up, "I'm going swimming."

"I sometimes really worry about him," Jasper said as he and I watched Emmett walk off toward the pool.

"Me too," I said, still trying to grasp exactly what we had just talked about. But there are some things that are better left alone, especially between guys. "I'm going to grab some more beer."

I took the bucket and walked over to the bar, thinking the whole time about Bella; what she would prefer and what she was like. All I had to go on was that she looked great in her bathing suit yesterday while swimming with the dolphins.

"Well, ladies, I made the appointments to get our Brazilian wax done," I heard the very familiar voice of Alice close by. I turned in that direction and saw that Rose and Bella were just drying off and Alice was walking toward them.

"I still cannot believe that the two of you are going take me to get a wax job where the sun doesn't shine and no one but me will even see it," Bella said, turning red.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I think Edward will really like it slippery when wet," Rose said, bumping shoulders with her.

I knew that I had heard enough and that it would not be right to go up and say 'hi' after that comment. Besides, I was fairly sure that my face was just as red as Bella's. I grabbed my full bucket of beer and walked back to the guys. Emmett was back from his cool down and quickly took a beer and a long swig.

"They're Brazilian," I said, taking a drink.

"What?" Jasper asked, grabbing his beer. "Who's Brazilian?"

A small smile crept across my face. I knew I should keep this bit of information to myself, but after the talk that we had just had, it actually seemed rather appropriate in an odd way and, truth be told, I wondered if they would understand that there was an actual word to describe a clean girl.

"The girls," I said, taking a drink, and then nodded my head toward the direction where the girls were sitting. "They are all going to get Brazilian waxes this afternoon."

Emmett cupped his hand to his mouth like a horn and slapped me on the back, "Dude, you are the man! How in the world did you talk to the girls about that?"

"I didn't. I just overheard Alice talking about how she had made their appointments."

We all turned and watched the girls for a few minutes, each in our own little fantasies. But right then, my only fantasy was to just hold Bella in my arms. I couldn't wait for five o'clock to come so I could see her in a beautiful dress and walk together arm and arm.

"Gentlemen, I think that tonight should be special," Jasper said out of nowhere.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, knowing that it was most likely the same thought I had.

A smile crossed his lips and I could see his mind working as he motioned for us to come together. "Well, this is what I am thinking..."


	16. Thank You

**Thank You!**

**Alice's POV:**

I was so excited that Rose and I had somehow managed to talk Bella into getting a wax job. Granted, we still had a lot of talking to do, but it was a start. I looked over my shoulder as I saw the two of them make their way to the pool. With the excitement still brewing up, I skipped my way over to the house phone located at the bar and quickly picked it up and hit zero.

"Operator," a voice that seemed slightly dulled picked up.

"Can you connect me to the spa, please?" I replied, all bubbly. The operator never said a word and I would have thought that we were disconnected had the phone not begun to ring again.

"Spa Freedom," a female answered.

"Yes, my friends and I all have appointments today at two for a manicure, pedicure, facial and hair. I would like to add on three Brazilian waxes, please."

"Names?"

"Alice Brandon, Bella Swan, and Rosalie Hale."

"Yes, I have your appointments. If you can get here by one, we can get all the waxes done before your two o'clocks."

A smile crept onto my face. "Perfect! We will see you shortly."

I hung up the phone and turned my attention to the bartender. "Excuse me. Can I get three Lifesaver shooters?"

"Sure thing. Just need to see your room key."

I dug through my pockets and laid the room key on the bar. A few minutes later, I was walking back through the mess of people and chairs, carrying the three shots that I hoped would help ease the tension in Bella as I told her that we had about forty-five minutes to make our way to the other side of the ship. The closer I got to them, the more of their conversation I was able to make out.

"So what do you think the guys are doing?" Bella asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe we scared them off."

"Please, Rose. I think Emmett actually likes you. How many guys do you know that would stand up for your honor?"

"Actually, I think they are busy talking about guy stuff. You know, which girls have the best boobs, the greatest asses...who shaves, who doesn't."

"Well, ladies, I made the appointments to get our Brazilian waxes done," I said, plopping down onto the chair. Rose and Bella were just coming back from their swim.

"I still cannot believe that the two of you are taking me to get a wax job where the sun doesn't shine and no one but me will even see it," Bella said, turning red.

"Oh, come on, Bella. I think Edward would really like it slippery when wet," Rose said, bumping shoulders with her.

"Here, I got us some drinks to help calm the nerves," I said as I handed each of them a shooter.

"What is it? It's so pretty," Bella lifted up her tall shooter glass and held it in the sun, admiring all the colors.

"It's a Lifesaver. Very hard to make. You have to pour the different liquors just right in order for them to not mix together," I answered, holding up my glass to make a toast. "Here's to a fabulous vacation, to my best friends and..." I began to talk really fast, "wehavetobeatthespainfortyfiveminutes." I let out a big smile, "Cheers!"

They both threw back their drinks. "Alice, what was the last part? I think I sort of got it, but want to make sure?" Bella asked, setting her empty glass down.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oh, nothing really. We just have to make it to the spa in forty-five minutes."

"What?!" Bella exclaimed. "I am just getting used to the idea of someone poking and pulling down there and now we need to leave soon?" Bella turned to look toward the pool, "I guess we need find Macy's parents!"

"Yeah, I am actually surprised no one has started shouting her name yet," I said, beginning to gather up all of our gear. "Maybe we should take her down to the kids club or back to her room?"

"I don't know. I'm really not comfortable just leaving her in the kids club. Lets check the room first. If no one is there, we will leave a note and just take her with us," Rose said, looking out at the pool. She stood up, pulling on her sun dress and gathering the rest of her stuff, "I'll go get her."

"I have never seen Rose like that before," Bella said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she is actually wanting to befriend a ten year old."

"Is it just me or is the resemblance between the two of them uncanny?" I asked. "I mean the way Macy even walks just screams 'Rose' to me."

Bella just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe it is just the connection of knowing what it is like to not have your parents' attention all the time."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, watching Macy and Rose walk up hand in hand. "So, Macy, did you have fun swimming?"

A huge smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes. "It was the best! Thank you. I'm not ready to go yet."

"I'm sorry, honey, but we just don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself," Rose replied as she squatted down to help Macy dry off. "We will go see if we can find your parents. If they aren't in your room, we will just leave a note to let them know where to find you.. How does that sound?"

Macy moved her head up and down so fast, I thought for sure it would have fallen off. We gathered the rest of our stuff and headed toward Macy's room. Bella knocked on the door and a man poked his head out.

"What do you want?" he asked with so much acid in his voice that it actually scared us a bit.

Rose cleared her throat. "We found your daughter up by the pool," she answered, keeping a fast hold on Macy, who was standing in front of her.

The man looked down at Macy and scowled, "She's not my daughter. She's my girlfriend's."

"Well, either way, I don't think it is safe to leave her wandering around a ship by herself," Rose replied with authority, the Rose that we all knew. Bella and I looked at each other, knowing that this could get ugly real quick.

"Fine," the guy reached in his pocket. "I'll tell you what, here is two hundred dollars. Why don't you watch her? My girlfriend and I are sort of busy right now. Bring her back later."

Rose placed her hands over Macy's ears and quietly, but very sternly, hissed, "The next time that you and your girlfriend want to take a cruise or any other vacation, you should maybe think about Macy. She deserves to be with her family and have fun." Rose took the money out of his hand, "And as far as the money goes, in my eyes, it is garbage and so are you. And believe me, I can spot garbage a mile away."

Rose turned and began to lead Macy away, "Come on, girls, let's go enjoy our time at the spa."

We all began to follow Rose, but not before I heard the man say one more word before closing the door to his room, "bitch."

Once inside the elevator, we all let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the walls.

"Rose, you OK?" Bella asked. With that question, I looked at my friend; her face was set in stone, never once loosening her grip on Macy's shoulders.

"Not now and not here," Rose replied, still with a stern expression.

"Thank you, Rose," a small voice filled the elevator. "I've never had any one do something like that before. Grant has always been so mean to me." A small tear ran down her her cheek.

All three of us just squeezed her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Macy," I replied. "We got your back."

In the back of my mind, I just couldn't help but wonder what this little girl had really been through. But, for some reason, I felt like Rose already had a perfect idea of exactly what was going on. The doors opened up to show us the impressive spa.

"Good afternoon, ladies, and welcome to Spa Freedom. Do we have appointments?" The receptionist said.

"Yes, we do," I replied, giving her all of our names. I looked down at Macy, "And we will also need to have a manicure and pedicure for this young lady here."

"Okay, I see that you have your Brazilians first. So how about we do this. We go ahead and do the the waxes while Macy gets her nails and toes all dolled up?"

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan and while you are at it, can you call down to the dress shop and ask to have a dress sent up here for her to wear to the Gala tonight? I see something in purple."

"Sure, I can do that. It will be up here by the time you are all through."

"Well, Bella, are you ready for the torture to begin?" Rose and I both looked at our friend, devilish smiles on our faces.

"You all said it wouldn't be bad," Bella began to step back.

"Oh, don't worry," Rose said, taking Bella by the hand. "It is not nearly as bad as going shopping with Alice for the entire day."

"Hey," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Are you saying that shopping is torture for you?"

"Bella Swan," a female voice said, stepping out from behind a door.

Bella swallowed hard, her face turning white and pasty.

I playfully slapped her on the butt, "Have fun!"


	17. I Touch Myself

**I Touch Myself**

**Bella' POV:**

I stood there in the bathroom mirror of our room and all I could do was look and stare. I even turn around and looked at my butt. My whole body seemed to be transformed in just a matter of an hour. I ran my hand down my flat stomach, stopping just shy of where my now bald vagina was. My mind wondering back to the first fearful step through the doors of Spa Freedom...

_"Bella Swan," a female said as she walked out, wearing what appeared to be a white doctor's coat. "Please follow me."_

_I looked back at my friends, who just pushed me slightly to take my first step. I swallowed hard and kept telling myself that it could not be any worse than going on an all day shopping spree with Alice. Or all the number of times that she and Rose had used me as their Barbie doll._

_I walked into the small room that only had a massage table in it, and there, on the table, was a pink terrycloth robe._

"_Please change into the robe and I will be back in just a few minutes," said the woman, who appeared to have some Asian decent in her._

_I did so and went to slide under the sheet. The door opened a couple of minutes later and the same woman was wheeling in a cart full of equipment._

"_My name is Edna," she said quickly. "I will be doing your wax today. I see that we are scheduled to have a Brazilian?"_

"_Yes," I managed to squeak out._

_Edna walked over to the outlet and plugged in a large bowl, "Is this your first time?" _

_Again, all I could manage to get out was a 'yes'. _

"_Well, I will be as gentle as I can. You will feel some tugging and a little pain at first, but eventually you will begin to get numb. The whole process should be done within thirty to forty-five minutes. Now, if you can, bring your knees up and then drop them out to the sides with your feet still touching." I did as I was told. "Ok, just try to relax."_

_Yeah right, relax? Was she on drugs? If so, I wonder if she could give me some. Or at least a very stiff drink. I had a hard enough time going to my annual gynecologist appointment without feeling embarrassed. And we were not even strangers anymore. How am I to relax when a complete stranger was going to be poking and prodding in my special area that I thought no one else would ever even look at until I was having sex? Actually, now that I think about it, probably the only other person to have ever seen me so up close was mom when I was maybe five._

_Edna went over and turned on some soothing rain forest sounds and I closed my eyes and tried the best I could to not think about what was about to happen._

"_Since this is your first time, I am actually going to do some slight shaving with an electric trimmer." I heard the trimmer being turned on and the vibration of it moving up and down and all around. I felt her cold gloved hands pull my lips apart as she put on a warm sticky substance. "I always do the most sensitive part first."_

_I felt the tape being placed over top of the stuff inside of my lips and a gentle pressure of her fingers. I could have sworn she counted to three in her head, or maybe it was just me. Then I felt it, the removing of the tape, the hairs being pulled out by the roots. The pain was almost similar to having a band-aid quickly removed, though much more intense._

"_Holy shit!" I screamed out, trying to keep the tears from coming out of my eyes. I bit my lip as the next strip was in place. Biting down on my lip at the anticipation of the pain that was to follow._

"_Just relax, Bella," Edna said as the next round of pulling started. "The more that you can relax and breath, the easier it will become."_

_I let out the breath that I had been holding and tried to focus on anything other than the pain that my poor bottom half was enduring. Here I was, never so much as had my eyebrows waxed, and today, in the middle of Caribbean, I was getting my most sensitive area a haircut. In my mind and under my breath, I was cursing Alice and Rosalie for talking me into this. And for what? To have an unbelievable orgasm? Something that I never even planned to have to begin with. Not while on this trip at least._

"_Ok, Bella, I am going to need you to grab the back of your legs and pull them up to your chest," Edna said. I managed to grab behind my legs and pull them up and then felt the warm liquid slide down my ass, the mental count to three, and the pull._

_Now this was seeming to be going too far. Who would have thought that people had their butt cracks waxed? But I supposed this was the price to pay for a baby smooth bottom. After what felt like hours, a cooler liquid, like an oil, was being wiped all over me._

"_I am putting on some lotion to help with any dryness or itching later," Edna took off her gloves and threw them in the garbage. "You may be a little pink. Go ahead and get dressed and the girls will be ready for you in hair and makeup."_

_With that, Edna left me. I slowly got up and made my to the changing room then looked quickly at my naked body, amazed at how different it looked. I threw on my bikini bottoms and marveled at what a difference it made. I felt different, just couldn't find another word to describe it. Opening the door, I saw Macy sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. She was looking down at her freshly painted nails._

"_Hi, Macy, did you enjoy yourself?" I asked her, sitting down in the next chair._

_She looked up at me, "Look, I had them painted purple. Alice said I needed to choose a color that would go good with my dress. She said it will be purple. Your face looks funny, Bella?"_

_I looked at her, wondering if she could see the pain on my face from undergoing the pain, the poking and pulling. "I'm ok, it's just from being out in the sun too long."_

"_So, Bella?" I heard my pixie friend coming up to me and I looked at her. "How was it?"_

"_How was it?" I repeated, trying to hide my frustration and the fact that I seriously think that she lied to me about it not being too painful. "It was worse than going shopping with you. And how is it that you come out looking like you just had the best time of your life?"_

_Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "Rose and I go four times a year. We're just used to it, I guess."_

"_I never knew you all go and do this kind of stuff. How come you never asked me to go before?"_

"_You do not even like it when we go get our nails done," Rose said, walking over to us. "But now that you had your first time, you better believe, we will be making sure you keep it up."_

_I just shook my head at them, unsure if I would ever want to do this again._

That had been two hours ago, and now, here I was, standing in the bathroom, still looking at myself and, for the first time, actually wondering what it would be like to have a guy look at me. That guy being namely Edward. What would he say to a body that had no hair? What would it be like to have sex? My fingers slid over my lips and I could immediately feel a sensation, an arousal.

"Come on, Bella! Others need to use the bathroom as well," Alice said, knocking on the door.

"Coming," I replied, quickly making my way into my panties and bra. I was actually wearing a thong. One that Alice somehow figured I would want. It was lacy pink, with a matching bra. Amazed that Alice knew or saw things like this, I gathered up my silk blue dress that went just above the knees, flaring out, with the spaghetti straps just wide enough to cover up the bra straps. The neckline was low, but for some reason, I didn't feel embarrassed to show off my chest.

Taking one last look in the mirror, I could not help but feel like I had either grown up or like I was eighteen again. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Wow," Macy said as she came up to me. "You look just like a princess."

I just smiled, knowing that my cheeks were bound to turn a deep red.

"You do look good Bella," Rose came up to me and whispered. "I told you the wax job does wonders."

Again, my face turned a crimson color. I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was getting close to 4:30. We only had about twenty more minutes until the guys would be here to walk with us to the dining room. Tonight was the Captain's Gala. A semi-formal affair in which the ship's navigation crew make their appearance. Dinner was at our normal five o'clock, then at 6:30 we would all make our way down to the theater for cocktails.

My hands began to rub against each other out of habit.

"Bella, don't fidget." Alice said, coming up behind me, making me jump. Then there was a soft knock on the door. Since I was the only one fully ready to go, I went to open it. Expecting to see the men, disappointment spread across my face. I looked down and saw three boxes instead. All white with a red ribbon.

"Macy," I called out, "Can you come help me real quick?"

Macy came to the door and helped me gather up the boxes, "Who sent you all presents?"

"I have no idea. But let's wait until Rose and Alice are done and we will find out," I said as I set the boxes down on one of the beds and then went to get my shoes on.

"Who was at the door?" Rose asked, coming out the bathroom followed by Alice.

"No one," I answered. "Just these boxes."

Alice practically flew to the bed like a little girl on Christmas morning. "I wonder who they're from?" She pulled her namecard off the box and flipped it over.

"Do not open until 10 pm," Alice read aloud.

"What the hell?" Rose said. "Who gives you a present and then says for you not to open it?"

"Maybe you have a secret admirer," Macy said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alice grabbed her box and began to shake it. No noise came from it, just some sliding of the tissue paper inside. "Well, I think it is something that we would wear, since it is light and doesn't make much sound."

"Well, let's just leave them here," I said, placing my box on the bed. "We will come back up later and open them. The guys should be here soon."

Just as the words were leaving my mouth, another knock came, this time a little louder.

Macy ran to open the door, while Rose, Alice and I raced to get the finishing touches done.

"Wow! You all must be Prince Charming!" was all I could hear. A smile spread across my lips, knowing that in my mind, that is exactly who I wanted him to be.


	18. The Plan

​**A/N: I did it, just placed my Pre-Order for both of the new Stephenie Meyers Books, The Host will be out in May & the official release for Breaking Dawn is August 2****nd**

**Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts, I have been trying to reply back to everyone! I was close to tears with the amount in my mailbox!**

**Also for anyone looking for a book to read, I just finished a great novel: _Firefly Lane_ by Kristan Hannah, just came out in February a real tear jerker!**

**Ok, back to the story... all we are still on Tuesday, but back tracking a bit, since the girls are now in the spa, the guys are still on the Lido Deck, Edward came back and told them what the girls are doing.**

The Plan

Jasper's POV

Through out our talk and just hanging out being with the guys, my mind kept going back to Alice. She seemed to be such a firecracker. A lot of energy all bundled up inside a pixie little body. My mind drifted back to our kiss, a kiss that I just literally could not stop thinking about. I could tell that she was in all reality a scared little girl. Something that all three of them were. I wanted to do something, to let them know that it was ok, that we, even Emmett could be trusted and that their hearts did not need to bleed anymore. I began to think about what we could do and then I recalled something that was said in the elevator yesterday morning before our shopping trip in Mexico.

"Gentlemen, I think that tonight should be special," I said.

"What are you thinking," Edward asked, I could not help but wonder if he could read my mind, the way he looked at me.

"Well, this is what I am thinking," I leaned forward, and the guys followed suite, "What do you all know about _Pretty Women?"_

Emmett sat back, "Man, I know a lot about pretty women. Just look around, there are a lot right here."

Edward slapped Emmett in the back of the head, "No, you idiot. Jasper asked what do we know about _Pretty Woman_, the movie!"

Confusion spread across his face and I realized then that this might be harder to pull off than I thought, "I don't know anything about that movie, except it is a chick flick. What would that have to do with making tonight special?"

I just turned my head toward the pool, where a giant projection screen was hovering just above the water, the guys followed my gaze, "I am thinking that we can take them to a midnight private showing under the stars and in the pool."

The two of them returned their look back toward me, "Exactly how will we pull that off?" Edward asked, but the smile was still plastered on his face.

"When I was on a cruise a few years back, they always did midnight dive-in movies, instead of drive-in. I am sure that I can go up and talk to the controller of the screen and see if we can get _Pretty Woman. _Pick a time, drop off the items that will be required for the girls to be comfortable; like some rafts, blankets and towels. They wanted to watch the movie last night, but we got in too late. We should make it up to them and take them to dinner and a movie."

"As long as I can get close to Rose, I'm game," Emmett said.

"Emmett, you get to go swimming with her, or cuddle up on the chairs with blankets," I said, still trying to figure out when he took stupid pills.

"Ok, then, what's the game plan?" Edward said.

I grabbed another beer and popped the top, after taking a drink, "I will go to the controller first, then let you know what's next."

I did not even wait for a reply. I put my beer down and then stood up, going towards a little room behind the bar. I knocked and the door opened up almost immediately.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could do my friends and I favor?" I said the woman that was behind the door, as soon as I saw her, I knew the plan will fall into place.

"Maybe?" she said with a heavy English accent.

"You see, my friends and I want to impress our girlfriends. We were all supposed to see _Pretty Woman_ last night in the theater and missed it. Was wondering if it is at all possible to be able to watch it tonight over the pool. Or do you even do dive-in movies at all?"

A small smile crossed her lips, "That is my favorite movie, maybe every girls favorite movie. I'll tell you what, tonights movie was supposed to be _Failure to Launch_ at eleven, but I can replace it with _Pretty Woman_."

"That would be wonderful, thank you so much," I turned to let myself out.

"Just be careful," she said.

I looked back over my shoulder, "I'm sorry?"

"Have you ever seen the movie?"

I thought about it for a while and realized that I have never seen _Pretty Woman_, "Actually, no, I don't think so. Why, should I be worried about something?"

"The movie is good, will bring on a few laughs and a few tears and can make a guy horny and the girl feel she will never be enough. Just giving you fair warning."

I smiled and opened the door, "Thank you."

I quickly made it back to the guys, sat down and picked up my beer, just keeping my eyes on the screen, that was now playingsome old cartoons. A smile crossing my lips thinking about holding Alice close to me, keeping her warm in the water watching a movie that I have never seen, but a movie that she loved.

"Well?" Edward asked, with impatience boiling off of him.

"The movie will start at eleven," I said, then I began to think back to what the girl said, "Have any of you seen the movie?"

"It was actually one of Erica's favorites," Edward said, "If I remember correctly it is about a hooker falling in love with a guy worth millions."

"Cool a slut movie," Emmett smiled at thinking that the movie might get him lucky.

I just moved my head back and forth. I took a glance at my watch, "We still have something things that we need to get done before dinner."

"Like what?" Edward, threw his head back took a drink.

"I think we need to make a trip down to the gift shop and then to the flower shop."

"Ok, lets go then, I still want to shave my balls, just in case," Emmett said standing up and throwing his empty can into the bucket.

"Emmett," I said following his lead, "Your not serious are you?"

He moved his finger around his face, "Does this face look like I'm joking?" Edward and I just looked at still not sure what to think, he put his arms around our shoulders guiding us through the sliding glass doors, "Gentlemen, if there is a chance in hell that I might get me some head, you better believe that the boys down stairs will be looking their best."

I tried hard not to laugh, the idea of of Emmett shaving was just a little too much information for me.

We quickly made our way to the gift shop and picked up some rafts, a couple of souvenir beach towels, and a few blankets.

"Can we have all this wrapped up into three separate boxes and then delivered?" I asked the cashier who nodded. I gave her the room number and the the names for the boxes.

"Ok, just one more place," I said as we crossed the hall to the flower shop.

"Can we get three single long stem red roses please?" I asked the lady and she handed them to me, wrapped up in delicate tissue paper.

"Well, guys, I think that we are all set," I said leading the way to the elevators, "It is close to four, so I think we should go and head back tot he room to get ready."

The gold doors of the elevator threw open, inside stood tow couples that looked like they were in the midst of an argument. The three of us nodded our heads to them for acknowledgment.

"I still cannot believe that you sent her with three strangers," the females said, her voice had a hint of concern, but more disgust than anything else.

"Well, she is your brat, not mine," the man said, I could sense the hate in his voice, "I told you that this was no place to bring a kid."

"What was I supposed to do leave her at home for a week?" the lady said.

"Any other time you do."

Just then the doors opened and we walked off thankful that we did not need to endure anymore of that conversation.

"Man, what was up with those people?" Emmett asked reaching into his pocket to pull out the key.

I looked over toward the girls room and noticed the packages were not there yet. Which was fine, they technically do not need them anyways until later on. But, I also know that they would be on edge for not being able to open them for at least six hours or so. The longer it took for them to deliver was probably the best.

"I am calling the bathroom first," Emmett said reaching inside his bag, he pulled out an electric shaver, "I might be a little while, too."

"God, Emmett," Edward said, "You could have been a little bit more discrete."

Emmett turned and looked at us, shaking the razor in our direction, "I think that the two of you should take a lesson from me for once and just follow my lead."

I turned away and began to go through the closet looking for my suit. The tuxedo I knew will be for Saturday for the Final Formal. Still, I was surprised at how well our parents have packed for this trip. The whole idea of having my mom have full reign on my clothes is almost scary, but I know that I could trust them, the one thing that both of my moms knew was fashion. My only secret about my family that not many people knew about me. Something that I keep deep inside, but I could not help but wonder how Alice would feel about it.

"Do you think I should tell Alice?" I asked Edward, while I put my clothes out on the bed.

"Tell Alice what?" Edward said taking his shoes out of the closet and walking over to the dresser.

"About my family, you know that I have two moms."

"If you think your ready," Edward went toward the bathroom door and started to bang, "Come on Emmett, we need to take showers, too."

"I don't know," I took in a deep breath, "I just feel like I owe her something, she told all of us something big. But I also don't want her to think I am crazy or my family is screwed up."

"The night is young and the days that we have with them is still short, just hold off a bit and see what unfolds," Edward said, "Damn it Emmett, come on!"

Just then the door opened and Emmett walked out, "Jez, Edward, I could have had a bleeder for all the distractions."

"Then I guess you should have thought about that before cutting the grass," Edward moved into the bathroom shutting the door.

"So you really shaved?" I asked.

A huge smile spread across his face, just like a three year old who knows he did something that he should not have, "Yep, you want to see," Emmett reached to the waist band of his boxers and began to tug on them.

I put my hands up in front of my eyes, "God, hell no I don't want to see!"

We quickly finished getting dressed and headed next door to the girls room.

"So you think they got the boxes yet?" I asked just before knocking.

"I heard a knock while you were in the shower, so I am guessing so," Edward said, while straightening up his tie.

"Damn it," I said slapping my head, "We forgot the flowers."

I went back to our room and grabbed the three roses that were sitting on the counter and walked back to the guys. For the first time they all looked like the were sweating bullets. Each of them tugging at their ties and shirts.

I tapped on the door gently and took a step back and waited. The door opened slowly and a little girl with blue eyes and blond hair stood looking out at us. The three of us stood and looked at each other, trying to remember if any of them mentioned having a kid.

"Wow, you all must be Prince Charming," the little girl said. I couldn't help but smile, in a way that is what I was hoping to be in Alice's eyes. The Prince who comes along and sweeps her off her feet. Protecting and taking care of her. That is exactly what I would like to be Prince Charming.


	19. Dinner & Movie

**Dinner and a Movie**

**Edward's POV:**

Just like the rest of my buddies, we were taken back by the little girl standing in the door way. Granted, we did not know the girls very long, but I think that one of them would have mentioned bringing a daughter or sister with them.

"WOW, you all must be Prince Charming," the bright blue eyed girl said, with her blond curly hair bouncing.

"Um," Jasper said, trying to peer around her to find the girls, "Is Alice, Rose or Bella here?"

"We're coming," one of them yelled from behind the door.

"Today is my birthday, I'm ten," the little girl said holding up her fingers to show how old she is.

I quickly did the math in my head, if she was one of the girls, then that would mean she was born when they were around thirteen or fourteen. That is impossible, yet possible at the same time. She just did not really look like any of them until...

"Ready?" Rose opened the door farther and the three of them walked out, locking the door behind them.

I looked farther at Rose and saw a huge resemblance to the little girl, but there is no way she could be hers, could it?!

The guys held our arms out for them to take. I handed Bella her rose and she brushed a deep red.

"Thank you," she said softly, bringing the flower to her nose and taking in the delicious scent, "Smells wonderful."

"If I knew that you had a sister, I would have brought another flower," Jasper said, looking back at the girl who was following us.

"Oh, she is not ours, " Alice said, "Bella actually found Macy. The two of them met in the elevator this morning. Her parents just basically let run around the ship by herself. We sort of took her under our wing for the day."

"Yea," Bella said, "You should have seen Rose this afternoon when we took Macy to her room. The many that answered basically tried to pay us off and take care of Macy for a while. Rose just shot him down and we have enjoyed the day at the spa getting ready."

I blushed slightly at remembering what exactly they were all doing at the spa.

"I wonder if they were the same couple from earlier?" Jasper asked. The girls turned to look at him for more answers, so he continued, "We were stuck in the elevator with a couple fighting about how he just gave her daughter off to three strangers and such."

"Were they looking for her?" Rose asked, while we waited for the elevator doors to open.

"I'm not sure. They seemed off," Jasper said and I had to agree, the couple seemed more to care about themselves in a way and not too focused on the child.

"Figures," Rose said reaching down to take Macy's hand and giving it a little squeeze.

The doors opened and we stepped off the elevator and walked toward the dining room. It was transformed into a nautical theme, which I am guessing is something the Captain likes. Everything was navy blue and white. The staff all wearing sailor outfits.

"Oh, there is my mom," Macy said looking toward the opposite of the room, "I should go to her."

"Ok," Rose knelled down so she was eye level, "I hope that you have a great rest of the day and if you need anything, you know were to find us."

Macy gave Bella, Alice and Rose a big hug, "Thank you, I had the best birthday ever." She started to walk toward the woman that I recognized from the elevator.

"Well, that was nice of you all to help her out," I said, helping Bella into her chair.

"Yes, she was just so sweet. I couldn't let her spend the day by herself," Bella said, then began to look at the menu that Alberto has brought to us, "So what did you all do today?"

A smile crossed my lips as I replayed the days events, "We just had some guy time," I eventually said.

"Oh really," Alice had a knowing smile on her face, like she saw us having our conversations, "Exactly what does some guy time consist of?"

Jasper just shrugged, "We went rock climbing for most of the morning, saw Emmett try to commit suicide and then just hung out at the pool."

"Emmett trying to commit suicide?" Rose asked, looking at Emmett with a death stare, "Why the Hell would you do that?"

Emmett reached across the table and took Rose's hand, "I just jumped off the side of the wall, I did not try to kill myself."

Jasper and I just chuckled, which brought death stares from all the girls, our faces went back to straight in a mater of nanoseconds.

"I don't understand how that is amusing?" Bella asked.

"He would have killed himself, if Jasper and I did not pull on the ropes to stop his free falling," I said, trying my hardest to have a smile on my lips.

The girls just looked at each other, little smile playing on their lips. I knew that they were trying to picture Emmett rock climbing and then just jumping off the side.

"So, what did you all do at the pool?" Alice asked us.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders, "Just guy talk and making some plans for tonight or tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Rose said with a very serious expression on her face, "I think you all can just go to Hell and leave me here."

All five of us just stared at her, trying to figure out where that even came from. What was she so pissed off from Emmett's little stunt? But then what about the girls, her best friends?

"Excuse me?" Alice said hitting Rose on the shoulder.

"The town of Hell, on Grand Cayman Island," she said, still all of us puzzled, "I have already been to hell and back in the States, don't care to go back."

"Here you go," Alberto came back with a whole tray pf food, "I took the liberty of doing the normal routine today. Also, I will bring you all another bottle of White Ziff in just a moment."

We began to pass the food around, enjoying all the delicious tastes that the chef has come up with.

"So, what did you girls do today?" I asked in between bites, already feeling my face heat up, knowing exactly what they did.

"We hung out at the pool for most of the morning, you know with girl talk," Bella said with a shrug.

"Then," Rose jumped in, "We went up to Spa Freedom and had an afternoon at the spa. I really think that Macy enjoyed herself. This Salmon Mousse is incredible."

"So what is the story with Macy?" I asked.

"Today is her birthday, I met her on the elevator, she said that her parents sent her to the pool so they could be alone. That just did not seem right," Bella said.

"She then just ended up hanging out with us for the rest of the day," Alice said, "When it was time for us to go the spa, we walked her back to her room. This guy answered and just basically treated us and Macy like garbage."

"He even tired to pay us to watch and take care of her," Rose said.

"Yeah, but Rose put him in his place," Bella said with a little laugh, "I really think that she would have punched him, if Macy wasn't around."

"You've got that right," Rose said with a smirk, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest. I could tell right then that Rose had guts and was a woman that could take care of herself.

After dinner we walked down toward the theater for the Gala. The staff out in arms taking pictures of all the couples in different areas of the ship. We stopped off at a couple and had pictures taken as a full group, then as friends, then the las set just as a couple.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me. I couldn't help but feel how she fit perfectly into my side. Like we were meant for each other; the missing piece to a puzzle that would complete it Complete me.

"Oh, My God," Alice said jumping up and down next to the gift shop that had a wall lined with photos, "is that us?"

Bella and I walked over to join the rest of the group and saw that it was indeed the girls on their first day, as they were boarding the ship. They were wearing matching shirts that said "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun."

Alice pulled it off the rack and immediately started to walk toward the gift shop, then stopped at another wall of pictures, "Holy shit," she said, ripping another photo, "You guys look like total asses."

She held up the picture for all of us to see. I could tell right away, that it was by far the worse photo of Jasper, Emmett and I by far.

"Hey, let me see," Rose said, " Emmett, you idiot, what is the deal with the bunny ears, is that not something that you should have out grown, oh, like in first grade."

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, Just felt right. Besides, what about your shirts, is that not a little first grade wearing matching shirts, with a saying from the eighties."

Bella and Rose just turned to look at Alice pointing their fingers.

"What?" she said, "Well, its true, we came here to have fun."

"So are you?" I asked.

"Are we what?" Bella asked turning to look at me.

"Having fun yet?" I asked again wrapping my arm around her waist.

She never answered, but the blush that deepened on her cheeks, told me what I wanted to know. That she was having fun and I had the feeling that it was because of us meeting each other. Btu then again how can we not have fun on a ship.

The evening began to fly by and when I looked down at my watch I saw that it was already close to ten- thirty. I looked over at the guys and nodded my head toward the direction of the elevators, our sign to let them know that we needed to get on with our plans.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I am ready to get out of this monkey suit," Emmett said pushing the buttons to our floor.

"Your right, I hate wearing heels," Bella said, moving her feet to rotate the ankles. I reached down and undid the clasps of her heels and took each shoe off for her, slightly messaging her feet slightly, "Oh, God, that feels good." She let out just a hint of a moan and I could not help but smiling.

I gave her the shoes back when we were at our doors.

"How about we all just meet up by the pool," Jasper said. The we let ourselves in our room. Immediately began to strip down and put on my bathing suit and grabbed the other set of towels that we purchased for us at the gift shop. We knew that we had time, it would take a few more minutes for the girls to finally open the boxes and put everything together.

"All set," I asked the guys, each of them carrying a load in their arms. I looked at the wall and saw that we had exactly twenty minutes to get up to the Lido deck, blow up the rafts, I already know that the chocolate covered strawberries and champagne will already be out. Along with a row of chairs reserved for us. All courtesy of my dazzle that I have on certain people. All I ever needed to do was just them my crooked smile and dimples, and most women were putty in my hands.

**Bella's POV:**

I just had an amazing evening with Edward and when he put his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him, I could not but help thinking how good it felt. We molded together perfectly. Every curve fit perfectly. Then in the elevator, when he saw that my feet were hurting, his hands on my feet was like a shock of electricity running through me. I know I must have sounded odd when the moan escaped my lips. I was the last one to enter the room and closed the door behind me and let out a soft sigh.

"Oh, some one's got it bad," Alice said in a sing song voice.

I opened my eyes and saw bot Alice and Rose staring down at me. I pushed my way off the door and walked toward my bed, where the big white box sat, just taunting me to open it.

"What do you mean, I got it bad?" I asked, pulling my name tag off the box and turning it over to read it.

"I think some one might gave found love," Rose said, undoing the big red bow.

"Humph," I said, "Like I can fall in love in just a matter of days," I lifted the lid and pulled out yet another note," Does anyone know who sent these anyways?"

"Well, mine says it is from Jasper," Alice said, pulling away the paper, "Oh my goodness."

I quickly read through my note:

_Bella, please put on your bathing suit and meet me at the pool by ten forty-five. Bring everything in the box, you will need it. Edward_

I pulled everything out of the box. There was a Carnival Beech towel and a Carnival Bathing suit cover up.

I held them up and turned around to look at the girls, both of which were also holding up their items, all of us matching.

"Wonder what they have planned," Rose said, already grabbing her bikini.

"By the look of it, I am guessing a midnight swim," Alice said, taking her dress off and throwing it on the bed.

"Well," I said, "what ever it is, we need to hurry up, it is already getting close to the time that they wanted us to meet them."

We quickly ran around the room looking for all of our stuff, putting the new towels into our beach bags and wrapped the cover up over our suits. Slipping on some sandals, we were set in record time. As we started our walk to the Lido deck and went through the sliding glass doors,my best friends and I just halted in our tracks. There in the middle of thousands of chairs were the guys, wearing their bathing suits and the ties from dinner still around their necks. I also saw candles light up the are with what looked like a bottle of champagne chilling.

Rose leaned over and whispered in Alice and my ear, "I think someone, if not all are thinking of getting into our pants."

I stifled a giggle and began to walk toward the three men, that just hours earlier, Macy claimed to be Prince Charming. I could not help but wonder if he really was Prince Charming.

Edward came over to me and took my bag, "You all made it just in time."

"In time for what?" I asked taking a seat, Edward went and sat down behind me. I leaned back onto his chest and held onto his arms. The comfort and warmth was wonderful and I still could not get that the pieces were coming together.

"Just int time for that," Jasper said and I looked over to see all of us were setting the exact same way.

My gaze followed his finger as I saw a giant screen being dropped above the pool and a movie started to play. I knew immediately it was my favorite as soon as Richard Gerre walked onto the screen, mingling with all of his rich guest at the party.

I moved my gaze up to Edward, "You did this for us?"

"It was Jasper's idea," he whispered and then kissed me on my cheek.

I settled back into his chest, wrapping the blanket around us. Enjoying every second of _Pretty Woman. _It was at that moment that I realized that I was indeed falling in love with Edward Masen.


	20. Pretty Woman

**A/N: Just checked out Stephenie's site and saw the casting for Twilight, what are your thoughts on who is playing the rest of the Cullens? I have not heard of any of them, but the guy to play Emmett, I know I have seen him some where,just cannot put my finger on it.**

**OK, you all are lucky, another chapter and with any luck you might get another one today as well, depending on how fast I can write it. This one is short, but very important, that it deserved its own chapter:)**

Pretty Woman

Bella's POV

Through out the entire movie, the girls and I kept doing side glances with each other. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing: this is romantic. Never in a million years would I have thought to find a guy that would help plan a night like this. Watching a movie under the stars, next to a pool, in the middle of the ocean. The gentle breeze, bringing with the salt air. I shivered just slightly as the wind blew, Edward just wrapped his arms around me tighter and pulling the blankets up more.

When the scene with the champagne and strawberries came on, the guys began to pass around a glass and along with chocolate covered strawberries. I took a small sip and settle back into the movie.

"_I was really surprised that you only bought one dress," Edward said._

"_Shopping was not as fun as I thought it would be," Vivian said sitting up in bed._

"_What do you mean?" Edward said putting on his jacket._

"_They were mean to me."_

I looked over at Alice, knowing that her favorite part of the movie was coming up. AS soon as the music _Pretty Woman_ began to play, Alice started to sing along and bounce in Jaspers arms. The shopping scene I think is what Alice like about the movie.

"God, I would love to go shopping in Hollywood like that," Alice said with a sigh. I just smiled knowing that every time we watched the movie, she said the same thing; it never failed.

"_Did you kiss him?" Kit said, Vivian just looking away from her friend._

"_Oh my God, you kissed him on the lips," Kit threw her arms up in the air, "Did I not teach you anything?" _

The movie kept playing as Alice, Rose and I said our favorite parts.

"_Who, Kit, who does it happen to?" Vivian said_, asking who can fall in love, especially with her past. The whole time I was thinking back to our first night on the ship. I asked my friends the exact same question. I found some one, but could it really happen to me.

_Kit brought her hands to her temple, "You want me to give you a name?" She began to rub circles, "Oh God the pressure." She let out a sigh and dropped her arms, "Cinderfuckinrella."_

All the times I have watched this movie I always laughed at that one word, in how true it really was. But tonight, I wasn't laughing, tonight I found that it could have very easily been my name. It could happen to me. I moved my head up to look at Edward, who was intently watching the movie.

"_Vivian?" Edward said while she began to pack up her stuff, "What do you want?"_

_Vivian turned to look at Edward, "I want the fairytale."_

I know that I had tears in my eyes, I always did. I could see myself so well. When the song, "Must Have Been Love," started to play, I hummed long with it. Wiping the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as the movie came to an end.

I sat up, "It is the perfect love story. Ever girls fantasy." I said stretching.

"Well, the night is still young," Emmett said standing up and taking Rose by the hand. The two of them started to walk toward the pool. Then I heard Rose scream, I looked over and saw that Emmett lifted her up and carried her bridal style and just jump right into the water.

"Oh, shit," I said, "Rose will kill him."

Just then I was being carried to the pool and Edward and I jumped in after them.

"It is cold," I heard Alice say, Jasper wrapping his arms around her.

I looked around for Edward and was no where to be found, then I felt some grab my ankles and began to pull me under.

Edward came up then and showed his face, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"What exactly are you not able to resist?" I asked, feeling his arms around me. I draped mine over is neck.

"This," he said bringing his head closer to mine, our lips brushing against each other. I parted my lips, which he knew was permission to find entrance into my mouth. Our tongues began to dance with each other. His hand rubbing up and down my back, my hands flying through his hair and knotting it into my fingers. Full of passion, desire, hunger all rolled into one. Finally, we broke the kiss.

"Wow," I said quietly.

"Wow indeed," Edward said.

"Sorry to break up the party," an unfamiliar voice said, "but the pool is closing at two."

We all got out of the pool wrapping ourselves up in the towels and blankets, trying to warm up. We took our seats again and just star gazed.

"So did you get it done?" Emmett's voice boomed out in the quiet air.

All of us turned our gaze to Emmett,"Get what done?" Rose asked.

"You know the waxing?" Emmett had this strange smile on his face. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but could not figure out how he would know.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Rose said and went to stand up, "I'm getting tired, I think I am going to head back to the room."

Alice and I stood up to follow her lead. We gathered up our gear and the guys carried everything for us. I felt Eward's arm around my waist.

"Sorry about him," Edward whispered in my ear, I turned to look at him with a huge question mark on my face, "I sort of over heard you girls talking earlier today."

"What?" I hissed.

"But i am also kind of curious," Edward said, still low enough for just me to hear.

"Well, Dr. Masen," I said taking a page out of Rose's response, "I guess that is for you to find out, isn't?"

The elevator doors opened and we piled in. We stood in silence for the whole ride down to our level. My mind just drifting back to our kiss, my first real kiss.

When the doors opened we heard a small voice signing, making us stop and just listen. She sounded so sad and so familiar at the same time.

"_The sun'll come out tomorrow,_

_bet your bottom dollar_

_that tomorrow there_

_will be sun."_

We looked a little ways down the hall and saw a child sitting on the floor. I knew at once who it was. I let go of Edward's embrace and ran toward her, dropping down on my knees, so I was eye level. I saw that Alice and Rose were right behind me.

"Macy, what happened?" I said, pulling her face up to meet my eyes.

When I saw her face, my heart just broke. The tears were streaming down her face, her eyes all puffy. Her dress all wrinkled, with a slight rip in the hem.

"_The sun'll come out tomorrow,_

_bet your bottom dollar_

_that tomorrow there_

_will be sun."_

Was all I got as an answer, I knew from my understanding of therapy and abuse among kids, she was closing up and fast. I turned to look at Jasper, he took a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. As soon as he touched her though, she went ballistic. Crawling up into a tighter ball.

"Did Grant hurt you?" Alice asked, proceeding with caution.

Macy put her hands to her ears and closed her eyes and just started to sing again. I stood up slowly and looked at Rosalie, her eyes turning dark and I knew what was going through her mind. I took Rose by the arm and motioned for the guys to follow me. I unlocked the room and went inside, I knew that Alice and Macy will be fine outside for a moment.

"Whose Grant?" Edward asked, I could sense some disgust in his voice.

"He is Macy's mom's boyfriend. The guy that treated us like garbage earlier," Rose said, her hands flexing into fists.

"She's been abused," Jasper said, I nodded my agreement, "But we need to get her to talk, before we can report anything."

I just turned to the hall way and looked back at Rose, I knew that if anyone can get Macy to open up, it would be Rose and only her. I reached down and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"You know," I said in a low voice so that only she would hear, "We all need to face our demons, don't let Macy face them alone like you had to."

Rose nodded her head and walked outside. I followed her and sat down on the floor next to Alice. Rose sat down on the other side of Macy.

"You know that is my favorite song," Rose said, looking at Macy, "Do you mind if we sang with you."

Macy looked up at Rose and then turned her stare to Alice and I, she took a big breath and began to sing, we went through the song two times. Each time Macy's tears getting quieter.

"We can't help you, unless you tell us what happened?" Rose said, reaching down to take her tiny hand, "You can trust us."

All of us girls grabbed hands to make a circle around Macy, protecting her, letting her know that there is not any one here that could hurt her. The guys just stood back, I knew from a medical stand point, they wanted to know what happened. If she needed any type of attention, but from a girl stand point, she needed something a doctor could never give her, at least not right now.

Macy took a huge breath, letting it out slow and shaky, very quietly, "Grant said I can't tell no one."

Rose leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Can I tell you a little secret?" Macy just nodded her head, "Grant was only telling you that, because he doesn't want to get in trouble. So, can you tell us?"

"I don't like him," Macy started, "He makes me do stuff..."

**A/N: We are on our way to hearing Macy's story, which is next, don't worry Rose's is soon to follow, but not with out some action first!**


	21. Sun'll Come Out

**A/N: It is your lucky day, another chapter going up!! This chapter and the next one is very near to my heart and very much so real. I had to deal with similar situations with my oldest daughter. Please read and Review. I am done writing for the day, but never fear, more will be up tomorrow...This is another short chapter, but deserves to be by itself:)**

The Sun'll Come Up Tomorrow

Macy's POV

I did not know where to go, all I knew was I had to get away. His eyes were so red, just like before when mommy left me alone with him. I shuddered at the thought of what happened last time. My heart began to break again. He pulled on my dress and the hem began to unravel. I turned and stepped on his toe and then went for the door. The elevator door closed behind me, just as I saw Grant coming toward me again. But now I felt safe, he couldn't hurt me in here. I did not know exactly where the girls were, but I knew that if they were not in their room, they will be back soon.

When the doors opened up, I ran out and started to knock on their door. No one came to answer and I began to panic again. I slid down on the floor and folded my knees up under my chin. I let my mind go to my favorite song and movie. I have always liked _Annie_ for as long as I could remember and anytime something bad would start to happen, I would let my mind drift.

I knew that I was a good singer, Mimi always told me that I had a voice of an angel. How I missed Mimi and Popi so much? The tears came again and harder this time as I started to think of my grandma and grandpa. All the time that I spent with them and how I so much wished that I could be with them again.

"If your up there and supposed be watching out for me, you are doing a sucky job," I shouted up to the air. Knowing that it really was not therir fault that they were not here anymore, to take care of me.

I took a deep breath and began to sing again.

"_The sun'll come out tomorrow,_

_bet your bottom dollar_

_that tomorrow there_

_will be sun."_

I heard the elevator doors open, afraid that it might be _him_, I began to curl up my legs even more, and sang to myself. Just waiting.

I felt cold fingers under my chin, forcing my face to look into the dark brown eyes of Bella, "Macy, what happened?" she asked. I knew that she cared, but I couldn't tal, not yet. Still scared and they would never believe me anyways. I did all I could do, I sang.

"_The sun'll come out tomorrow,_

_bet your bottom dollar_

_that tomorrow there_

_will be sun."_

Then I felt another set of arms wrap around my shoulder, while they placed a towel or blanket around me. The hands were for sure a guy and everything came flashing back to me. I shuddered at the thought of some one touching me. I curled into a tighter ball on the floor.

"Did Grant hurt you?" Alice asked, she said it so quietly, I could tell that she was scared for me. I felt her sitting down on the ground, just being with me. Her little body seemed to be what I needed. Even though I still did not talk and the tears streaming down my face, I could tell that she was hurting with me. I heard the door open and looked over to see that it was just me and Alice sitting on the ground. We were not alone for long because the next thing I heard was Rose's voice, she was quiet, so confident, yet so scared at the same time.

"You know that is my favorite song," Rose said, looking down at me, "Do you mind if we sing with you?"

I looked up at Rose and then turned my stare to Alice and Bella, I took a big breath and began to sing, we went through the song two times. Each time my tears getting quieter, but the hole in my heart still hurting.

"We can't help you, unless you tell us what happened?" Rose said, reaching down to take my hand, "You can trust us."

I wanted to, I wanted to trust some one, but more than anything I wanted to feel safe. Just as it was like they were reading my minds, Bella, Rose and Alice formed a small circle, reaching out and taking each others hands, with me as the center point. They were protecting me, so no one can come in.

I took a huge breath, letting it out slow and shaky and very quietly, "Grant said I can't tell no one."

Rose leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Can I tell you a little secret?" I just nodded, "Grant was only telling you that, because he doesn't want to get in trouble. So, can you tell us?"

"I don't like him," I started, "He makes me do stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?" Rose asked quietly, never once taking her eyes off of me.

I lowered my head, "When mommy leaves me alone with him, he always tries to touch me."

I knew that my tears were about to come down again, I never told anyone and the fear of Grant finding out hurt me more now, then keeping everything all inside. I took another deep breath and continued.

"Tonight, mommy told me to back to the room, that she will be here soon. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard the door open and saw him. He was starting to get undressed and told me that I needed to get ready for bed. I knew that meant to take shower. I knew what that meant and didn't want to. So started to leave the room and he pulled on my dress. I stepped on his toe and just ran. I didn't know where to go, so I came here."

"You did the right thing," Bella said, I could feel here rubbing my back.

"When was the first time?" Alice asked, I knew what she was asking.

"Mommy has been with Grant since I was seven," I sighed, "I always lived with my grandma and grandpa. My mom would just leave me and not come back for days. When they died, mom finally came and got me, Grant was with her. That night he slept in my bed with me."

I looked over to see Rose getting stiff, like she was mad at me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do something wrong. I still do not really know what he does," the grip from their hands tightened around me. I could tell that Rose wanted to say something, but didn't instead Alice was the one to speak.

"You listen to us. You did not do anything worng. You did the right thing, by coming here, to us." She gave me a big hug.

Rose went and stood up and began to walk away.

"Rose," Bella said alarmed, "Where are you going?"

Rose turned and I saw that she was crying as well, "Stay here with Macy, I'll be right back."

"Rose, don't do this, not here, not now," Alice said. For some reason it sounded like they were speaking in code.

Rose just turned, "I'll be back."

"Just don't go alone," Bella said.

"Fine, I'll have Emmett and Edward come with me. Bella you can come too," They all began to follow Rose down to the elevator. Jasper and Alice came and sat down with me on the floor. I curled up into Alice's lap, and it felt good to have her rub my hair.

"Everything will be ok," Alice said.

I let out a big yawn. Next thing I knew I was fast asleep and felt like I was floating.


	22. Mother Dearest

**A/N: Sorry all for the lack of update for the week, I have been working longer hours and my kids have been driving me crazy. But anyways, thank you for all the reviews and comments, I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter, another emotional one, but still not the full story of Rose. But there is some action:)**

Mother Dearest

Rose's POV

I sat there and I listened to Macy. I tried the best I could to not walk out on her and my friends the moment that I saw her sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth and just singing. It took every ounce of strength and self control to not go down to the room her mother was and not knock the guy square in the jaw. But I couldn't, not yet. I had to first hear her out, learn what she knows. We left Alice in the hall with Macy, while the rest of us went into the room to talk. It wasn't until Bella placed her arm on mine and told me that I needed to face my demons, that I knew what I was supposed to do. I just nodded my head and proceeded out in the hallway again. Bella sat on the other side of Alice and I took a seat right next to Macy. She was going to have to trust us first. After all we just met Macy just a little over twelve hours ago. For some reason though, I looked into her deep blue eyes and I saw myself. All those years ago, crying, singing. Actually singing the same song that Macy was singing a little while ago.

I leaned over and said, "You know that is my favorite song. Do you mind if we sang with you?"

Macy turned and looked at me and my friends, then took in a long breath, she began to sing quietly and the rest of us joined in. I could already feel tears forming in my eyes at the memories that went with that song. After singing _Annie's _most popular song two times threw, I knew that she might be able to open up, even if it is just a bit. And I did all I could do: I sat and I listened. I listed to this beautiful little girl tell me the first time about Grant, when her grandparents died a few years ago. I sat there and I listened until I could not take it anymore, I went and stood up and began to walk away.

"Rose," Bella said alarmed, "Where are you going?"

I turned around against my better judgment, I knew that Bella would be able to see right through me, "Stay here with Macy, I'll be right back."

"Rose, don't do this, not here, not now," Alice said.

I just turned around and with my pleading eyes I begged them to understand me, "I'll be back."

"Just don't go alone," Bella said.

"Fine, I'll have Emmett and Edward come with me. Bella you can come too," They all began to follow me down to the elevator.

Once the doors were safely closed behind us, I feel against the back wall, closed my eyes and replayed everything that happened in the last hour; everything that has happened to me in the last few years. The pain that Macy is going through was the same pain that I went through. I knew it and I understood it.

"Rose," Bella said quietly touching my arm, "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I really had no idea what I was going to do, but I do know one thing, I will be damned if that guy comes with in a hundred foot pole and tried to touch her again.

"I know what I would like to do and it won't be pretty," I said, I could taste the hate and anger in my mouth, "Good thing I do not have a knife on me, I might just castrate the guy myself."

I looked over at Edward and Emmett who seemed to be holding themselves and slightly backed away from me. I couldn't help but smile slightly. If they sensed the hate from me and I was not even mad at them, I do not even want to know what will go through Grant's head.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I lead the pack down the hallway and stopped just short of their door. I could not help but sense a form of de ja vu at that moment. Like I have done this before, in a past life.

"Rose, you don't have to do this," Bella whispered in my ear.

I spun around fast, startling Bella, "If I or we don't do this now it will keep happening. Maybe not with him, but another guy. Maybe not to Macy, but another girl. No one deserves that," I hissed and that was all the strength I needed. I walked to the door and banged on it hard. Then took a step back and waited. No answer, I banged again, each knock brought on more frustration.

Finally the door opened and I just stood there in shock of what I saw. A woman who appeared to be in her forties. Tall, beautiful, blond hair, blue eyes. Just standing there, exactly like I remembered her ten years ago. I just let my mouth drop and my eyes pop out. Out of all the things to expect I did not expect this.

"Yea," the woman spoke, with obvious aggravation in her voice, "what do you want?"

I bit my bottom lip, I lifted my hand and I smacked her hard, right across the face. Stinging my own hand and leaving a pretty hand mark on her cheek. The woman began to take a step forward, like she wanted to presume a cat fight. I may not have had a clue what I was going to do on the elevator, but I knew now exactly what will happen.

"That was for Macy," I hissed and brought my hand and slapped her face again, "And that is for me, Mother."

The woman took a step back into her room, rubbing her face, her eyes completely lost and confused, "Rosie?" she asked.

"Rosie," I let the name roll of my tongue, "you know I have not heard anyone call me that since Mimi and Popi died four years ago. But, I do have to give you some credit, at least now I understand why you left ten years ago," I knew I should have stopped and just walked away, but I also knew that this will be my only chance and I was not about to blow it, "I wasn't good enough for you. You had another baby. But, I will let you in on a little secret, Macy isn't good enough for you either, is she Mother?"

My mother just stood there flabbergasted, still rubbing her cheek, "Rosie, I never meant for this...for you.." She could not even make a full sentence, so lost for her words.

"For what Mother," I said, "For me to ever find out that I had a sister, for me to never find out that the same bull-shit that you did to me, you are doing right now with another little girl. Or how about I throw you a curve ball?" I asked her stepping closer to her. I then pushed the door open even farther to expose Grant laying on the bed.

"How about how you turn a blind eye when every guy that you have brought home has tried to have sex with me and _he_," I pointed my finger toward Grant, "has been doing the same thing with Macy for the last three years."

I stepped closer, yet and whispered in her hear, "You were never a mother, you never deserved your kids, and I promise you this it ends now," I backed up and spoke more loudly this time, "Game over, Mother."

Then I did the one thing that my mother did best, I turned and walked away.

"Rosie," she stepped out into the hall way, "What are you going to do? What about Macy?"

I stopped. I turned, my eyes narrow and shook my head, "Macy should not be your biggest worry, she will be taken care off. But I will let you know some thing. You may have stepped on this ship with her, but you won't be leaving with her, do I make myself clear?"

"Rosie, you can't do this, she is my daughter, I am all that she has left," the dirt of a woman, that I once called mommy was standing there pleading with me.

"All that you have left? What about me, I had no one. I thought that you were dead. You never came to the funerals, I never received a single letter from you. Alone for the last ten years," My mind began to move a mile a minute as the last ten years sprang onto me, "Macy deserves a better life than what I had. I will not stand by and let you just dump her onto whose ever door step like you did me. I will not stand by and watch a ten year old little girl be molested by your boyfriends, like they did me."

With that I knew I had enough, I had to get away. It was already the wee hours of the morning and we would be docking the ship at the Cayman Islands shortly. I had a lot to do in the next several hours and a lot of explaining to do to some others that were now involved. I hit the button of the elevator and waited for the ding. I felt someone take my hand. I could tell it was not Bella's, it was too big.

I turned and took a deep breath, looking right into Emmett's big eyes, "I'm so sorry, Rose."

I have never heard any one tell me that before, I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt Bella's small hands on my back rubbing circles. And for the first time in years I let myself cry. For the first time I let others in on my dirty little secret. For the first time I felt like I was going to heal.

I pushed my way out of Emmett's arms and wiped my tears away.

"So," Bella said, "what are you going to do?"

I took a big breath, "As soon as we dock, I want some of you to go to the authorities and report it, I will be making a call to my lawyer. I mean what I said, Macy will not be getting off this ship with _her."_

"Ok," Bella said, "You can count on Alice and I. But there is still another question that needs to be answered," I looked at her, "When are you going to tell Macy?"

"Not now," I said, "Its late and I want her and all of us to enjoy the rest of this cruise, but don't worry, I will sit down with her and tell her my story. I promise."

My story, a story that I have kept hidden, a story that not even my best friends new all about. A story that I will have to tell to a little girl who may not understand. A story that includes letting her know that we share three people in our lives: Mother, Mimi and Popi. A story that did not have a happy ending for me, but I will do what ever it is in my power to make it a happy ending for Macy. Mark my words.

We made it back to our room and I unlocked the door, the light cast down on my bed and saw a little girl a sleep. I always saw something in her that seemed familiar, but it was not until that moment that I saw myself even more so in her.

I looked at over at Alice and saw her wrapped in Jasper's arms fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile. The two of them look perfect together. Her Prince Charming, protecting her like it was the most natural thing. I moved back out into the hall.

"Alice and Jasper are already asleep," I said, "and Macy is asleep in my bed."

"Alice and Jasper are sleeping together?" Bella asked a small smile creeping onto her face.

I just nodded, "They look so cute together, I just can't separate them."

"The two of you can come sleep in our room," Edward said.

Right now I did not care where I went to sleep, I just needed to lay down. I nodded my head in agreement and Bella followed me back into our room to get a change of clothes. Then we followed the guys next door.

We all just collapsed into the beds. Edward holding on to Bella and Emmett holding on to me. Our first night that we spent together in each others arms. The first of many to come, I was sure of it.

Emmett's POV

I followed Rose along with Bella and Edward to the elevators, shock was evident on all of out faces at what just happened in the last few minutes. It felt like time stopped. I stood there watching this gorgeous woman use her hand and slap another. It was almost surreal, but the words that followed brought me out of a daze. I did not know if I should grab her by the waist and sweep her away. The words and the pain were evident in her voice. It was that moment that I knew I needed to grow up. All this time Edward and Jasper told me that I act immature but that is who I am. I joke about life, you only get to live it once. Why not live it to the fullest.

Standing back in the elevator, my mind replayed the the scene, still only understanding a few words: Mother, daughter, Macy, sex, boyfriends. None of them really made any sense. They all said that they had a story to tell, and here we are alone, and we received a broken story. I knew and I could tell that there was more. But who was I to force it out of her. Rose, by any other name is still a rose; delicate, soft and in such need to be protected. That is what I saw right now, standing next to me. Not sure if she would want comfort or not, I wanted to give it to her. I wanted to let her know that I was here and i would be more than happy to step up and protect the delicate flower that stood here with me.

I slowly moved my hand into her hand and squeezed it tightly. Rose turned her face to look up into my eyes and I said the only thing that I could, "I'm sorry, Rose."

Not sure if it was the right word or the wrong, she just moved and wrapped her arms around my neck and collapsed into me. I stood there, with my arms around her waist, pulling her her in and protecting her. Bella moved in closer and started to rub her back. And Rose cried. I could finally tell that she was breaking down walls that she so delicately put up. No one said a word, we just let her have her moment, eventually pulled away wiping the tears from her face.

"So," Bella said, "what are you going to do?"

Rose took a big breath, "As soon as we dock, I want some of you to go to the authorities and report it, I will be making a call to my lawyer. I mean what I said, Macy will not be getting off this ship with _her."_

"Ok," Bella said, "You can count on Alice and I. But there is still another question that needs to be answered," Rose looked at her, "When are you going to tell Macy?"

"Not now," she said, "Its late and I want her and all of us to enjoy the rest of this cruise, but don't worry, I will sit down with her and tell her my story. I promise."

Her story, something I still wanted to hear as well. Hopefully we all could get her to tell us. However, deep down, I was not sure if I could handle the story. If I had the self control that Rose had tonight all would be fine. I knew better than that , though. I would be more than happy to rip apart anyone that has ever violated any woman or girl. That was wrong.

We slowly made our way back to our rooms and noticed that Alice, Jasper and Macy were not sitting on the floor anymore. Rose unlocked the door leaving it ajar so that the light from the hallway would filter in. Edward and I stood outside waiting, we did not know if we should go to our rooms or if the girls needed to talk to us more.

"Alice and Jasper are already asleep," Rose said coming back out into the hallway, "and Macy is asleep in my bed."

"Alice and Jasper are sleeping together?" Bella asked a small smile creeping onto her face.

She just nodded, "They look so cute together, I just can't separate them."

"The two of you can come sleep in our room," Edward said. I looked at Edward, like God sent him here on this earth, just for those few short words. I nodded my agreement and removed my room key. Bella and Rose went back into their room to gather a few things.

We all just collapsed out the beds. That night each of us fell asleep with the one that we wanted to be with in our arms. I held Rose close and tight to my chest, not willing to let this night end. I just knew that it came too quickly. I could feel the heat of the sun trying to make its way into the room from the balcony. I moved my head and looked right into the eyes of a Princess.

She had a small smile on her full lips, "Morning."

I let my arms go and let out a huge stretch and then wrapped my arms around her again, pulling her close. Our foreheads touching, our lips juts barely grazing each other; calling me. I moved even closer. Pressing my lips onto her lips, moving in motion with each other. A kiss like I never had before, it was perfect. She was perfect. She pulled away all too soon in my opinion.

"We need to get going, it is already ten-thirty," Rose said as she moved the covers off of her. I let out a small moan. Some time our short sleep, she got up and removed her clothes and had on just a long t-shirt. I could see her long legs and the shirt just barely covered her ass. Her perfect beautiful round ass.

"Bella," rose went over to try to get Bella to wake up, "Come on, we need to get up."

"Just five more minutes, mom," Bella said, snuggling even closer into Edward's chest. I could see Edward tighten his grip around Bella's shoulder's.

"Bella, come one, we are in the Cayman Islands, we have a lot to do today," Rose said walking over to the balcony and pulling open the curtains and then she swung the door open and let in a warm salty breeze.

A lot to do today is what Rose said and then everything from just a few hours ago poured back into my mind.

"You mean last night really happened?" I asked, walking up to Rose and putting my arms around her waist. She leaned into me, resting her head on my chest. Letting out a huge sigh.

"Unfortunately, yes," Rose said, "I'm sorry that you all had to get dragged into this mess with me. I can totally understand if you never want to see me again."

I turned her around, thinking she lost her mind, "I'm not going any where. We both live in New York. We still have another week and half together."

"What do you mean?" She asked, it was then that I realized that she did not know about our own trip to Disney World..

"This cruise was one gift, next week, we all will be off to Disney," I explained, "Just like the three of you."

The stirring the bed became louder and I looked over to see that Edward and Bella were sitting up looking at us.

Bella stood up and came to her friend, taking hold of each other, the two started to walk out of the room.

"We will send Jasper over," Bella called over her shoulder, "Plan on meeting us up on the Lido deck for lunch in thirty minutes."

Edward just nodded our heads in agreement and began to get ready for the day. Neither one of us said anything. It was an unspoken rule among guys I guess. We just looked at each and nodded our heads, to let us know that we already knew what the other was thinking.

As much as this cruise has become a roller coater, I would not change a thing. And I was going to make that I spent every moment of it with Rose. My mission: make Rose happy. That is not a Mission Impossible.

**A/N: There you go, finally we are done with Tuesday!! I looked backa dn saw that at least ten chapters were all for one day. I am already in the twenties for chapters and still another twelve days left of the vacation. Enjoy and please remember to review. They are going to be having some fun in the next chapter. So don't worry it is not all emotional:)**


	23. Goodbye

**A/N: It is your lucky day - another chapter for you. It is my birthday, so I have been enjoying my time just reading and writing:) WOW, thank you all for the reviews already from the last chapter, that is awesome:)**

Goodbye

Alice's POV

I could hear the door beginning to unlock and sat up. I looked around and saw that Macy was still asleep on Rosalie's bed. Jasper had his arm lazily draped across my legs.

"Jasper," I whispered trying to shake him awake, "Get up, it's morning."

"Hmmm," he said rolling over on to his other side.

I threw the blankets off of us and rushed my into the bathroom, not sure if I wanted my friends to think that he and I have slept together in the same bed or not. But then again, nothing happened, why was I so scared. That is when I remembered all that happened last night. Rose was furious after hearing everything that Macy had to tell. That was obvious when she got up to walk away.

The lights came on when the door opened up.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Rose said walking into the room with nothing but her ling t-shirt on, "Oh, Alice, good your up. We have just a few minutes to get ready and up on the deck for lunch. There is a lot to do today, while we are on land."

"So, what happened?" I asked, amazed that she seemed so calm and collected. Rose just shook her head and nodded toward Macy. I knew what that meant, not here not now.

"How quick can you get dressed, we need to get something for Macy to wear and also plan on doing some shopping today as well."

"Ok, Rose, you are beginning to scare me, you are too calm and collected right now."

Rose leaned over and whispered in my ear, "My mother is here, Macy is my sister."

She pulled away and walked over to where Jasper was still asleep and rocked him hard. He popped up out of bed with only his boxers on. I could tell he was startled and unsure of exactly where he was. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Came right to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek and then left to run next door.

I still stood there shocked at what Rose just said. Her mother was dead, or at least that is what we all thought. She has not seen or heard from her in the last ten years. What were the odds of running not only into her mother, but as well as a child that no one knew of. The ship had at least three thousand passengers, not to mention all the staff. I have yet to really see the same people twice except for the guys and our waiter.

"Macy," Rose said sitting down on the bed, rubbing her hair back behind her ears, "Its time to get up."

Bella came up to me then, trying to make her way to the bathroom, which I knew I was blocking. I follower ed her into the bathroom, then locked the door.

"Is it really true?" I asked Bella as she began to brush her teeth. All she did was nod here head up and down, "WOW."

Bella turned on the water and handed me my toothbrush, while she began to wash her face, "I know, you should have seen Rose, she was livid. She even slapped her."

"What's going to happen now?" I said after I spit the paste out of my mouth.

"She basically told her mom that she will not need to worry about Macy anymore. Rose is planning on calling her lawyer. But I am really worried about going to the authorities."

"Why?" I asked rinsing my face of the soap, "That is what needs to happen. If it goes unreported, it will just happen again."

"I agree," Bella said, turning on the shower and stepping in really quick, "But we are in international waters, we don't know what will actually happen. I think she needs to talk to her lawyer first, then decide. If anything, I think it would be best if it was all done quietly and her mom just singed custody over."

Bella stepped out of the shower leaving the water running, I stepped in, "Wait a minute, are you saying that Rose is going to go full custody?"

"Sounds that way. She made it perfectly clear that Macy will not be leaving this ship with her mother and that Grant guy."

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, still shocked at everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours, "WOW."

Bella just nodded her head and the two of us walked out of the bathroom to get our clothes. The room was quiet but the door to the balcony was opened. I could hear faintly the voices of Rose and Macy. Bella and I quickly threw on a bathing suit and a sun-dress. I slipped on some sandals and walked out side, the sun already high and bright.

"Everything is going to be ok," I could hear Rose say to Macy.

"I don't want to go back to him," Macy said, it hurt my heart, "I know that he is going to do something bad."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. My friends and I have your back. I promise."

I tried hard to not let a tear slip from my eye, I cleared my throat to get their attention, "I am going to go down to the gift shop and see what I can find," I told Rose and Macy, "The bathroom is free if one of you need to take a shower."

I quietly left the room, when the door latched behind me, I took a deep breath and leaned into it for a bit. The emotions all balled up. But I knew I needed to be strong for Rose. If there was ever a time that she was going to need her best friends it was now. I pushed my way off the door and walked toward the elevator. That is when I looked down and saw a giant suitcase. I looked up and down the hall looking for some one that might have dropped it off. I pulled on the name tag and saw that it was Macy's name. There was also two envelopes, one addressed to Macy and one to Rose. I picked up the bag and started back to the room. I did not need to be psychic to know what was in that suitcase or in the letters.

I opened the door and peeked my head in side, "Rose, Bella can you come here for a second."

"Boy Alice, I know that you love to shop but that was..." Rose looked down at the suitcase and to the letters that I was holding in my hands.

"I found them next to the elevator," I explained.

A tight smile came across Rose's face, "Glad to see things never change. She does what she does best."

"Do you want to be alone for," Bella asked giving Rose an encouraging hand squeeze.

"Can the two of you help Macy get dressed. Be sure to put a bathing suit on her," Bella and I went to open the door, "Alice?"

"Yes, Rose?" I asked looking at her.

"Be sure to take inventory or Macy's clothes, I am sure we wills till need to do a lot of shopping."

I just smiled, "Will do."

For the second time that day I closed the door and leaned against it, taking , yet another deep breath. I turned and place my palm on the door, and noticed that Bella did the same thing.

"She is going to be ok," I said with a forced smile.

"Of course she will," Bella said, "Macy come here, hon lets get you dressed for the day."

I realized then that Macy will probably become a permanent fixture in our life. I went over and pulled Macy into my lap to begin combing out her curls.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I asked her giving her a little tickle. She laughed quietly and I could see the same smile on her face as Rose's every time we had a tickle fight.

We just finished up when Rose came back into the room, her face composed, but Bella and I knew her all to well.

Rose's POV:

Alice did not leave but five minutes ago, when she poked her head back into the door.

"Rose, Bella can you come here for a second. Her wonderful voice rang through the room.

"Boy Alice, I know that you love to shop but that was..." I stopped mid sentence and looked down at the suitcase and to the letters that Alice was holding.

"I found them next to the elevator," Alice explained.

I put on my tight smile, knowing that my face may have looked more like granite, "Glad to see things never change. She does what she does best."

"Do you want to be alone for," Bella asked giving me an encouraging hand squeeze.

"Can the two of you help Macy get dressed. Be sure to put a bathing suit on her," Bella and Alice went to open the door, "Alice?"

"Yes, Rose?" she asked looking at me.

"Be sure to take inventory or Macy's clothes, I am sure we will still need to do a lot of shopping."

Alice just smiled, "Will do."

With that I was left alone in the hall holding two letters, one for me and the other for Macy. I turned and faced the door, pressing my forehead to the coldness of it, I placed my palm to the door, trying to reach out and touch my best friends. How quickly my life changed in the past four days. I graduated from college, have a job lined up, found an incredible guy, and now I found out that not only was my mother still alive, but I had a sister as well. I took another deep breath and slid down the door, tucking my keens up to my chin.

Mental note to self: do not let Bella plan any more vacations, I need a vacation for this vacation. My muscles were tight, my head began to hurt from lack of sleep and we still had another full week and a few days ahead of us.

My eyes dropped to the envelope with my name on it. I put my finger under the flap and pulled it a way slowly, almost scared at what I will find on the other side. I could still smell the perfume that she used. Again, another deep breath and memories came out at the few times that we went together.

_**Dear Rosie,**_

_**I am not sure where to start. I know how much you hate me, believe me when I say this, I hate myself just as much. Grant and I will be getting off in the Cayman Islands and catching a flight back to the States. You were right, I was never a good mother and never will be. I treated Macy the same if not worse than you. I know that I do not have to tell you this, but when I close my eyes, I very rarely think about you, just the same with Macy. I was young when I had you. Too many dreams, too many hopes for the future. I would not have believed that it was really you. I still think it was a bad dream.  
Look at you all grown up into a remarkable young woman. I deserved all the hate and resentment that you show toward me. I always suspected that something was going on with you and my boyfriends, but I looked away, not wanting to believe it. But I knew it was true. I could see it in your eyes, on your face. The pain there even more so when you told me that Macy and Grant was the same as yours, the first time you tried to convince me. **_

_**I know that it looks like I am walking away from Macy, and I am. It is not the first time. I have left her with so many friends, that I sometimes even wonder if she even knew who I was. But this time I know that I am walking away from two girls that deserve so much more than I will ever be able to give. I hope that in time you will forgive me. That Macy will find it in her heart to forgive me. **_

_**I know that I did not learn my lesson, or I would be down at your room, gathering both of you up in my arms. But sometimes it is best to just go. I will not fight you when take custody of Macy, if that is in fact what you plan on doing. Enclosed you will find her birth certificate and passport. As well as a notarized letter granting you custody.**_

_**I'm proud of you for standing up and protecting those that you know need it. I wished I possessed the same courage. I guess that is what you learn when having to take care of yourself all these years. **_

_**Please, be sure to tell Macy everything about you and me. You can start with this.**_

_**Good-bye**_

I folded the letter and picked up the passport and birth certificate. Looking closely at who her father was. Blank. Figures, I thought. I unfolded the other sheet of paper and saw that it was indeed signed over to me, all rights. A tight knot pulled into the back of my throat. I went to place everything back into the envelope and a picture fell out out onto the the ground. I picked up and knew that it was Mimi, mom and I. The last picture that I remember ever taking together.

I gathered up everything and straightened myself up. It was now that I needed to put on my brave face. I walked into the room slowly and looked over to the bed that held Alice and Macy.

"Why, don't you look like an angel," Rose said walking toward the bathroom, "Let me get dressed really fast and then we can go get lunch."


	24. Finding Nemo

**A/N: WOW, I could not believe the response to my last two chapters and thank you for all the well wishes for my birthday. We are now officially into Wednesday and going to be having some fun in the Cayman Islands. Plus, some of you may have noticed that I changed the title a bit. It is now _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun -I- Cruise._ I have decided to split the story up and this one will when the cruise ends. My next story will be _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun -II- Disney. _I also already have a a third story in mind to keep it going, once everyone gets back home, but will hold off in deciding how to do that. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well. Keep reading and reviewing:) **

Finding Nemo

Macy's POV:

I looked over toward the door when it opened back up. Rose was standing there, but something was different, she looked lost in a sense. She smiled over to me and said something about looking at an angel; then she disappeared into the bathroom. I know I was missing some thing else. The girls both turned their attention to the bathroom door and every so often look at each other – communicating. I got lost in their fake tennis match, back and forth, that I did not know that Alice tapped my shoulder to let me know that she was done. I stood up and walked over to the balcony and let myself settle into one of the chairs. Something was totally up, I just knew it.

I looked through the rails and noticed that we have come to land. I will need to go check with mommy about the plans for the day. The last time we hit land, she and Grant left me with the the children's group. Wonder if that is going to be the same. I got up to go back in and that is when I began to hear the others whisper. Every once in a while I caught my name, but other than that, they were speaking too low. I kept myself hiding and looked a little more around the room and that is when I saw it. Sitting on one of the beds was my suitcase. I did not remember it being there before. I backed away until I felt the rail against my back. Then turned and went to set down again.

"_She left me, again," I thought, "She left me in the middle of the ocean. She is mad and it it my fault."_

Last night came spiraling back into my head. My eyes popped open when I thought about all that I told the girls. A single tear escaped my eye. I quickly brushed it a way. Mommy always said that big girls don't cry. Now that I am alone, I needed to be a big girl.

"Macy," a voice said, but I did not bother to turn around to look, I just wanted to be by myself. Just the way it always was. Everyone in my life always left.

"Macy," the voice said, this time a little closer. I was also forced to look into the chocolate eyes of Bella. She very gently put her finger under my chin and lifted my face to meet hers, "We are going to get some thing to eat," Bella put her other hand out so I could take it.

I just shook my head no. I took a deep breath and looked out over Bella's head.

"She left me," I said quietly, "She left me because she doesn't love me. She and Grant are mad at me. You can leave me, too."

I could see Bella bite down on her lower lip, thinking about what to say. Her eyes gleaming with wetness. She did not even need to answer, I could just tell. It was true. And now I was beginning to get mad. Or sick. Or something. I felt like I needed to be doing something.

"Lets go get something to eat and then go look at the Island," Bella went to stand up and hold her hand out again, "They have a sea turtle farm. And from I hear, these sea turtles are old and big. May be they have one like Squirt. Do you know who Squirt is?"

I did not say anything. I knew perfectly well who she was talking about, but may insides were torn on what to do. The thought of seeing the turtles would be cool, but I was supposed to be angry, not happy. But I also needed to be doing something. Eating was something, right?

"Squirt is from _Finding Nemo,_" I said as I took her hand and stood up, "and I guess I am a little hungry."

Bella squeezed my hand, "Everything will be OK. Just trust us."

I tried hard to not roll my eyes, _"Yea right, trust some one, that will be leaving me in a few days. What will happen to me then."_ The anger and the sadness began to creep up on my again. My eyes fell on my suitcase again as we walked out the room. I could not keep my eyes off of it, like it was calling me. Even after the door closed behind us, I still kept my eyes on the room.

We made our way up to the Lido deck for the lunch buffet. I just followed the girls around like a lost puppy. I picked up a plate and began to fill it up with some fruit and then some pizza. Grabbed a glass of water. I looked around and saw that they were already sitting down with a group of guys. Not sure if I was to join them or not, I went and sat down at the table next to them. I kept my eyes down and moved the fruit around my plate. As much as I was hungry, I just did not feel like eating. Then there were the guys. Something I have never felt comfortable around. No matter the age or how much they looked to be OK. I just don't trust them and probably never will.

"Macy," Alice said, who was close to me, "Come sit with us."

I looked over at the table and noticed that all of them were looking at me. I just shook my head and picked up my pizza.

"So, do we still have the same plans, Rose?" one of the guys said, I think that his name is Emmett. All I know is that he was rather on the larger side.

"No, I still need to make a phone call, but other than that..."Rose's voice trailed off, not that I was paying much attention, but I had the feeling that I was very much so part of their conversation.

"I am thinking that we should take a tour or the turtle farm," Bella spoke up, "I told Macy that we could go."

"That sounds good," Alice said, "I still would like to do some shopping as well."

I heard groans, more like a man's than a girl's and figured that shopping was something that they most definitely did not want to do.

"Alice," a blond guy said, I know that he was the one that stayed with Alice and I last night, "You do realize that the Cayman Islands is one of the most expensive places in the world. What you will pay here, may be twice as much as back home."

"I don't care, Jasper. It is all about the experience," Alice retorted back to him. Jasper, that was his name.

"Well, I do need to go down to customer service before we get off the ship. Need to take care of a few things first," Rose said and then went to stand up, "But I am still standing my ground about going to Hell."

"Oh, come on e Rose," the big guy said, "It is supposed to be really neat. You never know, you might like it." He too stood up and walked to put his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Well," another guy spoke up, I could not help how cute he looked, his green eyes were so bright, "We can go to Stingray City and swim."

"Edward," Bella said, "I did good with the dolphins, I am not sure how I would do with a creature that can kill."

"They won't hurt us," Edward said, "They are used to human interaction."

"OK," Rose said with her hands on her hips, "How about you guys go off and do what it is you want and us girls will go do what we want?"

For some reason, tears began to fill up my eyes again. It hurt that they were trying to make plans and I had no idea about what was happening to me. Was I to go with them. Go to the kids carnival camp. I stood up and took my tray over to the racks and began to leave. I guess I will just stay by the pool. I really did not want to get off the boat anyways, I may not be able to get back on. But what difference did it matter now, no body loved me or want me.

"_Might as will go eat some worms," I thought._

I am not sure how long I sat there looking out at the water. I never even heard anyone walk up to me. Not until I felt a hand on my shoulder, a small hand, but strong, pulling me toward her. I tried, I really did, but I could not stop this time. My eyes opened up like a flood gate. I felt her pull me even tighter and a hand on my hair.

"Macy, I'm sorry," the voice said quietly, "Come here and sit down with me. I think we should talk."

I followed her to one of the chairs. I really did not feel like talking. But I could at least listen.

"Here," Rose said handing me an envelope, "this was with your suitcase. I am not sure what it says, but I have an idea. Take it and read it only when your ready."

I looked at the envelope that had my name on it. I looked at it like I was garbage. I turned my head away, "I don't want it. I know that it is from mommy and I don't want it."

"Fair enough," Rose put the letter in her pocket, "What would you like to do today?"

"You don't have to worry about me. I am used to taking care of myself. Go and be with your friends.," I said with hurt in my voice.

"Nope, my friends and I are not going anywhere. You came to us for help and that is what we are going to do."

I looked around and saw that they were all standing a few feet away, "I'm not comfortable around the guys," I said quietly, dropping my eyes.

"That's OK," Rose said, "It took me a long time to trust people again as well. Especially guys."

I looked up to her and saw that same distant look in her eyes that was in the room.

"You know don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do," Rose said quietly, "I know what it is like and what you are going through."

"Will you tell me?"

Rose looked taken back, not sure how to respond, "I will tell you soon, but first you will need to read the letter."

I just nodded, "I'm not ready."

"That's OK, you will be. Now how about we go and do something fun?" Rose said standing up and reaching down for my hand.

I looked back over to the guys and then to Rose, "They won't hurt me will they?"

A sad smile crossed her face, "No, Macy, I promise you, no one will ever hurt you again. AS long as Bella, Alice and I are here, you will be safe. Were not going any where."

"She left me," I said not even bothering with wiping the tear away, "People always leave. But why in the middle of the ocean?"

Rose knelled down to be eye level with me, "Macy, I know what your mother did was wrong and it hurt. But trust me when I say that everything will be OK. What she also did, she did out of love. In her own way she is protecting you. I know that it will take you a while to understand, "Rose dug into her pocket again and pulled out a picture, "Here, why don't you hang on to this for me."

I took the picture and looked at it. I saw immediately my Mimi and my mommy, but the other girl I did not know, or at least not right away. I looked back up to Rose and and then to the girl in the photo, "Is that you?" Rose just nodded, "But how?"

A tear rolled down Rose's cheek, "I think it is all in the letter. But I also think that you may already know the answer."

I looked at Rose with a huge question mark on my face. I looked into her eyes and could see myself reflecting back. I reached out and took a lock of curly blond hair and ran my finger through it. Rose did the same with mine. I did not know for sure, but I knew that we were related.

I stood up and took her hand, "I think I want to see turtles, go to Hell, go shopping, and go swim with stingrays."

I did not know where my life was going to go. But I did know that I was not alone. We walked over to the rest of the group. Bella and Alice both took me in a hug. The guys, I think understood what was going on and stayed their distance.

"She'll be OK," I heard Bella say quietly to Rose, "She is just like you."

"Yes, she is," Rose said, "But I think she will have the guys wrapped around her finger in no time. Can you believe she wants to go swimming with the rays?"

"Cool, Squirt," Emmett said coming up behind me, but still leaving a little distance, "We going to see some animals?"

I just smiled hesitantly. I took hold of Rose's hand and then reached over and took Bella's hand. Alice was holding onto Bella's other hand.

"I also want to go shopping," I said. I noticed that Alice was all excited but the guys made that funny growl again.

I knew though that I could only put this act up for so long. That soon, I will have to read that letter. That soon Rose and I will need to talk. But right now, I wanted to be a little girl and not worry for a change.

Bella's POV:

I could tell that Macy was hurting. She just sat there in the table next to us. It was not until she left and went out onto the deck that I knew some one needed to say some thing. I nudged my elbow into Rose's side and moved my head toward the direction that Macy went.

"I think you need to go to her," I said, "She is hurting and it is very obvious."

All us were standing now, beginning to gather up our stuff.

"What are you going to do Rose?" Emmett asked, "you said earlier that you wanted to talk to a lawyer."

"I still do, but she already signed custody over to me," Rose said, I can see the pain in her eyes, "I know that I need to talk to her, but not sure how."

"Wait a minute," Jasper said holding his hands up to halt us, "You mean, she just walked away from her own daughter?"

I forgot then that they may not be totally up to speed and I am glad that Rose caught on as well.

"Macy is my half sister. Some one that I never even knew about until about six hours ago. Alice went this morning to go get some clothes for Macy and came back with a suitcase sitting by the elevator with two letters. One to Macy and one to me. Along with her passport and birth certificate. She just left her. She did the only thing that she has ever known how to do," Rose said, her voice heavy, almost like she wanted to cry. But I knew her better than that, she won't, she will keep going until she can't take it any more. Always has been the strong one.

"So what are you going to do?" Edward asked, concern in his voice.

"I can't leave her, she is my sister. We only have each other now," Rose said looking toward the deck, trying to find Macy.

Alice reached over to Rose, "You have Bella and I. We're not going to leave you. We are you you best friends, your sisters. What ever you need, we will be there for you."

I nodded my head in agreement, even the guys were nodding. I could not help but wonder how this might affect them. Granted we never talked about a relationship after the cruise was over. We knew that we all would be going back tot eh city, but what are the odds of a summer fling lasting.

"I think, I should go talk to her," Rose said beginning to walk away, but then looked back at us, "Maybe Macy should make the plans today."

We all followed her out on to the deck, but keeping our distance at the same time. This was something that the two of them needed to do. They did not need us to interrupt them.

"She is going to have a hard time trusting us," Edward said taking my waist into his hands.

"Yes, she is," I said, "she does not know any better. All she knows is that people just leave."

"I don't think that is what Edward was talking about," Jasper said, with his head up on top of Alice's head.

I turned and looked at them, "What do you mean?"

"After what Grant has done to her and who knows who else," Jasper started, "Macy will not see us as a friends. She will only see us as guys who might hurt her."

"That's silly," Alice said.

"No its not," Jasper said, "She has every right to think of us as a threat. Maybe the idea of us spending the day apart will be best. Let her get to know us gradually."

As much as I did not want to spend the day apart from Edward, I did understand what Jasper was saying, "Lets just wait and see what Rose and Macy say first. Let this be her day."

"I want her to know that I plan on not leaving when we get back to the city," Emmett said quietly, I almost thought he was not even talking.

I smiled inwardly. For the first time Rose might have actually found a guy that she can trust, something that she has never been able to do in the past. I began to wonder if all of them are planning on sticking around. I shook my head of that, knowing that there is no way that I could expect that. We all only knew each other for three full days. No way can love hit us that hard, but then again none of us have ever been in love before.

I was brought back to reality when I saw that Rose and Macy began to walk toward us. Alice and I both took Macy into a big hug. The guys, I think understood what was going on and stayed their distance. They already know that it will take her a while to warm up to them, or any guy for that matter.

"She'll be OK," I told Rose quietly, "She is just like you."

"Yes, she is," Rose said, "But I think she will have the guys wrapped around her finger in no time. Can you believe she wants to go swimming with the rays?"

"Cool, Squirt," Emmett said coming up behind Macy, "We going to see some animals?"

All of us girls just linked hands and began to make our way down to the mail level of the boat to go a shore.

"I also want to go shopping," Macy said.

I noticed that Alice was all excited but the guys made a grunt. I could not help but smile and realize how similar that Macy and Rose are and how much Alice is going to love her new friend. Her real life Barbie. I also knew that it was far from over. Macy and Rose might have talked, but I am sure that that they did not get all the wounds opened up and that a lot were still in need of care. I will see to it that they will get through it. I will help them put the pieces back together, no matter how long it took. They both deserved a happy ending. They both deserved a Prince Charming and I could not help but wonder if Emmett could fill those shoes.

**A/N: A nice long chapter, thought about splitting it into two, but figured one long is better than two short:)**


	25. Tutrles & Hell

Turtles and Hell – What a Day!

Edward's POV:

It is amazing how drastically a turn that this vacation has taken. All of us seem to be dropping our walls and letting more people into our hearts. Not just any one, but complete strangers. Even though I would not count Bella a stranger, I knew that there was still more that we needed to learn about each other. I did learn one thing though: she talks in her sleep. At first, I did not know what to make of it as I held her in my arms for that short night. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and that morning came far too soon. But when she mumbled my name in her sleep and said thank you. I could not help but smile. I just pulled her closer and tightened my grip.

We began to make our way off the boat and begin a day on land. It felt sort of odd to be walking on solid ground. Even though you are not able to feel much movement on the ship, it still took my a while to get my sea legs moving again. I was a little shaky and grabbed hold of the rail on the gang plank. I saw that Bella was doing the same thing and reached out involuntarily for her to keep her steady. I could fell her heat up with my touch. She was in front so I did not see if she was blushing or not.

Finally, I planted my foot on solid ground and followed the group. Just like in Mexico, there were photographers every where asking to take out pictures. The girls began to move to one and I figured the guys and I should take one by ourself. I am sure that when we get home mom and dad would like to at least see something from our trip. None of us have been good with the video camera or any camera for that matter. So far the only pictures that I have have come from the ship. And only one was of just Emmett, Jasper and me. Everything else has been group shots or the couple of Bella and I. I knew for a fact that mom would love to know more as soon as she saw those formal pictures. But what do I say. It was just a summer fling. I would prefer to say that she is my girlfriend and I already knew for a fact that I would like to spend the rest of my life with her. Especially now after hearing another round of words from her sleep: I love you. My heart soared at that, but, what should I make of that. I know the mind is at a totally different state when the body is sleeping. She could be talking about me or some one else. Only time will tell.

"Welcome to Grand Cayman Island," a very island accent came out, "Please stand here and get your picture taken." The guys and I stood behind a white life ring that said Welcome. We all put on our biggest smile and then made our way over to the girls. I could not help how they kept a very close eye and hand on Macy.

Macy. A girl that young should never have to go through so much in such a short time. I knew that it would take a while, but deep down I could not help but wonder if she has been physically hurt as well. I made a mental note to ask Bella about that. If there is a way that we could to an exam later. I knot that it might be tough. After all her mind is clouded. She thinks that men are the monsters. Not all of us are bad. I looked over to Emmett. For once I hoped that he would really begin to grow up. Nut in actuality, I think he would make the best father or big brother. He loves to play and joke. I knew in time that he will be able to open up to Rose and Macy and them in. He already shocked me saying that he was not planning on leaving Rose's side. Amazing, I never thought that I would see the day: Emmet McCarty, willing to settle down. Let alone settle down now with a pre-made family.

"Edward," I moved my head around to bring me out of my thoughts and looked down in the deep pool of chocolate.

"Yes, Bella," I said, the entire group was now looking at me.

"Do you have all the tickets?" she asked.

I dug my hands into my pockets and pulled out seven tickets to the Turtle Farm and Stingray City, "Yep, right here."

"I say we rent a few of those mopeds and do our own private island tour," Jasper said. We all looked across the street to where he was pointing to some very bright motorcycle wanna be's.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sound good to me. We should pick up a map as well."

"Why would we need a map. It is an island that more banks than square miles. They say that if you stand in the right spot, you can actually see to the other side," Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"Why, aren't you full of knowledge?" Alice chimed in.

I could not help but laugh at the remark. The one thing that Jasper did know was about places, especially if there was any history involved. We quickly made our way across the street and rented three mopeds, one with a small seat on the side for Macy to settle down into.

"Do any of you even know how to ride one of these?" Rosed asked after she climbed up on the back of Emmett's, gripping him around the waist. After checking a hundred times if Macy was secure, "If not, I will be more than happy to drive."

"No, Rose, we are fine," Emmett said leaning back onto her chest.

We all began to file out onto the rode, following Jasper and Alice. I figured if anyone would know where to go it would be them. He spent a good ten minutes studying the map that was stapled to the bulletin board.

"This is fantastic," Bella yelled into my ear, "I have never been on anything like this."

I smiled as she tightened her grip around my waist, especially each time we took a turn. The wind blowing in our faces. Jasper was right though, it did not take us very long to get to the Turtle Farm.

We parked the bikes and locked them up with the padlocks that we were given.

"Welcome to Cayman Turtle Farm," the young lady said as we went to the ticket booth, "Do you advance tickets or will you be purchasing?"

I dug back into my pockets and pulled out all the tickets for us and handed them over.

"Very good, since your group is already rather large, you will take a private tour. Please go on through and Nina will be ready for you. Enjoy your visit and please remember, do touch the turtles, they love human interaction."

We thanked her and then went through. The first thing I notices was all the large tanks. The seemed rather shallow, but I noticed that there were several black object swimming through it. Macy immediately ran over to run to look into the water.

"Have you seen anything so pretty before?" She asked in a pleasant voice. Actually, I had and she was standing next to me, but I was not to let a ten year old know that.

"Good after noon and welcome to Cayman Turtle Farm. My name is Nina and I will be your guide for the next couple of hours. You are standing at n of retired turtle tanks. The turtles in here weigh more 600 pounds and are close to fifty years old. The average for the turtles is mounting close to 100, but we only let them bred for half of that. If you follow me we will start with the breeding process."

We followed Nina around the entire farm, picking up on more and more information. The history I found actually pretty interesting, I knew that Jasper was probably enjoying himself greatly. Especially every time I looked over to him, he and Alice were always in deep conversation. With one of them laughing about a private joke.

"Back in 2001, when Hurricane Michele banged against our shore line, we lost a great deal of our turtles. The whole islands came together to search. The waves pounded us with enough force to even move our larger turtle as well as our hatchings. With the help of our people, we managed to get back a great deal. Especially some of the tagged adults.

"Just like in our past, turtles were hunted for their meat and sold to the markets. The same still happens, but now with the farm, we are able to regulate how much we eat."

"You mean, these turtles get eaten?" Macy said her eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, turtle meat is actually one of primary meat sources. Tastes like chicken," Nina said, then she reached down into a tank and pulled up a small turtle, "Hold out your hand."

Macy held out her hand and Nina placed a small turtle about the size of her palm into Macy's hand, "Looks like Squirt."

"Actually, they are very similar to the South Pacific Turtles, the coloration is just slightly different," Nina said, reaching back for the small turtle.

Bella grabbed my hand and we walked around the tank. Looking at all the small turtles swimming around.

"Aren't they so cute," Bella said sticking her hand into the tank and pulling up another turtle.

I smiled and laid my palms out. Bella placed him on me, "I actually know someone that is cuter."

Bella looked up at me with puzzlement on her face, "What?"

I lowered my head so I was right next to hair, moving a lock behind her ear and whispered, "You."

She lowered her head and turned a deep pink.

For the next hour, we took in the farm. I actually think we spent more time in the gift shop than we did with the turtles. Eventually we made our way back to the mopeds. After getting all settled and we began to make our way into the streets I yelled over to Jasper, "Where to now?"

"Now we go to Hell," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Waahoo," Emmett said with a huge, "Let go to Hell and back."

Then like a bat out of Hell, we drove straight to Hell!

Jasper's POV:

Amazingly enough the day was turning out rather well. Considering all that has happened earlier that morning. We just left the turtle farm, which was bar far the best thing yet on this trip. The history of it alone was enough to make it worth while. But being able to hold onto Alice's hand the whole time and feel her arms around my waist as we went flying through the streets of the Island was more than I could ever ask for.

Edward yelled over to me. At first I did not hear him and Alice said into me ear, "Edward wants to know what's next."

I moved my head back and yelled, "Now we go to hell!"

"Waahoo," Emmett said with a huge, "Let go to Hell and back."

With that we actually rubbed the asphalt with rubber and few like a bat out of hell toward th other side of the island. The ride only took about fifteen minutes,but it was a great fifteen minutes. Each turn brought on a tighter grip from Alice. When I slowed down the bike and found a spot to park in, I could not help but lean back and nuzzle next to neck. She bent down and gave a me quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked her with a small smile.

"A thank you for getting me here safely," she said and then began to swing her legs over to the other side to get down. We both took off the ridiculous helmets that was required to wear. But Alice, however did not seem to mind too much, especially when she found one that matched her outfit. That was a scene in the store that I would remember for a while.

"Oh, look this cute little shop," Alice said as we began to make our way over to the rest of the group. The building was actually a fire engine red. The sign said 'Hell Post Office.'

"Alice it is a post office," Rose said coming up to her and began to thumb through all the post cards.

"Oh," she said with a frown, then it got big, "Lets send a card back to Angela and Ben."

Actually the idea was rather amusing, I can just see people looking at the back of the postal stamp and see Hell written all over it.

"What the Hell are you looking at?" a menacing voice said. We all turned around and was looking at a guy dressed in red, with a pointy tail and horns. Very similar to what some people think Satan might look like.

"We we are looking at the cards, what the hell does it look like?" Emmett boomed back.

"Well, good," Satan said, "Welcome to Hell, be sure to send some to your friends and family. Not every day you can go to Hell and back."

"So, Jasper," Emmett started, "Your the history person, what can you tell us about this place?"

What, did I look like the walking dictionary? I looked over to the bulletin board and picked up a brochure and began to just read everything that it said: "Hell, Grand Cayman is a group of short, black limestone formations in the northwest Grand Cayman town of West Bay. It is roughly the size of half a soccer field, and people are not allowed in amongst the limestone formations; two viewing platforms exist for tourists. There are numerous versions of how Hell received its name, but they are generally variations on "a local official exclaimed, 'This is what Hell must look like.'

"They also say that if you throw a pebble into the vastness, it bounces and echoes like it is were being dropped down into the pits of Hell."

We walked over to one of the look outs. Rose leaned over and began to take pictures, "God, it is kind of creepy isn't?"

I actually had to agree with her. The rocks were sticking up at all different hights and there was just a hint of steam coming off of it. Just like the brochure said, this is diffently how I would picture hell. I hope that I would never have to see the real thing. I picked up a small rock that was on the ground adn threw it out. The echo that it made as it the ground was a strange. It almost sounded like you were standing on the other side of the Grand Caynon.

Emmett came up wearing a different shirt than what he had on a few moments ago. I could not help but laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"God, Emmett, do not tell me you spent money on that thing?" Alice asked.

"Yea, it was three for ten dollars, I bought one for Jasper and Edward, too," Emmtt threw a shirt to each of us, "What the Hell is wrong with it anyways?"

"Em, you really did not have to do this," I said , holding up the shirt and looking at it again.

He just smiled, "Go ahead and put it on."

I looked again at the shirt, it did fit Emmett's personality, I do give him that. But I just could not see myself walking around town wearing a shirt that says: where: _Been to Hell, and lived to tell._ I looked at Alice who was definitely telling me with her eyes that I can go to Hell if I wanted too, just by putting this shirt on.

I looked over at Edward who was already stripping off his shirt, so I just followed suit. The look on Alice's face when I tunred around was another priceless moment. So far today as been a great day and two priceless moments on Alice's face. We still had our swim time with the stingrays. Not sure how well that will come over, but I was ready to protect her. We quickly moved back to the bikes to head for our next destination: Stingray City!

**A/N: There you go another chapter. We will be in Emmett's POV next with his thoughts on Hell and the Stingray City. You know Emmett will make it fun...:) Please remember to R&R:) **


	26. Hell of a Day

**A/N: WOW you all know how to make a girl cry!! All the reviews were awesome, thank you so much. I now have a Beta and I want to thank her for helping me with this chapter and all future chapters. Thank you FaithInSnape. Hope that you all enjoy this long chapter. Please remember to R&R!**

**Oh, for all of those that have asked if there really is a place called Hell, yes there is and it is on the main island of the Cayman's, if you have time go Google. Also this chapter talks about Stingray city, which is also a real place. Been to both 2x on tow different cruises!**

Hell of a Day

Emmett's POV:

Hell, Grand Cayman Island. When I first heard that Cruise Director mention the town, I knew I had to go. Come on, how many times can you actually say that you have visited Hell? And not just in passing. The next time someone tells me to go to Hell, I can say "as a matter of fact, been there done that! I highly recommend that you go some time." I knew that Rose really wanted to go as well. Even though she says that she is living a personal Hell, I wonder if her hell can compare to the actual Hell? Boy, now I wonder how many times I can actually say Hell?

Rose, Macy and I followed Jasper out of the Turtle Farm and made a quick drive over to our next destination: Hell. When we parked our bikes, all I could do was just stand and look around. This was not my first impression of what Hell would be like. There were plenty of trees, and you could smell the salty sea in the air. We walked a short distance and came to a bright red shack of sorts. Definitely not the Love Shack. The sign said: Welcome to Hell's Post Office. Hmm, who would have thought that the devil needed his own zip code?

The girls began to fish through the mounds of postcards. Trying to find the perfect one to send back home to who ever they think would get a kick out of us going to Hell. I began to move around to another batch of cards when...

"What the Hell are you looking at?" a man's voice said, rather rough. I turned around my arms ready to deck the guy. That is until I took in his get up: All red! Red tights, red shoes, red devil costume, complete with a tail and horns.

"We are looking at the cards, what the hell does it look like?" I boomed back.

"Well, good," Satan said, "Welcome to Hell, be sure to send some to your friends and family. Not every day you can go to Hell and back."

"So, Jasper," I started, "You're the history person, what can you tell us about this place?"

Jasper walked over to the bulletin board and picked up a brochure and began to just read everything that it said: "Hell, Grand Cayman is a group of short, black limestone formations in the northwest Grand Cayman town of West Bay. It is roughly the size of half a soccer field, and people are not allowed in amongst the limestone formations; two viewing platforms exist for tourists. There are numerous versions of how Hell received its name, but they are generally variations on a local official exclaimed, 'This is what Hell must look like.'

"They also say that if you throw a pebble into the vastness, it bounces and echoes like it is were being dropped down into the pits of Hell.

The rest of the group began to wander around. I stood back and looked at the devil.

"So," I started, "does it get as hot as hell here?"

The devil smiled, "You betcha, welcome to my house. Want a personal  
tour?"

I put my hands in the air, surrendering and began to back away, "Hell no."

As much fun as this little town could be, I really did not want to stick around. I noticed that everyone else already began to move to one of the outlooks. I went to the gift shop. I know that no one would believe me that I have been to Hell, so I wanted to get a souvenir to prove that I, in fact, was not crazy.

I started to rummage through all the shirts in a giant bin. The sign above it said they were three for ten dollars. I shrugged my shoulders thinking it was a great deal. I kept holding them up reading all the goofy sayings and taking in the art work. Until I picked up the perfect one. It was a man standing with a beer can in his hand, a SheDevil rubbing up next to him and the saying 'Been to Hell, Lived to Tell.' I found two more just like it and paid for them. On the way out I took off my current shirt and threw on the new one. I plastered a smile on my face, feeling all proud of making a good purchase.

Now to go find the gang. Shouldn't be too hard, this Hell place is not nearly as big as I thought it would be. And where is all the fire? The closer I got to the group, the more stares I received. Thinking I must have dropped something or was showing something, I looked down. Then shrugged my shoulders. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that is when I heard Jasper's laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"God, Emmett, do not tell me you spent money on that thing?" Alice asked.

"Yea, it was three for ten dollars, I bought one for Jasper and Edward, too," I threw a shirt to each of my best friends, "What the Hell is wrong with it anyways?"

"Em, you really did not have to do this," Jasper said, holding up the shirt and looking at it again.

I just smiled, "Go ahead and put it on." Pulling down on my shirt. I bought them all a tad smaller, knowing that the white cotton material would show off my broad chest. Which must have worked because Rose came over and gently put her hand over my pecs.

My smile grew even bigger as she leaned over and began to whisper in my ear, "I think I have a costume like that from last Halloween. If you're good, maybe I will show you some pictures."

Pictures. Red SheDevil outfit. Naughty or nice. Good, be good, Emmett. With any luck I will be able to see some pictures of a naughty Rose.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Macy said. Boy, talk about ruining a moment.

"Ok, come on," Rose said reaching down to take Macy's hand, "Alice, Bella, we're going to find a bathroom."

We all began to follow the girls back to the gift shop, the guys and I just stood by the motorcycle wannabe's. I already undid the padlock and was starting to put my helmet on when the beautiful women began to make their way back to us. I handed Macy and Rose their helmets and helped Macy into her side car. Rose climbed onto the back and wrapped her arms tights around my waist. I let out a low growl as I started the bike.

"What's next Jasper?" I asked over to him.

"Stingray City," he yelled back and then began to lead the pack toward our next destination.

We were cruising along nicely, taking it slow. Then Rose grabbed onto my waist and moved closer to my ear so I could hear her.

"Pull over, at the bank," she pointed to the one that she wanted and I moved out of the caravan of bikes. She took her helmet off and then started to get off the bike. I cut the engine, "What's wrong?"

"I need to go in here and take care of some business. I'll be right back."

As she began to walk away, I looked over to Macy. She was watching Rose like a lost puppy, wondering if her owner was going to come back or just leave her. I walked over to Macy and knelt down to look her in the eye.

"She is coming right back," I told Macy. She just nodded her head, but not once did she take her eyes off of the front door.

I heard the noise of the other mopeds turning into the bank's parking lot. The gang came over to me and Macy.

"Is everything alright?" Alice asked looking around, "Where's Rose?"

I moved my head toward the direction of the bank, "She said that she needed to take care of some business. I'm going to go check on her." I got up and Macy went to grab my hand. She had that same look in her eyes when Rose left, "I'm going to get Rose. Bella and Alice are here."

When Macy tightened her grip, I looked over to Alice and Bella, they came to Macy and started to talk to her quietly. Macy began to relax and let go. I walked into the bank and made my way over to Rose, who was standing in line at the customer service counter. I snaked my arms around her waist and lowered my head onto her shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked quietly.

"I am hoping to send a fax to my lawyer back in New York. That way she can get going on this mess that my mother created."

"You know, Macy is missing you," that got her attention, she turned to look at me, "She was following you with her eyes. Intent on looking only at the door. It's like she's afraid that you won't be coming back."

"Macy has every right to feel that way," Rose stated back.

"Did you tell her that the two of you are sisters?"

She cast her eyes downward, "No, not yet. I want her to read the letter first. See what my mother had to say. Then I will fill in the gaps."

"I think that you and she should talk soon," Rose just nodded and began to move to the counter.

"Yes, I need to send a fax to the United States," Rose said and began to dig around in her bag. She pulled out her wallet, "Here is my account number, please just take the fax fees out of this account."

I looked over at Rose, amused at the fact that she had an account at a bank in the middle of nowhere. She must have caught on with my stares.

"When my grandparents died, they left me everything. I had a good financial advisor who recommended off shore accounts. Who would have thought that I would actually get to visit one!"

"So, are you rich or something?"

"No, I'm not rich. Just smart. And besides, this RBCentura, they have these banks all over the States."

"Ms. Hale," a gentleman came and walked over to us, "My name is Gavin Francis, I am the bank manager. If you come with me, I will help you with your transaction."

We followed the man to a very well decorated office. I took a seat next to Rose holding her hand. I did not like the stares that this guy was giving her by any means.

"So, what brings you to the islands?" Gavin asked, with a pen and paper ready to take notes.

"My friends and I are on a cruise. I stopped by the bank for personal reasons," Rose stated.

"When I saw your name come up on my monitor, I thought that I was going to pass out. We have been waiting a long time for you to finally show up."

I looked at Gavin and back to Rose, "You two know each other?" I asked.

"No," Gavin said, "But I did know your grandmother, she came down here often for vacations. She said that when you came I was to give you this," Gavin reached under his desk and pulled out a rather large box, "She said that you would be coming, when it was time. I was actually beginning to wonder if you even knew anything about this."

Rose was shocked, "I came here to send some faxes; some information to my lawyer. I have no idea what's in the box."

Gavin reached his hand across the desk, "I will be happy to take care of the faxes for you." Rose dug into her bag and pulled out all the papers, "I will go make copies of everything and be right back. Go ahead and look into the box."

Rose moved a hand over to the lid and began to lift it up, then halted. Her hands just hovering, like she was taking in a power or a presence.

"I can't," Rose quickly moved her hands back to her lap, casting her eyes downward.

I reached over and took her hand in mine, rubbing small circles with my thumb, "Would you like for me to get Alice and Bella?" She just moved her head no, "Do you want me to open it?"

She nodded and I let her hand down, and moved to stand up to bring the box closer to me. Taking the lid off slowly, I could not help but feel like I was going to be sucked in. Into a world of truths that I did not know I could handle. I looked again at Rose and could not help but sense the fear in her eyes. She was scared. That much I knew

I placed the lid on the table and took out an envelope that was addressed to Rosalie. I reached in and pulled it out, placing it on her lap. She picked it up and then brought it to her chest, hugging on to it for dear life. Then she brought it up to her nose and breathed in deeply.

"Still smells like her," she said quietly.

"Who?"

"My grandmother," she very cautiously moved her finger under the seal and opened up the letter. Then she gave it to me, "Here, I'm not sure I can read it."

I took the letter and moved to sit down next to her and went to take her hand again. I cleared my throat and began to read. Read something that brought me to my knees.

I cleared my throat and started,

"_Dear Rosalie,_

_If you are reading this, then I know that you have begun a search that will lead you to someone special. Or you may already know who she is. Your mother was wrong in keeping something like Macy away from you. I have tried on numerous occasions to get her to confess to you. But you know your mother. I'm just glad that you have found each other. Knowing our family, it was probably the least expected way to find a long lost sister. But she was never lost, nor was she ever far from you._

_In the box you will find your answers: the truths, the lies. Most importantly, you will find the strength to help Macy. She will need you now. Take care of her, just like I have taken care of both of my angels._

_Love,_

_Your Mimi"_

I squeezed Rose's hand and saw that she was wiping away a tear from her eye.

"She knew. All this time and she already knew," she said quietly, but I could her a voice of anger or hate mixed in as well.

I did not know what to say, so I folded the letter back up and put it away. I began to look into the box again, but her hand stopped me, "Not now, I'll go through it later. We need to get back to the group."

I nodded and placed the lid back on the box, just as the door opened and Gavin walked back in.

"Here you go, Ms. Hale. Is there anything else that you will need?"

Rose went to stand and placed her hands on the box, "No, but thank you so much. I will probably be in touch with you in the future."

Gavin reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, "Please take my card and if you need anything, please call."

With that, we made our way back outside. I kept Rose close to me, afraid that she may actually blow away. But I was stunned at how much she changed while walking outside and coming up to her friends and to Macy. She put on her mask. Her mask to cover up all the hurt and pain. Her mask to protect Macy.

Rose's POV

Rose's POV:

I knew that once I stepped into the office of this Gavin Francis that something was wrong, or maybe right. At first Emmett sneaking up on me did not seem to be right, but now I am glad that I am facing this doom with him. I felt safe. He kept his hand in mine, giving me little reassuring squeezes ever so often.

We walked into a very well decorated office. You could feel the essence of the islands in this one room. The atmosphere warm and inviting. Emmett and I each took a seat, his hand still in mine. Which was good, the eyes that this guy was sending me seemed to be borderline crossing it, just a bit. I couldn't help but feel though, that Emmett seemed to be a little possessive of me. I could just see him getting up and peeing on the near by plant, just to mark his territory.

"So, what brings you to the islands?" Gavin asked, with a pen and paper ready to take notes.

At first I thought that the question seemed to be inappropriate, but then again I am the stranger to the island, asking to use their fax machine.

"My friends and I are on a cruise. I stopped by the bank for personal reasons," I stated matter of factly.

"When I saw your name come up on my monitor, I thought that I was going to pass out. We have been waiting a long time for you to finally show up."

I was taken aback. He was expecting me? He most definitely has me confused with some one else. I went to open my mouth, but then Emmett beat me to it.

I could see Emmett look at Gavin and then back to me. "You two know each other?" he asked. Good, Emmett, start with the same one that I almost asked. Well sort of.

"No," Gavin said, "But I did know your grandmother, she came down here often for vacations. She said that when you came I was to give you this," Gavin reached under his desk and pulled out a rather large box, "She said that you would be coming, when it was time. I was actually beginning to wonder if you even knew anything about this."

I was shocked, I knew that my grandmother enjoyed to travel, but there is no way it could be for me. She had never mentioned having anything in the islands, neither has the lawyers.

"I came here to send some faxes; some information to my lawyer. I have no idea what's in the box."

Gavin reached his hand across the desk, "I will be happy to take care of the faxes for you." I dug into my bag and pulled out all the papers that my mother had given to me, "I will go make copies of everything and be right back. Go ahead and look into the box."

I went to stand up and placed my hands on the box. I felt her presence. But something stopped me. I was scared to look into that box. I was scared that maybe all my demons that I have been hiding from for so long would come out. I was scared that I might be opening Pandora's Box. I sat back down, placing my hands onto my lap.

"I can't," I said very quietly, my eyes cast downward.

Emmett reached over and took my hand, rubbing small circles with my thumb, "Would you like for me to get Alice and Bella?" I just moved my head no. Going out to get Bella and Alice would only bring suspicions and questions.

"Do you want me to open it?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

Emmett stood up and them moved the box so that it was right in front of us. He very carefully moved the lid and laid it on the desk. He made no sound, next thing I felt was an envelope being placed into my lap. Great another letter. But this one was different. It had aged and changed color. But that is not what it made it different, it was the hand writing on it. It was her graceful, careful handwriting that I had learned to memorize, practiced forging. I brought the letter up to my chest and hugged it,not wanting to let go. Thinking that this was some kind of gift from God. I ran it under my nose and took in the scent. Even after all this time...

"Still smells like her," I said quietly.

"Who?"

"My grandmother," I very cautiously moved my finger under the seal and opened up the letter. But that is where it stopped, I couldn't do it. I handed it over to Emmett, "Here, I'm not sure I can read it."

Emmet took the letter and moved to sit down next to next and then I felt his hand in mine. I could hear him clear his throat before he started to read.

"_Dear Rosalie,_

_If you are reading this, then I know that you have begun a search that will lead you to someone special. Or you may already know who she is. Your mother was wrong in keeping something like Macy away from you. I have tried on numerous occasions to get her to confess to you. But you know your mother. I'm just glad that you have found each other. Knowing our family, it was probably the least expected way to find a long lost sister. But she was never lost, nor was she ever far from you._

_In the box you will find your answers: the truths, the lies. Most importantly, you will find the strength to help Macy. She will need you now. Take care of her, just like I have taken care of both of my angels._

_Love,_

_Your Mimi"_

Emmett squeezed my hand as my other was wiping away a single tear. I couldn't believe this. All this time. My mind began to filter through every memory I had in the past ten years or so, trying hard to remember something. Some time in which has Macy has been with me and nothing. A blank.

"She knew. All this time and she already knew," I said quietly, I knew that my voice was laced with hate, anger, hurt.

I could hear the paper being folded and slid back into its home. Emmett stood up and then reached a hand into the box. I placed my hand on top of his to stop him. "Not now, I'll go through it later. We need to get back to the group."

H just nodded and placed the lid back on the box, just as the door opened and Gavin walked back in.

"Here you go Ms. Hale. Is there anything else that you will need?"

I went to stand, realizing for the first time at how week my knees felt. I placed my hands on the box, "No, thank you so much. I will probably be in touch with you in the future."

Gavin reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, "Please take my card and if you need anything, please call."

Then Emmett and I made our way outside to rejoin the rest of the group. I cast my eyes at the clock on the far wall and realized that what felt like hours inside the bank was actually no more than twenty minutes. I took a deep breath, trying to get myself ready. I knew that I would not be able to mask my feelings or emotions for long. That Bella and Alice would see through me; they always have. But I began to wonder if Macy would be able to as well.

We walked over to the mopeds, actually wishing I could drive. I placed the box into the compartment that was behind Macy and took my helmet. Macy looked relieved that I actually came back.

"You ready to go swimming with stingrays?" I asked her with my best smile in place.

A huge smile spread across her face, "Yes!"

I made sure she was buckled in all tight and went to walk over to the other side to climb back on. Bella and Alice began to ask questions with their eyes, but I just shook my head, letting them know not now.

I held tight to Emmett as we made our way over to Stingray City. This was going to be a party boat snorkeling adventure and I was actually looking forward to it. Not the rays per say, but a drink. Yeah, a drink sounded really good right about now.

We all already made sure to have our bathing suits on, so all we would need to do is just walk right onto the boat. The open bar was already in full swing and the guys left us alone to go grab some beers. My best friends were circling me, while we watched Macy looking out over the water as the boat moved across the bay.

"You want to talk?" Bella asked quietly, so not to disturb Macy.

A small smile crossed my lips, but they could see the mist in my eyes, "She knew. My own grandmother knew all along."

"How could she hide something like that?" Alice asked, with obvious surprise in her voice.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm not sure. The letter almost made it sound like I already knew," I looked over hearing the guys coming back, "I did not go through the box. Wanted to wait until later and have Macy go through with it with me."

"Here you go, girls," Edward came back and handed me and Bella each a beer. Emmett walked over to Macy to hand her a Sprite. Then he just stayed there.

"You excited to go swim with the rays?" Emmett asked loudly.

The rest of us made our way over to them. I took a sip of my beer. Not the drink that I favor, but it did the job. Right now I could have gone for a strong tequila. Maybe when it was time for the next round, I would go grab some real drinks for us girls.

"Yes, I am excited, but," Macy turned to look at Emmett and then turned to the rest of us, "But I am also scared. What if they sting me or bite me or something."

"Oh, don't worry," Emmett said, "I can give you my biggest and bestest promise in the whole world. Nothing will happen to you. Plus, they will have to get past all of us first."

Confusion crossed Macy's face, "Bestest isn't a word."

"Sure it is, I use it all the time," Emmett smiled down at her.

Macy put on a huge smile and then reached for my hand. She began to tug on it slightly. I brought my head down to hers and she cupped her hands over my ear, "I think he likes me."

I smiled, a true smile that reached my eyes, and put my hands toward her ear, "I think he does, too."

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, we are here. Welcome to Stingray City. You will find snorkels, masks and fins along all the sets. Please find some gear and get ready to go in. Just a few rules though. Always enter and exit the water from the steps. Do not dive in. We are on a sand bar, so it is shallow here.

"Please shuffle your feet along the sand, do not just take steps. The shuffling will wake up and move any rays out of the way. You will also find frozen brine in which to feed the rays if you would like. They will come up and put their mouth over your hand, it feels similar to the sucking power of a vacuum.

"For children, please keep an extra eye on them. The water may be only three feet deep, but the currents and waves can move them quickly. Please enjoy and have fun."

"Yo, Emmett," Jasper yelled over to him, "Watch where you put your hand!"

I couldn't help but laugh along with the rest of my friends. I finished getting Macy all set up and then grabbed my gear. I followed everyone to the back of the boat and saw that Bella was already in the water. She reached her hands up to Macy to help her in. I took the underwater camera out and snapped some pictures of everyone before climbing in myself.

"Oh my God! Something just hit my leg!," I squirmed as I saw a huge black cloud fly away under the water.

Emmett came over and wrapped his arms around me, "Don't worry they won't bite, but I might." He brought his face down toward my neck and began to suck right under my ear. A chill ran up my spine despite the warm Atlantic waters.

I could not help but to think that I was in love and that he might already love my ready made family.


	27. Not For Me Tell

**A/N: Thank you all for yet again unbelievable amount of reviews. I will let you all know that the cruise is coming down to its end, but the story is far from complete. The first fluff/lemon is also coming up in the next 2 chapters. The box will be revealed shortly. Now, as far as the box and the sure randomness of it. Rose was left everything, including all accounts, eventually, she would have gone down there to clear things up. Her grandmother knew that. Just never knew when. Yes, grandmother did know about Macy and she also said that Rose did too! Everything will be getting tied up. I promise...**

Not For Me To Tell

Alice's POV:

God, that shirt. Why in the world someone pay money for that shirt is beyond me. At first I was not looking forward to going to Stingray City, but then thought better of it after Jasper, Emmett and Edward took off those god forsaken things. Truth be told, I do not even think I would wash my car with that cotton. I know that Jasper saw the evil eye that I gave him. Oh, payback can be a bitch sometimes. I will need to make it a point to get to the girls quick to figure out our next move.

We finally made it to Stingray City after a pit stop at the bank. Rose was still being tight lipped about what happened and all the info that she found out while she was there, but I knew that as soon as we were alone, she would spill.

"Shit, I think it just bit me," I heard Bella exclaim from a few feet away.

"Bella," Edward said, picking her up bridal style, "he said that they don't bite. You just think they do."

I could not help but smile at how cute the two of them looked together. I moved my attention over to Rose. I could tell that she was trying hard to keep her mask on. She kept Macy with in an arms reach at all times, while Emmett had his hands tight to Rose's waist. There, another cute couple. I continued watching them as Macy dived under the water and came back up a few seconds later.

"Look what I found," she said, holding up what looked to be a flat shell.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and began to wade through the water. Even though it was only about three feet deep, it came pretty high up on me. I probably would have been better swimming across.

"What did you find Macy?" Jasper asked, coming up behind her.

She turned around, "Look at this shell, I have never seen anything like it before."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I asked her. She handed over the shell and I rubbed my hand across the dark surface, "it's a sand dollar."

"I've never saw a dark color sand dollar before. I thought they were always white," she commented, taking it back for a closer look.

"Sand dollars turn white after they have been in the sun for a long time. Many people also bleach them. Did you know that they are actually living creatures?" Jasper said. I looked at him amazed. I knew that he had gone to medical school, but his wealth of knowledge was unbelievable.

"Do you think I can find more?" Macy asked already putting her snorkeling mask back on.

"Sure," Emmett said, "How about Jasper and I help you?"

She just nodded before disappearing below the surface once more.

"You girls going to be fine up here by yourself for a few minutes?" Jasper asked, looking back and forth between me and Rose. After seeing our nods, Jasper kissed me on the cheek before diving down after Macy.

It was amazing being able to watch the three of them swim around. The sand was a beautiful shade of white and clearly visible beneath the crystal blue water. I had never seen anything so clean in my life. It was weird, too. Even though I also had a snorkeling mask, I had taken it off once and opened my eyes under the water. Surprisingly, the salt had not burnt my eyes. It felt more like diving in a swimming pool than prancing around the ocean.

"So what are you two up to?" Bella's voice rang up behind me.

"Oh, Macy found a sand dollar and the boys went to help her find some more," Rose answered.

"I think I shall go join them," Edward said, returning Bella to her feet and then diving under in search of the guys.

"Is this place not amazing?" Bella asked once we were alone.

"Definitely," Rose said, "I could get used to this. How about we don't go back to New York and just buy a boat and live right here instead?"

"And what exactly would we do for a job or money?" I asked, even though the idea had some promise and more than enough appeal to it.

She just shrugged her shoulders, "We could make some not so tacky shirts. Did you all really look at those hideous things?"

"If I remember correctly, your hands were all over Emmett's chest," Bella said with a smirk. I had the same expression on my face.

"Well, the shirt might have been ugly, but he looked hot in it," she retorted, glancing over at us with a smirk of her own.

"You know, we are going to have to get them back, don't ya?" I asked, my mind already working in over drive.

"I agree," Bella said, "Making us walk around in public with them dressed like that. What do you have up your sleeve, Alice?"

I looked down at my feet just as a ray swam by, its wings flapping in the water. They are pretty cool looking creatures. Though, sort of creepy at the same time.

"Well," I said, rubbing my hands together for ultimate effect, "I think we should play a game of Black Jack."

"How would that become payback?" Rose asked.

I gave her the _duh_ expression before continuing, "If we win, we burn those horrid shirts and buy them a perfect souvenir when we are in Jamaica tomorrow."

"I don't know," Bella started off slowly, "it is something that they bought and that they like. But if we lose, then what?"

Bella, always the one to think about everyone else and never about herself. She jumped slightly as another ray came by and grazed her feet.

"Please, I haven't lost a game of Black Jack in like three years. I am completely confident that we will win," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "But fine, _if_ we somehow happen to lose," I looked at both of my best friends, "We come out of retirement and give those guys a little show of how we really earned our college tuition."

Bella's eyes bugged out, "No way, Alice. I would much rather have Edward prance around in that ugly shirt for the rest of the trip than to have to do that."

"Oh, come on Bella, you were awesome," Rose said, then she turned her attention to me, "Besides, with Alice on our side, they have no chance of winning."

Bella crossed her arms and jutted out her chin, "fine, but we better not lose."

With that she swam off to find Edward.

"So, when should we tell the guys?" Rose asked.

"I think after dinner. We'll take them down to the Black Jack table and just start up a game. But instead of playing for chips we play for their shirts," I said looking over to where Bella was now wrapped up in Edward's arms. I figured that Jasper and Emmett would most likely be back with Macy soon.

Without warning, I felt something grab my leg and begin to pull me under the water. Just as I let out a loud scream, Jasper's head popped up out of the water and planted a wet kiss on my lips. I pushed him away.

"Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that, mister," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh really? What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Before I could reply, we heard the whistle from the boat letting us know it was time to come back aboard. I began to swim toward it, then felt his hands on my waist.

"You never answered my question," he whispered into my ear. His hot breath flowing down my neck brought on goose bumps.

"I turned around and brought my face close to his ear, then put my mouth onto his lobe and very gently bit it before whispering, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, so you are going to play like that, are you?" He asked letting me go, "well, two can play that game."

I just smiled, knowing that he didn't have a clue as to what sort of game that we would be playing. I just hoped that he wasn't any good at Black Jack, but as I looked at him, I started to doubt that. As smart as he was, he had probably read all sort of gambling books. Or maybe he even hustled some during college. It wouldn't surprise me.

We made our way up the ladder and saw that everyone else was already toweling off. God, Jasper looked hot. His skin glistened with the beads of water running off of his blond hair and down his chest. He took my hand and pulled me the rest of the way up and then walked us over to our bags.

I dried off quickly and pulled my sun dress over my head. Afterwards, I looked over to Macy and saw that she had a huge pail with her, so I walked over to her and knelt down to look inside the bucket.

"Wow, Macy, looks like you found a lot," I told her, sticking my hand in to pull out a sand dollar.

"I did," she said proudly, "Emmett and Jasper each found three and I found two more. I'm hoping that we can take them back on the boat with us."

"Hey, Alice," Bella said coming up behind me, "Rose and I are going to grab some drinks, want anything?"

"Yea, get me a Rum Runner."

"What about you Macy, what would you like to drink?" Bella asked.

"Can I have a Shirley Temple?" she asked, I could see the hope in her eyes.

Bella just nodded and went to join Rose. I turned my attention back to Macy and her sand dollars. I could not help but see Rose in her. Even with the ten year age difference between them, I could tell that they were sisters. I saw it the first day that we met Macy. I could hardly believe it had only been two days since. It was astounding how much our lives had changed in just two days!

"So, Macy," I started, placing the dollar back into the pail, "Did you have fun today?"

She nodded her head before looking up at me. In that moment, I could see so much hurt and sadness in her eyes. It was all too obvious that she, too, was wearing a mask. Just like Rose.

"Yes," she started, but quietly, "I had a great time, the best day in a long time. Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked her.

"For letting me come hang out with you all."

I pulled Macy over to me and gave her a huge hug, "I promise you, we will be doing a lot more hanging out together. Ok?" She just nodded, "So what would you like to do tonight?"

"Actually," she started, "they are going to be playing _Finding Nemo _tonight for all the kids at the swimming pool. I think it starts at 9 or something. I was hoping to go."

The thought of her going by herself blew me away, but the timing could not have been more perfect.

I gave her a playful little wink, "I think that can be arranged."

"So what are you two talking about?" Rose asked, coming back with drinks in her hands. She passed the beers to the guys while Bella gave Macy her Shirley Temple. I reached over and took my drink. The first sip told me it was good, much better than the Corona's that the guys were drinking.

"Actually," I said looking at Rose, "Macy was just telling me that she would like to go see _Finding Nemo_ tonight with the rest of the kids on the ship. Isn't it perfect timing?"

I could see that everyone was trying to play in their minds what the timing was perfect for, but I knew that Bella and Rose had it all figured out as soon as the smiles appeared on their lips.

"Yes, Alice," Rose said smiling, "I do, in fact, think that the timing will be perfect."

I smiled triumphantly, knowing that my plan for revenge would take place tonight just as I had hoped.

"What do you girls have planned for tonight?" Edward asked, looking at all of us girls. I could almost see the worry on his face.

"Oh, nothing big, just some play time," Bella said, turning to wrap her arms around his waist.

Emmett and Jasper came up behind Rose and I, also moving their hands to our hips.

"What exactly does _play time_ mean?" Emmett said, the lust was obvious on his face.

"That, sir, is for you to find out," Rose said teasingly before turning to Macy, "Come on Macy, lets comb out your hair. With all those curls, the wind and the water will make it a huge mess."

"Ok, guys, something is totally up with the girls," Edward said, talking to his friends like we were not even there. Bella and I just smiled and winked.

I could already tell that tonight would be fun. Tonight, we girls get to play. And after tonight, those boys will not be wearing those god awful shirts ever again. Though, in the offchance that we didn't win, I knew Bella would kill me for what we will have to do.

I looked down at my watch and saw that we had already missed dinner in the dining room. Six-thirty already. Which meant that we only had about two hours to get back to the boat and get cleaned up, drop Macy off at the pool, and then make our way down to the Casino for a round of Black Jack. If we lose...I am not even go to think about that. But I supposed Rose, Bella and I should dress for the loss. Just in case.

Bella's POV:

Yikes, how in the world did I let Alice and Rose talk me into playing this stupid game with them? They both know that I suck at Black Jack. The possibility of doing what we would have to do if we lost was terrifying. We had all promised each other that we would never have to subject ourselves to that ever again. That once school was over, we would quit and never look back. Yet, here in the middle of the ocean, we may just be doing it again. For what? Just because Emmett decided to buy and wear some nasty shirt? It was so not worth it. But then again, if we lost then the guys would never see it coming. And they would be learning something new and totally unexpected about the three of us. Either they would like it and want to keep being with us, or they will hate what we had to do to make a living while in school and... I sighed. Damn it, I knew those days would come back and bite us in the ass. Rose and Alice were always so much better at it than I was. It came natural to them. Then again, I was actually surprised at how natural it had come to me, too, just after my first time. The money always made it worth my time, that is for sure. But still...Alice!!

As we made our way back toward the boat, dropping off the mopeds along the way, Rose and Macy were holding hands and walking up the gang plank in front of all of us. Emmett was carrying the box from the bank. I still wanted to be with Rose to find out more about what was inside, but I knew that she would let us know when it was time. I also knew that it had to do with Macy.

Macy. That poor girl. In two days she finds us and loses her mother. Not that I really count the woman as a loss. If Rose was able to go on through life and make something of herself, I knew for a fact that Macy would do the same and perhaps come out even stronger. She not only had Rose, but also me and Alice and I knew we would all see to it that she had a full life with no regrets.

"Ok, I think we girls need to have some alone time and get ready for tonight," Rose said unlocking the door to our room, "We are going to take Macy up to the Lido deck to watch the movie at about eight forty-five."

"Sounds good," Emmett said and then promptly walked into his room, leaving Jasper and Edward behind. I furrowed my brow slightly, finding his behavior sort of odd, and curiously wondered what he had up his sleeve.

Edward came closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. Unfortunately, it ended just as quickly as it had begun. "We will see you all in a couple of hours."

I made sure that the door was safely closed behind me and then marched right over to Alice, "Alice, there had better not be any chance in hell that we will lose tonight."

Alice placed her hands up in front of her, "Easy, Bella. It is in the bag, I assure you. There is _no way_ that they can get past me. I can practically see the future, remember? It's a no-brainer. ...But to be on the safe side, I think we should dress appropriately."

"If you think it is such an easy win, why should we bother with being dressed _appropriately?_ "

"Just to be safe," Alice said.

"Ok then. While you two are bickering, I am going to go take a shower," Rose said placing the box on her bed, "Here, Macy. When you are ready, read this." Rose handed Macy the letter from this morning, then she gathered up all of her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Macy stood completely still for a few moments, her eyes locked on the letter, then walked over and handed it to me.

"You all can read it," she said, disgust evident in her voice, "I really don't care what she has to say."

She then went out onto the balcony and sat down in one of the lounge chairs. I watched as she pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around them, staring off into the horizon.

I picked the letter off the bed and looked over to Alice. I could tell that she also saw that Macy was feeling lost and alone. As I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, I decided to go talk to the little girl myself. I began to make my way out to the balcony, but soon felt a hand on my forearm and looked over to find Alice stopping me.

"Bella, it is not our place to say anything," she said quietly, "Rose needs to be the one to tell her."

"I'm not going to tell her anything," I said, hurt that my best friends seemed to be standing by and letting a little girl go through the loss just like each of us had to go through.

I shook Alice free and walked out onto the balcony. After sliding one of the chairs closer to Macy, I sat down and looked out over the water for a few moments. It was already beginning to become twilight. The sky was cast in different shades of red and orange as the sun was setting. I leaned closer to the rail, getting ready to hear the hiss. The same as I did that first night on the ship.

"You know," I started, "I heard that if you listen real carefully, you can hear the sun hiss as it sets. That it burns the water when it touches it."

Macy turned to me and looked at me as though I had taken some stupid pills, "You know that the earth is round and that the sun is, like, a billion miles away right? There is no way that it can touch the water. And even if it did, we are so far away that it would be impossible to hear it."

"Boy aren't we a smart cookie," I retorted back to her.

"Yes, I am," she replied before turning her gaze back to the water, "I skipped a grade. I will be starting fifth grade this year; all my friends will starting fourth."

"Where is home?" I asked her, saddened that she may never get to see her friends again.

"Hartford, Connecticut," she answered and then shrugged, "Like it really matters anymore. As soon as we get back to Florida, I will probably be dumped into an orphanage or something."

"I don't think so," I said quietly, looking at her and studying her facial expressions.

"Why not? That is what they did with my friend when her parents died."

I pulled out the letter, "because of what I think is in this letter."

Macy looked at the letter then back to me. She turned around and saw that Rose and Alice were now standing by the door, listening and watching us, and then stood up and began to walk back into the room.

"I am going to take a shower, if that is alright," Macy said as she began to scoot past Rose, but was stopped. Rose took Macy's hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"That is perfectly fine. I will find you some clothes to wear, unless you want to wear your bathing suit and go swimming in the pool," Rose said. Macy just nodded and made her way inside the bathroom.

I looked up and saw that both Alice and Rose were ready for tonight. That just left me and, knowing Alice, I would find my clothes sitting on my bed, all ready to go; even down to my panties.

"So what were the two of you talking about?" Rose asked, leaning against the rail as she crossed her arms.

"Just trying to get her to open up a little," I said as I went to stand beside her, "Doing something that you should be doing."

"Bella," Rose said, raising her voice just slightly. I could tell that she was irritated. "We are not your patients. We are family." She looked back and forth between Alice and me, "All of us together are family. And right now, I need you and Alice to be my family and not treat me and Macy like guinea pigs."

Alice walked over to Rose and pulled her into a hug. I just stood there, looking at her, not ready to back down yet.

"Macy needs to know the truth, Rose," I said strongly, "She thinks that as soon as this boat docks in Florida, that the authorities will be taking her away. You need to let her know that that isn't going to happen and that she is safe. If you don't do it soon, I think that..." I trailed off my voice and looked away from Rose.

Rose pushed herself off the rail and stepped closer to me, "You think what, Bella?"

"I think that she will run away."

"Why would you even think such a thing? She is only ten years old for God's sake."

"She might only be ten, but she is smart. She also has friends and a home that she misses," I dropped my voice and walked closer to Rose, "What do you really plan on doing Rose?"

Rose turned away from me, her eyes glassing over as she began to bit her lip. I could tell she was fighting hard to hold back the tears.

"Rose, you need to let her in. I think it will help you a lot. Both of you."

Rose looked past me and I turned to see that Macy had come out of the bathroom all dressed. She looked back to me and then over to Alice.

"Macy will let us know when she is ready. Please, Bella, I am asking you this as my friend, as my sister. Please let her take the first step."

I nodded my head and gave her back the envelope. Rose took it and walked back into the room. I followed her in and then made my way to the bathroom.

This day had been so perfect, and then I had to go and ruin it. But then again, it could only get worse if we lose that stupid bet tonight. I looked down at my watch as I took it off and placed it on the counter: 45 minutes until we see if the boys lose the shirts, or we have to get up and...ARG, I don't even want to think about it!

**A/N: There you go, the stage is set for something big to happen. It will also take one relationship to a whole new level:)**


	28. Black Jack

**A/N: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and story alerts. I want to thank my Beta: FaithInSnape, for all her help and cleaning up the chapter! I have been enjoying all of your thoughts on what the girls did in college and how you are all pro-guys right now. A little anxious to see aren't we?**

**Enjoy this next chapter and remember to R&R:)**

Black Jack

Edward's POV:

The guys and I walked back into our room, already excited about being with the girls again in a couple of hours. I began to think that we were all starting to fall for them. I had noticed the way Rose was falling all over Emmett when he walked out in that shirt. She practically pounced on him like prey. I made my way to gather up some clothes and headed into the shower, anxious to get the salt water and sand off of me. As I stepped into the shower, I took in a deep breath, reveling in the fresh scent of the soap. I thought about the fact that Bella was right next door, doing the exact same thing, and wondered if she were thinking about me right now, the way I was her. I heard the door open, but did not think much about it. After being roommates for so long, we have gotten used to the fact that we can never really get much privacy.

"Yo, Edward, my man," Emmett's voice boomed out in a loud laughter. I could hear the steady stream of him taking a leak, "I think you might need some help with that wood. I just don't think that your hand is going to be able to handle it much longer."

I looked down to see what exactly what he was talking about and noticed that I indeed had a rather large boner going on. I quickly turned the hot water off and finished up my shower in the cold.

"I really don't think the cold water will work this time," Emmett said, flushing the toilet and causing all of my cold water to turn to a raging gust of scolding water.

I quickly turned off the faucets and grabbed my towel, wrapped it around my waist and barged out of the bathroom.

"Thanks for ruining the moment for me, Emmett," I growled at him.

Emmett brought his hands up to his face in defense, "Man, I was doing us all a service."

"Wait, what is going on?" Jasper asked coming in from the balcony.

"Edward was in the shower," Emmett started "Lets just say that the wood was drifting."

Jasper looked at me, his eyes big, "Please Edward, tell me that you did not flag the dog all over the shower stall?"

I was bewildered, as much as I love these guys, they can all have a dirty mind, "No, I did not do such a thing. I am not like the two of you." I gathered up my clothes and began to get dressed, while Emmett went in for his shower.

After about an hour, we were all set to go. We decided that we would just go ahead down to the Lido bar early and grab a few drinks. Just hang out and be guys for a while. After the first round of beers came, along with a bowl full of peanuts, we settled in to watch the baseball game that was being aired on the bar's TV.

"So, Edward, being a virgin and all, do you have any questions for us?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Nope, I think I learned all that I needed to between mom and dad. Not to mention medical school," I looked over to Emmett on my right and Jasper on my left, "If and when the time comes, I think I could hit the bulls eye."

"Yes, remember, you need to put the rabbit into the hole," Emmett turned to look at Jasper, "I am kind of curious on how your moms told you about the birds and the bees."

Jasper turned a deep red, as much as we all loved Jasper's family, Emmett still had his mind on one thought about them. I could see Jasper tighten his fist around the can.

"Emmett, even though I was adopted, my parents still taught me things," then Jasper brought on a small smile, "Maybe even things that you would not even know about."

"OHHH, does Jasper have things hidden up his sleeve? And I am not talking about these," Emmett held out his arms and began to roll up the long sleeves of his cotton shirt.

"Lets just say that my mothers taught me more on how to respect a woman and her _needs_, if you know what I mean, then you will ever know."

"Ok, Jasper, please do tell," Emmett said as I just sat back in the bar stool crossing my arms, curious as well as to what Jasper had been taught, "Lets start with the basics, how did your parents teach you how to put a condom on?"

Jasper propped his elbows up on the counter and put on the most serious and straight face, "A cucumber."

I coughed back a laugh at the thought of sitting down at the kitchen table with a pre-teen Jasper and his parents staring down at him going through the play by play on a cucumber. But Emmett on the other hand was not as nice, he let out a booming laugh, which caused some people close by us to turn their heads.

"You have got to be kidding me, they used a cucumber?"

"Well, what did your parents do?" Jasper retorted.

Emmett got quiet, then sat back looking at us, "My mother showed me how to put one on."

"On what?"

Emmett's face turned a light shade of pink, my thoughts beginning to wonder what they used as a demonstration model, "My dad. My mom got down on her knees while my father whipped out the family tree for all to see."

My face must have had horror written all over it, "You are telling me, that your parents sat you down on the couch, your mom plopped out your dad, and they used each other as a sex demo?" I asked, still shocked. I knew that his family was close, but that was a little too close.

"Well," Emmett said, "As least it was a real demonstration. What did your parents do, Edward!?"

I looked at them and tried to think back, "Actually, nothing. We just had the _talk_."

"You mean you don't even know how to put a condom on?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. I had never really thought much about it, since I had never found any one that I wanted in that way. At least not until Bella. Truth be told, she was the only one that brought on something like the shower scene a couple of hours earlier. But I was not about to tell the guys that. They already think of me as the odd ball out. Even Jasper is more normal with his politically incorrect family.

"Alrighty then," Emmett said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet, "I think that a demonstration is highly in order." He pulled out a silver packet and proceeded to rip the end off.

"Hey, excuse me! Do you have an empty bottle that we can use?" Emmett yelled over to the bartender. My face, along with Jasper's, was rapidly turning a deep red. The bartender brought over a bottle that had a long and wide neck on it. A cucumber would have been a better model thin an empty bottle of rum.

"Watch and learn," Emmett said, taking out the small round, flat disc.

"Oh, and just what are we going to watch you do?" Rose's voice came out of thin air. We all turned around to see the girls standing behind us, trying to look over our shoulders. Their eyes darting back and forth between the empty bottle and Emmett's hand that was holding the clear disc, his hands suspended over the bottle neck.

"Is that a condom?" Alice asked, causing Emmett to squeeze his hand shut tight around the Trojan.

"No, it' nothing," Emmett stammered out, I was not about to go and rescue him on this one, "we were just talking."

"What about?" Bella asked, she put her head down on my shoulder and I could feel her warm breath down my neck.

"Oh, just about Jasper's parents," Emmett said, I stomped on his foot, "Ow, what was that for?"

The girls looked at us, confused about what was really going on.

"OK, I'll bite," Alice said, "What does Jasper's parents, a bottle of rum, and an unused condom all have in common?"

"Fine," Jasper said standing up, "We were talking about how our parents taught us how to put a condom on. Emmett's parents used each other. Meaning, dad brought out, you know his package, while mommy was on her hands and knees shoving it on."

The girls kept moving their eyes back and forth, shock obviously written all over their faces. It was silent for a while, until Bella cleared her throat.

"Um, Emmett, your family seems to have been rather close. Is there anything that you feel you need to talk to us about?" I saw Emmett roll his eyes.

"Well, if you think my family is off, then you are going to love Jasper's!"

That brought all of the attention off of him and straight to Jasper. Alice climbed up onto the bar stool to look him in the eye.

"What is strange about your family?" Alice asked moving his blond hair out of his eyes.

Jasper looked at me with pleading eyes. I brought my hands up and let him know with my eyes that he was on his own with this one.

"I was adopted and raised by a lesbian couple. There now you all know my dirty secret," he said, reaching around Alice for his beer.

"That's cool," Alice said, then reached over to pick up the rum bottle and waved it in front of us, "But that does not really explain this. Did you all get a head start on us?"

"No, we were just playing around with the empty bottle," Emmett said, standing up, "By the way, where is Macy?"

Smooth, Emmett, change the subject.

"We already dropped her off at the pool," Rose said, placing her hands on Emmett's chest, "We thought that we should head down to the Casino and play a few games."

The idea actually sounded good to me. I had actually been thinking about going down there anyway, to play some of the slots and maybe try my hand at poker.

I finished off my beer and stood up, taking hold of Bella's hand, "Let's get going, then."

"What did you girls want to play?" Jasper asked, leading us to the stairs to walk down to the next level.

I saw that Alice winked over to the girls, that immediately brought my attention that they had something planned, "Oh, we wanted to play a few slots and some Black Jack. Do you all play?"

Actually, all three of us played rather well. Jasper was always the best at it, though.

We walked into the glitzy Casino, which looked like it could put any in Vegas out of its misery. The sounds of the slots dinging, the bar maids walking around with hardly anything on. Alice led the way to a Black Jack table.

"Good evening," the dealer said, "Will all of you be playing?"

"Yes," Bella said with an odd sense of confidence in her voice.

"Very good. The minimum to start is two hundred dollars," I reached in pulled out my room card.

"You can charge the guys to this card. Two hundred a piece." The dealer took my card, as Bella threw their room key on the table for the girls.

"Twelve hundred in chips," he yelled out and a banker came over to give us our stacks.

As the dealer began to hand out the cards, I noticed the girls kept communicating with their eyes. Something was definitely up. I looked at my first hand and my confidence grew. I was determined to not lose all that money. Little did I know that the girls wanted to wager something more than money.

Alice's POV:

This was going better than I could have imagined, but it was time to raise the stakes a little. After four games, it was down to Jasper and I. Edward was the last to fold and get up from the table. Before leaving to find Bella, he whispered in Jasper's ear and slapped him on the back. Chances are it was 'you better not lose'. The same saying I got when Bella folded out on the first hand. I knew that if we lost, Bella would never forgive me. However, I could see that the future would be very bright for Bella and Edward if I did, in fact, lose. Part of me wanted to throw the game, just to see the look on the guys face when we had to pay up. Yet, I am not one who likes to lose. I like competition just as much as everyone else. Just as the dealer began to deal the final hand, I looked up and noticed that everyone was back, along with a crowd that managed to come check out the game.

I turned my attention to Rose and Bella and nodded my head slightly to let them know that I was going to make my move.

"How about we raise the stakes a little," I asked, after the first of the cards were dealt. The dealer placed our second card down. The dealer had a three. Low. Even if it was an Ace under neither, it still would not be a win. I looked over to Jasper's top card: an ace. Tricky. He could play that two ways. I looked down at my top card and saw a queen. Already I had the upper hand. I just need a ten or face to easily win.

"What are you thinking? Jasper asked, looking at his bottom card. The guys stood silently behind him, keeping their faces as smooth as granite.

"We play for shirts," I replied, shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal.

Not only did Jasper's eyes dance and began to smolder, Edward and Emmett's did the same thing, "Whose shirts?"

"If I win, you and the rest of you guys, lose those god awful shirts that you bought in Hell and we girls get to give them a proper burial."

"And if I win?" Jasper asked.

I kept my face just as still as everyone else, "We will show you guys a little secret about how we earned money for college."

I saw Emmett whisper down into Jasper's ear. I already knew that they would fall for it, but odds were, he wanted to keep his shirt and see what we did.

"Deal," Jasper said and then threw all of his chips into the center of the table. I followed suit. I already knew that I did not want the dealer to hit me.

I picked up my cards and placed them on the table. Just as I thought: a twenty. The odds of him beating that were slim. Jasper smiled, looked over to the guys and then placed his hand on the table: an ace and a king. A perfect twenty-one.

I heard a low growl and looked up to see Bella fuming, "Alice!!"

I just sat there motionless. I thought for sure that I would win! After all, I never lose! Or at least not at this game. My parents loved cards, they had taught me every trick in the book. How to hold the perfect poker face, when to call it quits and walk away. Yet, here I sat, _losing!_ I breathed in a huge breath. The guys were each clapping Jasper on the back as he stood up and gathered up all the chips. I pushed myself away from the table and went to go stand by the girls. Now to put our side of the bet into action. But I knew it would not happen without Bella having her word first.

"Alice," she started when I was in ear shot, "You promised, that this would _not_ happen!"

"How was I to know that they would actually be good? Especially after we saw all the empty beer cans? I thought that them being slightly intoxicated would be to our advantage."

"I can't do this," Bella said standing with her hands on her hips.

"A bet is a bet," Rose said, "and besides, you are awesome at it. You were one of the best ones."

"No," Bella said, pursing her lips together.

"Bella, we have to," I said, "Now come on and suck it up."

I took her hand, but she did not budge. I let out a huge sigh. I knew of one way to get her to go, the same way Rose and I had the first day we had walked into that job. A job that Rose had found and thought that we would all be good at. And I might add, we were the best at it. But after college was over, we promised to never do it again. I looked down at my feet, wearing the same shoes as that first day, then looked at my best friends' feet. I knew that we could do this.

"Come on, Bella, and I promise, never again." I held out my hand and Bella huffed before reluctantly taking it in hers.

We walked over to the guys, who were all standing there with huge smiles on their faces as if they just won the lottery.

"OK, a bet is a bet and we are ready to pay up," I started, "Meet us down at the dance bar in fifteen minutes."

I then took the girls by the hand and went to the bathroom. I counted to twenty before stepping back out, finding that that the guys were no longer standing around.

I looked at our outfits, suddenly surprised that the guys had never said anything about our attire. But I knew they would be saying something soon.

"Are we ready?" I asked them. Rose was excited, this was her territory that we were crossing into, something that she loved to do. The attention is why she wanted to start the job anyway. Bella looked like a deer caught in headlights, she always had. Until she takes that first step and it is like she gets transported. I knew that we could do this. It is just another day, another job. Work, that is what it was and would always be.

We made our way through the crowded club and up to the DJ. I requested a couple of songs and gave him our information, just like all those other times. Then I went to the bartender and told him who we were and what we are planning and why. He looked up to the DJ who nodded. I looked around and saw that the guys were sitting on one of the couches, but had a perfect view of the bar. I put my hand in the air and waved to them. They caught sight of us and began to walk over to the bar.

"Well, are you all ready to pay up?" Emmett asked. All of us girls had our backs against the bar, waiting for our cue.

"Yes, we are and if you stand right over there, you should have the perfect view," Rose said, pushing the men away from us and then we proceeded to make our way behind the bar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some very special guests in the house tonight. If you'd all turn your attention to the bar, I'd like to introduce you all to some girls that came all the way from New York City's original..."

**A/N: I know that I am evil to end it there, but figured it will be a good cliffy!! As always, please review!! Keep those ideas coming, we will be finding out in the next chapter:)**


	29. Coyote Ugly

**A/N: A moment that you have all been waiting for... I am actually very surprised at how many of you guessed it correctly. I have never been to the original bar, but I have been to the one in Atlanta, GA. It is wild and crazy! I just hope that I this chapter justice. Sorry for the long delay in updating, but I wanted it perfect and of course, it leaves yet another guessing game in the end...**

**Coyote Ugly**

**Emmett's POV:**

I walked over and slapped Jasper on the back, giving him a manly hug. I was excited that he won the game, since I was not ready to part with my shirt. To spite the girls even more, I was just considering wearing it for the remainder of the cruise. Ha, let them get mad about that! Now that the game was finally over and I knew that we had won the bet, I began to play out what in the world the girls might be going to do. My mind went back to the conversation, the initial bet.

"How about we raise the stakes a little," Alice asked Jasper after the first of the cards were dealt. The dealer placed the second card down. I looked over Jasper's shoulder and saw an ace on top, the dealer had a three and Alice had a queen. The dealer's hand could easily be beaten, but Jasper and Alice's hands were close.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked, looking at his bottom card. Edward and I took a peek as he lifted it up, then made our faces turn into stone, the perfect poker face.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and said, "We play for shirts."

Our eyes bugged out at the prospect of playing strip Black Jack. If that were the case, I might just swing in another two hundred dollars in chips for everyone at the table and begin a new round!

"Whose shirts?" Jasper asked.

"If I win, you and the rest of your boys, lose those god awful shirts that you bought in Hell and we girls get to give them a proper burial." My Hell shirt? She wants us to get rid of those!? They are practically priceless! Not everyday do you get to go to Hell!

"And if I win?" Jasper asked.

Alice never moved her face, keeping it perfectly straight as she replied, "We will show you guys a little secret about how we earned money for college."

I immediately moved down to Jasper's ear, "Do it, you have a perfect hand. There is no way we can lose."

"Deal," Jasper said and then threw all of his chips into the center of the table. Alice also moved all of her chips into the pile, a small smirk on her face. Too confident, I thought. Almost cocky.

Alice picked up her cards and placed them on the table with a grin. A twenty. Jasper smiled and looked up to me and Edward. We already knew who won. Jasper placed his card face up laying down a king. Twenty-one!

"Yes," I said quietly, not so loud that the girls would be able to hear me. But I knew the guys could. I began to rub my hands together, looking forward for the girls to pay up. My mind immediately began playing through various fantasies about how they could have earned their money for school: hookers, strippers, private escorts. The options were almost endless.

The girls went off to talk, probably just making plans. After a few minutes of Bella and Alice bickering, they eventually returned to the table. I knew that we all had the same goofy smiles on our faces. It was really hard to mask our success.

"OK, a bet is a bet and we are ready to pay up," Alice started, "Meet us down at the dance bar in fifteen minutes." With that, they made their way to the bathroom.

"So any guesses as to what they have planned?" I asked as we began to take the stairs down to the bar that we had gone to a couple of nights earlier.

"It can't be too bad, if they are paying up in a public place," Edward said, nervously running his hand through his hair. I wasn't sure why he seemed so nervous. I knew _he_ was a virgin, but his eyes definitely were not. But then I also knew that he had become very close to Bella and supposed that had something to do with it.

"Well, I have been playing just about every possible scene through my head," I said, my smile still on my face, "But now that we are going to the bar, I am beginning to second guess half of them."

The bar was packed, the lights low and the music pulsing. We looked around and did not see the girls any where. I took a seat on the one of the plush leather sofas just waiting, then looked up to see Jasper waving to someone. I followed his gaze and saw the girls standing by the bar. We walked up to them, pushing our way through the packed dance floor.

"Well, are you all ready to pay up?" I asked.

"Yes, we are. And if you stand right over there, you should have the perfect view," Rose said, pushing the three of us away from them before making their way behind the bar.

I know that confusion crossed my face for a moment as I wondered what we would be viewing. Needless to say, the curiosity was beginning to drive me wild!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some very special guests in the house tonight. If you'd all turn your attention to the bar, I'd like to introduce you all to some girls that came all the way from New York City's original Coyote Ugly!," the DJ said over the loud speakers. That sure got our attention! We have actually gone to the bar a few times. The women there were _wild_ and _crazy!_

The crowd went wild, especially all the guys in the club. You could hear whistles and cries like a coyote from all around. Even Jasper and Edward were clapping and cheering loudly. I turned back around and realized that the girls were nowhere to be found. They were not even behind the bar anymore. At that moment, the house lights suddenly turned off, leaving us in darkness. A spotlight moved across the dance floor as the music changed. Charlie Daniels' _The Devil Went Down to Georgia _began to play, which I knew was a Coyote signature dance song. I looked up toward the bar and there, standing dead center on top of the bar, and each holding a bottle of liquor, were Alice, Bella and Rose.

I slapped the guys on the back to get their attention and then nodded toward the bar. Their jaws instantly dropped down just as far as I was sure mine was hanging.

"Let me hear a huge Coyote cry for Alice, Bella and Rosalie, some original Coyotes! They are here on vacation. Unfortunately, they just lost a bet, but we are OK with that, aren't we?" The crowd got wild again, just as the song started back up. This time, though, the girls began to move, stomping and dancing along the bar and mingling all over each other. WOW! I watched and listened, amazed at how well they moved and danced, and then began to wonder if Rose was just as confident in bed as she was on the bar...

**Third Person POV:**

The house lights dropped, making the bar so dark you could not even see your hand in front of your face. The DJ, began to mix up bits and pieces of a song. A song that many in the club had heard before, regardless of whether or not they were fans of country music. All of a sudden, it grew quiet. A spot light appeared on the bar and centered in the middle of it were three girls, all stunning. A tall blonde, wearing very tight jeans and a white t-shirt that was torn to a "V", her rather large chest very much visible. She was the center. On her left, there was a mousy brunette who appeared to be the quiet one of the bunch, but I could tell that she had more than likely made some guys cry in her day. She had on her cowboy boots and a pair of jean shorts that were all frayed. God, her legs were sexy. Then to the right of the blonde was a shorter girl with spiky hair. Her clothes were all torn and chances were that if she bent over just right, one could very easily get a good view of the moon.

The crowd was going crazy as the DJ came back on over the speaker.

"Let me hear a huge Coyote cry for Alice, Bella and Rosalie, some original Coyotes! They are here on vacation. Unfortunately, they just lost a bet, but we are OK with that, aren't we?" The howls started as every guy in the bar made their way closer. No matter where you were from, you knew what a Coyote was. They were a tease. In fact, Coyote shows were almost better than going to a strip club. Bring on the cold showers!

The music started up. Charlie Daniels' _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ came on and the girls began to move, stomp kick, dig, and shake their way down the bar. The way the three of them moved together was incredible. It was like they knew what the other would be doing, reading each other thoughts. They walked their way down the bar, holding bottles of liquor and pouring it into any shot glasses that they happened to pass along the way.

_The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.  
When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.  
And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:  
"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.  
"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.  
"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:  
"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."  
The boy said: "My name's Johnny and it might be a sin,  
"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been." _

_Johnny you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.  
'Cos hells broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals it hard.  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.  
But if you lose, the devil gets your soul. _

_The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."  
And fire flew from his fingertips as he resined up his bow.  
And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss. _

Buckets of water were thrown all over the girls, causing them to shake their hair out and getting those that were close by wet. They each brought their fingers to their mouth and began to seductively suck on them before trailing them down to their chest. Dropping into a crouch, they leaned their elbows on their knees and began to sing along to the song, moving their arms like they were all tough.

_Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.  
When the devil finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.  
"But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done." _

_Fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no." _

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.  
He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet.  
Johnny said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.  
"I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been." _

_And he played fire on the mount, run boys, run.  
The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.  
Chicken in the bread pin pickin' out dough.  
"Granny, does your dog bite?"  
"No, child, no." _

As the song came to an end, the crowd was already cheering for more. Trying to get into a Coyote Bar can take all night and here we were on the Carnival Ship, getting a free show.

The girls made their way back to the center of the bar, picking up all the cash that had been thrown to them. Just as they were beginning to get down off of the bar, someone yelled out, "Pour some sugar on them!" Thankfully, it was loud enough for the DJ to pick it up.

"What do you girls say?" he asked, flipping through the racks of CDs to look for the requested song.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, the one named Bella shaking her head no. The crowd began hollering "more, more!" The other two girls must have talked her into it somehow, because she finally yelled out, "one more song!" The crowd went crazy. Guys began trying to move even closer to the bar as the girls took their places at center stage yet again.

**Edward's POV:**

I stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Of all the things that I might have thought they had done to earn a living, this was not even on the list. I had been to the Coyote Ugly bar a number of times and had probably even seen them there. Though never really got to see their faces, because you go for the turn on that it gives you. As the girls finished their signature dance, I clapped and cheered just as loud as the rest of the people crowded up to the bar. Bella was unbelievable. I would have never guessed that she had it in her.

"Pour some sugar on them!," Emmett boomed out. I looked over at him as if he were crazy. These were not just random girls. These were girls that we have come to truly like! Girls that we even wanted more of a relationship with. And here he was asking for more teasing bar dancing from them! I was certain that the song that he was requesting was very provocative. Dangerous even. I had seen guys rip girls from the bar during this song in the past. Realizing that, I slapped him on the shoulder as hard as I could, but the damage was already done. Even with the loud coyote calls and cheering, the DJ heard his request.

"What do you girls say?" the DJ asked, flipping through the racks of CDs to look for the song that Emmett had yelled out. It was not that difficult to figure out what he was talking about.

"No," I could just barely hear Bella hiss.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, "You know you like it. This is your favorite song."

"Besides, just look at the guys," Rose said, turning her in the direction of where Emmett, Jasper and I were standing. I knew that Emmett and Jasper were all excited, but I, on the other hand, felt bad for Bella. I could see plain as day that this was something that she did not really like to do. However, I had to give it to her, she was amazing up there. She seemed to be a different person when the music was turned on.

Bella looked at me and I nodded my head in approval. As much I hated to see her up there, I was beginning to really look forward to the next song. She transformed her self right before my eyes. A lioness, not a lamb.

Bella spoke up loud over the noise, "One more song!"

The crowd went crazy. Moving even closer to the bar as the girls took their places center stage yet again. This time they were all entangled with each other, legs wrapped around Rose, who had her hands around Bella and Alice's waist, pulling them close. Just as the first beat of the music started, Rose pushed the two of them away and Alice and Bella spun in a circle and dropped down onto their stomachs. Rose fell to her knees. They each began to crawl their way back toward the center of the bar. As Bella crossed in front of me, she pouted her lips. Those full, sexy lips. I came very close to reaching out to her, but knew better of it.

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up _

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough _

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

They each stood up and and walked in a way that would turn any man into mush. Alice picked up a bottle and began to pour it onto the bar. Bella took out a lighter and flicked it to get the flame, spreading her legs apart and bending over, her hair falling over her head. The way she was standing, and with her shorts cut so short and high, her ass was just inches from my face. She placed the lighter down to the counter and the bar suddenly whooshed into flames. Rose, standing in the middle of its path, reached up and pulled herself up onto one of the brass poles, wrapping her legs around around it and spinning back down. Her head dropped back, causing her hair to fall right on top of Emmett's head. I could very easily hear growl escape his lips.

They continued through the rest of the song, plainly dancing just for us, as though we were the only ones in the bar. The song finally came to an end and the girls began to pick up the bills that were on the counter before walking over to us. I held my hands up to Bella and she grabbed hold, unexpectedly wrapping her legs around my waist as well. I looked into her eyes and saw the excitement from the song and the energy from the crowd dancing in them, evidence that this was something that she really enjoyed. Not sure if it was because she liked it, or if it was because for that ten minutes, she forgot all about her past and became free. A freedom, that I quickly decided that I liked and wanted more of.

I brought my face close to hers, her lips calling my name. We pressed tightly into each others' body, just as the DJ started up a new song. I wanted the moment to keep going. I wanted to feel all of the sexual desires that were pouring out of her right now. The kiss lingered as I slid her down my body. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper, seeing that they were doing the same thing. Admittedly, we were all dogs, all marking our territory and it would not surprise me if one of us ended up marking it in another way tonight.

"Lets give these girls a hand!" the DJ said, the crowd letting out a huge round of applause, "I want to extend an offer to them. How about you all come back again sometime and do another show? We sure would appreciate it!"

The girls looked at each other and just shook their heads no. As Bella placed her hand into mine and began to lead the way out of the club, I took one last look behind me and took notice that the rest of our friends were now dancing. Each couple was all tangled together, their lips never parting. A circle of guys formed around them. I knew that I should stay, because knowing Emmett, there could very easily be a bar fight. But right now, I just wanted to be close to Bella. In more ways than one. Never before had I had a feeling so strong. A feeling of unbelievable desire.

**A/N: The songs are of course Charlie Daniels **_**Devil Went Down to Georgia**_** and Def Leppard's **_**Pour Some Sugar on Me. **_**The next chapter will be going into more detail, all from from Bella's POV. Please R&R!**


	30. I'm a Coyote

**A/N: Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews. You all are awesome, even the death threats are great!! I want to thank my Beta – FaithInSnape, for helping me out and making the chapters even better. So here you go, another chapter...**

**I'm a Coyote**

**Bella's POV:**

The club turned dark as I followed Rose and Alice to the top of the bar, thinking back to just a few weeks ago, when we performed our final performance. 'Good-Bye Sweet Coyotes' brought in the highest numbers, not only in sales and people, but in tips as well. We were the three girls that packed the club five nights a week. We never worked alone, not even in twos. Always together. It was this job that had kept us from finding love. When men find out what you do, they have certain expectations. Some that are not great. Yet, here I am again, climbing a bar, no thanks to Alice and that stupid game. She had promised! This time, however, the climb up was different. It was not _the _bar I looked down near my feet and saw Edward standing there, still not realizing that I was standing above him. If this was New York, the odds were good that I would not make it past the first chords of the song without my relationship causing problems. Boyfriends were never allowed in; house rules. Even though Edward and I were far from that, I already felt more for him than I have for anyone else. I felt like this deal, this bet, would end up hurting him. Maybe even me. As the lights began to flash, getting the attention of those in the crowd, I took a deep breath, knowing that it would be just a few more seconds before the crowd went crazy. This was a once in a life time opportunity. Seeing a Coyote live, is like seeing Hell. Plain and simple. Especially this trio. But call me crazy, every time I climbed up on the bar, I changed. On average days, people see me as mousy, clumsy, shy little Bella. Not up here. Up here, I become bold, beautiful, talented Bella. A lioness, not a lamb. I guess you can literally say that I am not the book that can be judged by its cover. You need to really read me to understand how many depths there are.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have some very special guests in the house tonight. If you'd all turn your attention to the bar, I'd like to introduce you all to some girls that came all the way from New York City's original Coyote Ugly!" the DJ said over the loud speakers. All he could have said was just Coyotes and the crowd would have gone wild. Even the females in the club moved toward the bar to see if it was true or not.

Females. They are another whole breed of humans when it comes to us Coyotes. Again, expectations. More from the men in their lives. It never surprises me to see all the men that are married in the bar. I would get notes and gifts all the time thanking me. They bring their wives or girlfriends in one night and it changes their relationship. Sometimes not for the good. We Coyotes are just a step above being a stripper. Even though we may not take off the little amount of clothing we do wear, the two occupations do have one common factor: making money while dancing. Our bartending moves aren't too bad either. But, that is not the main reason that people come to Coyote Ugly. They come to see the girls. And I, Isabella Swan, am one of those girls, a _Coyote_.

I stood on top of the bar next to Rose; Alice on her other side. We always do the same dances and in the same order. Like I said, we never dance alone. We were best friends, we do everything together. Some have even looked at us dancing and wondered: do they really do _everything _together? No, not _that_, but we do know each other well and completely trust each other. If the trust was not there, I would not be up here yet again. Alice had promised. I glanced down to the top of Edward's head and noticed that he had still not realized yet that _we_ were the Coyotes.

The spotlight eventually stopped making its rounds, bringing all the light in the house totally on us. It was then that Edward, along with Jasper and Emmett, turned to look up at the bar. Their eyes had a look that all of us had seen before. Looks of confusion laced with lust, desire, and just a hint of jealousy and anger thrown in. I knew those looks, knew them well, they were the same looks you get when you tell a guy what you do. It was that same look that usually had them walking away in their boots. Boots. I looked down at my own pair of cowboy boots. The day that we auditioned for the job, we went out and bought these right before hand. It was like slipping on the most perfect pair of jeans. They were magical and I could feel their magic. I became someone else in these boots. I was more like Alice and Rose; full of confidence. When I stepped onto the bar, wearing these boots, and felt the music pulsed through my veins, I became a Coyote.

"Let me hear a huge Coyote cry for Alice, Bella and Rosalie, some original Coyotes! They are here on vacation. Unfortunately, they just lost a bet, but we are OK with that, aren't we?" The crowd got wild again, just as our signature song, _Devil Went Down to Georgia,_ began to play. That was all it took. The music started and I began to move. My hips swayed, my breasts bounced. The pounding of our boots on the bar could be heard through the noise. People began to sing along. It was this that I lived for and enjoyed.

Rose, Alice and I broke apart, each taking a third of the bar surface. We had bottles of liquor in our hands, pouring them into shot glasses as we danced our way down the bar. I came up to one of the brass poles at the end and lifted myself up, wrapping my legs around it. I teasingly let my hair out of the butterfly clip and the soft curls fell around my head. After letting go of the pole, I turned to walk back to the center for the fiddle solo of the song, the best part. Right then, we were doused with a few buckets of water, causing our perfectly white t-shirts to cling to our every curve. My nipples harden from the cold, but that brings on part of the lure of the dance. We linked our arms together and performed the clogging sequence of the dance, slithering down toward the bottom and spreading our legs open. With the right pants, the move could leave very little to the imagination. I couldn't help but notice how different it felt doing this since I had the Brazilian done. All of a sudden, I felt sexier. I provocatively rubbed my hands up my inner thighs and popped my butt up in the air before standing erect again. The song finally came down to an end, all three of us panting and all of our eyes focused on three sets in the audience. The only three that would matter when all this was over. I looked over to Alice really quick, who for the first time seemed to realize this might not have been the best idea. We each turned around to began walking down the steps. The crowd on the other hand had other plans. Even over the deafening screams of the crowd, I could hear the booming voice of one person.

"Pour some sugar on them!," Emmett boomed out.

I turned to look at him, wide-eyed. Only those that have been to the bar would know that song meant. Another signature dance. Though, this one was a lot more proactive, more sexual, and even more dangerous. I looked over to Alice and Rose, shaking my head no. This was not part of the deal. As much as I actually liked the song and the freedom that it brought me, it still was not worth it. It was not worth possibly spending the remainder of the cruise, the whole three days, having Edward mad at me.

"What do you girls say?" the DJ asked. I knew that Alice had probably already given him a list of songs that could be played. So even though he was digging through the stacks of CDs, chances were, he already had it cued and ready to go.

"No," I hissed to Rose and Alice.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said, "You know you like it. This is your favorite song."

"Besides, just look at the guys," Rose said. I turned to look at them. For the first time, I saw eyes that seemed excited. After the initial shock of who we were, it seemed like they approved of us. Edward even gave me an approving nod. A sly smile was plastered on his face. It was like I danced for him and only him and he liked it.

I caved. "One more song!" I yelled out over the crowd. Immediately, they went wild.

Rose, Alice and I climbed back up on top of the bar, taking center stage. Rose wrapped her arms around Alice and I seductively as _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ began to play, and Alice and I rubbed our hips into Rose for a second before she pushed us away. I picked up a bottle of liquor, keeping my finger over the top, and began to shake it in rhythm of the song. Then let my finger go, spraying the crowd for a few moments before dumping the reminder of the cool liquid over myself.

"_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up _

Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah" 

Alice began to dance her way down the bar and met up with me and we began to bump and grind with each other. All in time with the beat. Alice picked up another bottle and began to pour it along the bar counter. I brought my hands to my hair and slowly moved them down my chest and stomach until I put my hand inside my shorts, causing the crowd to go wild again, and pulled out a lighter. With one quick flick of my finger, a flame appeared. I looked down and saw that I was in front of Edward, so I bent over giving him a full on view of my ass. I winked as my hair fell down, and then looked between my legs to make sure that the girls were ready.

I slowly placed the flame to the line of liquor that Alice had trailed back to the other side of the bar. It caught on quick, igniting a vibrant flame along the length of the bar. I danced my way to the center just as Rose pulled herself up to one of the poles and twirled around it, her hair teasingly landing on top of Emmett. I could hear a low growl escape from him.

As the song came to an end, the three of us danced together, our hands holding on to each other. The howls from the crowd growing with each note. The money flew from guys in the crowd, trying to get it to go into our boots. Finally, it was all over. A high that I usually come crashing down from. For those long minutes, I was someone else. We walked the length of the bar one final time, picking up all the bills that now flew. We had become masters at booty dropping and picking up money without people noticing what we were really doing. I listened for the next sound to start before going center stage. There, looking up at us, were the three guys that we had done this all for.

Edward held his hands up to me and I grabbed hold of them, wrapping my legs around his waist. I looked into his smoldering green eyes and saw the excitement from the song and the energy from the crowd dancing in them, evidence that this was something that he really enjoyed watching me do.

I brought my face close to his, his lips and eyes were calling my name. We pressed tightly into each others' body, just as the DJ started up a new song. I wanted the moment to keep going. I wanted to feel all of the sexual desires that were pouring out of him right now. This was all new territory for me. The kiss lingered as I slid down his body. I looked over to Rose and Alice, seeing that they were doing the same thing. Tonight was different. We danced for a different reason and it could be seen from everyone exactly what that reason was, even for me. I danced that final dance for love, lust, desire. And that kiss was worth it all.

"Lets give these girls a hand!" the DJ said, the crowd letting out a huge round of applause, "I want to extend an offer to them. How about you all come back again sometime and do another show? We sure would appreciate it!"

Rose, Alice and I looked at each other and just shook our heads no. We were done, we had only come to fulfill a bet and that was now paid in full. Maybe one day, but not now. I looked into Edward's eyes again and decided that I wanted something else instead. Our fingers laced together and we began to walk out of the club, our bodies began to pull on each other. I decided right then that I wanted him. I wanted to keep dancing, but a different kind of dance that should only be performed behind closed doors. Edward pulled me closer to him as we walked to the elevator. Once inside, our bodies crashed together with breathtaking force, our lips dancing together.

"Bella," Edward breathed, "You were unbelievable. I would never have believed you if you had told me beforehand."

I pulled back and looked at him, "I'm a Coyote." A small smile crossed my lips as I kissed and lightly sucked his neck.

A low growl escaped his lips, "Now what?"

**A/N: Well, what did you all think? Please R&R. I also wanted to bring you all up to speed as far as were the story is and were it is heading:**

**Sunday – Day 1 of Cruise at sea ( meet the guys)**

**Monday – Day 2 of Cruise in Mexico**

**Tuesday – Day 3 of Cruise at sea (meet Macy)**

**Wednesday – Day 4 of Cruise at Grand Cayman Island (Coyote Ugly)**

**Thursday – Day 5 of Cruise at sea**

**Friday – Day 6 of Cruise in Jamaica**

**Saturday – Day 7 of Cruise at sea heading back to Miami**


	31. Guess Who?

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I want to give a big hand to my beta - FaithInSnape for helping clean this chapter up. Now a private moment between...?**

**Guess Who**

**??? POV:**

We left the club quickly, my hand taking hold of his. But I realized his hand was not what I wanted. I wanted more. Once we were in the elevator and there was a sense of peace, he pulled me closer. His hands moved from my hands up my arms, just barely grazing the skin. So soft, so gentle. I moved in closer, our lips just millimeters apart, barely brushing against each other. He pressed his lips harder to mine, full of passion, desire and most importantly love. This was a kiss like those that you saw in movies. My leg involuntarily began to rise, wrapping itself around his thigh, trying with everything in me to feel more of him, wanting to mold our bodies together. Then I heard it, the ding of the elevator doors opening. He took hold of my hand and began to to walk toward his room. As I lead the way, he kept his other hand snug around my waist, feeling every inch of my skin. I turned and faced him when we came to the door. He leaned in closer, his tongue playing and flicking with the lobe of my ear for a moment.

With him digging out the room key and me pressing on the handle, we finally maneuvered our way into the room together. I heard him drop the key on the floor and kick off his shoes before turning me around pushing me back against the door, never once breaking our kiss. His tongue finally found entrance and I could taste the salt from the air. My eyes rolled at the sensation of his heated tongue in my mouth. I brought my hands to his shirt and began to unbutton it, but I guessed I moved too slow for him as he ended up ripping the last couple of buttons and pulled the shirt off, leaving his beautiful chest exposed. I slowly ran my fingers over his shoulders and then down to his chest. I placed a hand over his heart and felt it pounding, probably just as fast as mine was. His hand went underneath my shirt and very gently began to massage my breasts. He moved his mouth down to my neck; kissing, licking, and sucking any visible area. My hands moved to his belt loop and I pulled him closer to me, I still wanted more. With our bodies pressed so tightly together, I could feel him through his jeans waiting to be free.

He lifted my shirt over my head and then placed a hand on my ass as he picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. My breasts were now at the perfect level for him. He began to suck and kiss his way around one of my already erect nipples, then moved to the other to give it equal attention. As he brought a hand to my face, I found his finger and seductively pulled it into my mouth, sucking and playing with it. I heard him let out a small moan and my hips began to grind into his. I needed even more, and I think he did to. He put both of his hands on my rear and turned around. With me still attached to his waist and still kissing, we stumbled to the bed. For the first time since entering the room, we broke apart just so he could take my boots off. He then trailed light, sensual kisses up my legs, his hands following his lips and moving in gentle circles. One hand slowly moved under the hem of my shorts.

"You're not wearing any panties," he said in a low and husky voice as his fingers continued to explore within my shorts. Without a word, my hands moved to his pants and began to unbuckle his jeans. He let them drop to the floor.

"And you didn't lie. You do wear boxers," I told him, thinking back to our first night playing twenty questions, as I memorized every muscle, every definition. He was perfect.

He moved to lower himself on top of me and began to kiss my lips again. Skin against skin. One of his hands began to graze my side and then finally moved over my smooth, flat tummy, stopping at the button of my shorts. I could feel him moving the button around before slowly starting to pull down the zipper. I lifted my hips to make it easier for him to add them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor.

Now that I was full undressed and laying there for him to admire, his eyes began to change as they wandered over my bare body. The lust was definitely there.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, coming down to meet my lips again. This time though, it was slow and soft. The barriers were breaking, the walls coming down.

My hands went to his back and took in the feel of his skin with my finger tips as I carelessly traced the lines of his body. Slowly, I moved them around to the front of his boxers, slipping my hand under the waistband and onto his very hard and excited penis. I had just barely touched the head when he let out a small moan. He eagerly began to kiss my neck and moved down to my chest, once again playing with my breasts, giving each equal attention. Leaving a trail of kisses in his path, his mouth moved even further down my body. My legs spread apart, giving him easy access to the place he had yet to be. One hand continued to knead my breast as his other hand sought out the most private of my parts. I let out a sigh, the feeling of his explorations was unbelievable. A finger found entrance into my wet lips as another very slowly began to flick and play with my clit. I arched my back as his other hand softly moved down my chest and to my stomach, sending shivers down my spine. He looked up for just a second, asking with his eyes if this was what I wanted. I nodded my head slightly and then I felt his warm breath as he breathed in my scent. His fingers gently probed inside; slowly turning, as if he were exploring what I felt like down there. Without warning, his tongue moved in and out, licking everything and bringing waves of pleasure. My hands moved to his hair, wringing my fingers through it as I began pushing his head down on me, wanting more. My legs began to shake as I moved closer to my climax. I was not ready to finish, I did not want him to leave from that spot. I loved the way his tongue and fingers moved together. I loved the wetness, the sensations. I brought one hand out of his hair and down to meet his, playing with myself, guiding him to the spot that I wanted, I needed. I arched my back again as my own finger joined in with his two moving inside me. I let out a small cry and moaned as I felt the warmth of my own ejaculation. He continued to lick, like a lion enjoying every ounce of his meal. But I was just getting started.

He moved his way up on top of me, my legs once again wrapped around his waist. I wanted to feel more of him inside of me. I think he got the point, as he took off his boxers and grazed the head around my lips. Still hot and wet. A small moan escaped his mouth as he lowered himself into me. Very slowly he pushed down. Very slowly I felt him guide his way in. Very slowly. Gentle.

He lowered his lips to mine and started to kiss me again, as I moved my hands to rest on the small of his back, rubbing small circles.

"God, you feel so good," he whispered.

I pushed him over, so that I was on top of him, and lowered my breasts to his mouth. His tongue began to flick with my nipples and my stomach immediately began to turn in knots again. The feeling of me rubbing on him was incredible. His hands rested on my hips, pushing him further into me as he thrusted faster and harder. I could feel both of us rapidly approaching ecstasy. One last push and I felt his warm liquid inside of me. I fell down onto his chest, trying to catch my breath. His hand knotted into my hair.

"That was incredible," he said breathlessly.

I merely nodded my head against his chest in agreement, unsure if my voice would work. I did it. I had come on this cruise to have no regrets, to have fun. I had not expected to come here finding love. But I had.

"I love you," I said. I felt him tighten his hold on me and kiss my neck.

"I love you, too," he whispered into my hair.

I reluctantly rolled off of him, though kept my head on his chest. I was not ready to go yet, but I knew that the others would probably begin to look for us. He must have figured the same thing. He sighed as he stood up and pulled on his clothes and then handed me mine. I slowly stood up and got dressed. It was then that I realized that this might have been the end. A one time thing. A summer fling. But then again, we also just confessed our love for one another. It might have been in the heat of the moment, but it was real to me.

He held his hand out to me and we walked out of the room, hand in hand, and to the elevators. We took it up to the Lido deck, to see if the others were there enjoying the salty sea air. Looked around and saw that it was pretty much empty.

"Lets go check in my room," I said and we headed back to the elevators.

When the doors opened we were meet with another set of our friends. Their faces were all hot and flushed as they got off the other elevator. She and I just looked at each other for a moment before all four of us continued on to our room. There are just some things that you know, without it ever needing to be discussed, and this was one of those moments.

I was a little surprised to find the door unlocked, as I reached for the handle and opened it. There sat Macy on the bed, the box open in front of her. Emmett was holding Rose in his lap.

"We're sisters?" Macy asked.

Rose turned toward us. I looked into her tear-stained face for a moment before she turned back to Macy and nodded.

"Yes," Rose started, "I have not seen my mother - _our_ mother - in ten years. When I was fourteen, she left me with Mimi and Popi. I did not understand why back then."

Rose stood up and walked over to Macy and looked inside the box. After taking out a few books that looked to be photo albums, she turned to the first page of one of them.

"But I think I might understand now," Rose said, tenderly brushing a finger across Macy's cheek.

**A/N: You decide...go to my bio and take the poll. Your vote could change the story...****Please remember to R& R, with any luck another chapter will be up this afternoon!**


	32. The Box

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and thoughts behind the lemon. We will actually be finding out who it was shortly in another 'Girl/Guy Talk: Confessions' chapters! So hang tight! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter just as much! Rated M for obvious reasons:) **

**The Box**

**Macy's POV:**

The girls had given me a room key and said that I could go back to their room whenever I was ready. So when the movie was over, I went ahead and went back. I was tired. It had been a very long day and I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

After making sure the door was closed behind me, I went to my suitcase and grabbed some night-night clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. I let out a huge yawn as I closed the bathroom door. The warm water was just what I needed. It felt good and made me even more sleepy. I quickly dried off and threw on my night shirt, then took a towel and wrapped it around my head. I walked back out into the room but stopped when I got to Rose's bed.

The letter that she wanted me to read was sitting on top. But that is not why I stopped, it was the box beside it. It was calling me in a sense. It was almost spooky. I reached my hand out to open it, but paused just above the lid. I knew I should not look in it, but I was curious. It was not a big box, just about the size of a large shirt box. I slowly lifted the lid and took out the books that were inside. I blew the dust off of the cover and sat down on Rose's bed, crossing my legs and laying the book on top of them. I opened it up slowly. The first page had a single picture in the middle, a newborn baby with all the information about her. I looked at the name and saw that it was Rose. I turned to the next page and saw that it was her first birthday, and each page after that was another year. However, it all seemed so familiar. The people in the pictures, I knew I had seen them before. These people were just younger versions. I flipped to the last page. Rose's seventeenth birthday. Right next to her was another little girl, hoisted on top of _my_ Mimi's hip. Blonde curly hair, a huge smile with icing all around her mouth.

My finger reached out and touched it. "That's me," I said in such a small voice.

I was confused. I knew that Rose, Mimi and my mother had known each other some way. But I did not really understand how. I looked into the box again and pulled out another book, similar to the last, except in this one, the first page was a different baby. I looked down at the name and very lightly rubbed my finger over my Mimi's handwriting. It _was _me. I looked through all the photos. It was just like Rose's except, this one stopped at my seventh birthday. The year that my Mimi died. A small tear slid down my face as I looked at the photo. My eyes caught another figure standing off to the side. A tall blonde girl who looked to be in her early twenties.

"Rose was there the whole time?" I asked.

I placed the book on the bed and looked inside to see what else was in the box. No more books, just letters. I really did not feel like reading anything. I already felt bad for looking into Rose's box; but in a way, I supposed it was mine also. I felt around the inside and came across something small and hard. I pulled it out, laying it in my palm. It was a small, gold key. It looked really old. I turned it over and saw that something was written on it.

_A key to unlock the past and open the future._

"Whatever that means?" I mumbled. Just then I heard the key card slip into the door. The handle twisted and I looked wide-eyed at Rose and Emmett standing in the doorway. Rose looked from me to the box and back to me.

"We're sisters?" I asked her quietly. All this time, I had felt as if someone was missing and it ended up being Rose.

"I need to take a shower and get ready for bed," Rose said, walking over to her dresser and then to the bathroom, "Emmett, maybe you should go do the same and then just come back over here. Macy, when I get out, we will talk."

**Rose's POV:**

The club was loud and crazy as Emmett and I walked out. Everyone else left a little while ago. Emmett had pretty much not taken his hands off me the entire time. It was almost like he was marking his territory. The kissing was strong and full of lust. I wanted him and I wanted him bad, but right now I just needed to breath. We made our way up to the Lido deck, which was quiet. I looked over to the pool and saw that some of the kids were still there watching another movie. Emmett and I walked hand in hand for a couple of minutes, coming to a stop at the one of the lounge chairs. I pushed it over to the railing and sat down. Emmett sat down behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. This was nice. For the first time, I did not feel like just a piece of meat. It was especially refreshing after dancing. I let out a contented sigh as I looked up to the sky and saw all the stars shining brightly around a full moon. Perfect. Peaceful.

"You were incredible tonight," Emmett breathed into my ear, "I would never have guessed that was how you girls earned a living. How long have you three been Coyotes?"

I shrugged my shoulders, like it was no big deal, "Five years or so. Since Freshmen year of college."

I felt him trailing kisses down my neck, "Hmm, and to think you all want to give all that up for a real job."

"Well, we all need to grow up sometime," I turned to look up at him, "What do you think? Most guys have a problem with Coyotes."

A small but sexy smile crossed his lips, "I actually think it is a huge turn on." He gently rubbed his hands down my legs and back up again, "When I saw you up there dancing...so beautiful, so confident, and so damn sexy...I couldn't help but wonder what you must be like in bed."

I looked at him for a moment before standing and walking toward the jacuzzi. As I got closer, I felt the steam hit my face. I slowly took my boots off and began to unbutton my jeans. I looked over to Emmett to find him watching me. I slowly dropped my pants along with my panties down to my ankles. The steam was covering me for the most part, but left just enough visible for him to be able to tell what I was doing. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it over to him. He caught it and just looked at it for a moment.

I covered my chest just slightly as I twisted my torso in his direction, "Care to join me?" As I stepped into the warm water, a small moan escaped my lips. The warmth, the bubbles, the jets. It was perfect. I closed my eyes as I settled back, letting the jets work against my back. After a few moments, I sank lower into the water, bringing it up to my shoulders, and then felt some hands massaging my feet. I looked up and saw Emmett sitting across from me, his broad shoulders glitzing from the beads of steam. God, he looked good.

"You sure do know how to tease a guy," Emmett said coming up to me, his voice low and husky, sexy even.

"All in a days work," I said and let out a sigh. I felt his hand on my face and looked into his eyes. I saw something different in them. It was not lust this time, more like love and want. His lips were so full, almost pouty.

He lowered his face closer to me and gently begin to kiss my neck. I leaned my head back, giving him better access. I felt one hand on the back of my head, entangling itself in my hair, and the other still on my face. My hands went up to his shoulders and I very lightly ran my manicured fingers up and down them. I straightened my head and pressed my lips onto his, wanting to taste him. I opened my mouth and his tongue slid in, twisting and turning with mine for a few moments before I pushed him back to the other side of the jacuzzi and straddled his lap. I could feel his arousal pressing against my inner thigh. He felt big and I immediately wondered what it would feel like to have him inside of me. I slowly spread my legs a bit wider, inviting him in. My breath caught as I felt him carefully slide into my waiting and wanting lips. He wasted no time before placing his hands on my hips, beginning to grind and thrust even further into me.

I lowered my chest closer to his mouth, my breasts just grazing his lips. "Am I still a tease?" I asked breathlessly.

A small moan escaped his lips, "God, no. You feel...so ...good and tight. I've never had anything so good." His mouth went for a nipple and he began to suck. I threw my head back in the excitement and pleasure that it gave me to have a guy suck on my nipples. I moved even closer, wanting and needing to feel all of him that I could. My wax job from the day before doing wonders for my orgasm. I could feel the climax getting closer as he kept both of his hands on my hips, pushing me further down on him.

"Oh. My. God," I said, my legs beginning to shake and tighten around his waist. Together we rocked harder and faster, causing the water to splash up around us. This was mind blowing. I would definitely be adding this to my list of places to have sex.

One final thrust and I collapsed into his chest, completely satisfied and breathing hard. His hand went to my hair and rubbed down the locks. I could hear his heart pounding just as furiously as my own.

"I think that was even more incredible than your dancing," he said quietly in my ear.

I just nodded. That had been incredible. I felt my eyes welling up. For the first time in my life, I could feel that this was not just sex. I wanted more.

"Ummm, excuse me," a rough man's voice called out behind us. Emmett wrapped his arms around me even tighter and sliding down into the water even more, just to protect me from any prying eyes, "The pool area is closing. We need to start draining."

"OK," Emmett said, "Just give us a few minutes."

The guy nodded and walked away. I pulled away from Emmett and began to climb out of the jacuzzi. I quickly started throwing my clothes back on, but I knew that there was no way my jeans would slide on right now. They barely slid on when I am dry as it is.

"Here, just wrap this around you," Emmett came over and gave me one of the pool towels.

"Thanks," I said and taking the towel and wrapping it under my arms, "I guess we will need to find the others."

I went to turn and felt him suddenly take my hand, "Rose, I don't..."

I looked at him, confusion spread across my face. Big Emmett at a loss for words? "You don't what?"

"I want you to know that I am not like other guys. I don't plan on leaving."

I placed my hands on his wet chest, "My, my, Emmett, was the sex that good?"

I turned to walk to the elevator, and then held the doors for Emmett to catch up to me.

"That's not it," he said once the doors closed behind us, "you're different, Rose, and I'm not sure I will be able to just walk away. Have this just be a one time thing."

"Look," I turned to look him in the eye, "we all came on vacation to have fun. No regrets, no worries."

"Damn it, Rose. I think I'm falling in love with you!"

I looked at him. This was the the first time that someone had ever said that to me. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be. I'm not allowed to find love. I'm not worthy of love. I'm not even sure I know _how_ to love. My own mother didn't even love me.

"You can't be in love with me," I said, already feeling those traitor tears forming and threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"And why the hell not?"

The doors opened and I stepped outside into the corridor, Emmett following me. I felt his hand on my arm, stopping me. I turned my head, but refused to look up at him until I felt his finger under my chin, lifting it up. I looked into his eyes.

"Why not, Rose?" He asked again, softer.

"I'm not worth it," I replied.

"Rose, you just rocked the whole boat up there. That was not just casual sex and you know it," he brought his face closer to mine, "you _are_ worth it and if I have to spend the next ten days or so showing you, I will."

His lips pressed against mine, a soft, loving kiss.

"Thank you," I said, wiping the tears from my face, "I've never rocked a boat before."

Emmett let out a huge laugh and took my hand, leading me to my room.

"I'm also glad that I got to find out," his eyes roamed down my body, "I think it made it even better."

I rolled my eyes and put the key into the door and opened it, then stopped dead when I saw Macy sitting on my bed with the box open. My eyes shifted to the books that were lying around her. Macy looked up, scared and surprised at the same time. Her face was slightly wet with tears.

"We're sisters?" she asked me quietly.

"I need to take a shower and get ready for bed," I said, walking over to my dresser and then to the bathroom, "Emmett, maybe you should go do the same and then just come back over here. Macy, when I get out, we will talk."

I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. This was too much. First the mind blowing sex with a great guy who just told me that he loves me. And now Macy, going through my stuff. Macy, the sister I never even knew I had.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I saw Macy and Emmett sitting together on the bed. They looked so comfortable together. Emmett looked up at me and held his hand out.

I wanted more. But was this the more that I wanted?

I slowly walked over and took Emmett's hand. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his strong, protective arms around me.

"We're sisters?" Macy asked again.

I looked over to find our friends standing in the doorway. It was not until then that I realized I had tears running down my face. I turned my attention back to the little girl on the bed with me and just nodded.

"Yes," I started, "I have not seen my mother - _our_ mother - in ten years. When I was fourteen, she left me with Mimi and Popi. I did not understand why back then."

I picked one of the books off the bed and began to flip through it, realizing then that it was a photo album of me.

"But I think I might understand now," I said, tenderly brushing a finger across Macy's cheek.

**Please remember to R&R:)**


	33. What is Love

**What's Love?**

Rose's POV

I looked down at Macy, her eyes full of anticipation. I knew that she might have put our mother on a pedestal and here I was going to be the one to knock her down. What was I thinking? She had just left Macy, exactly how she had left me all those times. My mother's pedestal only had room for one and it sure in hell was not me. Or Macy for that matter. I turned to see Bella and Alice sitting on the other beds, Edward and Jasper had their arms wrapped around their waists. They both looked so happy. It was then that I felt my heart tear. None of us had ever been in love, yet the love that you could feel in this room seemed to be magnified ten times over.

"Macy, I have to warn you, it does not have a happy ending," I said sadly.

Macy smiled up at me, small and timid, "I think you might be wrong. I think it will have a happy ending."

A sad smile crossed my lips as my eyes lowered to the photos laid out in front of me, "Mimi always said that our mother, 'Cloud' is what she always called her, was a free spirit who floated just like a cloud with the wind. Wherever the wind took her, that's where she went. I only remember spending a few days at a time with her; never more than a week. Other than those few times, my home - my family - was Mimi and Popi," My finger grazed down my grandmother's face and slowly traced the outline. It had been so long since I had let myself think about all of this and a part of me did not want to do so now. But I knew I had to. Pandora's Box had already been opened.

"I remember when Cloud picked me up for my tenth birthday. I was so excited and had been praying for days that my mother would be coming for me. We loaded up into an old van. I can still smell the nasty smoke that came from it. There were people I never seen before. She told me their names, but the smoke made everything in my head hazy and I became very sleepy. I remember the van stopping and everyone getting out, leaving just me and some guy behind," I stopped there for a moment, knowing that I needed to tread the waters lightly here.

"He did stuff to me that no one should ever do to a little girl," I could feel Emmett tighten his grip around my waist, "Just like when you came here to tell us about Grant. Cloud never came back that day. A policeman found me and took me back to Mimi's house. It was not until my fourteenth birthday that she came back again, but for just a little while saying that she couldn't handle it anymore and that Mimi could just take care of me.

"Mimi and Popi had always been my family anyways, so I did not know anything different. It never crossed my mind that she left me because of you, if that was even her reason. All I saw was that she did not want me. I was not good enough." I looked at the last photo taken on my seventeenth birthday. A year later, I had gone off to college. I never once thought that, within a few short years, I would not have anyone left. I lifted the album that held Macy's pictures and realized that it was put together in the same fashion as mine, but ended at her seventh. I looked off to the corner of the final photo and saw me.

"I'm in your photos," I said it was more of a statement than a question.

"You are in a lot of my pictures and I am in a couple of yours," Macy said.

Confusion spread across my face, "how come I don't remember?"

"You don't remember anything about seeing Macy before?" Alice asked quietly from her bed.

I shook my head, "I remember Mimi sometimes watching a little girl after I went off to college, but she never said anything more. Wait," I said as I tried to catch up, "Mimi was not allowed to tell me. That is what her letter said. It was Cloud that kept us apart."

"Why would your mother keep you away from your own sister?" Emmett asked me.

My eyes widened with shock and surprise. All the pieces were coming together, "Cloud knew the truth. She knew what her boyfriend had done to me and she probably knew that I would say something to Macy. Or maybe she thought the same thing was happening to her."

"I think it's time to put a lid on the past and think about the future," Bella said, nodding her head in the direction of Macy.

I had to agree. What mattered now was that Macy was safe. No one would hurt her and our mother would never leave her with someone else ever again. These past couple of years after my grandparents died, I had felt abandoned, lost and unloved. All these years, Macy must have felt the same thing.

I gathered Macy into my arms and began to play with her hair. I knew my life was not just going to be all about Rose anymore, it would have to be about Rose _and_ Macy. We would become a combo deal. I wouldn't become like my mother; a cold-hearted bitch. Even though I knew a lot of people already had that perception of me. Why wouldn't they? The only people that I had ever been somewhat true to are Bella and Alice. That's only because they have seen me at my worse. If I didn't have the two of them, I'm not sure where I would be today. Then there is Emmett, who just a little while ago confessed that he might be falling in love with me.

Love. What exactly is that? The only true love that I had ever felt had been from my grandparents. But now that I think about it, maybe that was only because they _had_ to love me. No one else was there to do so. I looked over at my two best friends; they loved me and I know that I love them. I then looked down at Macy, who was just starting to get those heavy sleepy eyes. Could I love her the way that she needed? The way she deserved? I knew that I could protect her and provide for her, but was that love? And would it be enough? It seemed I had a choice to make. I could either put my heart out there and try to love and let others love me in return, or I could do what I do best and simply walk away. But would that make me any better than my own mother?

"You're right, Bella," I started, "I think it is time to put the past behind us. I just can't do it alone." There, I did it. I confessed that there was no way I could do this by myself. I looked toward Macy and noticed that she was holding something, "Macy, what is that in your hand?"

"Oh," Macy said, opening up her hand, "It's a key. I found it at the bottom of the box." She placed it in my hand and I took a closer look at it.

"_A key to unlock the past and open the future,"_ I said, more to myself than anything, "I think this might be the key to my grandmother's apartment in Manhattan. Every time we went there, she would always say it opened the future."

"Have you ever been there?" Emmett asked. I turned up to look at him. That seemed to be a stupid question, I had just said 'every time _we_ went there'. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah, it was more of her winter home. She loved Manhattan when it was all decked out for the holidays. But I haven't been there in years, nor has anyone else. The lawyers didn't have a key and I couldn't find Mimi's. I just couldn't bring myself to replace the locks."

I studied the key for a moment, going over the inscription in my mind. Mimi had been mapping out my life for me for as long as I could remember. She always knew that I had it in me to be someone great. I thought back to the last time I had been at the apartment. It was large. I had loved peering out my window and looking directly at ...

"BMW," I said, my eyes wide. I could see that the others in the room were confused, "from my bedroom window at Mimi's apartment, I could see the New York Headquarters for BMW. My future. And that was the only place that I lived that I felt comfortable, able to be myself."

"Then, I think that maybe we should make a call and cancel our lease," Bella said with a smile, "because you are not going to be living on your own without us."

I just smiled. My life was beginning to take shape, to have reason. I looked down at the biggest reason, "she fell asleep."

We all looked at each other, knowing that from here on out, we were family. And I could not have asked for a better one.

Edward and Bella went to stand up. "Well, why don't you and Emmett stay in here with Macy. The rest of us can go to the guys' room and bunk there tonight," Bella said with a little smile.

I could not help but wonder if she had really enjoyed her sleepover last night. It had been nice to fall asleep in Emmett's arms, and after the night that we just shared, there was nothing more that I wanted than to feel safe in his arms now.

"Sounds fine by me," Emmett said, a small smile crossing his lips.

Emmett left with his friends to get some clothes for the morning, while my best friends began to change.

"He told me that he's falling in love with me," I said quietly. I swear the room froze, no one even bothered to breath, "What do I do?"

"You open your heart and let him in," Alice said. I groaned internally. Easy for her to say, she had already convinced herself that she and Jasper were already in love from first sight.

"But what if he ends up leaving? How do I let some one in, knowing that it might just be temporary?"

Bella and Alice came over and sat on the bed with me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders. "Then we will be there to pick up the pieces," Bella said, "You deserve a happy ending. We all do."

"But I'm curious," Alice started, "What did you tell him?"

I looked down at the key that was still in my hand, "I told him that I didn't deserve his love. And he said that he would spend the next ten days or so proving to me that I do."

Bella's brows came together, "Ten days? But we only have what? Three left of the cruise?"

"Oh," I said shocked, "I thought that Edward would have already told you. They also have plans for Disney all next week."

"I wonder what hotel they are staying at?" Alice asked, excited to spend more time with the guys, more so with Jasper, "Bella, do you think that we can change hotels?"

Bella bit down on her lower lip, "No, Alice, I can't. I requested a specific hotel. For a specific reason."

"What hotel and why?" I asked.

Bella let out a sigh of defeat before walking over to her bed and pulling out her parents' urn, "Because of them. They had this trip planned out before they passed away. The cruise at least. It was supposed to be all of us. I took their tickets and exchanged them for a week in Disney. I have been leaving a little bit of them all over."

"Bella, why didn't you say something? We would have understood or helped you. We loved them just as much," Alice said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I felt like this was something that I needed to do. I never knew where I wanted to spread their ashes until I came across the tickets and I just knew. I took some with me to the dolphins. I had some at Stingray City and for Dad, I even put some in Hell. I made the trip to Disney, specifically for Animal Kingdom. My parents have always wanted to go see the African Savannah, but I knew that I would never be able to pay for that, so I am going to do the next best thing.

"I reserved a suite at Animal Kingdom Resort and the room actually overlooks the Savannah section. So when we wake up every morning, it will be like we are there in Africa." I saw Bella wipe a tear away. It was my turn to go over to her and wrap her in a hug.

"I think that is the best idea that you have ever had. But I'm not sure if I should go to Disney World," I said, looking back at the sleeping Macy.

"Why not?" Both Alice and Bella asked at the same time.

"Because things have changed," I said.

"Oh, no you don't," Bella said her voice stern, "you're coming with us and so is Macy. She is part of our life now. And besides, she needs to be treated like a princess just as much as the next girl. I think next week will be the best week of her life."

"You know we will have a lot to talk about when we get back home."

"We know. But right now, this is for us. We still have a long time before we have to go back to our real lives, so let's just have fun for as long as we can."

As if on cue, a knock came from the door. "Speaking of fun, " I said with a small grin as I stood up to answer it. I opened the door to reveal three very gorgeous guys. How did we end up being so lucky?

I gathered my friends up in my arms as they headed out the door. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do," I whispered in their ears.

"How do you know that we haven't already?" one of them said. But they said it so low, I wasn't sure which one it was.

I pulled back and studied their faces, though they gave nothing away.

"You," I moved my finger between the two of them, "and me. Girl time. Tomorrow. Talk." Then I closed the door behind them.

Noticing that Emmett had already curled up in one of the beds, I walked over to him and laid down beside him. He wrapped me up in his arms, ready and willing to protect me.

What is love? I f I remember correctly my grandmother said it was one thing. I rolled over and looked at Emmett.

"Do you know what love really is?" I asked him, reaching up and placing my hand on his cheek

"I think so," Emmett kissed me on the lips, "But why don't you tell me what you expect love to be."

"I don't know. I just know from what Mimi always read to me when I asked," his eyes willed me to continue. I took a deep breath and recited all the words that I remembered hearing.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"First Corinthians 13," Emmett said when I finished. I looked at him amazed. Maybe he really did love me.

**A/N: there you go, hope that you all enjoyed it. Please remember to R&R:)**


	34. Confessions

**A/N: I am was so happy to see all the reviews from the last chapter, thanks a lot. I want to thank my Beat-FaithInSnape, for helping me out, She is awesome with tweaking and adding to make it better! As always, please read and enjoy...**

**Confessions**

**Bella's POV:**

Morning came all too soon, as far as I was concerned. I rolled over and put my hand where I thought Edward would be, but it landed on nothing but a pillow. I immediately shot up and looked over to where Alice and Jasper had fallen asleep. Just Alice. My brows furrowed in confusion as I looked up to the wall clock and saw that it was already close to ten. I guessed the guys had gone to get breakfast or something.

"Alice," I hissed, trying to get her attention. I saw her squirm and roll over, right off the bed. I stifled a laugh as she sat up, rubbing her head and looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"In the boys' room," I said, getting up and walking over to her, "but we seem to have been left alone. I wonder if Emmett is still in our room?"

I grabbed Alice's hand and began to walk to the door when a loud knock came from the other side. I quickly opened the door to find Rosalie standing there with Macy, all dressed and ready to spend the day down at the pool. She was tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed over her chest.

She cleared her throat just slightly before talking, "Did the two of you forget that we had some things to discuss?"

Alice and I looked at each other, smiling at how funny Rose looked standing there. Definitely not her normal self.

"My, my. Someone has their panties in a knot this morning," Alice said, sliding out the door to go to our room. I followed her, after making sure that the guys' room was locked.

"I'm not wearing any panties, so there is no knot. I am, however, wearing my bathing suit, which I suggest the two of you do as well."

I began digging through my drawers to find a suit. Alice was already in the bathroom changing and getting ready for the day.

"What is it that we needed to talk about anyways?" I asked, making room for myself in the bathroom by pushing Alice aside.

"Isabella," Rose said sternly, "Do not even start with me. You two know perfectly well what we need to talk about."

I feigned cluelessness, "Nope, sorry, no memory of anything important."

"Ok, how about this," Rose came over to Alice and me and wrapped us in a hug before whispering, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She pulled away and looked back and forth between us, "and then one of you said, and I quote, 'What if I already did' end quote. Which means someone will need to explain the five W's."

I let out a breath of defeat that I did not even realize I was holding, looking over to Alice in time to see her do the same thing. Actually all three of us looked guilty. I think we all went past our personal boundaries last night. Exactly how far past, I wasn't sure.

"Well, are we going to pow-wow here or hang out by the pool?" I asked, gathering up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder, "I, for one, would much rather be by the pool."

"Me, too," Macy said, clapping her hands.

I placed my arm around her shoulder and began to lead us to the elevators.

"Where are the guys anyways?" I asked as the doors shut behind us.

"No, idea," Rose turned to look at herself in the glass wall, smacking her lips with some gloss, "Emmett was gone when Macy and I woke up."

"Same with Jasper and Edward," I said, concern beginning to cross my mind, "I hope they are alright."

"Sure they are," Alice's pixie voice chimed in, "They probably went for a run or another rock climb. Maybe burning off some frustration."

"Nope, I don't think that's it," Rose said confidently, turning back to face us as the doors opened up, "Emmett didn't have any built up frustration." And with that, she strode out of the elevator, leaving Alice and I behind, looking at each other wide-eyed and jumping to our own conclusions as to how Rosalie knew that.

I threw my hand out to catch the doors before they closed us back in and began to run after her.

"Rosalie Hale, what exactly did you and Emmett do last night?" I asked with interest.

"Is this OK?" Rose asked, pointing to a row of vacant chairs. Alice and I just began to dump our stuff on them. "Fine. Macy and I are going to get some food. Do you all want anything?"

"That little witch," I said under my breath as the two of them walked away, "She's not going to spill."

"Why would she with Macy within earshot? There are just some things that do not need to be discussed in the presence of children," Alice said, handing me the bottle of lotion. I squirted some into my hand and then began to rub her back, "besides, Rose knows the rules. She will kiss and tell, she always does."

I handed the bottle back to her and turned around so she could do my back, "Well, what about you and Jasper? What did you two do after Edward and I left?"

Alice suddenly turned quiet, which was not at all like her. I turned my head slightly and saw her just staring dreamily off to space, "Um, maybe we should just wait for Rose. That way I don't have to repeat the same story twice."

"Fine," I said as I laid back on the chair, placing my shades over my eyes.

"HOOOOOWWWWLLLLLL," a loud growl came thundering out of the speakers that were placed around the pool, "I hear there are some Coyotes on the loose and rumor has it that they are going to be performing in the Talent Show on Friday!" The voice sounded the same as the Cruise Director guy from the first day on the ship, but I was not too sure. All I could really hear were the claps and whistles coming from all around me. I looked over to Alice and she looked bewildered. I just shook my head.

"Not again," I said sternly and laid back down.

"The talent show is Friday night at nine. If you are interested in performing, please sign up at guest services on the main floor," the voice continued.

"Ohhh! We should do something, Bella!," Alice said, bouncing her seat, "Come on, everyone is already going to be expecting us to."

I just turned and stared. Surely, she did not honestly think I would get up on that huge stage and shake my ass for thousands of people?

"No, and that is my final answer."

"Did you all hear that announcement?" Rose asked, sitting down next to us and handing each of us a large plate of fruit and bagels.

"Where's Macy?" I asked, trying hard to change the subject.

"Oh," Rose waved her hand toward the pool, "she is already hitting the slides. I just told her to come and check in with us every once in a while. And don't change the subject."

"HUMPH," I said, popping a piece of melon into my mouth, "I wonder who started such a rumor."

"You don't think it was the guys, do you?" Alice asked, looking back and forth between us.

"No, it doesn't seem like them," Rose started, "But I am thinking that we should at least make an appearance. Maybe not do a Coyote show, but something else."

"I was thinking the same exact thing. But Bella here is refusing." I vaguely saw a finger pointing my direction.

"Nope. I did my time as a Coyote and I paid my dues for your stupid bet last night. I'm not doing anything else and that is that."

"Well, what if we could get the guys to help us do something? That might be fun," Alice said, popping another berry in her mouth.

"And what, dear Alice, do you think the guys would like to do?" I asked sarcastically.

"Bella, you don't have to be a bitch about it," Alice put her glasses on and laid down, "I'm just saying that they might be interested."

"We don't even know if they have any talent," I stated.

"I know one talent that Emmett has," Rose said with a small grin, "But I don't think it would be very appropriate to do in front of a house full of innocent eyes."

OK, now that got my attention and I noticed that Alice was also sitting up, "Please, Rose, enlighten us on this talent that Emmett has."

Rose looked at Alice and then me, "Let's just say that we rocked the boat."

"Oh, so that is what I felt last night," I said with a smirk, "I thought it was a giant wave!"

The two of them gave me the strangest look. "Bella," Alice said kindly, "You have been acting really weird this morning. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, and we are talking about Rose right now. Like you said earlier, we have the five W's to be concerned with now. I will start. Where?"

Rose gave a casual glance toward the hot tub that was to our left. I looked over at the couple that was now in there with their kids, "You didn't."

Her face began to glow, "I did and I must say that I would highly recommend it. It was incredible."

"Ok, my turn," Alice said, bouncing again, "When? Because we saw you with Macy in the room."

"That would be sometime after the two of you left the bar. I guess around midnight."

"Why?" I asked, and it must have been a stupid question because both Rose and Alice stared at me, "What?"

"Rose, go easy on her," Alice placed a hand on Rose's shoulder, "she is a virgin, after all."

Rose took a deep breath, "Because it just felt right, being caught up in the moment. And I must say that it was the best moment in my life. I've never felt so whole and so complete," Rose rolled her eyes, "I don't expect you to understand. You're not on the same level as me and Alice."

"And what level is that exactly?" I started. For some reason, I was getting angry. She was degrading me because of how I chose to live, "Just because I am not a tramp, does not mean that I don't understand about the moment."

"God, Bella what is wrong with you this morning? You are being such a bitch. I think you are the one with your panties in a knot."

"I just told her the same thing a few minutes ago,"Alice chimed in.

I knew that I should not get mad at my best friends, they were just doing what they always do: kiss and tell after any major date or "fuck session," as Rose likes to call them.

"Whatever," I waved my hand to dismiss the subject, "What about you, Alice? Did you and Jasper do anything?"

Alice just looked down at the ground, her face slightly red. I couldn't tell if it were from sun or if she were blushing.

"Oh, God, not you too," I muttered, "Where?"

"In the bedroom," she answered quietly.

"Why does that not surprise me," I said as I began to stand up, not realizing that the waiter was directly behind me with tray full of drinks which, of course, ended up all over me.

I put on my famous fake smile. "Great. Just prefect," I growled as I gathered up my bag and walked toward the elevators.

"Bella, where are you going?" Rose called out.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am cover in liquor. I'm going to take a shower."

I pressed the button for our floor hard as I got in. I knew that I was upset at myself and not at my friends, but they had not even bothered to ask me if I did anything last night. How did they know that I hadn't rocked the boat myself last night? I looked at my reflection in the mirrors of the elevator and saw tears streaming down my face. Am I just not loved in that way? Last night was perfect and I had wanted to, so why didn't I?

**Edward's POV:**

I got up early, having been unable to sleep. Last night with Bella, the dancing and afterwards, had been wonderful. I could see the desire in her eyes, just as I'm sure she could see it in my eyes. But it just did not feel right. I rolled out of bed with a sigh and then went over to Jasper.

"Hey, Jasper," I shook him awake and saw him tighten his grip around Alice, "I'm going to go to the gym to work out. Wanna come?"

Jasper cracked his eyes open a bit and looked over at the clock, "Man, it's like seven in the morning. Are you crazy?"

"No, I can't sleep, need to go run off some energy."

He looked over to the bed where Bella was still sleeping peacefully, "There is a good way to burn off some energy."

"Fine," I went to put on my shoes, "I will go by myself. Maybe I really just wanted to talk."

"Alright, you've got my attention," Jasper carefully wiggled out from under Alice's sleeping body and began to get dressed. I reached down and fished out Bella's room key and went next door to get Emmett. All it took to get him up was the idea of possibly climbing the rock wall again.

We went up to the exercise room, which was surprisingly empty. I guess people do not like to work out while on a cruise. I went to the treadmill and started it up, just getting into a good pace before the talking started.

"So, what is this all about Edward?" Jasper asked from my left.

"Nothing, I just figured a good run would do us some good."

"That's not it. You and Bella seemed really hot and heavy when you left the club. I'm thinking someone did not put out," Jasper was always the one with a keen eye on the emotions. Then there was Emmett.

"Well, I didn't have any problems with Rose last night. She was hot. And let's just say they had to drain the hot tub when we were done."

I stopped running which resulted in my flying off the back. God, he must be a god or something. Getting it on in the hot tub.

"What, may I ask, made the two of you wind up in the jacuzzi?" I asked with my butt still firmly seated on the ground. Jasper came and sat down beside me, Emmett followed soon after.

"We were just talking and I said that she was probably amazing in bed, judging by the way that she could dance. She suddenly stood up and began to take her clothes off. When she threw her shirt to me, I got a hard-on like you would never believe. Let's just say that I am glad I still had the condoms in my pocket."

I just shook my head in amazement. In the heat of the moment, he still remembered to put a glove on. I turned my attention to Jasper.

"What about you?"

"Lets just say that Alice and I had a very, very good night. She is a wildcat in bed. But unlike Emmett, I did not have anything, never even thought about it. It all happened so fast. And my god, she ejaculates more than a guy."

Emmett moved closer, "Did you see her cum?"

"I licked her clean," Jasper said with a triumphant smile.

"You two are animals," I said, "What happened to making love?"

"What would virgin boy know about making love?" Emmett asked, rolling his eyes, "Besides, what Rose and I did was far from simply fucking. I think I am falling in love with her."

I swallowed back my laugh, "The great Emmett McCarty has found a girl worthy of a lifetime with him? Never thought I'd see the day."

"So, Edward, you woke us up from our slumber for some reason and I am guessing it has to do with you and Bella," Jasper said, beginning to stand up. He put his hand in front of Emmett and me to help us up.

"Yeah, man, what's up?" Emmett asked, gathering up our stuff to head to the pool.

"Nothing."

"Nothing as in 'nothing's wrong' or nothing as in 'nothing happened'?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing as in nothing happened besides a huge makeout session."

"So what happened?" Emmett asked, "Were you having performance issues? Because, from what I saw in the bathroom the other day, you look like you carry a good size package."

"No, Emmett, that was not it. I wanted to and I think Bella wanted to as well," I let out a sigh, "I just don't know if it was the right time."

"Edward, I hate to break your bubble, but there may never be a right time," Jasper said, "Sometimes, you just have to go with it."

The bright sun was shining down on us as we walked past the jacuzzi. That was something I would never be able to look at in the same way again. And by the way Emmett was eyeing it, he must have been thinking the same thing.

"HOOOOOWWWWLLLLLL," a loud growl came thundering out of the speakers that were placed around the pool, "I hear there are some Coyotes on the loose and rumor has it that they are going to be performing in the Talent Show on Friday!" The voice sounded the same as the Cruise Director guy from the first day on the ship, but I was not too sure.

I stopped dead in my tracks, along with my buddies, and we looked at each other.

"Has to be a rumor," Jasper said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "My understanding is that they have no desire to do that again."

"The talent show is Friday night at nine. If you are interested in performing, please sign up at guest services on the main floor," the voice continued.

I saw the girls sitting down by the pool, so we began to walk that direction. I noticed immediately that Bella was not there.

"Morning sleepyheads," Emmett said, planting a kiss on Rose's waiting cheek.

"Where did you all run off to this morning?" Alice asked, scooting over on her chair to make room for Jasper.

"Oh," Emmett started and looked at us, "We went to the gym to work out and enjoyed some guy time."

"Sounds nice," Rose said, "We were actually doing the same thing."

"Where's Bella?" I asked, looking toward the pool to see if maybe she were swimming.

"You mean Queen Bitch of the Day?" Rose asked, she was obviously angry about something.

"Rose," Alice hissed at her.

"What? If the shoe fits..."

"Edward, she and the waiter tumbled into each other. So she went to clean herself up," Alice said, looking up at me.

"What made her be a bitch?" Jasper asked, "that doesn't sound like her."

I had to agree. Bella seemed to be the one that tries to please everyone, not pick fights.

"We were just talking and sharing about what happened to all of us last night. She got all defensive and basically stormed out," Rose said, her words were clipped and short, "I knew she wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" I asked her.

"About the _moment_," Rose answered, as if that explained all.

"She should be back soon," Alice went to stand up, "Why don't we go swimming?"

"Sounds good to me," Jasper stood to follow her, along with Emmett and Rosalie. I just looked toward the sliding doors, watching and waiting for Bella to come out. I knew that I was probably the reason for the showdown between her and the girls this morning.

I did not know what I was going to do, or even say, for that matter, but I slowly began to walk to the elevators.

"Bella?" I called out when I reached her door, knocking loudly. After a couple of seconds with no answer, I slipped the room key I had from earlier out of my pocket and let myself in.

I heard the shower running as well as a whimpering sound, almost like crying. I walked to the bathroom door that was slightly opened and poked my head in.

I could see her figure outlined in the glass. She was so beautiful. I suddenly pulled the shirt over my head and pulled my shorts down. I do not know what possessed me to do this, it just felt right. Like this was to be our _moment_.

I stepped in quietly, her back facing me, and saw that she was listening to her iPod and singing along with it. I just stood there for a moment, watching beads of water slide down her perfect, tight butt. I could see that her eyes were closed as she brought her hands up and ran them through her hair, lifting it off her back. She began to seductively move her hips side to side, and my hands impulsively reached out and caressed them. She jumped slightly at my touch and then turned to face me. The water streamed over her face and down her round breasts, her nipples slightly erect. She was perfect.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly, "How did you get in?"

Without a word, I lowered my face toward hers and pressed my lips onto her full ones. Passion and desire ran through me. It was then that I decided that I wanted her, and the way she returned my kiss made it clear that she wanted me too.

**A/N: OHHH, wonder what they might do...Please remember to review:)**


	35. Caught

**Caught!**

**Jasper's POV:**

I followed Alice out of the pool and sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me. Emmett and Rose followed soon after. I looked around for Edward.

"Wonder where Edward went?" I asked.

"Probably after Bella," Alice commented and then reached over in her bag to grab the bottle of sun lotion. She handed it to me and just pointed to her back. I squeezed some into my hand and rubbed my hands together to warm it up. I slowly began at the top of her shoulders and worked my way down her tiny back, letting my hand stray to just inside the hem of her bottoms. A string bikini that could easily be untied. My mind began to think back to the night before and a low growl escaped. Alice turned to look at me, surprised but happy that she brought on that sort of reaction.

"Did you girls hear that announcement a while ago?" I gave Emmett an appreciative look for changing the subject. I had been close to testing out the hot tub myself.

"Yeah," Rose said, picking up the plate of strawberries, "I wonder who started that rumor?"

"So it is a rumor?" I asked, slapping Alice on the bottom to let her know I was done and she scooted back against me, rubbing my most sensitive area. Great, she was going to totally make this hard for me - in more ways than one.

"Sure, we never signed up," Alice said, still trying to get comfortable against me, "and besides, Bella put her foot down. But...we were talking about if maybe you guys might want to do something with us. I think that we should at least make an appearance."

"OK, and what exactly do you think us guys can do?" Emmett asked, picking up a strawberry and feeding it to Rose who, I might add, was probably giving Emmett some great ideas for future use from the way she would provocatively suck on the tip of the berry. _Quick! Look away, Jasper! Look at anything other than Rose and Emmett. Oh no, not the jacuzzi! Try again!_

"I don't know...maybe something," Rose said slowly, while still taking advantage of the berry.

"Well, Jazz and I are out," Emmett reached down and pulled Rose closer to him, her hips shifting against him, "Edward, on the hand...he is actually very talented with his fingers."

I saw Alice and Rose look at each other, their eyes big, "How talented with his fingers is he?"

"He plays the piano and is actually really good," I answered, still noticing that the girls seemed to be communicating with their eyes, "He wanted to go to music school to be a teacher or something, but his dad insisted that it would never pay the bills or provide for the family. Then he thought of Erica and what she wanted to do."

"Who's Erica? Is that his girlfriend or something?" Alice asked, her tone changed just slightly, as if worried about something.

"Oh, God, no," Emmett replied, "Erica is or was Edward's twin sister. She passed away before we finished high school. Died from cancer. During one of their last conversations, she mentioned that if she could, she would become a doctor and find a cure, just so others would not have to go through what their family went through. It hit Edward hard."

"Yeah," I picked up where Emmett left off, "We'd never seen Edward so lost and alone. The two of them were connected at the hip. The first time that he ever played in public was at her funeral. He had composed a piece just for her. After that, he just stopped. He went home and basically locked himself in his room for weeks."

"Does he still play?" Rose asked.

"No, he hasn't played in a couple of years. He said that there hasn't been a reason to play," Emmett said, looking down at Rose.

I began to think back through the last few years and just this week alone. Edward had been changing right in front of our eyes. I could see him coming out of that shell that he put himself in after Erica and then his smile that he puts on anytime he is around Bella. My face began to light up as a smile spread across my face.

"Actually, I think he might play again," I started, all of them looked at me, "It just might take a little push from us."

"What, dear friend, do you have up your sleeve?" Emmett asked, giving a mischievous grin.

"We sign him up for the talent show," I said, stating the obvious, "Having Bella being his focal point. I think he will play for her."

"Speaking of playing for her," Rose said, "I need to confess. When you said that he was good with his fingers, I was thinking that he and Bella did something."

It was our turn for Emmett and I to look at each other, "I know that they had a very intense makeout session, but something changed. Edward was saying something like it just wasn't right."

"Then maybe his fingers did play some last night," Alice said, "Bella has been cranky all morning. Almost like a guy that hasn't had any action in months."

"Is that why you called her Queen Bitch of the Day?" I asked, looking at Rose.

"Yeah," Rose started, "We were kiss and telling our night and she asked me why Emmett and I had our fun in the jacuzzi and I told her that it had just felt right. She got all hot and mad. I am beginning to think that maybe she did or does understand."

Alice looked down to her watch. "She has been gone for a while. I think we should go check on her," she said as she stood up and held her hand out to me. I took it willingly, "We'll be back."

I followed Alice to the elevator and once the doors were closed, I moved closer to her, "You, little girl, were causing some major problems up there with all that rubbing around that you were doing."

Alice looked down at me and grabbed my already aroused area, "From where I'm standing, it looks like you still have some problems. Do you need me to take care of anything for you?"

Alice placed her hands down my waistband and I felt her very slowly beginning to rub my already engorged penis. _Ding._ I groaned internally as the elevator doors opened up. I placed Alice in front of me and keeping her close to block any eyes from looking down.

**Alice's POV:**

I was very tempted to hit the stop button on the elevator and actually came very close to doing so. I began to slide down Jasper's body, ready to drop his shorts and be on my knees. I wanted to taste him inside my mouth. Of course, the elevator opens just as my hands began to caress him. Jasper placed me in front of him and kept me close. I could feel his arousal pressing hard against my lower back. As we reached the room, tried not to think about that as I pulled my key out of my shorts and unlocked the door. I could hear the water running in the bathroom, but did not see Bella...or Edward, for that matter.

I knocked on the bathroom door, but no one answered, so I slowly peered inside. The bathroom was totally covered up with steam, which filtered its way out into the room.

"Bella?" I called out, stepping inside. I could hear a moan, and my brows came together curiously. I knew that Rose and I occasionally played with ourselves in the shower, but I never thought Bella would do the same. The glass was fogged over, so I slid the doors open a bit.

"Bella, I just came to ...Oh my God! I am so sorry! I just came to um...to get this," I franticly reached over to the sink and grabbed the closest item. A hairbrush. Smooth, Alice. I quickly backed out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, and grabbed Jasper's hand before running out of the room. I did not even bother to wait for the elevator. We took the stairs back up to the Lido deck.

Eventually, Jasper grabbed my waist and halted me to a stop.

"Alice, what happened? What's wrong?"

I breathed hard, trying to catch my breath, "Bella...Edward...Shower." There. I tried really hard to spit it out.

He took my hand and we casually walked back to the pool. Well, as casually as I could, while I still tried to collect my thoughts.

"Where's Bella?" Rose asked when Jasper and I sat back down.

"Oh, umm, she's a little...pre-occupied at the moment," I stammered out, but my feet and hands would not sit still. I knew that Rose would see right through me.

"Well, did you all run into Edward anywhere?" Emmett asked, taking a sip of his beer and handing one over to Jasper.

"I truly can say that I did not in fact run into him," I said, reaching over to grab Rose's drink out of her hands, which I drowned in one swoop.

"What the hell, Alice? That was mine!" she protested as I gave her back the empty glass, "Thanks for leaving me some."

"No, problem."

"So, back to Bella and Edward. Did you find them?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, she found them alright," Jasper stated with a smirk on his face, "Unfortunately, I did not have the pleasure of seeing or getting any good details. Alice shot like a bee out of the bathroom and pulled me from the room."

Emmett and Rose's eyes got big as they both looked over in my direction. I could see them trying to figure out exactly what I had seen and what question to ask first. Each time Rose opened her mouth, she would snap it right back closed.

"Oh my God," Rose finally said, "Were they in the shower together?"

I couldn't talk, my smile was plastered to my face. I just bit down on my lip and nodded my head.

"And they were doing...?" Emmett asked, moving his hands around like he wanted me or Jasper to finish the sentence.

I let out a huge breath of air, "I'm not really sure. All I saw was that Edward was standing in front of her, while Bella was pressed up against the wall. I had heard a little moaning when I opened the door, but I did not think in a million years that it would have been her with _him_. I thought maybe she was masturbating or something. Rose and I do it all the time."

I could see both Jasper and Emmett's eyes move back forth between Rose and I. I knew their minds were on a total different track now.

"Together?" Jasper asked.

"Can we we watch?" Emmett added.

"Ok," Rose said, slapping Emmett on the arm, "EWW and NO!"

I just rolled my eyes. With the job that we had as Coyotes, a lot of guys expected that the three of us were bi and that our relationship continued very differently behind close doors. But that was never the case. It had never even crossed our minds. Things could change though. I thought about my friends and I all with the guys and shook that thought right out of my head. Sick.

"Maybe our little Bella is not so innocent after all," I said, grabbing a beer from the bucket.

"I bet you they don't do anything more than just make out and take a cold shower afterwards," Rose said after a few minutes of silence, "She will never go all the way."

"I actually agree with Rose," Emmett bellowed out, "Edward wants the moment to be right and I just do not see him giving in to his manhood in the shower."

"You're on," Jasper said, "I think that they will both be coming back here to the pool in a totally different manner."

I just sat back and listened to the bickering. I personally thought that Bella had just lost her virginity up there in the shower, if not on the bed first. I smiled like a proud mama.

"No matter what happened," I said, "I'm proud of her. She has finally taken a relationship to the next level."

"You're kidding me, right?" Emmett said, laughing, "Edward and Bella are up there getting it on and you're proud."

"Yes. Bella has been looking for someone for a while. She has never really ever dated, always thinking it was a waste of time. She thinks that love should find her. Not her going around hunting it down. Edward is perfect for her."

"Alice is right. I cannot even count the number of times that Bella has turned down a date. Then again, our job was part of the reason. But Alice and I never turned down a good time. It has never been about the sex with Bella, though. I have seen her change these last couple of days. Just like you all say Edward has changed. And it is because of the two of them being together."

"Wow, Rose, I think that is the most you have ever said at one time," I stated, amused that she actually paid attention to someone else other than herself when it came to relationships.

I saw a shadow suddenly cover us and I looked up to find Bella and Edward standing over us. They both looked very relaxed. I grinned.

"And what exactly are you all talking about?" Edward said his arm placed low on Bella's waist, holding her close to him.

"Actually," I said, throwing a beer each up to Edward and Bella, "We were just talking about the upcoming talent show. Emmett and Jasper have been telling us that you are actually very good with your fingers."

I saw Bella blush deeply as Edward looked down at her, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah," Rose caught on, "They were telling us that you play the piano rather well and we thought that maybe you should sign up. After what we girls did last night, it seems like a good idea."

Bella turned her attention to Edward, "You play?"

"A little, nothing much," Edward said, while glaring at Emmett and Jasper. Boy, if looks could kill...

"Oh, Eddie here is being modest," Jasper mentioned, "He actually composed a piece for his sister and even thought about going to music school."

"Really?" Bella was really interested now, "Why don't you play something for the show?"

"On one condition," Edward said, taking Bella's hand, "Only if you are sitting on the bench next to me."


	36. Oh My

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I have been trying to keep up with replying back to you all, so please forgive me if you have not heard back, but know that I enjoy them all. A big hand to my Beta-FaithInSnape for helping me out! Now lets get back to the story...**

**Oh My...**

**Bella's POV:**

I went straight to the bathroom, ready to get out of these nasty sticky clothes, and turned the water on. After stripping down, I placed my ear buds in and selected my play list before stepping in. I was frustrated, angry and hurt at the way my so-called best friends had treated me up there. Just because I had virtues, did not mean that I didn't know anything about love. I have sexual desires just like everyone else. God, I am an adult who is almost twenty-five years old! As I felt the warm water start to soak through my hair, I let my mind rewind to last night.

Flashback

_Edward and I were getting hot and heavy in the elevator, but as soon as the doors opened, it was as if the brakes were pulled on both of us and we were brought back to reality. The high of dancing and the mix of liquor had seemingly put both of our sex drives into overdrive._

_We walked hand in hand until we came to a vacant room. There were some candles and the house lights were low. A baby grand piano sat off to the corner. It looked as if it were just sitting there waiting for someone._

"_What is this place?" I asked, as Edward and I walked into the room._

"_Looks like the piano bar. Must be closed for the evening," Edward said as he led us over to the piano and then lifted the cover. Scooting the bench out, he took a seat._

_I quickly became entranced by his movements as his fingers began to gracefully dance across the ivories, causing beautiful melodies to float in the air around us. He seemed to be transported to a whole new place, like he were playing only for himself or maybe, if I were lucky, for me. I had not been raised around classical music, but I could still pick up the bits and pieces of Mozart and Beethoven.  
_

_He closed his eyes as his fingers continued to dance, his head occasionally swaying as he became more and more involved in the rhythm of his current piece. Something bubbled up inside of me, it was arousing watching him. I began to imagine what it must be like to have his fingers dancing across my skin, and wonder if he would use the same feather touch as he was using on the keyboard. _

_I carefully pushed myself up on top of the piano and crossed my legs, wanting a better view of him. Actually, what I really wanted was to be closer to him. His hair began to hang low in his eyes and I involuntarily put my fingers out to brush it out of his eyes. The touch of my finger on his face brought him out of his world. Our eyes caught one another._

"_That was beautiful," I whispered, "I've never heard it before."_

"_I wrote it after Erica died, it's her song," he placed his hands on my waist and turned me so that I was facing him. We were at a perfect height. My feet fell on to the keys, making their own music. Nothing pretty like what Edward had just played, but it was our music._

_His hands began to graze along my waist and hips; slowly moving up and down, like he was memorizing every curve. He scooted me closer to the edge, my legs separating so that he was in the middle. Our lips barely touching. God, his lips were so gorgeous and full. He brought his face closer to me and I leaned forward to met him. The kiss was soft, but filled with desire. The setting was perfect. His hand gently rested on the small of my back as I moved my hands to his hair and began to entangle it in my fingers, pulling at it to help deepen the kiss. One of his hands began to travel up my back while the other pulled me even closer._

_He stood up and laid me down on top. As he hovered over me, I could see the love he had for me. Or at least I think it was love. He brushed my hair away from my face, looking deep into my eyes. I brought my hands to the collar of his shirt and lowered his face to mine. Our lips crashed against each other; the passion building. His feather light touch began to move farther up my shirt, stopping just below the edge of my breast. I wanted his touch. I wanted to feel him all over me. For the first time in my life, I felt alive. I knew I wanted him. Screw waiting for marriage, I may never even get married. So if I died tonight, this was the way I wanted to go. _

_My hands slid under his shirt and I began to explore every muscle and ridge of his stomach. My fingers went to the edge of his waistband. I wanted to feel him and see if he was as aroused as I was right then. Just as my fingers slid down, his hand went over mine._

"_Not here," he whispered in my ear, "Come on." He held out his hand for me. We both wanted and needed each other. He was so soft, so gentle. Just like his fingers flowing over the keys of the piano, his fingers played and traced my skin in the same fashion. The butterflies that I felt while watching him play the piano, doubled as his hands played me._

I adjusted the water temperature to make it hotter than it already was. With the song that was currently playing through my iPod, my movements began to get more sexual. My thoughts were still on Edward and me on top of the piano the previous night. Why did Alice and Jasper have to get off the damn elevator at the same time? I had been so ready and I'm pretty sure Edward had been, too. I had already known that I was falling in love with Edward, but it was there in the piano room that I realized that I _loved_ him. He was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

The music changed and I began to sway my hips to the beat. Suddenly, I felt a pair of familiar hands and considered that my fantasies of last night might be becoming real. I closed my eyes and began to dance even more. I wanted his touch to be real. I needed it to be real. I slowly turned around and caught sight of a Greek god in front of me. His emerald eyes were burning; the water falling off of his very well defined chest. I brought my hands to his chest and began to feel my way around. That feeling I had in my stomach last night did not even compare to the feeling I had now.

"What are you doing in here? How did you get in?" I whispered, afraid that the mirage would disappear at any second.

I never received a verbal response, but instead a physical one. His lips pressed against mine. His hands began to slide from my hips and up my back, tangling his hands into my wet curls. Standing on my toes to give me more height, I wrapped my arms around his neck. One of Edward's hands moved back down my back and slightly grazed my waist. If this was a dream, I did not want to wake up. I fell back onto the cold wall as his weight fell against me. I felt his arousal pressing against my thigh, the first time I had ever felt a man. I knew that we were both virgins and that neither of us had no idea of what we were doing. We let our instincts take over. The feeling went from soft and fluttery to rough and desiring, though the pleasure was all the same. I moved my hand over his penis and heard a small moan escape from his throat. I guessed that was the right thing to do.

I, on the other hand, was getting hot and not just from the shower. The inside of my legs began to ache at the need to feel more of him. I moved my finger over to my now clean area and ran it down between my lips. The feeling of touching myself and discovering how wet I had become aroused me even more. I lifted my leg over his calf, trying to make even more room for him. His hand moved along to my rear and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling our chests right up against each other, never once breaking our kiss. Oh God, that kiss. Our tongues danced and moved together, taking in each others' tastes. And, boy did he taste good.

I felt the tip of his head grazing just outside of the folds, making me burn for more, as he broke our kiss.

"I want you, Bella," he said, his voice all husky and cracking, "I need you."

I nodded my head in agreement, afraid that if I spoke, something altogether different would come out.

"You sure?" he asked.

What was he crazy? I had never felt so sure about anything else in my life. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

"I love you, Edward. I want you to make love to me." There I said it. His lips pressed against mine; this time with more passion, more need. My legs tightened up around his waist, as I felt him moving closer and closer to my awaiting area, which was hot and wet from the need. Very slowly I felt him go in, then move in and out for a few seconds. He stopped just once to look into my eyes, to make sure that this was what I really wanted. I nodded my head and he thrust his full length into me, breaking my very intimate barrier.

"Ahhh," I let out a small cry as I felt him fill me.

At the same time, I heard a small moan escaping from his lips. His eyes closing as he took in this new sensation.

"You OK?" I did not say anything, but nodded as I brought my hands to his hair.

The slight pain of him ripping into me, was nothing compared to the extraordinary feeling of having him there, rubbing around inside. I brought my hands to his face and began to kiss him. I felt him shift just slightly and realized that he turned us around, squatting just slightly, so that I was resting on his knees. From this position, I felt him going even deeper. My head fell back and a moan escaped from my mouth. This feeling was incredible. Just when I thought it couldn't possibly get any better, Edward moved his tongue down my chest as one hand gently cupped my breast. Ever so carefully, he began to suck and flick on a nipple. That feeling inside began to burn even more. It felt like something was coming and at the same time I did not want it to. Afraid that if it came, this would end. I rubbed my bare self against him, allowing him to hit a spot inside that brought on total ecstasy. He pushed harder into me, once, twice, and then one final thrust and I fell into him. All that I had been holding back, all that I had been saving for this moment came out. I lowered my head to his chest, just enjoying the sensations that were now running rampant through me, through both of us.

I froze when I heard my name suddenly ring out in the bathroom. I turned my head just as I saw Alice peek inside the shower, all my limbs still attached to Edward in every way possible.

"Bella, I just came to ...Oh my God! I am so sorry! I just came to um...to get this," Alice reached over and grabbed something off the counter. Then I heard her slam the door and rush out.

"Talk about perfect timing," Edward whispered into my ear, while beginning to trail kisses over my collarbone.

I slowly began to climb out of his lap and felt the pleasure of him sliding out of me. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself up in it, reaching over to hand a towel to Edward. He turned off the water and followed me out of the bathroom.

Just before exiting he pulled me close to him, "You were unbelievable. Did I hurt you? Are you okay with this? For this being your first time?"

I let a small smile play across my lips as I moved closer to him, "It was perfect. Thank you."

Edward lowered his head to meet mine and just before he kissed me, he said, "I love you, Bella. I promise I will never hurt you."

I placed my hands on his still wet chest. "I trust you," I replied before reluctantly turning to get some clothes, "Let's get back to our friends before Alice sends everyone up here to see for themselves."

**Edward's POV:**

I never in all my life felt more complete as I did at this moment. Feeling Bella from the inside out was incredible and I already knew that I would not be able to get enough of her. When I broke through her delicate barrier, I knew that we were made for each other. The way our bodies molded and rocked together, I never in my wildest dreams thought it would feel like this. She was so tight and the muscles in her area squeezed together and wrapped around my length. I took note of the feeling of her shaved lips against my skin and knew that I was going to finish much sooner than either of us would probably want. Usually the case for the first time. Or so I had heard. Though, just as I felt my climax, I could feel hers. I was glad that I was able to please her in such fashion, that I had hit the spots that she so needed me to. I felt her juices mixing with mine at the same time, the warmth of us both pooling together.

Bella collapsed against my chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around her small waist. I began to realize that the water was starting to get cool and reached my hand up to turn the hot water all the way on, draping us in a sheet of warm water. Just then I heard the unmistakable voice of Alice. I looked up just as she peeked into the shower, her eyes bugging out of her head. I was actually surprised that she even managed to get words out of her mouth. She quickly turned on her heel and I heard the door slam behind her.

"Talk about perfect timing," I whispered into Bella's ear and began to trail kisses along her collarbone. In the back of my mind, I was thankful that Alice had come in now and not toward the beginning. I think the frustration of that alone would have caused me to combust in some way. I began to feel Bella shift as she pulled herself off of me. As she wrapped a towel around her beautiful figure, I could not help but watch her. Then it hit me that this had been the first time for both of us. I began to wonder if she were OK and if I had hurt her at all. I prayed that I had been up to par as well. I knew that it was usually discussed in great detail as to whether or not the guy had performed well. And that size does matter. Just as Bella went to open the bathroom door, I reached out and pulled her close to me.

"You were unbelievable. Did I hurt you? Are you okay with this? For this being your first time?"

She a small smile appeared on her lips, a smile of contentment, "It was perfect. Thank you."

I lowered my head and rested it against her forehead, "I love you, Bella. I promise I will never hurt you." I brought my lips to hers, kissing her with all the love I felt for her.

She placed her hands on my chest, her touch arousing me again, "I trust you." She then turned to get some clothes, "Let's get back to our friends before Alice sends everyone up here to see for themselves."

As much as I would have loved to just stay right there in that room and never see daylight again, I knew that she was right. I could just imagine what would be going through Emmett and Jasper's minds when Alice told them that she caught Bella and me in the shower. Chances are, I would never be able to live it down. They would want details. I thought back to this morning when they had described their nights to me. They hadn't said much, but their faces and eyes had shown a lot.

We quickly dressed and began our walk to the pool, opting to take the stairs instead of the elevators, hand in hand, not wanting our moment to end. I could not help but keep my eyes on Bella. Her whole demeanor seemed to have changed, like she was walking on air. I actually felt the same way. It was amazing how complete my life seemed to be now. I remember Erica telling me what it was like her first time and that she felt like she was on cloud nine, that nothing in the world compared to the love that radiates from the couple. One of the last promises that I had made Erica was to find love. I squeezed Bella's hand as the rush of the sliding doors opened up to the Lido deck. I had found my love and from this point on, I would do anything for that love.

I spotted our group quickly and noticed that they were deep in conversation. Bella and I cast a shadow over Jasper and Alice when we arrived, causing everyone to look up at us. I am sure that they could see or feel all the emotions that were coming off of us. I noticed that Bella appeared to be trying not to blush, especially when she locked eyes with Alice, who was wearing a rather large smile.

"And what exactly are you all talking about?" I asked our friends, my arm wrapped tightly along the small of Bella's waist.

Alice threw both Bella and me a beer before speaking, "Actually, we were just talking about the upcoming talent show. Emmett and Jasper have been telling us that you are actually very good with your fingers."

I saw Bella blush deeply as I looked down at her, a goofy smile spreading across my face. I began to wonder if it was from the shower scene or from when I played for her last night.

"Yeah," Rose started, "They were telling us that you play the piano rather well and we thought that maybe you should sign up. After what we girls did last night, it seems like a good idea."

Bella turned her attention to me. Her eyes began to dance,"You play?" she asked me innocently.

"A little, nothing much," I replied, glaring at Emmett and Jasper. How in the world had this ever come up? I had not played in a while, until last night.

"Oh, Eddie here is being modest," Jasper mentioned, "He actually composed a piece for his sister and even thought about going to music school."

"Really?" Bella was really interested now, not knowing that I almost decided not to go off to medical school, "Why don't you play something for the show?"

"On one condition," I said, taking Bella's hand, "Only if you are sitting on the bench next to me."

I had heard Bella sing in the shower and thought her voice was like a choir of angels. I wanted her right there with me while I played. I already knew that she knew the words, as I had heard her just a little while ago. The song would be perfect.

"OK," Bella smiled up at me, "I will sit with you."

"Great, now that is settled," Emmett stood up and began to rub his bare stomach, "This boy needs to eat."

Jasper stood up as well and walked over to me. They both put their arms around my shoulders and began to lead me toward the buffet at other side of the deck. I looked back to Bella, her eyes wide open and almost pleading me to stay. There was nothing I wanted more, but I knew that Emmett and Jasper were going to want details. I felt bad, though, that I was leaving Bella alone with a pack of wolves. I just prayed that they would be pleasant to her.

My eyes followed the girls as they went over to the pool and sat down on the edge with their feet dangling in the water. Macy swam up to them and began to animatedly talk to them. Bella turned in my direction and mouthed 'I love you.' I nodded my head and walked a little faster to keep up with my friends' pace.


	37. Talk Now

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a few days. Had some computer problems and now that it is all squared away, on with the story. But first, thank you all for the great reviews and this next chapter is actually dedicated to perpetual.marble for a great review about a certain banana getting buffed! Thanks again to my wonderful Beta - FaithInSnape for helping clean up my work.**

**Talk Now**

**Rose's POV: **

Once the boys left to go get us some food for lunch, we girls went toward the pool to cool off. I began to suspect that Bella might have actually done something with Edward. The way she kept looking back toward him, her eyes drifting all over his body. We planted ourselves on the edge of the pool, dangling our feet into the cool water, as I looked around and saw that Macy was standing in line for the slide. She waved over to us and began to climb up the stairs. I looked at her and began to see how much she and I were alike. I could already tell that she would be leaving a lot of broken hearts in her wake when she was older. Speaking of hearts…

"So, Bella," I started, bumping her shoulder with mine.

"Yeah, Bella," Alice piped in, doing the same thing as me on Bella's other side.

I looked over to Bella and saw that she was beginning to blush, a dead giveaway. Bella had something big to share with us.

"What?" Bella asked as a small smile crossed her face. She turned back to look for the guys, but they were already gone.

"What exactly did Alice walk in on?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should jump right into the thick of things, or if she was going to need baby steps.

"Yeah, what _did_ I walk in on?" Alice echoed. I looked over to her, wondering if she was planning on repeating everything I said. She just stuck her tongue out at me and then gave Bella her undivided attention.

"Why should I explain anything to you, Rose? After all, I am not on the same level as you and Alice," Bella had on her stubborn face on.

"Ouch. I guess I had that coming," I started, which was true, I had not treated her very well a little while ago, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Do you think you can forgive me?"

Bella crossed her arms around her chest, "I don't know, Rose. You were a real bitch to me. You had no right to tell me that I would not understand. I am a woman; I have the same feelings and desires as you and Alice."

"You were being a bitch as well."

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe I was acting strangely for a perfectly good reason?"

I looked over to Alice again, who seemed to have found our bickering amusing. I knew that I had to give in, if I was to get any answers, "Fine, you win. I am really sorry, Bella. From now on, I will not just jump to conclusions. You are right. You are a woman who has the same thoughts and feelings as anyone else," I leaned in closer to her, giving her my best please forgive me smile, "Now will you please tell us what happened?"

God, I hate begging. But desperate times cause me to slip down my standards a bit. I knew she had caved when her smile got bigger.

"Well, actually it started with last night," Bella began, "We were pretty hot and heavy and both ready to move to the next level, but where we were was not a good place. We were headed to his room when we met up with Jasper and Alice."

"Sorry," Alice said, giving Bella a small smile, "Where exactly had the two of you been anyway? You two left the bar first."

"We found a Piano Bar. It was closed for the night. Edward began to play…"

"Wait a minute. You already knew that Edward could play?" I asked her; surprised that she hadn't mentioned it earlier. Then again, that was probably my fault.

"Yes and no," Bella said, "I just found out last night, but was playing along with you all a little while ago. I didn't know that you all were going to talk him into the talent show. Now I have to worry about that, and wonder what he is planning. Anyway, like I was saying, he began to play and it was so enticing and erotic all at the same time. I began to wonder what it would be like to have his fingers dancing across my skin, like they did across the piano keys. He seemed to just lose himself in the music. I reached over to brush his hair out of his eyes and it woke him up. We just started kissing and he laid me across the top of the piano, but he stopped me when my hands went for his pants. We were going to continue in the room, but then we ran into Alice and Jasper. And you know the rest about last night."

"So then this morning you were feeling frustrated?" I asked to confirm and Bella nodded her head, "I am sorry again, Bella. I should have picked up on it."

"It's fine, really. Let's just say that after this afternoon, all can be forgotten."

"So how was it?" Alice asked, "All that you thought it would be?"

I looked at Bella, wondering the same thing. I thought back to my first real time with a guy. It had really sucked. Then again, I had just slept with the guy because I thought that was what was supposed to happen.

"Yeah, it was," Bella said with a far off dreamy look, "He was very careful. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, but maybe that is because he was gentle."

"He looks like he would be big," I said, glancing over to our chairs and noticing that the guys were back with big plates of food.

"Yeah, I guess," Bella shrugged her shoulders, "but then again, I don't exactly have much to compare him to. Actually, I have nothing to compare him to. What about the two of you? We never did get to talk much earlier."

"Jasper was perfect in bed, so in tune with my emotions. I had actually never had a great orgasm before. But with Jasper, I could literally feel myself cum. It was the strangest feeling. I am _so_ ready for a repeat. As far as size, he was perfect; hitting all my spots."

Bella just nodded and turned her attention to me, "what about you and Emmett?"

I thought back to last night, amazed at how well we gelled together in the hot tub, "Actually, he was huge. Oh my God, he felt incredible inside. I'm with Alice; I cannot wait until the next time. Speaking of which, since we have been sleeping in separate rooms the past couple of nights, should we just continue with that?"

"That's fine with me and I think that you should stay in our room. Alice and I can sleep in the boys' room. You and Macy need as much time together as you can get." Just as Bella finished speaking, Macy swam over to us.

"I'm getting hungry. When are we going to get dinner?" Macy asked, her bright red face looking up at me. I looked down at my watch and was surprised to find that it was already getting close to four.

"I think we need to go ahead and head back to the room and get ready. Dinner is in an hour," I said, beginning to stand up and stretch out. I put my hands toward Macy and pulled her out of the water.

All of us began to make our way back to the chairs and gather up our stuff. I could tell that the guys were also deep in conversation, and chances were it was the same type that we girls had just had. As we got closer, I could hear that the conversation was about the talent show. I was curious, but I had the feeling Edward was going to be very tight-lipped. He was going to have to be if he expected Bella to get up there onstage with him. At least we only had a day or so to wait. I gathered up my bags and bent over to give Emmett a kiss on the cheek. He playfully wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"We are going back to the room to get ready for dinner," I said, straightening up.

"What time is it anyways?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice into his lap.

"It is getting close to four and some of us still need to shower," Alice said, looking right at Bella, who took her place right next to Edward.

"Ok, then we will see you all in a bit," Emmett said, giving my ass a playful tap.

I just grinned and swayed my hips as I walked, giving him a view to ponder for the rest of the day.

**Emmett's POV: **

I could tell almost immediately that Edward and Bella completed a very important task. Jasper and I steered him away from the girls to get the details, even though I figured that Edward was not one to spill the beans about something like this. Then again, I don't know. He might; it _was_ his first time, after all. If we were lucky, we might even get more information than he intended to share.

Edward kept turning around to look back at Bella, so I picked the pace up a bit so that he had to practically run to keep with us. It was fine by me, I was starving. I came up to the large buffet and began to fill a plate full of food; everything from fruit to hamburgers and pizza. There was definitely no way anyone could starve here. If anything, I would be going home with a few extra pounds.

"So…," I started as I began to shovel food onto my plate.

"So ...what?" Edward asked, looking at me. I guess I was actually going to need to spell it out for him.

"Alice and I went to go check on Bella and she was flying out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell. All she said, and I quote, was, 'Bella, Edward, shower." Jasper halted for a bit, most likely for dramatics, but Edward's face was not giving anything away.

"Do those three words ring any bells for you, Edward?" Jasper finished up.

A small smile crossed his face. I could have bet my entire life savings that he was thinking back to the shower and what really happened. Finally, he nodded his head slowly.

We began to walk back to the pool area with a pile of food, enough for an army, taking our good ol' time. I looked across and saw that the girls were still sitting on the edge. Chances were they were trying to get the same dirt from Bella as Jasper and I were from Edward. I began to wonder if they were having any luck, or if Bella was being as tight-lipped as Edward was being.

"So are you going to give us any details or are you just going to keep us guessing?" I asked, reclaiming the seat that Rose and I had been sharing just a few moments earlier.

"I am pretty confident that you are doing a great job at guessing. But what do you think happened?" Edward asked, his eyes also wandering about the pool's edge.

"I am hoping that you had your banana buffed. But chances are you two probably did not even get past the peeling stage."

I could see that both Jasper and Edward were trying hard not to laugh. Edward came close to choking on his food.

"Excuse me, buffed the banana?" he said, amusement still evident on his face, "Is that what they call it these days?"

"You know perfectly well what I am talking about," _Great, I guess I am going to have to spell it out_, "Did you and Bella have sex or not?"

"Emmett, do you think you can be any more subtle about this?" Jasper asked me.

"Jasper, its fine," Edward started, "I actually do not expect anything less from Emmett. He is a man that, sometimes, can only think with his other head. More so now that he and Rose have already taken the Jacuzzi for a spin."

"Hey, I am just trying to get the facts. We had this discussion earlier today. Both Jasper and I confessed that we slept with the girls. Here you are, having sex for the first time ever. in the shower none the less. We just want details."

I swear it sounded like I was whining like a girl.

"You know we are beginning to sound a lot like girls," Jasper said, after my little rant, "I wonder if the girls are over there talking to Bella like this."

_Damn, Jasper is good with his therapy and feeling stuff._

"Of course they are over there talking about this," I said matter-of-factly, "They're girls, and this is what they talk about. I can practically give you a play by play on their conversation."

"This ought to be interesting," Edward said, reaching for a beer, "Emmett, please enlighten us as to what the mind of a female thinks. Even though I personally think that Jasper should be the one to do this. After all, it is his field."

I looked over to Jasper to see if he wanted to take this but he just threw his hands up, "By all means, Emmett, please tell us what goes through a woman's mind after one has sex for the first time. What _are _the girls thinking or talking about?"

Great, I had probably just put my foot into the horse's mouth.

"Fine," I said, placing my plate of food in front of me and grabbing a beer. I cleared my throat, "Ok, I will ask the questions that I think that Rose and Alice are asking Bella right now and I think that Edward should do us the pleasure of answering them so that Jasper and I can have an understanding of what Bella might be saying or thinking. Deal?"

"Ok, I will play along," Edward agreed.

I tried to imitate Rose's sweet voice of nectar, "Bella, did you lose it?"

Edward spit his beer right into my face, laughing hysterically. I thought I had done a pretty decent job of playing Rose. I wanted details, but I could tell that this was going to be a lot harder than I had ever thought it would be.

**Edward's POV:**

I tried, really I did. I decided to play along with Emmett's game of knowing what the girls were discussing, but when he tried to sound like Rose, I couldn't help but spit out my beer on him. Jasper was practically falling out of the chair.

"Who the hell is that supposed to be?" Jasper asked trying to compose himself.

"I am trying to be Rose. You, Jasper, are to be Alice and Edward is Bella. We are sort of role playing here," Emmett answered, looking as though he thought he were stating the obvious.

"Oh," I said, "Well, that was a very interesting Rose voice. Let's try this again, now that we know exactly what is going on," I just rolled my eyes how I think Bella would have done, if the question were being asked of her, "Yes, Rose."

"That's my boy," Emmett bellowed out, his voice carrying over to the pool. All three of the girls turned their attention to us. I just smiled to Bella and then gave Emmett and Jasper my attention once more.

"Emmett, this is stupid. We all know that girls think about sex differently than we guys do," Jasper said, I gave him an appreciative look, "Girls ask questions like 'did it hurt?' or 'was it what you thought it would be?' We guys just don't care about things like that. All that matters to most of us is if the job got done."

"You are both wrong," I said, I needed to set them straight, "I care very much about Bella and I did ask her if she were alright. I do not even want to think that I might have hurt her in any way. I would not even have cared if Alice came in at the beginning, just as long as Bella would have been fine. Yes, she and I had sex. Yes, she was a virgin, just like me. But no, this was not just a one-time thing. I care far too much about her to hurt her by this just being a one night stand. I promised her that I was not going anywhere. She has lost so much already, I did not want her to think that she lost her virginity to a cruise ship fling."

"How do you intend to keep her around?" Emmett asked, "I, for one, would be very interested in this. I am not ready to have Rose leave my life."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have already decided that I am in love with her and want to share everything that I have with her."

"I'm right there with you, Edward," Jasper said, "Can you believe that Alice told me that she knew that I was the one the moment that we saw each other in the hall on our first day here?"

"Wow, really?" Emmett asked. I could see both of my friends eyes begin to drift. I knew that they were thinking back to the beginning of the week. It was amazing how much our lives had changed, all in a matter of four fun filled days. The most amazing part, though, was that we still had close to three days remaining and then the week in Disney World.

"Can you all believe that we had three girls come crashing into our lives when we were not even looking for them?" Jasper asked, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I cannot imagine what our lives will be like if they are not around."

I began to think about what Jasper had just said and realized that he was right. For the first time since Erica passed away, I was starting to feel whole again and I knew that it was because of Bella. She had brought sunlight back into my dark world. Some may even think that this was all just brought on by the feelings that one gets after having sex for the first time, but I knew that was not the case. I already had already fallen in love with Bella that first night. It was like fate had brought us together. Maybe this was the working of Erica.

"So, Edward, what do you plan on playing for the talent show?" Jasper asked me.

I already knew what I was going to play, but I wanted to keep it a surprise, "Actually, I guess I need to go sign up and speak with the house band about accompanying me."

"You are not even going to give us a hint?" Emmett asked, leaning closer to me, obviously hoping that I would at least whisper it.

Just then the girls began to make their way over to us and I moved my fingers across my lips to let my friends know that the conversation was officially closed. Bella came and sat down next to me. I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. After this afternoon, I wanted to do nothing but touch her. She felt so good against my skin.

"We are going back to the room to get ready for dinner," Rose said, straightening up to get out of Emmett's grip.

"What time is it anyways?" Jasper asked, pulling Alice into his lap.

"It is getting close to four and some of us still need to shower," Alice answered. I noticed how she seemed to purposely direct the comment toward Bella and me. I just rolled my eyes, another shower with Bella actually sounded like a good idea.

"Ok, we will see you all in a bit," Emmett said, giving Rose's ass a playful tap.

I leaned over and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek before she followed the girls. When they were out of earshot, Jasper and Emmett leaned closer to me. I could tell that they were about to ask me something.

"Was it like you thought it would be or do you prefer your hand taking care of the job?" Emmett asked, grabbing another beer out of the bucket.

I went to stand up, "Let's just say that all I want is Bella taking care of that problem from here on out." Then I began to walk away. Knowing that it was getting close to dinner, I needed to change and maybe take a cold shower.

"Hey, where are you going?" Emmett yelled after me, "All the girls went back to the room. I doubt you will get any action now!"

"It's time to get ready for dinner," I said and noticed that Jasper and Emmett were just a couple of feet behind me. By the time that I reached the elevator, they had caught up with me.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" Jasper asked as the doors closed behind us. I hit the button for the main floor, "Hey, Edward, that is not our level!"

"I know I need to go sign up for the show," I explained, "But as far as tonight goes, no plans yet. Wonder what is going on in the theater tonight?"

"Cirque du Soleil," Jasper replied. Both Emmett and I turned to look at him. What in the world did he do, read everything that was left in our room?

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked him. Jasper just pointed to the pamphlet that was posted in the elevator.

"That would actually be kind of cool to watch," Emmett said, studying the pictures of ladies wearing very tight leotards, "but kind of creepy at the same time. Look at those faces and all the makeup. Sort of like funky clowns."

The doors opened up and I lead us over to the customer care desk so I could write my name on the list, along with what I was going to play. I then smiled as I made my way back to the elevator. I just hoped that the house band knew the song and that Bella would sing along like she had earlier. If nothing else, I would just have to turn up my dazzling skills a bit. Shouldn't be too hard.

"Now where?" Emmett asked when the doors closed behind us.

"Time to get ready for dinner," I said hitting th ebutton to the Empress level.

"Well, only two of us needsto shower," Emmett nudged me in the arm with his elbow, a smile crossing his lips.

I can tell that I will never live this down. but I have the feeling that the talent show might actually top the shower.

**A/N: Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, please remember to review...**


	38. The Pickle

**A/N: Wow, over 700 reviews and look at all the new readers that I brought in...Thank you all! A big thanks to my Beta-FaithInSnape.**

**The Pickle**

**Macy's POV:**

I could not believe that I had spent so much time in the pool. I looked down at my fingers as we rode the elevator back to our room. My skin was all red and looked like a prune. I had the towel wrapped around me as Rose carried my bag. While swimming, I had kept looking over to her and the rest of them just to make sure that no one had left me. I began to have the feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was not going to last long. We never really talked about what would happen next. I knew that we were sisters, but what did that really mean? Rose was all the family that I had now and I wasn't even sure if she would stick around.

"You're awfully quiet, Macy," Bella said when we walked into the room. I saw Rose look over at me, apparently worried.

"Just tired, I guess. I spent so much time swimming today and I think I have been going to bed too late. Yesterday, we walked and swam a lot. So I'm still trying to catch up," I lied a little. I really was tired, but that wasn't all of it.

I went to my suitcase and opened it up. Nothing; I wonder where they had put everything. I looked around the room; everything else seemed to be in the right spots. Great, I knew that it wouldn't last long. They had already gotten rid of my clothes.

"I moved your clothes to one of the drawers and hung up your dresses," Alice said, looking down at me. I gave her a small smile of thanks. Well, maybe they weren't getting rid of me. At least not yet.

"Macy, is there something you want to talk about?" Rose asked, coming over to me and smoothing down my wild hair, "I know that last night was a lot to take in, but you can trust me and my friends. We are all here for you. None of us are going to leave you."

Wow, it seemed like she had just jumped right into my head or something. I knew we would need to talk sooner or later, but deep down I was afraid. I already felt like I was getting too attached to them. They all felt like family, all of them my sisters, and I hoped that one day I would have girlfriends like that.

"I'm just getting scared, I guess," I said quietly, going over to the drawer that Alice had pointed to.

"What are you scared about?" Rose asked, sitting down on the bed, watching me.

I looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes, afraid that she would see right through me. I could tell that she was very in tune with me, which seemed odd. We had just met, but she seemed to have a motherly instinct. Must have been because she understood where I was coming from. I knew that I could not put it off any longer.

"Are you going to leave me?" I asked, my eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

Rose stood up and came over to me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me tight. Once I was buried into her stomach, my eyes began to clear up. She just held me; I could sense Bella and Alice behind us.

"Macy, you are not going anywhere," Rose said quietly, brushing her hand down my hair, "But you do have every right to be scared, a lot has happened. All I can do is promise you that Alice, Bella and I will do everything in our power to protect you and keep you safe."

"But I just don't want to cause problems," I pulled away to look up at her.

"You are not causing any problems; if anything, you are helping all of us," Bella said, coming to put an arm around me, "None of us have any clue what the future will bring, but so far, you have taught us to open up our hearts; especially Rosalie."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious to know more about my sister.

"Cloud always left me, so I never knew what love was because I thought that our mother never loved me or wanted me. I know that you must feel the same way sometimes," I just nodded my head, "But when I found out about you, I knew that I could love you the way that you needed me to. I am going to be honest though, I'm not at all sure what I am doing but I know that I can't do it alone."

"That's ok; I don't know much about love either. We can do it together, though."

"And you two have us. We are all a package deal, in a sense," Alice knelt down to get eye level with me, "Did you hear us talking about where we are going in a couple of days?"

I scrunched up my face in thought, but couldn't remember much about last night, except for the photos. I was tired. I just shook my head.

"On Sunday, we will be getting on a plane headed to Disney World," Bella chimed in, "I think it is time for all of us to be treated like princesses. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

I nodded excitedly, but my face immediately dropped again in concern, "Where am I going to live?"

"We are all going to live at Mimi's apartment in Manhattan. It is actually right down the street from where I will be working. Have you ever been there?" Rose stated.

"No, I don't think so."

"You will love it," Rose continued, "It is actually a penthouse and has five bedrooms. It's huge and has more space then I know what to do with."

"Ohhh, I just can't wait to see it and start decorating," Alice said, standing up and clapping. She seemed more excited about this than anyone else.

I put on a careful smile, "I can't wait. But what about school?"

"It is just the start of summer now, so we have plenty of time to think about school later," Rose said, walking to the bathroom, "Right now, I think we need to get ready for dinner. We don't have much time and I think it will take a great bit to get through those tangles."

"Actually, Rose," Bella spoke up, "Macy is right. What about school? You are heading off to Germany in the fall. Were you going to take Macy with you or keep her in the States with us?"

Rose stopped walking and turned to look at me, "I'm not sure yet. Let's just see what happens. I might cancel my trip."

"Rose, you cannot cancel this job," Bella said with her hands on her hips. I began to feel bad, Rose was going to have to change her whole life because of me.

"Bella, things have changed. I have to think about Macy now and I really want to continue my relationship with Emmett when we get back home, too. I am not about to just up and leave everyone. For once, I am not going to be selfish."

"You can just send me back to my boarding school," I spoke up, "You have plans."

"I am not going to ship you off to some boarding school. If I did, it would be in Berlin where we could see each other whenever we wanted," Rose began to rub her temples, "Can we please get ready for dinner? We only have thirty minutes. We can pick this back up when we get home. Right now, I just want to eat."

I could tell that she was getting aggravated about this and I did not want to upset her any more, "I'm not sure what I should wear and I need to wash my hair. It will be the only way to get to brush out."

"Go ahead and take a shower," Alice said, "and when you get out, I will have some clothes picked out for you."

"Anyone know what the plans are for tonight?" Bella asked. I also wondered, though personally, I was already thinking about going to bed.

"I'm not sure," Rose chimed in, "but I am opting for an early night tonight. We will be in Jamaica tomorrow morning and there is a lot to do there. Then the talent show is tomorrow night."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

I was actually excited about hitting the hay early, as my eyes were already feeling heavy. Part of me was beginning to wonder if I could physically make it through dinner without collapsing. Mentally, I was on overdrive, though. I began to replay the conversation in my mind; my emotions all over the place. I was saddened that I seemed to have messed up Rose's life, but I felt loved at the same time. If I had learned anything in my few short years of life, it was to never get too comfortable because happiness never lasts. Though I really hoped it would this time.

Twenty-five minutes later, Bella and Rose reached down and took my hands as we began to walk to the elevators. Once we were inside, I pushed the button that would take us down to the restaurant. As I looked over at our reflections in the mirrored walls, I smiled. This was my family now. I began to believe that I could belong, but I wondered for how long.

**Emmett's POV:**

Even though we guys had eaten a couple of hours earlier, I was already starving again by the time we made our way to the dining room. We crossed to our table, not the least bit surprised to discover that we had beaten the girls. This, of course, was a given. They could have left four hours before us and we still would have beaten them. I just could not understand why it always took girls so long to just change their clothes.

"So," I started while waiting for the girls, "Who is planning on having their pickle tickled this evening?"

The waiter appeared just as I finished asking my question, "I'm sorry, I am not sure that I have any pickles. But can I get your drinks ready for you?"

"Um, yes. And please excuse my friend, he has had a lot to drink already today," Edward said, giving our waiter our usual order of wine, "We will also be having another young lady joining us for dinner tonight."

"Very well, I will set up another spot for her," and then he left, scratching his head, probably trying to figure out how one tickles a pickle.

"Emmett," Jasper turned to give me his attention, "Could you please keep the sex talk down to a minimum? We may never get another chance or at least not for a while."

It was my turn to laugh, "Are you kidding me? Now that this sausage has been wrapped up in the warmth of Rose's…."

I heard Edward and Jasper both clear their throats, forcing me to stop and look toward where their heads were nodding. I saw that the girls were coming close to earshot. I stood up and walked over to Rose, taking her hand and Macy's and guiding them to our table. I pulled out their seats and kissed Rose softly on the cheek.

"I was just thinking about you," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh really," Rose smiled up at me, "And what exactly were you thinking about?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Edward said after sitting back down, "Or at least not right now."

"Good evening, ladies," Alberto came back with our wine glasses, "and what can I get this lovely young lady to drink." He walked over to Macy and lifted her hand to give it a small kiss. Macy smiled back, but I could tell that she seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Um," Macy started, placing her hand back in her lap, "May I have a Shirley Temple, please?"

"You sure may," Alberto replied, "Will you all be doing the usual dinner routine tonight?"

"Yes," I chimed in, "But bring us one extra serving of everything. I am starving tonight."

"Very well, "Alberto nodded his head to confirm, "and I will also check with the Chef about a pickle for you, sir."

I looked over to Edward and Jasper, who were trying hard not to laugh, "No, that is not necessary."

Alberto left us with an uncomfortable silence. I think it was because no one really knew what to say or how to follow what just happened.

"I like pickles," Macy said, turning to look at Rose, "Do you think he'll still bring us some pickles?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but we can ask when Alberto comes back," Rose eyed me, most likely trying to figure out what the pickle comment was really about.

"Anyways," I said, ready to change this subject, "We were thinking of going down to the theater tonight to watch Cirque du Soleil. What do you all think?"

"Ohhh! I have always wanted to see that," Macy turned to look at Rose, who was trying to stifle a yawn.

"That does sound like fun," Alice chimed in, "Plus, we'll be able to get to the early showing and then head to bed early."

"Why do you all want to turn in so early?" Jasper asked, his eyes not once leaving Alice's chest. I could not help but look; she was wearing a very low cut dress. Actually all three of them were.

"We are all tired and we are docking in Jamaica early in the morning," Bella stated, "We want to get a jump on the activities there. Then there's the talent show tomorrow night. So we all just want to be well rested."

"We also wanted to talk to you guys about sleeping arrangements," Rose said, looking directly at me. Any sleeping arrangements that involved Rose and me, I could and would easily accommodate.

"What about them?" Edward asked, looking back and forth between the girls and us guys.

"Here you go," Alfredo placed our first course in front of us, "And this is a specialty from the Chef." He placed a rather large pickle in front of me. Once he left, my best friends began to laugh; I just glared at them.

"Here you go, Macy," I lifted the plate and passed it across the table to Macy, "You can have this."

"Thanks," she picked it up happily.

The girls just looked back forth to each other, probably still trying to figure out what the real deal with the pickle was, but I could guarantee that it would not be discussed now.

"Anyways," I said, doing yet another change of subject, "What sort of plans do you all have for Jamaica?"

"First there is Dunne's River Falls," Bella started, holding up her finger to begin counting off the activities, "the Banana Plantation tour," I coughed to cover up my laugh from the banana discussion earlier, "and then there is shopping at Taj Mahal."

Alice began to clap her hands and get all bouncy, "Yippee! You are supposed to be able to buy some of the best rum there. And if Macy wants to, she can get her hair braided. She would look so cute!"

"Anything else you all would like to do?" Edward asked.

The girls looked at each other and then back at us, before replying at the same time, "No."

"Well, if you don't mind then, while you all are off shopping, I would like to actually go parasailing or do some bungee jumping."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Edward had never mentioned doing any of those things. Maybe with his sausage being so relaxed now, he was ready to take things to the extreme.

"Bro, I think that is the best idea yet," I said, reaching over to slap him on the back, "I am in for both of them. What about you Jasper?"

"Sure," he started, "We can all go to Dunne's River in the morning and then the girls can go off and do their thing."

All three of us guys looked at the girls, who almost looked like they could have shot daggers out of their eyes, though I did not understand why they should be so worried.

"Um," Rose started, her voice trailing off, looking back and forth between Alice and Bella who were privately communicating with their eyes, "Sure. Why not."

"Great. It is settled then," I said, standing up since our dinner was complete, "Now let's go watch this circus thing."

All three of us guys walked behind them and helped them out of their chairs. I took Rose by the arm and lead the way to the elevator. Once inside, I could not help but notice that Macy seemed to be sulking.

"Macy, is something wrong?" I asked, looking down at her. Rose also turned to look at her.

"Nothing," Macy said, poking out her bottom lip, "I just wanted to go bungee jumping also."

"Oh, honey, I think you might be too young to go and besides I would not know what to do with myself if something were to happen," Rose said, squeezing her hand.

"Yeah, Squirt," I started, "and besides, it might be really scary."

We made our way inside the theater and noticed that it was filling up quick. It actually took us a while to find a row that had enough seats for all of us together. The house lights soon began to dim and I reached over to pull Rose closer to me, wrapping her tightly in my arm. I looked past her and saw that we were all doing the same thing. Macy was sitting in the middle of Rose and Bella, her head already seeming to begin to bob with tiredness.

"So, what is it you all wanted to talk about with the sleeping arrangements?" I whispered into Rose's ear.

"We were just thinking about how much we enjoyed falling asleep in each other's arms and figured that you and I could just sleep in our room with Macy. And Bella and Alice could bunk in your room with the guys."

"Sounds good to me," I replied, noticing the house lights fading even further to black as I settled back into my seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages," the ring leader said into the microphone, "Your Funship Freedom is pleased to announce a special performance of Cirque du Soleil. Please sit back and enjoy the show."

The house band started up; the music loud and wild. The movements of the act were just as crazy as the music. They were moving and dancing all over the place. It became very hard to follow, but I noticed that Rose never took her eyes off the stage. Macy on the other hand seemed to have already nodded off to sleep.

I sat there, more focused on Rose then on the show, with my hand resting in her lap. I began to rub her thigh lightly, which turned out to be a big mistake, since the action seemed to awaken my one-eyed friend. I pressed down on it in an attempt to get it to behave, but that seemed to do nothing but alert Rose to my predicament, her eyes going wide as she looked at me and my hand. Without warning, she reached over to undo my zipper and placed her hand through it, massaging the head ever so slightly. I could not help but let a small moan escape. Bad, this was going to be very bad.

**Please remember to review, they make me type faster and with any luck I should have another up tonight:)**


	39. Uncomfortable MomentsNot

**A/N: You all are awesome with the reviews and here you go with another chapter. I am excited that I am well over 750 reviews and thanks to all of you that have put me on their alerts and favorites. ****My Beta - really helped me out on this one, had it complete one way and she suggested I change it up a bit to include Emmett since I left you all hanging! Thanks FaithInSnape! For all the remarks about pickles, bananas and sausages that all is thanks to perpetual.marble! So with out any other delays onto the story…. **

**Uncomfortable Moments**

**Bella's POV:**

"So what exactly were you guys talking about when we showed up for dinner?" I asked Edward as we took our seats in the theater. I shivered slightly as the air kicked on. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and moved me closer to him.

"You really do not want to know, trust me," he whispered into my ear.

"But I'm curious," I replied. I wanted to know. Whatever it was had made all three of them laugh when Alberto brought out that pickle, "if you tell me, I can arrange for us to sleep together tonight."

I already knew what the sleeping arrangements were, but he didn't and I figured I could use it to my advantage. It must have worked because he leaned closer just as the house lights went down even lower.

"Emmett had just asked if any of us would be getting our pickle tickled," I turned and looked at him, even in the low light, he must have made out my confused look, "you know, my _pickle_..." His eyes cast downward and I thanked God that the lights were dim, because I could only imagine how red my face must be. It felt like it were on fire.

"Ohhh," I said, sitting up straighter and looking toward the stage. I could hear the house band warming up as the lights flickered a bit.

"I told you that you really did not want to know."

"No, that's not it," I said, still refusing to look at him, "I've just never tickled a pickle before. I'm not sure I would know what to do."

"I think you did a fine job this afternoon," he leaned so close I could feel his hot breath against my neck. Those butterflies began to swim in my stomach, and my breathing began to get erratic. The thought of him being so close to me was a wonderful idea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages," the ring leader said into the microphone, "Your Funship Freedom is pleased to announce a special performance of Cirque du Soleil. Please sit back and enjoy the show."

Thank goodness, the show was starting. I looked over to Macy and saw that she was barely able to keep her eyes open and her head began to fall against Rose's arm. I smiled at the thought that she would be helping Rose heal. They needed each other, even if they didn't really know it yet. I sunk into Edward's arm and rested my head against him, keeping my eyes on the massive stage as the music began to pulse through the theater. What was I thinking agreeing to sit up there with Edward tomorrow night? This place was huge. Stop it Bella; just think how you will be sitting so close to Edward while he plays, his fingers dancing and skipping across the ivories. Ok, never mind, stop thinking about that. I had only had sex one time and was already horny for the next time.

My mind kept wandering around, not focusing much on the show. All I figured out was that it was not your average run of the mill circus. It appeared to be more of a Broadway show. It was the type of show that you would expect to see in Las Vegas or New York City, not on a floating palace. Before I knew it the house lights came back on and I could tell that we all seemed to have enjoyed the show. I looked over to Rose and Emmett and I swear he looked like he were about to bust. I began to wonder if he and Rose had had a private show of some kind. Macy on the other hand was out cold.

"Macy," Rose said, shaking her lightly, but there was barely any movement.

Emmett moved around Rose and bent over to pick the young girl up, cradling her against his broad chest. I could not help but think that he would make a great father figure to her. That was definitely something that neither Rose nor Macy had. I just hoped that Rose would be able to see it before he got away. I knew that she had already begun to have feelings for Emmett, but I also knew that she was scared. Then again, who wouldn't be? All three of us have lost the people that we loved the most. It was hard to get back up and trust again. Sometimes it was just easier to ride the horse and skip the cowboy.

I took Edward's hand and gave it a squeeze as we walked up the stairs to our level. He looked down at me and returned the gesture. I looked into his emerald eyes and saw the love he felt for me. I just hoped that it was a real love and not the after-sex love. What was I thinking? I knew that we both had been saving ourselves. We would never have given in to something like that if either of us had thought it was not the real thing. I already knew I was falling in love with Edward from the first day that I saw him and he even said it that day. Though, not in so many words at the time.

I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward and the prospect of anything else seemed ludicrous. We both had shared so much, not only making love, but also our past. I began to think about what life would be like after our vacation. I already knew that the girls and I would be moving into Rose's apartment, but what about the guys? When I found out how big it was, I almost wanted to invite them to move in, but that wasn't my place. Chances are, though, if Rose has her way, it will end up happening. There I go, jumping ahead again. I truly need to stop making plans for a future that I have no idea will even happen.

I let go of Edward's hand before my mind began to plan out our wedding and moved ahead of Emmett and Rose to unlock our room, moving inside to hold the door open. We all piled into the room while Emmett placed Macy down on what became her bed. Alice and I went and grabbed our clothes for the next day and followed everyone out of the room.

"What are the sleeping arrangements that you all were talking about earlier?" Jasper asked looking at all three of us girls.

"We all enjoyed falling asleep in your arms the past couple of nights and figured that with Macy taking up a bed, Emmett and Rose should stay in here," Alice said, "while Bella and I can just continue to bunk in your room; if that's alright with you guys?"

All of a sudden I began to fear that we might have started to over step our boundaries. What if they really had no intention of keeping us warm in their beds?

"That sounds good to me," Edward said, taking my hand and leading the way to his room. Jasper and Alice followed close behind.

"Night, Rose," I called over my shoulder as Rose and Emmett were just getting ready to walk into the room, "See you all in the morning, early!"

Once I was inside the room, I began to feel uneasy. It wasn't like I hadn't slept with Edward the previous night, but before tonight, sex had not been an issue. All of a sudden, I was not nearly as tired as I had thought I was.

"Um," Jasper said, I could tell that he seemed a bit uncomfortable as well, "Edward and I will leave the room so you two can change."

"No," Alice took his hand, "that's not necessary; Bella and I can change in the bathroom."

Alice reached over and took my hand to lead the way to the bathroom.

"Why don't you all find a movie to watch on TV," she suggested over her shoulder.

"You two are going to change in the bathroom together?" Edward asked, while Jasper moved his eyebrows up.

"Sure, we do it all the time," I said, actually ready to get behind the safety of the bathroom door.

Alice made sure that the bathroom door was locked behind us and then proceeded to turn the shower on.

"Is it me, or did it seem a little awkward in there?" I asked when stripped down, then stepped into the shower.

"Yeah," I could barely hear her through the sounds of hair washing, "Maybe because our boundaries are different now. There is nothing that we need to hide."

"Ok, but last night we slept in here and it did not feel this strange."

"That's because it was late and we all went straight to bed," I heard Alice adjust the temperature of the water; "It is still early."

"I know," I said washing my face, "I'm not really ready to go to bed yet, though. Thank you for suggesting a movie."

Alice stepped out wrapping her towel around her, "We can all go out and walk around or just some of us."

"No, I think I'd much rather stay curled up in the bed with Edward's arms wrapped around me."

"I agree, I cannot get enough of Jasper," Alice reached for the door after she put her clothes on, "You ready?" I just nodded my head and followed Alice out of the room. We halted our steps in the threshold, taking in the scene in front of us. Amazing. We had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes and the guys had managed to change the entire room around.

**Emmett's POV:**

I was thankful to finally have the room somewhat to ourselves. The show had been great and all, but truth be told, I really didn't remember much more than the fact that Rose's hand had been stuck inside my pants nearly the entire time. The way she grasped and pulled had brought tremors to my legs, and I began to wonder whether the music was doing a good enough job at covering up my moans and gasps. I never once wanted to look over to my friends, in the fear that they would know what was really going on. Then again the room was extremely dark. I was just about to say screw the show, screw Rose when the house lights came on. Rose quickly took her hand out of my pants and I managed to zip up before everyone began to stand. I looked over and noticed that Macy was out like a light. Rose began to shake her, but I placed my hand on Rose's arm so she would stop. I wanted Macy to sleep. I bent down and picked her up, then led our pack out of the cramped theater. We opted for the stairs since the elevator was backed up with huge lines.

When we finally made it to our room, Bella opened the door for me and I placed Macy on a bed before following everyone out of the room to figure out what next. I knew what I wanted to do next, but did not know if the sleeping arrangements held true or not. After all, Rose did a great job at playing with me in the dark, she could have just been talking about having me stay in her room.

"What are the sleeping arrangements that you all were talking about earlier?" Jasper asked, looking over to the girls who were all huddled next to the door.

"We all enjoyed falling asleep in your arms the past couple of nights and figured that with Macy taking up a bed, Emmett and Rose should stay in here," Alice said, "while Bella and I can just continue to bunk in your room; if that's alright with you guys?"

If it were alright with us guys? Who was she kidding? I was more than willing to keep Rose all wrapped up and warm, and let's just say there would be no reasons for blankets. I wondered how that shower really works.

"That sounds good to me," Edward reached for Bella's hand and Jasper and Alice followed them next door.

I was just about to go inside the room when Bella called over her shoulder, "Night, Rose. See you all in the morning, early!"

I groaned internally as I closed the door, thinking that morning would probably come all too soon. I quickly grabbed Rose around the waist before she got too far away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" I asked into her ear, "I think you need to help me with something that you started a little while ago."

Rose turned to face me, her lips within reach of my own. Oh God, those lips would probably feel just as good as other parts of her.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Rose asked, her finger moving toward her mouth, very slowly she let it slide over her lips.

"I think we need to take a shower," I pushed her against the bathroom door, her hand turning the knob to open it.

Once inside, I turned and locked the door while Rose went to turn the shower on. She walked back over to me and very slowly began to undo my pants. I was already getting aroused at the thought of her touching me again when Rose slipped her hand inside and stroked my shaft of wood that was rapidly growing.

"My, my," she sang into my ear, "I think you need to have a full exam, Doctor."

A moan escaped from deep in my throat as she slithered her way down my body, my pants going with her, leaving a trail of kisses around my lower stomach. Her lips finally came to rest on the tip, her tongue beginning to flick and play with me. I had thought the hand job earlier was amazing, but this was so beyond that. I entangled my fingers in her hair and pulled her head closer to me, slipping my one-eyed Willie into her gorgeous mouth and enjoying all the warmth and wetness that it held. Back and forth she went with perfect precision.

"Um, Rosie, honey," I tried to get her attention, all I got was some kind of moaning sound, "I thought that we would take a shower."

She looked up at me, a smile spreading across her face. She must have been able to pick up on the fact that I was coming close to finishing.

"I already had a shower," she placed her warm mouth back into place, "but you are more than welcome to hose me down."

Rose grabbed onto my ass and pulled me farther into her. I moved my hips in rhythm with her, my head rolling back and my legs becoming weak. I knew I was about to cum any moment now.

"Ahhh," I let out a moan as I reached my climax. My hands were still in her hair, pulling her onto me as I felt the pulsing of my flow going through me into her. Rose reached over to grab a towel and wiped me and her mouth off.

"Feel better now?" she asked, going to the door.

"Much," I said, pulling my boxers on and following her out into the room, "I think I might be able to go to sleep now."

"Good, because I am exhausted," Rose climbed into bed and I promptly followed. I would follow her anywhere from this day forward.

"I wonder what they are doing next door." I asked, wrapping my arms around Rose.

"I don't know. Maybe someone will be comfortable enough to enjoy a good pickle."

I coughed to cover my laugh, "Excuse me?"

"God, Emmett, I was not born yesterday. I know perfectly well what you guys were talking about at dinner before we showed up."

I tightened my grip around her, "I love you, Rose. Have I told you that yet?"

"No, you actually said that you thought you were falling in love with me."

"Well, now I know that I am in love with you. And I cannot imagine what it would be like to not have you in my arms every night." I kissed her on the cheek, "Rose?"

The only reply was the quiet sound of her even breathing.

**Edward's POV:**

I sat on the bed with the remote control in my hand, flipping through the vast amount of satellite channels. I could sense that the girls seemed to be uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements. My eyes kept creeping to the door. Apparently Jasper's eyes were doing the same thing.

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Jasper asked. I gave him a look that I usually reserve for Emmett, but I also began to wonder. Not every day that you meet two beautiful women that insist on getting ready for bed together in our bathroom.

"Jasper, please, they are just changing their clothes. Get your head out of the gutter. You must be hanging around Emmett too much."

I looked around the room and took note that we actually had an extra bed. It appeared to have been covered to look more like a couch. I stood up and threw the huge pillows off of it.

"Hey, Jasper, come here and help me."

He stood up and came over to where the other bed was, "Let's push these beds together to make two doubles. I think it would be more comfortable then hanging on for our lives on the twins."

We quickly got to work rearranging the beds. I grabbed the phone and ordered some room service, thinking that it would take them a while to bring up the food and other accessories that I asked for. The girls had said that they wanted to watch a movie, but I planned on making it a little more romantic.

There was a soft tap on the door and I opened it to let the food cart in. It was complete with candles, champagne chilling in an ice bucket, and a big bowl of strawberries. I thanked the attendant and then handed some candles to Jasper to place around the room.

"Man, you are a genius," Jasper said, taking the candles and the lighter.

I heard the doorknob to the bathroom begin to turn and then stop. We quickly finished setting up the room to create a sense of safety, love, and desire.

"I take it we will not be watching a porno," Jasper said quietly as we took our places back on the bed. I gave him another look. I really am going to have to start looking for new friends.

The door to the bathroom opened and I froze at the sight of the two girls, particularly Bella. She was stunning, standing there in a pair of boxers and a tank top; the shirt outlining the curves of her breast. This was going to be a long night, I could already tell.

They seemed to not know what to say or think as they took in how we had managed to rearrange the room. Their eyes wandered around the room, taking in the soft glow of the candles and the bottle chilling. If I had more time I might have actually had them bring up some rose petals.

"WOW," Alice pranced over to Jaspers side, he bent down to kiss her on the nape of her neck, "You boys sure have been busy in the past few minutes."

"Just trying to make all of us more comfortable," Jasper replied. I glared at him. I sure hoped he was not trying to take all credit, "But it is all the work of the great Dr. Masen."

"Well, if I did not know any better, I would think that the two of you were trying to seduce us," Alice said, plopping on the bed and picking up the remote, "Did you all even look to see what was on TV?"

"No, we did not find anything on the TV," I said, pulling Bella onto the bed with me, my hand grazing just under her shirt. "What do you want to do?" I whispered into her ear.

Bella turned and gave me a sly smile, "Actually, I am thinking that we should just go to sleep. We do have a lot to do tomorrow." She began to wiggle herself under the blankets.

"Are you two ready for me to turn the lights off?" Jasper asked from the other side of the room.

I buried my head into Bella's hair, taking in her wonderful scent, "Yeah, go ahead."

He reached up and turned the overhead lights off, leaving only the glow of the candles. The flickering flames were casting shadows all over the room.

"Wonder what they are doing next door?" Alice's small voice danced across the room.

"I would think and hope nothing," Bella breathed out, "Macy is in there. I hope they have the decency to be good."

"I actually would not put it past Emmett to get some action regardless. Even if it is just a blow job," Jasper spoke out.

"Ok, that is more information than I needed," Bella returned to him.

I had to agree with Jasper. Knowing Emmett, he would be taking every possible opportunity, no matter how uncomfortable the moment may seem. I snuggled even closer to Bella, my hands rubbing all of her bare skin underneath the blanket, as I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment. If this was all we had do for the rest of our lives, I would be content.

"I love you," I whispered, "Sweet dreams."

Bella moved her head to face me and lightly pressed her perfect full lips onto mine, "I love you, too."

She shifted her hips, rubbing right onto my sensitive area, making me pull her hips even closer. Perfect. No more uncomfortable moments here. I drifted off to dreamland, where every moment consisted of only Bella and me. My life would never be the same again, nor could even I imagine life without Bella. I couldn't wait to get her home to meet my parents. I laced my hand and fingers around her smaller one, gently rubbing small circles on it and giving more attention to that one finger which I had intentions of placing something very special on. I could not believe that after only five days, I was already planning on proposing. It was already formulating into a perfect plan.

**A/N: Remember to Review!**


	40. Jammin' in Jamaica

**A/N: WOW, thank you all for the reviews, I am so close to 800, lets see how nice you all are and try to get me past the 800 mark:)**

**Jammin' in Jamaica**

Alice's POV:

I rubbed my eyes as I began to wake up, and then rolled over to see one of the most beautiful faces, as well as feel one of the hardest things poking into my thigh. Jasper was lying on his side and trying to pull me closer, his hip beginning to grind against me. I kissed him gently on the lips, taking great pleasure in his movements. I rolled him over on his back. While being careful to keep the blankets over me, I climbed on top of him, pressing my hips into him. A low moan escaped from his mouth as I lowered my own toward his face. His hands began to make their way under my shirt and feel around my waist and hips. I took hold of one of his hands and slowly guided it down toward my clit. His fingers got the hint real fast, as my own moan came up through the back of my throat.

"God, if this is how it is to wake up with you every morning, I would sell my soul to have it be," he whispered, never once stopping our motion. 

I couldn't say anything; I knew that I should stop this, with Bella and Edward just on the other side of the room. Even with the blankets wrapped tight around us, they would be able to tell what we were doing. I knew Bella was a deep sleeper, but I had no clue about Edward. Then again, did I really care? We were all adults here. I positioned myself so I could slide off my boy shorts, and then proceeded to do the same with his boxers. I very slowly lowered myself on top of him, biting my lip and holding my breath as he made full contact with my insides. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me. I was already close to an orgasm from all the playing. It was difficult enough trying to keep myself quiet, so I was thankful that the bed did not squeak. He pushed down hard on my hips, which had him digging into my g-spot perfectly. I threw my head back as unbelievable pleasure ripped throughout my body, making me collapse on to Jasper's chest.

"Good morning," I murmured into his ear, still trying to catch my breath.

"It is now," he tightened his grip around me, "Maybe we should go ahead and get up and get ready for the day."

I groaned. Personally, I would not have minded staying right there with the possibility of a repeat performance, "Do we have to?"

"No. Not if you would like to show your beautiful ass off to the world," Jasper slapped me on the rear, which just made me jump off of him.

"Fine, I am going to take a shower," I took the sheet and wrapped it around myself, bending over to grab my beach bag, "Care to join me?"

"ARG!" Jasper groaned as he covered himself up, reaching for his boxers, "Would love to, but I do not want our sleeping buddies to get any wrong ideas."

I stood there confused for a bit. What sort of wrong ideas could they possibly get? Bella and Edward already had their fun in the shower. I shrugged my shoulders and proceeded into the bathroom. I just stepped into the shower when I heard the door open.

"Did you change your mind, Jasper?" I hollered out.

"Um, sorry, Alice," Bella's voice mixed into the air, "I just came to pee."

"Oh," I did not even bother to try to hide my disappointment.

"So...did you enjoy your morning wake up call?"

"Excuse me?"

"You did a very good job at being quiet, but we still heard."

"Oh my God, you didn't?"

"We did. At least you didn't talk."

My thoughts went back to just a few moments ago. I had been so quiet, but obviously not quiet enough. Even though the moans that had escaped could have been a lot worse.

"I could have."

"Oh, I know. Remember, the walls in our apartment were paper thin. You were always the loud one of the bunch."

"Bella Swan," I said as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself up in the towel, "I have the feeling you are a screamer in bed."

Bella just shrugged her shoulders, beginning to slip out of her tank to get in the shower, "I really have no clue. I've never had sex in a bed. Or at least not yet."

I do have to give credit where it is due. She was, in fact, right about that, "Fine, then you probably screamed in the shower."

I finished getting ready and walked out of the room. I saw that the balcony door was opened, so I walked out and gasped at the sight before me. It was gorgeous; the mountains, the greenery of the forest. I was just itching to get going. 

"Have any of you checked on the others?" I asked, taking in a deep breath, "God, it is beautiful here."

"Oh my God," I heard Bella behind me and turned, she had her hands held to her mouth in total shock, "I am officially moving here."

I had to agree with her, this was by far the best place we had been to yet.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, grabbing her arm, "Come on, let's go get Rose and Macy. We have a lot to do and I do not want to spend another minute on this boat. You guys finish getting dressed, we will be right back."

I did not even give them time to object. I was already running out into the corridor with Bella in tow, not bothering with even shutting the guys' door. 

I began to bang on the door to our room, "Rose, Emmett, Macy! Get your asses up this minute, we need to leave!"

I reached into my pocket to pull out the room key and just as I was about to slide it in, Emmett poked his head out.

"Alice, I think you just woke the dead," he said, rubbing his eyes.

I pushed past him and jumped onto Rose's bed. Then I remembered the view and jumped back off and walked over to the window to throw the drapes open.

"Just look at that view! Come on, we have a lot to do," I said, grabbing the covers off of Macy and Rose's bed.

"OK, we are up now, Alice," Rose said, running her fingers through her hair, "What time is it anyway?"

I glanced over my shoulder to the wall clock, "It is seven thirty. Meet us up on the deck by eight for breakfast, and then we will need to go down and make all the reservations for today. Oh, so much to do," I began to clap my hands in excitement.

I went to the dresser and grabbed some clothes and then to the drawer for bathing suits, "Here, you and Macy wear these," I clapped my hands again to get them moving.

Emmett, still standing by the door, leaned closer to Bella, "Is she always like this?"

I heard a small laugh from Bella, "Only when she is excited or has a vision on how she wants her day to go. Just wait until we begin doing some shopping later."

Emmett came over and gave Rose a small kiss on the cheek, "I will see you in a bit. I am going to go get dressed."

"So, what did you all do last night?" Rose asked, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Nothing really," Bella answered, "they just rearranged the room so that the beds were bigger. They also had candles delivered and it illuminated the room; very romantic. We planned on watching a movie, but ended up just talking and then falling asleep. What about you?"

"Nothing," she said and then nodded over to Macy. I immediately understood that whatever their evening had consisted of couldn't be talked about right then, "I am going to take a shower really quick, can one of you help Macy with her hair?"

"Sure," I went over to Macy who was already getting her bathing suit on, "Are you excited about climbing a water fall today?"

I began to run the brush through her hair. Macy just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's wrong Macy?" Bella asked, coming to sit down next to us.

"Nothing, I just really wanted to go bungee jumping with the guys. I've never been before."

"Oh, honey, I really think Rose is right about this. I don't think it would be very safe for you. You are too young. In fact, if it were up to me, I wouldn't even let the guys go," I said, patting her on the butt to let her know that I was done.

"But it would be so much fun, just falling like that. So free, like a bird."

"Yeah," Bella said, wrinkling up her nose, "I guess it would be cool, but I would much rather know that you are safe here on the ground with us. Maybe we could strap the video camera to one of the guys and then watch their jump tonight."

Macy's face began to light up, "that would good! At least I would be able to watch."

"Is everyone ready to get out of here?" Rose asked, walking out of the bathroom. She came 

over to the bed and bent over to get her beach bag, "Let's go get breakfast and then get this party started."

We all walked over to the door and quickly left the room, figuring that the guys were probably already upstairs waiting for us. Knowing Jasper, he had every brochure available on Jamaica and all the activities the island offered. And most likely even had everything circled and planned out. Personally, I didn't care as long as I got to go shopping; along with taking in as much of this beautiful island as I could. I also wouldn't mind checking out the resorts while we were here. This was definitely a place I could see myself coming back to to get married. Marriage, could I really be ready for that? Well, I already knew that Jasper and I were meant for each other.

**Jasper's POV:**

We went on ahead of the girls, knowing that they would need time to get ready. Up in the Lido deck, we three piled up our plates with food. I found us a table and began to spread out the piles of brochures for us. We all wanted to climb Dunne's River and then we guys were going to head our separate way to do more extreme activities. I personally thought that the cliff diving sounded fun. With any luck we would be able squeeze everything in. The only issue we had was time; we all had to be back by six. Even earlier, if we wanted time to actually get ready for the evening. Edward had been very tight-lipped on what he was planning. Knowing him, though, it would be beyond great. Everything he does, he does to perfection. 

"So," I began as Edward and Emmett sat down, "I brought everything with us. I am thinking that Dunn's River should be first and, with any luck, we can get on the next bus at ten. The climb is about two and half hours. From there, we can catch a cab to take us to bungee jump."

"Sounds good so far," Emmett shoveled some food into his mouth, "Do you think we'll have time for the para-sailing?"

I looked down to find out the times and distances between the two activities, "I think so, but it will be tight. We will need to prepay everything in advance, so we will need to really make sure we know what we can get to first. The bungee jump will take about thirty minutes to get to the site from the falls," I continued to read, "Um, this is not your average bungee jump."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, waving to the girls who were making their way into the dining area.

"You bungee jump from a helicopter, about a mile up in the air."

"Cool," Emmett said, moving the seat out next to him for Rose to sit.

"What are you all doing?" Bella asked, picking some fruit off of Edward's plate.

"We are trying to figure out the plan for the day," Edward said, leaning over to give her kiss, "So far, it looks like Dunn's River first. Hopefully, we can get on the ten o'clock bus."

Bella looked down at her watch, "Then someone better go make the reservations, because it is already nine."

"I will make everything together as soon as we figure out what else we need to reserve," I explained, everyone just nodded in agreement, "Not sure what all you girls want to do, but we 

are going to go ahead and do the bungee jump. Emmett, cliff diving is right near there, so we can squeeze that in for sure."

"Works for me."

"OK, now, if you girls are planning on going shopping, there is a bus that will leave from the river and take you to the shopping district. They say that you should plan on spending about four hours there, which will put you close to six."

"What happens at six?" Alice asked. I could see a little pout showing on her face, and had the feeling that four hours would not be enough shopping time for her.

"We will all need to be back by six to get ready for the show tonight," I explained as I heard Bella groan. Edward leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

"OK, we need to get going, because I have had enough of this ship and am ready to take in this great island," Alice stood up and grabbed her bag. I went over to the house phone to reserve our spots and then met everyone out by the pool.

"Ready?" she asked me, taking my hand.

"Yep, let's go climb a waterfall."

We walked off the boat and along the gangplank. We made our way through the usual taking of pictures and finally to our bus. 

"Welcome to Jamaica, mon," the bus driver said as we began to drive toward the falls, "There are just a few rules for you to follow while in Jamaica. We ask that everyone stays with their group. Do not go wondering off the streets. We love you all like family. But. Mon, some people are just no good. While at your visit to Dunn's River, please climb the water fall. That's right, you get to climb up the falls! It is about 600 feet and can easily be done. There are plenty of places to relax and sunbathe. Again, just be careful not to wonder off. For you ladies that want to braid your hair, there are ladies around that will get it done for you."

The bus came to a stop and we all began to pile out. We rented some locker space to put our bags into and then changed our shoes before making our way down to the beach at the base of the falls. 

"WOW," Alice breathed out, looking out across the water, "Look at the ocean, it is awesome."

We turned our attention to the base of the falls, getting ready to follow the next group up. It was a wonderful cascading falls, with little lagoons spaced throughout. 

"This place looks so romantic," Rose smiled and looked over to Emmett. 

I could literally feel the lust and desire coming from my friend; then again, it was probably my own feelings as well. I could think of a few things to do while climbing the falls. Unfortunately, I wasn't sure it would happen, since there were a lot of people around. But hey, I could dream right? I held my hand tight to Alice and took hold of Macy's hand while Rose took her other one, beginning to form our human chain. A chain that would never be broken, if we guys had anything to say about it.


	41. Dunn's River Falls

**Dunn's River Falls**

**Bella's POV:**

The waterfall that lay in front of me was out of this world. It was not the raging waterfalls that many are used to, just a gradual line as the fresh water tumbled over the rocks. I looked down at my water shoes, amazed by the fact that Alice would think to buy such things, then just shook my head, realizing that one is to never go against her better judgment. Even the bet we had lost a couple of nights ago turned out better than I could have expected. All three of us let our guards down. We all opened up a little to men that we never would have thought to let into our lives before. I looked over to Edward, who was holding my hand. We were the last of the human chain and I was prepared to hold on to him for dear life. I just cannot imagine losing him now; I was certain that my life would not be worth living. Then again, after mom and dad, there really wasn't anyone left to live for. If it had not been for Alice and Rosalie, I do not think I would be here today. They were my rock; and now, I began to wonder if that rock would soon begin to tumble away. Who knows what will happen when we get back to New York. Our lives have changed so much in the past five days that we have been on this ship. For the first time in a while, I started to feel like I was drowning; drowning in a sea of the unknown. How ironic it was that I was actually climbing a waterfall at a moment like this. 

I placed my foot into the cool water on the beach. It was a strange feeling; the cool of the fresh water mixed with the salt water from the ocean, the two having come together here. It was crystal clear and you could see the awry of fish swimming around. I took one last look out to the ocean and then fixed my eyes on the task in front of me. I followed Alice closely, stepping just where she did. I was actually very surprised that I had made it to the first little lagoon without so much as slipping or tripping. Every once in a while, I had felt Edward's grip tighten on my hand as we came to certain rocks that just looked like they would cause problems. It built my confidence knowing that he was taking care of me, helping me along the way. When we all finally made it to the first lagoon, only about a hundred feet from the start, we fell into the water for a little swim, amazed that such spot existed. It was about twenty feet in diameter and about four feet deep. Just perfect to take in the cool of the water; which was not nearly as cold as some of the waterfalls I had played in back in Washington. 

"What do you all think so far?" asked our guide as he came up to Edward and I while we were resting. I looked over to the rest of the group, who were all swimming around.

"It is so beautiful," I said, "is this the only place that you can do this sort of thing?"

"Actually, yes, at least that we know of," he looked down at his watch, "Ok, we are to get going, mon."

Edward reached down to help me up. When I was standing steady on my two feet, he pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

"I wish I brought a camera with me," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because this is a view that I want to remember forever," He pushed my wet hair out of my face, "You against this waterfall is beautiful." He lowered his face toward mine and kissed me deeply, full of desire.

"Come on, you two love birds, we are waiting," Emmett boomed, I blushed knowing that we had an audience.

I once again took hold of Alice's hand and began to follow her up to the next lagoon.

"Ok, the next stop is going to be Lover's Pool," our guide yelled out over the rage of the river, "It has gotten its name because the rocks have become known to us Jamaicans as being great makeout spots."

"Do you think we could spend some time there?" Emmett called out, "I would love to take a test run of it."

"Sorry, mon, it is a big place to take pictures. If you have any cameras you can give them to me, or we have a photographer that takes pictures that you can buy later."

We continued to climb a bit higher and with each step, the stones seemed to become slicker and the trees canopied the area more.

"Ok, here we are," the guide stepped into the middle of the falls, "If you step right into the middle and fall back I will take you some pictures. The group in front of us is just about done. Ok, we usually do this by couple or groups, so whoever wants to go first."

"Actually, can we do this as couples, and then as a group?" Jasper asked. I really like the idea.

"Sure, mon, whatever floats the boat, you know. You first then?"

Jasper just nodded as I let go of Alice's hand and the two of them walked over to the drop off. They turned around so that they were facing us. Alice was just bouncing around in excitement and it looked like Jasper was doing everything he could to keep her somewhat still.

"OK, Mon, on the count of three, you two just fall right on back and I will take you a picture," The guide held his fingers up and proceeded counting. I saw that Rose also had her camera out and snapped a picture as the two of them fell into the water.

"Very good, now you go swim over to the side and rest a bit, ya. Next?"

Edward began to pull me over to the guide, then wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. With the count of three, he leaned in and kissed me, pulling me on top of him as we fell into the water. When we came up to stand and catch our breath, we realized that we were under the cascading falls. His kiss lingered as his hand ran along the side of my hips; his fingers leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"You cold?" he asked as we began to walk over to where Jasper and Alice were sitting tightly together. Had they been any closer, Alice would have been in his lap. Though, judging by the way Jasper was looking at her, I don't think he would have minded.

"No, not much; it's just the effect that you have on me."

"You have the same effect on me as well." His hands stayed connected around my waist, holding me steady.

I turned around just as Rose, Macy and Emmett fell into the water. I heard Rose yelling about how her hair was so wet, and the frizz it would cause. I stifled a laugh, typical Rose. Taking hold of Macy's hand to help her up on the rock, we all began to walk back toward the guide to have a group shot. Macy was the very front and then Alice, Rose and I came up behind her, ducking down like we were going to whisper in her ear. The guys followed up behind us, taking hold of our waists. I already knew that they would be the ones to pull us into the water. Not even before the guide said three, we began to tumble back, all due to me and my clumsiness and the damn rocks. We all stood up laughing; well, except for me. I landed with a thud as a rock imprinted on my butt.

"Great picture, mon. Now we must hurry up and climb more."

We all fell back into our human chain and proceeded to climb the rest of the way up the falls. Two hours and a few shin bruises later, we finally made it to the top. I looked back to where we had just climbed off the rocks and saw the beautiful falls tumbling down. From here, it looked to be a lot higher than six hundred feet.

"It's so beautiful here," I said silently, more to myself than anyone else. I could see Alice and Rose making their way over to me, already carrying our bags. I hadn't even realized they had left.

"This looks as good a place as any," Alice said quietly, looking down at the rapids. I just nodded my head as Rose reached into my bag and pulled a small zippy bag that I had filled that morning. She gave me the bag and I just studied it a bit, thinking that the last of the cruise was finally here. Just one more day and we would be back in Florida, starting yet another adventure.

"You think they would have enjoyed this trip with us?" I asked, looking at the bag in my hand as my eyes began to tear up. I realized that, for the first time in a while, I actually felt sad. This whole week had been the best week of my life and now that it was coming to an end, it all began to catch up with me. I looked at my two best friends and realized that this was the first time that they would be helping me spread my parents' ashes.

Rose wrapped her arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug, "They would have loved this. And you know what they would have liked even more?"

I just shook my head and Alice gently turned me to face where the guys were standing with Macy, helping her take some more pictures, "I know that they would have really liked Edward."

I looked over to the four of them casting stones into the water; Emmett insistent that he could throw one over to the other side. Edward caught my eye and began to walk over to me; his hair sticking to his face and messy in all the right spots. His chest, covered with beads of water, glistened in the sunlight. He looked more like someone that should be on the catwalk, modeling for Abercrombie and Fitch; he did not seem like the person who should have taken a liking to mousy old me. A small smile crossed my lips as I thought back to the night we met. Telling him about my parents had felt right, and now it felt right to have him here with me. He came and took my hand in his, studying the small bag. I did not even have to tell him, he just knew.

"Would you like to be alone?" he asked. I did not even have to think about it. I went to wipe away a tear that had leaked past my lids, but his hand beat me to it.

"No, I would enjoy it if you stayed with me," I looked at Alice and Rose who went to join Macy and the guys, "I need the two of you here with me, too."

"We will always be here for you, Bella," Rose came back to me, "We're not going anywhere."

I just nodded and dipped my hand into the bag, pulling out a small amount. I brought it up to my lips and kissed it very lightly, then walked over to the railing, my friends and Edward following close behind.

I opened my hand just slightly has the dust began to run through my fingers, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May you enjoy your eternity of rest."

I stood there for a moment, watching the water sweep my parents away. My emotions were building, but my friends never left me. They let me stay in my little bubble. It was not until I heard Emmett's booming voice that I let myself come back to reality.

"You all ready to go bungee jumping?" Emmett pounced on Edward, coming close to knocking him over. I could not help but think how much he acted like a kid at times. He would help round Rose out in the end, to hopefully not be as selfish as she has been in the past.

"I still wish I could go," Macy said, crossing her arms over her chest, a pout on her lips.

"Macy, it's time for us girls to have some girl time," Rose said, sliding a lock of curls behind her hair, "And besides, what the guys have planned is not suited for a princess."

We all quickly changed our clothes then walked to the bus. We girls were headed to the shopping district, while the guys would be taking a cab to the other side of town.

"Ok, remember what the driver said," Jasper pulled Alice closer to him, but was talking to all of us, "stay together and do not go off into the alleys."

Edward took my hand, bringing it up to his lips, "And whatever you do, do not take or buy anything from anyone unless it came from the market."

I stood on my toes to give me more height and kissed him on the cheek, "I think we should be more worried about you than you are about us. We are not the ones jumping out of a perfectly good helicopter."

"Well," Emmett said, looking back and forth between Rose and Macy, "we guys can take care of ourselves. You ladies are in unknown territory and you hear all types of stories about girls coming up missing in islands like this."

Rose just rolled her eyes, "Please. We are from New York City. I think we'll be able to handle ourselves just fine. You all just need to make it back to the ship alive and in one piece."

"Okay, people, time to leave. Please make sure that you have all of your belongings," the bus driver said.

As I realized how right Rose was about the guys coming back to us in one piece, I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and pulled him close. I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"Bella, I will see you back on the ship by six. You and I have a talent show to do tonight," he placed his fingers under my chin and lifted my face so I could look into his eyes, "We will be fine. Just go have fun and buy me some good Jamaican rum."

I gave him one last kiss and then boarded the bus that would take us to down town Ocho Rios. As we drove away, my eyes followed Edward until I could see him no more.

"Well, ladies, are we ready to go shopping?" Alice asked, sitting next to me.

I groaned at the idea of shopping for the next four hours.

"Yes!" Macy said excitedly, "I also want to get my hair braided."

"I think we can manage that," Rose said, squeezing Macy's hand.

We bounced along the streets, taking in the wonderful views of the ocean on one side and the deep lush forest and mountains on the other. Yep, this is where I would love to live. Edward and I, together forever.

**Edward's POV:**

The feel of Bella close to me and helping her along the way felt so right. I could read her body movements as we climbed up the falls. The way she would hesitate at certain rocks. My arms wrapped tightly around her waist or my hand holding a death grip on her hand. I loved that I took her by surprise when we fell back into the water. But the one thing I noticed most was at the end of the climb. She and I locked eyes while the guys and I were throwing rocks into the water. There was something in them that told me that I needed to be with her.

"Hey guys, I will be right back," I said over to Jasper and Emmett, "I am going to go check on Bella and the girls."

Emmett looked over to where they were standing and just shrugged, "Okay, but we are leaving soon, so be sure to tell them to hurry up."

I walked toward Bella, and could not get over how beautiful she looked standing there. Her hair was a mess in her ponytail, but she was still perfect to me. I knew that she would say that she looked more like a drowned cat. I could see a hint of a smile, like she knew what I was thinking. As I walked closer, I noticed that she was holding a small bag. I instinctively knew that it was her parents' ashes, and felt like I could be intruding on a personal moment.

I took her small hands into mine and looked from the bag to her eyes, ""Would you like to be alone?"

I looked up and saw Alice and Rose begin to walk away. Bella just shook her head.

"No, I would enjoy it if you stayed with me," she turned to Rose and Alice, "I need the two of you here with me, too."

"We will always be here for you, Bella," Rose said, walking back toward us, "We're not going anywhere."

Bella dipped her hand into the bag and took some of the ashes out. You could feel the love that spread through her. The attention that she gave her parents was unbelievable. She said some words and then let the wind carry the ashes away. She continued to stare down into the water, and I could tell that she was thinking about them. It made me think about Erica and al that she had missed out on with her early death.

"You all ready to go bungee jumping?" Emmett said, running over to us and jumping on me, coming damn close to knocking me on my ass.

We gathered around the bus after we had finished changing our clothes; all of us planning to go our separate ways. 

"Ok, remember what the driver said," Jasper pulled Alice closer to him, but was talking to all of the girls, "stay together and do not go off into the alleys."

I took Bella's hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips, "And whatever you do, do not take or buy anything from anyone unless it came from the market."

She stood on her toes to give her more height and kissed me on the cheek, "I think we should be more worried about you than you are about us. We are not the ones jumping out of a perfectly good helicopter."

"Well," Emmett said, looking back and forth between Rose and Macy, "we guys can take care of ourselves. You ladies are in unknown territory and you hear all types of stories about girls coming up missing in islands like this."

Rose just rolled her eyes, "Please. We are from New York City. I think we'll be able to handle ourselves just fine. You all just need to make it back to the ship alive and in one piece."

"Okay, people, time to leave. Please make sure that you have all of your belongings," the bus driver said.

Bella looked at me one last time and I thought that I could see fear in her eyes. I knew that I could not lose her, and that I would never let that happen. Both of us had already lost so much. Then she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. I rested my chin on her head for a moment, then took a finger and placed it under her chin to lift her face up.

"Bella, I will see you back on the ship by six. You and I have a talent show to do tonight. We will be fine. Just go have fun and buy me some good Jamaican rum." She nodded and then followed the girls onto the bus that would take them downtown.

We guys stayed rooted in our spots until we could not see the bus anymore, before turning to get in our cab.

"Man," Emmett said, placing an arm around me and Jasper's shoulders, "Please tell me that they will be alright."

I nodded my head in agreement, that they would be fine. But deep down, I began to wonder. We were in a foreign country and this was the first time that we had actually spent time away from them on land.

"Mon, you ready to leave?" The driver called out to us.

My friends and I climbed into the cab. I could not help but say a little prayer as we drove off. _God, please don't let them get into any trouble_.

"So, you excited about your jump, mon?" The driver asked as we began our trek through the mountains, leading us up to the vacant field on top.

"You better believe we are excited!" Emmett replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, you all should enjoy yourself. This form of bungee jumping is very rare," the driver reached over to the other seat and pulled out a small bong, "You want a hit to make you really feel like you are flying up there, mon?"

"Uh, no, thank you," I said, answering for all of us. The last thing we needed was to be high as we jumped out of a helicopter.

"Ok, mon, your loss. We have some good stuff here."

"I'm sure you do, but we will be just fine," I continued. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper. I could tell that Jasper agreed with me, but Emmett on the other hand, looked like he was ready to jump over the seat and join him, "No, Emmett, do not even think about it."

Emmett leaned back into the seat, sulking like a two year old, "man, we never have any fun."

I just rolled my eyes as we came to a stop on top of the mountain that was all cleared out, the helicopter had just landed and a group came walking over to the cab. They were talking excitedly among themselves, which only made our excitement begin to grow moreso. I was about to take the jump of my life. I just prayed that I would make it out alive, because there was another jump that I wanted to make: a life with Bella. 


	42. I'm Free

**I'm Free**

**Emmett's POV:**

When the cab driver asked if we wanted a hit, I was ready to jump over the seat and take him up on his offer. But then Edward had to butt his nose in; telling me, in his stern voice, to not even think about it. I sank back into my seat, pouting. It had been a long time since I'd had any good weed and here we were in a country where it was flowing in abundance and I couldn't have any. You better believe I was sulking.

I was actually very good at pouting and doing puppy dog eyes, but it only worked on girls. My friends, on the other hand, had grown used to it. Unfortunately.

But as soon as we pulled up to the landing pad, my mood began to improve. There in the middle of the clearing was an older model military helicopter. The people who had just finished their jump were all cheering and clapping with excitement from the rush that they had gotten. That just sparked my excitement even more, and my disappointment over the opportunity that had presented itself a few minutes earlier was all but forgotten.

"Dude, that so totally rocked!" a guy said, walking closer to us. Every few steps, he would stumble a bit and it was hard to tell if he were still trying to find his feet on the ground or if he were stoned or drunk.

"Was it really that good?" I asked as they came within earshot.

"Man, it was unbelievable! Best jump I ever jumped!" he came up to me and put his arm around me, "Now, bro, if this the first time you been have ever bungee jumper, you are for a thriller of the lifetime." His words didn't make much sense, and you could smell the sweetness of the marijuana mixed with the over-proof rum.

"Well, I have bungee jumped off a few bridges, but this looks like it takes it to a whole new level."

"You got that right," he looked over to his friend, who was waving him over to the cab, already taking a hit from his bong.

"You all the Masen clan?" a guy dressed in an island shirt came over to us.

"Yes, I am Edward Masen," Edward said, shaking his hand, "and this is Jasper and Emmett."

The guy nodded toward our direction.

"Very well. I am Mike, the instructor, and Jessica over there is the pilot. There are a few things that you should know. We will be jumping from about thirty-five hundred feet in the air, about the same height that some go skydiving. You will also be wearing a parachute, just as a precaution. Never had a cord break, but hey, you never know. This is the only place in the world that you can do this. Truth be told, you can get away with a lot here, which is probably the only reason they haven't shut us down yet." Mike said with a goofy smile.

"You mean this is illegal?" Jasper asked.

Mike shrugged, "I really have no idea. If I were still living in the States, then yes, it would probably be illegal. But look around; not much goes on around here that wouldn't be. So, if you follow me, we will get you all geared up."

We had all been bungee jumping in the past, but nothing more than few hundred feet above a river. But thirty-five hundred feet? Man, that was going to be something else entirely.

After we had all climbed aboard and taken our seats, the helicopter began to lift off, flying toward the 

direction of the ocean.

"We jump over the water?" I asked, looking out the open back of the aircraft.

"Sure do," Mike said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up, "I think if you were to fall, much better to fall in the water than on the land, right?'

I just nodded, it made sense to me, "So you are an American. What brought you here?"

"Yeah, I am from Washington. My girlfriend and I came here on a cruise a few years ago and just never boarded back on the boat. I personally do not remember much, must have been to stoned to realize that we missed it. But it doesn't matter too much, we love it here. Everyone is really friendly."

"Washington, really?" Edward said, "My girlfriend is the Seattle area."

"Oh, what is her name?" Mike asked, like he would know everyone from Washington.

"Bella Swan."

"Oh my God! Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Uh, yeah," Edward stuttered, flabbergasted that he would actually know her.

"Wow, what a loss that her folks died. I tried to get her to go out with me in high school, but she never did. Wonder if she ever gave in?"

"Gave in?" I asked, trying to help Edward along with getting information about Bella. Since I had just recently been informed that they were now a couple, I guessed that meant we were all considered together.

"Man, she was the one girl that every guy wanted, but rumor had it that she was saving herself for the right person. Whatever the hell that means. Come on, who really is a virgin these days?"

I could literally see Edward trying hard not to get angry. Not sure if it was from the way the conversation was going, or that this nimcompoop had tried to get with Bella. I noticed that helicopter began to shift slightly and looked out to see what was going on. We began to hover over the water and I knew that it was coming close to time for jumping.

"Ok, we are here. Let's go ahead and get the bungees on you guys. Then you are pretty much free to jump at any time. When you begin to slow down, we will hook up the wrench to pull you back in. You all can actually go together or one at time."

"I think we should go one at a time," I said, rubbing my hands in excitement, "and I will happily volunteer to go first."

"Be my guest, Emmett," Edward said, "I'll wait to see how much you hurl, and then I might change my mind about jumping."

I just rolled my eyes and stood up, making sure that my harness was good and tight, "you, dear Edward, will not change your mind. Need I remind you that this was your bright idea?"

"No, you do not. Just go ahead and jump."

Jasper came over and slapped me on the back, "You really have some balls for going first, just make sure you don't crash and burn. I think Rose has taken a huge liking to you."

I nodded, "I will see you all in a few minutes."

I walked over to the edge of the door and looked out to the clear blue sky and the turquoise water down below. You really could not tell where one started the other ended. I said a small prayer.

"Watch out below!" I yelled out and then jumped.

I put my hands out and soared. The feeling of free-falling, fast and hard toward the ocean, was just crazy. It brought on such a rush. I hit the end of the fall with a hard jerk and then bounced back up. I bounced there in mid-air for a few minutes, before I was finally cranked back up to the helicopter.

My friends grabbed hold of my hands and eased me into the copter.

"So how was it?" Jasper asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I didn't hurl," I said, looking at Edward with a small smirk, "It was incredible! I felt so free. So which one of you is going to have the balls to go next?"

"I think Edward should go. After all, he was the one that wanted to do this," Jasper said.

I personally thought that Edward would chicken out, but he surprised both Jasper and I when he suddenly stood up. He checked his harness and then walked over to the edge.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Jasper and I began to chant.

Edward just stood there for a minute and then turned to look back at us.

"Do you need a little push to help you fly, man?" Mike asked, digging in his pocket and pulling out his own secret stash of Mary Jane.

"Um, no thank you, I'm good," Edward said, holding his hand up.

"What the hell? You didn't offer me any when I jumped!" I took a slight offense to it.

"You," Mike said with an obscene grin on his face, "look like you have the balls to do this. Edward here looks like he needs a little help to give him some balls."

I did have to agree with this Mike guy. Edward had always been a little more conservative, but he also had guts when the time was right. Yet, what Edward did next blew my mind. He jumped!

**Edward's POV:**

Emmett was hauled back into the helicopter after being the first to jump. The smile on his face was priceless and I nudged Jasper in the side to take a picture. Jasper fumbled in his bag and pulled out the camera and began to ask questions.

"So how was it?" Jasper asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I didn't hurl," Emmett said, looking over at me with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes; one thing that I knew for sure was that Emmett had a strong stomach, "It was incredible! I felt so free. So which one of you is going to have the balls to go next?"

"I think Edward should go. After all, he was the one that wanted to do this," Jasper said.

They were right. This had been my idea, because it sounded like fun at the time. But that was before we 

were thirty-five hundred feet above the ocean. I stood up and walked over to the edge, then looked down at the water below me. It was so clear and clean, I felt like I was somewhere else altogether. However the only place I really wanted to be was with Bella. I began to think about what she and her friends were doing and if they were okay. I was brought out of my thoughts when I began to hear Jasper and Emmett chanting for me to jump. I could not believe how juvenile those two could be sometimes. What really caught me by surprise, however, was this Mike character, the one that that wanted - and had tried - to get into the pants of my Bella. I was just thankful that she was unspoiled by the likes of him. When he was talking about her, I swear I could see in his mind what he would have liked to have done with her and it was not pretty. I was just glad that she was mine and I plan to never let anyone hurt her or even get close enough to her to do so.

Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out a small baggy of weed; he packed his personal bong and lit it, taking a whiff of the sweet stuff.

"Do you need a little push to help you fly, man?" Mike stuck his hand out for me to take it.

I just shook my head, "Um, no thank you, I'm good."

"What the hell? You didn't offer me any when I jumped!" Emmett exclaimed, putting that pout on his face again. I could tell that before we left this island, he was going to be getting his own stash. I still did not understand that, though. Of course we had all experimented in school and I had also prescribed marijuana to some cancer patients. Erica had even enjoyed a hit every now and again while she was dying. Right now, though, it just did not seem right; especially given how many thousands of feet up in the air we were.

"You," Mike said with an obscene grin on his face, "look like you have the ball to do this. Edward here looks like he needs a little help to give him some balls."

After that little comment, I decided that I had two choices: deck him or jump. Then again, I could actually do both. So what does one do when they are trying to avoid violence and drugs? They jump. And so that is what I did. I knew that my friends probably did not even realize that I had jumped until I was bouncing back and forth between the heavens and the earth.

The falling was out of this world. All the times that I had bungee jumped in the past had been great, but none of them even came close to this. This sense of flying, most likely due to being so high up, far surpassed all those other times. There was a freedom up here that I could not explain. I had never been skydiving, but I could imagine that this type of bungee jumping came pretty darn close to it. Maybe I could talk the guys into doing that next.

I began to slow down and started to feel the crank of the wrench pulling me back up to the helicopter. I was ready to go again, and was surprised that my stomach held tight. As I was pulled back inside, I took hold of Jasper and Emmett's hands and probably had the same goofy smile plastered to my face as Emmett had.

"So?" Emmett asked me when I was steady on my feet.

"I did not think you had it in you, man," Mike said, slapping me on the back. I cringed at his touch. I did not want any of his filth on, or even near, me.

Jasper began to get all set up and walked over to the edge, looking down to the water below. Chances were, the same thoughts that had been going through my head earlier were now going on in his head as well.

"It was out of this world," I started, as I walked over to sit down and let my blood go back to the right organs rather than just to my head, "I felt so free and alive. We are definitely going skydiving the first chance we get."

"I am so with you on that," Emmett raised his hand in the air for a high five.

I looked over to Jasper, beginning to wonder if he might chicken out. He checked on his harness and looked back and forth between me and Emmett, and then over the water again.

"Alright, here I go," Jasper said, and a moment later, he was gone.

I dug in his bag for the video camera, deciding to video tape the next jump that we were going to take as a group, and began to strap it to the helmet. I knew that the girls would get a kick out of this, especially since Macy had kept asking to come. I personally would never let a child do this, even though there were not any age restrictions. I had everything all set up when Jasper was pulled back in, his hair standing up in every direction possible.

"That was awesome," he said, coming over to sit down for a bit before our last jump, "Thanks, Edward, for recommending this. I think it was the best thing we've done since we've been on this vacation."

"What? Better than eating Alice out?" Emmett bellowed out to us.

"That was good," Jasper's smile spread as he thought back, "but this was just different."

"God, you all are sick," I said, rolling my eyes at how nasty Emmett could be and how much he seemed to be rubbing off on the rest of us. Maybe it was just this trip, though.

"We need to get you three geared up for your group jump," Mike took out more bungees and began to wire them through our harnesses, "Ok, you're all set."

The three of us walked over to the side, Emmett and Jasper waved into the camera and then we counted down to three before free-falling toward earth. We had our arms and legs spread eagle and I kept trying to look over to my friends to capture their facials expressions. I knew that this would be one thing that we would remember for the rest of our lives.

We finished our jump and began the flight back to the mountain clearing, the cab driver waiting for us as we walked over to him. I looked down at my watch and could not believe that it was already getting close to five.

"Do you think we should go find the girls or just head back to the ship?" I asked them once we were inside and had begun to drive away.

"I'm not sure we would be able to find them, it is a huge outside mall. Plus, it is getting late, maybe we should go back and get cleaned up. You never know, they may already be there," Jasper mentioned, which was probably true.

I sat back in my seat and enjoyed the views of the island. I was going to make sure I came back here again and soon. I knew that they had a lot of resorts here, so maybe a honeymoon?

"Let's go check out the Taj Mahal. I would like to find something for Mom," thinking about going to the jewelry store to find my mother something.

"You're right, Edward. We have not bought anything for our folks," Emmett agreed.

The driver began to head toward the direction of the shopping district. I knew what I wanted to get mom, but I would never have guessed that I would find something else as well.


	43. Something Special

**Something Special**

**Alice's POV:**

We said goodbye to the boys and loaded up onto the bus that would take us to the Taj Mahal Shopping district. I began to bounce in my seat with excitement, knowing that I wanted to get something for Bella and Edward to wear tonight for the talent show. Though, Edward had not even given us a hint as to what he was planning on playing; Bella didn't even have a clue. All we knew was that he could play and chances were it would be something classical. He just looked like a classy type of guy. I looked out the window, thinking about all that I wanted to get and making a mental shopping list.

"Do you think I can get my hair braided?" Macy asked with a smile on her face.

I could not believe how much she had warmed up to us. I knew that she still had a long way to go and that trust would more than likely be an issue - and a big one at that - for the rest of her life. Not only with men; but with people in general to not leave her again.

I patted her on the lap and smiled, "I think that you would look really cute in all those braids. It might take a couple of hours to do, though. Do you think you can sit there for a while?" Macy nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"Maybe we should find someone first thing," Bella said, "then maybe take turns sitting with her while the rest of us look around and shop; like check in every thirty minutes."

"Works for me. It will probably take at least two hours," Rose committed, "maybe I should get mine done as well."

I just looked at her like she was green and from another planet. What in the world? Was she crazy?

"I don't think so, Rose," I started, "Your hair being in braids will not work for the formal on Saturday."

"What do you mean?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It is a formal; you should have your hair down and flowing."

"I could still get braids and just pin them up or something."

I let out a huge sigh, "Fine. But I am telling you right now, you're not going to like it."

The bus came to a halt and we piled off along with the rest of the tourists that were coming to take advantage of the great buys here in Jamaica; but nothing in the world prepared me for what waited for me just beyond the bus doors. Men and woman of all ages, shapes and sizes, trying to pull us in all different directions or selling us stuff. I took ahold of Bella and Macy's hands while Rose took hold of Macy's other hand. We began to make our way through the market place. I immediately saw a few women off to the side, braiding other little girls' hair and led our little entourage over to them.

"Good afternoon, ladies. You need your hair braided?" an elderly woman asked in a very strong Jamaican accent.

"Yes," Rose said, stepping closer to her, "my sister wants to get her hair done. How much and

how long will it take?"

The lady walked over to us and ran her fingers through Macy's damp locks while thinking to herself for a minute, "Twenty dollars and it will take maybe hour and one half."

I tried not laugh, only twenty dollars! Back home in New York, people would easily pay three times that - if not more - and spend hours braiding hair that was shoulder length.

"Ok, great," Rose said, pulling out her wallet and handing the lady a twenty. She then turned to Bella and I, "Why don't you two go ahead and get some shopping done and meet me back here in about thirty minutes? Then we'll just trade off."

I nodded my head and took hold of Bella's hand. One thing we were not going to do was get separated. We looked between Rose and Macy, "You two will be alright?"

Rose nodded. And with that, I shot off like a bee to honey. I was ready to have thirty minutes of undivided shopping attention. Bella and I walked into the first store, which had a very distinctive smell, the smell of rum.

"Oh, good. The guys wanted us to get them some good Jamaican rum," Bella said, walking around and picking up a few bottles to read the labels, "Who would have thought that there would be so many different kinds?"

I looked down at the one I was holding and saw little shot glasses of samples sitting next to hit, "Hey, do you think we can try this one?"

Bella turned and looked me holding up one of the small sample cups. She just shrugged her shoulders. I brought the cup to my nose and took in a deep breath, immediately coughing. Bella looked up in surprise.

"You ok, Alice?"

I just nodded, still trying to get the burn from the back of my throat. I looked at the label again and was surprised that it was one hundred and fifty proof. For my size I would be a drunken sailor in no time. I brought the brown liquid to my lips and threw it to the back of my throat. The burn of the liquor brought tears to my eyes and my throat. I swallowed hard.

"Oh, shit," I said loudly, "Bella, this stuff is strong."

"You tried it?"

"Yeah and it is nasty. I definitely will not be mixing that with any coke."

"Do you think it is something the guys would like?"

I looked at her, amazed at how quickly I was beginning to feel drowsy, "Uh, sure, I guess. It's fifty dollars a bottle."

"Let's go ahead and get two of them."

I picked up two bottles and walked to the cashier. Sitting on the counter were some sample pieces of Rum cake. I picked one up and popped it in my mouth. The taste and texture was unbelievable. You could taste rum, just like you were drinking it out of the bottle.

"Excuse me. Where can I buy the cake?" I asked the cashier, placing my bottles on the counter.

"Oh, it is my special recipe. Very special Jamaican ingredients. You like?" her accent was overly strong. Either that or the rum had already had an effect on me.

"Yes, do you sell it?"

She reached behind the counter and pulled out a loaf wrapped up in pink wrapping, "Here you go, lady. 

Made it this morning, still warm."

"Thank you. I will take the cake and these," I slid the bottles across the counter. Bella came walking up to me and took a sample of the rum cake.

"Oh, Alice, I hope that you bought some of this cake! It is incredible!"

I nodded, handing my credit card to the cashier, "it is, and I did. Thank you."

We walked out of the store and proceeded to make our way around the outer perimeter of the square, stopping into a few more shops and picking up bits and pieces of Jamaica to take back home. I even managed to find a shirt for Edward and dress for Bella to wear tonight. Pleased with our progress in only thirty minutes, Bella began to lead the way back to Rose and Macy.

"I wonder if the guys are having fun?" I asked, looking out for Rose. I knew that we should be seeing her by now.

"As much fun as one could have jumping from a perfectly good aircraft, I guess," Bella replied. I knew that she would never do it. Not because of a fear of heights, but her fear of falling. Which I really did not understand, she falls on a normal basis. You'd think she'd be used to it by now.

"I think it would be fun; a lot like flying."

Bella rolled her eyes and pointed to where Rose was trying to get their attention. I walked up to Macy, surprised that she already had half of her head completed. Maybe another thirty minutes and she would be done.

"Macy, you look really cute with those braids," Bella said, sitting down next to her.

I looked at Rose, knowing that she would be ready to go shopping next. Bella hated to shop, so it just fit that she would sit this next round out. I placed my bags down by Bella's feet and then laced my arm through Rose's and took off.

**Bella's POV:**

I sat there with Macy while Rose and Alice went off for another shopping marathon. I still get amazed at how much Alice can get done in such a short amount of time. We only went into three, maybe four, stores and managed to come out with at least one full bag from each.

"Miss," man's voiced asked quietly.

I looked over to him and realized that he must only be around fifteen or so.

"Yes?" I asked, making sure my hands were tight on the bags.

"Would you care to buy some?" he put his hand into a brown paper bag and pulled out some cake. This was not like the ones from the shop. This looked more like brownies.

"How much is it?"

"My mum says two dollars each."

"Ok, I will take five," I pulled a ten out of my pocket and he handed over the whole bag. I was amazed that he only had five left. I folded the bag down and placed it with the rum cake.

"She all done," the woman that was braiding Macy's hair went to stand, "you like special brownies?"

"Special brownies?" I asked, standing to grab all of my bags.

The woman just smiled, like she was hiding a secret. It brought on a strange feeling, but how bad could those brownies be?

"Thank you," I said, taking Macy's hand, and began to walk in the direction that Rose and Alice had gone. The amount of people around and the fact that nearly all of them seemed to be trying to sell marijuana began to make me feel uncomfortable. I saw the girls go into a jewelry store and walked fast to catch up to them.

"Hey guys," I said, tapping Rose on the shoulder. She turned and looked at Macy with her hundreds of pixie braids in her hair. Macy was turning her head back and forth, causing the small beads to clink against each other.

"I don't want to ever take them out," Macy said, "It sounds like I am making music."

Rose just smiled, "Sorry Macy, but you will need to take them out in a week or two. Or your head will just get all yucky."

I cringed at the thought of Macy not doing a real head scrubbing for a couple of weeks. I hate to go more than two days without washing my hair. I shook the thought out of my head and looked to see what the girls were looking at. They each had a diamond ring on their fingers.

"Um, is it not a little early to be figuring out which diamond you like?" I asked, my eyes casting down to the pear cut that was in the case.

"Oh, we were just trying on some different styles. They are so cheap here and look at this one," Rose held up her hand and the huge diamond glistened in the light, "It is three carats and they only want twenty five hundred. Do you have any idea what something like this goes for in the States?" I just shook my head, still looking at the diamond ring that had two small emeralds incased on the side. I couldn't help but think how much the color resembled Edward's eyes.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Alice said, coming up to see what I was looking at, "You should try it on! It is gorgeous!"

I moved my head to shake the thoughts from it, "Why? It's not like I am going to buy it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You can always look and try," a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"May I help you?" a saleswoman came up to me.

"Yes, you may," Alice replied, I turned and just glared at her, "My friend is interested in trying that ring on."

Alice tapped on the glass, pointing to the emerald and diamond ring, "I am so sorry but a gentleman came and just purchased that ring. I was getting ready to take it out of the case now to wrap it up. He should be back any minute."

"Oh. Well, thank you," I said, slightly disappointed. I had actually begun to wonder what it would look like on my finger, "Come on, girls. We need to get back to the ship. It is already past five."

"Really?" Rose asked, "Where has the time gone?"

"Time flies when one goes shopping," Alice chirped in her high pixie voice, "So, Bella, are you excited about tonight? Do you have any clue what Edward is planning?"

"No, it makes me worried, though."

"Please," Rose started, while running her hand across Macy's braids, "it will be great. And besides, if you can shake your money maker on top of a bar, you should have no problem just sitting there at a piano."

"I don't know. Something tells me there is going to be more than just sitting," we climbed into the bus and took our seats, "Oh, I bought some brownies while the two of you were shopping."

"Where did you buy them from?" Alice asked, peeking into the brown bag, "I wonder if they are just as good as the rum cake that we sampled?"

"You all had rum cake?" Macy asked, "I love rum cake. Mimi always made the best."

"She did, didn't she?" Rose agreed with Macy, "Alice, go ahead and give us some."

Alice took out the cake and began to break pieces off for us, "Where did you get the brownies, Bella? They look really good."

"Just some kid selling them. He said his mom made them. I told him I wanted five and he gave me the whole bag."

"That's odd; there are more than five in here."

I just shrugged, "The lady that was braiding Macy's hair asked if I liked special brownies. I have no idea what she meant that."

I just sat against the seat and began to mentally prepare myself for tonight. Every time I thought about it, my stomach would begin to turn into knots. Edward had better not be doing something that would embarrass me. I know that he never even had a chance to practice, so chances were that it was something that he already knew by heart. I thought back to the night that I watched him play; it had been mezmerizing. I could just sit there and watch him forever. The way his head would swing to the music as his fingers glided across the keys.

Ok, Bella, you need to stop before you will need a cold shower when you get back. Shower. My eyes went wide at that thought. It would be better to focus on the greenery of the island.

We eventually made it back to our room, with only minutes to spare for all of us to get ready for dinner. The talent show was scheduled for nine but Edward and I would need to be down there about eight. I knew that the rest of my friends would end up trying to find the best seats in the house to watch us. So I decided to just change for dinner and then come back later and dress for the show. Alice hung up the dress that she wanted me to wear and Edward's shirt, which matched the dress.

I smiled at how well Alice could see things. I wondered if she could see me sitting there being good, or falling flat on my face.

**A/N: Please check out my bio, I just posted links to all the major hotspots for the story...Please remember to review and you all know what will be next...**


	44. Talent Show

**Talent Show**

**Jasper's POV:**

Here I was, sitting in the back of the cab going back to the ship, still trying to wrap my mind around the adventures that we had had today. I still could not fathom the fact that we had actually bungee jumped from a helicopter. Thirty-five hundred feet above the ocean. I knew our adventures were far from over, though. After the jump, we went to Taj Mahal to do some light shopping, since we had been so distracted by the girls all week to think about buying souvenirs for our parents. They were the ones that had sent us on this trip and I would have to be sure to thank them. I was already planning on bringing Alice home to meet my mothers. I really think they will like each other a lot; but I don't know, their personalities are very similar.

After about thirty minutes of walking, we all came across a jewelry store and it had everything from diamonds to blown glass. I could not get over the prices. I picked up a few things as well as each of my friends, already making plans on how to give Alice a little present. I think that Edward and Emmett were thinking along the same lines.

And so, here we are now, bouncing our way through the mountain roads to the port of call. I really could not wait to see Alice. I knew that it had only been a few hours, but to me, even that was way too long. I wanted to spend the rest of the cruise with her. Wow, only one more day and that is it. I couldn't believe that our week would be over about thirty-six hours. So much to do, so little time. At least I could take solace in the fact that we also had a week together in Disney to look forward to. Oh, god. What was I thinking? Going to Disney World with Emmett? I was certain that once we set his ass free, there would be no turning back. I was taken from my thoughts when the cab to a stop. The same cabbie had been trying to offer us the same hit from his bong all afternoon and Emmett was still sulking at the fact that we never took him up on it.

We made our way to our room and quickly changed for dinner, already running a bit late. We did not even bother checking in on the girls; we just assumed that they would be waiting for us. And as we walked into the dining hall, my assumption was proven correct. The three beautiful women were sitting, already enjoying a glass of wine. I came up behind Alice and nibbled softly on her ear. She moved her head down.

"I missed you," I whispered.

I could see a smile spread across her face before we guys proceeded around the table to take our seats. A few moments later, the food was brought over to us. I was going to miss this. It was nice to be waited on hand and foot, not even having to place our order. Alberto knew what our plans were and just brought everything.

"Have you girls been waiting long?" Emmett asked, looking Rose up and down, "Macy your hair is cute."

"Thanks! They were really fast," Macy said a smile on her face as she began to play with a bead.

"No," Alice took a sip of her wine, "We just came in here a few minutes ago. Thought that we would be later, but I guess not."

"So, do you all have fun?" I asked.

"Oh, did we ever. I found some of the best deals," Alice began to bounce in her seat, "I also found an outfit for both Bella and Edward to wear tonight."

I could hear Edward groan next to me. I tried not to laugh at how Alice had already begun to buy us new clothes. I knew that Edward would not hurt her feelings and would wear the clothes willingly.

"What about you guys?" Bella asked. And by the way she was looking at Edward. I could tell she was making sure he was still in one piece. Or maybe hoping that something was out of place to get out of the show tonight.

"We had a good time," Edward said, "Believe it or not, the jump is owned by two Americans and they knew you."

Bella's eyes came together in confusion, "Who?"

"Some guy named Mike and his girlfriend Jessica," Emmett answered, "I was actually surprised that Edward here did not throw him off the plane or deck. He was talking about how hard he kept trying to get into your pants."

Bella just rolled her eyes, "He has always been a playboy and I think he slept with every girl in the school but me; which made it more fun for him to try and hunt me, but I have never been caught."

We continued through dinner, talking about the day's events and waiting for the time to pass until it was time for the show. I could tell that everyone was getting excited. We still had another hour or so to kill before Edward and Bella had to be backstage. After Edward settled out the drink tab, we went to walk around the deck and take in the views of Jamaica from the boat. The ship was not scheduled to leave until nine, the same time that the show was to start.

"Edward," I started as we came up on the deck, taking in the view of the mountains, "are you even going to give us a hint?"

Edward looked down at Bella, a smile on his face, "Fine. I will be playing a classical rock piece and singing. I already talked to the house band and they know exactly what to play. Bella, you also know the song and I am praying that when it is your cue you will be singing, too."

Bella stopped in her tracks and looked up at Edward, then to the rest of us. I could hear her swallowing hard, "You never said anything about singing."

Uh oh. I knew that this show was going to be good. Our excitement, and Bella's anxiousness, was already growing just by trying to guess what he could possibly be playing.

"I am going to need to come back here someday," Alice said, quietly looking down at the clear blue water below, "it is so pretty and we did not get nearly enough time here."

"I agree," Rose said, "I am not ready to leave yet and I cannot believe that tomorrow is the last day. There is so much that we need to get done before tomorrow night. "

The mood of every one began to turn; suddenly, we all began to think about how much our lives had changed. All of the great times we'd had and the new friends that we had made. Come tomorrow night, when we lay our heads down to sleep, we will be getting ready to embark on a new journey. A journey that would have our lives entangled together. For the first time in a 

while, I let out a sigh; a sigh of joy and contentment.

We stood there for the rest of our free time, just watching the sun set, the array of amber flowing across the cloudless twilight. I burned this picture into memory.

"Well, I guess it is time for us to go."

Alice and I lead the way, with Edward and Bella last. Once we made our way to the theater, Alice was already looking for the best seats in the house. Right up front, center stage. Alice and Rose gave Bella a hug and I could hear them whispering words of encouragement. I knew that everything would be ok; Edward would never let anything happen to her.

"Good luck, you two," I said as I sat down and Edward took hold of Bella, leading her down toward the stage and disappearing behind a door.

The rest of us settled into our seats as the house lights began to flicker. I knew that the show would begin shortly.

"This ought to be a hoot," Emmett said, looking across Rose and over to me, "Man, I remember my high school talent show and some of those acts was just plain stupid."

The theater became dark and the cruise director walked out to the middle of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a great show planned for you. A large number of our guests signed up, but we had to turn some away. I know that some of you are actually looking to watch some Coyotes," howls could be heard through the entire theater and the girls cringed, "Unfortunately, that was just a rumor. But never fear, I do have a Coyote here. Ok, all. It's time to welcome our first group to the stage. They will be performing 'YMCA.' Let's give a big hand to the Village People."

A group of guys, all dressed up like the Village People, walked out onto the stage and began singing and dancing. The entire crowd was up on their feet, their hands moving to the song. Emmett and I just sat there laughing at how much Macy really got into the song. It felt like forever before the group was finally done.

"Thank you, the Village People," The cruise director said coming back onto the stage, "Did we all enjoy that?" The crowd began to cheer, "Good. Next, let's give a hand for our next group, who are all the way from England: the Full Monty."

Alice and Rose began to cheer loudly as five guys all came out dressed almost like Chippendales.

"I thought that this was supposed to be a family show!" Emmett screamed out, as the guys took off their shirts, showing the entire theater their huge beer bellies. I laughed as Rose and Alice stood up with the rest of the girls in the house.

I just sat there, shaking my head; this was going to be a very long night. I had the feeling that Edward and Bella would be last. Knowing Edward, he would make sure they were last just to torture the rest of us by us having to sit through the entire show. I began to nod off when I heard the cruise director announce the next group and was surprised at who it was. Alice nudged me and I sat up straight and looked out over the sea of heads.

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I bid our goodbyes to our friends and made our way to the back of the stage. It was dimly lit and packed with fellow cruise guests. I could not believe how many people had actually signed up for this. And when I heard that people had been turned away, my mind just flipped. I peered out through the stage door and saw the sea of faces already packed into the theater like sardines. My hands began to wring together and Edward placed his hands over mine.

"Stop fidgeting," his voice sounded like velvet, "You will be just fine. Besides, if you can get up on the bar and dance, you can just sit here with me."

I swallowed, "But I don't sing."

"That's not true. I heard you in the shower and you were wonderful. And you already know the song that I will be playing. You were actually singing it just as I was stepping into the shower."

I pulled my hands from his and wiped them down my dress, the sweaty palms were making my hands cold and clamy. My mind began to think back to what I had been listening to in the shower. I had a lot of songs on my iPod, mostly songs from work to help me with my moves. Edward mentioned something about a classical rock piece, but what?

"You are not going to give me any hints are you?" Edward just shook his head and I sighed out of frustration.

I moved over to the side of the stage to get my mind off of what was about to happen shortly. The cruise director just thanked the last group who performed a Full Monty routine. I laughed at thinking of these guys out there moving and dancing and would bet anything that Alice and Rose were really into it.

"Emmett and Jasper are probably out there shaking with laughter," Edward said quietly into my ear, "I mean come on, look at them."

I actually let out a small laugh, thinking about how the guys were out there watching them and then the show that my friends were probably doing.

"Ok, all. Let's hear it for our next act, who came all the way from California to grace us with laughter," the cruise director introduced the comedian, but I had a feeling that he would not be any Jeff Foxworthy.

I began to pace, knowing that only a few more acts were left to go and it would be our turn. Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a protective cage. I leaned my head back on his chest, thinking how his touch could take away so much. What I would do to show him how much I love him. I know that tonight I could prove it, if I just get up enough nerve to go through with this. Only a few minutes, that is all.

"How do you do that?" I asked, turning in his arms so I could look at him. He had a crooked smile that melted my heart.

"Do what?" he asked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Make me feel better with just a touch or a smile. If I did not know any better, I would think that you were trying to dazzle me."

He lifted one eye, the smile deepening, "Why? Is it working?"

I just nodded. He took his hand and moved it up to my cheek. I lowered my head into it and closed my eyes.

"Breathe, Bella," I let out a breath that I had not even realized that I had been holding in, "Just remember to breathe and you will be fine." His face lowered down to meet mine and he kissed me deeply and with passion.

"You two are up next and you are also the final act," the backstage manager said, coming to tap Edward lightly on the shoulder, breaking us from our kiss.

"Ready?" Edward asked me taking hold of my hand. I nervously bit down on my bottom lip and slowly nodded my head, "Just trust me, Bella."

Trust. For being such a small word, it sure had a huge amount of weight to it. I took hold of Edward's hand, "I do trust you." I followed Edward out onto the stage; the curtain was down, so I could not look at the mob of people. That was probably a good thing.

Edward helped me up to sit on top of the grand piano that was in the middle of the stage. My mind immediately began thinking back to just a couple of nights ago when I was sitting on a very similar piano. The butterflies in my stomach began to move a hundred miles an hour.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the cruise director said from the other side of the curtain, "Our final act for the evening is a duet from New York City. And did I mention one of them is a Coyote?"

I could hear the crowd go crazy as Edward gave me one last kiss before taking his place on the bench. He stretched out his fingers and nodded to the house band that was set up behind us. The drums began to bang loudly as the curtains rose. There was just one light shining on Edward. The drums died and Edward's fingers began to dance. I became memorized again with the movements of his fingers. Then his whole body really began to move with the pounding of the keys. It took my mind a few seconds to realize what it was that he was playing; and when I finally did, I froze. The sound coming from his mouth was just as unbelievable as his playing. I sat there, my mouth moving with his, knowing that I could for sure sing along with him. Tears were forming in my eyes and right then; all I could do was pray that I would be able to hold it together.

I listened intently, gently swaying in time with him. The drums began to softly beat and the guitar quietly strummed in perfect sync, even though I knew that he had never practiced with them. Edward never once took his eyes off of me; there wasn't even any sheet music in front of him for him to look at. He was playing from his heart, and playing entirely for me.


	45. Anything For Love

**Anything For Love**

**Edward's POV:**

The curtains were down as Bella and I walked onto the stage. I could feel her shaking in my hand, but I knew that everything would be perfectly fine. I had faith in her. I helped her up onto the grand piano and gave her one last kiss. The cruise director announced us and I could see Bella shudder at the word of Coyote, so I gave her my famous crooked grin and she relaxed almost immediately. I then brought my fingers together and nodded toward the band that I was ready. The pounding of the first few chords came from the drums, setting the beat of the music. I closed my eyes and let my fingers move across the ivories. The song that I chose to play, I knew by heart. It was the song that my dad played for my mom when he proposed to her. It was always playing in the house, either on CD or on the piano. When I heard Bella singing it in the shower, I knew immediately that we were meant to be. I met her eyes just as I began to sing.

"_And I would do anything for love.  
I'd run right into hell and back.  
I would do anything for love.  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact._

_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now.  
Oh no. No way.  
I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that.  
I won't do that._

_  
Anything for love.  
I would do anything for love.  
I would do anything for love.  
But I won't do that,  
I won't do that."_

I made it through the first verse and began to get into the music, not one time did I take my eyes off of Bella. She was swaying with me, in time with music.

"_Some days it don't come easy.  
Some days it don't come hard.  
Some days it don't come at all  
and these are the days that never end._

"_Maybe I'm crazy,  
But it's crazy and it's true.  
I know you can save me,  
No one else can save me but you._

Bella saved me, I felt like I was drowning before I met her. Just living, because I had to. Ever since Erica, my heart never really healed; it was just stitched together.

"_As long as the planets are turning,  
As long as the stars are burning,  
As long as your dreams are coming true.  
_

_You better believe it!_

"_That I would do anything for love,  
And I'll be there until the final act.  
I would do anything for love!  
And I'll take a vow and seal a pact."_

A pact that I was more than willing to take, I already had the plan. I continued to put my heart and soul into my music. I came to the long chorus just looking at Bella, repeating the words over and over, and getting ready for her part to come.

_"But I'll never stop dreaming of you  
Every night of my life.  
No way._

_I would do anything for love.  
I would do anything for love.  
I would do anything for love.  
But I won't do that,  
I won't do that!"_

I began to pray that Bella's tears, which were close to falling down her face, could hold tight a bit longer. I looked up to her one last time, nodding my head, and she repeated the motion. She reached down and grabbed the microphone that was lying next to her and then very slowly jumped off the piano. Just as she had on the bar the other night, she transformed right before my eyes, like I knew she would. And what came out of her mouth sounded like a choir of angels. She began to get into the music and danced, just like all those nights of performing, and I loved her even more.

**Bella's POV:**

When I first started to hear the music, my mind began to race. I knew that Edward could play, but I hadn't known that he could sing so well. I knew what my part was; remembering that I had been singing it in the shower. As he continued to play and sang the final run of the chorus, Edward looked up at me. I knew that the water works were so close to starting, and looked up toward the crowd, silently thanking God that I couldn't really see anyone. Edward nodded toward me and I returned the gesture, then looked down and saw a microphone next to me. After picking it up, I scooted off the piano and walked over to Edward, giving him a small kiss on the check and a smile. I then opened my mouth and was amazed at the voice that came out.

_"Will you raise me up?  
Will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out if this Godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?_

_Edward:  
I can do that!  
I can do that!_

My smile and confidence began to build even more. In a sense, he was confessing all of his true feelings to me. I wrapped my arms around my torso for the next line.

_Will you hold me sacred?  
Will you hold me tight?  
Can you colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white?  
Can you make it all a little less old?_

_Edward:  
I can do that!  
I can do that!_

I already knew that he could change my world, since he had already added the color that had previously been missing from my life. I realized then how black and white my life really had been.

_Will you make me some magic with your own two hands?  
Will you build an Emerald City with these grains of sand?  
Can you give me something I can take home?_

_Edward:  
I can do that.  
I can do that._

God, how I would love to just take him home with me. Take him anywhere for that matter. Until that thought, I had never realized how long this song was. Simply watching him play and sing for me was torture. I was ready to feel him. I wanted his fingers on me and not on the ivories. _Hang in there, Bella, you are almost done._

_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I've never known?_

_Edward:  
I can do that.  
Oh, no. I can do that._

He could hose me down with more than just holy water. In fact, I had some fantasies that I would love for him to fulfill. Hmm. I guess maybe I shouldn't have had a bite of that brownie. I moved my hand to my collar bone and ran it down my chest. It was beginning to get hot in here.

_After a while you'll forget everything.  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling.  
And you'll see that it's time to move on._

_Edward:  
I won't do that.  
I won't do that._

I pray to God that this was definitely more than a midsummer night's fling. I wanted this to be a forever thing.

_I know the territory, I've been around.  
It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down.  
Sooner or later, you'll be screwing around._

_Edward:  
I won't do that.  
_

_No, I won't do that._

_Anything for love.  
Oh, I would do anything for love.  
I would do anything for love, but I won't do that.  
No, I won't do that._

The song came to end with a few final chords. The words 'I won't do that' were left ringing through my ears and the air. The entire theater became quiet. I walked over to Edward and he stood up, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"I won't do that," Edward said quietly and kissed me with more passion as then he ever had before. I became lost in his deep eyes and seas of green; not even realizing we were still on the stage until the clapping and the cheering began.

I smiled weakly and we walked off the stage together. I felt as though my entire life had changed in those ten minutes. I had already known that we loved each other, but I had learned that the two of us could make magic together. All we needed was faith and trust; two things that I had given up so long ago. People leave, they always do. But Edward had promised me that he would do anything for me, but he would never leave me.

I thought about all the times that I had listened to Meatloaf, always wondering and guessing what the lyrics really meant. It was amazing how we never really pay that much attention to them or at least the girl's part. I remember watching VH1, the host was asking what he would not do for love. I had learned tonight what that **'not'** was as I watched and listened.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and we walked over to where the rest of our friends were sitting, waiting patiently. Rose and Alice both had tears in their eyes and when they saw me, they stood and gave me a huge hug. It was wonderful to have friends that were always there for you; who sometimes know you better than you know yourself.

"Bella," Alice said quietly, brushing a tear from my face, "Wow."

I just smiled, all that and all Alice could come up with was 'wow.'

"Man, you just tipped the romance scale big time," Emmett nudged Edward in the shoulder. I looked down and saw that Macy was fast asleep.

"Maybe we should go and put her to bed," I nodded down to Macy and Emmett went over and picked her up.

We walked quietly toward our room. Edward and I stayed a distance behind, walking hand in hand. No words were necessary. We had each said all that needed to be said while we were singing.

After everyone went their separate ways, Edward and I decided to go and take a walk around the deck. This would be one of our final strolls. Sadness consumed me as the warm breeze hit my face.

I went over and leaned against the rail, looking down at the dark ocean water splashing gently on the boat's bottom. I could feel Edward behind me, his chin resting on my shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you realize this is the exact same spot that we first really met each other?" he asked quietly, "I told you my whole life story."

I looked around and realized that he was right. The bar was not far off, full of people taking in the last full night onboard.

"Can you believe that it has been a week already?" I asked quietly.

"We still have one more day ahead of us and then the entire week at Disney World," Edward became quiet while he looked out over the vast ocean, "and I hope that we will have many more adventures ahead of us."

I smiled and knew that I wanted many more, too, "Speaking of Disney, where you guys staying?"

"The Dolphin, why?"

I bit on my lower lip and dropped my face, "Oh, I was hoping that we were staying at the same resort. We are at Animal Kingdom."

"Maybe we can change locations."

"Or you all could just stay with us," I said, thinking back to my reservations, "I actually booked a three bedroom suite. I figured that after spending a week in a small cabin on the ship, we would need our own space. There is also a small kitchen and living area in the suite, so I think there'll be plenty of room for all of us."

Edward's face brightened at the thought of us having our own room, or at least I hoped that was what it was.

"Sounds like a plan. And let me and the guys take care of the bill."

I shook my head, "I already have everything paid for. You don't need to worry about it."

"Bella, a gentleman always takes care of the lady. I do not expect to stay there for free."

I was about to object, but his lips pressed into mine. We made our way back to the room. Only one more day left on the ship; and tomorrow was going to be a busy day, with packing and taking in the last of the sun.

I snuggled into the bed next Edward, his arms holding me close.

"I would do anything for love, but I won't do that," I said quietly, almost too quiet for him to hear.

"What will you not do, Bella?"

"I won't leave."

Edward kissed the top of my head, "Neither will I, love. Neither will I."

**A/N: We all know the song I hope, if not go check it out, I really think for my story that Meatloaf captured Bella and Edward to the T. We are down to the last 2-3 chapters, then the cruise will be over. The story however is just getting started….Please remember to review, I am getting close to 1000 reviews, would love the cruise to end on a high note!**


	46. Trouble

**Trouble**

**Rose's POV:**

I stretched my arms over my head as I admired the handsome face of the man sleeping next to me, then gently ran my fingers through his thick curly hair. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I thought of how lucky I was to have met him, then sat up slowly and looked across the room at Macy, who was also still sleeping. My chest began to hurt, my heart breaking at how much I had missed out on her life. I went over to where she lie and placed a light kiss on her cheek. This week had definitely turned out far different than I would have ever expected. My life had been completely and forever changed in the short span of seven days and six nights. Two people had come into my life; two wonderful people whom I could not imagine not having with me forever. I went out to the balcony; the sun was just barely creeping over the horizon. I took a deep breath and looked up to the heavens, praying to God, Mimi and Popi to give me strength to be the big sister and mother figure that Macy needed and deserved. A few moments later, I heard a light tap on the door to the room and went back inside to answer it.

"Morning," Bella said quietly. I opened the door further for her and Alice to walk in, then went back out to the balcony with my best friends in tow.

"You girls are up early," I said, taking a seat.

"Yep and so are you," Alice looked out to the water, "You look like you are deep in thought. Anything you want to talk about?"

I just smiled, loving the fact that we all knew each other so well, "I was just thinking about how this is our last day and how much my life has changed. Well, actually, all of our lives."

I saw Bella and Alice nod in agreement.

"Well, I think that we should get moving on our day," Bella stood up and walked over to the dresser, "we have a lot to do and not much time."

"Like what?" I asked her.

"The formal is tonight. Plus, there is packing. All of our bags need to be outside our door by midnight for the stewards to pick up," Bella began throwing things into a suitcase.

I knew that I would love to get this part done with now than to have to worry about it later, so I began to go through my clothes to figure out what to wear tomorrow when we left the boat. It was going to be early, and then we would be sitting on the flight to Orlando. I heard Emmett moving on the bed and then a loud noise coming from him.

"He snores loud," Bella said with a small chuckle. I rolled my eyes. _That's not all he does loud_, I thought with a grin.

We managed to get everything in order and even went to the guys' room to do the same thing. By the time they woke up, everything was all packed up except for an overnight bag for each of us. Everyone quickly got dressed for the day and we headed up to the Lido deck to take in one more day of the Caribbean sun. Macy had already mentioned that the kids were doing their own farewell thing tonight, so it would be just us adults and I was looking forward to it.

I found us a spot and put towels over six chairs, then followed everyone else to go get breakfast. The pool and bar were already packed and it was not even ten in the morning. I sat down next to Emmett and Macy, the mood of the table somber. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing. This it, the final day. I was just glad that no one was going to be saying goodbye. I decided right then that I was going to use this day and make it for us. Alice, Bella and I all came on this cruise for a purpose and we 

would go out with a bang. I quickly finished eating along with my friends. We went and parked our great looking asses on the lounge chairs, while Macy was already making her way to the pool.

"Excuse me," I stopped one of the waiters, "can you bring us a bucket of Bud Light and three rounds of Sex on the Beach?"

He nodded and then headed off to the bar. Bella and Alice just looked at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Rose, it is only ten in the morning," Bella squeezed some lotion onto her hand and began to rub it all over her, "Don't you think it is a little early?"

"No, it is our last day here and I plan on getting shitfaced. I think we all deserve it," I dug into my bag and pulled out the rum cake that Alice had bought, breaking it up into some small pieces, "Want some?"

The guys came over then and took a piece from me. "What are you ladies up to?" Jasper asked, taking a seat next Alice.

"Talking about how Rose wants to get shitfaced all before noon," Bella said, pulling out the brownies that she had bought. They were huge and looked incredible. She pulled one apart and the chocolate icing that was on them began to melt.

"Oh, where did you get those?" Emmett asked, reaching over to take a piece.

"She bought them in Jamaica from some kid," I said, popping the rum cake in my mouth.

Bella was just about to put a piece of brownie in her mouth when Edward placed his hand on hers, "Wait, Bella. You didn't buy them from a bakery?"

"No, this kid came up to me and asked if I wanted to buy some of his mom's special brownies. I knew that was how a lot of people earn a living there, so I told him I would take ten dollars worth and he just gave me the whole bag."

Edward rummaged through the bag and pulled out about ten trays of brownies. Emmett immediately went and took his own tray. I placed my finger into the icing and licked some off, it was divine and so sweet.

The waiter came back with our drinks and the guys totally forgot about the brownies and went straight for the beer.

Emmett lifted his into the air, "Here is to getting shitfaced."

We all clanked our cups, ready to conquer the day. I grabbed a brownie and threw the whole thing in my mouth with one bite. It just melted there.

The guys gave us each a kiss before going to play some volleyball while the three of us girls just basked in the sun's glory. After finishing my drink, I laid down on my stomach and let the straps of my bathing suit fall to my side.

**Alice's POV:**

I had no idea how long Bella, Rose and I had been asleep, but it must have been a while. Because when I went to sit up, I felt like my back was on fire. I tapped my friends on the shoulder and tried to get them up. I knew that we needed to get into the cool water to take some of the heat away.

"Bella, Rose, come on, wake up," I looked at my watch and saw that it was close to twelve. I took some ice out of the beer bucket and began to rub it on them. That got them up, and fast.

"What the hell?" Rose exclaimed as she quickly sat up, forgetting that her top was untied, and exposed her breasts to the world. She quickly covered herself with a towel as she retied her top.

"We fell asleep," I explained, "Come on, let's get into the pool."

Just before we left, we asked the waiter to bring us another round of drinks. I dove into the water. It was cold against my hot back, and felt so good. The girls and I played with Macy for a while, even doing our own train down the slide. I looked over to the other pool and saw that the guys were still playing volleyball. It appeared that they were doing some kind of tournament.

I walked back to the chairs, immediately taking a huge gulp of what was left of my drink, and then grabbed another handful of ice and let it slide down my back. _I will be paying for this later_, I thought to myself. I got up and walked over to the house phone to see if we could get some appointments for this afternoon at the spa. With this being our last night together, I wanted us girls to look our best.

When I came back to the chairs, Bella and Rose had a plate full of food from the buffet and were eating. I sat down next to Bella and popped some grapes into my mouth.

"I made us hair appointments at the spa for four o'clock," I said.

"Great idea," Bella wrapped up the remainder of the brownies and rum cake and put them back into her bag, "I think we should save the rest for tonight. I was also thinking that since Macy will be off doing her thing, that we should be doing something special as well."

"What do you have in mind?" Rose asked, looking at the pool to find Macy.

"I'm not sure. Maybe after the formal, do a sort of replay of our first night together."

"Play another round of Questions?" I asked, thinking we already knew the guys pretty well after having spent the week with them. My mind began to think about what we could do. I wanted to make sure that we left this ship with a bang.

"Maybe the guys will have some ideas," Rose said, lying back down, this time on her back; "I really would like to just spend some time with them alone. You know just hang out up here or something."

"That is what I was thinking. Just like the first night, when we began to let our guards down," Bella took a sip of her drink, "This is really good. I think I am going to go get us some more."

Just as Bella was beginning to walk away, the guys returned with their chests glistening with beads of water. I began to wave the magazine in front of me. Looking at Jasper like that really began to turn the heat up. All of a sudden, I became really horny. The heat was moving from my back to the inside of my thighs. I stood up and walked over to Jasper and jumped into his arms. Lucky for me, he had good reflexes. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to trail kisses along his neck.

"Um, Alice," Jasper said with his hands firmly placed on my butt, "What are you doing?"

I pulled my face away from his neck and looked at him and then over to Edward and Emmett who were standing right next to him. I climbed down and stepped back.

"I just became really horny all of a sudden and when I saw you..." My voice began to trail off.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked, looking down at the empty glasses on the ground.

I looked over to Rose who held up three fingers. "Three?" I answered, though it ended up coming out more like a question, with me not even really sure.

Just then, Bella came back with a waiter behind her, carrying a huge tray of drinks.

"Oh good. You guys are back," Bella went over to Edward and planted a very hot and heavy kiss on him, her leg beginning to entangled between his. He slowly pulled her away from him. His face held the same question as Jasper's a few minutes ago.

"Thank you, Jose. You can just put them down right there," Jose, the waiter, placed the tray full of shots and shooters on the little table.

"Bella, what exactly are we doing with all those drinks?" Edward asked, pulling her into his lap.

"I did not know what everyone would like, so I just asked that they make me a little of everything."

I moved my head in agreement, sounded like a good idea to me.

"So, what is this one called?" Rose held up a shooter, it was rather tall and multi-layered.

"Oh, that one is called a Lifesaver," Bella said and handed us each a Lifesaver.

We held up our shot and threw it to the back of our throat; it was a mix of sweet fruits and hard liquors.

"Ok, this one is called Yellin' Melon," Bella handed all of us another shooter, this time solid green.

Emmett looked down at it, "I'm not sure that we should be drinking so much right now. Don't you girls need to go get ready or something?"

"Oh, come on, party pooper," Bella went up to him and poked Emmett in the chest. I couldn't help but laugh at the amount of strength that she put behind it, having knocked Emmett into the chair.

Emmett put his hands up in the air, "Hey, I like to party just as much as the next guy."

We finished the next round and I realized that it was getting late, "We need to get going and get ready for tonight."

My friends and I gathered up all of our stuff as Emmett went to get Macy out of the pool. That girl was a total prune. I bent down and gave Jasper a kiss, deep and full of passion. Rose actually had to put her hand on my waist and pull me away.

"We will meet you all back at the room at five o'clock," Edward yelled at us as we walked away.

**Emmett's POV:**

We watched as the girls walked away, amazed at the fact that they were still walking at all. I grabbed a beer and tossed one to each of my buddies.

"Anyone else think that they were acting a bit odd?" I asked, popping open the can.

Jasper and Edward just shrugged as they each took a drink.

"It's their last day, so they are just having a little fun," Jasper replied, looking down at his watch, "what are the plans for tonight? The Formal is only till ten and if you noticed the girls already packed everything up 

for us so there is nothing else to do."

"I just know that I would like to spend some time alone or just having us all hang out together like the first night," Edward said, looking at the doorway that Bella and the others had gone through a few minutes earlier.

We just hung out at the pool for a little while longer, then decided to just go ahead and get ready for tonight. As we came down the hall, I could hear a woman's voice screaming. It was a voice that I recognized. We all did.

We ran toward the girls' room and noticed that it was locked. I started to bang on the door. Jasper ran next door to see if there was a key over there, while Edward and I continued to bang on the door. We could hear all of them screaming at someone to get away from them. Jasper came back with a key and we barged into the room. I halted in my tracks, taking in the scene in front of me; Edward and Jasper slamming into my back. One split second was all it took. I went and ripped the guy - whom I recognized as the sleaze from the bar a few nights ago - off the bed. Both Rose and Alice were trying to beat him off of Bella, who was laying on the bed with only her bathing suit bottoms on. I picked the jackass up off the floor and threw him out the room, slamming the door behind me. I knew that Edward and Jasper would be able to take care of the girls. This guy was mine; and you had better believe that when I was finished him, his own mama would not even be able to recognize him. The last night on the ship and it had to end like this.

**Edward's POV:**

We finally managed to get into the room and even from behind Emmett's big back, I could tell it was going to be bad. Emmett flew to the bed, pulling the guy off of Bella and throwing him out into the hall. I knew that Emmett would take the garbage out and leave very little evidence, so I went straight to Bella and covered her up, noticing that she had a hand print across her face. I reached out slowly to touch her and she shied a way.

"Bella?" I asked, looking at her, her eyes full of hurt and pain.

I turned my attention to Rose, Alice and Macy who were all hovered in a corner with Jasper.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I went to answer the door, he said it was room services and then pushed his way in. He went straight for Bella first for some reason. Alice and I kept beating on him…" Rose's voice trailed off as she and Alice walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, wrapping her up with a blanket.

"Is she alright?" Emmett asked, walking back into the room with a clean shirt on.

I nodded my head, "I think that she is more shaken up than anything else."

I tried to remain calm, but what I would not have given to join in on the Pinata party that Emmett had with that guy's face.

"Is there any garbage left to be taken out?" I asked; Emmett just shook his head.

"Do you girls still want to go to the formal?" Jasper asked, looking to the bed where everyone was curled up in a ball.

"You all go ahead," Bella said quietly, "I just want to stay here for a little while and take a bath."

"I will not leave you," I told her and then stood up, "we will be right next door, so you all can get dressed."

As I closed the door behind me, I let out a sigh. How can just an hour or so change a life so greatly?

We quickly changed our clothes and went back next door. Everyone was ready; except for Bella, who was still in bed with the blankets pulled tight against her.

I made sure that the door was locked behind the others as they left and then curled into bed with her. I pushed her hair back from her face and rested my chin on her head.

"Make love to me," Bella asked. I was not sure if it was a question or a statement.

"What?" I asked. As much as I would love to have my hands all over her smooth and silky skin, I was not sure it was what she wanted, or even needed, right now.

"Please?" Bella wiped a tear from her face, "I want to feel your hands on me and when I close my eyes I want it to be your face I see."

"Bella," I started as I lightly pulled her face toward mine, "You were just violated..."

Bella broke my words as her lips came crashing onto mine. Her breath was so warm and I could still taste the array of liquor on her lips and tongue. Her hands flew into my hair, pulling me hard and close to her. I slipped my hand underneath the covers and took hold of her breast. I wanted her so badly and ever since last night after the show, I had thought of nothing else but being with her.

Her hand slid down my pants and she began to play with my already aroused area. Bella pushed hard on the waistband, trying to get them to slide down. I shifted slightly and threw my clothes to the floor. I lowered myself on top of her, kissing her and sucking on her neck; her eyes began to roll back from the sensations. I carefully rolled her over so that she was sitting on top of my legs, both of us in a sitting position. I lowered my face into her chest, taking in all that her full breasts had to offer, as my hands roamed down to the small of her back, to where the strings to her bikini were in easy reach, and quickly untied them. Our bodies were in full contact.

"I want to feel you inside of me," Bella was getting breathless and I lowered on to her back, hovering just above her.

The head of my erection was so close to the opening of her heated, wet lips. I slightly grazed the tip around them, both of us letting out small moans at how much pleasure even the slightest touch had brought on. Bella eagerly wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me on top of her. As I began to slide in slowly, Bella squeezed herself closer against me. This being only our second time, the feeling was just about the same as the first, like slipping a tight glove over a huge hand. The warmth was indescribable as I began to carefully work my way into her. Never once did my mouth leave her lips. The feeling that bubbled up inside was nothing like it had been in the shower. I felt true love coming from both of us. I would do anything for love. Her hips began rising and falling with mine. I took my time with her, not wanting it to end. Her head fell back as I began to feel her cum. I gave a final thrust at the same time, collapsing onto the bed next to her.

Bella wrapped the blanket around her and curled up next to me.

"Thank you," she whispered. I gave her a small kiss.


	47. Beginning to an End

**Bella's POV:**

I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms, because the next thing I knew, all of our friends were standing and hovering over the bed, just watching us. I made sure that the blanket was tight around me before nudging Edward to get up.

"Well, it is about time you all woke up," Emmett boomed at us.

"What do you want, Emmett?" Edward asked, sitting up and trying to push his mangled hair down. I stifled a laugh; you could actually see where I had grabbed clumps of it.

"We leave you alone for a couple of hours and come back to this," Rose smirked, "But you need to get up and come with us."

"Why?" I asked. Alice and Rose both rolled their eyes, as if I were asking the stupidest question in the world.

"There is a party going on upstairs and you are asking why?" Did Alice just answer a question with a question?

Edward and I looked at each other; we knew that there would be no way that we could just hide out in the room for our last night. Then we gave our attention to the gang standing close to the bed.

"Uh, do you mind?" I asked, trying to get them out of the room so that Edward and I could get dressed.

They must have taken the hint because Alice and Rose pushed the guys out of the room and then grabbed some different clothes for themselves before heading to the bathroom to change. Edward and I quickly got dressed and stood outside of the room to wait for everyone else. He just kept rubbing his hand on my face, where you could still see a slap mark.

"You ok?" he asked me, kissing me lightly on my eyes.

I leaned into him and just nodded, "I'm better now that you are here."

The door opened to both rooms and everyone piled out of them. I looked around, noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Macy?" I asked as we began to walk up to the Lido deck. Alice snapping picture after picture, "And Alice why are you taking pictures of the carpet?"

"Macy is already at the kids slumber party; we have to go pick her up around six in the morning. I am trying to get as much of this ship on film as possible," she pointed the camera to me and Edward, "Now say cheese!"

Walking through the sliding doors and out into the sea wind brought on chills. It was not a cold chill, but more of a sense of déjà vu that I could not explain. I knew that I had walked through these same doors a hundred times in the last six days, but this time it was different. This time would be our last.

We found our way over to _our_ chairs that we had occupied for the entire week and took a seat. I looked over to the pool and noticed the thousands of beach balls and people. The stage was set up again, hovering mid air above the pool. The band was playing some island music on steel 

drums. I dug into my bag and pulled out the brownies, the rest of the rum cake, along with a bottle of rum.

Alice ran to the bar and brought back some glasses for us. After we each had a small glass full of rum, I raised mine up into the air. Everyone else followed suit.

"What should we toast to?" I asked.

"To friends; both old and new," Alice said and we all nodded.

"To love," Edward added, looking down at me. I could see the love in his eyes and my heart began to melt.

"To pickles," Rose grinned looking over to Emmett, all of us trying hard not to laugh.

"Alright to pickles," I said with a smile, "To forever."

"To forever," we all said at the same time and threw the hot liquid to the back of our throats.

Immediately we all began to cough.

"Holy shit! What the hell kind of rum is this?" Emmett reached down to the bottle, "a hundred and fifty proof? You all are trying to kill us!"

"Please. One shot is not going to kill you," Alice slapped me on the leg to scoot over; "I did a shot at the store and knew that we need some."

"I'm not complaining, it is good, but damn is it strong," Emmett poured himself another round; "You girls said you wanted to get shitfaced, this will definitely do the trick."

I broke off a piece of the brownies, letting it melt in my mouth. It was perfect. I took another bite and then passed some over to Alice, who was already digging into the rum cake. We all began to eat and drink, just enjoying each other's company one last time under the stars.

I stood up and began to sway to the music of the steel drums, still being able to feel the rhythm of the islands. Edward came up to me and we began to dance. It felt so right being in his arms; I did not want the feeling to ever end.

I looked around and noticed that our friends were all doing the same.

"EWW!" I said, slapping down on my arm at a bug crawling its way up.

"What was it?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw a bug crawling up my arm," I scratched my arm and took hold of Edward, "Come on, let's go get something to eat since we missed dinner."

We made our way over to the midnight buffet and piled our plates high, then went back to our chairs. The others were still there, enjoying some more liquor and brownies. I began to think that I had been lucky that the kid had given us the whole bag, since they were a huge hit.

"Bella, these brownies are out of this world," Rose said, popping another piece in her mouth; I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Freedom Party," the cruise director said, coming out onto the stage, "this is it, the final party! And tomorrow morning, we will be back in Miami," we all began to boo, "Okay, okay. I know we would all love to stay here forever, but all good things 

must come to an end.

"Now before we continue a few ground rules: make sure you have all your paperwork filled out and your luggage outside your door before you go to bed tonight. The dogs will be sniffing it, so all that weed you all bought, better smoke it tonight!" The crowd began to cheer, "There I said what I needed to, now let's get this party started! Freedom picked up a special guest while in Jamaica who was looking for a free ride back to the States. We always welcome all on board. So let's give it up for...Kelis!"

The crowd went wild as Kelis walked out onto the stage, "Thank you all for letting me bust in on your party!" She began to clap her hands to get the band to play with her.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they're like  
It's better than yours.  
Damn right, it's better than yours.  
I can teach you,  
But I'll have to charge…"_

Alice, Rose and I all squealed when we heard her begin to sing 'Milkshake.' I grabbed my friends' hands and led them toward the stage; the three of us bumping and grinding with each other. I could feel the guys' eyes on us. The seduction of the lyrics was enticing.

_"You know you want it,  
The thing that makes me  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think it's time..."_

_  
__La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting."_

I walked over to Edward and danced around him like a pole, him standing perfectly still. I ran my body down his leg, my hands trailing lastly. I could feel his heart racing and him getting hard. I smiled, knowing that my milkshake brought the guy I wanted into my life.

"Bella," he started, looking down at me, his voice scratching," What are you doing?"

"I am dancing," I said as I slid back up. I began to get really hot and began to unbutton my shirt. Edward put his hands over mine. My eyes furrowed together in confusion.

"No, love, not here."

"What? I want to go swimming," I pulled my shirt over my head and then dropped my shorts, my bathing suit underneath. I ran for the pool and dove in. It was packed. Edward found me quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but I sort of like it."

I had my legs around his waist and then bent closer to him. "You know what I want?" Edward shook his head, "I want to straddle your paddle."

**Edward's POV:**

I had Bella wrapped around me in the pool and she had just used a line that I would have only expected from Emmett. I knew immediately that she was either drunk, high, or both. This was not her usual behavior, even when she had been dancing on the bar.

"Come on, love, let's go find everyone else," I kept her in her place while she began to trail kisses all over my face. She did not stop until I hoisted her out of the pool, when she brought her lips together in a pout. _Oh God, did she have great looking lips._

I lead her toward the chairs where everyone else was sitting.

"You having problems with Bella, too?" Emmett asked, looking at the way I was holding Bella so she would not go running off.

"Yep. What's up with the rest of you?" I asked, looking at Alice as she brazenly licked Jasper's neck.

"Alice says she wants a popsicle," Jasper said, trying to move Alice away from his face, "and that she thinks I would make a great popsicle."

"That is one I have never heard," Emmett smiled, "I will need to remember that one."

"Emmie," Rose cooed out, "When will I get to eat the pickle?" Her hand started to work its way into Emmett's pants. He jumped slightly; I figured Rose must have hit the pickle.

"Mr. Ed wants to come out and play," Bella said, her hands already moving down to my groin.

"No, Bella," I pulled her hands up to my chest.

Bella stomped her feet like a two year old and brought her lips out, "But I. Want. To. Ride. The. Horsey."

"Ohh!" Alice jumped up from Jasper and joined Bella's side, "I want to ride a horsey, too."

"There are not any horseys here," I said sternly, "God, I need a drink."

Emmett threw me a beer and I drank it in one long swallow. When I finished, I realized that the girls were no longer around.

"Where the hell did they go?" I asked, wondering why no one was watching them.

"They just slithered away, saying that the monkeys were calling them," Emmett said, a smirk across his lips.

"And you did not think to stop them?" I asked him.

"Hey, man," Jasper said, standing up, "There were fast. They shot out of here like a bullet."

I looked around to see if I could find Bella anywhere nearby. I had only had my eyes closed for a few seconds, there was no way they could have gotten very far. I looked over to the rock wall and thought that I saw some girls scaling the wall.

"Oh, shit," Jasper followed my gaze.

"What the fu…" Emmett began to run toward the wall, Jasper and I right behind him.

When we came upon the wall and looked up, I could not believe that they were already about half way up and not wearing any harnesses.

"Bella, Rose, Alice!" I called up, "Stop, don't move!" They all turned and looked down at the three of us.

"We are going to see the monkeys!" Bella called out, "They live up there!"

I noticed that Jasper and Emmett were all geared up and had begun to scale the wall. I quickly found some gear and followed up behind them. If they were to fall from the height that they were at, they could easily be paralyzed if not worse. We climbed up quickly and wrapped our bodies around the girls, carefully bringing them down to safety.

As soon as their feet touched the ground they began to throw temper tantrums.

"You won't let us ride horseys or see the monkeys!" Bella stomped off back toward the pool with Alice and Rose following closely behind her.

"Yeah! And you won't even let us eat any pickles!" Rose said, sticking her tongue out at Emmett.

Jasper was right, the girls were fast. We had to run to keep up with them. There was no telling what they would do next. When we caught up with them, the girls were sitting on the chairs, finishing up the brownies, as well as the rest of the rum.

"Ooh, I think they'll be waking up with a huge headache," Emmett said and I smacked him on the back of the head.

"You idiot. Of course they will wake up with a headache."

I went to grab the bottle out of Bella's hand and she growled at me.

"Dude, she is like a rabid dog or something," Emmett tried to do the same thing with Rose, who in turn scratched him on the hand with her long fingernails, "Shit, Rose, I'm bleeding."

Rose stood up and walked over to Emmett's hand, which had small patches of blood on it.

"Awww. Does Emmie have a booboo?" she said, and then proceeded to lick and suck on his fingers. I could hear a moan come from Emmett.

"Ok, you two, go get a room," Jasper said.

"Would love to," Emmett said, "but I don't think she will remember much about what happened."

"Oh. My. God!" Alice said suddenly, standing up and clapping her hands, "We so have to go shopping!"

I looked at her confused, "Alice, we are on a boat."

"I know! That is what will make it so much better! The thrill of the hunt!"

I looked over to Jasper for some help, "What hunt, Alice?"

"Hunting for clothes, duh?"

I looked down at my watch, only midnight. Technically the night was young, but I was ready to call it a night. I gathered up all the bags and then walked over to Bella and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She laughed and began to wiggle her fingers to Alice and Rose.

"Bye bye," Bella said, "I am going to go to play with the paint stick. He only colors in white though."

I noticed that my friends did the same thing. We walked down to our rooms and put the girls all in one room, thinking there would be safety in numbers.

"Now what?" Jasper asked, looking at the heap of girls on one bed.

"Three little monkeys, jumping on the bed!" we turned and saw that the girls were jumping up and down, "one fell off ," Alice came flying off the bed, heading straight for Jasper. He caught her just in time before she bumped her head on the dresser, "Oh, and the doctor caught me."

Bella and Rose began to laugh hysterically and jump even more so on the bed. I was just waiting to see which one would jump next. Instead, Rose climbed off the bed.

"I have to go pee now," she said, making her way to the bathroom, "Pee pee! I go pee pee! Mommy wow! I'm a big girl now!" She sang as we heard her do her business.

"At least I know she is potty trained," Emmett said, walking over to the bathroom, which got really quiet all of a sudden, "Rose, everything ok?"

I looked over to the bed and saw that Bella and Alice were passed out cold. I could not help but to breathe a sigh of relief. I went over and pressed my fingers into Bella's neck, just to make sure she was asleep and not dead.

Emmett emerged from the bathroom, carrying Rose in his arms bridal style. "She passed out," he said as he placed her on the bed with Alice and Bella.

What a night. Our last night on board was spent with three girls trippin'. I planted a kiss on Bella's forehead.

"Sleep, love," I whispered, "we will be starting a new adventure tomorrow."

Jasper, Emmett and I moved all their bags out into the hall and then placed ours next to them. We were officially ready to get off this boat. I just prayed that a week in Disney World would be just as exciting as the cruise had been. I sat down on my bed and looked at my best friends; we were all beyond exhausted.

I went to lie down and turned the lights off.

"Thanks, man," Emmett said into the dark.

"For what?" I asked.

"The trip of a lifetime," Emmett called out, I could tell he was about to nod off.

"Yeah, thanks," Jasper added.

I just smiled. This really had been the trip of a lifetime, but I could not help but wonder if it were just the beginning. We would all be embarking on a new trip, with new adventures in less than six hours. I wondered what Disney would have in store for us. 

This trip had already brought me the love of my life, how could that be topped? I pulled the ring out from under my pillow and admired it, watching as the moonlight shimmered off of the brilliant facets in the diamond and emeralds.

**A/N: Well there you have it. We say good-bye to the cruise. The next chapter will be the start of Disney World. I hope that you all will continue to stick around. I would love to have some ideas on what you all would like to see happen at Disney World, so please PM me. Please remember to R&R. IThank you all that have stuck with this story adn all the wonderful reviews. When I started off, I did not expect it to be as big as it is adn the fact that i am only half way through boogles my mind. I want to thank my Beta-FaithInSnape for helping me out. We are goingto spend the next week or so going through the chapters and correcting any mistakes that have been pointed out. The face of the story is not changing. I will be posting Disney World Week here, there will not be a sequel. I am also working on another story and I know you will not be dissappointed. Believe me, what I will be giving you all had never been done. It is a Crossover of a Christian writer of Supernatural thrillers. Until my next chapter...**


	48. Disney or Bust

**Question and Answers: The Cruise**

I just wanted to address a couple of questions that have popped up in the reviews. This is not a chapter, so please do not respond to this. I will be deleting this as soon as the next chapter is ready.

_**What was in the brownies?**_

The brownies did in fact have marijuana. I did get the idea from the Drew Barrymore "Never been Kissed." From my understanding, many Islanders do in fact cook with marijuana as an herb. It is not that uncommon.

_**Is there really a town called Hell?**_

Yes, there is. Please check out my bio, I put links to some of the landmarks that they visited!

_**Where was Macy while the girls were high and drunk?**_

Macy was at kid's camp celebrating her last night on the ship with a sleep over. Don't worry she was safe and sound. She will be in the next chapter!

_**What song did Edward and Bella sing for the talent show?**_

It was Meatloaf's "I would do anything for love (But I won't do that)." If you have never heard it you really should go Google the lyrics or download the song, it is great.

_**Can you really bungee jump from a helicopter?**_

Sorry, I have no idea. I got that idea because it was something my brother thought would be cool; he is twenty-four, need I say more. I am sure there has been some one that did it; I just do not know them. Please, do not plan a trip to Jamaica just to do that.

_**Who is the bar sleaze that tried to rape Bella?**_

He is just a random guy, no name. Every cruise ship has one and we will not hear anymore about him or see him again. The garbage has been dealt with.

_**Will there be a sequel?**_

Yes, there will be a sequel to the story. Disney World is not the sequel and will still be within this same story. I have gone back and forth with it on separating them up, but decided against it. The part two will be when they get back to New York and their normal lives. Believe it or not, I have that one totally planned out more so than Disney!

_**Keep those ideas coming about Disney and when I do use the idea, the chapter will be dedicated to you along with the sneak peek of that chapter so you can let me know if it is how you think it should be. Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and sit tight more will be on its way!**_

**Disney World or Bust**

**Bella's POV:**

If a person's life could change in a matter of seconds; just imagine what a week could do. You see, my best friends - Alice and Rose - and I had just been on the cruise of a lifetime. We hadn't for a second expected that, in the one week on Carnival Freedom, we would meet three great looking guys and fall in love. In fact, we never thought that we could find love at all because those that we had loved in our pasts had all left us. Yet, here I sit on an airplane, getting geared up for another fun filled week. I wondered what other surprises were lurking just around the corner. I thought about one of the largest surprises we had gotten so far, Rose's long lost sister that no one - not even Rose - had known about. Talk about life throwing you a curve ball. But now, as I looked over at Macy and Rose coloring together, I knew that it had been the best curve ball ever.

"Can you please lower the shade, Bella?" Alice cried out at me from the other side of the aisle, "my head is killing me and the sun is not helping me much."

I had to agree with her, my head was pounding as well. I knew that we had gotten smashed the previous night, our last night on the boat, but I would never have believed that my friends and I had acted the way we did if there was not hardcore evidence. Believe me, the evidence was there. Emmett, one of our new friends and I guess you could say Rose's boyfriend, had the nerve to videotape us as we tried to leave the room sometime in the middle of the night, and it was not pretty. The guys are still laughing about it!

I reached over to drop the blinds and then rested my head against the back of the seat as I placed my hand on my stomach, which was churning from the liquor that was still in it. Edward, who is my boyfriend, a man that I found this week, insisted that the brownies that I bought had been laced with marijuana. I thought I was going to die when he said that to me this morning. Until now, I had not so much as even take over the counter drugs very often. But now I had eaten brownies that were full of marijuana!

"I still cannot believe that the guys had different flights than us," Rose said with a displeased look on her face, "There were plenty of empty seats on this plane, and I just don't understand why they could not fly standby."

"Rose, it is just for an hour. We can get lunch when we land and then meet them at their gate. It is not like we will never see them again," I grabbed a crayon and began to color with Macy, "Did I tell you girls the sleeping arrangements yet?"

Alice perked her head up, but refused to take her sunglasses off, "What are they? Are we still staying at Animal Kingdom?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, but I never told you all that we also have a three room suite and Edward has agreed to stay there with us."

"Oh my God!" Rose and Alice both squealed, clapping their hands in excitement.

"It will be so nice to have our own rooms," Rosalie let out a sigh and I knew what she was planning on doing in her room tonight.

"What are the plans for the day?" Alice asked, looking at me, "It will still be early when we get there."

"I personally would not mind just taking a day of rest and then start tackling the theme parks in the morning. Since we are staying in the resort, we get the special privilege of being able to have the park to ourselves before they open to the public," I said, going through my backpack to find the information on Disney that I had pulled offline before leaving a week ago.

"What kind of pass do we have? And don't forget that we will need to get Macy one when we get there?" Rose said, trying to look the papers over that I held in my hand.

"They are called Hoppers and they give us access to all parks, including the water parks. And we can go to any of them at any time of day. So basically, no restrictions for the next seven days. Our passes are also our room keys, so they will already be set up for us when we get there."

Just then the airline steward came over the speaker to let us know that we were about to land. I put everything back in my bag and helped Rose put all of Macy's things away. I did one last pull on my seatbelt just as the plane began to descend, and then took hold of the arm rest, my nerves starting to get the best of me. The last time that we had debarked a plane, our lives had changed. I began to think about how my life would change when we hit Disney World.

My friends and I quickly made our way over to claim our luggage and then waited for the guys to show up. After a few minutes, I decided to go to the food court to grab some coffee. It was amazing that I had gone an entire week without Starbucks. I was just walking back with a tray full when someone called out my name. I turned around and nearly dropped my coffee. There, standing just a few feet away, was my Greek god, A.K.A Edward Masen. The man that had changed my life this past week, the man that I would have the pleasure of spending another week with, and the man that I hoped I would get to spend the rest of my life with. But just don't tell him that. I would hate for him to think that I was being too forward.

The two of us are actually more alike than we would have ever thought. We were both virgins up until a few days ago. And may I just say, having sex was much better than I could put into words. I had always known that I would save myself for the right time, the right person. I had just never known that the right person would be a doctor and would look like he modeled for GQ Magazine. As my mother would say, I had hit the jackpot with Edward.

Edward came up to me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. His best friends, Emmett and Jasper, were standing around, looking over my head. I knew who they were looking for. You didn't need to be a mind reader to figure that one out.

"The girls are over by the luggage claim," I said as Edward helped me with my arm load of coffee.

"You all drink the same thing?" Emmett asked, looking at my four Venti Frappuccinos, "Which one is Rose's?"

I pulled out the Mocha Caramel Light 'heavy on the whip' and handed it over to Emmett who took a long drink, "Ew, whatever happened to plan old coffee? This is way too sweet."

I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk toward the girls. Macy was the first to see us and ran straight up to Emmett, who picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"You ready to go to Disney World, Squirt?"

"You betcha!" she replied with a big smile.

My attention turned to Rose, who was just watching the two of them from the sidelines. She was such a strong young woman, and her life was the one to change the most this past week. She still had an issue with love, but I could already see the changes in her, even if she still had yet to see it herself. Between Macy and Emmett, Rose had come a long way.

"So what is the first ride that you want to go on?" Emmett asked, walking over to Rose and handing her the coffee.

I could see Macy was deep in thought and then her eyes lit up, "Space Mountain. I hear it is supposed to be really scary."

I just smiled down at her and handed my friends the rest of the coffees, giving Macy the Strawberry Crème. The guys went to retrieve their bags and then we all hauled everything out on three carts to find some cabs to take us to Disney World. Lucky for us, there was abundance and we actually found a fifteen passenger van that could fit all of us, including the bags.

"Who would have thought that we would be leaving a cruise and just three hours later be on our way to Disney?" Alice asked, leaning into Jasper, "It almost seems surreal."

I just smiled at my pixie friend. She still had a hard time wrapping her little head around the idea that I managed to surprise her and Rose with this trip.

"Well, believe it," Jasper said, looking out the window as we began to drive under the giant sign that said _Welcome to Disney World_, "Because we are here."

I couldn't tell who was more excited: Alice, who was bouncing her seat; Macy, who was clapping and singing "It's a Small World;" or Emmett, who was insisting that we needed to go buy us all some mouse ears.

Edward leaned over and breathed into my ear, goosebumps rising on my skin at the sensation, "Where Dreams Come true. What dreams do you want to make, Bella?"

I turned and gave him a small but passionate kiss, "You are already making my dreams come true."

The driver was an expert at navigating all the turn-offs and getting us to the Animal Kingdom Resort in record time. I went ahead of everyone else to go wait in line for check-in while they unloaded the van. Upon entering, I had to stop in my tracks to take in the view. The resort lobby appeared to be better than the cruiseship. All the natural tones and colors made it look like I had just stepped into a whole new world. I looked out a window near customer service and saw the high grass of the Savannah as a giraffe crossed in front of it. I could not help but think how perfect this place was already. And I had only been here two minutes!

Edward came to stand next to me when the mounds of suitcases were all stacked up next to one of the many elevators. I noticed that Emmett and Macy were already next door checking out the gift shop.

"Next," a cheerful voice sounded over the high wooden desk.

"Yes, Isabella Swan," I gave the lady my reservation number, "I will also be having four additional guests staying in the room with me."

"Are you keeping this on the same credit card?" her accent was silky and smooth.

Edward pulled out his wallet and proceeded to hand over another credit card, "Can you bill half to this one?"

"I can," she swiped Edward's card and then counted out the eight room keys, "How many additional passes do you need?"

"I have reservations at another hotel that I will be canceling and would like my passes transferred over to here."

She began typing the information into the system, "Dr. Edward Masen...ok, you two are all set." She placed seven keys onto the table, "Your room keys are also your passes to the all the theme parks on site. You may also be asked to show your passes to get on any of the buses and trams. If you lose your key, please inform us immediately. The parks will close tonight at ten and tomorrow's Early Rises Park is Epcot. You will have the privilege of entering an hour before it opens to the public."

She placed another packet on the table. "You are here," she point and circled it in red, "Your room is on the top floor, Savannah side penthouse suite. Again, welcome to Animal Kingdom Lodge and make this your year of dreams."

I gathered up everything and began walking over my group of friends who appeared to be loitering by the elevators.

"Bella, this place is unbelievable!" Alice came up to me and wrapped her arm through mine, "So what floor are we on?"

"Last floor. They said it is a penthouse suite."

"Suh-weeet!" Emmett said, and it was then that I noticed his newly acquired hat in the shape of Pumbaa from the Lion King.

"Nice hat, Emmett," Edward tapped his friend on the head as we loaded up into the elevator.

I could tell that this week was going to hold many adventures and that I may need to watch my step. With Emmett, who I had quickly learned is like a huge kid, there was no telling what would happen. Edward reached down and squeezed my hand. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and we made our way to one of the three rooms on the floor.

"Well, this is it," I slid a key into the lock and opened the door. I could not help but smile at what might happen behind the three closed doors that branched off from the living area. I could guarantee that dreams would be made this week; at least I hope my dream would be!

"Oh my goodness," Alice brought her hands to her mouth. For the second time in less than three days, she was speechless.

"This place is beautiful," Rose leaned into Emmett, "And it is so romantic."

I walked over to the vast window and threw open the curtains. Our little bungalow was sitting in the high grasses of the African Savannah. You could see just about every animal mingling around the watering hole.

"Are they all real?" Macy came up to stand next to me.

"Yep," I smiled, "and you get to wake up everyday looking at them."

"Cool!"

We all began to go our separate ways. After everything was unpacked, we all merged together in the living area. Macy was still looking out the window as a pack of wild dogs ran past.

"So what's the game plan?" Jasper asked as he sat down, pulling Alice into his lap.

"I don't know and I don't care," Emmett started, "but I do know that this boy is getting hungry."

"God, Emmett,' Edward said, coming up behind him, "You are like a bottomless pit. Do you ever think of anything else besides food?"

"Yeah," Emmett's face broke out in a huge smile, "Sex and girls."

I just rolled my eyes as Rose reached over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I want to go see Minnie Mouse," a small voice came from the window.

"How about we just go down to the Mara and grab a quick bite?" Jasper was looking over the packet of information that I had been given, no doubt memorizing the entire thing.

"Sounds like a plan," Emmett clapped his hands and stood up. "Let's go get food and then head over to the Magic Kingdom."

I took one last look around the room which I would be calling home for the next week, and then followed my friends out to start our new adventure. I could not help this sinking feeling in my stomach that Disney World would not know what hit them.

"Disney World or Bust, baby!" Emmett hit the button on the elevator, the doors closing behind us.

A new week; new destination; new surprises. You never knew what might happen at the place where dreams come true.

**Edward's POV:**

This was it. This was going to be the week where my life would change even more. I just knew it. I looked at Bella as I held her hand. My friends and I walked over to the quick dining area to grab something small and then head off to the Magic Kingdom, which was actually perfect. It would give me the time to examine my plans. I had a hard time figuring out who was more excited about this week. We were all about to jump right out of our skin. But I could tell that if nothing else, Emmett was bound to make it an exciting week. He had already started it off on a high note with that incredibly stupidlooking hat.

Once outside, we found the bus that would take us to the Magic Kingdom. From there, we waited in yet another line to get on the ferry. I could not help but have the feeling that we would be doing a lot of waiting. Then again it was June, peak season.

My hand never left Bella's. I held her close, from fear that I would lose her. I looked over and saw that Emmett was doing the same, but not only with Rose. He also had a secure hand around Macy as well. I let a smile cross my face as I watched the three interact. I would never have guessed that I would ever see playboy Emmett settle down. I knew that he had been telling Jasper and I that he was beginning to love Rose, and all of her; that included Macy. He was in fact a huge kid, but he knew when he had to grow up and with Rose and Macy, he did just that. I was proud of him and I knew Mr. and Mrs. McCarty would be proud as well when they get to meet them.

"Edward, come on," Bella pulled on my hand as we came closer to the front gate and the mobs of people standing around to wait for entrance. Lucky for us, being resort members, we had the privileges of just cutting through most of the people and were standing on Main Street in just mere minutes.

There, in all her splendor, was Cinderella's Castle. Macy was looking up at it in awe.

"Can we go in?"

"No, honey, we can't," Rose said, looking at her sadly.

I looked over to Emmett and could see that he would love to give the two of them the world. It was right then that my mind began to go into overdrive. I would need to catch Emmett by himself and help him plan out his dreams for Rose and Macy. After all, all little girls deserved to be a princess for a day. What better place to do that than right here?


	49. Magic Kingdom

**Magic Kingdom**

**Jasper's POV:**

Here we were, standing on Main Street of Disney's Magic Kingdom and everyone was talking, wanting to go on everything, but no one was able to agree on what should be first. The only one that seemed to have an idea was Macy, but I could feel her heart breaking when Rose told her that we could not go into the Castle. I decided that I would love to help fulfill that dream. I knew with the collective powers of Edward and Emmett, we should be able to make one dream come true this week.

"I want to go on Space Mountain," Emmett bellowed out.

"No, It's a Small World first," Alice had her hands on her tiny little hips. I was amused at the irony of her liking that ride.

"Teapots," Bella called out.

"Swiss Family Tree House," Edward yelled out at me.

"Ok, everyone just hold up," I looked at the map that I was holding, "All those places are in different parts of the park. We need to pick an area and then just travel around. I vote we start with Fantasy Land. That is where Pirates of the Caribbean and Swiss Family are. There are also plenty of other rides there. Then we can just circle around. Whatever we don't get done today, we can come back and do tomorrow."

"Sounds fine to me," Emmett crossed his hands around his broad chest, "but I am not leaving until I ride Space Mountain."

I took hold of my map and began to lead our group down Main Street; however, I had forgotten that this was also home of Shopping USA. We did not even make it twenty feet before Alice let go of my hand was in the first store she spotted. I groaned internally, it was going to be a very long day. The girls proceeded to go into every shop that they had. As much as I was not looking forward to carrying around bags of souvenirs, I took the opportunity to talk to Edward and Emmett about Macy.

"I think we should figure out a way to get Macy into the castle," Edward said and I smiled, knowing that we were on the same wave length.

"I was actually thinking the same thing, but I also have another idea," Emmett looked from the Castle and into the window where Macy and Rose were trying on mouse ears. "I have a plan, but I will need the help of you guys."

Edward and I leaned forward to get more information on Emmett's plan and what kind of help he would need. Just as Emmett was about to open his mouth, the girls cast a shadow over us.

"Now what are you three up to?" Bella asked, holding out a pair of mouse ears for Edward.

I looked over to Alice who was trying to hand me a Donald Duck hat. It was not until Emmett put on his Goofy hat that I knew the girls had bought ones that they thought fit our personalities. But there was no way I was going to spend the day walking around in this stupid thing. Then I looked down at the sidewalk and realized that the hats were truly the least of our worries. The bags from just one store were enough for the hundreds of people that walked around us. Emmett must have seen our predicament, because he came walking up with a double wide baby stroller.

"Emmett, you're my hero," Rose came over to him and plopped her bags into the stroller.

The girls must have liked the idea because before we knew it, they were off to the next store. Not even five feet away from the first. My friends and I did not even bother following; we just took our seats on the closest bench.

"So back to what you were thinking, Emmett," I said as soon as I knew the girls were out of earshot.

"I want to give Rose and Macy their dreams," he started, but seemed unsure of where to go with the thoughts.

"So what do you need help with?" Edward asked, looking over his shoulder and checking to see if the girls had come out of the store yet.

"I want this to be right, but I have the feeling that Rose won't take me seriously."

I nodded my head in agreement. There had been plenty of times where Emmett might have come across as a major jackass. But he had changed and I had the feeling that he had made the decision that it was time for him to settle down. He was finally ready to make a family for himself.

"Everything will be perfect," I said, standing up as I saw Alice come through the door with yet another bag; Macy following behind with a huge lollipop in the shape of a pair of mouse ears.

"What? You bought her a lollipop and I didn't get one?" Emmett said, coming up to Macy.

Macy put her hand into the bag that Alice was carrying and pulled out another set of ears, "Here you go, Emmett."

"Hey, thanks Squirt."

"Okay, girls, do you all think that we can actually ride some rides today or are we just going to be going to each store?" Edward asked. I was surprised that he was a little miffed, that was usually the tone that Emmett would have used. But I had to agree, I was ready to do more than shopping.

"Fine," Alice muttered, adding her newest bag to the collection and starting to walk the rest of the way down Main Street, stopping only once to grab a bottle of water.

**Alice's POV:**

A shopper's paradise. That is how I would describe the Magic Kingdom at first sight. As I led the group through Main Street over to Adventureland, my eyes wandered around all the little shops. They had a shop for everything. But Jasper was right; it was time for some rides and fun. I knew that I wanted to go on Pirates of the Caribbean, so that was where I headed first. Just as we were about to come up to the entrance, I saw that Macy was standing back and looking toward the opposite direction. Rose was next to her and I went ahead and backtracked.

"What's up?" I asked as soon as I was in earshot.

"I want to go on that," Macy pointed to the Aladdin's Magic Carpet. I took hold of her hand and we walked over to the relatively short line. Emmett was standing right behind me, holding onto Rose's hand. I could not help but wonder if the guys were planning something, they were being all secretive.

Jasper helped me up into one of the carpets, with Macy sitting in the middle of the two of us. I looked back and saw Rose and Emmett huddled close together. God, they looked good together. Edward and Bella stayed on the ground, snapping pictures and videotaping the ride.

As the ride began to lift up off the ground, Macy took hold of my arm, squealing with sheer delight. To see the smile on her face and hearing her sing "A Whole New World," was a priceless moment. I embraced her and I knew that with her in the picture, this trip would be one that we would never forget. In the three minutes of the ride, a smile never left any of our faces.

After Emmett had helped Rose out of their carpet, he walked over to our carpet and helped Macy out. She skipped out of the gate and then walked over to the next ride. I rolled my eyes, thinking that we would need more than a week to get through everything here.

"WOW, it looks just like the movie!" Macy said as she took her first step up for the Swiss Family Treehouse.

"Now this is what I call a home," Edward called out from behind us, video camera in hand as we passed the bedrooms, "I think we should all just move to a deserted Island and build us a treehouse."

"Yeah," Emmett called out, "but then what would we do? I can only eat so much fish."

"Well, you could practice wrestling a shark," Jasper commented.

The thought of all of us living on our own island was intriguing. If it were anything like Jamaica, you could count me in.

"Are we almost done climbing these steps?" Macy asked, "My legs are getting tired."

Emmett scooted up in front of her and then squatted down, hoisting Macy up onto his back. She clung to him, tucking her chin into his neck. They continued on like that for the remainder of the hike through the house, Emmett never once putting Macy down.

I took hold of Rose's arm and she looked back at me, "He's a keeper, Rose." She smiled, but I could tell it had a long ways to go before it reached her eyes.

"I know, I just wish I knew it would last," she bit down on her bottom lip, a habit I knew she had picked up from Bella, "It bothers me that Macy is getting so attached to him. That _I_ am getting so attached."

Bella came up and fell in step behind us, "You're still having trouble believing." It came out more as a statement than a question.

Rose just looked down at her foot placing as she took the next step. "I am afraid that he will leave. Just look at all that have left us. How can I trust love when everyone that has loved me has left?"

Bella placed her hand on Rose's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "You can't. All you can do is believe," Bella threw her other hand around, "and look where we are. We are in a land where dreams are meant to come true. You will find your love here, Rose."

As if on cue, Emmett called out, "You slow pokes hurry up!"

We quickly went across the drawbridge and planted our feet back on solid ground. Macy still held onto Emmett as we walked over to the Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Oh, dude, I loved this movie," Emmett said as we winded our way through the long ropes into the dark tunnels, "wonder if this is anything like it?"

"I wish there were a Johnny Depp on this ride," Rose said with a wishful look in her eyes.

Emmett nudged her, "What do you mean? I am a hundred times better looking than that Pirate guy."

"How many?" the attendant asked.

"Seven," I called out, he pointed us over to a number and we all filed into one of the boats.

"It's sort of spooky," Macy said quietly as she slid in next to Rose.

Edward and Bella were in the middle row with Jasper and I up front. Edward moved his head and looked into Macy's huge eyes. "Don't worry, Macy, I am pretty sure that Emmett will fend off the pirates and protect you."

"You got that right," Emmett said as the boat began to float along the inside of the tunnel.

Jasper reached over and put his hand on the top of my thigh, trying hard to slide his hand up my shorts. I shot him a glance at what he had planned for this slow moving boat. He just smiled. We went around the first turn and began to see the Pirates singing in a drunken state.

"Oh, man, they are real!" Emmett called out. I heard a slap, most likely coming from Rose.

Then I began to feel the boat rocking. I looked behind me as Emmett began to swing from side to side, like he was trying to tip us. I held on tighter to Jasper's arm and the side of the boat. Obviously, the guys found this even more amusing. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett began to rock the boat in time with the "Pirate's Life is For Me." It was not until the boat nearly tipped and Macy screamed for dear life that they stopped. I knew that going on anything else like this ride would surely be a mistake. Jasper's hand went back to my leg; again his fingers began to creep up. Before I knew it, I could feel his hot fingers finding their way to my smooth lips. I gasped as he found entrance. I moved my hand over to the bulge in his pants, then managed to loosen the button and slide the zipper down. I slid my hand down the shaft, pumping it back and forth. Between his finger action and my pumping, I was glad that this ride had music playing to cover up the small moans that escaped both of us. Unfortunately, before either one of us could climax, we saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Jasper and I quickly adjusted our clothes and climbed out of the boat. Jasper tried to keep me close to him to hide his protruding limb.

"Yo, Jasper," Emmett called out as we walked into the sunlight, "I think you were supposed to leave the driftwood in the water, not bring it with you."

I could hear Rose and Bella snickering as Jasper and I fell into step behind them.

"Oh, look," Macy said as we passed a Minnie Mouse, "Can I go get my picture taken with her?"

I stepped away from Jasper and went to the baby stroller that Emmett, in one of his genius moments, had decided to get for all of our bags and pulled out an autograph book, handing it over to Macy.

"Here you go. Make sure you try to get everyone's," I told her as we walked over to stand in the line for Minnie Mouse. When it was her turn, Macy turned all shy as she walked up to her favorite character. Rose snapped a picture of the two of them hugging. Yep, everything was going to work out for Macy. I could see it.

**Macy's POV:**

I spotted Minnie Mouse just as we were leaving one of the scariest rides I had ever been on. Well, actually one of the only rides I had ever been on. I had never been to an amusement park, so the whole idea of being here at Disney World was beyond anything I could imagine. I remember all the hours I had spent in front of the television watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Minnie had always been my favorite. I have had dreams of meeting her and when I saw her, I just stopped and stared.

"Oh, look," I said as we were starting to walk where the line ended, "Can I go get my picture taken with her?"

Alice came up to me, holding a a pink book that had Minnie Mouse on the cover, "Here you go. Make sure you try to get everyone's."

I smiled as Rose and Bella led me to the line. One more dream coming true of many that had already come true. When it was my turn, I could not help but be shy. I walked up to her timidly and handed her my book. She bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek just as Rose snapped a picture. I thought I could see her eyes turn glassy. I knew that I had changed her life just as much as she had changed mine. We were connected and I would not change a thing. I loved her and I knew that she loved me, even if she never said it. I had a strange feeling that she was afraid to love.

I walked back over to the group that I secretly call my family. They helped lift me up when my mom had left me. But you know what? I don't hate her. I am actually thankful that she did, because I would not have come to know who my real family was if it had never happened.

I handed the book back to Alice who placed it on top of the baby stroller. "Make sure we get all the characters that we can and when we get the hard copies of the pictures, we will put them in there as well. I want to make sure you never forget this trip."

I smiled as Rose took hold of my hand. She must be kidding, there was no way I would ever forget this.

"I cannot believe that it is already four o'clock," Jasper said, looking down at his watch, "We have been here for close to three hours and have only gotten on two rides."

"Dude," Emmett called out over his shoulder, "it's called standing in line."

"Well, why don't we head over to Tomorrowland and do the rides over there?" Edward asked. I looked over to him and saw how he never took his hand off of Bella's back, holding her close; like he was afraid she would disappear.

"What rides do they have over there?" Emmett asked.

Jasper pulled out his map, "It has Space Mountain, Monsters Inc., Laugh Factory, Buzz Lightyear's Alien Attack, and some others."

"Cool, let's go," we backed track toward Main Street, passing in front of Cinderella's Castle.

"Can I get my picture taken here?" I asked as we began to climb the bridge that would take us to Tomorrowland.

We found an older couple walking across the bridge and Edward went over to ask them if they would take our picture. We all came together.

"Very cute and happy family," the older lady said, "Enjoy the rest of your visit."

"Thank you," Bella called after, "Now, let's go conquer one of the most popular rollercoasters in the world."

The smile that had been plastered on my face since we stepped into this magical world just got bigger. I was beyond excited. I had wanted to ride this ride since we came off the airplane.

"Oh my God," rose stopped as she looked over to her left, her jaw dropping, "We are going on those."

I followed over to where she was pointing. I could not understand why she would want to ride some stupid go-karts.

"I bet I could beat you," Emmett said, his eyes looking at the cars.

"You're on." Rose began to walk toward the cars, "What is the wager?"

Emmett became real quiet. I began to worry that he was going to say something bad. He looked over to Jasper and Edward who were standing in line with them. I wondered if we were all were going to go on the cars. I wanted to go with Rose, to help cheer her on. I wanted her to win.

"No wager," Emmett finally said, "I just don't think a girl can win."

Rose just stared at him; her eyes became big. I could hear Bella and Alice both say "uh-oh" under their breath.

"Fine, I will make a wager then," Rose said her voice tight, "If I win, you sleep on the sofa."

Emmett's face turned down like he had already been beaten, "Okay, you're on."

Rose took hold of my hand and we climbed into one of the roadster cars. I looked next to us and saw that Emmett was in a car by himself while the rest of them were paired up.

"Um, Rose," I started as I buckled the harness around me, "You sure you know how to drive one of these?"

Rose looked over at me, a smile spread across her face that almost looked evil. She leaned down toward my ear, "Promise to keep a secret?" I nodded, "I helped design these cars when they did a renovation last year. I know what they can and cannot do."

I smiled bigger, realizing that Emmett might be getting his butt creamed. I settled into my seat as the lights began to turn. Red. Yellow. Green.

Rose slammed on the gas and I was thrown into the back of the seat. I thought that my life was a ride of a lifetime, but that was nothing in comparison to this. Rose raced around the track like a pro. Not once did she give her attention over to Emmett who was neck to neck with us. I began to wonder what Rose would have to do if she lost.

"Come on, Rose! You can beat him!" I cheered. Rose looked over at Emmett and then stepped even harder on the peddle; the last lap was coming up. It was going to be close. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see who would win.


	50. Woman Rule, Guys Drool

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I love waking up and seeing a full mailbox! Thank you to my Beta – FaithInSnape for helping to clean up this chapter. A couple of you have asked when I will start using some of your ideas….Well this chapter is dedicated to ****Switz For Kelsey. I hope that you enjoy!!**

**Women Rule, Guys Drool**

**Rose's POV:**

"You're on," I said, "What is the wager?"

"No wager," Emmett finally replied after a few seconds of silence, "I just don't think a girl can win."

He did not just say what I think he said, did he? Did Emmett honestly think just because I was a girl that I could not drive one of those muscle car wannabe's? I stood my ground, crossing my arms over my chest. I could hear Bella and Alice say 'uh-oh,' and looked over to them, giving them a little smile. At least my real friends knew me.

"Fine, I will make a wager then," I knew that my voice was as tight as my lips, "If I win, you sleep on the sofa."

Emmett's face turned down like he had already been beaten, "Okay, you're on."

I took hold of Macy's hand and led her over to the race track. A few years ago, just as I was starting my Masters, Disney had come to NYU to look for help on improving these cars and the track. I knew what I was driving. It was my design that they had ended up accepting. The girls knew that, but Emmett didn't.

"Um, Rose," Macy started as she began to get the harness buckled around her, "You sure you know how to drive one of these?"

I looked over to her, a smile spreading across my face, then leaned toward her ear, "Promise to keep a secret?" Macy nodded. "I helped design these cars when they did a renovation last year. I know what they can and cannot do."

I put my hand on the steering wheel, gripping it tight. "Eat my dust," I muttered under my breath.

I looked over to Emmett one last time as the lights began to change to green, then stepped on the peddle hard, giving it the full force of the machine. I had such a passion for cars. I knew that you had to treat them with respect. I never let my foot falter once. We were coming up on the last turn before home stretch. I glanced over and saw that Emmett was neck and neck with me.

"Come on, Rose! You can beat him!" Macy was yelling, cheering me on. I put full pressure on the gas and crossed the finish line just a hair in front of Emmett.

I let my hair down out of the the scrunchi it had been in and ran my fingers through it as Emmett drove up next to me. I just looked over at him and smiled.

"So, you thought you could beat me?" my smile grew as I saw him drooling over my windblown hair, "Need I remind you, cars are my passion."

I climbed out and then help Macy out of her seat. "That was so cool, Rose," she said, skipping along next to me.

Emmett quickly scurried out of his car and came up to us; the rest of my friends werer close behind. Alice and Bella had huge smiles on their faces, while the guys were looking at Emmett like he just lost his puppy dog. They went up to him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Man, I am so sorry," Jasper said.

I just rolled my eyes. Bella and Alice came up to me, squealing.

"I knew you would win," Bella said, giving me a hug. She turned to look at the three guys that were still ogling the fact that a girl just beat Emmett in a little go-kart race.

"So," Alice started with her hand around my waist, "You going to tell him or just leave him guessing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He hasn't asked yet."

I turned on my heel and began walking toward the direction of Space Mountain. I could hear Edward and Jasper talking to Emmett behind me and could not help but smile at the statement I heard one of them say.

"Dude, you are so sleeping on the couch tonight."

I felt a big paw grab onto my hand and slowed down my triumphant march. Emmett turned me around so I could look him in the eye.

"What was Alice talking about?" he asked, curiosity in his eyes.

I lowered my head and whispered in his ear, "I designed those cars. I know what they will do and when." I stood back up, my hand rubbing down his chest and onto the front of his jeans, "Besides, real women know how to handle a stick." I squeezed slightly, "If you're lucky, I will let you in bed tonight and test out your stick shift."

I turned, letting my hair slap him in the face. Let him mess with me and my cars again and I will show him who really rules the tracks.

"Uh, um," Emmett began to stutter, "Uh, who's ready to ride Space Mountain?"

"Me, me!" Macy began to jump up and down.

The entire time of waiting in line, Emmett could not keep his hands off of me. We were at a real advantage with it being nearly impossible to see. All you could make out were the glowing cars that whizzed by at mach speeds.

"We need to figure out seatings," Bella said from behind, "It is four in a car, so I think that Rose, Emmett, and Macy should go in one. Then the rest of us in the next one."

I looked overhead as the screams of people from a car flying over our heads. I could feel Macy beginning to tremble in the hand that I was holding.

"Macy, are you scared?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and then over to Emmett, putting on a smile that wavered. She shook her head and looked up as the tracks rattled and shook.

"It's ok, Squirt. If you don't want to ride, you don't have to," Emmett said, reaching down and giving her shoulder a comfortable squeeze.

She bit on her lip as another car full of people screamed over our heads. "It's not that I am scared. But…."

We began to creep forward, but Macy didn't budge. Bella moved up to us, I could see that she looked worried as well.

"What's wrong?" She looked from Emmett to Macy and then, finally, her eyes landed on me.

"I think Macy is having second thoughts," Emmett said, lowering his shoulder to Macy's and giving her a little nudge, "Come on, Squirt, there is nothing to be afraid of."

Bella knelt down on the floor so that she was eye level with Macy, "What are you worried about, Macy?"

"What if we get stuck and I fall out?" her voice was so quiet, I could barely hear her. Emmett sure did, though. His laugh echoed off the padded walls, making Macy's face turn down even more. I slapped him on the arm; maybe I wouldn't be taking his stick shift for a drive tonight after all.

"Macy," Bella started as I also knelt down next to her, "I don't think you will have to worry about that. And besides, I'm a little scared, too."

Macy's eyes became as big as saucers, "You are? Why?"

Bella nodded her head, "I am and because I do not like to ride things that move really fast."

"Oh my God," Emmett groaned. I slapped his arm again. He looked at me and then walked over to where Jasper and Edward were standing.

"Macy, you and I can sit this ride out if you like?" Bella stood up, "Or we can conquer our fear and ride this famous rollercoaster. What do you say?"

Macy looked up into the big empty void as the cars flew overhead, "You promise we won't get stuck?"

I took hold of her hand, "I promise we won't get stuck."

Macy put on her smile, but it was still uncertain. I prayed to God that I would be able to keep this promise.

I took my place next to Emmett and waited for our car to show up. Emmett sat in the back, while Macy and I sat in the front. I put my hand around her waist as the overhead bar lowered onto our laps.

"You ready?" I asked her. I could feel her nod her head, but other than that there was no motion.

I looked behind me and saw that everyone else had climbed into the next car. Bella began to look really scared; I could see it in her eyes. She smiled over to me and then waved to Macy.

The car began to move slowly at first and then shot off like a bullet through the darkness. All you could see was the green glow-in-the-dark stars and cars flying around you.

"This rocks!" Emmett screamed out. I tried to turn my head to look behind me, but I was forced into my seat. I wrapped my arms around Macy.

We were cruising along perfectly fine; the tracks screeching underneath us, the other passengers screaming. We came around a sharp turn and then...nothing. We were at a standstill in a tilted position. Macy immediately screamed.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled. I could hear other people yelling out into the darkness as well. The lights slowly came on, but not enough to light up the whole building.

"We will get the cars moving momentarily," an announcement came over the speakers, "We are just helping some of our special guests into the car. Please sit tight and do not panic."

"You…you…" Macy's voice was trembling as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"It's okay," I said, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "It'll just be a couple of minutes and then we will be going fast again. The ride will be over before you know it."

It broke my heart to hear Macy sniffle. I looked back at Emmett, who appeared to be enjoying the moment a little too much. I was seriously taking away his driving privileges tonight; he would be stuck on the couch for sure. He would have to come up with something really good to redeem himself for this.

**Emmett's POV:**

We had been on one of the world's most famous rollercoasters for just about thirty seconds - and the ride in total is only three minutes long - and then it happened. The one thing that Rose and Bella had promised to Macy: that we would not get stuck. Then what happens as we are going around the first real sharp turn? We come to a dead stop. I could hear Macy scream just as the car began to tilt to the side. I wanted to reach out and wrap my arms around both of them, to protect them.

"What the hell?" I yelled out into the dark as everyone else began to scream.

I turned around and could see Jasper and Edward hanging onto Bella and Alice. Bella's face was in total shock, her eyes wide open.

"We will get the cars moving momentarily," an announcement came over the speakers, "We are just helping some of our special guests into the car. Please sit tight and do not panic."

Don't panic? Was the guy high or something? We are stuck in the middle of forty-five degree curve and they just want us to sit tight. I had a ten year old up front about to have a panic attack and Bella behind me, looking like she would prefer to jump out of the car.

The day had started off perfect. I had even gotten back in the good graces of Rose to be able to sleep in the bed with her after the smearing on the race track. But now, I had the distinct feeling that she would somehow make this my fault.

"You…you…" I could hear Macy's voice crack as she tried to talk.

"It's okay. It'll just be a couple of minutes and then we will be going fast again. The ride will be over before you know it."

Just as the words left Rosalie's lips, the car began to jerk. The building went dark again. A few more slow movements and we were flying around the tracks as before. I actually breathed a sigh of relief as we came to a stop at the end. As much fun as this ride was, it was better knowing that I could wrap my arms around the two girls that made my life important. I took hold of Macy's hand and helped her out of the car.

"You okay?" I asked her, giving her a hug. I made sure her feet were planted safely on the ground and then stretched out my hand for Rose.

Rose gave me a look like she blamed me for the ride interruption. God, I was going to need to make this up to Macy and fast.

"That was so cool," Jasper came up and bounced into me.

"Yeah, cool," I said, "Glad to hear that you and Alice enjoyed being stuck up there."

"Why? What happened?" Jasper asked as Edward came up behind us. I looked over and saw that the girls were already heading out the door.

"Macy freaked out. She made Rose and Bella promise her that we wouldn't get stuck," I took a deep breath, "And somehow Rose is blaming me for it. Like I had anything to do with a handicapped person needing help. That happens all the time. Now I have the feeling that Macy is not going to want to ride another coaster."

"She'll be okay," Edward said, nodding over to where the girls were getting something to drink, "Let's just go and do a ride made especially for her."

"Like what?" And that is when I saw it. I looked over my friend's shoulder and saw probably one of the best rides in the park: Buzz Lightyear's Alien Attack. What kid would not love to shoot up aliens?

"That's it!" I went to grab the baby stroller loaded down with bags and then walked over to Macy.

"You okay?" I asked her.

She looked up at me, her eyes big. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just scary being in the dark and on the side like that."

"I know, but it is over now," I put my arm around her, "You ready for another ride?"

"That depends. Which is it?"

I turned her slightly so she could see the huge Buzz. "How about you and me go get us some aliens?"

"Cool."

I turned my attention back to Rose, "You ladies want to come with us?"

I could see Alice eyeing a gift shop that was close by and had the strange feeling that was where she would be heading.

Rose came over to me, "No, you go ahead. Just make sure you keep Macy safe and try not to scare her."

"I think I can handle that," I leaned in closer to Rose and gave her a small kiss.

Edward and Jasper watched as the girls walked toward the gift shop.

"So how many bags do you think they will come out with this time?" Jasper asked while matching my steps in line.

"Why? Do you want to make a bet?" I asked, inching my way into the tunnel. I held up four fingers to the attendant and followed his directions to the next spaceship.

Jasper just shook his head, "I'm sorry, dude, but I don't think you should be making any more bets. You're already in the doghouse as it is."

I just rolled my eyes as I climbed in and then helped Macy up. My best friends followed behind. I put my hand on my gun and all of a sudden began to get real excited.

"She loves you, you know." A quite voice broke through my thought process on how to zap as many aliens as possible, "She's just scared."

I looked down at Macy, "What?"

"Rose. She loves you, but she is scared."

The ride began to move, but for the first time I wanted it to stop, to make sure that I had heard Macy right.

"How do you know?"

Macy moved her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She and I are the same. The people that we love the most have all up and left us. She's scared to let you in completely because she thinks you will just up and leave her, too. You are going to have to make her see."

"How do I that?" I looked over her head at Jasper and Edward who seemed to be oblivious to our conversation.

"She needs a Prince Charming to wake her from the spell," Macy said simply, taking aim at an alien and firing.

I, on the other hand, sat back and watched as she totally clobbered the aliens, getting a higher score than both Jasper and Edward. If Prince Charming was what Rose needed, then Prince Charming was what I would give her.

**Macy's POV:**

I knew what Emmett was trying to do by taking me on this ride. I was actually thankful that he wanted to spend some time with me. I had never been around a man that I felt comfortable with, but Emmett was different. They all were. I felt safe for the first time since Mimi died. I heard Emmett tell Rose that he loved her the other night on the boat. Rose, on the other hand, was already fast asleep. I bit my lip that night, holding back the tears. It had almost felt like he was telling me the same thing. All I've ever wanted was to be loved.

Emmett helped me into the spaceship and I decided then that I needed to help my new big sister out. I was not going to let her mess up her life by letting such a great guy get away. I gripped the gun as we turned into the tunnel and began to blast the aliens. I looked over to Jasper and Edward, who were right next to me, and had to laugh at how much concentration they were putting into the game.

"She loves you, you know," I said quietly. Though as soon as the words left my mouth, I was afraid. I bit down on my lip as Emmett turned to look at me and then continued, "She's just scared."

"What?" he asked, taking his hand off the gun and giving me his full attention.

"Rose. She loves you, but she is scared."

"How do you know?"

I just rolled my eyes, _Golly, this guy must be dense_, "She and I are the same. The people that we love the most have all up and left us. She's scared to let you in completely because she thinks you will just up and leave her, too. You are going to have to make her see."

"How do I that?" he asked me.

I was beyond words at first; I thought he would already know what to do. Then it hit me. Every princess in every Disney movie all ended the same: Happily Ever After.

"She needs a Prince Charming to wake her from the spell," I answered, firing at an alien.

I saw Emmett sit back and it looked like he was thinking about what I had just said. The ride was coming to an end so I looked over at our scores and was shocked that I had the highest. I smiled at my success. I took hold of Emmett's massive hand as he and I followed Jasper and Edward out into the late afternoon sun.

"I'm going to need your help, you know," Emmett said just as I began to see the girls walking out of one of the gift shops.

I looked up at him, "What do you need my help for? I'm only ten. I don't know anything about all this."

"You know more than you let on," Emmett squeezed my hand, "Thank you, Macy."

"Did you two have fun?" Rose asked as she walked over to Emmett and me.

I looked over to Emmett and then back to Rose. With a huge smile on my lips I told her, "Yes we did and I won!"

Rose ruffled my hair, "That's my girl. Now come on. Alice, Bella and I made some special dinner reservations."

I saw Emmett rub down his stomach, "Good, 'cause I am hungry."

"Well, good thing it is all you can eat then," Rose smiled and held out her hand. I took it and then put my other hand out for Emmett. I knew that the Prince could wake my sister up; Rose's heart was not that cold.

**A/N: The idea that ****Switz For Kelsey had was to get them stuck on a roller coaster. I have actually been stuck on Space Mountain for the exact same reason mentioned in this chapter and let me tell you, it is not any fun! More of your ideas are coming, so sit tight and as promised I will be sending you a copy of that chapter as a sneak peek!**


	51. Crystal Palace

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, I am still amazed at how many are just finding this story and putting me on their alerts! This chapter is dedicated to two separate people. The first half in Bella's POV is for eclipselover. The second part in Edward's POV came from Hassina. Enjoy and happy reading!**

**The Crystal Palace**

**Bella's POV:**

After the Space Mountain incident, I was ready to have my feet firmly planted on the ground. So when the guys offered to take Macy on the Buzz Lightyear ride, I gladly accepted Alice's invitation to go looking through the giftshops. Edward let go of my hand after giving me a quick peck on the cheek. It almost looked like he was sorry to let me go. My friends and I began to walk toward the giftshop that ran off the exit of the Alien Attack. I glanced over at Rose, who was keeping a close eye on Macy and Emmett.

"Rose, he will take care good of her," I said as I opened the door. The cold air hitting our faces was a welcome relief to the Florida afternoon heat.

"That's not what I am worried about," Rose lifted up a baseball hat and turned it around in her hands, deep in thought.

"Is this not the cutest thing?" Alice walked over to us, holding a glass Christmas ornament of Buzz flying.

I just nodded and then returned my attention to Rose. I could tell Alice automatically felt rejected by the down cast eyes she gave me. "Alice, Rose is worried."

Alice looked over to her friend, "Why?"

"I am afraid that she is getting too attached to him and that he will hurt her," Rose admitted, giving us a sad smile.

"Are you afraid that he will hurt her or that he will hurt you?" Alice asked, putting the ornament back. We followed her around the store while she picked up a few random items.

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "maybe a little of both."

I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder, "Rose, I know it is hard, but you do need to open your heart up some. I see the three of you together and it just makes my heart burst for how well it is for you."

"Perfect!" Alice screeched out at us, making our heads snap up to look at her. She was holding a shirt what appeared to be totally black. But looking closer, you could see where stars would glow in the dark; printed across the chest was the phrase: I got stuck on Space Mountain.

Both Rose and I could not help but laugh at how true it was.

"You're right, Alice," Rose said between wiping her tears, "I think that is probably the best shirt yet."

Pleased with her shirt, Alice picked up a couple of more in all different sizes and then proceeded over to the cash register.

"It is already getting late," Rose looked at the Mickey hands floating above the counter, "What should we do for dinner?"

"Would you like for us to have these sent to your room?" The young woman asked Alice as she finished paying.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"Are you staying here at one of our resorts?"

"Yes," Alice looked over to Rose and me; we just shrugged our shoulders.

"We can have your items sent to your room, free of charge."

"Oh my God! No one at any of the last fifty stores I have been in said anything about that!" Alice dug into her wallet and pulled out the room key and then pointed over to the baby stroller that we were pushing, "Can you have all of that sent to this room?" Alice handed over her room key. The woman just looked at our stroller of overflowing bags.

"Um, sure." She looked at the mound and then walked over to us, "They will be in your room this evening."

"Great!" Alice's voice had a little extra chirp to it.

We were just about to head out the door when I remembered a question that I had wanted to ask.

"Where would you recommend for dinner?" I asked the salesclerk, picking up one of the paper maps.

The woman thought for a second and then broke out in a huge grin. "The Crystal Palace. It is perfect if you have children with you, or if you just happen to like Pooh characters. I would make reservations, though; it can be a long wait if you just show up. There is a house phone over on the far wall."

I went ahead and walked over to the phone to make the reservations, along with some special instructions. I figured it would help Rose open her heart and let her know that we were all there for her; every last one of us.

We walked back out into the scorching heat just as the guys and Macy were exiting the Buzz Lightyear ride. Rose's face lit up when she saw Macy and Emmett walking hand in hand, but I could still see a certain sadness in her eyes.

"Did you two have fun?" Rose asked as she walked up to them.

I could not help but smile as Macy's face opened up into a huge smile, "Yes, we did and I won!"

Rose ruffled up Macy's hair, "That's my girl. Now come on. Alice, Bella and I made some special dinner reservations."

I saw Emmett rub down his stomach, "Good, 'cause I am hungry."

"Well, good thing it is all you can eat then," Rose smiled.

I looked over their shoulder, trying to find Edward, and relief went across my face as he and Jasper were walking over to Alice and me.

"Miss me?" Edward whispered into my ear. My heart began to race as I felt his warm breath down my neck.

I swallowed hard before answering, "You know, I might need to think about it for a second."

Edward looked flabbergasted by my answer and began to walk away. I quickly grabbed his hand.

"Of course, I missed you." I stood up on my toes and gave him a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. It felt like it was our first kiss. Sparks ran through my body and I let out a deep sigh as he placed me gently back on my feet.

"So what next?" He asked me, running his hand through my hair.

"We decided to go get some food," I told him and took his hand to walk over to the rest of the group.

"Where at?" Jasper had his arms wrapped around my pixie friend's waist, resting his head on her head.

"The Crystal Palace," I said and began to lead the way back through Tomorrowland, "We have reservations for seven."

"What?" Emmett stopped in his tracks, "That is at least a good thirty minutes away. I think we should go another ride."

"Emmett, it takes at least thirty minutes to wait in line," Rose began to explain, "We might be lucky to make it back to Main Street in thirty minutes."

"Not if we ride that." Emmett point up over our heads as we saw the transit train go over our heads, "And look, there's no lines. Please, pretty please."

"Emmett, you did not just grovel, did you?" I asked as he looked all of the girls in the eyes.

"I can do puppy dog eyes, too. Wanna see?"

"No, that's okay," I turned to go up the escalator that took us to the top of Tomorrowland Transit.

Emmett was right about one thing, there were absolutely no lines; we were automatically directed into the moving cars. I curled up against Edward as we circled around the outside of Tomorrowland and then found myself back inside Space Mountain. I shuddered as I felt the coolness of the mountain.

I looked in front of us as Macy pointed everything out to us. She seemed to really be enjoying this smooth sailing ride.

I just continued to rest my head on Edward's chest, enjoying the way his hands slid through my thick hair. He began to hum and my eyes started to grow heavy. I must have ended up falling asleep on the ten minute ride because all I could feel was Edward's breath in my ear as he tried to wake me up.

I rubbed my eyes as we circled back to the starting point and climbed out, and then looked down at my watch.

"We really need to head over to the Palace for dinner."

Alice and Jasper took the lead back to Main Street. I thought I heard Edward groan when he realized that we were walking back to where all the shopping had taken place earlier. But then he just stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What happened to all of your bags that were in the stroller?" He asked, pointing to the now almost empty stroller.

"Oh," Alice clapped with excitement as she told them that they had their bags delivered back to the room. By the way she explained it, you would have thought that they had just invented apple pie. "Is that not the most awesome thing you all have ever heard of?"

Emmett began to jump up and down with the same enthusiasm, mocking Alice. Edward and I just started laughing as Alice stood with her legs spread and her arms across her chest.

Jasper went to her and placed an arm on her shoulder, glaring at Emmett, who was now rubbing his arm from where Rose had smacked him.

"Yes, Alice that is the best news. And just think, Emmett, now we will not have to carry all of those bags back to the hotel."

Emmett immediately stopped laughing when he realized that Jasper was right. They would have had their arms full of bags had we not found out about the service.

Edward took hold of my hand and I leaned in to him as we continued to walk. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until I began to smell all the wonderful scents of food coming from the Palace. I smiled as we entered the beautiful glass rooms. It was airy and open; it was perfect.

"Welcome to The Crystal Palace," A hostess greeted us in a deep southern accent, "You have reservations?"

"Yes, the name is Swan." I said as she looked up the name and smiled. I knew exactly why she was smiling. I looked down to where Macy was still standing in awe of the huge front room that laid open to us.

"Look!" Macy started to bounce on the ball of her feet, "It's Winnie the Pooh!"

Alice dug into her backpack and pulled out the camera and Macy's autograph book, "You better get busy then."

Rose, Emmett, and Macy went and walked over to Winnie the Pooh to have her picture taken.

"Edward Masen?" a shrilly voice called out through one of the main tables that lined to our left.

I turned to look at Edward and then to the girl that was walking over to us. Not sure what to think, I looked over at Alice, who seemed to also be watching as the girl came right up to Edward and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Alice looked like she could have spit nails.

I felt Edward tense up as the girl kissed him, and then step back away from her. He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer. I let a small smile cross my lips as I realized that Edward had chosen me.

**Edward's POV:**

I let my eyes follow Emmett as he went with Rose and Macy to have their picture taken with Pooh. I could not help but smile at how hard Emmett was trying to stay on his best behavior. I shook my head slightly, thinking he would probably do just about anything to not sleep on the sofa. If Rose told him to kiss Pooh's ass, he would probably do it. I noticed that Jasper was shaking his head as well, and could not help but wonder if he was thinking the same thing I was.

I turned back to Bella to give her my full attention while waiting for our table. Just then, I heard a voice that I could have gone forever without hearing and been happy.

"Edward Masen?" her shrilly voice came bounding through the open air of the restaurant. I immediately tensed when I saw her and then she had the gall to come up and kiss me on the cheek, like we were the best of friends.

When Lauren stepped away, I instinctively grabbed Bella and pulled her close. I was glad that she took her cue and planted her hand squarely on my chest. In my peripheral vision, I could see Alice and Jasper move slightly closer to us; it almost looked like Jasper was holding Alice back. It pleased me in a sense to know that my best friend and Alice saw this girl as a threat. If only they knew.

With my lips pursed tightly in a straight line, I nodded my head as any gentleman would. "Lauren," I said with very little emotion.

"My, is this not a pleasant surprise?" She stepped back and her eyes ran the full length of my body, "It's good to see that you have not changed much. What has it been? Ten years?"

My mind immediately flashed back to the last time I had seen Lauren. Our high school graduation. "Yes, that sounds about right."

As I saw Lauren's eyes move over to Bella to give her the once-over, my hand gripped more tightly on Bella's waist. Lauren stuck her hand out for Bella to shake. Bella's eyes, full of apprehension, came up to meet mine before she hesitantly placed her hand into Lauren's.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. Edward's ex-girlfriend." I could not help but cringe slightly at how she had emphasized the word 'girlfriend'. "And you are?"

"Bella," Bella smiled slightly, "I am Edward's current girlfriend."

Lauren smiled smugly, "Well, isn't that nice. It has been a pleasure seeing you again, Edward. Bella," She then turned on her heel and walked over to a table full of girls.

I loosened my grip and softened my stature after Lauren had sat down. Bella moved to stand in front of me; I could see the questions brewing in her mind.

"Who exactly was that?" Bella let a small hiss come from her lips.

"Exactly who she said she was. An ex-girlfriend."

The hostess came up to us then and I felt relieved that I did not have to go into the history of something that was never really all that important.

"Bella, believe me," Jasper said behind us as we walked to our table, "You really have nothing to worry about. Lauren and Edward have not been together since senior year."

I held the chair out for Bella as she slipped in, and then took my seat. I looked over to check on Emmett and saw that he was now giving Pooh a hug as Rose snapped a picture of him and Macy together.

"He and Macy had a talk," I said casually, taking a sip of my water. I knew that would get everyone's mind off of Lauren.

"They did?" Alice asked, turning in her chair to see where they were, "When? What about?"

"On the Buzz Lightyear ride." I gave them the gist of the conversation I had overheard between Macy and Emmett. I think Jasper was surprised that I had heard so much, but I reminded him that I had been sitting right next to them on the ride.

"You know, Rose is afraid that she and Macy are getting too attached to him," Bella spoke up after I had finished telling them everything.

"I can pretty much guarantee that he is not planning on going anywhere," Jasper said with a smile, "Emmett is convinced that before the week is over, he will have Rose's heart."

"Well, I know it will take a lot of convincing. She is beyond scared; she has never had anyone that loved her back."

I nodded in agreement with what Alice had just said, then looked up and saw that Rose, Macy, and Emmett were walking over to us. Macy was skipping to her own beat. The smile on her face was so big, I began to think it might be permanent. Emmett helped her into her seat and then sat down in the middle of Rose and Macy.

"Y'all haven't ordered any food yet?" Emmett asked, picking up his glass of water and finishing it in one gulp.

"It's a buffet," I explained, "Whenever we are ready, we just go and get what we want."

"Well then," Emmett slid up from his chair and walked straight over to the huge buffet table that sprawled out in front of him.

The rest of us soon followed behind him. After my plate was piled high, I went back to the table and saw that Bella appeared to be waiting for something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She nodded over to where Emmett and Macy were standing in line. "I don't understand."

"Just wait."

I unwrapped my fork and took a bite, looking over at Macy and Emmett every few minutes. I stole a glance at Bella, who had a small smile playing across her lips; she obviously had something planned.

"Bella, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary," Jasper said as he came back with Alice. I did a double take at Alice's plate; it looked like there was more food on it than on Jasper's.

Alice looked over at her friend and then followed her gaze, "Bella, what's going on?"

Bella's smile grew even bigger as someone in a Disney uniform caught her eye, and then nodded as the man walked over to where Macy and Emmett were standing. Rose was only a few feet away from them. I sat up a little straighter as I tried to tune in to the conversation.

"What are they talking about?" Jasper asked.

"You'll see." I looked at Bella, trying to figure out why she was being so tightlipped.

"Well, can you at least tell us who it involves?" Alice asked, turning in her chair.

"All three of them."

My mind began to go into overdrive as to what Bella could have planned in just a matter of an hour.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in this year of a million dreams, I am pleased to announce that we are in the process of granting a dream right now," A voice came through the loud speaker, "Is there a Macy Hale in the Palace?"

I looked over to where Macy was still standing; this time, the man was holding a microphone. Emmett turned around when he heard Macy's name being announced; Rose walked closer. They both looked like they were on guard just in case they would need to protect her.

"My name is Macy," Macy waved her hand in the air and everyone began to cheer.

I looked over to Bella, who was wiping a tear from her eye.

"What did you just do?" I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Shhh," Was the only response that I was given.

"Well, Macy, I have a very special guest that I would like you to meet." The lights dimmed and a spotlight was shining on the far corner. "She doesn't usually make very many visits here, but I called in a favor."

I could see Macy's eyes widen at the news that there was someone here that wanted to meet her. "She also has a special favor that she wants to ask of you. Are you ready to meet her?"

All Macy could do was nod. "Cinderella, can you come out and ask Macy your question?"

I looked over to Bella as she looked on and then saw Cinderella walk out. I could hear all the little girls in the restaurant oohing and aahing. I smiled over to the rest of us that were at the table, waiting to see what was going to happen. The only one that was in on it was Bella, but I had a feeling that it was going to be good. Especially if the wide smile that was already on Macy's face was anything to go by.

**Macy's POV:**

Emmett was helping me fill up my plate when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a man in a Disney uniform holding a microphone. I looked up to Emmett, who appeared to be of no help, and then down a ways to see Rose looking at me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in this year of a million dreams, I am pleased to announce that we are in the process of granting a dream right now." A voice came through the loud speaker, "Is there a Macy Hale in the Palace?"

My hand shot up in the air at the sound of my name. I realized that the man was the one talking. My eyes narrowed, wondering whether something bad was going to happen. Or something really good. I hoped it was something good.

"Well, Macy, I have a very special guest that I would like you to meet." The lights dimmed and a spotlight was shining on the far corner. "She doesn't usually make very many visits here, but I called in a favor."

I looked around as it grew darker in the room and then my eyes went to the corner of the restaurant. Emmett and Rose were next to me and I think Emmett started to bounce in anticipation. I could not understand why he would be so excited.

"She also has a special favor that she wants to ask of you. Are you ready to meet her?"

All I could do was nod my head. "Cinderella, can you come out and ask Macy your question?"

My hands went straight to my mouth as I saw Cinderella walk out of the curtained room. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that sparkled in the spotlight and her hair was up in a tight, blonde bun. She came right over to me and knelt down so that we could look each other in the eye. She was so beautiful; she reminded me a lot of Rose. I looked over to my sister for a moment and saw that she was crying.

"Hi, Macy. I heard you had a birthday a few days ago." Again, all I could do was nod. "I was looking for someone to help me tonight and your friend that almost has the same name as one of my best friends called and asked if I could put your name on my special guest list. You see, my Prince Charming called in sick today and I just cannot ride in my carriage all alone. Would you like to be my special princess tonight and ride in the Crystal Pumpkin with me during the parade?"

I started to wipe away the tears that were coming freely down my face. Cinderella wanted me to be in the parade with her? This was beyond anything I would have ever been able to dream up!

"You can bring one other person with you tonight. Do you know who you would want to ask?"

I looked over at my sister and then at Emmett. He looked like he was about to go crazy; his arm began to inch up ever so slightly. Then an idea occurred to me. I leaned in closer to Cinderella and whispered something in her ear. I knew I would need to fill Emmett in on what was going to happen, and I hoped that Rose would play her part. This just might be the way to convince Rose that Emmett loved her and that I wanted him to stay with us.

Cinderella looked over at Rose and Emmett for a moment and then back to me. "You sure?" She asked. I nodded.

"Okay, I will be seeing you again soon." She gave me a small hug and then walked back through the curtain.

I smiled as I walked to the table and could not stop smiling all through dinner.

"So what did you and Cinderella talk about?" Bella asked half way through.

"You will have to wait and see," I replied, then looked over at Emmett and winked. I think he had an idea of what I was thinking. Now, I just needed to get him alone. I looked at my watch; I only had an hour before I had to be at the parade.


	52. Magical Night

**Magical Night**

**Alice's POV:**

"I need to go to the bathroom," Macy said as we were getting ready to leave the restaurant.

We didn't have much time for a bathroom break; we were already rushing to get to the other side of the park - where the parade was to start - as it were. After we dropped Macy off there, we would then have run back to Main Street so we would have a good sight of her in the parade.

Macy had been bouncing out of her seat all through dinner and so I also had a hard time controlling myself. Every once in a while, Jasper would put his hand on my thigh to help keep me calm. I was amazed at how his touch was so soothing and relaxing.

"I can take her," I said as we got up from the table.

"NO!" Macy exclaimed, shocking us with the high tone that she used. "I mean, I want Emmett to come with me."

"Macy, are you sure?" Rose asked, looking at Emmett and then back to Macy. Just like the rest of us, she obviously thought something was up.

Macy began to nod her head furiously.

Emmett held his hand out and began to let Macy lead the way to the back of the restaurant.

"Ok, is it just me or is something up with the two of them?" Rose asked as we went outside to wait for Emmett and Macy.

"I think she might have something up her sleeve," I took hold of Jasper's arm and shivered as a breeze came around the corner.

Rose turned her attention to Bella, eyes glaring, "What do you know?"

"Me?" Bella pointed to herself. "All I did was set up the Cinderella thing and arrange for Macy to be a princess in the parade. What your sister told Cinderella, that is for you to ask her."

Rose put her hands on her hips and began to shake her head, "I don't like it. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it."

I walked over to Rose and put my arm around her, making her turn so that she was looking at me, "Rose, nothing bad is going to happen. Why can you not think that Macy is planning something great?"

Jasper let out a muffled laugh and I looked up to see that Edward was glaring at him.

"And what, Jasper, do you find amusing?" I walked back over to him, looking him straight in the eye.

"I just think that maybe Rose _should_ be worried," he looked over my head to Edward and I knew that they were communicating with their eyes, "After all, it is Emmett we are talking about. He can make himself look like an ass without even trying."

"ARR!" Rose screamed into her hand just as the door opened and Emmett walked out with Macy.

"Is everything alright?" Emmett asked, putting his arm around Rose.

Rose looked back and forth between the two of them, "I don't know, you tell me. What is up with the two of you?"

Macy just smiled. I swear, if you looked close enough, you could see the yellow feather sticking out of her mouth from the canary she had swallowed.

"You will just have to wait and see," Macy reached over and took Emmett's hand, "Now I need for you all to go wait for us. Emmett will be my special guest for the parade."

"Wait, you don't want us to come with you?" I asked. I had been planning on stopping by one of the stores to get her a dress and everything.

"Nope, Emmett and I will be just fine."

With that, Macy tugged on Emmett's hand and tried to get him to move. Emmett quickly bent over to give Rose a kiss and they left. Just like that, they were gone from our sight.

"Now I know something is up," Rose said as she began to walk down Main Street in search of a good spot to watch the parade.

"Are you sure she's only ten?" Edward asked, "If you ask me, she seems to be older. She schemes with the best of them."

"I think she is just like Rose," Bella smiled over to one of her best friends, "We never know what will come out of her mouth half the time."

"Will this be okay?" Jasper said as we came toward the end of Main Street, right in front of the castle.

We all shrugged our shoulders and then sat down on the curb. I could not help but notice that it looked like Rose was sulking. As I nudged her shoulder and she looked up at me, it looked like her eyes had begun to glisten.

"Rose, stop it," I told her, "Nothing is going to happen."

I never did get a response from her, as the music began to fill the streets and the lights of the shops began to dim. I had always heard that the nighttime parades here were the best around. The magic of Disney was in the air. I pulled my legs up to my chest and leaned into Jasper as the parade unfolded around me. I anxiously watched and waited for the Cinderella carriage to come down the street. In that carriage was a girl's dream. But how did that dream incorporate the likes of Emmett McCarty? Oh, the mysteries of one magical night.

Jasper leaned over and gave me a passionate kiss just as the parade began. I looked into his blue eyes and saw amusement in them.

"You know what is going to happen, don't you?"

He chuckled slightly. "No, Alice, I do not know what Macy has planned. But if it has to do with Emmett and what he has been trying to get Rose to understand the last couple of days, then I wouldn't worry."

"What has he been trying...?"

"Rose has not told him."

I nodded, knowing what Jasper was talking about. "She's scared that he will leave as soon as she tells him."

"She doesn't need to be."

"I know. But she has never been in love with anyone."

"Well," Jasper nodded his head farther up the street, "I think that we are about to find out what will happen shortly."

I lifted my head and looked up through the sea of dancers; I could just barely make out the top of the glass pumpkin carriage in the distance. Beside me, Rose looked like she was about to fly out of her seat at any moment. Though, whether it was to be closer or to run, I wasn't sure.

I reached over and squeezed her hand and saw that Bella was doing the same thing. We had been through thick and thin, life and death together. But for the first time, we were here supporting her through a situation in which none of us knew what to expect.

**Emmett's POV:**

I let Macy lead the way to the back of the park. She was the one in control of this little adventure. At first, I was excited that she wanted me to ride with her in the pumpkin. It was not until she told me her plan and thoughts that I began to wonder if I could pull it off. We asked around to know exactly where to go and finally found the stage area for the parade and dressing rooms.

"You must be Macy Hale?" an older lady came up to us.

Macy nodded. "Yes, and this is my friend Emmett."

"Very good. Cinderella told me to expect the two of you. We need to hurry; there are only a few more minutes before the parade will start. So if you follow me, we'll get you all changed and set up."

"Did Cinderella tell you what I wanted?" Macy asked. I looked down at her, amazed that she could pull something like this off in such a short amount of time. I could see now why Disney was meant for children, they catered to their needs every way they could.

"She did and everything is all set." We followed the lady to a couple of changing rooms. She handed me a bag and gave Macy a beautiful ball gown that appeared to match Cinderella's.

I peeked inside the bag, "No way!"

Macy gave me a low growl and stomped her foot, "You love her right?"

That is where she had me. I knew I was up against the wall. I looked back in the bag and let out a sigh of defeat.

"I do love her; I've never loved anyone like this before."

"Do you love me?"

I looked at this tiny figure in front of me. I had never really thought about it before. She had come into my life just a couple of days after Rose. To me, Macy was this little girl who had been lost, broken, and abandoned. But here she stood, so full of life. She brought more love to all of us, myself included. She never looked back, but always to the future. I think she could see right through me and my charismatic ways. She knew that I was a big kid, and that I would go through whatever hoops to prove to Rose that I could be trusted, that I could love her the way that she deserved.

I knelt down next to Macy and I could make out the sparkle in her blue eyes. I took a lock of her curly hair and wrapped it around my finger. She deserved so much more and I knew right then that I would give her the world; just like I would Rose. I was not only trying to get Rose to open up, but also making a promise to this little girl. A girl who already had me wrapped around her little finger.

I just smiled and tilted my head, looking at her. "I've actually never thought that I would be a good father. I like to have too much fun. But I know that I will never leave you; I am in too deep."

"You did not answer my question?"

Boy, she doesn't know when to just accept an answer, "Yes, Macy, I love you, too."

Macy smiled triumphantly, "Good. Now go get dressed."

I stood up and then went into the changing room and pulled out my outfit. I held it up in front of me for a while, just looking.

"How in the hell…," my voice trailed off as I began to unbutton my pants, "Rose better appreciate how far I will go to show her that I love her." I sighed and then pulled up the silvery tights over my legs.

"Guys actually wear this shit?" I fussed as I jumped and squeezed and cursed my way into the pants. I pulled my shirt off and put on the silvery knight looking armor that was in the bag, slipped my feet into the black boots and the buckled the belt.

I stood back and pulled the sword out of the belt, then began flying it through the air, pretending to be battling the fierce dragon. I turned suddenly when I heard a small giggle come from behind me.

I put the sword back into my belt and bowed in a flourish way that I had seen in all those movies. Macy giggled even more. I walked over to her and took her small hand into my bigger one, bringing it to my lips so that I could give it a soft kiss.

"You, my dear lady, make a beautiful princess." I tried my best Renaissance accent, but I think it came out more like a cross between Southern and British.

"You…Emmett…look…" Macy could not even keep a straight face long enough to finish off the sentence without laughing.

"What?" I turned in a circle to let her take in the full outfit, "This was your idea, need I remind you?"

"I know it was and it will work. But only if you play the part."

I looked at her confused. I thought I was already playing the part just by participating in the show, "Exactly what part would that be?"

Macy cocked her head and gave me a devilish smile, "The part of the Knight in Shining Armor, of course."

"Are we ready to mount up?" the same older lady came into the dressing room to check in on us. She brought her hands to her mouth in pleasant surprise. "Oh my! Don't the two of you look like you just stepped out of a fairytale! This is what Disney magic is all about."

She walked into the room and placed a silver tiara on Macy's head; the finishing touch to the princess that she was. I held out my hand, but instead of taking it she ran into my arms, giving me a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around her and just held her. Eventually she looked up to me.

"Thank you," she smiled as a lone tear slipped from her eye, "I will remember this day for as long as I live."

"You and I both, Squirt."

I heard the sounds of clapping and realized that the lady was still waiting on us.

"Shall we?" I asked Macy.

"We shall."

I walked Macy over to the coach and helped her up inside. Cinderella was right behind us. Macy gave me one last smile and then I went over to the white stallion that was in the lead, climbed up on top, and patted down his mane. I looked up into the starless night and let out a huge sigh.

"Please, God," I started. "I never ask for much, but please do not let me make a total ass of myself or at least not fall on my ass. And let Rose see how hard I am trying. Make this the magical night that I know it can be."

I shifted in my seat as my horse, who I was just informed was named Chester, began to trot along, following the route of the parade. At least I didn't have to work my charm on the horse.

**Rose's POV:**

I still could not get it out of my mind that something was up. Right now, I didn't even care if it was good or bad. I had never liked surprises; mostly because I had never received very many of them in my lifetime and the ones that I could have done without.

I sat curled up on the curb of the street, feeling very much alone. I knew I wasn't though. I looked over on either side of me and watched on as my best friends were wrapped up in the arms of the people that they loved.

"Hmph," I breathed out. I knew that I was beginning to have a sour mood, but I couldn't help it.

"Rose, everything will be okay. Emmett would never let anything happen to Macy." Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

If she only knew what I was really worried about. It was not the lack of care of Macy; it was the lack of love from my heart being so closed off. I had been born into a loveless family. Many considered me a cold, heartless bitch. I had heard it so often in my life, even from my own mother, that I now believed it.

I looked up just as the parade began to come down by the castle. Here I was, in the happiest place on earth…yet, I did not feel like it was. I closed my eyes and let the music flow around me. The happy tunes of The Little Mermaid and Mary Poppins, songs that I had heard all through my childhood.

I remember sitting and looking out my window, wishing and waiting for my knight to come rescue me. But he had never come. Instead, I had gotten a one-way ticket to live with Mimi and Popi.

How could he possibly love me? I had not been asleep when Emmett confessed his feelings for me; I had simply chosen to ignore it, thinking that if I didn't acknowledge it, then it would just go away. Just as they all did in the end. However, my heart was not the only one hanging in the balance this time. I now had Macy to think about. I could not just hook up with the first guy to wander into my life flaunting his gorgeous pecs and perfect stomach. And his wonderfully large…

"Rose, here they come!" Alice went to stand up and began to bounce up and down to see over the mounds of heads. "Damn it, I can't see anything!"

"Here," Jasper crouched down, "climb onto my shoulders."

I stifled a laugh as Alice climbed up onto Jasper's shoulders. She made me think about how Macy had been doing the exact same thing just a few hours earlier. My laughter faded as a small smile emerged on my lips.

Emmett was really good with her. He had been gentle and caring, more than I would have ever expected him - or anyone else, for that matter - to be.

Again, I was shaken from my thoughts as both Bella and Alice brought their hands to their mouth, barely covering their exclamations, "Oh my god!"

I followed their gaze as the glass pumpkin slowly came into view. I could barely make out the image of Macy in the carriage; but the man riding the horse in front of it had certainly caught my eye.

"Is that Emmett?" Jasper tried hard not to laugh, but he just could not hold it in, "What the hell is he wearing?"

"I think he's in tights," Edward replied, doing a better job at controlling himself.

"What! Is he really?" Jasper cried. I looked over at him and could not believe that he was still able to hold onto Alice without dropping her.

"Oh my! I think this is probably the cutest thing ever!" Bella put one hand over her heart and began to wave with the other. "Look at Macy in her dress! Is she not the cutest?"

My eyes wandered over to Macy and I could not help but believe how right Bella was. A few days ago, I had thought about just taking Macy home with me and skipping the rest of this trip. But it was Bella's words that had convinced me to come. Macy deserved a happily ever after just as much as the next girl; just as much as I did.

But still, it was not Macy that I was totally focused on. It was Emmett who had my full attention now. My God, he looked hot and sexy; I wondered if they would let him keep the outfit. If he wanted back in my bed, all he had to do was ask. I had to admit though, this was cute. And to think, Macy helped plan this all.

Emmett trotted out of line as the carriage passed right in front of us and held his hand out for me to take. I looked over to Bella and Alice, who were both smiling fools.

"What?" I hissed at him.

"Your hand, my fair lady," Emmett said in such a serious voice that I began to laugh.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, come on, Rose. Play along," Alice said from Jasper's shoulders.

"Play along with what?"

Emmett bent his head to the side, "I am your knight. I have come to rescue you from the perils of a cold heart. Open yours up and I will show you a whole new world."

Edward and Jasper both held back laughs, covering them up with a cough.

"And what world might that be?" I asked.

As if on cue with the conversation, the sky suddenly lit up in a breathtaking splendor of colorful fireworks. A song came ringing out as well; one of my favorites. I immediately began to tear up.

_I can show you the world._

_Shining, shimmering, splendid._

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes,_

_Take you wonder by wonder._

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride._

_A whole new world._

_A new fantastic point of view._

_No one to tell us 'no'_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming._

_A whole new world._

_A dazzling place I never knew._

_But when I'm way up here,_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Unbelievable sights,_

_Indescribable feeling._

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world._

_Don't you dare close your eyes._

_A hundred thousand things to see._

_Hold your breath - it gets better._

_I'm like a shooting star,_

_I've come so far._

_I can't go back to where I used to be._

_A whole new world._

_Every turn a surprise,_

_With new horizons to pursue._

_Every moment red-letter._

_I'll chase them anywhere._

_There's time to spare,_

_Let me share this whole new world with you._

_A whole new world._

_That's where we'll be._

_A thrilling chase,_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me._

"Open your heart to me, Rose." Emmett placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

This truly would be a whole new world for me, but the question was: Was I willing to see it?

I bit down on my bottom lip anxiously as I looked over at my friends; they both gave me an encouraging smile and a nod. I lifted my hand and with one swift swoop, Emmett carefully flung me up onto the horse. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and he looked back at me, his eyes full of love. I couldn't believe that he had gone through all this trouble for me.

"You ready?" he asked.

Truthfully, I wasn't entirely sure.

"What about Macy?" I asked, becoming worried that she would think that we had left her.

"She'll be waiting for us."

"Then show me the world," I replied quietly. As the horse ran to catch up with the rest of the parade and Cinderella, I rested my head against his back and closed my eyes.

I had opened my heart and put it on the line, just as Emmett had asked, and prayed I was doing the right thing; that he would handle my heart with care and not rip it apart like so many others had done in the past. Could it be the knight I had wished for so long ago had finally arrived?

**Macy's POV:**

Mission: Have Rose open her heart.

I knew that Emmett could do it. I knew that Rose could do it. But could they do it together? Would Rose play her part?

I had enjoyed my time in the carriage and seeing Emmett in character. But as I sat by the entrance door after the parade, I began to worry when he had not shown up. My heart was beginning to sink. What if Rose was not ready? What if she were even more frightened than I was? There were so many 'what ifs'. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it if Rose decided to not let him in. After all, I had put my heart on the line as well. I wiped a lone tear from my cheek.

The sound of hooves could be heard on the cobblestone streets and I looked up, expecting to find just Emmett on the horse's back. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw Rose's blonde hair bouncing behind him. I stood up quickly and ran over to them, my excitement bubbling over.

Emmett helped Rose off of the horse and then they both walked over to me.

"You are one sneaky little girl," Rose said with a smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels.

Rose looked at me and then turned her attention to Emmett, "Maybe a little of both."

I took a deep breath; I could tell that she was faltering. "Rose, he loves you. Why can't you see that? He loves me, too. And I know that you love him. So why can't you say it already? Look what he just did. He wore tights for you."

Rose looked back over to Emmett, her smile getting bigger, "He did, didn't he?"

I nodded, looking over at the one person that had ever actually told me that he loved me.

"Tell him already," I said, putting on my best pout and puppy dog eyes.

Rose let out a deep sigh; it almost sounded like she was getting frustrated. "It's not that easy, Macy."

She was going to do it, I could tell. She was going to run. In six days, there would be no more Emmett, I just knew it. Something major would have to happen. I looked over at Emmett who looked like he had just lost his best friend.

"You just hurt him, Rose." And then I said it, the one thing that I knew would drive it home. "You are just like Mom. Always running. Whenever you're finally ready, Emmett may not be here anymore. Don't go breaking his heart or my heart just because you are too selfish, too cold."

"Macy," Emmett said quietly, "Rose isn't ready. But maybe this will help."

Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. My eyes went wide at the prospect of what could be in it. Emmett lowered himself onto his knee and my mouth fell open, as did Rose's.

"Rose, will this change your mind?"


	53. Glitter of Light

**Glitter of Light**

**Bella's POV:**

I rolled over onto my back, stretching and letting out a long yawn. The light was trying to seep into the room, but was still heavily blocked by the curtains. I looked over to the alarm clock and groaned as I saw it was only seven in the morning. I pulled the covers up tighter and moved closer to Edward, resting my head on his chest. I let out a breath of contentment; this was how I wanted to wake up every morning.

I propped my chin up and looked at this face, memorizing every feature. My fingers trailed down his jaw line, his mouth slightly open. His perfect lips were full and I wanted to have my lips touching his. I bit down on my lower lip and moved even closer, so that I was hovering just above him.

I lowered my mouth to meet with his, my tongue licking his dry lips, leaving them slightly wet. No response. _God, he must be a deep sleeper._ I decided to try again, something a little different.

I moved to his ear and began to nibble on it. This time, his hands suddenly grasped me around my waist and pulled me closer. I let out a little squeal as Edward rolled me over so that he was now hovering on top.

"Good morning to you, too," he said, his voice husky from the deep sleep.

"Morning," I smiled and wanted to say more, but his lips crushed into mine, moving together in perfect harmony.

Then his mouth moved from my lips and began to leave a trail of kisses around my neck as he reached up and slipped the thin straps off my shoulder. I could tell that he wanted to leave no surface un-kissed. My stomach began to knot up at the reaction to his light touch; I began to get hot between my legs, quickly becoming a willing participant to this morning wake-up call.

One hand went to his bare back, lightly grazing the skin with my finger tips; the other went to his hair, grabbing and twisting. I could hear a small growl escape his throat as my fingers dug a little more into his back.

"You are creating a problem, Bella," He whispered into my ear, "You better not be starting something we can't finish."

"Who said anything about not finishing?" I purred and brought his head down so that our lips were brushing up against each other.

A hand began to roam under my tank top and cup my breast, massaging it gently. I arched my back in reflex to the pleasure that I was beginning to feel. Edward raised my arms over my head and slowly took my shirt off.

"God, you are so beautiful," he whispered as he took in my body, "I still wonder how I got so lucky as to meet you."

He lowered his head to my chest; his tongue began to play with one of my erect nipples. The sucking and tugging was driving the inside of me to get even hotter. I could feel him pressed against my thigh and I wanted nothing more than to have him inside of me. My hands went to the waistband of his boxers and I began to tug at them. He must have gotten the message because he removed them in one fluid motion.

His hand moved down to my boy shorts and his fingers slowly began to sneak their way into my waiting lips, which were getting wetter by the second. He began to play with my clit, making my hips begin to rise and rock. For some reason, I felt the urge to move his head farther down and away from my breast. If he could give me such pleasure sucking on my nipple, I began to wonder what kind of pleasure he could give me with his tongue in my most precious of areas.

I wrapped my hands deeper into his hair as his tongue trailed farther down my stomach. I could tell that we were about to enter a new sexual territory. My head fell back into the pillow as he breathed into my lips and then inhaled my scent in. His tongue slowly felt its way around, tasting, licking and flicking my clit.

My hips began to rise and fall, rubbing into him, the urge for more growing powerful. I felt a finger slide gently in and then another being added. I let out a small gasp as I allowed my body to take in the full pleasure of what Edward was doing.

I began to feel my stomach knot even more, the sense that something was about to come, but I was holding on to it, afraid that if it did come, all of this would be over. I tightened my grip even deeper into his hair; my hips pressed farther up to meet him. The thrusting of his fingers began going more quickly. I wrapped my legs around his neck, putting him a death grip, not wanting him to leave from this position. If we did nothing else for the rest of our time together, this made it all worthwhile.

That knot inside felt like it was about to explode at any given moment and I hung on for dear life. Finally, after a few more pushes and thrusts, I threw the pillow over my head to cover the scream that I knew was about to escape my lips. I pushed my hips into him, as I could feel a warm liquid pulse out of me. I kept my legs wrapped around him as I felt his fingers slide up and down my lips, as if to dry them off.

I lifted the pillow off my head. "WOW. That was amazing," I breathed out in quick little breaths.

Edward lifted his head and looked at me. The smile on his face reminded me of a little boy who had just been rewarded with the best present from Santa Claus.

"I agree," he slinked his way back up to me, "You tasted so good. I almost did not want to stop."

"You and me both," I pushed him on to his back and then climbed on top of him, "And who said we needed to stop?" I lowered my torso closer to him, my breasts dangling over his mouth. Just close enough to where his tongue could reach out and tickle the nipple, but far enough away that they would be a tease.

He put his hands onto my waist and shifted his lower half, as if trying to find the point of entry.

I could feel his engorged shaft pushing into my thigh and sat up wiggling my hips against it. Then very slowly I lowered myself onto him. A small moan escaped his lips as I began to rub against him. I could feel his grip on my waist getting tighter as he pushed himself farther into me. One of his hands ran the length of my chest, stopping at one of my breasts.

My hips kept grinding into him; once again that knot in my stomach starting to flare up. I could tell that we were both about to come to an end. I lowered my head and began to kiss him; passionately at first, and then it started to become deeper, more lustful, desire spilling from them. His hand went and knotted up in my long curls; his other hand pushed my bottom farther onto him. I could feel his hips lifting higher and deeper, wanting more. The rubbing of my clean vagina up against his skin helped induce the climax even more.

I felt him push one last time as a moan escaped his lips, but my chest covered it up. I fell on top of him, both of us breathing heavily. He reached around and pulled the blanket up over the two of us. Now that the motions had stopped, I could feel the coolness of the air in the room.

"I don't want this to ever end," I whispered, "I want it to be like this forever."

"It will be, I promise. I am not going anywhere."

I reached over and pushed the blankets off of me and then grabbed my shirt before standing up and walking over to the bathroom to retrieve my robe.

"Where you going?" Edward asked, his eyes never leaving my body.

"Don't you smell it?" I asked him, pulling my hair up into a ponytail and walking back over to him.

"Smell what?"

"The coffee," I said and then gave him a small kiss on the lips.

His hand began to undo the tie on my robe and find their way back to my chest, his hands stayed in one spot on my breasts. I pulled his face away from mine and looked at him, all the while his hand still feeling me up. He had the look of concern on his face.

"Edward, what?"

Edward let go and moved the robe off of my shoulder, lifting my shirt; instead of massaging, it was more like he was palapating me.

"How long have you this?" Concern laced his voice.

I looked down to where he was pointing; the red bug bite that I had since graduation.

I shrugged my shoulders. "A week or two. It's just a bug bite."

Edward lowered my shirt and tied my robe back up. "Why don't you go get us some coffee? I'm going to take a shower."

Edward scooted out of bed and then walked over to the bathroom. I let my eyes follow his wonderful backside, then shrugged my shoulders and walked toward the kitchen. The rich smell of Columbian beans spread through the entire suite.

"Well, someone is up awfully early this morning," I said, walking over to the coffeepot, "I thought for sure you would still be asleep, especially since I see Emmett's not on the couch."

"I couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind," Rose picked up her coffee cup.

I had to squint my eyes as a blinding light pierced right through me. My jaw dropped as I reached over and took Rose's hand in mine. I looked up to Rose and then back down to her finger and back up again.

"Alice Brandon, get your ass out here right now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew what was on Rose's finger and why she was up; I also knew what she would probably do if damage control did not happen fast.

"What the hell, Bella?" Alice exclaimed, trying to take the sleeping mask off of her head.

I just lifted Rose's hand and let the sunlight hit the rock, which in turned hit Alice square in the face. She put her hand up to block the blinding light.

Alice didn't walk over to where we were sitting, but rather flew, immediately taking hold of Rose's hand and then looking between the two of us.

"What the hell is this?" Alice asked, looking at her best friend.

"It's not what it looks like," Rose said, snatching her hand back.

"Then what is it? Because from where I am standing, it looks like a 3.5 carat princess cut diamond. Much like the one you tried on in Jamaica."

"Emmettaskedmetomarryhim?" Rose said so fast that Alice and I just let our stunned expressions take over until the words filtered to our brains.

"He what?!" I asked, still flabbergasted.

**Rose's POV:**

I finally threw the covers off of me when I thought it was a decent hour to get out of bed. I just could not sleep anymore. Not that I had actually slept to begin with. My mind just kept wondering back to last night.

I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to get my new robe that Alice had insisted the three of us buy. Mine was bright red terrycloth with Mickey Mouse embroidered on the right side the chest. On the back it read: _Doesn't Mickey Wish_.

When Alice showed us the robes in the store, I had just rolled my eyes, not really thinking I would ever wear the thing. But this morning it was a welcome comfort to slip it on. I took one last long glance at Emmett, who was fast asleep on his belly. One arm was hanging off the bed while his feet were tangled up in the blankets. A small smile crossed my lips. He was cute when he was sleeping, so peaceful.

I shut the door quietly and proceeded down the hallway to the living room. Macy was also still fast asleep; I bent over and brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave her a butterfly kiss. She was my world now, just as I was hers. Nothing would ever change that.

I knew that people would come and go; they always had in my life. There had never been a single constant body to protect me, to love me. All I had were my friends and now this angel, who was a dream come true.

I gave a heavy sigh as I walked to the kitchen. I went ahead and made a pot of coffee and threw open the drapes, letting in the early morning sun. My eyes widened with wonder on how so many different animals could live together so peacefully. The zebra were running across the Savannah setting with a lion letting out a huge yawn a short distance away. Did they not know they were enemies? That one day the lion could snap?

I looked down at my hand as the light caught the facets, giving off a glow around the entire room. I walked over and grabbed a cup, then filled it with coffee. Chances were the aroma would filter down to the rest of the rooms and Alice or Bella would be joining me soon. I really needed them now; I had questions that needed answers. More importantly, I just needed a shoulder to cry on.

I did not know the first thing about marriage, family, or any of those things that came in that package. I had just found out less than a week ago that I would be responsible for a ten year old, when I am hardly able to take care of myself! And had you asked me yesterday who I thought would be the first to get married, I would have screamed out 'Bella'. She was the family one in the bunch. I look at Bella and Edward and can see how perfect they are together; same with Alice and Jasper. They are the ones who should be debating over the question of marriage, not me.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the sound of feet on the soft deep gold carpet that lined the floor of the living room. I went over and grabbed another cup of coffee, knowing that whoever it was must have smelled it. There was no other reason for them to be up so early.

"Well, someone is up awfully early this morning," Bella's voice rang throughout the kitchen as she walked over to the pot of coffee. "I thought for sure you would still be asleep, especially since I see Emmett's not on the couch."

"I couldn't sleep. I've got a lot on my mind," I picked up my cup and sipped some of the warm liquid.

I knew that from the angle I was sitting the light would catch my ring. Bella squinted her eyes together when the reflection trickled right into her line of vision. Her mouth dropped as she reached over and took my hand into hers. She looked up at me and then back down to my finger and back up again.

"Alice Brandon, get your ass out here right now!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. I was actually surprised that the entire hotel had not come running.

I looked over to where Macy was curled up on the sofa; she shifted at the sound, but then was still again.

"What the hell, Bella?" Alice exclaimed, trying to take the sleeping mask off of her head.

Bella pulled my hand over the counter and the light bounced off the stone and flashed right into Alice's eyes. Alice didn't walk over to where we were sitting, she flew; immediately grabbing my hand and then looking between the two of us.

"What the hell is this?" Alice asked, looking at me. Her eyes were opened wide; her mouth was nearly hitting the counter.

"It's not what it looks like," I said, snatching my hand back.

"Then what is it? Because from where I am standing, it looks like a 3.5 carat princess cut diamond. Much like the one you tried on in Jamaica."

I bit down on my lower lip - a bad habit that I gotten from Bella - with my eyes cast down, then spit out the words that I knew would turn my world, along with everyone else's, upside down. The sentence that I knew would change my life forever.

"Emmettaskedmetomarryhim?" I let out a sigh of relief; that hadn't been so bad.

"He what?!" Bella asked, still looking stunned. I wasn't sure if she had really heard me.

"When? Where? How?" Alice's questions were coming at me a hundred miles a minute and it was more than I could take.

I laid my forehead down on the cool countertop and the tears that I had been holding back all night poured freely. I could feel the arms of my friends on my shoulders, one of them even rubbing circles on my back; both telling me soothing words.

"I …don't …know…" I could not even finish the sentence; I was at a total loss.

"Well, I'll tell you what we are going to do," Alice's voice was quiet, yet I could hear the authority in it.

I looked up to her and then over to Bella, who wiped away a tear that was flowing down my cheek.

"You are going to take a shower, get dressed and then we are going down to the pool to have a little R&R. While we are there, you will give us the 411 on everything. Then we will come back, get dressed and head over to Downtown Disney and go shopping. It will be a totally male free day. Let us help you, Rose." Alice reached over and gave me tight hug, "I promise after today, you will have the answers to everything."

"Well, what do we tell the guys?" Bella asked, I nodded my head in agreement, "And Macy?"

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Jasper mentioned last night about going to one of the water parks. Let Macy go with the guys and then we tell them to meet up with us later on tonight. By then, you will have your head on straight. I'm guessing you already told Emmett yes?"

I lowered my head back on to the counter and let out a loud groan.

"What did you tell him?" Bella asked, shocked, "You're wearing the ring?"

"I told him that I needed to think about it," I whispered, "Then he slid the ring on my finger and said that it was mine, no matter what I decide."

"Ohhh," was the only thing I heard coming from both of my friends.

"Exactly!"

Then Alice surprised me by suddenly jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. "Then by tonight you will have a definite answer for him."

"She's not telling him no!" A small voice came out of nowhere.

I looked up and saw Macy standing in front of us, her arms crossed over her chest; she proceeded to walk over to me.

"Please, Rose," she whispered, "You need him. I need him. Please don't run."

**Macy's POV:**

I thought I was having the best dream in the world. Emmett was down on his knee, holding out a little black box. Rose was standing next to me, her mouth hanging open as I was sure mine was. He had been telling Rose that he loves her, but Rose wasn't hearing it. I knew that she loved him, so why was she not talking now?

Emmett opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring in the world. I began to jump with excitement. But to hold myself still, I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Rose, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I exclaimed.

Rose turned to me and glared. I guess I wasn't supposed to say that.

"I…I…" Rose was at a total loss for words. She kept looking between the ring that was in the box and Emmett's face. "I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are, Rose," Emmett stood up and then placed the ring on her finger. "Please wear it. You don't have to decide now. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alice Brandon, get your ass out here right now!" I could hear Bella's voice yell out.

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. I knew then that last night had not been a dream. I kept quiet as I listened to Rose, Alice and Bella talk. I listened as Rose cried, and could tell that she was about to run. That was when I could not listen any more.

I threw the covers off and made my way to the kitchen.

"She's not telling him no!" My voice was small, but strong.

I walked over to Rose and placed my hand on her arm. "Please, Rose. You need him. I need him. Please don't run."

I could feel a tear just waiting to spill over, but I bit my lip and fought the urge.

I felt another hand rub my head; I turned around and saw that it was Bella. "She's not going to tell him no. Come on, girls, let's go get ready for our busy day."

I looked at the three of them. "What are we going to do today?"

"You are going to go to Blizzard Beach with the boys," Alice came over to me and gave Rose and I both a hug, "While Bella and I take Rose with us."

I looked at the three of them suspiciously, but nodded my head in agreement. "We are on the same team, right?"

"If that team is to get Rose to say yes," Alice started, "Then yes, we are. Now go get dressed."

I turned and walked back to the living room. I was going to have to do some major work and was hoping that Bella and Alice would follow through. If we could get Rose to tell Emmett yes, then I would have to get them married before we left Disney. Otherwise, I had the feeling that when we got back to New York, Rose would turn and run in the opposite direction.

I smiled at the thought of spending the day with the guys; I knew it would turn out to be a very good day. I quickly changed my clothes and was ready for Blizzard Beach in record time, then started to bang on everyone's doors to get them to hurry up.

Time was wasting; Operation Wedding started right now!


	54. Blizzard Beach

**Blizzard Beach**

**Edward's POV:**

Waking up with Bella this morning had been unbelievable and I wanted nothing more than to have her stay in bed with me all day. Unfortunately, I knew that would never happen. After she left to follow her nose into the kitchen, I went to get dressed. I reached into the dresser to pull out the little black box and cracked it open; the diamond and emeralds shining back at me, waiting for the perfect time to ask her the one question that I have been waiting to ask her for the past couple of days. Now it was all about timing.

"You're still not dressed?" Bella's sweet voice rang in my ears.

I quickly tucked the box back under my clothes and grabbed a bathing suit. "I got sidetracked."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She leaned into me and rested her head on my chest, letting out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, knotting my hand through her long brown hair.

"The girls and I are going to have a girl's day," Bella started, "apparently Emmett proposed to Rose last night and she doesn't know what to do. So Alice suggested that the three of us go off and help Rose get her head on straight with a shopping trip."

I thought I could hear Bella let out a low growl at the idea of a shopping trip. Then the first part of her conversation finally hit home with me.

"Emmett did what?" I asked to make sure I had heard her correctly.

Bella pulled away and began to gather up her clothes. "You heard me. Emmett asked Rose to marry him. But here is the kicker, she doesn't know if she wants to."

_Ok, Edward, keep your ears open and listen. _"Why would she not?" I asked, my eyes glancing over to where my ring was hidden.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "She's not the marrying type. She's never had a good role model for families and she is afraid that she will mess it up."

"Emmett is a great guy," I started as I followed Bella around the room, gathering everything up that I would need for the day. "And I can guarantee you that he will stop at nothing to get Rose to say yes. He loves a good chase."

Bella came over to me and placed her hand in the middle of my chest. "With any luck, he will not need to be chasing for long. Not if Alice and Macy have anything to say about it."

"Ok, now you have my interest. What are Alice and Macy planning?"

"Alice more than likely has the dress and tuxedo all picked out." A small smile began to spread on her lips, "And Macy seems like a girl who will stop at nothing until Rose and Emmett have tied the knot. It wouldn't surprise me if that girl had all of us married by Saturday."

Now there's a thought. Wonder if it could be done? Maybe Macy was the ticket to everlasting happiness for everyone.

"Come on, you guys, let's go!" Macy's voice resonated from the other side of the door.

"We're coming," Bella replied and then gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Oh, did I mention that Macy will be going with you and the boys today? Then we are all to meet up at Rainforest Café in Downtown Disney for dinner."

I smiled at the idea of Macy and Emmett together at the water park and knew that it would be a day that we may not soon forget.

Bella and I stepped out of our room and were met by the rest of our friends, who were all packed and ready to go. What threw me was that Macy was standing by the door, arms crossed and foot tapping. I could tell that she was either getting impatient or she had something on her mind.

I gave Bella a kiss and picked up my bag, noticing that Emmett and Jasper were doing the same thing. However Emmett appeared to be looking at Rose like she would be disappearing as soon as we walked out the door.

No one said a word until we were outside. It almost seemed like an unwritten rule that we guys were just not allowed to talk about it. Marriage, family, proposals, this was all unmarked territory for all of us; especially Emmett. Playboy turned family man – who would have guessed?

"So, are you ready for Blizzard Beach, Squirt?" Emmett asked Macy as we walked out of the hotel to wait for the bus.

A smile spread across Macy's face that could light up the world, "You betcha!"

"So what's the plan for the day?" Emmett asked.

Macy looked at the three of us as we took our seats on the bus, finally resting her eyes on Emmett. "The plan is to have fun, duh!"

"That works for me," Emmett said, "but I was referring to Rose. I know you Macy; you have something up your sleeve."

Macy held her slim sleeveless arms out at us, "I'm not wearing any sleeves. So how can I have something up them?"

"OHH, Emmett!" Jasper hollered out, "I think you might have just met your match!"

I could not help but smile at how well the two of them got along. "Macy, you know something, don't you?" I asked her.

Macy just nodded her head. "Bella and Alice are out with Rose so she can have some space. We are all on the same team, and Alice promises that Rose will have a definite answer by tonight. You know where we are eating, right?" We all nodded our heads, "Good, because we will need to get there early. There is something that we will need to do."

The bus came to a halt in front of the Blizzard Beach entrance and we all moved quickly to get off, surprised at how busy the place was already and it was not even open yet.

"Edward, are you planning on asking Bella as well?" Macy asked as we were sliding our room keys into the machine at the gate.

I looked over to Macy, amazed at how in tune she was with all of us. "Actually, Bella told me this morning that she would not be surprised if you found away to have all of us married by the end of the week."

"It could happen you know." Macy turned on her heel and started to lead the way through the park. "And it could start tonight."

We went to stand in line for our first slide – Summit Plummet. The nearly 300 feet drop off slide looked like a rush waiting to happen; a major thrill ride. But it was what came out of Macy's mouth next that threw me into more of a loop and a loss of words, along with Jasper and Emmett. Talk about observant! Emmett and I hadn't even known.

"I already know about you and Alice," Macy said, looking at Jasper. Without another word, she sat on her bottom and pushed herself over the edge. I could hear her tiny voice screaming the entire way down.

Emmett followed Macy and then just as Jasper was about to take the plummet, I asked Jasper what Macy had meant.

"I already asked Alice to marry me." Then he was gone.

Just like that, I was standing alone. Both of my friends had asked the women that they loved and just met to marry them. I was the only one left; standing alone. Macy was right, I thought as I sat down into the cold water, it all could start tonight.

**Jasper's POV:**

It totally boggled my mind that Macy knew about me and Alice. I didn't know Alice had mentioned it to her friends; I hadn't said anything to Edward and Emmett because she asked me not to, or at least not yet. I never had been one to keep secrets from my best friends, but I knew that Alice must have had a reason. As I sat listening to Macy and Emmett talk about what had happened last night, I began to think that the reason might have something to do with Rose. Alice could keep her silence all she wanted; I was just thankful that she had said yes.

"When did you ask Alice to marry you?" Edward asked, standing up in the pool of water we had just splashed into.

"You asked Alice to marry you?" Emmett heard us as we began to walk to the edge of the pool and meet up with Macy, who was already anxious to go on the next ride.

"Yes, I asked her the last night of the cruise; during the Farewell Formal."

"Where was I?" Edward asked. I just turned to him and lifted my eyebrow. "Oh, right. Well, why didn't you tell us?"

"Alice wanted to keep it quiet. After what happened with the girls and that creep, she didn't want to have added any more stress or something like that. She was planning on telling them today when they went out. I'm sure she hopes that it will help Rose. Let me tell you, I was relieved that she said yes. It was strange though, she said that she saw it coming and that she knew we would find each other." I shrugged my shoulders as I followed Macy up the steps to Teamboat Springs.

Emmett slapped me on the back with his goofy smile. "Maybe I should have gone to you for advice before asking Rose."

"No," Macy spoke up, "What you did was perfect and romantic, just what Rose needed. But now we just need to move on to the next part."

"And what part is that?" Emmett asked, "I already asked her to marry me; the ball is in her court for her to say yes."

Emmett held the giant inner tube steady while Edward and I helped Macy get in. One of the attendants gave us a push after Emmett had climbed in and we all began to scream as we twisted through the curves and turns of the slide, creating a giant splash as we hit the bottom.

"I want to do that one again!" Macy said as we climbed out and put the tube on the lift, "Come on, let's do it again."

I looked over to my friends who just shrugged their shoulders. "Okay, one more time."

Macy took hold of my and Emmett's hands and then we returned to the line to climb the never ending steps again.

"So, Macy back to what you were saying. What do I need to do next?"

Macy just smiled an all-knowing smile, "You need to marry her."

Emmett looked confused by her answer. "I already asked her."

Macy rolled her eyes. "Yes, but now you need to actually _marry_ her and by Saturday night."

"What happens on Saturday?" I asked, taking another few steps.

"The magic dies. We all leave on Sunday," she turned and looked at Edward. "And you, Edward, need to get busy. Jasper and Emmett are already a huge step ahead of you."

"I want to ask her," Edward said before stepping into the tube, "I'm just waiting for the perfect time."

"What about tonight?" Macy asked just as we began to fly down the slide for the second time.

There was never an answer from Edward until we reached the bottom.

"Where to next, young wise one?" Emmett asked Macy as we climbed out of the pool.

She looked around and then pointed over to a giant slide that looked like you were supposed to race down. We began our walk over to the Toboggan Racers and then waited so that we all could go down together.

Emmett picked up his mat and then handed one to Macy. We all went to the edge and laid down on our mats.

"Eat my water!" Emmett screamed out as the whistle blew for us to go.

With the water splashing around me, I was not able to tell who was where. Not until I had come to head pounding splash at the end and stood up, did I see Macy and Edward standing by the side. I looked around for Emmett but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked, shaking my head to get the water out of my ears.

Macy and Edward just pointed back to the slide. I squinted into the light and about three quarters of the way down, I could see that Emmett was stuck. Or at least that's the way it appeared. I really couldn't tell if he was playing around or really stuck. But the language coming out of his mouth was not the kind that seemed appropriate for a water park full of kids. After a few more seconds of watching Emmett twist and turn on the slide, he finally came crashing into the water.

"What the hell happened to you?" Edward asked as he walked over to Emmett.

"The damn mat slid out from under me! I guess that is part of the ride, you just go down on your belly." Emmett climbed out and walked over to Macy and me.

"Dude, I guess you are just not slick enough for that ride." I was laughing so hard as Emmett stood up and tied the strings tighter on his shorts.

"I was slick enough last night," he said, then looked over to Macy, realizing that she was within earshot. "What time is it anyway?"

I looked down at my watch, "It's already getting close to two. We're to meet the girls at the Rainforest Café about seven."

"Good, because now I'm pissed," Emmett turned on his heel and began to walk to the steps of the Toboggan Racers for another one. "We are riding that ride again and I'll be damned if I get stuck again."

"Alright Macy, what's the plan?" Emmett asked her as we waited in line.

"If you don't get Rose to marry you by Saturday, I can bet my life that she will find a way to run as soon as we are back in New York. And I think that might go for all of you."

I looked at my friends as Macy went and laid down on her mat. Alice had accepted my proposal. Was there really a chance that she would decide that this had just been a fling and change her mind in five days? I shook my head, not wanting to believe that.

"What do we have to do?" I asked her when we were at the bottom.

"I think we need to go to Cross Country Creek," was her reply.

We all followed her to one of the entrances to the lazy creek and took a tube. I sat down and held a tube for Emmett to hoist Macy into. Emmett plopped onto his tube and then sank down to the bottom as the tube went flying out from underneath him. Edward caught it and held for him.

"Man, the water park is just not for you, is it?" Edward asked, trying not to laugh. But Macy and I were very much enjoying our laughing fit.

We eventually all got settled in and linked our tubes together. Finally, we get to relax; I laid my head back and took in the afternoon sun.

"The three of you need to give them the wedding of a lifetime," Macy said out of nowhere.

I lifted my head and looked at her, urging her with my eyes to continue. I knew that she had the attention of all three of us.

"It can happen you know, all by Saturday. You just need a little help. All it takes is a little Disney Magic." She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "It just takes some magic."

Magic? Such a small word, but it held a lot of power. I thought back to yesterday, when the three of us were sitting on the bench that looked toward Cinderella's Castle. I knew that we had all been thinking of a way to help Rose and Macy, but what if we were going at it all wrong? Instead of looking at the Castle as a tool to help someone find love, what if we used the Castle to seal our love?

"I think we need to get going soon," Emmett said, "There is a lot of planning to do, if we are going to be able to pull this off."

Macy shook her head. "You're wrong, there is no planning. Let the magic work for you."

"You know, for a ten year old, you sure do speak in code a lot," Emmett huffed as he managed to get out if the raft in one piece, "Why don't you just tell us what we need to do?"

Macy stood up in the water and put her hands on her hips, "I can't do all the work for you. Besides, I don't have a credit card and it will take come serious cash to pull this together in five days. So, I do believe that we need to leave now. Someone will need to make a few phone calls!"

With that, we went to the lockers to gather up our stuff and wait for the bus to take us back to the hotel. It was time for our fingers to do the talking and the walking, along with our credit cards.

**Macy's POV:**

Good. Operation Wedding has officially started! I knew that this would be a great day. When we finally arrived back at Animal Kingdom, I led my pack of lost boys to the customer service counter. I was sure that I would end up having to do everything or at least having to point them in the right direction. I already knew where I wanted all of them to get married; a place that I figured would mean a lot to Bella and signify the start of something new for all of them.

Man, you hear a lot when everyone thinks you're asleep.

"May I help you?" A wonderful black lady said, flashing her dazzling white teeth at me.

"Are you from Africa?" I asked her. The outfit looked just like something I had seen on the Travel Channel and she talked a little differently as well.

"Sorry about that," Edward said from behind me.

"No, it is fine," she leaned over the counter and looked at me, "Yes, I am from South Africa. Now what can I do for you?"

I cleared my throat and stood on my tip toes to make it look like I was taller and older. "I need to plan a wedding. It needs to take place on Saturday and I already know where I want it to happen."

She looked at me and then over to the guys standing behind me. "Aren't you a little young to be getting married?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not for me; it's for them." I pointed over to my shoulder towards Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"What my young friend is trying to say is that we are looking to have a wedding to surprise our girlfriends," Jasper stepped closer to the counter. "Is that possible?"

"Oh, yes, we will be more than happy to help plan your wedding. I will have David Tutera, who is the Disney World Planner, get in touch with you. One of his assistants will help with everything. Now, let's start with a date."

"It needs to be Saturday because we are leaving on Sunday." I said decisively.

"I'm sorry, but we only do weddings Monday through Thursday and that's resort wide."

I bit down on my bottom lip, "Ok, then we will have to do it for Thursday."

"WHAT!?" I heard all the guys exclaim at the same time.

I turned and looked at them. "You love them right?" They nodded. "You want to marry them and spend the rest of your lives together, right?" Again they nodded. "Good. Then Thursday it is. Now for location."

I gave the lady the details and thanked her then turned on my heel to head for the elevators. All this work was exhausting and we had only begun! I walked into the hotel room and threw myself onto the couch. The guys followed suit and were all just looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Thursday?" Emmett said.

"Two days!" Jasper put his head in his hands.

"Tonight," Edward was the last to speak.

All of us turned our heads to look at Edward. "What about tonight?" Jasper asked.

I sat up straighter. "Well then, Edward, I suggest you go get ready. We have two hours left."

Edward went to stand and then looked back at his friends, resting his eyes on me lastly. "Macy, you are incredible. I don't know what any of us would do without you."

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I could feel my eyes beginning to swell up with tears. In the past two days, I had been told by two different people how special I was. I never thought I would find anyone who loved me like Mimi and Popi had. I looked at the guys standing in front of me; all of them so different, yet they were all the same.

There was Jasper who could make me smile with just a look; he never pushed anything on me. I could see why Alice had not hesitated to say yes to him.

Edward, his smile alone could make anyone's heart melt. No wonder Bella took a liking to him. His eyes were like a deep ocean; I got lost looking into them sometimes.

Then my eyes stopped on Emmett and I finally let the tears escape down my cheeks. Not only was he like a brother, a brother bear at that, he was the closest thing I had to a father figure.

I loved every last one of them. I had found my family and I was not going to let anyone get in the way of that.

We heard a knock on the door which broke my stares from my family; my brothers, and my fathers.

I walked over to the door and opened it up to a girl that, from the first look, I could tell would be a problem.

"Hi! I'm David's assistant, Lauren. I am here to help with some wedding plans."

I stepped aside so she could enter and then she stopped, her mouth dropping open. I followed her gaze to Edward. His mouth was in a tight line.

"Oh my God! Edward, we meet again." Her voice was just a tad on the fake side, in my opinion.

Yep, I did not like this girl one bit; she was bound to be trouble. I would need to make sure I kept a close eye on her at all times. This Lauren chick was not going to be messing up the Happily Ever After for me and my family.


	55. Under the Boardwalk

**A/N: This chapter is a repost, I t was brought to my attention from a couple reviewers that it seemed "off" and truth, it was missing half the chapter, so please enjoy! The beginning and the end are the same; it is the middle that is not! Thanks for all the reviews and the alerts, I am trying to get to reply to everyone! I will also be using a couple of ideas in the next couple of chapters. The gang is heading to MGM Studios next, so if you have anything let me now, I have had only recommendation for that. I will also be using a couple more ideas when they all head back to Magic Kingdom for their last day!**

**Timeframe for the story, since some have asked what day is it for the story!**

**Sunday – Chapters 49-53 Went to Magic Kingdom**

**Monday – Chapters 53-??Blizzard Beach, Downtown Disney, Rainforest Café**

**Tuesday – MGM Studios**

**Under The Boardwalk**

**Alice's POV:**

Bella, Rose and I watched as the guys left with Macy to go enjoy the day in the sun at Blizzard Beach. As much as I was looking forward to a shopping trip with my best friends, spending the day with Jasper would have been just fine as well. Then again, today was going to be more than a shopping trip; it was a day to spend with the girls. Something that I thought Rose needed.

I turned on my heel and went into my room to finish getting dressed, placed the finishing touches on my outfit, and then slid on the diamond ring that Jasper had given me only two days before.

Wow. I could not believe that it had only been two days since we had gotten off of the ship for the final time. It seemed much longer somehow. I looked down at my ring as it sparkled in the light and wished that I could have told the girls when it happened, but so much had been going on then. The past few days had been a total whirlwind. When I saw Rose this morning, I decided that it was time to let them in on my news in the hopes that it might help Rose make a decision.

The idea of a double wedding had already crossed my mind. Not only could it be economical, but it just seemed logical since we all had the same friends and no family, so to speak. We could all get married on the beach in some tropical island. As soon as Edward gets off his butt and asks Bella, I would be more than happy to make it a triple.

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my left shoulder so that my left hand was helping to hold the straps on, then met my friends by the door.

"Ready?" I asked in my normal chirpy voice; add shopping to the agenda and my voice went up an octave.

Bella doubled checked to make sure we had everything and then walked out the door. I took one last look around the room and then closed the door, following Rose to the elevators. It was not until the elevator doors closed that the lights and my reflection brought attention to my ring.

I looked over and saw Bella roll her eyes, "Figures. I knew Jasper would ask you to marry him. Why hasn't Edward asked me? Am I just not lovable enough?"

"Wait," Rose pulled my hand off of my backpack and looked at the ring, "When did Jasper ask you and why are we the last to know?"

I bit down on my lip; I knew that would be the first thing they would ask. "He asked me Saturday night during the Formal while we were walking up on the Lido deck. Edward and Bella were back in the room. I have no idea where you and Emmett were."

We walked through the lobby of the resort and outside to find the bus that would take us over to Downtown Disney and the Boardwalk. They were known as the major shopping districts for Disney. Needless to say, I was beginning to bounce in my seat as the bus took down the highway.

"Bella, you _are_ lovable. I am sure that Edward is just waiting for the best time to ask you," I said, taking her hand. "From what I have seen, he is the king of being romantic."

A small smile crossed Bella's lips as she thought about what I said. "You're right. I guess I am just jealous. You both have your future to look forward to and I am just left standing."

"Oh, Bella! Edward is going to ask you, I know it. He is just waiting, like Alice said," Rose said, patting Bella on the arm. "I am the one that should be worried. I know nothing about love or marriage."

"Rose, you're wrong," Bella said, looking over at her. I nodded my head in agreement. "You know more about love than any of us."

Rose turned her head and her eyes grew wide, as though we had lost our heads. "How do you figure that? Look at who my role models were!"

"Just because your mother did not show you how to love, does not mean it isn't there inside you. You are the epitome of love."

I looked at Bella, not realizing that my eyes were becoming misty. She looked down at her hands, twisting them together in her lap.

"Rose, you are love, and you show it every day. You're kind, patient, and caring. Granted, you have your days, but we love you all the same. Emmett has awoken something inside you this week, something that we have never seen in you before. The two of you are awesome together," Bella took a deep breath, "Then there is Macy; she loves him. If you say no to Emmett, I think it will crush her heart. And truth be told, I don't think he is going anywhere, even if you do say no."

I watched as Rose played with her ring, "But what if he breaks my heart? He won't just be breaking mine, but Macy's as well."

I let a smile cross my lips, "Then we will just have to find you a really good attorney."

Rose and Bella just laughed and stood up to gather their bags. We walked off the bus and my mouth just dropped. There in front of us was store after store of nothing but Disney. There were crystal shops, candy shops, even a Christmas shop! I immediately began digging through my bag for my credit card and room key. I was armed and ready to do some major damage.

"Do you think we should go ahead and make reservations for dinner?" I asked, my eyes not looking up from the window that we were standing in front of.

"Sure, I can go ahead and do that," we followed Bella over to the Rainforest Café.

I was digging in my pockets for a quarter to drop into the pit of alligators, when Bella spoke up behind me.

"All set! We are setting in the Gorilla section. I figured the guys would enjoy it."

"Sounds right up Emmett's alley," Rose said, "And it might be the perfect place to tell him something."

I walked over to my two best friends and linked my arms with them. "Good now that that is settled, let's go have some fun, girls! There is a lot of shopping to do before dinner!"

I heard Bella groan, but led the way to the first store. I knew she hated to shop, but she always gets over it. And you never know, I just might see something that she would really need. Something that might coax Edward's mind...

**Bella's POV:**

Three hours. That was all it took for my feet to begin pounding and for me to finally get a moment of peace. Three hours. That was all it took for Alice to see all the shops along the boardwalk. Three hours. That was what I had left before I got to see Edward again. Three hours. The longest three hours of my life.

I let out a long sigh as I sat on a bench that overlooked the waterway. The marvelous view of the Boardwalk Resort and its pavilion looked back at me. I could not help but to begin to feel an overwhelming sense of sadness. In few short days, our lives had changed and were about to change even more. I could not get rid of the feeling that something big was about to happen; something that would change the paths of our lives.

I dug out the small baggy that held some of my parents' ashes and stood up against the railing. I cupped a handful and then held my hand out in front of me.

"Wish you were here," I whispered, letting the ashes seep through my fingers and scatter in the light breeze.

"There you are," Alice's voice sang out to me, "I was beginning to wonder where you skipped off to."

A weak smile crossed my lips. "Sorry, I knew I should have found a better hiding spot."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and let out a small grunt in disapproval; Rose smirked.

"Well, I will forgive you, but only if we head across the bay to Downtown Disney." Alice began to make her way through Lego Land with Rose and I hot on her heels.

"Um, Alice, isn't Downtown known more for their nightlife, rather than their daylife?" I asked.

That halted Alice in her tracks; she turned, her eyes growing bigger by the second. "You're right, Bella! We need to come back here tonight, like after dinner. Go to a couple of dance clubs. Ohh that will be exciting!"

Now it was my turn to have my eyes open wide. "I don't think so! I am not going clubbing. You 

and Jasper are more than welcome to go. Edward can even go with you, but I will be a lot happier staying at the hotel. Maybe go to bed early."

"Yeah, Alice, I can't go either. Macy can't be left by herself. I am also really tired. I didn't sleep a wink last night." I looked at Rose, surprised that she was turning down the opportunity to go clubbing. She had always been the first to be dressed and out the door.

"Fine," Alice said with defeat in her voice, "Then I guess we just need to go shopping."

"How about we do something a little more relaxing?" I started, "Like take a ride across the bay in a paddleboat? I am really tired of shopping and walking. Tomorrow we will be doing nothing but walking when we go to MGM."

I knew that I was beginning to sound like an old fart, but I really was tired. This staying up late and getting up early thing was starting to catch up with me. I saw Alice look at Rose who just shrugged her shoulders. At this point, I didn't care what they wanted to. But I was ready to go back to the hotel and take nap.

"I just want to check out a couple of stores," Alice said and I knew that I had lost that battle.

"Fine," I let out a heavy breath, "I'm going to back to the room and lay down for a little while. I will meet you at seven for dinner."

"Bella," I turned and looked back at Rose, "You want us to come?"

I gave a small smile, but I knew it was weak; for some reason, I just felt weak. "No, have fun. I will be just fine. If we do decide to go out tonight, I want to be rested. Now go."

I turned and followed the signs to get back to the bus stop. I knew that Alice and Rose were probably watching and debating whether or not they should follow me, but they never did. I smiled, realizing that in just over a week, I may actually have some peace and quiet for a few short hours. Sleep. Sleep would be good. I rested my head on the back of the seat as the bus jumped around down the highway to take me back to Animal Kingdom.

When I came to the door of our suite, I could hear voices from inside. Most of them, I recognized, but one voice - a female's voice - stood out. I looked at my watch and realized that it was already close to five. I had figured that the guys and Macy would be back before us, but not this early. I groaned as I unlocked the door, knowing that my rest would more than likely not come.

I let myself in and stopped in the open doorway as I saw Macy standing just a few feet away. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all sitting down on the sofa and a girl that I vaguely remembered from yesterday was sitting opposite them. So I was right, I had heard a female's voice.

They all turned their heads to look at me, the room suddenly becoming very quiet. I had the strange feeling that I was interrupting something, something private and personal.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you all would be back so soon," I glanced over to the brunette female, "and that you would have company."

I knew that my remark had come out a bit cold, but I did not care. I now remembered exactly who she was and I did not like her at all. Then there was the fact that she was in my hotel room 

with my boyfriend - the one she used to date and the one I loved, or at least I thought I did. My eyes began to sting as tears began to build.

"Bella," Lauren stood up and I took note of the designer skirt set she was wearing. "It is such a pleasure to see you again and under such wonderful circumstances."

I smiled weakly, but was very confused as to what Lauren was talking about, "Nice to see you again as well. Sorry if I interrupted, I'm just going to go to my room now. Excuse me."

I could feel the eyes in the room boring into my back as I exited the room. The silence was almost deafening and it brought a shiver to my spine.

Something was up and I had a bad feeling that whatever it was, it was not going to be good. The bad apple that sat in the living room would make sure of that. I closed the door lightly, when what I really wanted to do was slam it, letting out my hurt and frustration, but I was too tired for that.

I placed my bag down on the floor and literally fell into the bed; my feet were pounding from all the walking. I cursed at my shoes and then at Alice for buying such awful sandals. My head began to spin as I thought of what _she_ was probably doing here.

"Bella, may I come in?" Edward's voice called out from the other side of the door.

"Yes," I said quietly, even though I just wanted to be alone. Deep down, I began to regret even coming back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, I could feel the mattress shift with his weight as he sat down. His voice was soothing, concerned almost.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," I rolled over so that he could not see my face, the tears slowly streaming down.

"Do you mind if I lay with you?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "You don't have to be in here, you know. I can hear that Lauren hasn't left yet; maybe you should be with her. It is rude to leave your company."

Edward chuckled slightly. "Now why would I want to be out there, when I could be in here with you?"

I felt his hand on my face, brushing my hair back behind my ear. His touch stirred my heart up and I was freely crying now. The room fell quiet, neither of us saying a word.

"Bella, may I ask you a question?" Edward asked, breaking the silence and then he placed a little black box open in front of me.

My eyes grew wide as I saw what it was, then picked it up and turned to look at him. I reached out to touch the diamond and emerald ring, but then pulled my hand away, afraid that it would disappear. Edward took the ring out of its cushion and placed it on my finger. My eyes still refused to look at anything other than the ring. I had seen it somewhere, but could not put my finger on it. I looked over to Edward, certain that my face showed the reservations I had about what he was about to ask me. Part of me wanted him to ask, while another part didn't.

"You don't need to do this, Edward," I said softly, "Just because Jasper and Emmett did it, does 

not mean that you have to."

My heart began to break as I considered that this might simply be a guilty gesture. One of those '_everyone else is doing it, I might as well do it too or she'll feel excluded' _things. I took the ring off my finger and placed it in Edward's hand. I thought that I saw hurt in his eyes, though it might have been relief.

I rolled back onto my side, turning away from him. "I would like to be alone now, if you don't mind."

**Edward's POV:**

My head snapped up as I heard the door open. Macy had been standing guard to make sure the girls did not come home early. However, Macy was so occupied with keeping her eyes fixed on Lauren that none of us were really paying much attention anymore.

My eyes rested on Bella and I could not help but notice that she was very pale and looked like she could fall asleep right where she was standing. I became very concerned and began to panic, wondering what she might have overheard.

Her eyes searched the room, finally stopping on Lauren, who was sitting across from us. Lauren fixed her glaze on Bella; it almost looked like they were sizing each other up.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you all would be back so soon and that you would have company," Bella spoke, breaking the silence but not the tension in the room.

My eyes never averted from Bella's face. Her small smile was weak, but it was her eyes that caught my attention; she looked hurt. Bella kept her eyes on Lauren and I did not need to be a mindreader to know that Bella was waiting for an explanation. What bothered me most was that it looked like my angel was about to cry. Bella kept nibbling on her lip and moving her eyes to everyone other than me.

In a way, I did not blame her. She had come back to our room to discover Lauren there and the only thing that Bella knew was that Lauren was an ex-girlfriend of mine. Truth be told, Lauren was my first and only girlfriend. We had met soon after Erica died and she had tried to help me with my sister's death. Eventually though, I had called it quits. I had found out firsthand how hateful Lauren really was.

When Lauren introduced herself as the wedding planner, it took everything in me not to get on the phone to request someone different. I bit my tongue and decided to give Lauren the benefit of the doubt. Ten years can really change a person. All that concerned me now was whether the years had changed her for the good or made her worse.

The truth about Lauren is that she is a bitch. A coldhearted, ruthless bitch that will stop at nothing until she gets what she wants. I just prayed that she would not take this wedding and turn it into something else. Fortunately, I had my friends there with me and the keen eye of Macy. I could tell that Macy didn't like her, even at first glance.

I shook my head to clear away the memories of the past and saw Lauren stand and rub her hands down to smooth out her skirt.

"Bella, it is such a pleasure to see you again and under such wonderful circumstances." I knew 

Lauren and she was the Queen of Fake, her voice was perfect for the job.

My best friends and Macy all looked at Lauren and I could see disappointment flash in their eyes. Here we were, trying to pull off a surprise and Lauren was already opening her mouth. _Bitch_.

I watched as Bella's forehead scrunched up in confusion, but she put on a small smile nevertheless, "Nice to see you again as well. Sorry if I interrupted, I'm just going to go to my room now. Excuse me."

My eyes followed Bella out of the living room and I listened for the door to shut quietly before turning my attention to Lauren.

"Thanks a lot, Lauren," I spat, "You could have just leaked the surprise."

"Edward, I didn't say anything. She knows that Rose and Alice are engaged, so as far as Bella is concerned, I was giving her well wishes for her friends." Lauren turned to pick up bag. "I will get everything ready for Thursday, I just wish you would change the time you want it."

"We want it at twilight," Jasper said as he began to lead Lauren to the door, "We will be in touch."

"Oh, and be sure to get me the sizes for the girls' dresses."

"I will take care of that," Macy said, holding the door open, "I will call you in the morning."

After Macy had closed and locked the door, she turned and put her hands on her hips, looking over at me. "You need to go talk to Bella, she looked terrible."

I looked at my friends who just nodded their heads. I went to our room and knocked softly on the door.

"Bella, may I come in?" I called out.

"Yes," I could hear Bella's voice very faintly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I opened the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," Bella rolled over; I could see her face was slightly damp.

My heart began to ache at the idea that I had hurt her. A promise that I had made, she thought I had broken.

"Do you mind if I lay with you?" I asked her, wiping my hand across her hair.

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "You don't have to be in here, you know. I can hear that Lauren hasn't left yet; maybe you should be with her. It is rude to leave your company."

I chuckled slightly, knowing that Lauren had in fact left. "Now why would I want to be out there, when I could be in here with you?"

I curled up against Bella and pulled her closer to me, wanting to take whatever pain or hurt that was bothering her away. I wanted to prove to her that there was no reason for her to be jealous, if that was even what the problem was.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small black box, then flipped it open and looked at 

the ring that was inside. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, that I did not feel whole when we were apart.

"Bella, may I ask you a question?" I gently placed the open box in front of her.

She picked up the box, looking at it wide eyed, and then her eyes looked over to me. Her finger hovered just over the diamond, but never touched it. I took the ring out of its soft cushion and slid it onto her finger. Bella's eyes never left the ring...until she did the one thing that I had never expected. She slowly slid the ring off and placed it back in my hand.

"You don't need to do this, Edward. Just because Jasper and Emmett did it, does not mean that you have to," her voice sounded so soft and sad.

Bella pulled the covers up over her and rolled onto her side again. I looked at the ring. The only thing I felt inside was hurt and rejection. I loved Bella and I thought that she loved me. I did not blame her for thinking that I had only proposed because Jasper and Emmett had, even though nothing could be further from the truth.

"I would like to be alone now, if you don't mind," Bella's voice cracked out. She was hurting just as much as I was.

I let out a small sigh and walked to the closet and pulled out my CD case, flipping through it until I found the one I wanted. I took it out and placed it into the CD player, then found the song I wanted quickly and went back to the bed. I held out my hand, asking with my eyes for her to take it. She looked at me warily, but then placed her hand in mine.

Bella and I began to sway to the music and I pulled her closer to me, resting my cheek on her hair, breathing in the sweet smell of strawberries. Her arms intertwined together around my neck. We molded together like a perfect puzzle.

_It's undeniable, that we should be together.  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never.  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real.  
If all things in time, time will reveal.  
Yeah..._

One... you're like a dream come true.  
Two... just wanna be with you.  
Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four... repeat steps one through three.  
Five... make you fall in love with me.  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one.

I sang along with the lyrics quietly into her ear. I wanted her to know, to feel that I love her. That this was real and that we belonged together.

_So incredible, the way things work themselves out.  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about, babe.  
_

_And undesirable, for us to be apart.  
Never would of made it very far  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart.  
Cause..._

One... you're like a dream come true.  
Two... just wanna be with you.  
Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four... repeat steps one through three.  
Five... make you fall in love with me.  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one.

Say farewell to the dark of night, I see the coming of the sun.  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun.  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine.  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of tiimmmeeee...

One... you're like a dream come true.  
Two... just wanna be with you.  
Three... girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and  
Four... repeat steps one through three.  
Five... make you fall in love with me.  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one.

The song came to an end I let of her waist. With her hand still in mine, I lowered down to my knee and once again placed the ring on her finger.

"Bella, it is plain to see that you are the girl for me," my voice was husky with emotion, "I want to spend the rest my life with you and no one else. I'm not asking just because everyone else did. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Bella looked down at the ring on her finger, her tears flowing freely.

"You sure?" she asked, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

A smile crossed my lips, "Silly Bella. Of course, I'm sure. I have been sure since the day I saw you. You are the stars that light up my night. The same stars that will always lead us home."

Bella bit on her lip, wiping away the tears with her free hand. "Yes, I'll marry you."

My smile grew even larger as I stood up and placed my hands tightly around her waist and spun her around. Her smile and laughter seemed to fill up the entire room. I placed her gently on the floor and let my hand rest against her cheek, then lowered my lips to meet with hers. The passion and desire burned out of our kiss. It was a kiss that would seal our fate.

I reluctantly pulled away, "I think we need to get ready for dinner."

Bella nodded, looking down at her ring. "Thank you."


	56. Rainforest Cafe

**Rainforest Café**

**Macy's POV:**

"Come on, guys! Get your butts out here now!" I yelled from the living room.

It was already close to six-thirty and we were to meet Rose and Alice at the Rainforest Café at seven. I was not planning on being late. When Bella came home early, I had begun to panic that everything would be split wide open; that the surprise wedding would be leaked. I was thankful, though, that Bella seemed to not have a clue. But I had caught the daggers that were leaving her eyes, pointed straight at this Lauren lady. Obvious hatred there.

I told Edward to make sure Bella was okay. That was over an hour ago. Now here I am, tapping my foot, arms crossed over my chest, anxious to go get some dinner and hear what Rose decided to do. If she says no, I might have to actually drag her off and do something that only little sisters can do.

I started to hear doors open and closing and the sounds of shuffling feet. Eventually, everyone was in the living room. I gave them all a once over; my eyes halted at Bella. She looked different, but could not put my finger on it. Finger! That was what was different! There was a big diamond on her finger! I just smiled as I watched it sparkle in the light. I looked up at Edward and gave him an approving nod.

"I still can't believe that the girls didn't come back with you, Bella," Jasper said, adjusting his collar.

"Well, you know Alice and shopping," Bella said, reaching over to grab her bag.

I couldn't help but stop and study her. When she walked in this afternoon, she had looked like the world had tackled her and left for to fend for herself. Now, she looked like she could be walking on air. She was happy and it made my heart swell. Hopefully, her happiness would rub off on Rose.

"So what are the plans for tonight after dinner?" Emmett asked, running a finger through his tangled head of curls.

"Rose mentioned wanting to go to bed early," Bella began to walk out of the room and I followed behind her, "Alice wanted to go clubbing. I, personally, want to go to sleep."

"Well, what about tomorrow?" I asked, "What park are we going to?"

"MGM Studios," Bella replied.

I scrunched up my nose. "What is there to do there?"

We made our way slowly to the buses and waited for the one that would take us to Downtown Disney. I listened to all the rides and shows that there were at MGM. Nothing really sounded that good to me. I wasn't the biggest fan of rollercoasters after that whole Space Mountain thing. Emmett, however, was already making plans for Tower of Terror while Bella was putting her foot down and refusing to go on it. I started to wonder what Bella was so afraid of about this ride. The description didn't sound so bad.

"We're here," Bella said quietly, pulling me from my thoughts.

We walked quickly through the crowded shops to the restaurant. Bella went up to the hostess to let them know that we were here while I looked around, trying to find Rose and Alice, beginning to get worried that they were not here yet. I followed Emmett over to the alligators, fascinated by how real they looked.

About that time, I felt giant hands fold around my waist and pick me up. My legs automatically began to kick.

"You ready to go swimming?" Emmett asked as he carried me towards the alligator pit.

"NO!" I screamed, "Put me down!"

"Emmett!" a voice that I now could recognize anywhere said sternly behind us.

Emmett turned around fast, my hair slapping both of us in the face. I had a huge grin on my face as we looked at Rose, standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. If looks could kill, I think that Emmett would be dead right now. Rose did not even need to say word; Emmett gently placed me back on my feet.

"Hey, Rosie," Emmett walked over to her and gave her a kiss. She just turned her head so that his lips met up with her cheek. I guess she was a little mad.

"Hi Rose," I said, walking over to her.

Rose reached out and took my hand, glaring at Emmett. "If you expect me to say yes, then you better be on your best behavior and watch what you do with Macy."

Rose turned on her heel, dragging me off to meet up with everyone else.

"We were just having fun, Rose. You didn't need to get all mad at him," I said, looking up at her.

"Well, he needs to be more careful," Rose looked at me sadly. "I don't want anything happening to you. I just found you."

"I know, but Emmett would never let anything to me, just like he would never let you get hurt either. He loves you, Rose."

Rose smiled slightly, "I know he does. I love him, too. I am just being cautious."

We walked inside where everyone else was already standing in line. I looked back to see where Emmett was and was surprised that he was not following us. I hoped that Rose hadn't hurt him. But then I remembered what the plan was for tonight and my face broke out into an bright smile. I glanced up and saw part of it was hanging in the rafters, just waiting.

"Name?" the young lady said to Bella.

"Swan," Bella said, the hostess glanced up at our party and then said a few words to another person before leading us over to the giant volcano that was in the middle of the room.

I stood back, while everyone was taking their seats, just amazed at what this place looked like. There were birds hanging from the ceiling and trees, Gorilla and elephants placed every few feet, and at nearly every table, you had a view of the volcano.

"This place is amazing," I said quietly as I took a seat in one of the chairs next to Alice and Rose, "It looks so real."

Put my hands up in the air and felt the light spray of rain misting around the volcano. Speaking of the volcano, I looked over as it made a rumbling noise that echoed around the entire restaurant.

"Take cover! I think she is going to blow!" I heard a man's voice from behind us.

Subconsciously, I placed my hands over my head and tucked my head down. I could feel both of Alice's and Rose's hands on me as they eased my arms down, laughing quietly.

"Macy, it isn't really going to explode. It will keep making noises and then do an eruption, but it won't get on you," Rose looked next to her and it was like the first time that she realized that Emmett wasn't there. "Where did Emmett go?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of water.

"Where are Jasper and Edward as well?" Bella asked.

I rolled my eyes at how they were just now noticing the guys were not sitting with us. "Maybe they went to the bathroom or something."

"They're guys. They don't go to the bathroom in multiples," Alice said quickly, "Only girls do that."

"What can I get for you all to drink?" The waitress came over to our table.

"I want a Shirley Temple," I spoke up.

"Go ahead and give us three Bud Light Drafts and three Sex on the Beach," Alice said while the waitress nodded her head.

"Anything to start you off tonight?" she asked.

"No, not right now, I think we'll wait for the rest of our party to come back," Rose answered, picking up the menu.

I couldn't help but notice how their eyes kept darting nervously around the room. It was almost like they were expecting a gorilla to come alive and carry them off. I giggled slightly at the thought.

"And what are you laughing about?" Rose asked, looking at me.

"Oh, nothing," I shook my head, but it did not keep the laughter at bay. "You all look nervous."

"We are. The guys are missing and I would not put it past them that they are up to something."

I heard a giant roar and the pounding of a chest behind me as the elephants and gorillas began to stir and come alive. The elephants splashed around in the pools of water, flicking some out to the unsuspecting people that were eating close to them. The gorillas' were loud and booming, sort of reminding me of Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, I looked at my watch, it should be happening any moment now.

I looked around and finally spotted the three of them over by the bar, they looked perfect. I even managed to do a silent thank you to Lauren. The room began to get darker as the animal sounds began to dim. A couple of spotlights danced across the sea of faces as everyone began to look around. A few little kids started to cry out from the darkness. Eventually, the spotlights stopped moving; one ending at the bar, and the other ending at our table.

Rose, Bella and Alice looked at each other, then all of their eyes shot over to my face. They followed my eyes over to the bar and it was then that their mouths dropped. I placed my elbows up on the table and settled in to watch the show. A show unlike no other and that Lauren said she would need to pull strings for. I just hoped all the hard work would pay off.

The music began playing, it was slow and I could tell it was going to be romantic. Edward and Jasper were the ones to suggest it, while Emmett didn't want anything to do with it. It wasn't until I told him what movie it came from that he finally caved.

Now I stared up at the three men, dressed in white shirts, the top buttons opened, and black tight jeans. I knew how right this was. I could hear a few women's voices nearby beginning to mummer about the men; asking who they were, if they were single and what not.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Rainforest Café and Disney's Million Dreams is pleased to announce a special presentation," a voice came over the loud speakers. "We are pleased to announce the engagement of three very special women. And tonight, the men at the bar wanted to show them how much they love their fiancés. Let's give a big hand to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Congratulations, boys!"

The girls seemed to sink down in their seats as the music changed and the guys all held their microphones tight in their hands. I held my breath in the hopes that they would be able to pull this off.

**Emmett's POV:**

At first, I had not wanted anything to do with this craziness, but eventually Macy and my so-called buddies talked me into it.

After the incident with Macy, I watched Rose as she and Macy walked away from me, feeling the burn of rejection. But I didn't have time to dwell on it.

Instead of following the group to the table and then leaving, I decided to just go ahead and meet Lauren in the office of the Rainforest, waiting for Edward and Jasper to follow shortly. Macy had said that we needed to show the girls how much we love them and treasure them and that it needed to be on a daily basis. I call it spoiling them rotten. If we do all of this now, then what they are going to expect from us when we get back to reality and off of vacation?

Vacation. That is what this was supposed to be. But it had somehow turned into the dating game or something. I was ready to just have some good old fashion fun. The plan that Macy and Lauren had come up with should work perfectly, getting all the girls to swoon at our feet. With any luck, Rose would swoon right into my bed tonight after everyone else is asleep.

I turned and looked over my shoulder as I heard Jasper and Edward coming down the hall; I stepped out of the office to meet up with them.

"They didn't even see us leave," Jasper said with a smile on his face.

"You all ready?" Lauren asked, poking her head out of the office.

We all nodded our heads, but it was I that actually spoke up, the concerns that had my stomach in knots finally rising to the surface. No, it was not the double order of chili cheese fries from Blizzard Beach.

"Do you think we are moving too fast?" I asked.

Edward and Jasper looked at each other than over to me. I knew what was going through their heads; they thought I was going to chicken out. "I am not chickening out! I am just wondering if this whole marriage and wedding thing is going too fast."

"So you are second guessing yourself and your love for Rose?" Jasper asked me.

I lowered my eyes and just nodded my head.

"Oh, man, not the puppy dog eyes," Edward said.

I looked up at my friends. "Maybe Rose is on to something by not telling me yes. She isn't ready, I get that, so should I really be pressuring her into marrying me in two days?"

"Do you love her?" Edward asked, putting a hand on my back.

"Yes, I've never felt anything like this before. I look into Rose's blue eyes and I just get lost. I look at Macy and I feel an overwhelming sense of pride in my chest."

"Then there is your answer," Jasper spoke up, "You are ready, Emmett, and Rose is ready also. You two are just scared. You are about to travel down a whole new road of life. But we will be with you every step of the way."

"Okay," I started, "But what happens after the wedding?"

"You know what happens after the wedding," Edward smirked.

I rolled my eyes. This was no time for sex jokes; I was serious. "I know that. But what about when we get back to New York? What about our parents? What about Frank and Stacey?"

Edward, Jasper, and even Lauren looked at me with their eyes big as I began to spill my guts. I was not sure if they were big from my concerns, whining, or…

"Who are Frank and Stacey?" Lauren was the one to break the silence.

"My fish," I said matter of factly.

"Emmett, bro, you don't have any fish," Jasper said.

"My point exactly."

"You lost me, Emmett," Jasper and Edward both said at the same time.

I let out a huge sigh and threw my hands in the air. "It's like speaking to a bunch of girls. Sorry, Lauren."

Lauren just lifted her hand and waved it, "Hey, no problem. But may I suggest you make up your mind? You have five minutes. Plus, if you do not decide to go through the wedding I need to know ASAP."

"Okay, Emmett, I think I figured out what your problem is," Jasper spoke up. "You are just getting cold feet. It is very natural and common for every bride or groom to get jittery before the wedding."

"I don't have cold feet. They are actually sweating bullets and more than likely stink like dog shit."

Edward came around and hit me hard in the stomach; I fell down, wrapping my arms around my torso. "What the hell was that for?"

"That was to knock some sense into you and to stop your ranting," Edward said, his usually bright green eyes turning darker.

I huffed and puffed as the air returned to my lungs. "Thanks…buddy…I think...I am…better …now."

"Good," Edward said with satisfaction on his face, "Now, let's go and show the women that we love just how far we will go for them."

"Because you all know that they've lost that lovin' feelin'," I said, rubbing my gut, "Man, I am starving! Good thing you hit me now and not after I ate."

I heard the clapping sound of Lauren behind me. "You all ready to go and sweep those ladies off their feet?"

We nodded and then followed Lauren out of the office and through the restaurant, finally stopping at the bar. I could not help but laugh. The first time that the girls really opened up to show us who they really were was on top of a bar, and here my friends and I are, opening up our hearts, not only to them, but to the entire human race.

Lauren went around the bar and talked to the bartender who nodded. Then she came back over to us and began to unbutton the top buttons of our shirts. "A little skin never hurts." She smiled when she got to Edward and I noticed that she was giving him a little extra attention.

I cleared my throat, which made Lauren jump slightly, then leaned in closer to Edward, "Are you sure you want to marry Bella?"

Edward scowled at me. "I already asked her this afternoon, twice as a matter of fact, and she said yes."

Jasper heard and turned to give him his full attention. "What do you mean twice?"

"She thought that I was only asking because the two of you did."

"Oh," was all Jasper and I could say to that.

The lights in the restaurant began to get dark and two spotlights began to fumble around the dark. One finally came to a stop at us at the bar and the other hovered around the girls.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Rainforest Café and Disney's Million Dreams is pleased to announce a special presentation," a voice came over the loud speakers, "We are pleased to announce the engagement of three very special women. And tonight, the men at the bar wanted to show them how much they love their fiancés. Let's give a big hand to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Congratulations, boys!"

We all nodded our heads and then picked up the microphones that Lauren had laid on the bar. The music began to play and Edward started us off. I said a quick prayer of thanks to mom and dad for the voice lessons that they had insisted that all gentlemen needed to take.

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips..." _(Edward)

_"And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips..."_ (Jasper)

I swallowed hard before my voice boomed out of the speakers. _"You're tryin' hard not to show it, baby. But, baby...baby, I know it..."_

Edward, Jasper and I began to walk toward the girls, snapping with the beat of the music. I looked over and saw a few other women holding cigarette lighters and waving them in the air. We began to sing together.

_"You've lost that lovin' feelin'._

_Woah, that lovin' feelin'._

_You've lost that lovin' feelin', now it's gone...gone...gone..._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh..."_

I was amazed at how quickly I was getting into this. I never let my eyes wander off of Rose. Her mouth moved with the mine, her eyes wide with shock and elation. I decided right then that she was worth all of this and then some. The wedding would end up being a fairytale and one that I would be most proud of. I loved her and I loved Macy, more than anyone would ever know. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with the two of them, even if that meant no Frank and Stacey.

**Rose's POV:**

I knew immediately that something was up when Emmett was not sitting at the table with us, along with Edward and Jasper. Macy kept her mouth in a tight-lipped smile, which just made my suspicions grow. When the house lights dimmed and the spot light landed on our table, everything began to add up.

"Oh God," Alice said, sliding down in her seat, "Please tell me that is not who I think it is?"

My friends and I followed Macy's gaze over to the bar, where Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were standing, microphones in hand.

"They aren't part of some Chippendales act or anything are they?" Bella asked.

"Uh, ears," I said, reaching over to cover up Macy's ears. I was not about to tell her about the Chippendales and ruin her idea of the tiny Disney characters.

"Puhlease," Alice said, "I think they are just trying to prove how much they love us. I think it is so cute."

"You would!" I hissed at her.

The song started and Edward began to sing, followed by Jasper and then Emmett. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Emmett's deep voice boomed over the loud speakers. I sounded so good and delicious to my ears. My friends and I sank into our seats, welcoming this change of pace. For once, it wasn't us having to get up and do something crazy.

"They are so good," Bella whispered. Alice and I just nodded our heads, "I mean I knew Edward was, but who would have thought that Emmett and Jasper would be as well?"

The guys began to walk toward us, their fingers snapping to the low beat of the music and nervous beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads. The many women, both young and old, were ogling their perfect bodies. The room became a glow of soft light with the cigarette lighters that were being waved in the air. It was like we were at a personal concert; the atmosphere was even somewhat romantic.

"You have to say yes to him now," Macy said, leaning into me, "He's perfect, Rose, and he will do anything for you. Just wait and see."

I turned and looked at Macy; her eyes were focused on the three models that we now call our fiancés. She definitely knew more than she was letting on. What did I need to wait and see?

_"Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you..."_ (Edward) He reached out and rubbed his hand gently across Bella's cheek, who melted into his touch.

_"And, girl, you are startin' to criticize the things I do..."_ (Jasper)

_"It makes me just feel like cryin', baby, 'cause baby, something beautiful's dyin'..."_ Emmett's voice sang out so strong, and I felt so much emotion, my eyes began to tear up. I had never had anyone do something like this for me before.

The three of them came together, circling the table and singing the chorus as they brought their hands to their hearts and then stretched them out to us.

_"You've lost that lovin' feelin'._

_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'._

_You've lost that lovin' feelin' now it's gone...gone...gone..._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh..."_

The boys began to move low to the ground, dropping down to one knee as they took hold of each of our hands.

_"Baby, baby, I'd get down on my knees for you..." _(Edward)

_"If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah..." _(Jasper)

_"We had a love...a love...a love you don't find everyday..."_ (Emmett)

_"So don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away..." _(All)

They stood up, letting our hands rest on the table, and together, they sang the chorus again. Each time they sang, my heart would leap out of my chest, especially whenever it was Emmett's turn. I looked over to my friends and Macy; they all were giddy in their seats. The song began to break off, with each one of them singing different parts, all of them running together so perfectly. They had their eyes closed and clinched their hands into fists, bringing them up to their chests, just begging for us to love them.

_Baby (Edward)_

_(baby - Jasper)_

_Baby (Edward)_

_(baby - Jasper)_

_I beg of you please (Emmett)_

_(please - Jasper)_

_Please (Emmett)_

_(please - Jasper)_

_I need your love (Edward)_

_(I need your love - Jasper)_

_I need your love (Edward)_

_(I need your love - Jasper)_

_So bring it on back (Emmett)_

_(So bring it on back - Jasper)_

_Bring it on back (so bring it on back) (All)_

They started walking back to the bar as the song began to came to a close, the final chords and notes being played. I grabbed my chest and looked down at my ring. I knew that I could not live without him. My life had changed so much in just a little over a week and Emmett had been the one that had started putting it all into perspective, giving it meaning. I reached over and took hold of Macy's hands and gripped them tight. She was the other person that had changed my life. Wherever I went, she would be going with me. Emmett had a packaged deal with the two of us. If he was willing to take that chance, I was willing to give it to him.

_"Bring back that lovin' feelin'._

_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'._

_Bring back that lovin' feelin'_

_'Cause it's gone...gone...gone..._

_And I can't go on._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh..._

_Bring back that lovin' feelin'._

_Whoa, that lovin' feelin'._

_Bring back that lovin' feelin'_

_'Cause it's gone...gone...gone..._

_And I can't go on._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh..."_

There was only one thing left to do: tell Emmett that I love him. He was helping me bring back that lovin' feelin' and there would be no need to be known as the Ice Princess any longer.

**A/N: The song mentioned in this chapter is "You've Lost that Lovin' Feelin'" by the Righteous Brothers. Many may know it best from the movie 'Top Gun.' The last chapter, many have asked what song was mentioned. It was "Back At One" and it has been sung by a number of artists, the most popular being Brian McKnight, most recently was Tim McGraw. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and your patience. Thank you also to my Beta: FaithInSnape.**


	57. Marvelous Morning

**A/N: WARNING – Life gave me lemons, so I decided to make Lemonade! Enjoy!**

**Marvelous Morning**

**Rose's POV:**

I curled myself closer to Emmett's broad chest, inhaling his scent as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. He reached up to brush my hair out of my face and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. I smiled as his warm lips lingered.

"What are you smiling about?" Emmett asked, his voice husky from sleep.

"Nothing. Just thinking about last night," I said slyly.

I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and subconsciously rubbing on his morning wood. I smiled as I heard a small groan escape his lips, then lowered my lips to kiss each of his eyelids.

"I was thinking about how great you looked," I kissed his lips, "and how great you sang."

I began to slide down, leaving a trail of kisses on his chest, "And how great you feel right now."

Emmett captured my waist and held me tight to his hips, his arousal pushing hard into my leg. He sat up and began to rub up the inside of my shirt, his hands brushing the underside of my breasts and then pulling slightly on the taunt nipples. I moaned at the sensation of his lips making contact. My head dropped back as my legs wrapped around his waist. I began to slide down, causing the boxers that I had worn to bed to be pulled down my ass. I felt like I was at a disadvantage, wearing too many clothes, while he had nothing on. He had opted to sleep in the nude last night, saying it was in hopes of getting lucky. No such luck for him however; I had collapsed into sleep as soon as my head had found the pillow.

I moved my hands to my shirt and immediately pulled it over my head. Emmett lowered his head to the groove of my chest and inhaled deeply. His hands began working on the boxers; I stood up as he finished sliding them down, my vajayjay in perfect line of his mouth. His tongue flicked up and began licking my hot lips. I decided to turn sixty-nine on him and rotated to all fours so that my mouth was positioned over his long shaft. I ran my mouth up and down him, licking and sucking, as I felt him spreading me apart, playing with my clit, licking and sucking in time with me. I heard a soft moan from him and felt him gripping harder on my backside, trying to get me to lower deeper into his mouth.

I let out my own sound of pleasure as two fingers began to slide in and out of me and then gasped suddenly as I felt another finger sliding into another hole; I closed my eyes and allowed myself to revel in this new sensation. Never before had I done anything anal, but his finger there just felt right. My stomach began to twist and turn as I began to feel an orgasm coming to its breaking point.

I worked harder and faster on Emmett as he pushed just as hard into me. His hips were thrusting upwards to meet me, making more of his length to go farther and farther into my mouth.

_God, he is so big and thick,_ I thought as my mouth worked to make room for him. I pulled him out and worked him with my hand for a few moments, giving me time to catch my breath, and then began to flick the tip of his head with my tongue. I could begin to taste him as some of his little friends began to leak out, which was my cue to work him even harder as I indulged his precious package back into my mouth. I felt him grip harder on my backside, forcing me to lower on his fingers.

I sat up so that I was riding his fingers, both in my cervix and in my ass, total ecstasy filling my insides, making me getting hotter. I didn't want him to stop. My hand kept moving up and down him as I sat there, straddling his head and letting his mouth and tongue work their magic. I tried to hold in the scream that was about to erupt, but that was not the only thing that was ready to come out. I felt him insert another finger and I let out a deep moan.

"Oh God!" I said as my stomach twisted.

I went back to all fours and began working hard to get him to finish. A few moments later, I felt Emmett release his sweet cum into my mouth and my lips cleaned him up as he continued to thrash his hand up and down inside me. Shortly after, I collapsed on top of him as his hands finally plopped down on the sides of the bed, both of us letting out a long sigh of contentment.

I scooted off of him and laid my head on his chest.

"That was unbelievable," I murmured into his ear.

"Mmm," Emmett said, holding me close, "You smell and taste so good."

KNOCK KNOCK

My head snapped up and I pulled the covers tight around us.

"Yes?" I called out, my voice cracking.

"You two up yet? We are waiting to go," Macy said from the other side of the door.

I groaned internally at the idea of getting out of bed. I would much rather stay here and make love to Emmett again. Even though I felt all red and raw inside, I could muster up the energy to do another round soon.

"Yes, we are up. We'll be out in a few minutes," Emmett said and then began to throw the covers off of us. He stood up and walked to the bathroom while I just looked after him, admiring his great ass.

He stopped and turned his head just slightly, "Were you just looking at my ass?"

I shook my head, but the smile on my face gave me away. He closed the distance between us in three long strides and threw me back onto the bed. His fingers began tickling me all over, making me laugh uncontrollably.

"STOP!" I managed to get out between laughs.

"After you admit that you were looking at my ass," he said, his tickling getting faster and harder.

"Never!"

"Really?" He stopped for a just a second and then proceeded to tickle me again, "I won't stop until you tell me…"

"Tell you what?" I laughed out.

"That you love me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

My laughing stopped as did his fingers. I looked into his bright blue eyes and realized that I still had yet to give him my answer to his marriage proposal and to tell him that I loved him. I swallowed hard and bit down on my lip.

"It is not just me that you will be spending the rest of your life with," I started.

Emmett nodded. "I know. I am asking both you and Macy to spend the rest your lives with me."

I looked at my hand that was resting on his arm as the ring sparkled brightly in the light. "It's not going to be easy with a ten year old, and then there is my job. I will not become a desperate housewife."

"I don't expect you to."

"There is still a lot to discuss. Like Germany," I said and I saw his eyes drop slightly, "I am scheduled to be in Berlin on August 15th. Are you willing to go with me?"

"What about Macy?"

"She will be coming with me, if I decide to still go."

Emmett looked deep into my eyes, "Rose, I cannot imagine my life without you. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for you. Or I will be going with you."

My eyes began to fill up with tears. "Richard Marx."

Emmett's brow furrowed together, "What?"

I smiled. "You just quoted a line from a Richard Marx song called 'Right Here Waiting'." I took a deep breath. "And yes."

Emmett's eyes grew big. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

I did not have a chance to respond or even think about what had just come out of my mouth. The moment the words left my lips, Emmett picked me up and twirled me around the room in his tight embrace. After a few moments, he placed me back down and kissed me so deeply, so passionately.

"You will not regret this, Rose," he said after breaking the kiss, "I need to go tell Macy and the guys that you said yes!"

I watched him turn and head for the door, "Uh, Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his hand on the doorknob.

I grinned as I looked at his delicious body, "You might want to get dressed first. I'd hate for you to scare anyone."

Emmett looked down at his very naked body, "Oh, right!"

Emmett raced around the room, hopping and jumping into clothes, pulling his shirt over his head just as he threw the door open. I pulled the blankets up tight around me and just listened.

"She said yes!" I heard Emmett's voice bellow out.

I grinned to myself as I began to picture him; his arms thrown over his head, hands balled into tight fists, his head tilted up to the ceiling, yelling to the world that I had said yes. It was then that I remembered what else I had been going to tell him.

"I love you, Emmett," I whispered as I brought my knees up to my chest.

**Emmett's POV:**

I quickly pulled on my clothes and ran out of the room; Macy was sitting on the couch, ready to go, while the rest of them were having their morning cup of Java. I was so excited that Rose said yes that I wanted to yell it from the rooftops, but I settled for the hotel room instead.

I let my head fall back, my eyes looking up at the ceiling, as I stretched out my arms and took in a deep breath of air.

"She said yes!" I screamed rather loudly.

Macy jumped off the couch and flung herself into my arms. I held on to her tightly and twirled her around, just as I had Rose.

"She did?" Macy asked when I put her down. I just nodded and she ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"ROSE!" I could hear Macy scream as she slid into the door. I hoped that Rose had decided to get dressed.

Edward and Jasper came over to slap me on the back and congratulate me. Their smiles told me that the wedding was coming together, all the women had taken the first step by saying yes.

"So are we still on for MGM?" I asked, making a cup of coffee.

"Yep, the park opens at eight. As soon as everyone finishes getting ready, we can go grab breakfast then load up," Jasper answered as I rolled my eyes, _always the planner_.

"You mean it isn't even eight yet?"

Rose came gliding out of her room, all dressed and ready to go, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

I know my face lit up like a Christmas tree in that instant. She did it, she finally did it! Rosalie told me that she loved me! I just wanted to jump on the sofa and yell it to the world that she loves me. Wait a minute, that was too Tom Cruise for me. Instead, I did the next best thing.

I stood up and tightly wrapped her up in my arms, giving her a kiss. "I love you, too," I whispered back.

"Okay, enough with the smooching," Macy said from behind us, "Let's go! Time is wasting!"

We quickly gathered up our gear and loaded into the elevators. Once we reached the lobby, we stopped into the restaurant to a get a bite to eat before getting on the buses that would drive us over to MGM. We climbed on, relishing the air conditioning.

"God," Alice wiped the bandana around her neck, "It is already stifling out."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Rose who had her forehead pressed to the cool glass window, pulling her hair off of her neck. I looked over to the guys and could tell that we were all thinking the same thing: it was going to be a long day.

"So," Jasper pulled something out of his pocket, "I was thinking we should go ahead and get a game plan together."

I reached over the seat and grabbed the paper; studying it, I realized it was the map and guide to MGM Studios. I threw it back to him, deciding not to question the when and how's to the map.

"Well, what exactly is there to do and what time does the park close?" Alice asked, sitting next to Jasper and peering over his shoulder. Any closer, she might as well be sitting in his lap.

"There is the Tower of Terror, Rockin' Rollercoaster, Starwars: Behind the Scenes, Indiana Jones Stunt Show. It is mostly more of a movie making type of park, not nearly the rides that they have at Magic Kingdom."

"Ohhh, I want to go see that!" Macy said suddenly.

We all looked to see where Macy was tapping and I groaned internally.

"Aww, that would be cute to see," Rose said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"The Beauty and the Beast?!" Edward gasped, "That movie was one of the corniest that Disney has ever done!"

I thanked him silently with my eyes while Bella nudged him the ribs.

"That movie won some of the most prestigious awards in the film industry and received some of the best reviews in Disney history. It is a classic," she turned to look at Macy, "And yes, Macy, we would love to go see it with you. Wouldn't we, boys?" Man, for someone so cute and tiny, Bella sure could give one hell of furious death stare.

"Uh, yeah, sure," my buddies and I managed to stumble out.

We sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the bus ride. My mind was more or else on the upcoming wedding. There was so much to do, but we were trusting that Lauren would be able to get it all done in time. She had told us that the only thing that we would need to do was show up. That I knew I could do. I was ready, as were my friends. I shook my head as the bus came to a stop and then followed Rose off the bus. All of a sudden, I was excited and not even the bitching from the girls or the heat could dampen my mood.

"So, what did we decide on first?" I asked, taking hold of both Rose and Macy's hands, determined to never let them go.

"We are going to start in the back and work our toward the main gate," Jasper said, leading us down Hollywood Boulevard, "The park closes at nine, so that gives us about ten hours."

"That should be plenty of time, since there's not much to do here," Alice said, more than likely not liking the fact there were not as many shops here as in the other parks.

"Are you kidding, Alice?" Rose spoke up. "The Lights, Motor, Action! Show is supposed to be the best around. It came all the way from Disneyland Paris. The cars in it are top notch."

I looked at Rose and tried to figure out how I had gotten so lucky as to find a girl that could speak my language. Girls and cars. Grrrrowl!

**Macy's POV:**

I settled in the seat, my excitement bubbling over. Not only had Rose finally agreed to marry Emmett, my family was beginning to become a reality! I tried to sit still and keep my mouth shut, but it was hard! As soon as Emmett came out of the room and screamed at the top of his lungs, I lunged myself at him. When he put me down, I ran toward Rose's bedroom. She was just finishing getting dressed and motioned for me to come sit on the bed with her. She had that _we need to talk_ look on her face and I began to panic, thinking that she was going to backtrack and take back her words. I tried to not make my face look crushed.

"Emmett said that you told him yes," I said quietly as I sat down on the bed.

Rose reached over and took the hairbrush off of the side table and began to brush my hair. It felt good to have her hands and the brush running through my hair and my heart began to twist as I thought back to the many times Mimi had done the same thing.

"You know you mean the world to me," Rose started, "You and I just found out about each other a few days ago, yet it feels like I have known you your whole life. I do not want anyone to come in between the two of us."

"Emmett won't come in between us, he will make things even better."

Rose smiled. "You know you are very wise for your age. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were more like thirty than ten."

"Well, Mimi always said that I was very mature, that it had to do with mom."

Rose chuckled slightly. "That is why I think I can talk to you about all of this and know that you will understand."

I just nodded my head, not sure what I should say. This was our first real sister to sister moment and I wanted to cherish every minute of it.

"I did tell Emmett yes, but I made it perfectly clear that you and I were a packaged deal," I nodded my head. "A lot will change in the next few months, Macy. As you know, I am supposed to be leaving for Germany in August. Emmett said that he would go anywhere that I go, but I want to see how you feel about Germany."

I casted my eyes downward. I would be moving to a new home in a couple of days, I had never thought about moving across the giant pond that separated Europe from America. "I thought that we were all going to live in Manhattan?"

"That is not for sure yet. I am just letting you know that there is still a lot to be discussed and I plan on making you part of every family discussion."

I decided it was time to change the subject; the future had always been a topic that made me uncomfortable. I turned around after Rose had finished up with my hair, putting it in a high ponytail.

I tilted my head and then smiled. "So when do you think the two of you will get married?"

Rose stood up and took hold of my hand as we began to walk out of the room. "Oh, honey, these things take time to plan. My guess probably at least a year or so."

She let go of my hand and walked over to where Emmett was sitting, having a cup of coffee. I couldn't help but grin at the thought that Rose's wedding was more like a day or two away; not a year away.

"Rose, your dreams are about to come true. Just you wait and see," I said quietly to myself.

That was earlier this morning. Now, as I held onto Emmett and Rose's hand, I relished in the fact that this was soon to be my new family. Even Alice and Bella were part of my family and it was one that I would never trade for anything.

"Macy?" I turned and looked at Rose. "You Okay?"

I furrowed my brow together confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, we have asked you a couple of times what you want to do next?"

I looked around, seeing that we were leaving the Lights, Motor, Action! Show and not even remembering sitting down to watch it. "Oh, how about Indiana Jones?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jasper said as he began to lead us across the street to the next show.

Little did I know just how much of a live action show this one was going to be. Emmett was already bouncing in his seat in hopes of being selected to be part of it as soon as the announcer mention needing three volunteers. I began to wonder if he would get as jumpy and excited if I asked him to volunteer his time for me, like the father figure I so desperately wanted and needed.


	58. MGM Studios

**MGM Studios**

**Jasper's POV:**

I nudged Emmett in the side for what must have been the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. I had never seen a man so excited for a stunt show in my life. Anyone within ten seats of us could feel the excitement radiating off of him. Not sure if it was because of Rose saying yes or the idea that he could be picked as a stunt double for the show. Or maybe both.

"Man, can you please sit still?" I asked, "I think I am getting motion sickness from all of your rocking."

If only I had the power to calm someone down, it sure would have come in handy right then.

I put my arm around Alice as she leaned into me, amazed at how well her tiny frame molded into mine. With her touch, I immediately began to relax and settled in for the show.

We all watched in amazement at how one of the best movies around came to life in front of our eyes. Indians walking around the Temple of Doom searching for the jewels; the huge boulder flying down the ramp. Everyone in the audience gasping and crying out for to watch out. We all began to cheer as the announcer came out and welcomed us and then I cringed as I saw Emmett's hand slide up ever so slightly, like a schoolmate waiting for the teacher to call on him. Too bad he was never that excited about school.

I leaned over to him. "Emmett, you will never be picked. They already have the people they want by certain seats. It is always the same seats. I highly doubt we are sitting in them."

"And now, I am looking for three volunteers that would like to be stunt men or women for the show," the announcer said into the microphone. Emmett's hand shot up like a beeline.

The announcer looked around pointed out the first two people and to my amazement, the third person happened to be Emmett. I could not help but laugh as Emmett pointed to himself and watched the announcer nod his head to confirm.

Emmett clambered down the steps like he was all high and mighty. I looked over to the girls and to Edward who was just shaking his head and laughing. We were bound to have a good show. If any one could pull off the perfect stunt it was Emmett. Then again, he had always been the prankster. Not sure how well he will handle having a punch thrown at him. Well, he has had a lot of girls slap him...

"Let's give a big hand to our special stunt doubles," the announcer said while the audience cheered, with us being the loudest, of course. "What is your name and where are you from?"

The microphone was handed off to the first person. "My name is Cassie and I am from Las Vegas, Nevada."

"My name is Tim and I am from West Palm Beach, Florida," the second guy said and then handed the microphone over to Emmett.

I began to drop down in my seat as I saw Emmett's eyes twinkle. "Oh, God, please say he isn't." I mumbled to myself.

"Isn't what?" Alice asked just loud enough to where she was able to get the attention of the rest of our little group.

"Going to make an ass of himself," I said, looking over to Edward. He just nodded his head at me so I knew that we were on the same page. I knew that we were both thinking back to freshmen year of college and rush week. My stomach began to turn as I knew that story would end up coming out sometime soon.

"My name is Emmett and I just got engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world," the crowd began to ooh and aww.

"Where is your fiancé sitting?" The announcer asked while Emmett pointed up to Rose. Rose gave a small wave.

"And how long have you been engaged and when will you be getting married?"

I stiffened in my seat as I waited for Emmett's response, and it was Edward's turn to nudge me. We did not know what would come out of his mouth. He could very well spill the whole wedding surprise right then and there.

"I asked her on Sunday and she finally said yes to me this morning," Emmett said, it almost like he wanted to add more, but decided to edit his response. "As far as the wedding; I am a smooth talker and it wouldn't surprise me if I got her to walk down the aisle sooner than she thinks. Maybe by the end of the week."

"What?!" Rose screeched out as all eyes in the auditorium landed on her. She composed herself nicely though, quickly planting a smile on her face, though it was one of those_ I am going to get you_ smiles.

It was then that I hoped for one of those fake punches to become real as Rose turned to Bella and Alice and they all started that girl code talk that left Edward and I in the dark. I hoped that we could get them to settle down. I knew I could use my personal touch to get Alice to calm down, and slowly began to touch her leg. She jumped slightly at my touch and then smiled up at me. Like I said, putty in my hands.

We all settled back into our seats as we watched Emmett be transformed into an Arab at the marketplace, with cars and planes exploding. He was laughing and smiling the whole time, like he was meant to be doing this.

When the show was over, he took a deep bow and began to climb back up to the seats. He pulled Rose close to him and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"So," he began, out of breath and with his forehead dripping with sweat, "Was I good?"

Rose planted her hand squarely on his chest and pushed him back just slightly, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits and I could tell that she was about to start questioning him about the whole idea of getting married in a few days.

"What do you mean by the end of the week?" Rose asked as Macy began to lead the way out of the arena and to our next destination.

"Oh, come on, Rose. I was just playing with you," Rose put his arm around her waist, "But you have to admit, it would be kind of cool to have a wedding here."

Rose bit on her lower lip just as Alice stopped in her tracks, her eyes big with anticipation. "Oh, my God! Why did not see it before?"

"See what?" I asked while reclaiming her hand.

"That Emmett is right. We should come back here, Jasper, and plan on getting married here at one of the parks," Alice began to clap her hands as the excitement began to brew.

I tried to make my smile disappear that she actually liked the idea. "Well, let's just take it one day at a time and get through the week first."

She nodded her head and followed Macy over to the Star Wars ride.

"I don't know why we even need to ride this," Macy pouted. "I've never even seen Star Wars."

"How have you never seen Star Wars?" Edward asked, leaning over and hugging Bella, his hands resting around her waist. "It's a classic! Now the originals are better than the Episodes, but they are all good."

"Is this the same movie where the monkeys take over the planet?" Bella asked.

Emmett, Edward and I just looked at her and then busted out laughing.

"No, love," Edward answered between laughs, "That was Planet of the Apes. Totally different movie. Have any of you ever seen Star Wars?"

We watched as the girls shook their heads no. The horror of it. They were about to have a rude awakening when we got them to be our wives. Our apartment was decked out head to toe in a Star Wars and Star Trek motif.

When we came off the ride, we were dumped right into the gift shop. Emmett began to look for things that he didn't already have and loaded down a basket. Rose just followed him around all wide eyed at how a grown man would want not one, but two plastic glow in the dark light sabres. Alice pranced around picking up t-shirts for all of us along with a few hats. I looked at her as she shopped and noticed how much at home she was in this environment. It was then that I remembered the letter that the office had dropped off yesterday while talking to Lauren.

I dug into my pocket and pulled it out. I had the feeling that this letter was of some great importance if the sender had tracked her all the way to Florida. I also could not get it out of my head that this letter could possibly change our future. I just hoped that she would still want to marry me after she reads whatever is held within the tight seal of the envelope.

**Alice's POV:**

"Alice?" Jasper called out to me as I was getting ready to pay for the souvenirs I had picked up in the Star Wars gift shop. "Here, I meant to give this to you last night, but with everything that has been going on, I forgot."

I looked down at the envelope that he was holding in his hands, knowing that my eyes must have shown my confusion.

"What is it?" I asked him as I placed the shirts on the counter and dug for my room key.

"I'm not sure. The front desk dropped it off yesterday when we were getting ready to leave for dinner," Jasper said. I could not help noticing his eyes dropping from my face to the envelope, there was fear written in his eyes.

I quickly paid and then took the envelope, curious as to what it was and where it had come from. I had this daunting feeling that it could be bad news. How bad of news could I get, though? It wasn't like my family had died, that already happened. Everyone else I would be concerned with was right here with me. I slid it into the pocket of my shorts and took hold of Jasper's hand as we walked out to meet back up with the rest of our friends.

"You're not going to open it?" Jasper asked me as the doors slid open and the hot air hit me in the face.

"Open what?" Bella asked, having heard Jasper's question.

"Nothing," I said, "Where are we off to next?"

"The Tower of Terror," Emmett said, throwing his hands up in the air in excitement.

"ARGH," Bella squirmed, "I will skip out on that one. I have a fear of falling."

"You are afraid of falling?" Emmett asked, "You'll be sitting down and belted in, so you won't be going anywhere."

"I have always been clumsy growing up," Bella explained, "So the idea of falling - be it on purpose or accident - does not sound like fun."

I smiled as I thought back to the freshmen year of college when Rose had come to us about auditioning for Coyote Ugly and how Bella had tried to plead the clumsy card. I had to admit that she was not very graceful when it came to walking, but she ended up blowing us all away with her dancing.

I walked over to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. "Oh, come on, Bella. It will be fun and besides, Emmett is right, we just sit there. In the dark."

"In…the…" Macy's voice came out quieter than a mouse squeak and she swallowed hard, "In the dark?"

"It's not total darkness, there are some lights, but it is dark to make it more scary," Jasper said with a menacing look on his face.

Macy stopped and her face went pale. It was then that I remembered about Space Mountain and getting stuck on it. "Macy, you don't have to ride it if you don't want to."

"Yeah, I will stay with Macy. You all go," Bella said.

I was not going to have her chicken out and use Macy to do it. I rested my hands in my back pockets and remembered my letter. Perfect.

"No, Bella, you go. I will stay," I said as we came up to the entrance of the Tower.

Bella looked at me and then Rose gave me the same look. I loved thrill rides, so I knew that they found it suspicious that I did not want to go.

"Alice, you don't have to do that," Rose said, "I am not really looking forward to this ride either. How about just you guys go and we will stay here and wait for you?"

Jasper, Edward and Emmett looked at each other and then just shrugged their shoulders. They gave us one last kiss before standing in line for the 'Terror of their lives.' So they said as they walked away.

Once they were out of ear shot, Rose and Bella began to stare me down, just as I had known they would.

"What?" I asked innocently as I started to walk toward the Beauty and the Beast stage show. I knew that was something that Macy wanted to do, so I figured we should at least check for show times.

"Alice, you love thrill rides," Bella said, coming up next to me, "What's wrong?"

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the letter that Jasper had given me a few minutes earlier. I held it with two hands just looking at it. There was no sign as to who it was from. It was just a plain dark beige envelope with the Animal Kingdom Lodge logo printed on it.

"This," I said, holding out the envelope for them all to see.

"What is it?" Rose asked, looking down at it, obviously just as confused as I was.

"That's just the thing, I have no idea," I sighed, "Jasper told me that the front desk delivered it up to the room yesterday."

"Why don't you read it?" Bella asked.

_Easier said than done,_ I thought. "What if it is bad news? I know that it has to be from _Vogue_ because they are the only other people that know I am here."

Rose held out her hand, which I knew meant that she was planning on opening it. I looked down at it and then handed it over to her. I turned my back, not wanting to see her expression. If I lost the job with _Vogue_, I would be beyond disappointed.

"Oh my God!" Rose cried out.

I could hear the rustling of papers as she handed it over to either Bella or Macy. I looked over my shoulder, seeing all three of them crowded around the eight by eleven sheets of paper. My curiosity was beginning to get the best of me. Was that a good cry or a bad one?

"How bad is it?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"Shit, shit, shit," Bella kept calling out and I noticed Macy was jumping excitedly from one foot to the other.

"What does it say?" I asked.

Rose's smile was large as she handed the papers over to me. My eyes grew wide as I read the short letter. I looked up to my best friends; this was my dream job, my first pick. I had only accepted _Vogue's_ offerbecause I had not heard anything from my first pick. Realization hit me and I began to jump up and down with Macy and my friends.

"What is all the excitement?" Jasper asked.

I stopped suddenly and looked at him, running the rest of the distance to close the gap between us and jumped into his arms. He caught me with his great reflexes; I wrapped my legs around his waist and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

"WOW," Jasper breathed as we parted, "What was that for?"

I smiled. "_Juicy Couture_ offered me a position in their design department! And the best part, they want me to start immediately! They even sent me the plane tickets!"

I felt Jasper's grip loosen around my waist as he lowered me to the ground. I looked up to his eyes and noticed that they were not sparkling. He wasn't happy.

"What's _Juicy Couture?"_ Emmett asked, "Do they sell orange juice or something?"

I heard a mild slap, which I knew had been from Rose. "No, you idiot. It is one of the best top of the line clothing lines in the world. Alice could be making designs for Madonna, Reese, J. Lo. This is incredible."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper just shrugged their shoulders, definitely out of their area of expertise.

"So, when do you need to be there?" Jasper asked so quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

I looked farther down the letter for the exact date and my smile dropped. "They want me to have an answer for them by Friday and if I accept, I will need to be in California in a week. They are placing me in charge of the fall line."

"In a week?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head. "What about us? Does this mean you don't want to get married?"

Jasper looked over his shoulder to where Edward and Emmett were standing. I could tell they were having a private conversation with their eyes. I took hold of Jasper's hand and then reached up to touch his cheek.

"I want you to come with me," I told him.

Jasper looked down and began to shake his head, "I don't know if I can."

My eyes pushed together, starting to fill with tears. "What do you mean? I won't go if you are not coming with me. I will call them right now and tell them no."

It was Jasper's turn to take my hands. "You will do no such thing, Alice. This is a dream of yours and I will not stand in the way of that. Call them and tell them yes and that you will be there in a week."

"Jasper?" Edward called out softly, "Go. You two belong together. And I am sure there will be plenty of work for you to do in Hollywood. Rumor has it Britney is looking for yet another therapist. Besides, there is something that you are editing, which will make it even more of a reason to go."

Jasper nodded, while my friends and I looked at the guys and then to each other. What could they possibly be hiding?

"Alice, tell them you will be there in a week and to have a realtor lined up," I started to hop from one foot to another, "We will need to find us a house and quick."

I squealed and flew back in his arms. What more could a girl ask for? I have a dream fiancé, a dream job, and soon a dream house!

"Now that is settled," Macy said with her hands on her hips, "You better be sending me a special design, just for me!"

I took hold of her hand and began to lead the way into the Beauty and the Beast show. "Macy, I will give you a copy of the first design that Angelina buys for her daughter."

Macy broke out in a smile as she found us a seat. My legs were bouncing the entire time, but I could not help but notice the looks that the guys kept giving each other. Something was up with them and it was big.

**Macy's POV:**

All I can say is thank goodness that Jasper and Alice would be married before they leave for California. I would hate to have missed their wedding! I knew that I had a hint in my eyes, telling the world that I had a secret, but I could not help myself.

I sat there trying my best to watch my favorite Disney Princess tame the Beast, but it was hard. I wanted to be on the phone with Lauren, checking on the wedding plans, seeing if she had been able to get in touch with the special guests. I knew that they would come. If they loved the guys and the girls, they would be here. It had taken some major snooping, but I had finally found what I was looking for. It was something that even the guys did not know about!

I leaned against Rose as Lumiere came out to dazzle Belle with his candlesticks.

_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!_

This was my favorite scene in the movie and I loved watching the dinnerware come to life. The crowd was clapping and singing along. Rose kept looking at me, and I could not help but cry tears of joy. She was giving me a gift that no one else could give me.

_Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff_

I smiled as Chip came out and screamed, "It's delicious!"

The stage quickly changed as Belle came out in her signature golden gown with beast for "their" song and dance. Mrs. Potts could be seen off to the side.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

I was totally taken back in my memories as I thought about my newfound family and friends. This song seemed to fit us perfectly. We were all barely friends, then life through a curve ball that brought us to each other in very unexpected ways._Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Rose and Emmett were no way prepared for each other. He totally reminded me of the Beast. But as I looked over to Bella and Alice, they are all the same. They had come on a cruise just to have a little fun, not find love. Just a little change._Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the East  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

By the time the song had come to a finish, I was quickly wiping away the tears. That song fit my friends and their love. I just wished that they could come up with something to say at the wedding that would capture their feelings, just as perfectly as that one song could.

I bit down on my lip as we began to walk out of the small auditorium, thinking and thinking hard. I knew what I had to do to make sure that everyone said the perfect thing. I would need to check in with the guys to see how that is going. I wanted this wedding to be fairy tale perfect. A tale that would be told as old as time.

"Macy?" Rose asked me. I shook my head out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What should we do for dinner tonight?" Emmett asked.

"I would actually like to eat back at the hotel. Maybe we could all cook dinner?" I suggested.

If I could get the guys by themselves for a few minutes, I would be able to talk to them.

"That sounds good," Bella said, "I can cook us up some spaghetti and meatballs."

I nodded my head enthusiastically. "The guys can take me swimming while the girls cook."

"Why do you want to be with the guys so much?" Rose asked with suspicion.

"No reason. But if Emmett is going to be marrying you, there's a lot I need to learn about him," I said with a smile, looking over to Emmett.

"Okay," Rose said slowly, "Let's go ahead and go. Alice still wants to call Couture to settle on a date to start."

That's when I remembered, Manhattan. My face began to drop. "That means you will not be living with us."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and then to everyone else. It was Bella that lowered to her knees and took my hand.

"Macy, just because Alice and Jasper won't be there does not mean we are all leaving."

I knew that she was right, but I couldn't help but feel like everyone was leaving me. I had just found them and now they were already leaving.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am also warning you now, that a lemon is coming in the next chapter!! Big hand to my Beat: FaithInSnape. I am also officially on my way to writing my own novel, it is will involve spernatural, mythical creatures, but not what you expect!**


	59. That's Amore

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, I am amazed at how many people are just finding out about my story. This chapter is dedicated to -Jessica-Bella, for giving me the idea of cooking in the kitchen and some other fun activities that can be done!! Also to CammieSwan1785 for the idea of Tower of Terror, her descriptions were wonderful! Special thanks to my Queen Beta: FaithInSnape, she takes my chapters and just makes them better!**

**That's Amore**

**Edward's POV:**

"Ahhhh," I screamed out as the floor dropped out from under us and we began to freefall down the elevator shaft.

"I think…" Emmett tried to talk as we went down.

"Piss my pants," I could barely make out Jasper's input on the matter, but I think that is what he said.

I brushed my hair out of my eyes as we began to climb back up and then all of sudden jerked to a halt, not quite at the top, then dropped again. We did this same little dance three times until finally coming to a resting point at the bottom.

I gripped my stomach as we exited the ride and went to go find the girls.

"We are not going on that one again," I said, "I'd take bungee jumping out of a helicopter any day."

After about five minutes of searching for the girls we finally spotted them by the _Beauty and the Beast_ stage show. They were all jumping up and down in excitement.

"I guess that means it is good news for Alice," Jasper said quietly, his face beginning to drop as if he had just lost his dog, "which probably means bad news for me."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked as we slowed down our pace just a bit.

"A letter arrived for Alice yesterday while we were talking to Lauren and I just gave it to her after the Star Wars ride. For some reason, I just can't shake the feeling that it might be something bad."

"Bad as…" I trailed off my voice for Jasper to complete the sentence.

"Like I'm not sure if she will still want to get married," Jasper said, his expression getting worse by the second

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing that can be in that letter that would make Alice change her mind. You two are meant for each other. I think you knew that before you even met her."

We reached the girls and Alice flung herself into Jasper's arms. I immediately thought that if it were bad news, that would not have been her reaction. I relaxed as I took hold of Bella's hand while we listened to the great news of Alice's new job.

After some talking and agreement on Jasper's part, we made our way to watch _Beauty and the Beast_. I knew that this was going to be a hard show to watch. It was something that Erica had wanted to go see live on Broadway, but could never fit in. I sat back and enjoyed the piano sounds that drifted out through the speakers, occasionally stealing glimpses of Bella. The final song was one that I thought fit all of us. We were barely friends and now we were lovers, and soon to be husbands and wives. When the show was finished, I heard Emmett's stomach and knew that we would be leaving soon. Personally, I was getting tired of constantly eating out at restaurants and was glad to hear that Macy thought making something back in the room would be nice. I also knew she was up to something when she suggested that Emmett, Jasper and I take her to the pool. I would have preferred to be with Bella; there's just something about a woman cooking in the kitchen. We quickly made our way back to the hotel and as soon as we stepped inside the cool room, Bella went to the phone to order in some food. I was exhausted and ready to lie down, but Macy had other plans.

She made sure that there was no time to do anything else but get changed. Rose and Alice also wanted to go down to the pool, so I took the opportunity to suggest that I keep Bella company and help her out in the kitchen. I knew next to nothing when it came to rolling meatballs, but a guy can learn.

Once everyone had left, I went and took a quick shower while Bella began to prepare dinner. It was nice to have some peace and quiet for a change. No one around to interrupt, no television or movies playing; just Bella and I. I could get used to this.

I leaned against the hallway wall that divided the kitchen from the living room and just watched her as she began to roll the meatballs, the light sounds of Debussy coming out of the CD player above the sink. My eyes began to close as my mind started to wonder. In my mind, I was standing behind her, my hips swaying in sync with hers. My hands working down her arms and gracing the tips of her fingers, her hands moving and digging into the meat.

"Edward?!"

I shook my head as Bella's voice came out rather forcefully. "Yes?" I was surprised that I was able to get out a coherent word. Thank goodness answering my name did not require much thought.

"Are you planning to help me or just stare at me all night?"

Truthfully, I did not have a problem just staring at her all night, but I was sure dinner would get done a lot faster if I helped her out. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands, then looked down at the bowl of meat that now had breadcrumbs and a couple of eggs running down the top.

"Can you hand me the salt and pepper?"

I reached over the counter and handed them to her, her tiny hands gripping the sides. Her brow came together in concentration of adding just the right amount of spice. I was amazed at how much thought she put into it.

"Can you go ahead and start to heat up some oil?" Bella asked, "But just a little. We do not need to have a heart attack while on vacation."

I found the pan and added in some oil and watched it begin to swirl as it heated up. Bella came over with a full plate of rolled meatballs. I looked at her in amazement at how quickly she was able to roll them.

"Ok, now we need a pot for the water and noodles and also a pot to heat up the sauce," I found the pots that Bella asked for quickly and went ahead and added the water to the larger pot.

By the time everything was done, we had set the table. I had even found some candles and placed them in the middle, ready to be lit when everyone else walked through the door. I stood by her as she began to clean up the dishes. I dipped my hands into the soapy water and gently splashed some up on her. She reached over to grab the hose and sprayed me lightly.

"Oh, you just did not do that?" I asked as beads of water dripped down my hair.

She turned and looked directly into my eyes, hers sparkling in mischief. I stealthily reached behind me and put my finger into the pot of sauce and then drew a line across her face.

"Now, Mr. Masen, I sure hope you plan on cleaning that off of me?" Bella asked with a hint of a southern accent.

A smile spread across my lips as I slowly licked the trail of sauce off of her. She gripped the counter for support, goosebumps rising to my touch on her arm. I was just to her lips when I felt something slimy creep down the back of my shirt. I pulled back and reached over my head, pulling out a handful of noodles. I looked down at Bella, her smile growing by the second. She turned quickly and began to run, but I was faster and caught her by the waist.

The noodles that she had dropped down my back were now sliding out of my shirt and onto the floor, causing us to slip slightly. I lowered her onto the floor, but not before picking up another hand full of noodles. I lifted her shirt and placed them square in the middle of her chest. Bella was laughing and squirming to get free. Though with the water and noodles, it was making it almost impossible for her to do so.

I lowered myself on top of her, kissing her lips feverishly. Her hands reached up and knotted into my hair, pulling me closer. My hands slid up her shirt and then under her bra; I lightly began to trace the smooth skin of the underside of her breast. I felt one hand release from my hair and looked up just slightly to see her grip the counter top. The huge bowl of meatballs came crashing down on me. I jumped as the warm grease slid down my arm.

"You are so going to pay for that," I told her as I stood up.

"But I don't have any money on me," Bella said sweetly.

I went to get a towel from the sink and wiped my hands off. My back was facing Bella and I could feel her arms wrap around my waist. She leaned in and I could tell that she was on her tiptoes, flicking the tip of my earlobe with her tongue.

"Do you think you can accept a different form of payment?" She asked as her hands began to play with the waistband of my flannel pants, teasing me just slightly.

"Um…I think," my voice coming out all husky, "I think we might be able to come to an agreement."

I turned around and lifted her up onto the counter, the pot of sauce being knocked down onto the floor in the process. She squealed in delight as her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling her tight into me. She let her head drop back, so I had perfect access to her long delicious neck. I sucked slightly on the nape of her neck, just hard enough to mark my territory, but not so hard as to leave a permanent bruise. She moaned in pleasure, which just urged me even more.

I slid her shirt up over her head and added it to the pile of spaghetti noodles scattered on the floor. Her hands were already working on getting my shirt off. We were both in the kitchen topless, taking in each other's heavenly bodies. I slowly started to unbuckle her shorts and slid them off of her tight bottom. There she sat, on the hard kitchen counter in her tiny green boy shorts and nothing else. I placed my hands on her thighs and with my thumbs began to draw circles, inching them closer and closer to the warm tender area between her legs.

"You think we should go to the bedroom?" Bella asked breathless, breaking our kiss momentarily. I just shook my head. I wanted her now, not in the five seconds it would take to carry her to bed.

"What if they come home?"

"They are swimming, so they should be gone a while," I murmured into her hair.

I heard Bella swallow hard. "Then make love to me, right here, and right now."

I did not need any other encouragement. I let Bella loosen the drawstring on my pants and they fell to a puddle at my feet. My much engorged penis was eagerly seeking the warm tight home in between her legs as I pulled her even closer to me. Within moments, we were connected as one. Where one body began and the other ended, no one would be able to tell. I listened to her heart as it raced with anticipation. She let out a small moan as I let in full insertion. My hands gripped tighter on her ass to hold her close to me; her head rolled back, her hair falling into whatever was left of the meatballs. Whoever said that food and sex went together was a genius. I decided right then that I wanted to be in the kitchen any time Bella was cooking. My excitement grew at the idea of spending a lifetime with her.

Our hips rocked with each other, our energy brewing. I moaned slightly as I felt the end coming. I held her close and pushed one last time, her sweet voice ringing in my ears as she said my name. Bella collapsed into my arms, her face all red and splotchy. I kissed her on the tip of her nose as she sighed with contentment.

After helping her off the counter, we gathered up our clothes and quickly got dressed. It was not until we were fully clothed that we stared at the mess on the floor, the counters, even in our hair.

Our heads suddenly snapped up as we heard the door key move in and up, the latch releasing.

"Shit!" Bella and I said at the same time.

**Bella's POV:**

I let out a sigh as we had just finished making love on the kitchen countertop. Who would have thought that a place so cold and hard would offer be such great place to have sex? I knew Edward had been thinking something when he kept watching me for the first five minutes or so. But never did I think it would lead to a food fight and sex.

I had just slid my shorts on and then looked around at the mess that we created, not really sure where to start. It did not matter, however, as Edward and I both heard the door latch open at that exact moment. Talk about timing!

"Shit!" Edward and I exclaimed at the same time, our eyes locked onto each other.

Emmett and Rose were the first through the door.

"God, it smells good in here!" Emmett's loud voice bellowed out. I swear the rooms on the other side of the resort could probably hear him.

"What the…" Emmett came to a stop just outside of the entryway that led into the kitchen.

Rose almost ran into him, and then immediately slapped her hand over Macy's eyes. I think it was more of a precaution, just in case we were not fully clothed.

"I hope you have dinner ready, Bella," Jasper called out, "Emmett has been complaining for the last five minutes that he is about to…"

"What did you two do?" Alice was the only one that seemed able to form a coherent sentence, "That color is so not you."

I rolled my eyes. Only Alice would consider a food or the color of food a fashion statement. Edward stepped away from me just a bit and I reached over and grabbed his hand. There was no way in hell he was going to leave me to take all of the blame.

"I thought you said you would _make_ dinner," Rose started, her mouth turning up into a playful smirk, "not _wear_ it."

Emmett moved over to Edward and slapped him on the back. "Edward, you are the man! Jasper, is he not the man?"

Jasper just nodded his head in agreement, while both Edward and I turned a few shades redder than the tomato sauce.

"Well, I guess you two need to go shower and get ready to go out," Alice eyed us, "But don't take too long. We would like to eat some time this century."

I just nodded as we all went to work on cleaning up the mess. Emmett must have been really hungry because he kept stealing licks of sauce from the floor and then popping in a meatball every now and again.

Thirty minutes later, we were all dressed and the kitchen was back in order. Edward and I walked out to the living room where all of our friends were sitting, looking over a whole heap of brochures. My guess was that they were trying to find a place to eat.

"How about tomorrow, Emmett and I cook," Rose suggested, looking up from one of the many pieces of paper in her hands.

"No," Alice spoke up, "If this is what we come home to when Bella and Edward are in charge, I would hate to see what the two of you would cook up."

We all laughed at the idea of Emmett and Rose cooking. Alice and I both knew what a sucky cook Rose was. She had a hard enough time boiling water, let alone cooking an entire meal for seven people.

"So what have you all found so far?" I asked, looking over Alice's shoulder as she thumbed through some of the pamphlets.

"Dude, did you all…you know…on the counter?" Emmett asked, suspiciously eyeing Edward and me back and forth.

My eyes popped open at the question and I guess from the lack of response everyone else took that as a yes.

"Eww!" Rose said, "that is just gross!"

"I'm never going to be able to look at that counter in the same way again while enjoying my coffee and watching the elephants in the morning," Alice said, her face turned down in disappointment, "Bella, how could you?"

"Alright, back to the topic at hand," Jasper said, I gave him a grateful smile. "What do you all want?"

"All you can eat! Because I'm so hungry, I could eat everything, right down to the kitchen sink," Emmett yelled out.

"How about we do something a little fancier tonight?" Rose asked, holding up a brochure, "Wolfgang Puck's in Downtown Disney?"

"Or this?" Edward held up the flyer for the House of Blues.

I looked over to the sofa where Macy was sitting all by herself, looking down at a piece of paper. "Macy, where would you like to eat?"

"I want to eat here," she held up the flyer and it was a picture of Snow White.

I walked over to her and looked at it in more detail. "You know, this sounds like the best idea yet."

I placed my hand out in front of her and she took it happily. I turned to look at everyone else who was still trying to figure out where we were going.

I smiled brightly. "Macy and I are going to go eat. You all are more than welcome to come with us or you can stay here and bicker about food until everything closes."

"I'm game," Emmett said, jumping off the couch and over the back, "Where is it we are going?"

"The Princess Storybook Dinner in Epcot," I said, holding the door.

It was time that all of us started to act and feel like a Princess.


	60. Princesses By Night

****

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to angelcz619 for her idea…Enjoy! Again thanks for the great reviews adn a big hand to FaithInSnape for her Beta skills!

**Princesses by Night**

**Macy's POV:**

I listened from the sofa as everyone bickered about where to go for dinner. I was saddened by the fact that we wouldn't be able to eat in our room. As much as I love to eat out in restaurants, I was beginning to miss real homecooked food. Actually, what I was beginning to miss was _Mimi's_ homecooked food. I picked up the brochure that had Snow White on it; an all you can eat extravaganza inside Epcot. I let my fingers trace the outline of Snow White's face. She was Mimi's favorite Disney characters. Mimi was always telling me stories of when she had actually seen the movie at the cinema when she was a little girl.

"Macy, where would you like to eat?" Bella's voice called out.

I held up the flyer. "I want to eat here."

Bella walked over to me and looked at the paper in more detail. "You know, this sounds like the best idea yet."

Bella placed her hand out in front of me and I took it with a smile on my face. The two of us turned to look at the others, who were still trying to figure out where we were going.

Bella smiled brightly. "Macy and I are going to go eat. You all are more than welcome to come with us or you can stay here and bicker about food until everything closes."

"I'm game," Emmett said, jumping off the couch and over the back, "Where is it we are going?"

"The Princess Storybook Dinner in Epcot," Bella said, holding the door.

"Aww, man," Jasper said with a loud sigh, "Are we going to have to eat in a wooded area with chipmunks looking at us?"

"I don't know," Bella said as she and I walked to the elevator, "But Macy wants to go, so I think we should go."

We quickly made it over to Epcot; luckily, the park was not scheduled to close until ten, so we had a few hours. We began to wander around the different countries. Everyone decided that we should hold off on the rides and wait until tomorrow, but Emmett and Jasper were already marking up the map and getting ready for the park to open in the morning. They were all excited to try out Mission Mars. Though the descriptions of it made me nauseous.

Alice started to lead us over to Russia where we were to eat dinner. I kept looking at all the windows of the shops and then stopped when I came to a shop that had a Snow White dress hanging on a mannequin. I stood there looking at it while the others just kept talking. I wanted to go in and touch it. All the stories that I had heard Mimi say about her Snow White dress and there it was, staring right back at me. Looking a little farther in through the window, I could see that they had it in sizes that would fit any type of person. I looked up at the girls and then over to the guys, all of them still immersed in conversation.

I slowly begin to inch my way closer to the door and then turned the handle, the little brass bell that hung overhead chimed. I walked over to the dress that covered up the mannequin and let my hand brush the material. I was surprised to find that it was silk or satin, rather than a traditional cotton mix.

"May I help you?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned and stared into two deep pools of blue eyes. Her face held more wrinkles than anyone I had ever seen, yet she looked so young and familiar. I could smell the perfume of Liz Taylor's "Diamonds" and my heart skipped a beat. I felt like I had gotten a wish, an answer to a prayer. I had been thinking about Mimi all day, and I do not even really know why. Maybe it was due to the upcoming wedding, scheduled for tomorrow, or the fact that Rose would be standing there with hardly any family. Then again, she had all she would want: Bella, Alice and me.

"Little Lady, are you lost?" the lady asked, coming a step closer.

I shook my head, not even realizing that I had a tear sliding down my cheek until I moved my hand up to catch it. I turned back toward the Snow White dress and looked at it as memories of Mimi continued to wash through me.

"Where is your mother? Father?"

I just shook my head again, afraid that if I spoke, my voice would crack or worse yet, I would cry and tell this old lady how much I missed _her_. Instead, I lowered my head and began to examine all the fine stitching in the dress. This was not your average cheap dress-up dress, this was a top of the line replica.

"Macy?" Rose's voice called out.

"Macy, so that is your name," the lady said and I nodded my head, "You like Snow White, do you?"

"Macy, where are you?" this time it was Alice. I could tell that they were still standing outside and if they would only turn their head just a fraction, they would be able to see me in the front window display.

"There she is," Emmett said, finally looking over at me.

Rose, Alice and Bella came into the shop and climbed up on the raised area with me. Rose knelt down and gave me a big hug.

"Don't you ever do that again," she said when she pulled away, "I was worried about you. We all were."

"She was no trouble," the old lady said, "She did, however, take a liking to the Snow White dress."

Alice walked over and examined it more closely. "Is this silk?" The lady just nodded, Alice gave the dress more attention and then a smile crept across her face. "Do you have it in a size that would fit Macy?"

My eyes and ears snapped up, waiting for the lady's response. "Yes, we do. If you follow me, she can go try one on."

I quickly took hold of the lady's hand as she helped me down and then followed her to the dressing room. Inside, there was already a dress hanging up, just waiting for me.

"I knew that you would be coming," she whispered into my ear.

I looked up at her. It was then that I saw the striking resemblance to a fairy godmother. Maybe she was destined to by my fairy godmother.

I slipped the dress on and walked out so the girls could take in the full view. Then an idea came into my mind. I stood on my tiptoes to tell all of them my idea. They all smiled in return and Alice left to go get the guys.

It was time to have a little fun.

**Emmett's POV:**

We waited outside while the girls went inside the store to fetch Macy. I was amazed that we had been looking all around for her and she had been standing directly in front of us the whole time. Alice came out a few minutes later with a look on her face that I just could not figure out. A cross between ecstatic and maybe some fear. Jasper, Edward and I began to take a few steps back. For some reason, we had a bad feeling about Alice's expression.

"Come on, guys. Macy has a surprise for the three of you," Alice said, taking Jasper by the hand and pulling him toward the door.

I shrugged my shoulders. How bad could it be?

"Everything is all set up," an old lady said from one of the display shelves.

Alice nodded her head and then pointed Jasper into a changing room, while Bella took hold of Edward and then Rose claimed me. I began to protest, but then my eyes met up with Macy. There, in the corner covered by mirrors, was a little angel. I shook my head slightly to focus on the now.

"What the hell is this?" I heard Jasper exclaim from one of the small changing rooms.

"Bella, this is not even funny!" Edward hollered out.

Now my curiosity was beginning to get the best of me. I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me. My mouth dropped as I saw the outfit hanging in front of me. A pair of red polyester pants, white long sleeve jacket looking thing with a red sash that came across one shoulder and then over my chest. A smile crossed my lips; at least it wasn't a pair of tights.

I took the tag in my hand and saw that it was the matching outfit for Snow White's Prince Charming. I began to wonder if Edward and Jasper's were the same. I quickly got changed in anticipation to find out. In a few short moments, I exited the room with everything in the right place, or at least I hoped so.

While we guys were changing, the girls must have been doing the same thing, because when I came out, the only ones standing in the room were the old lady and Macy. The lady brought her hand to her mouth and let out a small cry.

"You look just like him," the lady said.

"Who?" I asked.

"One day my Prince will come," I heard Rose's voice behind me and I let my mouth drop as I turned to look at her.

Rose was standing next to Macy in a matching Snow White outfit. They were a picture of perfection in every way imaginable. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that they were mother and daughter rather than sisters.

"Bella," I could hear Edward breathe her name and I took my gaze off of Rose just long enough to look over at Edward and Bella.

Bella was wearing a gold hoop dress and I recognized it from watching Beauty and the Beast earlier that afternoon. She could have very easily have pulled off the part of Belle, all way down to how her hair fell across her shoulder. Edward looked dashing himself in a blue smokers coat and a old fashioned white tie looking thing; looking very similar to the human-form beast.

I looked around and saw that Jasper and Alice had still not come out.

"Come on, Jasper," I called over to the door.

"No, I am not coming out in this," he replied, "I look absolutely ridiculous and whoever's bright idea this was should just go to hell now!"

"That someone's bright idea for your clothes was _mine_," Alice said and all of us turned to look at her, "Along with Macy's. She thought it would be fun to dress the parts for dinner and I happened to agree. Now come out here _now_, Jasper!"

Boy, she sure was fiery and full of spunk.

"Man, Jasper, you better come out here," Edward said, his eyes, like mine, kept moving up and down Alice, taking in her costume. "Alice, can really pull of this look."

Jasper stepped out in his costume and I tried not to laugh, really I did, but I just could not help myself. He was wearing a white Aladdin outfit complete with royal purple cape and the rather large white turban on his head. His eyes, however, went directly to Alice, who was in a pale blue Jasmine outfit. Her tiny frame accented the pants and - if you can call it one - shirt, perfectly.

"My, you all look like you just stepped right off the drawing board and into reality!" The lady said, her hand on her cheek.

I looked around at each of my friends and their corresponding partners and realized that we were all paired off by the Disney Princesses and their Princes.

"We are going to be Princesses by Night," Macy said quietly, "Now, let's go get us some dinner."

"You just said the magic words," I said as I held out my hand to her and then laced my arm with Rose's.

I looked back at my best buddies, all of us transformed into the perfect gentlemen. We made our way over to the restaurant, receiving many stares along the way.

As much as I had hated the idea at first, I had one of the best times that night and it would be something I would remember for the rest of my life. Just like I knew we all would. I had helped make magic and allowed dreams to be shared. Now I hoped that the wedding would be just as magical as this night.

We made it through dinner and fumbled our way back to the hotel, still in character. Macy had already fallen fast asleep on the bus, so I carried her up to the room.

"Oh, thank God!" Lauren said as soon as we all stepped off the elevator, "I have been waiting…"

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat and Lauren stopped mid sentence, "What do you need Lauren? It is late."

"Oh…um…wow, those are some great costumes," she said, looking at each of us individually until her eyes stopped at Bella. I could not help but notice the glares they were given and neither could Edward. He pulled Bella closer and again addressed Lauren.

"Come on, girls, let's get Macy inside and into bed," Rose said, reaching over to take hold of Bella's hand. I placed Macy on her feet and then watched as they all went inside.

We waited patiently until the door was closed behind them and then gave Lauren our full attention.

"Now, Lauren," Edward started and I could feel the ice in his voice, he was not pleased, "What could be so important that you needed to come up here at eleven o'clock at night?"

Lauren chewed on her lip for a moment, while we all stared at her, waiting for a response, "Well, they are already here."

I tilted my head in confusion of her words and then it dawned on me as it did with Jasper and Edward.

"A whole day early?" Jasper asked to confirm.

Lauren just nodded, "But that's not the worst part. They want to meet the girls."

"They can't," Edward said a bit loudly, "That would cause suspicion. If the girls aren't already in there thinking the worst with you here."

"I am actually glad they all came," Lauren said, "This was a huge task to pull off in such a small amount of time. Well, I know that you all want to go to bed, so I will plan on seeing you downstairs in the morning for breakfast to go over some final details."

We watched as Lauren turned on her heel and walked to the elevator. She stopped for a moment and looked back at Edward.

"Oh, and Edward, I am really glad that you found someone. Bella seems lovely. I just wished I would have known then what I know now."

And then she was gone. I looked over at my friends, all of us asking the same private questions with our eyes, but none of us daring to say a word.

"I guess we need to get inside before they send the army out here," Jasper said before opening the door.

We would worry about the problem of everybody tomorrow. There was no chance that we could run into everyone. The resort was huge. Plus we had made sure that certain precautions were in place.

They would not do anything to ruin this for us, would they?

**Lauren's POV:**

"Lauren Mallory, you are needed at the front desk." I groaned as I heard my name called out over the loud speaker.

I had been working my ass off for the past two days, trying to pull a major wedding off for three couples and not just any three couples, but for my ex-boyfriend and his fiancé and their friends. What, did they think I was a magician or something? Weddings take time! But, of course, with all the Disney "magic," we are supposed be able to do anything at a moment's notice. I had just finished off getting the dresses in order. And the theme park where they wanted to hold the ceremony was reluctant at first, but after pulling a few strings that had finally been taken care of.

I pushed myself out of the chair and then walked to the front of the office where I was greeted by a good dozen or so people that I had never met in my life. They appeared to not know each other either. I plaster my famous "nice to meet you" smile on my face and rubbed my hands down my designer dress, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked out to greet these new people. Chances were they just wanted information about a wedding.

"Hello," I extended my hand to one of the gentlemen, you always work the men first, "I am Lauren Mallory. How may I help you?"

"Nice to meet you, Lauren. We were told that you would be here and that you were the contact person to get us settled," A man who appeared to be rather young and devilishly handsome extended his hand. He brought it up to his lips and gave me a gentlemanly kiss.

My smiled spread across my face, "And you are?"

"Oh, we are here for the wedding," the man said.

I furrowed my brow together, "I plan quite a few weddings a week, so can you be a little more specific?"

"Yes, the Masen, McCarty, and Whitlock wedding."

My eyes bugged out of my head as I realized who they all were. "All of you move fast. We were not expecting you in until Thursday morning." I looked at the twelve plus people in the room, trying to figure out who all were there for which couple.

"Lauren?" I looked over my shoulder as I saw Elizabeth Masen walk in the door with her husband on her arm; she came over to me and gently kissed the air next to my cheeks. "It has been a while. Imagine my surprise when I get a phone call requesting the presence of my husband and me. Who would have thought that sending my little boy away for a few days would end up in him deciding to get married?"

"Yes, Mrs. Masen, who would have thought," my smile became tighter on my face, this was wrong. All wrong. Everyone was here an entire day early. Keeping them at bay for a couple of hours was one thing, but close to forty-eight was entirely different.

I swallowed hard to compose myself, "Well, let's get all of you settled into your rooms." I held my hand out to guide them into my office. "Shannon, please get me the room keys for the Masen, Whitlock, and McCarty families and bring them into my office." I called out to my assistant.

Once I was seated in my Italian leather office chair, I became all business.

"Well, this sure is a surprise. When Edward, Emmett and Jasper first mentioned that they wanted as many friends and family here in attendance as they could get, I truly hadn't thought that so many would come." I pulled out the list that I had on my desk and looked down the list of names. I knew that this was just a handful that had made it into town early and that I had had a few more confirmations just few hours earlier. "So, I know that the Masens are here. Which ones are the Whitlocks?"

Two females put their hands up just slightly, along with another little girl. I nodded, "So that means you are the McCartys?" The other four people nodded their heads. Shannon came in and dropped off the envelope containing all the information on the wedding. I handed each of the families their envelope.

"The grooms of the wedding have some very specific details that must be followed," I started and eyed each of them, "You are not to be seen or to go see them. They want this to be a complete surprise. Inside the envelopes, you will find your room keys. Each key is also your pass to all the Disney parks; they are three day hoppers, so please enjoy yourself. You will also see very specific details about the wedding, such as where you need to be and what time you need to be there."

"Why all the secrecy?" One of the Whitlock women asked.

"This is a wedding that the brides do not know about. The grooms want to keep it that way," I explained.

"So, we are not able to meet our future daughters-in-law?" She asked.

As much as I would love to ruin this wedding, I knew better than to do so. I was getting paid triple for this account and was not about to lose my job, no matter how much I despised the fact that Edward was getting married to someone else.

"No, not right now. But I will talk to the grooms and see what I can do. If you are lucky, maybe I can convince them to speak to you."

"Please do," who I assumed was Mr. McCarty, "because I would love to know what is going through that pea-sized brain of my son's. Marrying the first girl he sees in a bikini." He huffed.

I smiled. "I will see what I can do. Now why don't you all go and get settled in your rooms? Enjoy your next couple of days at Disney. I will be in touch with all of you soon."

Just as everyone was beginning to stand up, Shannon poked her head in the door. "Lauren, you have more of the wedding party here."

"Thank you, Shannon. Go ahead and give them their packets and I will be right out." I turned my attention back to the grooms' party. "Is there anything else?"

"Is that the brides' family that your assistant is talking about?" Mrs. McCarty asked, "Is it against the rules to meet the in-laws?"

I lowered my head to collect my thoughts. "The brides do not have any family, per se. They have all lost their parents in tragic ways. It was asked of me to locate as many of their friends and family friends that I could."

I heard Mrs. Masen gasp and saw her put her hands to her mouth, "Those poor souls! All the more reason to meet the brides."

"Like I said, I will do the best that I can. Now, if you don't mind." I went to walk over to the door and showed everyone out, "There is a shuttle outside that will take you to the Animal Kingdom Resort. Enjoy your stay."

I quickly ushered them out and then beckoned in the next group, who I assumed were all here for the brides. I went through the same ritual as I had a few moments earlier, the Cullens and Blacks asking all types of questions. Supposedly, they were all family friends that had helped Rose, Alice, and especially Bella during the last few years.

After I had everyone all settled and on their way, I gathered up my briefcase. I knew that it was getting late, but I had to warn the guys. I planted myself in front of the elevator, waiting for them to return. My head snapped up when I finally heard the elevator ding.

"Oh thank God!" I said as soon as they all stepped off the elevator, "I have been waiting…"

"Ahem," Edward cleared his throat, stopping me mid sentence, "What do you need Lauren? It is late."

"Oh…um…wow, those are some great costumes," I said, looking at the outfits that they all wore, my eyes finally landing on Bella. I had known she was gorgeous, but not the model playgirl type, more like the innocent little girl next door type. Edward automatically became protective and pulled her closer to him.

"Come on, girls, let's get Macy inside and into bed," Rose said, reaching over to take hold of Bella's hand.

We waited patiently until the door was closed behind them and then the boys gave me their full attention.

"Now, Lauren," Edward started and I could feel the ice in his voice, he was not pleased, "What could be so important that you needed to come up here at eleven o'clock at night?"

I began to chew on my lip while they all stared at me, waiting for a response, "Well, they are already here."

I knew that it would take them a minute to understand who I was talking about.

"A whole day early?" Jasper asked to confirm.

I just nodded. "But that's not the worst part. They want to meet the girls."

"They can't," Edward said a bit loudly, "That would cause suspicion. If the girls aren't already in there thinking the worst with you here."

"I am actually glad they all came," I said, "This was a huge task to pull off in such a small amount of time. Well, I know that you all want to go to bed, so I will plan on seeing you downstairs in the morning for breakfast to go over some final details."

I turned on my heel and began to walk to the elevator.

"Oh, and Edward, I am really glad that you found someone. Bella seems lovely. I just wished I would have known then what I know now."

I had been in the business long enough to know that there was no way that you can keep all the parties involved away from each other. They were bound to run into one another sooner or later. I smiled as I thought of the girls running into the rest of the wedding party. _Accidentally,_ of course.


	61. They're Getting Married

**They're Getting Married!?**

**Alice's POV:**

I reached over and stretched out in the hope that my arms would fall across the man that I loved and would one day marry. But to my dismay, he was not there. I sat up and looked over at the clock and saw that it was only six in the morning. I took in a deep breath and could not smell any coffee.

I pulled the covers off of me and decided that I might as well get up. The plan for the day was to go back to Epcot and explore and take in some of the rides. I was shocked when I opened the door and saw that not only was Jasper already up, but Emmett and Edward were as well. They were all hovering around the couch where Macy was sleeping, talking in very hushed tones. My heart began to pound at the idea that something might be wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step closer.

Jasper looked up at me and gave me a reassuring smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, standing up and walking over to me.

"I was about to ask all of you the same thing," I glanced over his shoulder and saw that Macy was beginning to stir.

"Everything is fine," Jasper gave me a small kiss, "We were just trying to wake Macy up so that all of us could go down and get some breakfast to bring up to you ladies that we love so much."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. They were up to something, but I had the feeling that they were not going to tell me what.

"Ok, I want a waffle then." Just as I was turning back to go to bed, Rose and Bella's doors both opened. They stood there, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. "They are up to get us breakfast," I explained.

"Oh," Bella said, walking over to Edward, "I am glad to hear that is the only reason you are up."

I could hear the hint of suggesting some other reason for Edward to be out of bed. I knew that from last night, Bella disliked Lauren and was starting to worry about why she had come to our room. From what I understood, last night had not been the first time.

"Why don't you girls start getting ready and by the time you get finished, we will have breakfast waiting for you," Edward suggested as he reached down and helped Macy out of the sleeper sofa.

"Yeah," Emmet added. "We will be back before you even realize we are gone."

All three of the guys began to walk to the door, with Macy gripping the hands of Edward and Emmett. I looked at Bella and Rose, and I guess they saw the same thing I did.

"Stop!" Rose called out. The boys stopped, but did not turn to look at us. "Why are you taking Macy? She is a wreck."

"Well…um…" Emmett started, but for some reason that seemed to be all he could get out.

"We need Macy to help us figure out what you girls would like," Jasper finished up for Emmett. I smiled proudly that Jasper was so quick on his toes.

"You could just ask us," Bella suggested, while Rose and I nodded our heads in agreement.

The guys just shrugged and started to look at each other, their eyes coming to rest on Macy, who just nodded her head.

"You all get dressed and we will be back in a few minutes," Macy said with confidence in her voice.

Since when did she act as the spokesperson for the guys?

"Fine, but hurry up," Rose said, beginning to walk back to her room, "If you are not back in thirty minutes, we are coming to find you."

The guys nodded and reached for the doorhandle. They were out of sight before we even knew they had left.

I turned to look at my friends. "Anyone else think they are up to something?"

Bella nodded her head. "And I am beginning to wonder if Lauren is involved."

"Let's not ponder on it now," Rose said, "We only have three days left before we need to head back to New York. Saturday will be here before we know it. Then we all will begin to go our separate ways."

My face fell as I looked at Bella and Rose. I knew what she meant. I would only be in New York for a day or two before having to head out to California. Rose would be leaving in late August for Germany. She had told us of that decision last night while waiting for the guys to come in.

"I will be all alone," Bella said quietly.

Rose and I walked over to Bella and embraced her in a tight hug.

"We vowed each other last night that we are never going to be that far apart," I said, "We are all a plane ride away, whenever you need us. We will always be there for each other. No matter what."

"I still need to tell Emmett," Rose said, "I just don't want it to ruin things between us."

"Well, maybe he will be all supportive and want to move with you," I suggested, "Just like Jasper was."

"Yeah, maybe," Rose said and then turned her attention back to us, "No matter what, just make sure you send me an invitation to you all's weddings."

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "I expect you to be my Maid of Honor, just as Bella will be!"

"Can you believe that we are all going to get married one day?" Bella asked, "Who would have thought that when we went on this trip that we would find the men of our dreams?"

I raised my hand. "I saw it. Remember?"

We all laughed and hugged each. This was perfect, the way it should be, always and forever. The best of friends, ready to conquer the next journey in our life.

I just wished that I could see the future and know that no matter what, we would still be friends, through hell and high water.

We separated, all of us in our own thoughts, and began to get ready for the day. I still needed to make some phone calls about my new job, but with the time change difference, I opted to go and fax my letter of acceptance to Juicy.

"Hey, guys, I am going to go down to the front desk and fax a letter to Juicy," I yelled loud enough so that Rose and Bella could hear and then walked out, locking the door behind me.

I made my way down to the front desk and spotted Macy, Lauren, and the guys leaving one of the restaurants. I ducked out of the way so they would not see me and began to pay attention to the conversation. My suspicions grew with each passing word. I knew immediately that not only was Macy and the boys up to something, but that Lauren somehow played a huge role.

"Edward," Lauren said, "I just don't understand why you would not want them to meet the girls."

"You know why, Lauren, so please drop it," Edward said and I thought I could hear a low growl coming from him.

"You know that they are all staying in this exact same resort. I cannot make any promises that they will not bump into each other."

"Fine," Emmett said, "We will be leaving to go to one of the parks as soon as we get back and will not be in until late."

"What about tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"Tomorrow, the girls will be enjoying their time together. You know what we want," Jasper said, "Make sure you get it done."

I could hear Lauren huff. "This is like the wedding of the century and you all are putting way too many rules on it! You better be happy that I am a friend of Edward's. Anyone else would have just walked away from it."

"_Used to_ be friends," Edward corrected, "And it is your _job._ Need I remind you of what you are getting paid?"

Just then, a few people walked up to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, shaking their hands and offering them congratulations. My mind was racing as I began putting the pieces together.

"Emmett, my son! I still cannot believe that you are getting married!" a big burley man said, slapping Emmett on the back.

My hand went to my mouth and I began to shake my head. "Oh no, oh no!" I kept saying over and over.

I crept out of my hiding spot and ran quickly back to the elevator. My fax to Juicy would just have to wait, this was much bigger. I could already see the heartbreak on my friends' faces when I tell them. All of this, the past ten days or so, had been nothing more than a last chance at being bachelors. A no-strings-attached game.

I brushed the tears off of my cheek as I slid the key into the door, then took a huge breath and let it out slowly. What was the use if I kept it in and passed out? At this point, I wanted nothing more than to catch the first plane back to New York. It would not surprise me if Bella and Rose did the same thing.

"We've got a problem," I said once I had made sure the door was locked. I even slid the chain across it, just to keep everyone else out. At least until we knew what we were going to do.

Bella and Rose were sitting on the sofa, looking out the window at the massive elephants, when I made my appearance known. They could tell something was wrong. I knew that the last time I cried, and I mean really cried, had been when I was being held by Bella and Rose after my parents had died.

They both stood up slowly, their eyes never leaving my face, searching for answers.

I leaned against the door and began to slide down, Bella and Rose raced over to catch me and together we sat down on the floor. There was no need for talking; I think they already knew what the problem might be, just by looking into my eyes. The same eyes that had held so much hope for the future just a few minutes earlier.

**Bella's POV:**

Rose and I had just sat down with a cup of coffee when Alice came into the room, her face splotchy from crying or running. Maybe from both. But what worried me the most were her eyes. When she had left the room, they had been so full of hope and excitement, now they held nothing but dread and dismay.

Her hand was still on the door knob, her back pressed hard against the thick wood. "We've got a problem."

I looked to Rose, who was beginning to stand up, and I followed her. Usually, Rose was the one with the least amount of emotion, the one to cover up anything that she might be feeling, but with those few words that had just come out of Alice's mouth, Rose looked like life itself was getting washed from her.

Rose and I turned our attention back to Alice, who was beginning to slide down to the door. We ran to her and caught her around the waist, my heart beginning to tear open. Whatever the problem was, it was bound to be big. Alice would not act like this for just any reason.

All three of us began to rock back and forth, all of us crying, but the only one that had a true reason was Alice. I waited patiently for the crying to subside as I ran my fingers through her jet black hair and tucked a small strand behind her ear.

"Are you ready to tell us what the problem is?" Rose asked, her holding on to Alice's hand.

"They're...getting…" Alice hiccupped.

"They're getting what?" I asked, trying to coax out the words.

"Maarrrriiieeedddd!" Alice wailed.

"Who?" Rose asked, looking at her. But I already knew who without even needing to hear her answer.

"_Them!_ This is all a joke! They are all getting married tomorrow! I heard it with my own two ears! Some older guy, who called Emmett 'son', even came up and slapped Emmett on the back, congratulating him."

Rose and my face dropped. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. My heart began to break in two. I had given Edward _everything_; my heart, my love, and my body.

"I don't believe it," I whispered. I looked down at the diamond ring with the two emeralds staring back at me. I didn't even notice I was crying until a tear splashed down.

"Why would they go to such extremes and do all the things they did, just to break us?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence.

Rose huffed. "They're guys," she began to shake her head, "I knew we should have never trusted them."

Alice wiped her face and then looked up at Rose and me. "So what do we do now? I don't know about the rest of you, but I am ready to go home."

"There is only one thing that just does not add up," Rose mused and we looked at her like she was crazy, "Macy. If they were going down to finalize their wedding plans, why would they take Macy?"

"A decoy," Alice suggested and I nodded my head in agreement, "To throw us off and not raise any suspicion."

"Hmm. Makes sense," Rose said, shrugging her shoulders.

Just as she went to stand up we heard the door being unlocked and then the handle turning. It pushed open just slightly, but with the chain that Alice had put on it, you could just get a glimpse of Edward's bronze hair and my heart began to break even more.

We all stepped out of the way, but made no attempt to unlock the door and let them in.

"Girls, are you okay?" Edward called out, "Open the door."

Rose walked toward the door and reached up for the chain. Alice and I just looked at her mouthing the word _no._ "I have to at least get Macy."

We nodded as she pulled back the chain and opened the door, reached out and pulled Macy inside, then blocked the door so the guys could not come in. I wrapped my arms around Macy, ready to shield her from whatever blow was about to come.

Edward went to take a step forward but was stopped when Rose put her hand on his chest. He looked over to me. I saw his face fall and his eyes asking questions.

"Don't even think about taking another step," Rose said her voice barely audible, but you could tell it was laced with hatred.

Emmett pushed his way in front of Edward and tried to make his way into the room. Rose reached up and slapped Emmett so hard, a mark became visible on his cheek almost immediately.

"What the hell was that for?" Emmett bellowed as the rest of the guys pushed their way into the room.

"I trusted you! We all did, you lying, cheating, sons of bitches," Rose sneered, "We want all of you out now!"

The guys all stood there looking at us, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Rose, stop it!" Macy said, wiggling free of my embrace, "You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Macy, this does not concern you," Rose said her voice even, but the hate was still there.

"If it is about the guys, then it does concern me!"

Rose gave Macy one final look then turned her attention back to the guys, who were still standing there, stunned. "Just answer me one question: when were you going to tell us you were getting married tomorrow? Before or after the wedding?"

Everyone's mouths dropped open, even Macy's.

"How did you find out?" Jasper asked, looking at the three of us.

"I overheard you all talking down stairs," Alice chimed in, "I saw and heard everything."

I tried hard to swallow back the knot that was building. I brought one hand to my throat and the other to my chest, the hole in my heart ripping even farther. Edward took a step toward me, but I just shook my head.

"What exactly did you hear?" Edward asked Alice, his eyes still locked on me.

Alice let out a deep breath, "Does it really matter? You got what you wanted. A last trip of freedom. No-strings-attached flings before your big day. I wish I could meet your fiancés, because I would love to tell them what dogs you are."

"You got it all wrong!" Macy yelled, "Well most of it, anyway." Rose, Alice and I looked down to Macy, her face flooding with tears.

"We might as well tell them," Jasper said.

I looked back and forth between all the guys, my arms crossed over my chest, not sure if I wanted to hear their explanations.

Edward took a deep breath before he began. I could see Macy shake her head just barely, like she did not want him to tell us. "Yes, we are getting married tomorrow," he said.

That was all I needed to hear. I barged my way through the door, just barely feeling the pair of hands on my waist, holding me back, and then collapsed on the ground in the middle of the hallway.

"Bella," Edward's voice hit my ears like a sweet melody and it just made my heart break even more, "I am getting married to the most beautiful girl in the world. To a wonderful woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I will be standing there tomorrow looking at _you_ and realizing how complete my life will be."

Why is he doing this to me? My heart was slowly crumbling. I needed to get out.

"Please, Edward, just forget about me. I am sorry I was so stupid," I pushed myself out of his arms and walked to the elevator, pushing the button as hard as I could, willing it to appear right then.

I could faintly hear Jasper and Emmett explaining things to Alice and Rose. They sounded like they were beginning to understand what was really going on, but my heart did not want to hear it. I hit the button again, cursing it under my breath for being so slow.

"Bella, _you and I _are getting married tomorrow," Edward said from behind me.

I turned and looked at him. His eyes were red and wet. He was hurting, just as I was.

"What?" I asked.

Edward took my hand and played with my ring. "We were trying to surprise you and the girls. Emmett, Jasper, and I did not want to wait a year or even a week longer. I want you in my life _now_."

I looked up at him and saw that Alice was standing in the doorway, her face distraught.

"I am sorry, Bella, Edward. Jasper explained everything to me. I misunderstood." Alice said.

"So you all are not getting married to someone else?" I asked, trying to clarify everything.

Edward shook his head.

"But you _are_ getting married tomorrow?"

Edward nodded his head up and down as a smile started on his lips.

"To _me?_ Tomorrow?"

Again, all I received was a nod, but it was what came out of the hotel room that made my head jerk up.

"We are going to do _what!?" _Rose's voice screeched out.

"You heard him, Rose," Macy's tiny voice was overpowering, "You are getting married!"

I do not know what happened after that. My eyes all of a sudden became very heavy, the last thing that I remembered was falling back, a set of arms catching me as my world went black.

**Macy's POV:**

I knew that something was wrong when Edward, Jasper, Emmett and I came back to the room, finding it locked tight. But I did not know the extent of it until I saw Rose slap Emmett so hard and with so much force. She had it all wrong. Emmett had not been doing anything wrong. If anyone needed to be slapped, it was me, or that nasty Lauren lady. I knew that Alice was thinking of coming down and doing some paper work this morning and that there would be a good chance that she would see us. I just never thought it would go to this extreme. Rose was even talking about packing up and leaving.

She and I had come so far in finding a person to love and trust, a guy nonetheless. Now she was willing to let go of everything!

Bella had already run out of the room, with Edward catching her, the two of them falling to the floor. Alice and Jasper were actually speaking calmly; her face soon had a smile as she realized what was going on. Everything was coming together, the secret was out, but the damage was far from over.

"Rose, you and I are going to get married tomorrow," Emmett was explaining.

"We are going to do _what!?" _Rose's voice screeched out.

"You heard him, Rose," I said, my voice strong even with it being tiny, "You are getting married!"

Rose just looked at me and then at Emmett. It looked like she wasn't sure if she should start crying or yelling.

"You want to get married _tomorrow? _As in less than twenty four hours from now?" Rose asked in disbelief, "Emmett, these things take time, planning, the guest list…"

"It is all set," I said, "We are at Disney World, the most magical place in the world. I took Bella's, Alice's, and your address books. Everyone has been invited. It wasn't easy, but you are about to have a fairytale wedding," My lip began to quiver as my eyes filled with tears, "Then we can all live happily ever after."

Rose still looked beyond shocked, but I could see her eyes beginning to make some understanding of everything.

"Move out of the way," Edward said, walking into the room with Bella in his arms.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as he moved some bags off of the couch.

"She passed out," Edward explained, laying her on the couch.

"From shock?" Alice asked.

Edward just nodded. "I think so." He sat on the couch with Bella, brushing her hair out of her face.

"So, we are all really getting married tomorrow?" Alice asked, looking at all the guys who were nodding their heads.

"That is if you all want to," Jasper said, standing next to her, "Everything is already taken care of. The guests are here, your dresses, everything."

I watched as Alice and Rose looked at each other and then over to Bella who began to stir, the two of them nodded their heads slowly.

Bella sat up and looked at all the eyes on her and her mouth dropped open as she realized what had happened.

"I'm getting married tomorrow," she said. I wasn't sure whether it was a question or a statement.

Rose and Alice threw themselves at Bella, crying. They kept whispering, but I was not able to make out anything they were saying.

Eventually the three of them looked over to the guys.

"Fine," Rose said after a few moments, "We will marry you tomorrow." A smile spread across her face.

I began to clap my hands and jump up and down in excitement.

"Good! Now that is over and done with, let's go ride Mission: Space!" Emmett said, pulling Rose close in a tight embrace.

Well, the surprise was ruined, but a disaster had been avoided. All in all, I think it went well. I just hope nothing else would come up and need explaining!

"Wait," Bella started, "who did you all invite to the wedding?"

"Just a few people from your address book," I replied, "And just about everyone is here already."

"Here, as in here in the hotel?" Bella started to stand up. "I want to see them and meet your family. What if they don't like me? Oh my god! They hate me already, I can tell!"

"No, love, they don't hate you," Edward said, "If it will make you feel better, we can have a rehearsal dinner tonight with everyone, so you can all see who is here to witness this wonderful exchange."

Rose, Bella and Alice nodded their heads in agreement.

"We need to go shopping!" Alice screeched and began to run toward her room, "So many things to do, so little time! Why don't you guys go on ahead to Epcot and we girls will take the day and get ready? What time is dinner? Oh, wait, you need to make reservations. Where should we eat? Jasper, do you think they will like me?"

I stood there watching Alice, trying to catch her words, they were flying around so fast. Finally, her pixie-voice stopped and she turned, her hands on her hips.

"Well, why are you all still sitting there?" She clapped her hands to get us to move, "Come on! Time is a wastin'."


	62. Epcot

Epcot

**Epcot**

**Jasper's POV:**

"Shopping?" I asked, looking over at Alice as she began to make her way to our room. "Why would you need to go shopping? Did you not hear that everything is planned and paid for?"

Alice looked bewildered that I would even ask that question. I had known from the beginning of this surprise wedding that Alice would like to have a say in it. I swear I could see her mind working on planning for her big day. I had ruined that for her. Emmett, Edward and I had taken it upon ourselves to give the girls a fairytale wedding, as well as make it a surprise. That had come close to blowing up in our faces. Luckily, it had all been a misunderstanding.

Alice shook her head in disbelief. "There are still things that need to get done," she began to hold up her fingers, counting down what she planned to do. "We need to get pedicures, and then there are the manicures. Oh, our hair and oh my God! What are we going to wear? We need dresses! And shoes!"

"You will not need any shoes," Emmett said.

All three of the girls turned and looked at the three of us guys like we had gone mad.

"What do you mean, we don't need shoes?" Alice asked. "Everyone wears shoes."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "They just aren't necessary for your dress."

Alice's eyes narrowed into slits as she took in this new bit of information. "Ok, no shoes. But what about everything else?"

I walked over to her and put my arms around her shoulders, bending down slightly so I could look into her eyes. "Alice, everything is done. The three of you and Macy will be going tomorrow to get all dolled up and pampered. Today, we all go to Epcot."

Alice chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she took in the information. I could tell that she was out of her element, but sometimes, it is just best to let others do all the heavy lifting.

"Well, about meeting everyone?" Bella asked from the couch. She still looked a little pasty, but her eyes were as clear as ever.

"I will set up a dinner tonight with everyone," Edward said as he took Bella's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bella nodded.

"So are we going to go to Epcot or what?" Emmett asked.

The girls began to shake their heads slowly at first, but then they started to relax.

"I just need to stop at the front desk and leave word for Lauren about dinner," Edward stood up and held his hand out for Bella.

"Why do you need to tell _her?_" Bella asked. I could hear the hurt tone in her voice.

"Lauren is the wedding planner. She will be able to get everyone together and make the reservations," Edward explained.

"Oh, speaking of stopping at the front desk," Alice reached in her pocket. "I still need to fax my answer to _Juicy_."

"Well, come on," Emmett said. "It is already getting late and if we are to make it back at a decent time for you girls to get dressed we need to leave."

The girls began to gather up all of their bags while Edward, Emmett and I waited for them outside by the elevators.

"Man, oh, man," Edward rubbed his hand through his hair. "That was close. Do you all realize how bad this could have been?"

Emmett and I just nodded.

"I, personally, think it will be better this way," I said. "The girls will be a little more prepared, plus I think it was bound to come out eventually. Besides, it's better that it happened now, instead of them bolting on us tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right," Edward said and stepped back from the door as it began to open. "You all ready?"

We made our way down to the front desk so that Alice could send her fax and Edward could leave word for Lauren to make the plans for tonight. Letting her also know that anytime after eight would be great, more so from the request of the girls.

"Finally," Emmett said as Alice and Edward came walking back to meet us outside by the buses. "I was about ready to just leave!"

"Why have you been so anxious to get going?" Rose asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"I just want to ride Mission: Space," Emmett said. Bella groaned. "And ,Bella, you are going to ride it. You will love it, I promise."

"Have you ever ridden it before?" Bella asked him.

"No, but I have heard some great things about it. From what I understand, they spin you so fast, you do not even know that you are moving."

We climbed aboard one of the buses and took our seats. Since we had already been at Epcot the previous night, we knew exactly what we wanted to do, which really worked out for our benefit, especially now that we were on time restraints.

After we had gone through the main gate, I took out the map and began to lead the way over to Spaceship Earth. I figured that we should just start at the beginning and then circle around. Macy had told me that she really wanted to go to the _Nemo and Friends _and _Honey, I Shrunk the Audience_, and so I made sure that we would get to those early on. I would hate to look down at my watch and realize that we did not have time to go on the two things that she wanted to see the most.

Macy's face scrunched up as we stood in line under the giant white sphere for Spaceship Earth. "Why are we going into a giant golf ball?"

"It's a ride," I explained. "It is pretty slow moving, nothing like Space Mountain."

"Well, what do we do?"

"It takes us back in time," I started. "Takes us through the past and then into the future, explains what has happened and what will happen."

"Sounds boring," Emmett said under his breath to Macy. "Now, Mission: Space that will be fun."

"This is a relaxing ride and after the morning that we have had, I think it will good for us to relax some," Alice said, taking my hand and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, _relaxing_," Emmett said, looking over at the two of us. "Just don't get too 'relaxed' in there, Jasper."

We all climbed into the time machine and began to tour inside the one hundred and eighty feet tall geosphere, or 'giant golf ball' as Macy had called it.

"This is kind of interesting, to see what they think the future will be like," Alice whispered to me. "Do you think that we will get to live to see the day?"

"The day in which cars will be flying?" Rose asked from behind us. "I doubt it. Cars are too heavy and they don't have the right aerodynamics for it."

"Well, maybe you will be the one to make it fly," Alice said with her head turned back. "You have been one to dream big when it came to cars."

"So where to next?" Edward asked as he and Bella came up behind me.

"Next is Mission: Space," I said as I took hold of Alice's hand and began to lead the way over to the pavilion.

"Oh my God!" Rose screeched and I turned around just in time to see her getting splashed by some water.

Emmett began to laugh as another line of water splashed up. "Oh, shit!"

"How fun!" Macy said as she began to jump around the shooting water that shot up from the ground. By the time Rose was able to pull her away they were both drenched.

"Rose, I didn't know that you would be entering a wet T-shirt contest," Emmett called out.

The dirty look she gave Emmett was enough to shut him up immediately.

"Come on, you guys," Bella said as she and Edward were already waiting in line.

Alice reached into her bag and pulled out a towel to hand to Macy, while Rose did a change her shirt number. It still fascinates me how girls can manage to change their entire outfit without so much as showing a bit of skin.

"It's dark," Macy said, holding onto Emmett and Rose's hands. "The last ride where it was dark, we got stuck. We better not get stuck again."

"It will be fine," I said, coming up behind them. "They say you don't even realize you are moving."

Since there were so many of us, were split off into two separate groups. Alice, Macy, Emmett and I were on one side, while Edward, Bella and Rose went to another chamber. We were all buckled in when I started to feel the first wave of movement.

Our seats began to tilt and as I looked up, I could see the clouds overhead. The clock began to count down from ten, the engines rumbling from down below. I looked next to me and could see Macy holding on as we began to lift off. The G-force against my skin pulled me back tightly.

I began to fiddle around with the controls as the lights came on and the voice over the speaker told us what needed to be done. Eventually, we were weightless. Our arms floated freely in front of us. I looked at Alice and thought that she would have slid out from her seat; she looked so light and free. This was how I wanted our life to be, light and carefree. The weight of the world completely lifted off of our shoulders.

Just as quickly as the ride had started, it ended. It had lasted about four minutes, but it was probably the best four minutes that I had here; and the closest that I would ever get to Mars.

**Macy's POV:**

I was actually surprised at how much I liked that ride. I had been worried at first that it would be scary, but it quickly turned out to be the opposite. I skipped happily off the ride and closed my eyes as the bright sun came into view.

"That ride was the bomb!" Emmett exclaimed as he met up with Rose, Bella and Edward. "We so need to do that one again!"

"Maybe later. Right now, I need to find my land legs," Bella said, her face looking a little strange.

"Bella, you ok?" I asked, taking her hand. "You look a little green."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think that ride moved a little too much for me," she said. I, on the other hand, thought the ride had been awesome. I had barely felt the movement.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as we tried to squeeze in as much of Epcot as possible. We finally made it over to the _Nemo and Friends_ aquarium, which was the only thing that I had really wanted to see. But my mind was not on the attractions, it kept drifting to tomorrow. Well, I guess tonight should be a little more important. I began to wonder if the families would like the girls, not that it would matter.

"Macy, would you like this?" Rose asked, holding up a stuffed Squirt the sea turtle as we walked into the gift shop.

"I guess so," I answered and looked over to the necklaces and rings of sea creatures that were hanging up next to the register. My hand began to reach up and touch the small turtle charm. I don't know why, but I had always loved turtles; maybe because they seemed to have no worries.

"It's beautiful," Emmett said from behind me. I just nodded my head and then turned to look at the key chains.

"You all ready to go?" Alice asked from the register.

We all began to file out and walked back toward the main gate. I knew that it was already getting close to five and that we needed to get ready for tonight.

"So where are we going to eat, so that I know how to dress?" Alice asked, looking over to the guys, who all shrugged their shoulders except for Edward.

"We are going to the Swan and eating at BlueZoo. It is a suit and tie type of restaurant, with five star dining."

I watched as Emmett wrinkled his nose. "Well, what about tomorrow? What do we need to wear?" Rose asked as we loaded onto the bus.

"That is a surprise and it is all taken care of," I answered with a smile. As much as I wanted this wedding to be one of a kind, I had made sure that the location remained a secret and that would also include the attire.

Alice huffed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I still can't believe we do not need shoes. Are we getting married on a beach or something?"

"Or something," Jasper replied and leaned over to give her a kiss.

After the bus stopped in front of the hotel, we all climbed out and made our way to the room. All of the guys began to look really nervous and kept glancing at their watches.

"You all have exactly an hour and half, so you better get moving," Edward said as soon as we had crossed the threshold.

That was all the motivation needed to send Bella, Rose and Alice screeching into three different directions. I smiled as I sat there on the sofa, realizing that this was it; the start of something new. In less than two hours, our lives would forever be changing. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper who were talking quietly and Edward who was on the phone going over some last minute plans.

Tonight and tomorrow would be perfect. And that Lauren had better not screw anything up!


	63. BlueZoo

BlueZoo

**BlueZoo**

**Edward's POV:**

My hands were sweating, my hair was a mess, my tie wasn't straight, and I began to fidget so bad that Jasper kept coming over to place a hand on my shoulder. It was unbelievable, even to me, how calming and soothing his touch had always been. I sometimes wondered why he never went into another field of medicine; something that would involve his hands. Then again, he had patience like no one else. You would have to, to constantly listen to people drone on and on about how bad life sucked.

I looked down at my watch, only thirty minutes and Mom and Dad would be meeting the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. As I looked back over the last twelve day, I couldn't believe how much my life had changed, all for the better. I had first seen Bella on the plane from New York to Miami. I can still close my eyes and smell the strawberry scent that her hair let off as I walked down the aisle and sat a few seats back.

The way Bella and the other girls had been struggling with their thousands of bags upon check-in; the look in Jasper's eyes when he slammed the door after seeing Alice for the first time. I knew that destiny had drawn the cards and that fate had intervened. Here I was, close to twenty-eight years old, ready to settle down and start a family of my own. I owed it all to Erica. She had wanted me to live, find love, and be happy.

"I think we're ready," a voice of an angel called out from behind me.

All the girls had been running back and forth for the last hour, asking for this and 'can you throw me that?' 'Come in here and look at this.' Of course, with us guys, all it took was a shower, shave and a clean shirt. But for the girls, they wanted this to be perfect and who was I to deny them that? Who were any of us to have them hurry up, when it would just make them more nervous?

I could hear my buddies, the same guys who had seen me at my worst. The same ones that I have seen bring one girl after another home, only to figure out that they were not right for each other. The same guys who were literally speechless at this very moment. The air seemed to have been sucked from our lungs as we took in the sight before us.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett let out a slow and low breath, making a whistling sound. Not quite a wolf whistle, but it might as well have been. Jasper put his hand over his heart, while I just stood there, my eyes grazing over every square inch of my Bella. She was perfect in every way imaginable, but right now, the dress she wore just enhanced every feature tenfold.

"What?" Rose asked as she watched us staring, our mouths hanging just slightly. "Are we dressed appropriately? Is it too much or not enough?"

The girls were all matching in the same style dress, the only difference was the color. They looked to be like a baby doll dress with a tight bodice; the kind of bodice that made their already round breasts even more scrumptious. Bella's was a deep midnight blue, Rose had on a hot red, and Alice a silver color. They looked like they had just stepped off the runway. Everything about them was perfect down to the matching handbags and shoes.

"Well, do we look ok?" Bella asked which made my head snap up to her face and hair.

I could hear Emmett let out a small growl and knew that he would have preferred to stay in and do some triple x-rating things with Rose.

Jasper cleared his throat a couple of times before finally finding his words. "You look …incredible."

"Where's Macy?" Rose asked, looking around.

"She is sitting on the balcony, looking at the animals," Emmett said, walking over to Rose and pulling her close.

"Watch it," Rose said, turning her head. "I do not want anything wrinkled or messed up."

I walked over to Bella and leaned in and kissed her lightly on the neck, the strawberry scent strong and fresh. "You look beautiful," I whispered.

The deep crimson of her blush rose from her neck and up to her cheeks as she bent her head slightly and smiled.

"Are we ready?" Jasper asked, looking at all of us to make sure that we had everything.

Emmett reached out and took hold of Rose's elbow and then Macy's hand. Jasper and I followed suit as we walked out of the room. The ride in the elevator was peaceful and quiet. It was not until we stepped outside in the warm Florida twilight that the girls let out small gasps as they saw the Hummer Limousine parked up front.

"Is that for us?" Macy asked, looking at the giant black vehicle.

"Yes, it is," Emmett answered, helping Macy in.

"What? Did you all think we would ride the buses over to the Swan?" I asked looking at each of them as the inside track lights illuminated their beautiful faces.

The ride was smooth and before we knew it, we were outside the Dolphin and the Swan Hotel, with the lights of MGM Studios shining behind. We walked quickly to the BlueZoo where Chef Todd English himself was waiting for us.

"You must be the wedding party?" Mr. English came up to us.

I extended my hand. "Edward Masen. This Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Is everything all set?"

"It is and everyone is waiting," Mr. English replied before leading us through the restaurant toward one of the banquet rooms.

I held tightly to Bella's hand as she began to fidget, whereas I was feeling proud and stood taller as my excitement level began to climb. She was my future now and no matter what the people behind the giant oak doors thought, Bella and I would be united as one in less than twenty-four hours.

**Bella's POV:**

My heart skipped a beat as I stood looking around the beautiful interior design of the restaurant. I had been wondering why it was named BlueZoo, but my questions were quickly answered as I saw the different colors of blue. The crisp white tablecloths, the crystal chandeliers, the gold lined chairs, they all flowed as one with the deep sea blue walls. I really could not think of any other place that would have been more perfect or romantic. How the guys could top this tomorrow was beyond me.

I took hold of Edward's hand while my other hand rested on his arm. I knew that I was fidgeting, so with my hands being occupied, I hoped that it would not be noticeable how nervous I really was. When we finally came to the giant oaks doors, my nerves began to get the best of me. The butterflies multiplied in my belly and my breathing became erratic.

"Breath, Bella," Edward said into my ear and I obeyed by taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Todd English stepped behind the door for just a moment and I could hear him addressing the group inside.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the brides and grooms to-be," Mr. English's voice flooded through the small crack in the door.

I could hear the rustling and movements from those on the other side as they quickly scurried around. Chairs were moved. Then the doors were opened wide. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the room ahead of me and the tears were already trying to make their way out of my eyes.

The room was dark, but well lit by the small blue lights that were strung from ceiling to floor in each wall panel. The chandeliers were dimmed low. The long table had the same white tablecloth as the tables in the main room. The cream chairs which were occupied by a number of friends and who I assumed were about to be my family. My eyes quickly scanned the room until they feel on the deep, dark brown eyes of my best friend.

I watched as he stood and then came over to me. I had not seen him since the funeral of my parents and watching him walk toward me took me back to all those years spent with him on the reservation.

"Bells," the familiar husky voice said as he lifted his arms toward me.

A small smile spread across my face. "Jacob."

"Look at you. All grown up," another familiar voice said.

I turned see Billy wheeling over to us.

"Billy," I breathed as I leaned down and gave him a quick hug.

"Your mother and father would be proud," Billy whispered. "I am so excited to be here."

"Thank you," I whispered, trying so hard to keep the tears at bay.

I straightened myself up and looked around to see who else was there. I knew that Macy had found Rose, Alice and my address books, but I could tell that there were some people here that I did not recognize. But by resemblance, I could tell that they were related to the new men in our lives.

"AHHHH!" I turned as I heard Alice's high-pitched screeching and could see her on the other side of the table, bouncing up and down, and smiled as I saw Angela Weber standing next to her.

Angela had become a great friend of ours during our sophomore year. She was on her way to Harvard in the fall to become a great lawyer.

"So, this must be Isabella Swan?" a woman's voice that I did not recognize came over to Edward and me.

She was a woman of grace and I could tell that she was one of society's highly respected ladies.

"Yes, mother," Edward said as he guided me over to Mrs. Masen. "Bella, this is my mother, Elizabeth, and my father, Edward."

I placed my hand out in front of me. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Masen."

A small smile pursed on her lips. "Isabella, there is no need to be formal, please call me Liz."

I nodded my head, "Very well."

"Son, you did well. I never thought that I would send you on a trip and then get a phone call saying you were getting married," Mr. Masen shook his head in disbelief.

I heard the clinking of a glass and someone clearing their throat. I looked over and my mouth dropped as I saw who was standing toward the far end of the table. I turned to find Rose and Alice and saw that they were all looking in the same direction; we caught each others' eyes for a moment. I saw Alice wipe a tear from her cheek.

"I would like to make a toast," Carlisle said, holding a glass high.

A waiter quickly walked around the room handing out tall champagne flutes. Edward picked up two and handed one to me.

"I have known Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brannon for a few years. I have watched them grow into remarkable young women. I held their hands as their hearts were broken and watched from the sidelines as my wife, Esme, tried her hardest to fill a hole in their hearts. Needless to say, I was very surprised when my phone rang just two nights ago, saying that the three of them were getting married and that it was going to take place in forty-eight hours.

"But what surprised me the most was who the young men were that had captured the girls' hearts. Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock have all been working under me at the hospital. We have become wonderful friends and colleagues. When I found out that these three girls were going to marry these three young men, I knew that a higher power was at work. Only that could bring such souls together.

"Each one of them has their own secrets, heartache, and stories. I know that now, all of these halves will become whole. Tomorrow will be a day that none of us would dream of missing. Congratulations to all of you," Carlisle raised his glass high as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

For the next four hours we all laughed, we cried, but most importantly, we were united. I was surprised at how well everyone got along and how many of our friends already knew each other.

Carlisle was right; this was fate. And who was I to mess with fate?


	64. Into the Night

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, this chapter is for all of you that wanted some more POV's of the BlueZoo! We are getting close to the end, about five chapters left!! Thank you to my Beta for helping me out. This chapter is dedicated to: **_**Tulips at Twilight**_** for her idea for Macy in Emmett's POV. I have also updated my bio with links to pictures of BlueZoo and the dress that the girls wore! Remember to R&R!**

**Into the Night**

**Rose's POV:**

It never ceases to amaze me how well we think we know the wonderful men in our lives, and then they throw us a curve ball and surprise us to no end. My mouth dropped to the floor, as did Bella and Alice's, when we entered the banquet hall in the BlueZoo Restaurant. Chef English left not one item unattended. I could see why he was world renowned and ranked with the likes of Emeril, Wolfgang, or Ramsey. There was such perfect detail, but it was not the color of the lining, or the way the chocolate drizzled on the desert tray that caught my eye. It was seeing that even I could have a family again. I found out who my real friends and family were, by those that had made the quick decision to come to Florida, and I had not even asked it of them. They had come because they wanted to.

"Rosalie?" I heard a voice from behind and turned to see the one person that I thought I would never see again; especially after the death of Mimi. "I can't believe it! How have you been?"

I began to shake in my shoes and looked around for Emmett, who was talking to his father. I looked and finally caught the eye of Bella, who looked in the direction that I had casually nodded. Saying that Royce and I had backfired would be putting it lightly. I did not nor ever would include him amongst my friends, but he was the young attorney that handled my grandmother's estate. Some point along the way, he thought I wanted more than advice on which funds to divide where. That was the first night that I realized how much I truly hated guys and thought that there would never be a single one out there that would be worthy of my time or energy. That is, until I meet Emmett.

I swallowed hard and forced a smile. "Mr. King."

"Aww now, Rose. We are a little friendlier than that. You know you can call me Royce."

"No, we're not. You are just an attorney and what are you doing here? I can't imagine that you were invited," my voice was tight and in control, but you could distinctly hear traces of fear in it.

"Oh, well not directly, that's true. But the word is buzzing all around New York's finest that the beautiful Rosalie Lillian Hale has snagged herself a doctor. Coyote Ugly's Rose managed to get her a plastic surgeon as a husband. How fitting. I just had to come and see it for myself."

"You're not welcome here," Bella said. I turned to my left and saw my friend standing beside me, and could see Alice quickly approaching.

"Rose, do you need help with the garbage?" Alice asked, her arms crossed over her tiny frame. "I am sure that the guys would have no problems with taking it out."

Royce brought his hands up in the air and started to back away. "I am not here to start any problems. I just needed to see it for myself; the Ice Princess settling down. Ladies," and with that he did a slight bow of the head and walked off. No doubt to stir trouble with an unsuspecting female.

We watched as he walked toward the far end of the room, talking to who looked like another big high society member.

"You okay, Rose?" Bella asked, putting her hand on my arm.

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth. "Let's go find those guys that swept us off of our feet."

"Oh, wait," Alice said with a slight bounce in her feet. "Before you go off to your Prince, you need to come meet Jasper's parents. They both work in New York and Charlotte - one of his mothers - works for the Hiltons as a personal assistant! She could really hold some power. Maybe I could send a couple of designs over to Paris or something."

My mind barely had time to register what she was saying. Alice was speaking faster than normal; her energy could be felt by any and all.

"Charlotte and Holly," Alice said, coming up behind them while they were talking to Jasper. "These are my two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan."

Bella and I extended our hands, which both of them took delicately.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Jasper was just telling us the incredible story of how all of you met. What a whirlwind it must have been for the three of you?"

We just nodded our heads.

"Charlotte and Jasper were telling us that Alice was accepted to work at _Juicy_, as a designer. Now that is a dream job!" Holly said with a gleam of pride. "Already, she is making her mother-in-law happy."

The night went on for hours, everyone talking, laughing, and appearing to be in good moods; not sure if it were from the excitement of the upcoming events or if it were the overstocked bar that had already been paid for by someone else's pocket. Either way, I was just thankful that Royce never made another appearance or caused any problems.

My head turned in the direction of a glass that was being clinked with a fork. After the toast of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who had brought tears to my eyes, I was nervous at what the next toast would be like.

"May I have your attention please," the voice of my personal savior boomed and I smiled, knowing that this toast would more than likely make me either laugh or cry.

"Rose, Macy," Emmett said, standing next to his mother and father. I watched as Mrs. McCarty handed over a small black box and my eyes searched in wonder at what Emmett was planning. "Thank you, mother."

"What's he up to?" Bella asked in my ear.

I just shrugged my shoulders, my eyes never diverting from Emmett. Macy came up to me and I placed my hand into her tiny one. I looked down at her and saw that she was not wearing a knowing smile. Whatever Emmett was about to do, Macy was not in on.

**Emmett's POV:**

As soon as the moment arrived, I left Rose's side to go find my Mom and Dad. I had asked that she bring something very important with her and prayed that she had remembered. The night was beginning to wind down and I knew that I would not have another opportunity until the wedding to see everyone. This was something that I felt was important and needed to be done. Just one last step before I could actually marry Rose and know that everything would be alright.

"Did you bring it?" I asked Mom when I had gotten her and Dad into a quiet corner.

My mother held her hand out and the tiny black box that was fading in color from so many years of being tucked away in the back of her nightstand stared at me.

I watched as my mother wiped a tear. "I am very proud of you, Emmett. I never thought that I would see the day when my son would settle down. Become a doctor; find a beautiful and smart girl. You did well and you make us so proud."

My father put his hand on my back. "I agree with your mother. Rose is a very good find; she seems to have wonderful genes and will produce some great grandkids."

"Dad, she is a girl, not a piece of cattle back on granddad's farm," I said as I watched Mom's hand close up around the box. "Well, I guess now will be as good a time as any. It is already getting late."

I looked around and saw that Rose was standing with Bella and Alice. Jasper and Edward were just mingling with some family and friends. I picked up my glass and began to clink it with my fork to get the attention of others in the room.

"Rose, Macy," I said with my mother and father on each side of me. My mother placed the small box in my hand, "Thank you, Mother."

I smiled as I saw Rose and Macy standing together, holding each other's hands. I was not only going to be marrying Rose tomorrow, but would become a major part of Macy's life as well.

I cleared my throat as my mother gave me an encouraging nod. "Macy, could you come up here?" Macy looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but came up slowly with Rose not too far behind. I took her little hand into my huge one and gave it a light squeeze.

"Tomorrow is going to be a big day. A day when lives will be changed. Macy is Rose's half sister and is a very big part of not only Rose's life, but she will also be a huge part of my life as well. I would not have been able to find a good time to ask Rose to marry me, if it were not for you, Macy."

I slowly opened the small box and the tiny pearl ring began to shine in all its glory. "I am making a promise to you, Macy, that I will always be here for you, that I will love you the best I can, and that I will protect you."

I reached over and took Rose's hand; she was frantically trying to keep the tears from running down her face. "Not only will I become a husband tomorrow, but in all ways imaginable, I will also becoming a father. Macy, I want you to wear this ring and know that every time you look at it, you will remember your true family, the one that will always be here for you."

I placed the small ring on Macy's finger and she threw her arms around my waist. I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt. I heard the sounds of clapping, but they did not fully register. I reached over and pulled Rose to me. We would be a family in every way. We may not have been your conventional, run of the mill family, but I knew that there would be no greater love than what I felt right now.

"Rose and Macy," I heard my mother next to me. "I want to be the first to welcome you to the family."

Macy let go of me and walked over to Mom and Dad and gave them a hug.

"Thank you," Rose said in my ear. "I think you made both of our days. But I just have one question." I looked at Rose, trying to figure out what she might be about to ask. "Where did you get that ring?"

I smiled, "It was the same ring that my father gave my mother before he went off to war. It was his promise to her that he would return. I told my mother that I had found a special girl in my life that I needed to make a big promise to and she said only one thing would work."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Masen's voice called out through the crowd, "Tomorrow is a very big day indeed and I say we let these brides go and get their beauty sleep."

I could not help but hear the low 'thank you' coming from Rose and she mumbled something about her stilettos hurting; whatever those were.

After that, everyone began to migrate out of the giant oak doors and make their way back to the Animal Kingdom Resort. My friends and their fiancés and Macy all climbed into the Hummer. I could already feel Macy going limp next to me.

"So, are you all going to tell us where we are getting married?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Jasper replied, "It is a surprise."

"Fine, can you at least tell us what time?"

"Nope, but all I will say is that you have a full day planned."

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"You will just have to wait and see," I said, leaning over to give her kiss. "Have I mentioned how incredibly hot you look in that dress?"

"Oh, just about a hundred times, but it won't get you any closer to my panties," Rose answered and I could hear the rest of my friends chuckle.

"What? Is the great Emmett McCarty going to get cut off tonight?" Jasper asked.

"I have the feeling that the girls will be kicking all of us out," Edward said as the Hummer came to a halt in front of the hotel.

"No, there is no way I could sleep by myself after all these days of sleeping in your arms," Bella said, holding tight to Edward's arm. "But is there not a rule that says you are not supposed to see the bride before the wedding?"

I watched as Rose and Alice nodded their heads.

"So what do you all have planned while we girls are out getting pampered?" Alice asked as we began to walk up to our room.

"Just some last minute details. Some guy time, nothing big," I said, placing a sleeping Macy on the sofa while Rose covered her up with a blanket and then we all walked out onto the balcony, the warm breeze blowing off of the Savannah.

All of the girls were standing close to the rail, while Edward, Jasper and I were behind them. We had matching stances with our arms around their waist. The night sky was black with the small twinkling of scattered stars. It was still amazing to walk out here and know that even though you were in a huge city, in this small space, we were all taken to a far off world.

"It is going to be scary," Bella mused.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"This whole new life that we are starting," Bella's voice was quiet.

"Yep," Alice nodded her head. "It will be scary, but we will always be together."

"I don't know how. You and Jasper will be leaving for California as soon as we get back to New York. Rose, have you made a decision yet about Germany?"

I looked down at Rose as she looked at the high grass blowing in the distance. "Yes, and I think it is best to stay in New York, at least until things settle down."

"What about your grandmother's penthouse?" Alice asked. "Are the five of you going to live there?"

"Wait a minute, what penthouse?" I asked.

"My grandmother has a penthouse in Manhattan. I found the key to it while in the Caymans. It was in that box," I nodded my head as I remembered the box she was talking about. "It overlooks BMW Headquarters. Before any of you asked us to get married, Bella, Alice, Macy and I were going to live there, but now with us getting married and Alice moving, I am not sure if the five of us should still live there or not."

"I think we should," I said, looking at her. "It will be close to your work and there is a great private school in the city. It will be cool to have Edward and Bella right there. We will all be family."

"Do you all promise that we will always be friends?" Bella asked quietly.

No one said anything for a moment as the wind blew hard around us.

"There is nothing that can come between us," Alice said.

"Best friends forever," Rose added.

That night, Edward, Jasper and I left the girls on the balcony while they chatted. You did not need to be psychic to know that they needed this time. In a strange way, they were starting to lose each other, but gaining something even bigger.

"So, where do you all see us in five, ten years from now?" I asked as I tossed some beers over to the guys.

"Happy, maybe a couple of kids," Edward replied.

"I can see Emmett beating a poor kid to a bloody pulp when Macy goes on her first date," Jasper added, laughing.

I could not help but laugh with him. "Are we really ready for this?"


	65. Wedding Morning Jitters

**Wedding Morning Jitters**

**Alice's POV:**

I rolled over to nothing, just as Jasper had promised last night before going to bed. The guys were already gone. I looked at the clock on the side table and saw that it was already close to ten in the morning. I let out a sigh as I realized that this was the first time in eleven days that I had managed to sleep in. My eyes suddenly shot open, though, as I realized what today was and what was going to happen sometime today.

I bolted out of bed and threw on my new Mickey bathrobe and ran out to the kitchen where I could smell the coffee and bacon. Rose and Macy were already up, while Bella was just walking out of her room.

"Is today really going to happen?" I asked, looking at all of my friends. "Are we really getting married? And who the hell gets married without wearing shoes?"

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at Macy, knowing that she was one of the masterminds behind all of this. All she did was slide her fingers across her lips, pretending to lock them and throw away the key. I did what any mature woman would do and stuck my tongue out.

"Macy, can you tell us anything at all?" Bella asked, looking over at her from the coffee pot.

Macy just shook her head. "Nope, but you should be getting a knock right about…"

My head turned as a small rap on the door came from the living room door. I looked over at Macy who just shrugged her shoulders. I walked over... Okay, I will be honest, I flew to the door. I was beyond excited by the fact that today was going to be a day of pampering, even if I had no clue as to exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh, good! All of you are up," a blond haired, blue-eyed girl who had massive cleavage and would put any Playboy Bunny to shame waltzed right on in like she had been here and done this before. She spoke quietly into an earpiece about the birds being up and that they would be flying the coop soon. She then turned to my friends and me and gave us a quick once over and then whispered again about some major work needing to be done.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Rose asked, standing up from the barstool and walking over to the blonde who was, in fact, in need of some desperate touching up herself.

"Oh, yes, I am so sorry. I am one of Lauren's assistant wedding planners," She put her hand out for us to shake. "My name is Ana and I will be the one to make sure we stay on schedule."

Ana looked down at her watch and then back to us. "Ok, it is already ten thirty, there is a lot to do before your wedding and we will need to have it all done at exactly six-thirty. Miguel, you can come in."

Bella, Rose, Macy and I stood there in the middle of the living space as a mob of people came wandering in, pushing in a wardrobe cart, huge bags, boxes, blow dryers, straighteners, make-up kits and mirrors. They looked like a fully stocked Spa Sydell. Complete with a hot rock massage.

"What is all of this?" Bella asked as a man came over and started to run his fingers through her dark locks, mumbling something about it being too dry.

"Get your nasty hands off of me," Rose shouted as someone began walking around her with a tape measure.

"Ladies, this is all necessary. We need to make sure you look great on your special day," Ana said, her voice laced with impatience before mumbling into her earpiece again.

The morning soon turned into the late afternoon and after having been plucked, waxed, brushed, groomed and anything else they decided to do, we were finally given a couple of hours of peace, with the constant reminder of not to get dirty. We were in the hotel, not in the sand dunes. Everyone left, except for Ana, who watched us like a hawk every time we got up from our seats. I felt pain in parts of my body that should have never felt pain. I could hear Bella groan every time she sat down.

"I'm sorry, guys, but is pampering supposed to hurt like this?" Bella asked, when she came back out of the bathroom. "My back is killing me from whatever that sumo wrestler did."

"He has some magical hands," Ana had a dreamy look in her eyes, while Bella gave her daggers.

Another knock came from the other side of the door and Ana proceeded to get up to answer it, while the rest of us groaned in worry about what torture was to come next. We did not even bother to stand or turn our heads to find out who was coming. At this point, I was almost considering going to find the boys and tell them to just screw it.

"Look at all of you! Not even dressed and you already look beautiful!" A familiar voice said from behind us. "Your parents would be so proud and happy to see their babies getting married."

"Esme," Bella breathed out as she made her way out of the chair. "Please say you have a car downstairs and that we are making a fast getaway."

Esme smiled as I looked over to her and saw that she was not alone. Holly and Charlotte Whitlock, Mrs. McCarty, and Mrs. Masen were with her as well. They all wore the same look of pride.

Esme chuckled slightly and shook her head. "No, sorry. We just came up to have a little talk. You know, make sure you know what you all are getting yourself into. If you're ready, give you moral support and there are a few wedding traditions still need to be taken care of as well."

"Is it supposed to hurt so much?" I asked, wincing as I moved over to give Esme and all of our future in-laws a hug.

"Marriage and the wedding will be full of heartache and pain, but it will all be worth it in the end." Mrs. Masen said, standing next to Bella and putting her arm loosely around her shoulders. "It is just like having a baby. All you will remember in the end is joy and living happily ever after."

"Ok enough of all of this talk, you all are getting married," Charlotte said with a small clap. "You only have about another hour before we need to be there and there's still so much to do."

"What else is there?" Rose asked. "The Nazi wedding planner had us all dolled up already, the only thing left is to get our dresses on."

A light went off in my head. "Do you all know where we are getting married at?"

Everyone in the room nodded, even Macy's head bobbed up and down. The only ones that were in the dark were Bella, Rose and I.

"Well?" Rose asked. "I am still trying to figure out why we won't need shoes!"

All the ladies in the room looked at each other, their mouths turning up slightly, but not a sound came out. After what seemed like hours, Mrs. McCarty finally spoke.

"When I first heard that Emmett and his best friends decided that they wanted to get married and so quickly, I was shocked. Then when I heard that it was going to take place in Disney World, I thought that was the most romantic thing that my son would ever do. A fairy tale wedding in front of the castle! But when we all finally made it down here and were giving the details of where to go, my heart began to explode. I couldn't help thinking that this one location out of the thousands of others was the most ridiculous of all places they could've chosen."

"I have to agree, the idea of this location just seemed odd," Holly spoke up with a nod, "But when the boys told us their reasons on why, the location began to become the most ideal place in the world. I can promise you, there will be no disappointment."

"Do you all trust them?" Esme asked.

Such a simple question and one that was answered by each of us over and over. We all nodded our heads in unison.

"Good," Mrs. Masen said, "Now for some last minute important details before you get dressed and walk down the aisle. Ladies, shall we?"

Our future in-laws came together in a small semi-circle, all looking rather suspicious.

"I thought we would start with the simple one first," Charlotte held her hand out, "for your something blue."

Placed in the center of her hand were three blue lace garters. I could already feel the tears beginning to sting my eyes. The three of us each picked one up and ran a finger across the satin.

"Oh, no crying!" Ana said from behind us. "Miguel, we may need assistance," she said into her earbud.

"Alice, it was such a joy to meet you yesterday," Holly said, standing next to Charlotte. "To think that my son will be following you out and seeing your dreams come true fills my heart with so much joy. For your something new."

I picked up the tiny black box and opened it slowly, not sure what it could possibly be. I gasped. I picked the silver chain up and watched as the light shimmered off it. The charm dangling at the end was a beautiful diamond star.

"Jasper wished upon a star once to find his one true love. He always said that there was only one girl out there for him and that he would know who she was at first sight." Holly turned me around and placed the necklace around my neck.

"Rose," Mrs. McCarty came over and stood in front of Rose, her smile so big. "You are the image of a Cinderella story. So much heartache and pain in such a short amount of time. Then finding out you had a sister and you will be her mother in every way imaginable," Mrs. McCarty held out her hand. "This is for you, your something new."

Bella and I leaned over to see what Rose was given, a small charm bracelet that had the letters, _E, M, and R_. "It's beautiful," Rose said, putting it around her wrist.

"Isabella," Mrs. Masen said, still holding Bella close, but turning her slightly. "You, my child, changed my son in such a short amount of time. Erica would have really loved you and that you brought sun to Edward is why this will be your something new."

None of us had even realized that Mrs. Masen had already slipped a small bracelet on Bella's wrist until she took her hand off of Bella's. Bella held her hand up and looked at the gold charm bracelet that held a sun charm and a heart of crystal.

"Now you carry a piece of Edward and Erica with you at all times," Mrs. Masen said, taking Bella's hand and giving it a small kiss.

A clapping sound from behind us brought us all back to reality as Ana let us know that we only had thirty minutes left.

"Well then, I guess we will need to speed things up. Here is your something borrowed and your something old," Esme came up and gave each of us a pair of pearl earrings. "These are mine and for the life of me, I cannot figure out why Carlisle gives me a new pair every Christmas so I know I can spare a few pairs for tonight."

We all laughed as we put the earrings in.

"Now, I guess we should get going," Esme said, with her eyes filling up with tears. "I am the only one who can truly say that your parents and grandparents will be proud. They are looking down at you right now and smiling. They are here in every way."

They hugged us all, not one of them wanting to let go, but knowing that they needed to.

"We will see you soon," Esme said with one final look before closing the door behind her.

Bella, Rose and I stood there in a stunned silence. The tears that I had been trying to hold back for so long finally began to trickle down.

"Well, this is it, ladies," Ana said from behind us and we turned around to see Macy already dressed. She looked like a perfect little angel. Her hair was up in a tight bun with a row of daisies making a crown around her head. Her dress hung to just below her knees with a small trim of daisy ringlets around the bottom.

The three of us were rushed off into Rose's room where our dresses were hanging up in long bridal bags. This would be first time in which we would see them and I was beginning to bounce out of my skin at what they could look like. I unzipped the bag with my name on it and stepped back, my head cocked to the side.

"What the hell is this?" Rose asked, pulling her dress out of the bag.

**Bella's POV:**

I stood there looking at our garment bags as the strangest looking material came cascading out. I had been expecting a beautiful white gown, or at least _a _gown. But this was far from my dream dress.

"Are they kidding?" Rose asked, and I thought that I saw smoke coming from her ears.

"These dresses are one of a kind Vera Wang. They were designed and put together in a matter of days and represent greatly the location in which you will be getting married."

"Vera Wang does not do this kind of design," Alice replied, her fingers beginning to fumble through the material. "This is cotton! What kind of wedding dress is made of cotton!?"

"It is an exact replica of an African Wedding dress. The only difference is that it is more on the light and airy side, rather than having it be dark," Ana said, looking at the dresses.

"We are not in Africa, we are in America!" Alice lifted the dress out of the bag and laid it on the bed, "The wedding is off!"

"What?!" Rose and I both called out.

"I am not going to be caught dead in _cotton_," Alice had her hands on her hips, "I don't even own a pair of cotton panties!"

"Alice, the dress doesn't look that bad," I said, "The guys and Macy had a reason for this type of dress, so I say we go along with it. My guess is that we are getting married here on the resort, which would mean the African Savannah type theme…thing."

I walked over to Alice. "We trust them right?"

Alice nodded and I looked over to Rose and saw her nod as well.

"Good, then let's get dressed. Maybe they will look better on," I said as I began to step out of my jeans and pulled the shirt over my head. I slid the soft cotton on and Ana came over to zip up the back. I waited until my friends were dressed before we all turned around and looked at our reflections in the long mirror.

We were all wearing a loose fitting long dress that was a deep cream. Tiny spaghetti straps held it up, but other than that, it was beyond plain. Yet, somehow elegant. Ana came over and tied a small strand of daisies around our ankles, which were barely visible. It reminded me of a dress that one would wear on the beach. The material was airy, just the tiniest bit of air blew it around our knees.

Miguel came in to make some final touches with our hair and makeup and then we were swept out of the room and out into the waiting white Land Rover. The sun was just getting ready to set as I looked out the window. It almost seemed ironic. This part of my life was over and a new one just beyond the horizon.

We were ushered through the back gates of a theme park, which was on the verge of closing, and came to a stop in front of a giant tree, tiny lights twinkled amongst its branches. The rows of people that we had quickly accepted as our family began to stand when they saw the vehicle stop.

"Well, this is it," Alice said, looking out the dark tinted windows.

"There is nothing else to do," Rose took hold of our hands.

"Except walk down the aisle," I added.

"Walk to our futures."

"To our families."

We took a deep breath as the door was opened. Slowly, we placed our feet on the warm earth and took our first look at what would and should have been a surprise. My hand went to my mouth as I tried hard to fight off the tears. The Tree of Life, the focal point of our wedding. I closed my eyes as I took in the tree, thinking how perfect it all was.

A group of African drummers began to beat out a pulsing rhythm that quickly turned into a very familiar song. The voices deep and strong.

_Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba _

_Sithi uhm ingonyama _

_Nants ingonyama bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

_Siyo Nqoba _

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala _

Ana nudged us just slightly to let us know that it was time. We all took a huge breath and watched as Macy walked down the aisle, throwing down tiny daisies. A deep voice began to sing as we took our first couple of steps. The lyrics hitting each of us hard. We were completing a circle and starting a new one.

_From the day we arrive on the planet,  
And, blinking, stepped into the sun.  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done.  
There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found.  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round._

_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Til we find our place  
On the path unwinding.  
In the circle,  
The Circle of Life._

The song came to an end as our hands were taken, but the soft drumming never ceased. It seemed like it was pounding in time with my heart. I looked into the emerald eyes of my future. But that was not all I was looking at when the preacher cleared his throat.

I turned and looked at the tree and I knew that I would not be able to get through this without breaking down. There, hanging in the branches among the tiny white lights, were pictures. Picture of Alice, Rose and me. Pictures of our family. Everyone that meant the world to us, were there in every way possible. Smiling at us. Dad out on his boat with Billy, holding up a giant fish. Mom holding me on my bike, telling me it would all be okay.

The wind blew softly. "_You did good, Bells."_

I closed my eyes and whispered silently, "_Thanks, Daddy__.__"_

**A/N: Thank you all, I am just letting you know that there will not be a POV from the boy's. The next chapter will be from a third person. Please remember to review!! Curious as to your thoughts on this chapter. The song mention was from the Lion King: "Circle of Life." I think it fits the theme of one life ending and another beginning!**


	66. Balls and Nuts

Balls and Nuts

**A/N: This is to all of you that have asked for the guy's POV fluff!! I hope it is up to par – major pun intended! A huge thank you to my Beta - FaithInSNape who took a good chapter adn made it better. WARNING - you may need tissues!**

**Balls and Nuts**

**Jasper's POV:**

I gave Alice a small kiss on the cheek and then quickly got dressed to meet the guys in the kitchen. It was already getting close to seven and we still had so much to do. Even though the wedding was planned and everything was taken care of, we guys had a few things that we personally needed to take care of.

"Good morning," I said, walking into the kitchen where Edward was already brewing a pot of coffee.

"Morning, Jasper," Edward gave me a cup and then passed the milk and sugar over.

"So what time do we need to be out of here?" Emmett asked, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"As soon as possible. I know that Lauren mentioned one of her assistants will be coming over here around ten," Edward finished pouring coffee into his cup, "Which I thought was a good time; it will give the girls some time to sleep."

"Is everything all set at Animal Kingdom?" I asked.

"I believe so. We are to go over there shortly and finish helping them out, make sure everything is perfect."

There was a soft knock on the door and I went to answer it. My brows came together in confusion as I saw Mr. Masen, Mr. McCarty, and Dr. Cullen standing on the other side. They were here at such an early hour. I quickly ushered them in and proceeded to pass around some coffee to all of them.

"What brings you here, Dad?" Emmett asked.

"We decided to come and take you guys out for one last little hoopla," Mr. McCarty said, looking over at each of us. "So finish up and let's go."

"Um, is it not a little early for the strip clubs?" Emmett asked, swallowing back the last bit of his coffee.

"There will be no ladies involved. We have other things planned," Mr. Masen stood up and gave us a look that told us to hurry up.

We moved about the room in lightening speed and then followed our father figures out. Once we were outside, I looked up and could tell immediately that something bad might happen. We had not seen a drop of rain in the nearly two weeks we've been on vacation, but right then, the clouds were beginning to threaten us with a heavy storm.

"Please don't let it rain," Edward mumbled as we climbed into the back of a black Land Rover.

Dr. Cullen took the driver seat and a moment later, we were speeding off through the winding roads that led us to the different theme parks.

"Lauren mentioned to us that you have until one o'clock, so for the next five hours or so, you boys belong to us," Mr. McCarty said, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh oh," Emmett muttered, sinking back into his seat.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going golfing," Mr. Masen had a huge triumphant smile on his face.

My eyes bugged out of my head. "I don't golf!"

"Well, maybe we won't be golfing as much as we will be talking," Dr. Cullen clarified from the front seat. "But every good doctor needs to know how to golf."

I sank in my seat, just as Emmett had, and began to sulk; this was not how I had planned to spend my day.

"Don't worry, boys," Mr. Masen said. "We will take it easy on you. Oak Trail is an easy and short course. It will be over before you know it."

"I wouldn't count on it," Edward muttered, his eyes meeting up with Emmett's and mine.

The rest of the drive was quiet as we drove through the long stretch of tree covered roads that would lead us to our doom. Golf and I just did not mix, I knew that. I just wished that the others would let me ride in the golf cart and call it a day.

When the car stopped and we all climbed out, gathered up the golf bags, and walked over to the clubhouse, I decided to jump the gun and figure out exactly what we were doing here. I found my chance as we climbed into the couple of carts and made our way over to the first green.

"So what are we really doing here?" I watched Dr. Cullen tee up.

"Well, the girls are going to be getting a visit today from the ladies to talk to them and do those wedding things. You know the borrowed, blue, new thing." Mr. Masen said as he looked where Dr. Cullen's ball landed just shy of the green. "Nice shot, Carlisle. I see you have been practicing since the last time."

"I just hope mom behaves," Edward said, getting his ball lined up and then taking a huge swing. We all stood by and watched as it bounced and rolled into the nearby trees.

"Great job, Edward," Emmett said, putting his ball down.

"Let's see you do better," Edward retorted.

Emmett stood behind his ball and began to shake his butt, taking a couple of small practice swings and then sent the ball sailing, long and high until we could hear the soft thud of it landing in the …

"Oh, damn, no!" Emmett cursed as he watched his ball land in the sand pits.

My shot was not much better, bouncing off of a tree and then into the water. I grumbled as we began to walk father down the green where we played our next par.

"You boys know that this is a big deal, right?" Mr. Masen asked, looking at each of us as we finished up the third hole.

"Yes, dad, we know," Edward said, rolling his eyes, "And you already told us how babies are made, too."

"That is not what I am talking about," Edward Senior gave his son a 'you better behave' look. "Marriage is a major step in your life and one that you cannot go running into blindly."

"Edward, your father is right," Dr. Cullen said, "The six of you just met a few days ago. I have known the girls since their freshmen year of college and I have seen how they struggled with their loss. Their hearts are still healing. I know that they would not be able to handle any heartache."

"We are not planning on standing them up at the altar, if that is what you all think," Emmett said with a growl in his chest.

"No, that is not what we are thinking at all," Mr. McCarty put his arm around his son, "We just want to make sure you all know what you getting involved in. Marriage is not like having a pet gold fish. You won't be able to flush it down the toilet later."

"We are in this for the long run, until death," I said. "I've never met anyone like Alice before. She sees things, and I feel things, that I never knew were in me."

"Oh God and Rose…she is a wildcat in bed! The things she can do with her…" Emmett stopped when his father gave him a stern look.

"That, my son, I really do not want to hear."

We all laughed and then finished up the game quickly. I understood what they were saying. Marriage was not to be taken lightly; it isn't something that we can jump into without serious thought.

"And you, Emmett," Dr. Cullen said, looking at him sternly, "You will have the largest shoes to fill. Like you said last night, not only are you going to become a husband, but a father at the same time. Macy is a special girl, with a much more delicate heart. She will need some extra attention as she transitions into her new life."

"I know," Emmett said, climbing back into the Land Rover. "I will always be there for the both of them. I am not going to _flush it down the toilet,_ as my father so graciously put it."

We began to make our way back to the Animal Kingdom Resort were we would be getting ready for the wedding in the Cullen suite. There was not going to be much time left and my stomach was already beginning to turn into knots.

At Animal Kingdom, the park was already buzzing with activity and the with the word of the first wedding party ever to be held at twilight, the staff was running around, closing off areas around the Tree of Life.

"No, Steven!" I could hear Lauren's high voice say. "That one needs to go up higher. No, higher! Not lower!"

She turned around and saw all of us standing behind her. "Oh, good you're here! Now, all of these pictures that you had the family and friends bring…exactly where do you want them?"

"They need to be hanging in the tree, at eye level. We want the girls to know that even though their family is not here, they are still present," Edward said.

I glanced up to some of the photos that have already been put up and my fingers trailed across the one that Alice had picked up while in Mexico. The one that had brought her to tears as she told us about the way her parents had died. I moved across the next branch and saw a picture of the girls that must have been taken a few years ago, around their first day of school sitting on an empty bed, all smiles.

There were pictures of pictures, all stages of their lives, but there was one thing that they all had in common. Each one had at least one member of their family it. When Edward first suggested that we try and do this, I had thought it would be an impossible feat. I was overwhelmed when Lauren showed us the pictures that had been given to her yesterday during breakfast.

They may not have had family left, but they did have some of the best friends and family friends around. They had all gone digging through their photo albums and old boxes of photos and had given us the best they could find. I could already feel the emotions around me as we just stared and looked, reflecting on how much the girls had missed out on by not having their parents here today.

A tiny drop from above landed on my arm and I looked up at the sky.

"Please don't let it rain," I asked the man upstairs.

**Edward's POV:**

I walked around the tree, taking in the majestic beauty of it. It had been Macy's idea to have the ceremony here and at first I was reluctant, just like the others. I had never seen the movie _The Lion King_ and did not really understand what the significance of the tree would be. I did, however, understand what the African Savannah and the Animal Kingdom meant to Bella. It was a dream of her parents' to travel abroad and right now, this was the closest they - and she - would ever come.

I had gotten the idea of the photos when I heard Bella mumble in her sleep a few nights before about how she missed her parents and that she wanted her dad to walk her down the aisle. It broke my heart, knowing that I could not give her the one thing that every girl wanted. So, I opted for the next best thing. The first day we met with Lauren, I asked her to get in touch with everyone in the girls' address books and ask for all and any pictures that they may have of the girls and their families. The biggest contributor was the Black family. I could tell that they loved Bella just as much as - if not more than - I did.

We were all overwhelmed as we met Lauren for breakfast and saw the fat folders stacked full. It had been an answer to a prayer. I just hoped that the girls would enjoy seeing the photos and know that we were trying hard to let their presence live.

"You have just an hour and half left," Lauren said, coming up to me as I was looking at the photo that had been taken just few days earlier. It was of me and Bella at the talent show.

"Lauren, thank you," I said, turning to look at her. "I know that this was hard for you to do and I am not talking just about the wedding."

Lauren smiled softly as she looked up at the same photo. "It was my pleasure, Edward. I knew that you and I would never have made it. We are from two totally different worlds. But I thought that we would have been different. You know, this is my favorite picture. I remember when I took it."

Lauren reached up to the photo toward her left and picked up. It was a picture of me and Erica, the day that I decided to shave my head. "She was so happy to have you stand up for her. I can still hear her laugh as she walked in on you. She was my best friend, Edward, and I know that she would not have been happy for the way I treated you after the fact. I hope that Erica will forgive me one day."

I looked over to Lauren and saw the same scared teenager from so long ago. We had tried to help each other after my sister's death, but it just hadn't been enough.

"Thank you, Lauren," I said and placed my hand on her shoulder to give it a small reassuring squeeze. "For everything."

Lauren smiled. "You better get going. And don't forget, you all decided to say your own vows. I have asked Ana to let the girls know, so they would be prepared."

I nodded my head and then turned to find my friends so we could head back to the hotel to change. I took one last look at the tree. The Tree of Life is what they called it and looking at it now, there was more life on it than ever before.

We were getting ready to complete a circle; a circle that had begun with just a look and would become full in just a matter of minutes.


	67. Full Circle

Full Circle

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of you that have sent me ideas for their vows. I have taken them and combined many of your ideas. So thank you - ****Megan9688, NoFangYou, sanctuary-in-dreams, and Jexena. Thank you also to frumpy-v for the song selection of their first dance! WARNING – Tissue Alert!**

**Full Circle**

**Third Person POV:**

The sky had been threatening us with a downpour the entire day, getting darker by the moment. But it was like someone up above was watching over us and trying to fend off the rain. The hundreds of people that had turned out for the wedding had come from far and near, none of them really knowing each other, but all coming to witness the marriage of three bright, young women. These three women had seen the true worst of times. It was for the best of times in which they were standing here today. It was because of the hearts of three young men they had learned who they truly were.

The sky began to twinkle with tiny lights, the stars breaking the surface of the huge clouds at twilight. The perfect time to forever bind together these six people. The wind seemed to constantly be blowing around us softly and many thought that it was those that were not present in the flesh, the spirits of those that could not make it.

The pictures that dressed the tree fluttered softly as the girls took the hands of their loved ones. Each of them had a glisten in their eyes as they took in their surroundings. It was up here that one had the best view. Looking down as a slight drop fell, splashing the arm of each girl.

It has been said that rain is the teardrops of heaven. The heavens were currently holding back their tears, but they would come. All in due time.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of six individuals as they become three couples," began a man who stood in front of the great tree, "They each stepped into a new light when they met and forged a great bond, which no one will ever be able to break. If there is anyone here who believes that these people should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The crowd grew silent; you could not even hear a breath being taken. Even the wind seemed to cease for the moment.

"It is my understanding that they will be saying their own vows. Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon, you may proceed."

Alice and Jasper looked into each other's eyes as though they were the only two people present. Both of them opened their mouths to speak, but quickly shut them.

"Why don't you go first, Alice," the man in front of the tree said.

Alice nodded and cleared her throat. "Love at first sight is something that many do not believe in, but I loved you even before our eyes had ever met. I had had visions when I was younger of who would take hold of my heart. I waited patiently, knowing that he would come. I could see your face whenever I closed my eyes, but it always was just out of my reach. When I did finally see you for the first time, my heart just burst," Alice reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Jasper Whitlock, you kept me waiting long enough."

Jasper reached up and let a tear land on his finger. "Alice Brandon, I also knew that there was only one person out there for me and I wished upon a million stars that I would find her. I did find her and in the most unusual place. You captured my heart upon first sight and I felt the most powerful surge of love. I am sorry that I have kept you waiting. But the wait was worth it in the end."

The man in front of the tree nodded in the direction of Emmett and Rose.

Rose looked over at Macy, who was standing close to her, and closed her eyes.

"I never believed in love; I never trusted it. It is difficult to learn some of life's most important characteristics when you do not have the proper role models there to teach you. My life was dark and vacant. But deep down, I was always looking for that one bright star. Until you came into my life, Emmett McCarty, I had closed off my heart and made it turn cold. You told me that no matter what it took, you would show me that I deserved to be loved. You became my star; a star that lit up the sky and allowed me to see again. Now my dark days are over."

Emmett looked over to Rose and tilted his head to the side. "Wow, it will be hard beat your words," he quietly mused to himself. But from way up here, you could hear everything, no matter how quiet. "Rose and Macy, you deserve so much more. A few nights ago, you said something that captured my heart and I knew right then that you were the real thing. Love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. There are only three things that we need: Love, hope and faith. But the greatest will always be love."

Bella looked up toward the sky and tilted her head, as if she were listening. Then she lowered her eyes and looked at Edward through her dark lashes. "You say my name, and my heart skips a beat. You run to catch up and I resist the urge to turn around and run to you. You grab my arm and I feel my blood boil at your touch. You tilt my chin up to look at you and I see the passion in your eyes. You press your lips to mine and I want to live in the moment forever. You smile and I feel my world brighten. You're perfect for me. I could never ask for anyone better and I know that my parents would have loved you. Even though you are here, standing before me, about to become my husband, I'm still convinced it's a dream. One I that never want to wake up from."

The man at the tree nodded his head and then looked at Edward. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"An empty, unfulfilled heart; that is what I had before I met you. I kept my wants and needs hidden, waiting for the right person, but no one came. I have tried in the past to open up, but only crashed, hitting rock bottom. But hope rose again when I met you: my angel; my lover; my savior. Just like you, I was wary, thinking it was all but a fling. But one look from your eyes erased all doubts. I know you love me, so you won't leave, because if you do, my body, my mind, my soul would be an empty shell. I gave myself to you and I feel whole. So with no doubt; no fear; no regret, I give myself to you in marriage. Only two words hold us back, please take my hand and together we will be able to conquer all."

The skies were threatening again as a low rumble in the distance could be heard. The eyes of those watching and listening had their own rainstorm as tears fell and were wiped away.

"The rings, please," the beautiful Dr. Carlisle Cullen stood up and handed over six shiny gold bands. "These rings represent a bond of love that no man shall ever break."

The man held out his hand while each of them reached over and took one of the rings. The men held the left hands of their soon-to-be wives and repeated the words after the man as they slid the rings on. The women then followed.

"You may kiss the brides."

Everyone sat in awe as Emmett, Jasper, and Edward each pulled their wife closer and each couple slowly moved their lips together as one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett McCarty, and Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

The crowd stood up and began to clap as the newlyweds walked down the aisle to the high beat of African drums. A circle that had taken years to become whole had officially met the other side; creating a complete circle that would never be broken, except in death.

Everyone moved quickly into the oversized tent for the reception and the brides and grooms took the floor for their first official dance. _In Walked Love_ by Expose began to come out of the speakers.

_Once there were stars out in the night  
That never seemed to shine  
And love was there for every heart.  
Seemed every heart but mine.  
That's how it seemed to be,  
Then, darling, you changed everything.  
Just when I thought I'd given up,  
Out walked loneliness._

In walked love,  
In walked you,  
In walked all my dreams coming true.  
In walked love,  
Right through my door.  
I saw your face and I knew.  
All I looked for, I have found in you.  
I've found the one that I've been dreaming of.  
In walked love.

I tossed my heart into the wind.  
I had thrown all hope away  
That love would ever let me in  
And then you came my way  
Just like a ray of light  
That breaks the long cold night.  
Brought in a brand new morning sun.  
Out walked loneliness.

In walked love,  
In walked you,  
In walked all my dreams coming true.  
In walked love,  
Right through my door.  
I saw your face and I knew.  
All I looked for, I have found in you.  
I've found the one that I've been dreaming of.  
In walked love.

And now I'm free.  
How it feels to feel alive.  
Just one touch and I knew,  
I knew…

In walked love,  
In walked you,  
In walked all my dreams coming true.  
In walked love,  
Right through my door.  
I saw your face and I knew.  
All I looked for, I have found in you.  
I've found the one that I've been dreaming of.  
In walked love.

As the song came to an end, their lives officially began. Love walked in on them unexpectedly, all of their dreams coming with it.

"We just need one more picture," the photographer said, pulling the happy couples away from their friends and family.

He led the three new couples and Macy over to the tree and arranged them all with the photographs lingering between them. The wind blew ever so softly and then came to a halt. Bella turned to the photo that she was standing next to and smiled as she looked at her mom and dad on their wedding day.

The last photograph was one that they all would carry for the rest of their lives. It brought them full circle in this Circle of Life.


	68. Far from the End

**A/N: WARNING - Tissue alert!!**

**Far From the End**

**Bella's POV:**

"Now boarding US Air Flight 721 for Los Angeles."

"Well, this is it," Alice said, standing up and looking over to Jasper, who was standing with Edward and Emmett.

I bit down on my lip, trying hard to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over. As much as I knew that this was a good thing for Alice, my heart was hurting. As I closed my eyes and to think back through the last few weeks, my head began to ache.

"Just think, what started off as a simple graduation gift," I said quietly, "ended up being so much more."

My friends each smiled and I knew that they were reflecting on our time on the cruise and Disney. To think it had only been a week since we had come home…

"We sure did have fun," Rose said as a smile crossed her lips, "I still can't believe we lost that Black Jack hand."

Rose looked pointedly over to Alice who held her hands up in defense. "Hey, it was not my fault that Jasper had a better hand. But if it were not for that loss, we may not be where we are right now."

I had to agree with her, that night had been magical; our secret of having been Coyotes coming out and Alice and Rose becoming even closer to their now husbands.

"I have to say one of the best times was the talent show," Alice mused, "Wow."

My eyes were really on the verge of overflowing now. "Edward was really good, wasn't he?"

"Good is not the word I would use and you, Bella…wow."

I laughed slightly at Alice's loss of words.

"We are going to need to go again one day," Rose added, "Maybe Disney Europe when you all come over to Germany. We can head over to Paris for another vacation or something."

"Do you think that France would be ready for us?" I asked.

Alice and Rose both shrugged their shoulders.

All was quiet for a moment as another announcement came over the speaker. I looked up and saw that the guys were walking over to us.

"Alice," Jasper came over to his wife and put his arm around her small shoulders, "We need to get going."

That is when I lost it. My lip began to quiver and I could feel the wetness of my tears breaking over my lids.

"Promise you will call when you get there," Rose said, pulling Alice away from Jasper. "No matter the time."

"I promise," Alice replied, wrapping her arms around Rose and holding her tightly for a few moments.

I could see both of their shoulders shaking and then Alice pulled away and looked at me. Her mouth began to form the words that I did not want to hear.

I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes, shaking my head as I spoke. "Don't you dare say those words, Alice Whitlock. This is not goodbye."

"It is never goodbye," I could feel Alice's hands pull my mine away from my ears. "We are best friends and nothing can keep us apart. Especially not after all we have all been through together. The laughter…"

"The fun...," Rose added.

"The tears," I said.

We came together as a group, embracing one another in one final hug. We held onto each other like a lifeline, and in a way that was exactly what we were to each other.

"I love you," Alice whispered into Rose's and my ear.

I wanted to say it back to her, but I knew that my mouth would not form the words. Instead, I simply nodded my head as Rose said it for me.

The new men in our lives, our now husbands, simply stood back with Macy, letting us have this time together. I think they knew how important it was. For the last five years we had been inseparable; doing everything together, even going as far as getting married together. Now, for the first time, we were going be living separate lives and be spread throughout the world. Alice was just the first to leave.

We dug into each other even tighter as our husbands began to pull us apart. Our hands were the last to let go and even then, they hung in the air with our fingers still reaching out.

"Best Friends forever?" Alice called from the gate entrance.

"Best friends forever and ever," Rose and I replied in unison.

And that is exactly what we were: best friends.

Charles Dickens said it best, "It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to heaven, we were all going direct the other way - in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only."

I put a smile on my face as I watched from the window as Alice's plane took off. I could feel Edward pulling me close to him and I relished in his comfort.

"You okay?" He asked as we all turned to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

And I knew I would, this was just the beginning of _our_ time. We were far from the end.

**A/N: I want to say a major thank you for all of those that have stuck with me. This story was just an idea and I let it grow with all of your help. The ideas, suggestions, and thoughts; they were all greatly appreciated…I would write down every ones name that has left me a review, put me on alrets and my favroite letting me know am one of your favorite authors. I am glad that I made you laugh, I made you cry and most importantly allowing me to take wonderful character's that Stephenie Meyer created and giving them a "different voice." The last sentence stated...this is far from the end! Look for the start of the sequel in a few days, along with the completion of my other story _The House. _I will be writing another brand new story that will be for a Twilight Challenge, so for those that have me on alert, there are more stories to come! During the course of the next week, I will also be going through GJWHF and taking out any author notes and will be adding in a playlist for all the songs that were mentioned! Thank you to my Beta - FaithInSnape who kept making my stories even better!!**


	69. And the Story Continues

**Thank you for reading **_**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!!**_

**The Sequel is now up: **_**Best Friends Forever – Or Not?**_

**Some little GJWHF Fun Facts:**

**Over 1000 WORD Doc pages long**

**Over 212,000 Words**

**Over 1680+ reviews and still growing**

**Now, go check see how the gilrs lives change in the real world!**


End file.
